Regresa a Mi
by lscholzvelez
Summary: Esta historia no tiene que ver con el manga ni el anime, se me ocurrió así que espero que les guste.


**Prólogo**

Darien Chiba es un hombre alegre que ama a su hermana Amanda por sobre todo. Ha cuidado de ella desde que sus padres murieran cuando él tenía dieciocho años y ella diez.

Un día ella con diecinueve años le pide permiso para salir a un campamento con la clase de periodismo a la que asiste junto a su mejor amigo Sammy Tsukino. Durante el viaje fue vilmente ultrajada

Al enterarse Darien furioso y dolido fue al hospital donde la ingresaron y le pregunta si conocía a su atacante, Amanda víctima del trauma y de los sedantes le muestra una fotografía del grupo señalándole al autor de su desgracia.

Sentido por lo que acaba de padecer su hermana, él promete vengarse del joven con lo que más le duele, cobrarle su pecado por medio de su hermana Serena Tsukino.

Así comienza a planificar su acercamiento a ella, sin saber que en su agonía Amanda señaló a la persona equivocada desgraciando la vida de ambos….

**Capítulo 1**

La chica de larga cabellera dorada, ojos celestes y sonrisa angelical se detiene en el mismo lugar donde todas las mañanas desde que estaba en primaria compra una manzana

**-Buenos días señora Hoi.**

Serena Tsukino es una joven alegre de veinte años que estudia informática y secretariado al mismo tiempo.

Todos los que la rodean la aman, aún su hermano menor Sammy Tsukino que por ser buen estudiante acaba de ganarse una beca para estudiar periodismo en Londres.

**-Hola Serena –**La vendedora de manzanas le tiene lista su compra diaria -**¿Cómo está tu madre?**

**-Preparando nuevamente una cena especial para conseguirme novio –**Hace una mueca –**No entiende que mis gustos no son los de ella**

La mujer ríe divertida

**-Dile que deje la impaciencia, ya aparecerá tu príncipe azul**

**-Que sea después que termine mis estudios ya que me distraigo con facilidad –**Busca en su bolso el dinero y paga –**Hasta mañana señora Hoi**

**-Hasta mañana linda**

Continúa caminando y se para frente a un aparador que muestra un hermoso vestido color rosa

**-Cuando me gradúe lo usaré en la fiesta –**Habla consigo misma sin darse cuenta que está siendo observada

**-Creo que se verá muy bien en ti –**Le dicen en su espalda haciendo que se sobresalte y voltee.

Un moreno alto de ojos azules la mira sonriente, pero a medida que la detalla su sonrisa se desvanece

**-¿Nunca le han dicho que es malo andar asustando a la gente? –**Sus ojos celestes lo miran con enojo ante de continuar su camino

**-¡No fue mi intención! –**Grita a su espalda

Darien se siente fatal, no sabía que la hermana del hombre que desgració la vida de su hermana fuera tan hermosa.

Camina detrás de ella y la ve entrar a una academia de estudios comerciales.

No sabe como hará para acercarse a ella ya que echó a perder el primer encuentro.

Entra y se acerca a recepción sonriéndole encantador a la recepcionista

**-Buenos días, quería saber a que hora sale Serena Tsukino, soy pariente suyo y acabo de llegar a la ciudad**

**-Un momento por favor –**La joven teclea en el procesador –**Sale a las doce y media**

**-Muchas gracias linda –**Vuelve a sonreír haciendo que la mujer se sienta en las nubes

Observa el reloj, son las ocho de la mañana, eso le da tiempo de pasar por la fábrica, revisar las entregas pendientes y regresar, de paso llamará al hospital para saber de la evolución de Amanda

Dentro el salón de clases Serena presenta el examen final, ese día saldrán temprano y ella aprovechará el tiempo libre para visitar a su amiga.

Son las nueve y media cuando abandona la academia y toma un taxi para dirigirse a la base militar

Paga al conductor y se queda en la entrada donde la esperan

**-Creí que no vendrías a tiempo para atragantarnos el quesillo que mi pollito hizo antes de partir.**

**-No me perdería por nada alimentarme con comida militar –**Dice a su amiga vestida con uniforme verde con su cabello rubio ceniza amarrado en un fuerte moño -**¿Cómo estás teniente Tenoh? –**Se para firme y le hace saludo militar

**-Si vuelves a llamarme así te obligaré a hacer cien sentadillas**

**-¡Uy! Si no aguanto cinco –**Ambas ríen antes de abrazarse **-¿Cuándo te marchas?**

**-Dentro de dos meses**

Caminan lentamente hacia las residencias militares

**-¿Y tu anciana víctima?**

Haruka la mira sarcástica antes de halarle el moño

**-"****_Mi esposo_****" se fue ayer con el grupo de ingenieros petroleros, yo lo alcanzaré luego que termine mi castigo por golpear a un coronel**

Serena se detiene sorprendida

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Quiso tocar donde no debía y lo puse en su sitio**

**-Pudieron hacerte corte marcial y no un simple confinamiento a la base**

**-Tenía grabaciones que presenté en mi defensa donde se escucha claramente el acoso sexual que me tenía aplicado y fue expulsado del ejército sin honores. El confinamiento fue por ejercer la fuerza bruta y no haberlo denunciado antes –**Se encoge de hombros -**De todas maneras ya quiero retirarme y formar una familia.**

Llegan a la casa y entran

**-¿Qué dice Soishi de tu decisión?**

**-Bailó y cantó espantosamente –**Ríen mientras Serena se sienta en la barra de la cocina –**Compró un apartamento en Kurobe donde viviremos y criaremos nuestros hijos**

**-¡Quién lo diría que la marimacho del vecindario dejaría de meterse con los niños débiles y serías una mujer ejemplar**

**-Eso es gracias a tu madre que me aconsejó en mi última fechoría juvenil –**Sirve dos vasos de jugo de manzana –**Robar ese auto me salvó la vida.**

Serena siente pensando en la niñez de su amiga

Viviendo con una madre que estaba más tiempo drogada y borracha que sobria, metiendo hombres distintos todas las noches en su casa sin importarle que su hija se quedara en la calle para evitar que uno de los amantes de turno la molestara, comiendo de lo que robaba a los más pequeños y robando en el centro para comprarse sus cosas cuando comenzó a menstruar.

Fue Ikuko la que fue a la delegación cuando la apresaron a los dieciséis años por robar un auto y la que pagó la fianza, quien le cedió el desván con una cama improvisada, mostrándole por vez primera lo que era calor y amor de familia.

Ella paso a ser la hermana mayor de Serena y Sammy a quien molestaba solo para verlo llorar.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años Haruka decidió enrolarse en el ejército donde se adaptó rápidamente a la disciplina, Al año conoció a Soishi Tomoe, un militar con título de ingeniero petrolero quince años mayor que ella. Tienen cuatro años de casados y planean retirarse para formar una familia

**-Mamá te envía saludos, dijo que no la abandones y que vayas a cenar cuando puedas**

Pasan la mañana bromeando y hablando de los planes de ambas hasta que a las doce y media de la tarde Serena se despide y se marcha para la universidad

Darien llegó a las doce del mediodía a la academia y esperó para encontrarse con Serena pero ya es la una de la tarde y ella no salió

Molesto se marcha a la universidad donde estudia su hermana para consignar los documentos de hospitalización

Caminando hacia la escuela de periodismo va distraído tropezando con alguien

**-¡Disculpe! –**Una dulce voz le dice y al bajar la cabeza se encuentra con los mismos ojos celestes

**-Perdóname tú a mi –**Le contesta -**¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?**

**-Solo un poco**

A la sombra del aparador Serena se veía linda pero a la luz del sol su largo cabello dorado parece oro y su piel blanca es hermosa.

Se regaña mentalmente, si sigue pensando así puede correr el riesgo de enamorarse de ella

**-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba –**Extiende la mano y ella la toma haciéndolo sentir electricidad ¿Qué diablos le está pasando?

**-Serena Tsukino –**Sonríe tímida **–Disculpa pero si no me apuro llegaré tarde y me dejarán afuera**

Darien ve el teléfono que lleva en su mano y se lo quita anotando su número

**-Éste es mi número de teléfono –**Lo pone a repicar -**Y el que acaba de quedar grabado en el mío es el tuyo –**Se lo regresa sonriente –**Me gustaría que saliéramos a tomar un café**

Serena siente muda de la impresión y lo ve marcharse, es la primera vez que le sucede eso, que un hombre atractivo… no, esa no es la palabra… Que un hombre hermoso la invite a salir No tiene comparación a lo que le ha sucedido antes.

Camina lentamente hacia el aula de clases y lo encuentra cerrado ¡Tanto correr para que la dejaran afuera!

Se sienta en el suelo junto a la puerta a esperar que salgan para pedirle los apuntes a uno de sus compañeros, si sigue así tendrá que repetir el semestre. Recibe una llamada y revisa su teléfono viendo que se trata del hombre,

**_-"Ya que estás estudiando fuera del salón te invito a un café"_**

**-¿Dónde está? –** Curiosa se levanta y observa para todos lados hallándolo en una esquina. Cortando la comunicación se acerca a él que la espera con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que ella haya visto antes

**-Hola nuevamente Serena, quiero que me acompañes a tomar un café en esa cafetería –**Señala al fondo –**Desde allí puedes ver cuando salgan tus compañeros**

Siendo desconfiada por naturaleza, Serena piensa un instante pero los ojos de Darien y su sonrisa la hacen bajar la guardia

**-Está bien vamos**

Así comenzaron a salir, Darien es muy caballeroso con ella en cada salida, estuvo a su lado el día que le dijeron que había aprobado con buenos créditos el curso de Secretariado y cuando aprobó el semestre de Informática, y se inscribió en el quinto y penúltimo.

Darien cada vez se siente más a gusto en compañía de la chica que sonríe siempre. Le regala pulseras de mariposa, zarcillos y cadenas con el mismo tipo de dije porque ella le recuerda la primavera y lo frágil de la vida

Le duele el corazón pensar que tiene que cumplir su venganza en ella pero cada vez que visita a su hermana en el hospital verla postrada y sedada le recuerda su misión

Dos meses después de estar saliendo se le cumple el propósito, Serena y él salieron al cine y al salir se encontraron con una terrible lluvia que los empapó, al estar cerca de su apartamento Darien la invita a pasar un rato mientras escampa.

Ella encantada aceptó y entre copas de vino y besos fueron llegando a la alcoba donde la hizo suya con una ternura que la hizo llorar hasta que minutos después de hacer el amor él le descubrió con palabras de desprecio sus planes

**-Quiero que te marches y no vuelvas a llamarme, no quiero volver a verte jamás –**Le dice frío como el hielo –**Nunca pensé que fueras tan fácil de engañar pero me equivoqué. Saldré cinco minutos y cuando regrese espero que hayas desaparecido.**

Serena muda de la impresión y desnuda en medio de la cama intenta cubrir su pudor del monstruo que se ha convertido ese hombre. Nunca pensó que él pudiera ser así. Observa como se marcha y es cuando se suelta a llorar desconsolada.

**-Pensé que me amabas, nunca me lo dijiste pero me lo hiciste creer –**Se levanta dolorida y débil de la cama y dando pasos inseguros llega hasta su ropa

Vistiéndose lentamente y llorando al mismo tiempo con desesperación termina calzándose, va a marcharse cuando ve la pulsera que él le obsequió, se la quita al igual que los zarcillos y la cadena y colocándolos en su mesa de noche. Todo fue una mentira y como a las mariposas sus alas se le quemaron por el engaño de una luz que resultó ser fuego.

Busca en su bolso un pañuelo sin darse cuenta que el teléfono se le cae y rueda debajo de la cama.

Llorando y con hipo sale del apartamento y de la vida de Darien…

En una cantina cerca de allí Darien se siente el más vil de los hombres.

Había jurado que no se enamoraría de la hermana de su enemigo y está que muere por dentro. Nunca pensó sentirse en las estrellas al hacer el amor con ella pero no solo estuvo, sino que no quería descender. Pide un Whisky deseando olvidar el rostro de dolor y decepción de Serena, sus hermosos ojos que lo veían anonadados mientras escuchaba como la despreciaba.

Él se siente más vil de los hombres. Hirió de muerte a la mujer que ama.

Va a regresar al apartamento a pedirle perdón y que se quede cuando una llamada lo detiene

**_-"Señor Chiba su hermana despertó y se encuentra libre de depresión"_**

**-Voy para allá**

Conduce frenético hacia el hospital subiendo por las escaleras ya que no tiene paciencia para esperar el elevador y entrando a la habitación ve a su hermana sentada que al verlo le sonría

**-Hola hermano –**Sus ojos azules le sonríen desde la cama

**-¡Amanda! –**La abraza emocionado besando su cabello negro -**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Lista para ir a casa. Solo quiero saber si atraparon a Goharu**

**-¡¿Goharu?! –**La mira a los ojos extrañado, tal vez aún está mal

**-Si, el hombre que me violó, mi profesor de comunicación**

**-Me señalaste a Samuel Tsukino**

**-¿Cómo te voy a señalar a Samuel si él es el hombre más atento y caballeroso que conozco? Te mostré a Goharu.**

Darien se levanta y busca con manos temblorosas la fotografía

**-¡Me mostraste a este rubio! –**Señala con el dedo

**-No él –**Le retira la mano y apunta al moreno que está detrás de Sammy -**¡Él fue quien me ultrajó!**

Darien da un paso atrás pensando en Serena, en su hermosura, en su dulzura, en su sonrisa angelical, en la manera como se ilumina el lugar a donde ella llega

**-¡Dios Mío! –**Sale corriendo del hospital marcando el número de Serena, pero después de repicar varias veces la llamada es desviada al buzón de llamadas –**Mi amor perdóname.**

En tiempo récord cruza la ciudad y sube a su apartamento encontrándolo vacío y con los regalos que le dio en la mesa de noche.

Con los ojos ardiéndoles por las lágrimas contenidas, vuelve a marcar el número de ella y escucha el timbre debajo de la cama. Inclinándose lo toma y lee como ella lo llamaba **_"Mi príncipe"_**

Sentándose en el suelo se cubre la cara y comienza a llorar desesperado. Acaba de darse cuenta de que en su ciega venganza acabó con lo más hermoso que Dios le había dado.

Le dio el amor de su vida y él solo lo pateó y despreció...

Chapter 2

**Casa Tsukino**

Serena llega a su casa y trepa por el balcón para entrar a su habitación sin que nadie la vea.

Entra a su baño y se mete bajo la ducha ahogando el llanto para que su madre ni Sammy la escuchen, solo desea borrar los besos y las caricias de Darien de su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas se confunden con el agua. No puede seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad que él. La destrozaría verlo nuevamente con el desprecio reflejado en sus ojos, diciéndole palabras hirientes. Acusándola de ser una mujer fácil.

Haruka se marchará en la madrugada para Irak a encontrarse con el equipo de trabajo donde se encuentra su esposo, debe relevar el equipo que custodia las instalaciones donde trabajan los ingenieros.

Tal vez ella pueda ayudarla.

Sale de la ducha y corre a su habitación a llamarla.

_**-"¿Hola?"**_

Respira profundo y carraspea antes de contestar apretando el auricular con fuerza.

**-Hola Haruka necesito un favor tuyo –**Milagrosamente logra hablar con naturalidad.

_**-"Hola Serena" –**_Responde feliz –_**"Si puedo hacer algo que esté dentro de los próximos treinta minutos está bien, porque después tenemos que dirigirnos al aeropuerto".**_

Serena mira el techo mordiéndose los labios para no estallar en llanto y vuelve a respirar.

**-Quisiera pasar unas semanas en tu apartamento de Kurobe, estoy muy estresada por la universidad y como tengo vacaciones de verano…**

_**-"No faltaba más. Te llevaré las llaves a la casa…"**_

_**-**_**¡No! –**Grita pero baja la voz –**Espérame en el parque, mamá está furiosa porque quiero alejarme un poco, sabes como se pone cuando cree que huyo de mis responsabilidades**

_**-"Tienes razón" –**_Dice después de dudar –_**"Espérame en el parque y te llevo las llaves y la dirección, de paso te daré una copia de la propiedad y la autorización para vivir allí hasta que quieras, no vaya a creer el conserje que eres una invasora"**_

**-Gracias amiga, te quiero, estaré allá en quince minutos**

Corta la comunicación y se apresura a buscar una mochila en el closet. Introduce ropa interior, dos mudas de ropa, pijamas y unas sandalias. Desconecta su portátil y la mete a un lado. Busca su teléfono pero no lo halla.

-**No importa, no quiero que nadie me llame.**

Busca la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le dio en caso de emergencias y sus documentos. Escribe unas cuantas líneas en un papel y lo deja sobre su almohada. Tomando el impermeable y su bolso junto con la mochila apaga la luz y sale por la ventana como entró: bajando por el balcón.

Corre hasta la plaza y esconde la mochila detrás de un contenedor de basura se sienta en la banca frente a la avenida. Observa un jeep del ejército que se acerca y se levanta aproximándose cuando se detiene para evitar que Haruka se baje de él.

**-Hola Serena –**Dice feliz –**Así que Ikuko está en su etapa de luna llena**

Le entrega las llaves y un sobre manila

**-Parece un lobo hambriento –**Le bromea mientras lo recibe.

Haruka entrecierra los ojos al ver su rostro ruborizado y los párpados inflamados

**-¿Vas a escapar ahora que tienes novio?**

Observa como Serena se tensa y mira hacia un lado

**-No tengo novio y nunca lo tuve**

**-¿Y el hombre del que me contaste?**

**-Ah ese –**Se encoge de hombros –**Era solo un conocido que ya se marchó de la ciudad**

Haruka la estudia. Serena siempre es alegre llena de vida, pero en ese instante pareciera que no tiene alma.

**-¿Estás ocultándome algo?**

**-Nada importante ni emergente, puede esperar para cuando regreses.**

La militar asiente no muy convencida

**-Me marcho en la madrugada, pero si necesitas un consejo, o un abrazo así sea de lejos estaré conectada dos veces a la semana para que nos hablemos por la red**

**-Regresa viva y entera amiga –**Casi llorosa le pide

**-Prometo que lo haré, pero recuerda que más que amigas somos hermanas**

Serena rompe a llorar y se inclina impidiendo que Haruka abra la puerta y descienda

**-Márchate ahora antes de que quiera impedir que te encuentres con tu anciano esposo**

La militar le toma las manos secando sus lágrimas y evitando llorar también

**-¡Oh Serena! Serán solo nueve meses y entonces regresaremos para darte los sobrinos que nos ayudarás a malcriar**

La rubia asiente alejándose del jeep le dice adiós con la mano y riendo entre el llanto le hace un saludo militar que Haruka le responde antes de marcharse veloz.

Tan pronto ve desaparecer el vehículo corre a buscar la mochila y detiene un taxi

**-A la estación de trenes por favor…**

**Kurobe**

Son las dos de la mañana cuando el tren llega a la estación. La misma hora que Haruka está partiendo para Irak.

La ciudad de Kurobe queda en medio de las montañas más altas de Japón cerca de Toyama, su clima siempre es fresco y por las noches la temperatura desciende mucho. Los inviernos son crudos

Serena no ha dormido nada, solo tiene pensamiento para recordar cada palabra que Darien le escupió, ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse así? ¿Cómo creyó que ese monstruo la amaba?

Peor fue cuando lo escuchó decir que su hermano Sammy era el despiadado y que él solo cobraba una deuda de honor. Solo un loco puede llamar a su hermano despiadado, más si resulta ser el peor de los hombres

Mueve la cabeza intentando despejarse antes de levantarse y tomar su mochila y descender hacia la línea de taxis

**-A las residencias Milenio por favor**

**¿Tiene un pase? –**El conductor le pregunta –**Porque entonces no podremos accesar**

La rubia titiritando de frío busca en el sobre y consigue el carnet de propietaria

**-Acá lo tengo**

Satisfecho el conductor emprende el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y se desvía por un camino empinado hasta que a lo lejos ven una villa de tres edificios rodeados por una muralla. Se detienen en la entrada donde un militar se acerca a la ventanilla

**-Pase e identificación**

Serena le entrega el pase, busca su identificación en su mochila y la copia que Haruka le dio

El militar lee y la alumbra con una linterna antes de regresarle todo

**-Bienvenida señorita Tsukino, es agradable tenerla entre nosotros**

Abre las puertas y pasan los dos primeros edificios antes de detenerse en el último

**¿Es familiar de militares? –**El conductor le pregunta mientras recibe el pago

**-Mi… hermana y mi cuñado lo son**

**-Acá viven solo militares retirados importantes y sus familias –**Le entrega su tarjeta –**Si necesita mis servicios estaré a su disposición**

**-Muchas gracias –**Sonríe con una especie de mueca antes de bajarse y caminar hacia la entrada

Soishi debe tener influencias para haber adquirido un apartamento allí.

No ve al conserje por ningún lado y encogiéndose de hombros camina hacia el elevador abordándolo hasta el quinto piso, Sale y halla la puerta 5-C. Solo tres apartamentos por piso, no le interesa quienes son los otros residentes, solo quiere dormir hasta morir.

Deja la mochila en la sala y caminando hasta las habitaciones escoge la segunda después de la matrimonial arrojándose en la cama completamente vestida se duerme en el acto.

**Tokio.**

**8:00 AM.**

Darien se está tomando su sexto café mirando por la ventana.

No ha dormido nada, solo quiere arreglar las cosas, pedirle perdón de rodillas a Serena y suplicarle que sea su esposa.

No quiere entrar en la alcoba porque en su cama quedó marcada la prueba de su pureza, la prueba que él fue el primero que la conoció como mujer.

Cierra los ojos apretando la taza hasta que se quiebra en su mano

Sin importarle que se haya quemado toma la decisión de ir a buscarla a casa de sus padres y si es necesario confesar a ellos su pecado lo hará, todo lo que sea porque ella lo perdone y vuelva a él.

Toma las llaves del auto, el teléfono de Serena y las prendas que le regaló saliendo hacia su casa.

En el camino compra un enorme ramo de rosas blancas como ofrenda de paz.

Deteniéndose frente al porche desciende y se pasa la mano por el cabello antes de tocar el timbre. Se escucha un lamento de mujer y la voz de un hombre antes de que un joven rubio casi tan alto como él abra la puerta

Darien observa los ojos de Sammy Tsukino, el que creyó por meses que había ultrajado a su hermana; tiene la misma expresión de verdad que Serena, sus ojos denotan preocupación

**-Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –**Con voz grave Sammy le pregunta mirando curioso las rosas blancas

Darien carraspea antes de hablar completamente avergonzado

**-Buenos días, busco a la señorita Serena Tsukino**

**-¿De parte de quién? –**El joven es igual de celoso con su hermana de lo que es Darien con Amanda.

Darien va a responder cuando ve detrás de Sammy a Ikuko que llora en los brazos de un hombre maduro

_**("Deben ser sus padres, ¿Les habrá contado todo?")**_

Escucha a la mujer hablar entre las lágrimas

**-¿Dónde puedo haber ido Kenji?**

**-No lo se mi amor, pero la encontraremos**.

Sammy voltea a ver a sus padres antes de dirigirse a él

**-Lo siento, no es buen momento para que haya llegado, Serena se marchó anoche de casa, pero si me dice su nombre para que ella lo llame cuando regrese…**

Darien palidece ante la información.

Si quería hacerle daño a esa familia lo logró y muy bien… Solo pensar lo que Serena pudo haber hecho por su maldita culpa le dan ganas de…

Respira y le entrega las flores a Sammy, decide que enviará el teléfono y las prendas por correo, ya están sufriendo por la desaparición de Serena, no quiere cargarlos con más pesar.

**-No importa… Ya nada importa, dáselo a la señora –**Señala las rosas

Da la vuelta y aborda el auto antes que Sammy lo interrogue…

**-¿Quién era hijo? –**Kenji le pregunta a Sammy que entra con las rosas

**-No me dijo, preguntó por mi hermana y cuando le dije que no estaba simplemente dejó el ramo y se marchó**

**-¿Sabes si tu hermana tiene novio? –**Le pregunta Ikuko con la nota de su hija en la mano -**¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué dice que mancilló el honor de la familia?! ¿Qué le sucedió para que se marchara repentinamente? –**Llora nuevamente

**-Últimamente Serena salía más seguido pero jamás mencionó ningún enamorado –**Sammy le responde –**Por eso es que me extraña que ese hombre haya tocado a la puerta a esta hora de la mañana**

**-Llama a Haruka para ver si está con ella –**Kenji le pide a su hijo

**-Ella se marchó a Irak en la madrugada, no creo que la haya visto desde la cena de despedida de hace dos noches**

Kenji está devastado pero no quiere mostrar debilidad delante de su esposa, no puede ser que su hija haya tomado esa decisión por simple capricho, algo debió sucederle para que haya dejado todo atrás y se haya marchado sin casi nada. Toma nuevamente la nota y lee lentamente tratando de comprenderla

"_**Papá, mamá:**_

_**He mancillado el honor de la familia, no soy digna de llamarme su hija, así que con el poco de dignidad que me queda he decidido marcharme para que mi pecado no los salpique. Quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi corazón. Sammy eres un gran hermano, un ser humano intachable que merece lo mejor de la vida y nadie puede decir ni comprobar lo contrario, creo en ti, creo que eres maravilloso y que jamás le harías daño a nadie. Te amo hermano. Los quiero a todos…**_

_**Con Amor Serena"...**_

**Kurobe**

**9:00 AM.**

Serena despierta al escuchar el insistente toque del timbre.

Medio dormida se levanta y abre encontrando dos hombres jóvenes y tres mujeres que le sonríen

**-¡Por fin abriste! –**La mujer rubia de cabello largo entra sin invitación con un pie de manzana en la mano –**Creí que debía volver y comerme mi propio invento**

El hombre de cabellos plateados la mira de pies a cabeza

**-Zafiro tenía razón, llegó carne fresca al edificio ¡Auch! –**Se queja cuando su acompañante de cabello castaño le da un codazo

**-No le hagas caso a este inepto, parece que su cerebro está en la bragueta –**Extiende la mano y se presenta –**Me llamo Lita Kino, la irrespetuosa aquella es Mina, el falta de respeto es Diamante –**Se le acerca y le dice apenada –**Mis padres dicen que es mi hermano mayor pero creo que lo recogieron de un basurero**

Serena ríe ante la ocurrencia

**-Yo soy Taiki Kou y ella es mi esposa Amy**

**-Hola –**La joven de cabellos negros azulados le sonríe con un bebé en brazos –**Somos tus vecinos del 5-B y ellos –**Señala a Lita y Diamante –**Son tus vecinos del 5-A**

Mina se le acerca y le alisa el cabello

**-Menos yo que vivo en el 4-c, o sea debajo de ti con mis papás y mi insoportable hermanastro y su gemela, creo que no soy de la familia, fui raptada y obligada a vivir con ellos**

**-Habla de Seiya y Fighter –**Taiki le dice –**Él es un ególatra sin remedio y Fighter es su complemento, los gemelos trabajan en la preparatoria que queda a cinco minutos de acá, él es profesor de educación física y ella es la profesora de teatro. La madre de ellos, o sea mi tía se casó con el padre de esta irreverente dañando a nuestra familia**

**-Mi papá tuvo buen gusto al casarse con ella pero olvidó matar a los gemelos diabólicos que crecieron para hacer del planeta un lugar infeliz –**La rubia le dice como chisme –**Peor es cuando se juntan con el otro**

Serena quiere saber quien es el otro pero Taiki hala a la chica para llamar su atención

**-Yo soy profesor de Física y química mientras mi dulce Amy trabaja como doctora en la institución –**El castaño la pone al tanto

**-A Zafirito ya lo conoces, el militar que te dio la bienvenida anoche en la entrada es mi hermano mayor y vive en el 7-A –**Amy le informa, su voz es muy dulce y melódica -**él fue quien nos contó de tu llegada**

**-Yo soy la vaga que te acompañará a donde quieras ir –**Mina le dice sin reservas -** estoy esperando cupo en la universidad para estudiar odontología pero papi me castigó a estar en casa hasta…**

**-Ten cuidado con esta niña – **Diamante le aconseja –**Cuando se graduó en la preparatoria hace un año, tomó la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y se fue de mochilera a recorrer parte de Japón, eso sí, durmió en los mejores hoteles mientras su pobre madre y los gemelos la buscaban desesperados.**

**-¿Tu padre no rastreó la tarjeta? –**Pregunta Serena pensando que no debe usar la de su padre

**-Estaba en misión en el portaaviones en el pacífico, es capitán de Navío, además fue Seiya quien me aconsejó que disfrutara de mi graduación para librarse de mi presencia todo el verano –**Se encoge de hombros –**Conozco la ciudad de pies a cabeza y verás que nos divertiremos –**Le dice sonriente a Serena

**-Es un placer conocerlos a todos –**Serena les sonríe –**Si me permiten ir a lavarme la cara, siéntanse en su casa -**Serena entra y busca entre sus pertenencias dándose cuenta que no tiene ni cepillo de dientes ni crema ni nada. Todo lo dejó en su casa –**Maldito Darien Chiba ¡Ojala se queme en el infierno!**

Lavándose la cara y enjuagándose la boca se apresura a peinarse y salir con su mejor sonrisa a atender a la visita

**-¡No tienes nada en la nevera! –**Mina ha entrado a la cocina a revisar –**Y en la despensa solo hay latas de atún ¡Guácala!**

**-Lo siento pero llegué en la madrugada y aún no he desempacado**

**-Espera un momento –**Amy le entrega el bebé a Taiki y sale dejando la puerta abierta

**-Es muy lindo tu hijo –**Serena le acerca la mano y el bebé de unos seis meses le toma el dedo intentando llevárselo a la boca. Tiene los ojos azules y apenas se le ven unos mechones de cabello en su calvita

**-Se llama Yaten como el insoportable del 6-B, ese es el otro que junto a los gemelos hacen de paraíso un infierno –**Mina la informa –**Mantente alejada de él si no quieres sufrir de una terrible acidez**

**-Deja de meterte con mi hermano y dile de una buena vez que te gustaría arrancarle la ropa –**El castaño le dice mientras Serena toma al niño en brazos

**-Ya quisiera él, pero yo puse mi mirada en ese precioso sargento del 9-A**

**-¿El hijo del teniente Furuhata? Llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros niña –**Diamante la critica sin dejar de ver a Serena –**Andrew y la desubicada de mi hermana salen desde la semana pasada, solo quisiera saber que va a decir mamá de todo esto**

**-Ese tonto no, el otro, el más viejo, el entrenador de fútbol de la base –**Mina les miente ya que Taiki dio en el blanco pero no permitirá que el presumido se entere –**Además Andrew es cabo primero**

**-¿Jedite? Pierdes tu tiempo, no le gustan las tontas, más bien las mujeres altas y delgadas que parecen modelos y que el uniforme les quede genial –**Diamante se acerca a Serena y le hace carantoñas al niño –**Tú no serás militar ni siquiera en las próximas veinte vidas**

Serena ríe ante la espontaneidad de esos jóvenes, es como si la aceptaran sin importarles de dónde viene

**-Acá estoy nuevamente –**Amy regresa minutos después con una ensalada de tomates, lechuga y pepino, una lata de maíz en granos, un termo de café y pan integral-**Traje un abrelatas para ponerle atún y ya estará lista. ¿Te gusta el maíz dulce?**

**-Lo he comido –**Asiente agradecida

**-¿De quien eres familia? –**Mina le pregunta pasándole el pañal para que le limpie la saliva al bebé

**-De Haruka y Soishi Tomoe…**

**-¿El Ingeniero Tomoe? –**Taiki silba admirado –**Acá es una eminencia, nuestros padres se alegraron cuando supieron que vivirá en este lugar**

Escuchan que tocan a la puerta que continúa abierta

**-Buenos días –**Un hombre vestido de militar les sonríe desde la entrada con un sobre en la mano y la gorra apretada bajo el brazo –**Quería saber si se encuentra bien señorita pero ya veo que la pandilla la invadió**

Serena no puede dar crédito a su mirada, el hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules tiene una sonrisa parecida a la de Darien y su mirada… Cierra los ojos y mueve en la cabeza ¿Va a permitir que su influencia maligna la acompañe? ¡De ninguna manera!

**-Zafiro, entra –**Amy lo invita –**Así desayunas junto a Serena, estaba dormida y vinimos a despertarla**

**-Gracias hermana pero solo pasé para dejarle este sobre que llegó para ella en la madrugada -**Acercándose se lo entrega.

Serena observa intrigada el sobre, solo Haruka sabe donde está, abriéndolo mira en su interior, hay efectivo, una tarjeta de crédito y una carta

Lee la firma y sonríe aliviada al ver que es de su amiga

**-Es de Haruka, anoche partió en misión para Irak, y volverá junto a su esposo en unos meses**

Lita preocupada por la información va a la cocina a ayudar a servir

Amy sabe que los rebeldes le tienen la guerra declarada a los extranjeros y los consideran invasores. Solo ruega que la familia de Serena pueda volver por sus propios medios y no en ataúdes

**-Ya está servido, Serena, Zafiro pasen a la mesa**

**-Mejor voy a comer en casa… -**Zafiro apenado da unos pasos hacia la puerta –**Mamá debe estar esperándome**

**-Mamá ya se fue al hospital así que ¡trae tu humanidad acá! –**La voz dulce de Amy se vuelve autoritaria –**Además Serena no come tontos**

La rubia se ruboriza pensando que un hombre si come tontas… como ella. Regañándose mentalmente le sonríe al militar

**-No me gustan por las mañanas pero por la tarde tal vez…**

Zafiro se ruboriza haciendo que todos rían a su costa. Silenciosamente se sienta a la mesa junto a la rubia y come mientras escucha las impertinencias de Mina

**-Lo primero que vamos a hacer será robarle las llaves a Seiya e irnos al supermercado de la ciudad…**

**-Permítanme dormir dos horas y las acompañaré, no vaya a ser arrestada en su primer día en Kurobe por culpa de esta niña insensata –**Zafiro se ofrece recibiendo un zape de Mina

-**¡No soy insensata! Solo que quiero celebrar feliz mis veinte años antes de tener tu edad y ser una amargada sin más meta en la vida que esperar que alguien se fije en mí**

**-Deja en paz a mi hermano Mina –**Amy la aleja –**Mejor tú y yo los acompañaremos, él lleva los paquetes, tú le enseñas a Serena lo que debe saber y yo te vigilo a ti**

Su comentario los hace reír a todos…

**Tokio**

**Fabrica de Uniformes Chiba**

Darien se encuentra en su oficina sin más pensamiento que Serena. Le duele recordar como ella lo vio la última vez que estuvieron juntos, sufre pensando en todas la palabras que le dijo la manera como la miró al llamarla fácil, al decirle que desapareciera…

Ella solo guardó silencio sin defenderse de sus ofensas, sin decir nada ante su ataque.

**-Serena perdóname**

**-¿Quién es Serena? –**Pregunta una voz desde la puerta

El hombre voltea y observa a su hermana que le sonríe

**-¡Amanda! –**Se levanta para acercarse a abrazarla -**¿Por qué nadie me dijo que te daban de alta hoy?**

**-Porque no lo estoy, escapé después de pensar en como abandonaste el hospital y de que creyeras que Sammy había sido el culpable de… -**Hace una mueca y guarda silencio

**-Sobre eso –**Darien mira a un lado –**Ya puse la denuncia contra el profesor… -**Como debió hacerlo desde el principio y no tomar la justicia por su propia mano –**Pero el hombre renunció hace meses, exactamente dos días después de que te ultrajara. Si hubiera prestado atención a lo que me señalaste aquella vez tal vez estaría pagando su condena**

**-¿Por qué no acusaste a Sammy si creíste que me había violado? –**Amanda le pregunta directa

**-Porque soy el peor hombre de la tierra - **Se sienta en la silla más cercana e inclinándose se lamenta** –Porque soy tan despreciable como ese hombre que te mancilló, ¡porque soy como él!**

Amanda no puede dar crédito a sus palabras.

**-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Darien? ¿Asesinaste a Sammy? –**Va a salir a buscar a su amigo pero Darien la sujeta por la muñeca

**-Está vivo, pero… -**Calla preguntándose dónde perdió su brújula, preguntándose porque le hizo lo que le hizo a Serena si ella es tan inocente como su hermana

**¡¿Pero qué?! –**Le grita desesperada hasta que la expresión de Darien le dice todo –**Sammy tiene una hermana. Tú no te atreverías a… -**Da unos pasos hacia atrás –**No serías capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien mucho menos a Serena que es la chica más dulce que he conocido –**Darien solo guarda silencio suplicándole con la mirada que lo perdone **-¡Habla de una buena vez! –**Le grita desesperada

**-No la violé si es lo que querías saber –**Le dice mirándola a los ojos –**Pero… -**Guarda silencio completamente ruborizado y avergonzado –**Yo…**

**-¡¿Te aprovechaste de ella? ¿Te burlaste de su inocencia? –**Amanda lo mira como si fuera un monstruo -**¡Dime que diablos le hiciste!**

**-¡La seduje! –**Grita desaforado -**¡me dejé llevar por la ira y…! –**Baja la voz –**La enamoré hasta que…**

Una fuerte bofetada lo silencia.

Amanda lo observa horrorizada caminando hacia atrás

**-Tienes razón –**Le susurra al borde de las lágrimas –**Eres peor que mi violador, porque ese hombre no jugó con mis sentimientos, no dañó mi espíritu sino mi cuerpo. Pero tú Darien Chiba, jugaste con los sentimientos de Serena, la engañaste haciéndole creer que la amabas solo para obtener tu beneficio. Eres un vil ser asqueroso que no merece llamarse hombre**

**-Amanda…**

Su hermana lo mira con asco y odio

**-Solo espero que Serena jamás te perdone y que si llega a tener un hijo tuyo, llame padre a quien sí se lo merece. ¡Eres un monstruo Darien Chiba y me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana!**

¡Un hijo!

Darien no había pensado en la posibilidad de haber dejado embarazada a Serena.

Cuando le hizo el amor no tuvo la precaución de protegerse y está seguro que Serena jamás ha tenido la necesidad de tomar anticonceptivos. La espada de Damocles está sobre su cabeza clamando por justicia…

Chapter 3

**Residencias Milenio**

**Apartamento 5-C**

Los vecinos de Serena la dejan sola para que se ambiente mientras Zafiro duerme antes de acompañar a las chicas a comprar.

La rubia entra a la alcoba y conecta su portátil antes de sentarse a leer la carta de Haruka.

"_**-Amiga:**_

_**Después que habláramos en el parque quedé con la duda de tu interés de marcharte de Tokio apresurada y a mitad del semestre. Si, se me pasó por alto, llámame tonta pero luego de dejarte recordé que aún faltan unas semanas para que termines el semestre y el verano aún no llega.**_

_**Escucharte hablar duro cuando te pregunté por el hombre que había puesto ese brillo hermoso en tu mirada días antes, me hace sospechar que algo malo ocurrió entre ustedes y que la intención es escapar de él."**_

Serena comienza a llorar y busca un pañuelo mientras lee lo expresado en el papel. Cierra los ojos abrazando la carta

**-Si supieras que no huyo de él porque Darien no me quiere –**Habla con la carta -** nunca me quiso, huyo de mí misma, quiero estar en un lugar donde nadie me conozca y me señale como una cualquiera.**

Respira varias veces antes de continuar leyendo

"_**Se que no tengo derecho de reclamarte ni exigirte que me cuentes lo que sucedió, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo de manera incondicional. Si hay que golpear a alguien estoy dispuesta a sostenerlo mientras tú lo haces.**_

Ríe entre las lágrimas por las palabras de su amiga

"_**Los gastos de condominio y servicios son deducidos de la cuenta de mi esposo anciano como llamas a mi amado Soishi.**_

_**Te dejo algo de dinero y mi tarjeta para las emergencias como aprendí de tu padre ,para que sobrevivas mientras piensas que hacer.**_

_**Recuerda que más que amigas somos hermanas y te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.**_

_**Estaré conectada el jueves a las 23:00 hora de Tokio por lo que espero hablar contigo para que me cuentes lo que te sucedió en realidad ¡Y no quiero mentiras o te daré la paliza que te ofrecí cuando estabas en tercer grado y no quisiste darme tu almuerzo!**_

_**Nos estaremos viendo después que atienda mis obligaciones en el complejo**_

_**Con Amor de tu hermana y amiga**_

_**Haruka"**_

Va a doblar la carta pero unas líneas al pie de ésta llaman su atención

"_**Postdata:**_

_**Espero que mientras estés en casa conozcas a uno de esos militares que el uniforme le quede para quitárselo lentamente y luego untarlo con crema batida….."**_

Ruborizada por lo último Serena guarda la carta en el sobre.

**-¡Haruka! Nunca dejarás de bromear con esas cosas –**Imagina a su amiga riendo a mandíbula suelta mientras escribía las líneas libidinosas.

Saca el dinero, es suficiente para pasar unos días pero necesitará buscar un empleo de medio tiempo. Desocupa la mochila y ve que en su apuro no metió casi nada, por lo que deberá comprar un suéter grueso, botas, dos jeans y varias blusas para combinar, anota en un papel la lista de artículos personales.

Como no tiene jabón ni champú decide solo cambiarse la ropa y es cuando recuerda algo importante. Apresurada anota en el papel comprar sin falta la píldora del día después. Si la marcó para que no olvidará odiarlo, no tendrá un hijo de un monstruo.

Sin percatarse de que las horas se le pasan volando hace planes hasta que suena el timbre

**-Hola –**Le dice un platinado de ojos verdes mirándola de pies a cabeza –**Soy Yaten Kou, tu vecino del 6-B y quería saber si quieres tomar un café conmigo.**

Serena no puede dar crédito a sus palabras.

Primero el del 5-A la llama carne fresca y ahora éste se cree que le hace un favor al invitarla a un café.

Va a responderle negativamente pero las puertas del elevador se abren permitiendo salir a Zafiro.

**-Hola Kou –**Lo saluda frío antes de dirigirse a Serena -**¿Lista para salir?**

**-Sí, déjame ir por mi bolso –**Le contesta antes de sonreírle educada a Yaten –**Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero quedé en salir con él.**

**-Entonces será otro día, adiós linda –**Da la vuelta y camina al apartamento del 5-B –**Hasta la vista Black –**Se despide de Zafiro con mala cara.

La rubia va por su bolso y aborda el elevador escoltada por el militar que en ese instante lleva ropa negra. Menos mal que Haruka no está con ella porque la estaría empujando hacia él.

En el piso 4 las puertas se abren y abordan Mina que no la ve por estar detrás de Zafiro y dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro y ojos azules muy parecidos entre sí. No saludan sino que ignorando a Zafiro le dan la espalda.

La mujer está maquillada exageradamente para la hora de la mañana y es unos centímetros más baja que su gemelo quien solo viste un conjunto deportivo negro y rojo con zapatos deportivos negros, no se dignan a mirarla por lo que agradecida se mantiene escondida detrás de Zafiro.

Extrañamente Mina se mantiene en silencio y con la vista fija en la pantalla digital.

Las puertas se abren y los hermanos salen rápidamente y es cuando Mina habla por fin.

**-Los hijos de leviatán en persona –**Señala a los gemelos –**Hoy amanecieron peor que nunca.**

**-¿Qué sucedió ahora? **Zafiro la interroga mientras les permite salir antes de hacerlo él.

**-Que los llamaron para que sean los encargados de la recreación en las clases de verano de los hijos de los oficiales de la base y ya habían planeado viajar a París –**Observa a Serena por fin –**Hola Serena, no te vi, es que eres tan pequeña que te escondes con facilidad en cualquier lado.**

Serena le sonríe agradeciendo su ayuda para hacerla olvidar su desgracia.

**-Hola Mina ¿Son tus hermanastros?**

**-Lamentablemente debo decir que si. Él es Seiya y la malvada que se le parece Fighter .Esperaba librarme de ellos y ahora debo tenerlos en casa.**

**-¿Por qué no se niegan? –**La intriga todo allí.

**-Porque este conjunto residencial se rige bajo normas militares –**Zafiro le explica - **por lo tanto ellos como hijos de militares deben acatar las normas o no pueden optar por uno de los apartamentos** **a los que tienen derecho.**

**-Por eso nos extrañó que Soishi Tomoe adquiriera una propiedad acá –**Mina le dice pensativa mientras caminan hacia la camioneta gris de dos tonos propiedad de Zafiro –**Debe tener mucha influencia**

**-O el trabajo que está haciendo ahora es muy importante para que el Ministerio de Defensa le haya aprobado la compra.**

Serena observa la camioneta último modelo, no es acorde con un vigilante, Zafiro se da cuenta de su confusión y ríe apenado.

**-No soy el vigilante de la puerta si es lo que piensas, es que todos debemos cumplir la guardia una vez al mes y anoche justamente me tocó a mí. Mi trabajo real está en la base y soy el instructor de táctica de artillería pero esta semana los novatos fueron dados de permiso durante setenta y dos horas.**

**-¡Oh! –**Le sorprende saber que está junto a alguien con tan extraño cargo – **¿Y eres soldado raso?**

**-Zafirito es Coronel pero no usa las insignias cuando hace guardia para no hacerse el importante –**Mina le comenta –**Es igual que Amy, no les gusta presumir.**

Abordan el vehículo, Mina se sienta detrás dejándole el puesto de copiloto a Serena.

**-¿Dónde está Amy?**

Salen detrás del auto rojo deportivo de Seiya.

**-Nos espera en el Centro, tuvo que llevarle unas cosas a mamá al hospital.**

**-Y de allí nos veremos frente al centro comercial, tiene de todo –**La chica suelta su cinturón y se acerca a Serena –**Encontrarás desde un alfiler hasta la discoteca más amena.**

**-Lo siento pero no soy dada a los trasnocho ni los lugares ruidosos, soy de las personas que se quedan en casa viendo televisión y comiendo helado… En este lugar será tomar bebidas calientes.**

Zafiro se detiene al ver que el auto de Seiya les hace obstáculos y se baja del deportivo.

**-Oh, oh problemas, mejor me oculto –**Mina se agacha detrás del asiento de Serena justo cuando Seiya toca el cristal junto a la rubia.

**-¡Te bajas de esta camioneta ya y regresas…! **-Guarda silencio cuando ve que la acompañante de Zafiro no es Mina

**-¿Sucede algo Kou? –**Con expresión inocente Zafiro le pregunta, haciendo que Serena voltee al rostro en dirección opuesta a Seiya y sonría divertida -**¿Conoces a la señorita para que la trates así?**

**-No… no, disculpe señorita, pensé que era otra persona –**Apenado se excusa -**¿Vive en el edificio?**

**-Si, mientras mi familia regresa de Irak.**

Seiya sonríe soberbio recostándose en la puerta mirándola interesado.

**-Entonces nos veremos más seguido… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? –**Le pregunta seductor.

**-No te he dicho, Soy Serena Tsukino.**

**-Serena, lindo nombre nena.**

Zafiro pone los ojos en blanco, conociendo a Seiya ya sabe que se lanzará a conquistarla para después pregonarlo.

**-Te agradezco que no llames nena a mi novia en mi presencia y retira tu auto que vamos tarde.**

Mina desde atrás ahoga un gemido de asombro y una risa de victoria mientras Serena observa a Seiya con cara indescifrable.

**-¿Es tu novia? ¿Tan pronto?**

**-Su cuñado es el Teniente Coronel Soishi Tomoe y nos conocemos de hace tiempo.**

**-¿El ingeniero Soishi Tomoe? –**Serena asiente en silencio, Seiya se retira del vehículo y se dirige a ella respetuosamente –**Esas son palabras mayores hasta para mí. Bienvenida señorita Serena, fue un placer conocerla.**

Camina apresurado a su auto y lo aparta del camino.

Avergonzado Zafiro se disculpa.

**-Lamento haber dicho eso pero…**

**-No te preocupes, fuiste mi salvador, ya estaba pensando si golpearlo en el ojo o en la nariz.**

**-Yo que tú le hubiera dado en la nariz para torcerla –**Mina sale de su escondite y vuelve a acomodarse entre ellos –**Y si Fighter se metía le dabas en el ojo.**

Serena se siente sucia por lo sucedido con Darien y ser tratada como un objeto la hace sentir peor.

**-Esta mañana llega aquel que me llamo carne fresca…**

Zafiro deja de mirar la carretera para observarla sorprendido.

**-¿La llamaron así?**

**-Fue Diamante –**Mina le informa.

**-Después el otro que toca a mi puerta creyéndose lo mejor del planeta me ofrece un café como si me hiciera un favor –**Continúa Serena acomodándose el cabello.

**-Ese debió ser Yaten -**Mina dice celosa, en serio deberá fijarse en alguien más si no quiere perder su tiempo y salir herida –**Oye Zafirito ¿Crees que podamos pasar por la universidad a ver si salió el listado de los nuevos ingresos?**

**-Solo después de almorzar, Amy preparó un buen desayuno pero para niños de cinco años **–El hombre se queja.

**-A decir verdad también tengo hambre –**Ruborizada Serena confiesa –**Pasemos primero por la farmacia y luego al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano.**

**-¿Estás enferma?**

**-No tengo ni una píldora en caso de dolor o fiebre, ni antialérgicos o mis cosas personales.**

**-Entonces la primera parada será la farmacia –**Zafiro asiente cuando entra a la ciudad y busca el establecimiento –**Esperaré afuera y aprovecharé de llamar a Amy.**

**-Está bien.**

Junto a Mina entra a la farmacia y se dirige al farmacéutico mientras Mina observa el aparador.

Pide las medicinas y todo para la salud bucal en voz alta pero le muestra el papel en silencio al dependiente que asintiendo va a buscar el pedido

**-Las instrucciones están en la caja, esta marca es efectiva un ochenta y nueve por ciento.**

**-Gracias –**Ruborizada y avergonzada paga recibiendo los medicamentos va por Mina –**Listo, ahora a comer.**

La otra rubia se ha dado cuenta de la compra pero prefiere guardar silencio respecto a eso.

**-Oye Serena ¿Tienes padres o hermanos aparte de Soishi y su esposa? –**Estudia su tensión, es como si estuviera huyendo de algo… o de alguien.

**-Los tengo pero quiero estar sola sin que nadie me atormente.**

**-¿Y tienes novio o un esposo? –**Ahora se fija como se apaga sumirada y se detiene.

**-¿Viste lo que compré? –**Está a punto de llorar.

**-No es problema mío, pero creo que deberías tomártela antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no le diré a nadie así que puedes respirar tranquila.**

Toma una botella de agua de la nevera de la puerta y va a pagarla para luego regresar con Serena que lee las instrucciones.

Zafiro se asoma para saber por qué tardan tanto y ve la caja que tienen, observa como Serena se toma la dosis botando luego el empaque vacío. Va a salir pero la escucha hablar al borde del llanto.

**-Descubrí que la vida puede ser muy cruel, no tengo excusa para lo que hice, pero me dejé llevar por la ilusión falsa de un hombre que me trató con amor y caballerosidad hasta que obtuvo lo que quería, después me llamó fácil y otras cosas crueles, por eso tuve que irme, no podía verle la cara a mis padres después de lo que sucedió ni encontrármelo en el camino –**Las lágrima se deslizan por sus mejillas,

**-¿Tu hermana lo sabe?**

**-Por la carta que me envió tiene la sospecha, yo solo quiero morirme –**Se abraza a Mina y llora desconsolada,

**-Cálmate Serena que nos están viendo,**

Indignado Zafiro abandona la farmacia y espera dentro de la camioneta,

¿Quién puede tener la sangre fría de hacerle daño a una mujer de manera que ella tenga que huir y abandonar todo por su culpa?

Le gustaría tenerlo como blanco en la maniobra de entrenamiento..

Está ensimismado que no se da cuenta que las jóvenes salieron hasta que Serena abre la puerta y aborda sin mirarlo. Mina también está silenciosa y no es normal en ella.

**-¿Vamos a comer? –**La rubia asiente en silencio con la mirada fija en el tablero.

**-Oye Zafirito, mejor pidamos la comida para llevar y regresemos que Serena de repente no se sintió bien.**

**-Si se siente mal entonces así será –**Le entrega su teléfono a Mina –**Llama a Amy y dile de los nuevos planes.**

**-No se cuando me regresarán mi teléfono –**Se queja Mina -**¿Tienes teléfono? –**Le pregunta a Serena tocándole el hombro negando ésta en silencio.

Compran la comida y vuelven a casa, Serena se ha mantenido silenciosa y con la cabeza gacha desde que salieron de la farmacia.

-**¿Tienes televisión? **Le pregunta el hombre en un intento de que hable pero ella solo niega con la cabeza.

**-Trae el tuyo mientras Serena y yo servimos la comida –**Le dice Mina en el ascensor –**Y si tienes una botella de vino será bien recibida.**

**-Muy bien, de todas maneras siempre está apagado –**Se abren las puertas en el quinto piso y las chicas salen –**Bajaré en un momento.**

Serena busca las llaves y abre la puerta entrando al apartamento.

**-Gracias por todo Mina… -**Comienza a disculparse.

**-No comiences a decir que soy una buena persona porque te golpearé por dañar mi imagen –**Le advierte riendo –**Mira que han sido años de esfuerzo y dedicación para hacerme la fama de traviesa.**

Se sientan juntas en el sofá.

**-¿Por qué te comportas así?**

**-Porque Seiya y su Némesis desde que llegaron me hicieron la vida imposible, así que yo aprendí a cobrármelas delante de quien fuera, cuando están con Yaten se creen más duros por lo que también él entra en los castigos.**

**-¿Pero cómo eres en realidad?**

**-Tranquila con los que me respetan como persona, por ejemplo Amy y Zafiro son especiales al igual que Lita pero el resto no los soporto, casi muero cuando me enteré de la boda de mi amiga con ese nerd de Taiki, solo por ser hermano de Yaten ya me cae mal.**

**-Porque a ti te gusta Yaten… -**Serena observa como se ruboriza.

**-Se que es estúpido esperar por él, desde los dieciséis he estado colada por ese pedante pero no me hace nada de caso**

**-No lo mires más y concéntrate en tu ingreso a la universidad y aprobar –**Le aconseja –**A mí me funcionó hasta que lo conocí… -**Baja la mirada y entristece.

**-Olvídalo Serena, no vale la pena, y aunque te haya hecho la maldad, no le des el gusto de hacerlo victorioso, cada vez que lloras, cada vez que entristeces por su culpa le estás dando poder para arruinarte la vida.**

Serena piensa en sus palabras observando el cielo por la ventana, si, es momento de retomar el control de su vida y sus sentimientos.

Suena el timbre y camina a la puerta mientras Mina busca los platos, Zafiro se encuentra con un televisor plasma y una botella de vino tinto.

**-Acá está, ¿Dónde lo coloco?**

**-En la alcoba, nada como ver televisión desde la cama –**Mina da las instrucciones –**Luego vienes a descorchar la botella.**

**-Pensé que mamá estaba en el hospital –**Ironiza el hombre camino a la alcoba.

**-¡Te escuché!**

Minutos después están los tres a la mesa degustando unas enormes hamburguesas con papas fritas y ensalada riendo por los chistes de Mina.

Serena ruega poder olvidar todo lo sucedido, sobre todo implora sacar a Darien de su corazón…

Chapter 4

**Dos meses después**

Serena escucha que tocan a la puerta y va a abrir.

**-Hola amiga –**Mina entra emocionada – **¡Me aprobaron para la facultad de odontología y comenzaré en septiembre!**

**-Eso nos da un mes para divertirnos viendo novelas y comiendo asquerosidades –**Ríe contagiada por la alegría de la rubia olvidando cerrar la puerta.

**-Y burlándonos de los gemelos que no se te olvide –**Le dice muy seria para luego reír y abrazarla -**¡Soy feliz!**

**-Si no me lo dices no me entero –**Bromea – **Me gustaría asistir a tu graduación así que por favor ¡no me ahorques!**

Mina la suelta, lleva un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta rojos con un pañuelo blanco atado al cuello, sandalias blancas altas con un bolso a juego. El cabello lo recogió en un moño alto para dejar al descubierto su cuello.

**-Lo siento –**Busca el bolso de Serena y se lo entrega –**Vamos a comernos una espantosa y grasosa pizza para celebrar.**

**-No tenemos auto como salir y creo que tus hermanastros han encontrado un nuevo escondite para sus llaves**

Yaten que baja por las escaleras y va al apartamento de su hermano las escucha.

**-No necesito nada de esos malnacidos.**

**-¿Entonces como saldremos?**

**-Fui invitada a comer por Jedite, el que te conté cuando nos conocimos.**

**-¿Cómo hiciste para que te permitieran salir?**

**-Zafiro prometió a mi madrastra cuidarme de él, de lo contrario no me dejarán salir con un hombre mayor –**Pone los ojos en blanco –**Como si necesitara que me cuidaran.**

**-La verdad es que sí necesitas que te cuiden.**

**-Jedite tiene veinticinco años, cuatro menos que Zafiro y lo creen peligroso por culpa de Fighter que lo quiere para ella, pero él ni caso le hace.**

**-Un momento… -**Serena piensa **-¿Él no es al que le gustan mujeres militares tipo modelos?**

**-Así dijo el nerd, pero él declaró que nada de eso es cierto y que le agradaría contar con mi amistad.**

Yaten abre los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Le quitarán a la muñeca de su vida? ¡Ni hablar!

Escucha que el elevador se detiene en el piso, por lo que se apresura a tocar a su hermano, mientras ve a Jedite y Zafiro salir animados, el rubio lleva pantalón con pinzas azul oscuro y camisa blanca, Zafiro viste como siempre de negro.

Los hombres lo ignoran y tocan a la puerta abierta de Serena cuando Taiki con el bebé en brazos le abre la puerta del apartamento.

Él entra, pero le hace señas de que guarde silencio y entrecierra la puerta para seguir escuchando.

**-Buenas tardes señoritas –**Jedite es quien saluda

**-¡Jedaite pasa para presentarte a mi amiga y la causante de mi aparente calma!**

Yaten ve como Mina sale a tomarlo de la mano en tanto Zafiro sonriente los sigue.

**-¿Qué pasa hermano? –**Taiki le pregunta en un susurro pero él le hace señas de que continúe silencioso.

**-Por lo menos permítanme buscar mi chaqueta –**Oye la voz de Serena y un momento después salen ambas parejas.

La nueva vecina lleva botas de gamuza, jeans a la cadera y una blusa marrón de cuello alto y mangas largas. La chaqueta es a juego con el jeans y lleva el largo cabello suelto.

Abordan el elevador desapareciendo de la vista de Yaten.

**-Ahora si puedes explicarme lo que sucede ¿Por qué espías a la vecina?**

**-No la estoy espiando a ella, ¡es Mina! **–Le anuncia alarmado – **¡Está saliendo con el idiota de Jedite!**

**-Pensé que no te gustaba, nunca le has hecho caso a sus coqueteos –**Le entrega al niño que inmediatamente le hala la cabellera –**Ayúdame con tu ahijado mientras Amy regresa.**

**-¡Siempre me ha gustado! –**Se lamenta siguiéndolo a la cocina –**Pero ¿Cómo acercarme a ella si cuando me ve solo me tortura?**

**-¿Será porque vives burlándote y metiéndote con ella? –**Sirve helado para ambos que el bebé avienta con el piecito, Yaten lo sentó a la mesa –**Ahora limpiarás eso –**Le entrega servilletas desechables y toma al bebé –**Siempre supe que tú la traías de cabeza, pero por seguirle el juego a los primos perdiste tu oportunidad hermano.**

Yaten limpia el sucio pensando qué estrategia seguir para enamorar a Mina.

**-¡Diablos! Tal vez Seiya arruinó mi vida y no me enteré hasta ahora.**

**-No fue Seiya sino mi prima la que lo hizo –**Taiki le entrega al bebé y vuelve a servir helado –**Nunca ha querido a Mina por eso la fastidia, no perdona que mi tía se haya vuelto a casar tan pronto después de enviudar y la paga con la más indefensa.**

**-¡¿Mina indefensa?! –**El peliplateado lo mira sorprendido –**Si me hablas de la nueva vecina te lo creo pero ¿Mina?**

**-Definitivamente eres bien ciego hermano –**Mueve la cabeza censurándolo –**Ella se porta mal para esconder su vulnerabilidad.**

Yaten come el helado pensativo sin fijarse que el bebé metió el piecito y vuelve a aventarlo, esta vez en su ropa.

**-Ayúdame a conquistarla y pediré que tú seas el padrino de graduación.**

Taiki mueve la cabeza.

**-Te tengo noticias, aparentemente ya tienen padrino de graduación. Y hay noticias nada buenas. Tal vez retrasen el acto ya que la estancia en Irak se acortó debido a un atentado que sufriera el complejo hace una semana.**

Su hermano lo mira alarmado.

**-¡¿Qué sucedió qué?! ¿Por qué no ha repatriado a nuestros soldados?**

**-Cuando haya seguridad para el traslado nuestros soldados aparecerán por estos predios en cualquier momento.**

Piensa en Serena y la familia que tiene en el país árabe, ruega para que ninguno de los muertos sea uno de ellos...

.-

**Irak**

**Hospital Militar Sede Provisional de la ONU**

Haruka despierta lentamente sintiéndose desorientada mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar donde se halla.

Comienza a recordar la sirena de alarma, Soishi arrojándola al piso y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, luego la explosión y después… nada.

Asustada intenta incorporarse pero un dolor fuerte en la columna la hace gemir atrayendo la atención de la enfermera.

**-Ya despertó teniente –**Le habla pero ella solo puede ver el movimiento de sus labios.

-**No la escucho bien –**la voz le sale ronca -**¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Soishi?**

**-Un momento –**la enfermera abandona la habitación para luego regresar con el doctor.

**-Buenas tardes teniente. Pensamos que tardaría más en despertar pero gracias a su fortaleza ya se encuentra nuevamente con nosotros.**

Haruka solo escucha sonidos como grillos.

**-¿Dónde está mi esposo?**

El doctor y la enfermera intercambian miradas.

**-Ahora debe preocuparse por usted, tiene heridas de consideración en las piernas y los brazos. Su columna...**

Lentamente comienza a identificar los sonidos y escucha un poco mejor, Se pasa la mano por el cabello y descubre que lo cortaron al ras.

**-¿Qué sucedió con mi cabello? ¿Dónde está Soishi? -**Intenta despojarse de las vías que hidratan su cuerpo – **¡Quiero ver a mi esposo! –**Comienza a gritar desesperada - **¡Soishi!**

El doctor ordena sedarla inmediatamente.

**-Pobre teniente –**Comenta la enfermera cuando ella está casi dormida –**Si supiera que su esposo se sacrificó para que ella viviera.**

El doctor pesaroso mueve la cabeza.

**-De no haber sido porque el ingeniero Tomoe la cubrió con su cuerpo y recibió todo el impacto de la granada la teniente estaría muerta.**

**-¿Avisamos a sus familiares?**

**-Él no tenía más familiar que su primo, el Ministro de Defensa, pero ella si tiene familia, Avisen a su casa del deceso del Teniente Coronel y de la situación de la Teniente.**

**-¿Volverá a caminar?**

**-En unos meses y con buena fisioterapia estará como nueva…**

.-

**Kurobe**

**Pizzería**

Serena y sus acompañantes están degustando una deliciosa pizza.

**-¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo? –**Zafiro no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella debido a los fuertes entrenamientos que lo han mantenido confinado a la base.

**-Afortunadamente me ha ido bien, gracias por las referencias –**Sonríe antes de morder un trozo de pizza.

Lleva trabajando para una agencia de viajes desde hace un mes en un horario de medio tiempo. Ser casi familia de Soishi Tomoe le ha abierto las puertas en varios lugares.

Solo le falta regresar a buscar sus notas y papeles en la Universidad de Tokio para culminar sus estudios allí. Ha hecho buena amistad con Amy, Lita, Mina y Zafiro siendo éstos últimos con los que más confianza se tiene. Algunas noches Mina se queda a dormir en el apartamento bajo la supervisión de Amy que sirve de vigilante para que la chica no escape a discotecas.

Seiya y los otros ya no molestan a Serena luego que se regara la falsa noticia que es novia de Zafiro.

**-Siempre estaré para ayudarte –**Limpia con una servilleta el mentón de la rubia haciéndola ruborizar.

**-Sabes que a Serena no le gustan esas cosas en público –**Mina lo reprende –**Dime Jedite –**Mira a su acompañante -**¿Por qué diablos me invitaste a salir?**

Serena y Zafiro se ahogan ante la directa de la rubia más el otro hombre se mantiene calmado.

**-Si te digo que realmente me gustas ¿Me creerías?**

**-Como que la tierra es plana –**Le espeta dulcemente peligrosa.

**-Pues en parte es verdad que me gustas y la otra parte fue para hacer enmudecer a esos hermanitos tuyos que dijeron que ni en un millón de años yo me fijaría en ti, mucho menos te invitaría a comer una galleta –**Tranquilo le responde sin prestar atención a las miradas de sorpresa de la otra pareja –**Así que maté a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Salgo con una chica que me gusta y hago rabiar a sus hermanos.**

Mina lo observa muy seria y en silencio hasta que ríe divertida.

**\- ¡Si! ¡Mina uno, Los leviatanes cero!**

Los teléfonos de Zafiro y Jedite suenan al mismo tiempo. Zafiro atiende primero y escucha en silencio toda la información observando directamente a Serena.

Jedite hace lo mismo.

-**Debemos presentarnos en la base inmediatamente –**El rubio se levanta y ayuda a Mina a hacer lo mismo antes de dejar el dinero en la mesa.

**-Vayan tranquilos, nosotras tomaremos un taxi –**Preocupada Serena se coloca la chaqueta.

Los hombres se miran preocupados antes de que Zafiro hable.

**-Debes acompañarnos.**

**-¡¿Ella?! –**Mina pregunta asombrada hasta que recuerda los chismes de pasillo –**No me digan que…**

**-No estamos autorizados para dar información –Jedite** se transforma en el frío militar -**Vamos.**

Serena no puede moverse de su asiento, tiene el presentimiento que se trata de Haruka. Observa la pizza con asco.

-**Vamos Serena –**Zafiro le extiende la mano –**No estarás sola.**

**-¿Es Haruka? –**Con los ojos cristalinos lo interroga pálida -**¿Su anciano esposo?**

**-Sabrás todo cuando te entrevistes con el general –**La ayuda a levantar y dándole un abrazo cálido camina con ella hacia la salida…

.-

**Tokio**

**Casa Tsukino**

Ikuko acostada y sin deseos de moverse a atender a su familia escucha el timbre del teléfono y luego los gritos de Sammy.

Apresurada se levanta descalza y corre hacia él.

**-¿Qué sucede hijo?** –Lo interroga apremiante al ver que cuelga el teléfono lentamente y está pálido.

**-Me llamaron del Ministerio de Defensa –**Abraza a su madre –**Haruka está herida y Soishi… -**Mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Ikuko comprende su silencio y comienza a llorar.

**-Primero Serena desaparecida, ahora Haruka herida y viuda ¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió para que mi familia sufra tanto dolor?**

**-Hay algo más mamá –**Sammy le acaricia el cabello –**La mujer que habló conmigo, dijo que ya habían avisado a Serena en Kurobe.**

La mujer detiene el llanto y levanta la mirada para verlo.

**-¿Mi hija está en…?**

**-Ha estado viviendo en el apartamento de Haruka en Kurobe.**

**-¡Llama a tu padre y dile que nos fuimos a Kurobe!**

**-¡Pero mamá…!**

Ella ha corrido a empacar.

**-Has una maleta que nos marchamos ya –**Mete todo desordenado –**Quiero ver a mi bebé hoy mismo. Si ya recibió la noticia debe estar desvastada.**

El joven sabe que no tiene más remedio que obedecerla, por lo que llama a su padre para que se acerque rápidamente a la casa mientras empaca sus cosas y busca en la alcoba de Serena el sobre que llegó para ella un mes atrás.

Diez minutos después Ikuko arreglada sale a encontrarse con su esposo a quien no permite descender del auto.

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Pregunta éste cuando ve a Sammy introducir tres maletas en la cajuela -**¿Qué son esas maletas? ¿Para dónde vamos?**

**-Haruka fue herida y su esposo murió –**Sammy lo conmina a moverse de lugar para él conducir –**Y…**

**-¿El esposo de la niña murió…? –**Anonadado toma el puesto de copiloto

**-Eso no es todo amor ¡Nuestra bebé apareció!**

**-¡¿Qué Serena…?! –**Voltea a verla -** ¿Mi niñita apareció? ¡Vámonos ya Sammy!**

**-El próximo tren sale a las ocho de la noche –**El joven mira su reloj, tienen dos horas por delante que serán una agonía –**No se si cuando la vea nuevamente zarandearla o abrazarla y llorar.**

**-No importa lo que haya sucedido para que se haya marchado, quiero ver a mi bebé –**Su madre llora -**¡También quiero estar cuando trasladen a Haruka!**

**-Que ironía –**Kenji se quita las gafas y masajea su tabique nasal –**La alegría de encontrar a nuestra hija se ve opacada por la muerte de Soishi y… ¡Dios!**

Con los nervios a flor de piel dejan el auto en un estacionamiento privado frente a la terminal y corren a comprar los pasajes.

Se mantienen en silencio durante el trayecto…

**Kurobe**

Zafiro está con Serena inconsciente en el consultorio de la base.

La rubia escuchó la noticia y cayó en sus brazos inmediatamente después de saber sobre la muerte de Soishi. En ese instante Mina entra con un café y se lo entrega para luego sentarse junto a su amiga.

**-Pobre Serena, primero le sucede… -**Guarda silencio a tiempo –**Ahora perder a su cuñado y saber sobre la salud precaria de su hermana…**-Mueve la cabeza**\- Es para enloquecer.**

Jedite hace acto de presencia con un informe en la mano

**Tengo la información sobre el arribo de los restos mortales del Teniente coronel –**Le entrega el papel a Zafiro –**Por órdenes del Ministerio de Defensa será repatriado junto con su esposa mañana a las doce horas.**

**-¿Lo traerán directamente acá? –**Zafiro pregunta leyendo el informe.

**-Si, su última residencia estaba fijada en esta ciudad por lo que los actos fúnebres se harán en la base**

**-¿Y su esposa? –**Mina observa que Serena comienza a reaccionar.

**-Será trasladada del aeropuerto al hospital militar inmediatamente, ya está fuera de peligro pero por las heridas que sufrió no podrás asistir.**

Los tres miran a Serena que llora desconsolada.

**-¡No fue un sueño! ¡Fue real! ¡Por qué Haruka!**

Zafiro la abraza.

**-Tu hermana está viva, mañana la verás.**

**-¡Pero Soishi está muerto y eso la matará! ella lo amaba e iban a tener niños y…**

**-Serena, cálmate que Haruka te necesitará centrada y estable –**Mina le acaricia el cabello –**Si no te calmas te sedarán y no estarás en el aeropuerto para recibirla.**

Serena asiente pero continúa llorando hasta que gradualmente se calma y se suelta de su amigo.

**-¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Debo avisar a mis padres! –**Se levanta apresurada pero siente un mareo – **¡Mamá sufrirá!**

**-¿Te sientes bien para irte? –**Jedite mira su palidez.

**-Si, es solo que… -**Respira profundo para evitar llorar nuevamente –**Acabar de comer y recibir una noticia así… -**Hace una mueca.

**-Vamos a casa entonces para que descanses hasta mañana –**Mina le acomoda el cabello y la abraza –**No estás sola, nos tienes para lo que necesites.**

**-Gracias amigos.**

Después de hablar con la enfermera abandonan las instalaciones. Ya son pasadas las diez de la noche pero en la entrada del apartamento encuentran distintos ramos de flores y a sus vecinos esperándola.

**-Serena –**Amy la abraza nada más salir del elevador –**Estamos contigo y tu hermana.**

**-Si amiga, no estás sola en esto-**Lita también la abraza –**No sabes cuanto lo siento.**

**-Gracias a todos –**Le entrega las llaves a Zafiro para que abra la puerta mientras los demás recogen las flores.

Los Kou están presentes al igual que una pareja que no había visto antes.

**-Se que no nos conocemos soy el sargento Nicolás Kumada y ella es mi esposa, cabo primero y especialista en comunicaciones Rei Hino, estuvimos el mes anterior en Irak y conocimos al ingeniero y su esposa, regresamos hace diez días pero hoy nos trasladaron de Osaka hasta acá.**

**-Ella nos habló de ti, y de tu familia, nos dijo que si te veíamos antes de que volvieran te entregáramos esto –**Rei le entrega un sobre grande.

Nicolás se acerca a Zafiro que en ese instante prepara un te de tila en al cocina y pensando que es el esposo de Serena le da información.

**-Coronel –**hace saludo militar.

**-Descanse Sargento ¿Qué informaciones se manejan?**

Nicolás se acerca y habla confidencialmente.

-**Las cosas estaban tensas en Irak y se estaban preparando para volver cuando fueron emboscados en el complejo petrolífero.**

**-¡Diablos! –**Observa a Serena que está muy pálida –**No le digan nada de esto a Serena por favor.**

**-Descuide Coronel, es información clasificada.**

**-Espere un momento Sargento –**Se acerca a la rubia con la taza humeante -**¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato?**

**-No creo poder dormir –**Niega rechazando el te.

**-No importa si no duermes, pero recuéstate y cuando te sientas con fuerza regresas a la sala.**

Rei y Amy escuchan.

**-Deberías hacerle caso –**La morena de cabello largo toma la taza mientras las chicas la acompañan a la alcoba.

Mina regresa de su apartamento con su madrastra y ve a Zafiro que le hace señas hacia el pasillo y desaparece.

**-Ahora sí podemos hablar –**Se reúnen todos en la sala.

**-Del atentado se supo que ocurrió hace una semana –**Taiki informa –**Pero hace dos noches se dio a conocer ya que las comunicaciones eran interceptadas por los rebeldes.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? –**Seiya ha estado en la base y no ha tenido ninguna noticia.

**-Mamá fue informada esta mañana en el hospital –**Amy interviene al salir a llevar la taza a la cocina –**Están preparando el área de quemados y de cuidados intensivos.**

**-¿Saben alguna noticia de la teniente Tomoe? –**Como oficial de mayor rango Zafiro interroga.

**-Mamá nos avisará tan pronto como se entere.**

Como si la hubieran invocado, la madre de Zafiro y Amy aparece en la puerta. Es una mujer de edad madura de cabello platinado y ojos azules.

**-¿Cómo está mi nuera?**

**-¡Mamá! –**Zafiro se ruboriza –**Te dije que….**

**-Buenas noches para los que no me conocen –**Se presenta a Rei y Nicolás –**Soy Ayame Black y le tengo noticias a la niña… -**La busca con la mirada.

**-Le dije que fuera a descansar un rato, está muy pálida y la noticia la debilitó –**Su hijo le explica cayendo en cuenta muy tarde que habló como si fueran pareja.

Su madre lo mira significativamente antes de colocarse las gafas y leer el informe.

**-La teniente tiene quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en piernas y brazos sin que hasta los momentos haya sufrido alguna infección, su cabello se le quemó en la explosión –**Deja de leer y explica –**El Ingeniero Tomoe la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando les arrojaron una granada, por eso las quemaduras no están extendidas en su cuerpo, pero la onda de choque afectó su columna vertebral y varios órganos internos sufriendo de hemorragia interna. Fue rescatada a tiempo e intervenida quirúrgicamente para parar el sangrado. El último informe enviado desde Irak dice que está estable y podrá viajar mañana.**

Seiya toma la fotografía de la mesa, fue tomada por Serena en una de sus conexiones y en ella aparecen Haruka y Soishi riendo.

La rubia con el cabello suelto se ve feliz y sus ojos verdes muestran el amor que siente hacia la chica que ahora sufre en la alcoba….

Chapter 5

Serena está sentada con las almohadas en su espalda viendo la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

**-Hola hija ¿Te sientes mejor? –** Ayame llega y se sienta junto a ella

Las otras chicas se apartan cuando ven que le toma el pulso y revisa sus pupilas.

**-Estoy bien señora Ayame, solo impresionada.**

**-¿Qué es eso de señora? –**Le acaricia el cabello –**Llámame Ayame o mamá si gustas.**

Mina ahoga una exclamación, sabe por donde viene la madre de Zafiro, tanto Ayame como ella saben del amor secreto que el militar siente por Serena, solo que para la mujer el que su hijo tenga a su amiga como novia es una realidad.

**-Señora Ayame –**La llama al ver que Serena se ha ruborizado sin comprender bien lo que quiso decir –**Deberíamos salir y dejarla sola.**

**-Tienes razón Mina –**Secunda Lita –**Tal vez a solas se sienta mejor.**

Zafiro que iba a rescatar a Serena de su madre ha escuchado la indiscreción de Ayame y entra enojado.

**-Hay mucha gente en la alcoba.**

Lita invita a Rei a salir con ella hacia su apartamento y Mina toma a Ayame de la mano, saliendo ambas con su madrastra que se ha mostrado silenciosa y ha sido solamente espectadora. Ya pasó por la pena de perder a su primer esposo en una incursión y conoce perfectamente el dolor que la joven está sintiendo.

Zafiro se queda a solas con Serena y cierra la puerta sentándose a su lado.

**-Zafiro yo… -**Ella baja la cabeza mirando sus manos apretadas.

El militar la toma por el mentón levantando su rostro la mira detenidamente para luego acercarse y besarla suavemente hasta que ella responde su beso, pero repentinamente corta el contacto.

**-Serena…**

**-¡No puede ser! –**Le dice sin mirarlo intentando alejarse pero él la toma por la muñeca –**No soy digna para nadie, ¡estoy sucia! –**Y entre lamentos habla – **¡Estoy marcada por mi pasado…!**

Zafiro la atrae y abrazándola besa su cabello, mientras Serena llora contra su pecho.

**-Se todo lo que te sucedió, se que fuiste engañada y que un mal hombre quiso destruirte, pero eso no te hace indigna, al contrario, te hace valiosa porque pudiste levantarte y seguir adelante, no permitiste que ese hecho te hundiera –**Aún recuerda la vez que la halló en la farmacia sufriendo por un canalla, desea encontrarlo y enfrentarlo –**Por eso te amo.**

Serena mueve la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

**-Mereces una buena mujer… yo no lo soy.**

**-Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido, dulce, responsable que ilumina mi vida desde que te conocí. Los días que no te vi sentían mi vida nublada.**

La rubia lo abraza con fuerza lamentándose.

**-¿Cómo no te conocí a ti antes de que pasara eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir Soishi y no…?**

**-También lamento no haberte conocido antes, nada de lo que sufriste hubiera ocurrido, te habría protegido de ese ser sin corazón –**Acaricia su cabello hasta que Serena se calma y levanta la mirada –**Pero quiero hacerlo desde ahora en adelante.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** –Le pregunta confundida. Tantas emociones la tienen anonadada.

**\- Quiero decir, que si quieres ser realmente mi novia y prometida, que si quieres que te ayude a sanar la herida de tu corazón y amarte hasta que no tengamos aliento en nuestros cuerpos.**

**-¿Hablas de…? –**Se ruboriza.

**-Hablo de si te quieres casar conmigo cuando tu hermana pueda caminar y tener los niños que ella nos ayudará a malcriar.**

Serena lo observa a los ojos antes de llorar nuevamente y abrazarlo. Las mismas palabras de Haruka la última noche que la vio antes de marcharse a Irak, cuando estaba feliz porque vería a su esposo.

Su corazón sangra porque esas palabras son las que deseó haber escuchado de los labios de Darien, pero de él solo salieron palabras de odio y desprecio, en cambio su amigo las ha pronunciado de una forma tan maravillosa que ha conmovido su corazón. Nunca lo amará como amó a Darien, pero hará el intento de amarlo y hacerlo feliz.

En silencio se retira un poco de él y asiente antes de hablar.

**-Solo si Mina es mi dama de honor –**Intenta aparentar seriedad.

**-Entonces será una boda de locura –**Ríe antes de besarla.

Serena llora en silencio por no sentir lo que sintió con Darien y reprendiéndose mentalmente responde a su beso.

Mina que no está acostumbrada a tocar allí abre la puerta y entra encontrando a sus amigos abrazados y besándose, ellos no han escuchado la puerta, por lo que divertida, se acerca y carraspea fuertemente junto a sus oídos haciendo que sobresaltados se separen.

**-Vaya, vaya, así que la mentira no es tan mentira y resultó ser una verdad verdadera,**

**-¡¿Qué?! –**Preguntan ambos ante el juego de palabras.

**-Que si se traen algo –**Ríe y mueve las cejas encantadoramente haciendo ruborizar a Serena.

**-La verdad es que acabo de pedirle que sea mi novia y…**

**-¡Obvio que la respuesta fue positiva su coronel! –**ha olvidado para que fue a llamarlos hasta que Seiya le grita desde la sala,

**¡¿Te puedes concentrar una vez en tu vida y preguntarle?!**

**-¡Ah si! Vine a preguntarte si tus padres se llaman Kenji y… -**Olvida el nombre de la madre.

**-¿Ikuko? –**La chica desde la cama pregunta asustada asintiendo.

**-¡Si lo son! –**Grita Mina desde la puerta hacia la sala antes de sentarse al otro lado de la cama –**Están en la entrada muertos de frío.**

**-¡Mis padres! –**Serena los mira aterrada – **¡Aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarlos!**

**-Tranquila que estaré contigo todo el tiempo –**Zafiro le sonríe para darle valor aunque él tiembla al saber que conocerá a sus futuros suegros.

**-Y yo estaré con la aspiradora para recoger los resto de Zafirito cuando tu papá lo haga trizas –**Su amiga comenta riendo.

**-¡Vaya! –**El militar la mira irónico -**¡Es bueno contar con amigas como tú! Deberíamos utilizarte para bajarle la moral al enemigo.**

Ambas ríen.

**-Ahora díganme cuales son sus planes ya que decidieron dejarse de tonterías. ¡Eso si! Iré a todas sus citas como buena chaperona y…**

**-Para escapar de tus hermanos.**

**-¡Sabes leer la mente! –**Jocosa ríe –**Con tal de escapar de esos soy capaz de meterme a militar…. Si pudiera levantarme antes de las ocho –**Hace una graciosa mueca.

Escuchan ruidos de personas que llegan y las voces amadas, haciendo que Serena recuerde que están allí por Haruka.

Levantándose corre hacia la sala y viendo a su madre se lanza a sus brazos a llorar.

**-¡Mamita…! ¡Haruka y Soishi…! –**Las lágrimas de madre e hija se confunden.

Kenji la hala separándola de su madre y abrazándola fuertemente le besa las mejillas.

**-¡Mi princesita! –**No tiene palabras para expresar su alegría de verla nuevamente –**Lo sabemos mi niña. Estamos acá por ella… y por ti.**

**-¡Mi terrón de azúcar! –**Sammy la llama y ella se suelta de su padre abrazándolo –**Creí que lejos de nosotros habrías crecido unos centímetros –**Le bromea abrazándola y alzándola –**Debería darte una paliza por hacernos sufrir.**

**-¿Qué saben de la niña? –**Ikuko limpia sus lágrimas y acepta el te que le ofrece Ayame –**Gracias.**

**-La teniente Tomoe está estable y mañana la repatriarán con los restos mortales de su esposo. Por cierto soy Ayame Black la suegra de su hija.**

**-¡¿Qué?! –**Los tres miran asombrados a Serena que ruborizada baja la cabeza.

**-Concentrémonos en Haruka primero y luego les doy las explicaciones que quieran.**

Zafiro sale de la alcoba hablando por teléfono, corta la llamada.

**-Señores, hemos sido convocados a la base a las 1.00 horas –**Observa a sus futuros suegros que lo ven admirados, por lo menos es un punto a su favor –**Debemos preparar todo para la llegada del vuelo. El Ministro de Defensa arribará a primera hora.**

**-Eso les deja menos de quince minutos.**

Jedite, Rei y Nicolás se levantan y hacen saludo militar.

**-Si señor. Iremos a cambiarnos y nos vemos allá –**Salen rápidamente, Zafiro besa a Serena en la mejilla antes de salir.

**-Creo que es hora de dejar dormir a la familia –**Ayame insta –**Mañana será un día duro y ellos necesitan toda su energía –**Abraza a Serena –**Ya llegaron tus padres pero si me necesitas sabes donde hallarme.**

**-Gracias –**A su vez la abraza –**Hasta mañana.**

**-Vamos a casa –**Seiya toma la mano de Mina y la lleva forzada.

**-¿Esa es manera de tratar a una dama? –**Sammy se para frente a él –**Debiste nacer de una piedra para que no sepas como relacionarte con una mujer.**

**-Resulta que es mi hermana y nadie te dijo que opinaras.**

**-A mi hermana la trato con delicadeza y me meto porque…**

Mina se suelta y observa a Sammy agradecida.

**-Te agradezco, pero este animal jamás sabrá diferenciar una mujer de una mula, así que creo que pierdes tu tiempo con este chacal –**Se para de puntillas y besa su mejilla –**De todas maneras gracias por tu caballerosidad,**

Camina hacia la salida dejando a Seiya enojado,

**-Espero que no seas el novio de mi hermana porque juro que quedará viuda antes de casarse –**El rubio lo amenaza sin importarle que sea mayor,

**-Vamos hermano –**Fighter lo toma del brazo y abandonan el apartamento en silencio. Aparte de Jedaite y Zafiro, el hermano de Serena gana su admiración,

Yaten ha visto la manera como el desconocido defendió a Mina ganándose un beso de ella y enfurece. ¡Ahora resultan ser dos a los que tendrá que quitar del camino! Pasa a su lado empujándolo con el hombro antes de salir,

El joven rubio no le da importancia cierra la puerta y se acerca a su hermana abrazándola antes de caminar juntos al sofá,

**-Se que les debo una explicación…**

**-No nos debes nada mi amor –**Ikuko se sienta al otro lado y la abraza –**Me siento feliz de haberte recuperado, lo demás no cuenta.**

**-Solo el hecho de que tengas novio –**Kenji dice incómodo.

**-¡ah, si! –**Ruborizada comienza –**Hoy me pidió que me case con él y acepté.**

**-¿Estaba presente? **–Sammy la interroga -**¿Cuál de ellos es?**

**-Zafiro Black… el que dio la orden a los oficiales.**

Los tres exclaman asombrados.

**-Pudo haber sido peor –**Kenji no pierde la oportunidad de mostrarse celoso -**¿Cuál es su rango?**

**-Coronel **–Se abraza a su madre –**Mamita perdóname por irme así.**

**-No hay nada que perdonar mi bebita, ya estás conmigo nuevamente y…**

**-No volveré a Tokio, mi vida ahora está en este lugar y viviré con Haruka hasta que me case.**

**-¿Y tus estudios? –**Sammy sospecha que algo malo le sucedió en Tokio, su hermana es alegre, irradia felicidad y la chica a la que acaba de encontrar le falta vida a pesar de decir que se casará -**No has hecho tanto para dejar todo casi culminando -** No interrogará ahora por las circunstancias.

**-Iré y haré lo concerniente para hacer el traslado para acá –**Baja la cabeza –**No dejaré mis estudios por nadie, solo que…**

**-Es hora de dormir –**Kenji anuncia –**Ha sido un día duro. Ocuparemos la alcoba de Haruka y Sammy dormirá en la última.**

Su familia se levanta obedeciéndolo...

**Tokio**

**8:00 AM.**

Darien compra el diario en el kiosco en la esquina de su nueva residencia.

Después del suceso con Amanda buscó un apartamento tipo estudio y se mudó dejándole a su hermana la propiedad. Ella solo pasa a verlo a la fábrica cuando hay reuniones de accionistas o cuando debe pedirle que firme algún informe.

Camina silencioso hacia la fábrica y luego de saludar a los empleados se encierra en su oficina.

Un día más sin verla sin saber de ella, sin escuchar su voz…

Solo espera que el sobre que le envió haya llegado a sus manos.

Su apariencia ha desmejorado un poco. Lleva el cabello más largo, no se rasura la barba muy seguida y ha perdido peso.

Sentándose en el sillón coloca a un lado los pendientes del día y abre el diario encontrando la primicia del atentado en Irak.

Lee sin mucho interés hasta que llega a la reseña de la vida de Soshi Tomoe y su esposa Haruka Tomoe.

Comienza a recordar que Serena le contó alguna vez de una hermana de crianza llamada Haruka que está en el ejército

**-¿Será coincidencia? –**Un sentimiento de esperanza invade su corazón

Lee nuevamente la noticia para luego encender el ordenador y buscar la información de Haruka Tomoe

Salen varias informaciones hasta que da con la página del protocolo para el recibimiento del primo del Ministro de Defensa y su esposa.

"_**El avión arribará al Aeropuerto Militar de Kurobe donde se le harán los honores correspondientes al rango del Teniente Coronel. Estarán presentes el Ministro de Defensa Malachite Tomoe, primo del Teniente Coronel y la familia de la Teniente Haruka Tomoe, viuda y sobreviviente del atentado, Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino y sus hermanos Sammy y Serena Tsukino, de ésta última se rumora que es la prometida del Coronel del Ejército Zafiro Black…"**_

**-¡¿Qué?! **-Se levanta apresurado y ve a su secretaria que va hacia él con documentos por firmar –**Debo irme, llama a mi hermana que ocupe mi lugar.**

**-¡Pero señor Chiba! Debe firmar la orden de pago semanal!**

Él regresa firma rápidamente y sale corriendo a su apartamento para bañarse y afeitarse antes de tomar una maleta y meter unas cuantas cosas.

Para un taxi y aborda rápidamente.

**-A la terminal de trenes.**

**-Si señor.**

Llegan pronto y comprando el boleto espera el próximo tren hacia Kurobe que saldrá a las diez en punto. Observando su reloj cada dos minutos camina de un lado a otro recordando la publicación en Internet

_**-"…y Serena Tsukino, de ésta última se rumora que es la prometida del Coronel del Ejército Zafiro Black…"**_

Cierra los ojos atormentado

**-Que no sea cierto, por favor, que Serena no haya encontrado con quien olvidarme…**

Chapter 6

**Base Militar de Kurobe**

El Ministro de Defensa Malachite Tomoe sale de la habitación que el general de División le asignara cuando arribó el helicóptero que lo traslado desde Tokio a las cinco de la mañana

Tiene en su poder el expediente de Haruka y el informe del atentado en Irak.

**-Ministro**

Los soldados en el pasillo le hacen saludo militar mientras avanza hacia el despacho que le fue establecido. Él solo guarda silencio.

Aparte de su esposa… corrección, ex esposa Setsuna Meioh y su hija Hotaru Tomoe era el único familiar que tenía, con el cual hablaba muy poco desde que se opusiera a su boda con la Teniente en ese entonces soldado raso Haruka Tenoh, hija natural de una drogadicta y adoptada en la adolescencia por una familia de clase media después que fuera arrestada por robo.

Nunca quiso conocerla, no ha visto su fotografía, para él fue una mala mujer que engatusó a Soishi para quedarse con su fortuna, aunque extrañamente ellos vivían solo con sus sueldos de soldados y vivían en una de las residencias para oficiales dentro de la base en Tokio.

Revisando las cuentas de su primo no vio ninguna transacción escandalosa excepto la compra del apartamento, ningún vehículo, ya que los dos usaban los que el ejército les facilitó. Las cuentas de Haruka no tienen más que sus sueldos y bonos, nada que la haga parecer una persona deshonesta.

La última vez que vio a su primo fue cuando fríamente le pidió que firmara el permiso para la compra del apartamento en Kurobe y abandonó el despacho del Ministerio cuando él le preguntó si se iba a vivir solo.

Se siente culpable por lo sucedido, ya que fue quien ordenó el traslado de Haruka a Irak para alejarla de Soishi, lo que no pensó fue que él se ofreciera como ingeniero en jefe para los trabajos en el país en conflicto armado

Llega al despacho y se encierra sentándose luego en el sillón abre el expediente de Haruka y lo primero que ve es una hermosa mujer de cabello largo atado en un moño sonriéndole desde una fotografía con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de alegría.

Su record en el ejército es intachable, varias recomendaciones de sus superiores como soldado fiel a su país.

Lee de un castigo de confinamiento de dos meses por golpear a un superior que intentó abusar de su rango para cometer abuso sexual. Soishi estuvo con ella apoyándola y declarando a su favor, buena esposa, servicial, y sobre todo excelente ser humano

Pensativo cierra el expediente

**-Soishi –**Habla solo -**Siempre tuviste razón, yo estaba equivocado primo.**

Permanece uno minutos mirando al vacío cuando tocan a la puerta

**-Adelante**

**-Señor** –Un soldado entra y le hace saludo militar

**-Descanse soldado –**Le dice, desearía estar en otro lugar –**Los familiares de la Teniente Tomoe han llegado**

**-Hágalos pasar**

**-Si señor**

Sale y segundos después entra la familia Tsukino, Kenji e Ikuko son los primeros en atravesar la puerta luego Sammy y por último Serena que no está muy feliz de estar en la misma habitación que el hombre que despreció a su hermana años atrás, sus padres no lo saben, Haruka se lo contó a ella solamente después de cumplir un año de casada, pero no le dio importancia porque el amor de Soishi lo compensaba todo

**-Buenos días señor Ministro –**Kenji habla en nombre de la familia.

Las mujeres están vestidas de negro, Ikuko lleva un vestido clásico y zapatos negros planos, Serena viste una falda hasta los tobillos con abertura a los lados, botas hasta las rodillas de tacón alto y un jersey negro manga larga de cuello alto y un suéter de lana del mismo color con el cabello rubio atado con un moño en la nuca.

La rubia lo estudia desde donde se encuentra cerca de la puerta, no le parece desagradable… Aunque Darien tampoco lo parecía.

**-Buenos días, tomen asiento por favor**

Kenji asiste a su esposa y busca a Serena que ha quedado atrás cerca de la puerta

**-Ven hija**

**-Estoy bien acá, tal vez el Ministro cree que por ser familia de Haruka que no somos dignos de acercarnos a él**

**-Señorita… -**Incómodo le dice –**Este no es momento de discutir, ambas familias hemos sufrido una pérdida**

**\- ¿Sabía que las navidades su primo las pasaba con mi hermana en nuestra casa? a pesar de ser feliz con ella usted le empañó la felicidad con el desprecio hacia ella**

**-Serena no es momento… -**Kenji le suplica sin comprender nada

**-¡Si lo es! –**La rabia que siente por la muerte de Soishi la tienen rabiosa -** Y debe estar furioso porque quien murió fue su primo y no Haruka.**

**-No es cierto…**

**-Para nosotros Soishi era tan familia como ella, nos duele mucho su pérdida, un hombre completo que sabía amar en cambio otros son los que no deberían vivir**

**-¡Serena…! –**Ikuko no reconoce a su hija, siempre ha sido dulce y ahora parece otra persona llena de amargura

**-Disculpen voy a vomitar, no soporto estar acá –**Sin esperar sale del despacho y se sienta en la silla de afuera

Sammy sale inmediatamente y se sienta a su lado abrazando a su hermana

**-¿Qué sucede mi terrón de azúcar?**

**-¿Por qué Soishi? ¿Por qué Haruka? –**Angustiada se pregunta

**-Eso no lo podemos saber, ahora estamos bien, más tarde no sabemos –**Le acaricia el cabello –**Solo podemos vivir y amar a nuestros seres queridos, decirles todos los días que los amamos así se cansen de escucharlos**

**-Nuestra última comunicación fue hace diez días, ellos reían y hacían planes de hacerme la niñera oficial de su primer hijo, Soishi decía que su primera niña tendría los nombres de Haruka y míos combinados, yo le decía que no se le ocurriera ponerle su nombre a un hijo varón porque entonces sería un anciano prematuro**

**-Sí ese era él, reír pese a las circunstancias**

La rubia llora en silencio y limpia sus mejillas antes de hablar

**-¿Sabes? él me llamaba enanita –**Ríe muy a su pesar –**decía que si trabajaba sembrando arroz no me dolería la columna**

**-Él era muy imaginativo, a mí me dijo que me conseguiría una novia militar que me obligara a pararme firme**

**-Eso fue la última navidad, cuando todos estábamos felices… Ahora solo hay dolor**

**-Pero debemos estar prestos para recibir y ayudar a Haruka en todo**

**-Quiero irme de acá, quiero buscar a Haruka**

**-¿Por qué te marchaste de Tokio sin avisar?**

Serena se retira y levantándose vuelve al despacho dejando a su hermano sorprendido por su actitud

Malachite al verla la invita a acercarse pero ella se mantiene al margen

**-Le decía a sus padres que el avión llegará antes, nuestros soldados fueron evacuados dos horas antes de lo previsto por amenazas de un nuevo atentado, así que llegarán acá en una hora, nos facilitará el trabajo ya que los medios de comunicación no harán alarde**

**-Si es así –**Kenji se levanta -**Creo que deberíamos ir al aeropuerto**

**-Permítanme invitarlos a comer antes de partir al aeropuerto –**Observa a Serena, ella tiene toda razón de no querer cerca de él –**Señorita Tsukino, deberíamos hacer las paces y concentrarnos en la recuperación de su hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer dadas las circunstancias.**

**-¿Intentará hacer una de sus trampas?**

Malachite se ruboriza preguntándose que tanto sabrá ella

**-Le doy mi palabra de honor que no haré nada que la decepcione o perjudique a su hermana**

Ella lo mira estudiando su expresión

**-No se si me arrepentiré pero por el bien de Haruka haré el intento.**

Malachite satisfecho llama al soldado cercano a la puerta

**-Señor**

**-Diríjanos al comedor**

**-Si señor**

**-Acompáñenme por favor –**Le ofrece el brazo a Serena que luego de ver a sus padres que e hacen señas positivas accede a su invitación.

Una hora después ven como el avión de la fuerza aérea aterriza. Zafiro es el oficial que dirige los honores al ataúd que trae los restos de Soishi, Más atrás se presenta una ambulancia que trasladará a Haruka al hospital. Ikuko rompe el protocolo al ver como desciende la camilla del avión e intenta acercarse pero un militar le niega el paso hasta que Malachite le ordena permitirle que acompañe a la herida en la ambulancia.

Serena con anteojos oscuros observa todo como en un sueño, no puede creer que Soishi esté en ese ataúd y que Haruka sea esa mujer sin cabello y casi muerta que vio inmóvil en la camilla.

Un auto oscuro se estaciona en las afueras y de él desciende una joven muy blanca de cabello azabache y ojos color violeta, corre hacia los civiles y se detiene cerca de Sammy mirando con expresión de dolor el féretro. Busca con la vista al Ministro y lo halla al lado de una rubia pequeña y delgada. Decide esperar que acabe el recibimiento y embarquen el ataúd en la camioneta de la funeraria. Silenciosa ve como un coronel se acerca a la rubia y la abraza

**-¿Estás bien mi amor?**

Malachite observa y escucha en silencio, había escuchado algo del compromiso de la hermana la esposa de Soishi con un coronel, lo que no pensó es que fuera con el firme candidato a próximo General de Brigada

**-Si pero quiero irme al hospital con Haruka –**Con voz suave Serena le responde

Zafiro observa al Ministro pidiéndole permiso

**-Llévela con su hermana Coronel, yo iré tan pronto mi hija aparezca**

**-Ya estoy aquí –**Ella se acerca por fin –**Lamento haber llegado tarde pero me entretuve viendo las noticias, dijeron que el tren de las diez que venía para Kurobe se descarriló y hay varios muertos y numerosos heridos.**

**-¡Demonios! Otra desgracia más –**Se lamenta Malachite

**-Vamos Serena –**Sammy se coloca a un lado de Serena mientras Zafiro está al otro respetuosamente tomando su codo

Hotaru ve por primera vez al rubio y le parece encantador

**-¿Quiénes son?**

**-La familia de la esposa de Soishi**

**-¿De esa mujer? –**Tiene diecisiete años y en su casa solo ha escuchado malas referencias de Haruka

Sammy la escucha y regresa furioso

**-¡Óyeme bien muchachita! ¡Jamás…! ¡Jamás te refieras a mi hermana así! –**Le dice con la furia reflejada en sus ojos -**¡Ella es la mejor persona que existe! Así que lávate la boca antes de hablar de ella **–Termina susurrando las palabras

Da la vuelta dejando a la chica ruborizada y con ganas de llorar

**-Hija, tú y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente y lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a ser prudente.**

La toma de la mano y avanza hacia la Hummer que le sirve de vehículo

**-¿Por qué me trató así? –**Se siente humillada y ofendida hasta que su padre le entrega el expediente de la teniente

Lee cada palabra revisando dos veces cada página

**-Perdóname hija, yo soy el que debió recibir la furia de ese joven y no tú, pero no debiste expresarte así**

**-Tienes razón –**regresa el expediente** –Eso quiere decir que alejaste a mi tío sin causa alguna, mi mamá se opuso a tu desprecio hacia su esposa y la increpaste tanto que terminó divorciándose de ti, la juzgué cuando dijo que eras un bruto, te apoyé a ti y no a ella que siempre tuvo la razón**

**-Debo reconocer la verdad y esa es que fui un estúpido que no quise darle una oportunidad a ella, Perdí el contacto con mi primo por mi ceguera y por discriminar a una persona que tal vez sea más humana y útil que yo**

Llegan al hospital y son escoltados hacia la unidad de quemados

Allí ya están Kenji y sus hijos, Ikuko está en la habitación con Haruka, le permitieron cinco minutos a cada uno para verla. Serena abraza a Zafiro escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, Mina y Lita los acompañan, Amy irá tan pronto llegue la niñera a cuidar al pequeño Yaten

Hotaru observa a Sammy de espalda y apenada se acerca

**-¿Cómo está?**

**-¿Quieres saber si ya murió? –**Irónico le pregunta

**-Perdóname por mis palabras en el aeropuerto –**Baja la cabeza y une las manos –**No debí expresarme de esa manera hacia tu hermana. Es que todo esto me ha dejado un poco nublada y la muerte repentina de mi tío…**

**-Tienes razón, perdóname, no debí hablarte así sobre todo si compartimos la misma pérdida, comencemos como debió ser, soy Samuel Tsukino –**Le ofrece la mano

**-Hotaru Tomoe –**se la toma un instante –**Mucho gusto Samuel**

**-Llámame Sammy por favor**

Ikuko sale de la habitación e inmediatamente se acerca su familia

**-La niña está bien dadas las circunstancias, sus manos y pies están vendados hasta los codos y las rodillas, le raparon su cabello porque la mayor parte se le quemó y gracias a Dios su rostro no tiene marcas. ¡Ah! Ha evolucionado bien de la operación pero la tienen sedada porque solo grita preguntando por su esposo –**Gime abrazando a Kenji -**¡No se como tomará su muerte! ¿Qué le diremos?**

**-¿Me permiten pasar a verla? –**Malachite pregunta mirando a Serena que observa a Zafiro buscando su opinión

**-Permítele por favor**

**-Está bien, puede pasar**

La doctora de guardia es Ayame que en ese instante en la habitación revisa la historia médica con el tratamiento que le pusieron a la chica en el extranjero

**-Permiso –**Malachite entra con bata, gorra y tapaboca

**-Pase usted**

Él se acerca a la cama y observa a la joven postrada en la cama.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-La cicatriz por la cirugía para detener la hemorragia interna está cicatrizando bien, una cirugía plástica la borrará y su abdomen no mostrará secuelas, acabamos de cambiar las vendas y puede observar que las quemaduras de las manos sanarán muy bien, la de la pierna izquierda es la más delicada pero con transplante de piel podremos cubrir la parte más crítica, usaremos piel sintética primero si no funciona tomaremos piel interna de sus muslos. Pero lo que me preocupa en realidad es su columna vertebral, no tiene reflejos en las extremidades inferiores, le haremos una resonancia magnética para evaluar el daño.**

Malachite escucha silencioso viendo el rostro de la rubia, no pensó que fuera tan hermosa a pesar de tener el cabello al ras. Es muy alta y delgada. Su piel es blanca y no es nada de lo que él imaginó por mucho tiempo

**-("**_**Perdóname Soishi, perdóneme teniente") -**_Abandona la habitación en silencio y se acerca a sus familiares –**Debo partir a Tokio para cumplir los compromisos del Ministerio pero tengan la seguridad que la Teniente será bien atendida y si necesitan algo –**Saca una tarjeta personal –**No duden en llamarme**

Ven que médicos y enfermeras corren hacia la entrada

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Sammy le pregunta a uno de los camilleros

**-Hubo un descarrilamiento y los primeros heridos acaba de llegar –**Le dice rápidamente

**¿Quieres ver a tu hermana ahora o esperarás a mañana? -**Zafiro le pregunta a Serena

Ayame sale

**-Las visitan están suspendidas hasta mañana, le haremos varios análisis y tardarán mucho **–Observa la palidez de Serena –**Hijo lleva a tu novia a casa y asegúrate que duerma**

**-Está bien mamá**

Abrazando a Serena caminan hacia la salida seguidos de sus padres y Sammy, Lita Y Mina se quedan curiosas para ver a los heridos que ingresan.

Amy llega y ve que los heridos son muchos para la cantidad de médicos por lo que se queda a ayudar

La familia decide salir por una puerta lateral para no estorbar la emergencia. Mientras ellos abordan la camioneta Darien es ingresado inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza, una pierna rota y una perforación en un pulmón…

Chapter 7

Amy atiende a un paciente con fractura en la muñeca, cuando ve el ingreso de Darien, entregándole la orden de rayos X y exámenes de rutina a la enfermera que la asiste corre detrás de la camilla

**-Darien Chiba, veintiocho años procedente de Tokio –**El paramédico le entrega la historia con los primeros auxilios aplicados mientras caminan hacia un cubículo –**Fractura limpia de fémur, herida abierta desde la frente hasta lateral derecho no parece haber fractura de cráneo pero lo decidirá usted, pulmón derecho perforado con la manija de la puerta…**

**-Dígame que estará bien por favor –**La joven que los sigue le suplica

**-¿Es su esposa?**

**-No, pero él salvó mi vida, cuando nos descarrilamos vio como fui lanzada hacia los fierros desprendidos de la puerta y se soltó del pasamanos para sujetarme –**La joven de cabello aguamarina la mira al borde del llanto –**Por mi culpa está herido, porque al protegerme recibió todo el impacto**

**-¿Su nombre? –**Amy la toma de las mejillas y observa sus ojos buscando algún signo de contusión cerebral o shock

**-Michiru Kaioh –**Tiene un rasguño en su cuello y la ropa ensangrentada

**-¿Está herida?**

**-No –**Michiru señala a Darien -** es su sangre**

**-Bien señorita Kaioh, necesitamos llevar inmediatamente al señor Chiba a cirugía así que le agradecería que intente contactar con sus familiares y espere calmada en la puerta –**Amy observa a Mina que se acerca pálida al ver tanta gente con heridas de consideración –**Mina por favor**

**-¿Si? –**Observa como las enfermeras cortan la ropa del hombre con tijeras dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo que cubren con una sábana desechable

**-Acompaña a la señorita y entre ambas localicen un familiar del señor Chiba –**Revisa los bolsillos de la chaqueta encontrando sus documentos –**Comienza por aquí, ahora por favor necesitamos ir a quirófano –**Da la vuelta y comienza a dar órdenes a la ves que revisa la cabeza de Darien y luego aprieta su costado buscando algún objeto extraño –**Necesitamos valores, radiografía de cabeza, pierna derecha y tórax, llamen a quirófano tres y a la doctora Black, si no está disponible localicen al doctor…**

**-Vamos –**Mina la toma del hombro para avanzar

**-Si necesitan donantes de sangre estoy dispuesta a donar –**Michiru se ofrece antes de abandonar el cubículo

Ambas jóvenes se separan de la sala de emergencia, Mina comienza a sacar los documentos, la licencia de conducir, una tarjeta de presentación que lo acredita como presidente de la fábrica de Uniformes Chiba y la fotografía de él con una joven muy parecida va a cerrar la cartera de bolsillo cuando otra imagen llama su atención

La fotografía muestra a Serena y él sonriendo a la cámara **"Serena y yo el día que nos conocimos" **Observa anonadada la fecha, dos meses antes que su amiga huyera a Kurobe.

Observa que Michiru toma la tarjeta de presentación y llama a los números telefónicos de la fábrica por lo que continúa indagando. Varias fotografías de su amiga feliz como jamás la ha conocido, un brillo de amor en sus ojos celestes ¿Será él…? ¿Será el hombre que le desgració la vida? La vida no puede ser tan cruel con Serena, después de aparentemente superar su engaño y estar bien al lado de Zafiro venir a aparecer precisamente en el mismo hospital que su hermana

¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Debe decirle para que lo vea y así traicionar su amistad con Zafiro u ocultarle su presencia?

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué precisamente ella tuvo que enterarse que ese hombre está en Kurobe?

**-Está bien –**Escucha que Michiru habla por teléfono –**Les diré que se pongan en contacto con ustedes… si, lo haré**

Corta la llamada

**-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Con quién hablaste?**

**-Con su hermana… Amanda Chiba, así dijo que se llama, la pobre no puede venir porque la ruta está bloqueada pero pidió que lo envíen a Tokio tan pronto como puedan para que lo asistan sus médicos personales**

**-¿Eres su novia, su esposa? ¿Venías acompañándolo?– **Desea que la respuesta sea positiva para no tener que decirle nada a Serena

**-No, era una pasajera como él, nos conocimos en el tren, me contó que venía a Kurobe a buscar a la mujer que ama y otras cosas que no entendí, yo vine porque hay una vacante de terapista ocupacional en el hospital, venía a la entrevista con la doctora Ayame Black**

**-Vamos a dirección para que te cambien la fecha de entrevista, ella está muy ocupada hoy con la llegada de…**

**-¡Ah, si! Los soldados que…**

**-Esos mismos. Si quieres ir al baño primero para que arregles el cabello y te limpies la sangre de la blusa**

Michiru observa su ropa, la blusa blanca está completamente manchada de sangre al frente, su falda verde tiene salpicaduras de sangre y una mancha de lodo mientras sus sandalias blancas tienen un tira rota

**-Siempre traigo una blusa en mi bolso, no sabemos cuando algún descuidado nos derrama algo por error así que… -**Abre su bolso y saca una bolsa plástica con algo negro –**Cambiaré mi blusa pero no puedo hacer nada por las sandalias y la falda**

**-Por lo menos es algo –**Le hace una mueca –**La próxima vez mete una blusa que combine con los zapatos**

**-Lo tomaré en cuenta –**Sonríe antes de recordar a Darien –**Solo espero que nada le pase a mi ángel salvador**

"**Ángel salvador para ti, verdugo despiadado para mi amiga" **Piensa la rubia al ver como la joven se retira buscando un baño. Observa a Lita que atiende un bebé mientras le toman puntos a su madre en la frente. Los soldados que son médicos fueron convocados para que asistan a los heridos antes de regresar a la capilla donde se le rendirán honores a Soishi.

Prestar atención a Andrew Furuhata llega y abrazar a Lita antes de recibir una bata y caminar con una enfermera hacia rayos X y la sala de resonancias, él es especialista en imagenología y trabaja en el hospital de la base, su hermano Jedaite es entrenador de fútbol, lamentablemente Seiya aparte de ser profesor de educación física también es graduado de fisioterapista, por lo que es convocado también para que asista a los médicos.

Mina se esconde de él y lo observa trabajar junto al jefe de emergencia, obedeciendo cada orden y escribiendo en la historia los tratamientos de cada paciente. Su primo aparece y se pone a la orden

Yaten es estudiante de medicina del último año a punto de graduarse, hará una especialización en pediatría según Amy aunque Mina no lo puede comprender, siendo un hombre que al único niño que quiere es a su sobrino no logra visualizarlo rodeado de pequeños llorones, pero bueno, si ella llega a tener un hijo él sería el último doctor a quien le permitiría tocar a su hijo

Mina está entre la lealtad a su amigo o decirle a Serena de Darien, se decide por lo último y llama al apartamento desde el teléfono del mostrador

**-**_**"Hola"**_ –Zafiro es quien responde

**-Zafirito soy Mina quería saber si Serena está despierta, necesito hablar con ella**

_**-"Está dormida, tuve que obligarla ya que quería ponerse a revisar las correspondencias que su familia le trajo de Tokio y lo que la Teniente le envió"**_

**-Cielos, quería decirle algo importante**

_**-"Si quieres me lo dices a mí y yo le hago llegar tu mensaje en cuanto despierte"**_

Mina piensa qué hacer, ¿Decirle a Zafiro de la presencia de Darien? Por otra parte él no conoce el pasado de Serena así que se arriesgará

**-Dile a Serena que entre los heridos está Darien Chiba, ella sabe quien es**

Solo silencio se oye al otro lado de la línea, piensa que se cortó la llamada y va a colgar cuando Zafiro responde al fin con voz extraña

_**-"Le haré llegar tu mensaje, te lo prometo"**_

.-

**Apartamento Tomoe**

Zafiro pensativo corta la llamada.

¿Quién será ese hombre que está herido en el hospital?

Camina hacia la alcoba de Serena y la observa dormir abrazando una almohada. Desde que la conoció se enamoró perdidamente de ella, pero mantuvo sus sentimientos escondidos hasta la noche anterior.

Siente propio el sufrimiento de la rubia, primero el engaño al que fue sometida, después la muerte de Soishi y que su hermana esté internada en el hospital sin saberse bien por su salud, ahora este hombre haya aparecido.

¿Será el mismo que le arruinó la vida? ¿El que la hizo huir sintiéndose vil? El destino no puede ser tan cruel

Si amar es ser verdadero él lo será siempre con ella. Se sienta junto a su cama velando su sueño y sin darse cuenta se queda dormido despertando por un dolor en el cuello. Observa el reloj asombrándose por el tiempo transcurrido, recuerda la llamada de Mina y decide despertar a Serena

Toca su mejilla y ella despierta lentamente mirándolo

**-Hola ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Han pasado tres horas desde que te dormiste, Mina te llamó para darte una noticia**

**-¿Qué noticia? **Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el baño pero las palabras del militar la paralizan

**-Dijo que Darien Chiba está entre los heridos del tren –**Observa como se tensa y voltea a verlo desesperada

**-¿Está… Vivo? –**Le pregunta al borde del llanto

**-Eso dijo Mina, pero no dio detalles**

Serena corre a lavarse la cara y peinarse antes de tomar su bolso

**-¡Llévame al hospital por favor!**

Zafiro la obedece silenciosamente sospechando lo peor

En tiempo record llegan al hospital y Serena desciende de la camioneta corriendo a la entrada de emergencia

Busca a Mina con la mirada y ésta le hace señas desde la recepción

**-¡Serena perdóname pero debía decírtelo! –**Le entrega la fotografía -**¿Es él?**

Serena llora mirando la imagen

**-Es él –**Asiente entre lágrimas –**Debería sentirme feliz por lo que le sucede pero la verdad no puedo…**

**-Mi amor –**Zafiro la abraza haciendo que Mina se ruborice al verse descubierta –**Tu corazón es tan noble que no puede odiar a nadie –**Levanta su rostro -**¿Quieres verlo?**

Ella lo mira agradecida asintiendo

**-Quiero saber de él, de su salud**

El militar besa su frente antes de abrazarla y dirigirse a información

**-Queremos saber de Darien Chiba**

**-Un momento por favor –**El recepcionista busca en el ordenador –**Acaba de salir de cirugía, está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos**

**-Gracias**

Mina los va a acompañar pero Yaten la llama para que le ayude a sostener una niña que deben ponerle puntos en el brazo. La sala de emergencia es un caos, heridos, camillas, doctores y enfermeras por todos lados no se da abasto

Caminan hacia el elevador subiendo al piso seis. Serena agradecida de estar acompañada de su novio avanza apresurada hasta la enfermera que acaba de salir de la UCI

**-¿Darien Chiba?**

**-¿Es familiar?**

**-No, soy… -**¿Su víctima? –**Una… amiga de Tokio**

**-¿Puede asegurarme eso? –**La enfermera la mira incrédula

Serena le muestra la fotografía que Mina le entrego y la mujer asiente

Amy que acaba de revisar otros pacientes sale y se les acerca al escuchar que Serena conoce al paciente que acaba de salir de cirugía

**-Hola Amy ¿Cómo está Darien?**

**-Hola Serena. Está muy delicado, necesita que lo vea un especialista por el pulmón, la cirugía fue para detener la hemorragia y colocarle una sonda, no presenta más fracturas que dos costillas y el fémur, la herida de la cabeza es superfial, lo demás son contusiones.**

**-¿Podemos verlo? –**La rubia la mira suplicante

Amy dudosa ve a Zafiro pero él asiente

**-Solo dos minutos**

**-Gracias hermana –**camina con Serena

Ambos entran y reciben gorras, tapabocas y batas que se colocan antes de ingresar a la habitación

Serena observa a Darien inconsciente acostado a la cama y conectado a varios aparatos, una sonda sale de su costado. La cabeza la tiene vendada y un yeso cubre toda su pierna

Zafiro se mantiene al margen viendo como la chica observa al hombre de pies a cabeza tocando su mano y hablándole suavemente

**-Darien –**Lo llama pero él no reacciona –**Quiero que sepas que te perdono por lo que me hiciste, no te sientas responsable porque yo también tuve la culpa al creerte, al enamorarme de ti sin conocerte. No te odio, jamás podría hacerlo –**Se inclina y besa su mejilla

Voltea y observa a su novio que guarda silencio al ser testigo del encuentro y sus palabras

**-¿Nos vamos?**

**-Si**

Salen al pasillo y es cuando Serena rompe a llorar siendo abrazada por Zafiro

**-Gracias por estar conmigo en esto.**

**-Aún lo amas –**No es una pregunta –**Quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a estar conmigo…**

Ella cubre su boca con su mano, suspirando profundamente para contener el llanto.

**-Aprenderé a olvidarlo y te amaré a ti –**Se para de puntillas y lo besa suavemente –**Quiero que lo ayudes en lo que puedas para que no muera.**

**-Lo haré –**Seca sus lágrimas con sus pulgares –**No permitiré que nada malo le pase.**

**-Gracias.**

Se despojan de la bata y lo demás regresando con Amy.

**-Estamos buscando como trasladarlo al Hospital General de Tokio –**Les dice sin mirarlos ya que está ocupada intentando comunicarse con Tokio –**Allí están los mejores especialistas**

**-Pediré la orden para que un helicóptero lo traslade lo más pronto posible**

**-Te lo agradeceremos, también hay otros pacientes que deberán ser trasladados, mamá aún está con la Teniente**

**-Llamaré al General Tsubasa para que de la orden -**Se aparta y habla un instante por teléfono regresando con buenas noticias –**Aproximadamente en media hora comenzarán a llegar los helicópteros, debo hablar con el director del hospital para que despejen el estacionamiento**

Amy mira a su amiga

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, es que todo ha caído de golpe, Soishi, Haruka, y ahora…**

**-Darien Chiba –**Amy mira a su hermano que intenta aparentar tranquilidad pero lo conoce bien, está angustiado por algo ¿Ese hombre será un ex novio de su cuñada? **-¿Es tu amigo?**

**¿Puedo ver a Haruka mientras Zafiro habla con el director? -**Cambia la conversación.

**-Bajemos todos a dirección, mamá me dijo que avisaría cuando tu hermana esté en su habitación.**

**-Gracias amiga –**Voltea a ver a Zafiro que ha quedado de pie mirando la habitación donde está Darien y se acerca a abrazarlo –**No tienes de qué preocuparte –**Le comenta muy bajo para que solo él escuche –**Me prometí no volver a caer en su trampa aunque aún lo tenga presente todos los días, olvidaré esa etapa de mi vida y comenzaré una nueva contigo.**

Los azules ojos de él la miran estudiándola, sabe que no lo ama, pero también aprendió a conocerla y si ella hace una promesa la cumple como sea.

**-Te amo por ser como eres –**Acomoda un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja -** por tu dulzura y el amor que irradias a tu alrededor, por como iluminas mi vida.**

Baja la cabeza besándola y obteniendo respuesta de ella…

Una hora después el estacionamiento está despejado y desciende el primer helicóptero, Serena observa como Darien es transportado y subido al aparato que asciende por los aires para desaparecer en el horizonte…

Chapter 8

Haruka despierta y observa a su alrededor.

Percibe sonido fuera de la habitación y cierra los ojos para escuchar lo que sucede.

Quiere saber por qué Soishi aún no está a su lado. Recuerda las últimas palabras que le dijo antes que fueran atacados "_**Te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso mi amor"**_ Solo ruega que esté ileso con ella.

Escucha que alguien entra a la habitación y se acerca tocándole el brazo

-**Todo listo para llevarla a una habitación privada doctora -**Una segunda persona dice desde la puerta

**-Bien, cuando los camilleros se desocupen envía dos para subirla a piso, por fortuna la lesión en la columna es reversible y podrá caminar nuevamente**

**-¿Irá al sepelio del Ingeniero Tomoe?**

¿Sepelio? ¿Tomoe? No puede ser que…

**-No creo que pueda, pero mi hijo y mi nuera Irán por mí, eso si logramos que salga del hospital, ya me enteré que está nuevamente acá. Serena ama mucho a la Teniente, es una hermana fiel**

¡Serena está allí! Tal vez pueda responder a sus interrogantes

**-Acabo de conocerla, es muy hermosa y hace una bella pareja con el Coronel Black, como debieron ser ellos**

Haruka quiere gritar pero mantiene la calma para escuchar todo

**-Vi una fotografía de ambos en casa de mi nuera. El ingeniero Tomoe y la Teniente hacían una pareja excepcional, no se como le daremos la noticia que ya no estarán más juntos**

¿Soishi y ella no estarán juntos nunca más? ¿Su primo se salió con la suya y logró separarlos? ¿Soishi dejó de amarla?

**-No se por qué tuvo que morir**

¡Su esposo muerto! Eso no es posible, ¡tiene que haber una equivocación! ¡Planificaron tener hijos y amarse hasta ser ancianos los dos! Se niega a creerlo, ¡quiere verlo!

Las mujeres salen de la habitación y es cuando Haruka abre los ojos y llora silenciosa

**-Soishi… ¿Por qué tú?**

Intenta desprenderse de la vía que hidrata su cuerpo pero le viene una frase a la mente _**"No hagas travesuras mi amor"**_ sorprendida mira a todos lados pero no logra ver a nadie, esa frase se la decía Soishi cada vez que ella planificaba una majadería que podía perjudicarla

La enfermera regresa por la historia y la ve despierta llorando

**-¡Teniente Tomoe ha despertado! –**Su alegría pasa a preocupación al ver a la mujer llorar más desesperada -**¿Le duele algo? ¿Necesita un calmante?**

**-Quiero saber si es cierto que mi esposo murió –**Le suplica –**Dígame que lo que escuché no es cierto por favor**

La enfermera se ruboriza apenada

**-Teniente yo…**

**-Haga pasar a Serena para que ella me diga la verdad, le creeré solamente a ella**

La enfermera sale y avisa a Ayame

**-Doctora la teniente despertó y llama a su hermana**

**-Un momento, llamaré a mi hijo y…**

**-Lo sabe todo –**Le dice paralizándolo –**Dice que escuchó decir que su esposo murió**

**-¡Dios!**

Observa a su hijo salir del elevador con Serena y los llama

**-Hijos, la Teniente despertó y quiere ver a Serena –**La joven va a entrar pero ella la detiene por el brazo –**Ya lo sabe –**Le dice en voz baja

**-¿Sabe que…? –**Serena se constriñe de dolor

**-Si –**Asiente Ayame –**Debes ser muy cuidadosa al hablar con ella**

**-Lo haré –**Mira a Zafiro -**¿Vienes conmigo?**

El militar niega con la cabeza

**-Este instante es de ambas. Yo sería un estorbo –**Le acaricia la mejilla –**Entra y dale todo tu amor a la Teniente**

La rubia asiente y tomando aire entra silenciosamente a la alcoba

Observa entre la nebulosa que sus lágrimas le permiten a Haruka con un brazo sobre sus ojos llorando desconsolada

**-Haruka…**

La mujer levanta el brazo y ve a Serena en la puerta, extiende la mano libre hacia ella que llorando fuerte se abraza a su pecho.

Ambas lloran en una mezcla de felicidad por verse pero dolor por la pérdida

**-Querida Serena…**

Lloran con todo el dolor hasta que se calman y solo de ellas se escuchan suspiros e hipo

Haruka con los ojos cerrados acaricia el cabello de su hermana

**-Lo sabes ¿Cierto? –**Le pregunta la chica

**-Soishi… -**Ya no tiene lágrimas ni fuerzas

**-¿Quieres… verlo? –**Por lo menos estar en su sepelio

**-No quiero… Para mí está vivo, cerca de mí –**Suspira –**A mi lado**

Serena observa su semblante, ve las ganas de morir en los ojos verdes que están fijos en la lámpara del techo

**-Él… quiso que vivieras**

Haruka cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza lentamente

–**Se que salvó mi vida. Lo último que recuerdo antes de la explosión fue que me cubrió usando su cuerpo como escudo –**Levanta el brazo vendado –**Debí morir yo, él es… era un gran hombre en cambio yo…**

**-Fuiste lo que más amó en la vida, no habría vivido sin ti, desde que te conoció fuiste su sol y su norte**

–**Siempre estará a mi lado.**

Abrazadas guardan silencio. Serena recuesta su cabeza al pecho de Haruka

**-Tu anciano esposo era lo máximo a pesar de meterse conmigo siempre**

**-¿Será porque te metiste con él primero?**

**-Yo tenía quince años y pensé que el anciano te alejaría de mí, así que entre Sammy y yo le hicimos esa bromita nada peligrosa**

Haruka vuelve a llorar

**-Me dijo… que le pondría Serena a nuestra primera hija para enseñarla a molestarte.**

**-¡No Haruka! –**Serena levanta la cabeza y la ve derrumbada -**-¡No te sientas mal! Te necesito para que vuelvas a darle sentido a mi vida, Todo este tiempo he sobrevivido porque tenía la esperanza que volvieran y me enrumbaran nuevamente**

La militar se calma lentamente y cierra los ojos.

**-¿Has vuelto a ver a ese hombre? –**Siente que Serena se tensa **– ¡No mientas o te golpearé por cabeza hueca! –**Abre los ojos observando su expresión.

**-Si… lo vi hoy –**Sus ojos celestes le indican que aún sufre.

**-¿No lo mataste o dejaste sin probabilidades de descendencia?**

Serena niega bajando la mirada hacia su pecho y luego hacia el monitor.

**-Está entre la vida y la muerte –**Le informa pesarosa –**Lo vi en la UCI, hubo un accidente terrible, un tren se descarriló y él estaba en ese tren.**

**-No te diré que lo siento. Cuando me contaste lo que sucedió y como te trató quería regresar para matarlo. Casi deserto pero Soishi me hizo ver que eres fuerte y saldrías de esa –**La hala por el cabello para verle la cara –**No estarás embarazada ¿cierto?**

**-No te preocupes por eso, he visto período estos casi dos meses y con el susto que tenía compré una prueba de embarazo aún después de mi primera menstruación para descartar toda posibilidad.**

**-¿Si viste período porque la prueba?**

**-He leído que algunas mujeres menstrúan aún embarazadas y quería cerciorarme**

**-Soishi mandó a investigar al hombre aún desde Irak, la investigación está en el sobre que te enviamos ¿Lo recibiste?**

**-Si pero con todo esto no he podido abrirlo, me lo entregaron anoche después de la noticia sobre…**

**-Soishi se sentía orgulloso de ti –**Sus ojos van cerrándose a medida que arrastra las palabras –**Dijo que cuando regresáramos haría que conocieras un buen hombre como él…**

Serena levanta la cabeza y observa que se ha quedado dormida. Se retira lentamente besando su mejilla y acomodando su ropa

-**Descansa que Soishi te cuida desde allá arriba.**

.-

**Tokio**

Amanda fue notificada del arribo del helicóptero militar.

Ahora desde el estacionamiento observa como éste desciende al helipuerto del nosocomio ubicado en el techo

**-¡Darien! –**Corre a emergencias olvidando los meses de dolor y la decepción.

Corre apresurada hacia información

**-¿Necesita algo? –**La recepcionista una joven de cabellos rojos la observa -**¿Tiene asma? ¿Está enferma? ¿Puede hablar? –**La bombardea de preguntas al verla muy agitada

Amanda niega con la cabeza vehemente ante cada interrogación

**-¡Es mi hermano! –**Logra decir –**Lo acaban de traer desde Kurobe, era uno de los pasajeros del tren que se descarriló ¡Quiero saber donde lo tienen!**

**-Un momento –**Busca en el ordenador –**Efectivamente. Serán transportados un total de veintiocho pacientes, cinco son para intervenciones quirúrgicas, el resto…**

**-¡Darien Chiba! –**Le grita desesperada al verla tranquila –**Así se llama mi hermano –**le dice más suavemente

La recepcionista introduce el nombre y espera

**Si, acaba de ser ingresado, debe dirigirse al departamento de ingresos que allí le pedirán todos los datos del señor Chiba –**Señala un largo pasillo detrás de Amanda –**Avance hacia el final y encontrará la…**

**-Gracias, lo conozco –**Sonriéndole forzada se dirige hacia allá

Fue en ese mismo hospital donde estuvo internada durante meses a causa de la vejación a la que fue sometida

Llega al departamento de ingreso dando todos los datos de Darien, desde el número de seguro social hasta las alergias y enfermedades que tuvo de niño.

**-Diríjase al piso diez y busque a la doctora Kakyuu Kimiro, especialista del pulmón, debe decirlo así ya que su hija trabaja en el mismo hospital pero es pediatra.**

**-Está bien, gracias –**Toma la hoja que le entregan y sale al pasillo

Amanda camina muy preocupada hacia los elevadores cuando tropieza con una persona

-**¡Perdone señorita! –**El hombre la sostiene para que no caiga -**¿Le hice daño?**

**-No, fue culpa mía, estaba distraída –**Camina hacia el elevador que acaba de abrir sus puertas –**Piso diez por favor**

Observa impaciente la pantalla digital que indica los pisos sin ver que el hombre entró al mismo elevador y la observa quedo,

**-Piso diez –**Anuncia por fin la encargada

Amanda sale corriendo hacia el puesto de enfermeras

**-Buenas tardes, busco a la doctora Kakyuu Kimore…**

**-No existe ninguna doctora con ese apellido –**La enfermera observa detrás de Amanda ignorándola por completo –**Buenas tardes doctor, todo está preparado para el reconocimiento del paciente recién ingresado**

**-¿Y mi madre?**

Amanda voltea y observa al mismo hombre con quien tropezó

**-¿Es doctor?**

**-Si, soy Fiore Kimiro, y la doctora que debe estar buscando es Kakyuu Kimiro no Kimore**

**-Lo siento confundí el apellido –**Ruborizada baja la cabeza

La enfermera de nombre Melisa celosa porque el doctor Fiore atiende solícito a Amanda intenta llamar su atención, ha estado enamorada de él desde que ingresó como enfermera pero él no le presta atención

**-No se preocupe, dígame que desea**

**-Acaban de ingresar a Darien Chiba desde Kurobe**

El doctor observa a Melisa para que busque en ingresos

**-Si, su esposo (Espero que lo sea) está siendo preparado para ser intervenido**

**-No es mi esposo, es mi hermano –**Aclara la joven -**¿Puedo saber como se encuentra?**

El teléfono de Fiore comienza a sonar indicando mensaje

**-Me esperan para la intervención quirúrgica –**Camina con ella hacia las sillas de espera –**Siéntese y cuando haya respuestas yo mismo se las traeré**

Amanda asiente en silencio observando como se aleja el doctor rogando porque su hermano y único familiar que tiene sobreviva….

.-

**Kurobe**

Haruka fue subida a piso y llevada a una habitación privada lejos de ojos y periodistas curiosos

Serena no ha querido despegarse de ella por lo que Zafiro tuvo que llevarle una hamburguesa y papas fritas porque con las preocupaciones a ella se le olvida comer

**-¿Cómo está?**

**-Ella es fuerte, pero ahora la siento más frágil que yo**

Haruka despierta y como buena tramposa se mantiene con los ojos cerrados escuchando toda la conversación

**-Mi amor, sabes muy bien que eres una mujer fuerte que has sabido levantarte cuando has caído estrepitosamente**

**-No es cierto, ustedes me ayudaron a salir del pozo de la desesperación, Mina… que no se en que problemas se estará metiendo ahora y tú han sido las columnas que me sostienen. Y por supuesto mi amada Haruka, que me enseñó a pelear a traición en la escuela y…**

**-¡¿Tú peleando en la escuela?! No lo hubiera creído**

Serena ríe suavemente

**-La verdad y no se lo digas a nadie: Le pagaba a las niñas para que dijeran que les había pegado pero no soy nada valiente ni osada**

Haruka levanta una ceja, ¡Así que su hermanita salió tramposa…! Como ella, verdaderamente parecen hermanas de sangre

**-Eso lo se, después que Mina me dijo que arrojaste por la ventana la película "el silencio de los inocentes"…**

**-¡Sabe que odio todo lo que no sean dibujos animados y series policíacas**

**-Por eso te amo, eres lo más dulce que haya conocido.**

**-¿Aún más que el algodón de azúcar?**

La militar escucha el tono de voz de Serena, a pesar que quiere aparentar felicidad no se refleja en su entonación. Maldice mentalmente deseándole la muerte a quien fue capaz de dañar a la delicada rubia.

**-Mucho más –**El hombre si se escucha enamorado –**Espero contar con la aprobación de la teniente.**

**-Ella es un amor, verás que cuando la conozcas armonizarán.**

Haruka escucha todo pero el olor a hamburguesa comienza a desesperarla. No ha comido ni siquiera pizza desde que Soishi preparara una la noche anterior a viajar a Irak.

Soishi se encargaba de preparar los guisos de la semana completa y congelarlos para que ella no se sintiera una pésima esposa. Le decía que su manera de administrar, organizar la casa y orientar a los novatos valía más que cualquier deliciosa comida

¡Dios! ¡Necesita a su esposo desesperadamente!

**-¿Van a seguir con sus tonterías o me alimentan? –**Preguntan después de que el estómago le rugiera de hambre

**-¡Haruka!**

**-Teniente.**

Ambos se levantan y se acercan para mirarla con una mueca de disgusto.

**-¡Espero que mi Soishi lance un rayo a todos los que no me alimentan bien! –**Observa a Zafiro hasta donde su posición le permite **-¿Este es el que te meterá en cintura? Creo que es al contrario.**

**-Para tu información tenientita Haruka… -**Serena le muestra un envase con gelatina que ella rechaza –**Es tu superior, Coronel Zafiro Black.**

**-Hola –**Lo ignora mirando a su hermana –**Dame tu hamburguesa.**

**-No puedes comer eso y no seas grosera con Zafiro.**

Haruka observa en sus ojos la misma expresión de calma que tenía Soishi, eso la comienza a enfurecer.

**-Mucho gusto Teniente.**

**-Llámame Haruka a secas, cuando me levante de esta cama renunciaré y me iré a criar gatos en una isla desierta, viviré como un náufrago.**

**-Haruka… -**Serena la mira a punto de llorar.

La militar ve que sus palabras le hicieron daño por lo que cambia su versión.

**-Es broma Serena tonta, sabes que te prometí torturarte hasta que seas una anciana y que mejor que vivamos juntas. Ahora dame esa hamburguesa y no le digas a nadie**

**-Lo siento Teniente –**Ayame entra a verla antes de partir al velatorio –**Tiene dieta blanda, pero tan pronto pueda comer lo que quiera yo misma le traeré lo que apetezca comer.**

**-¡Demonios! –**Grita fuera de sí –**Si Soishi estuviera conmigo no permitiría que me trataran como escoria ¡Déjenme morir de una vez!**

Ayame se da cuenta que está en bajo un ataque de histeria producto de todo lo que ha pasado. Tarde o temprano pasaría esto.

Llama a la enfermera dándole instrucciones.

**-¡Haruka…! –**Serena llora y es apartada por Zafiro cuando ve que intenta despojarse de todo.

**-Llévate a la niña Zafiro –**Ayame le ordena al ver a Serena a punto de desmayarse.

**-¡No quiero alejarme de ella! –**Lucha para que él la suelte -**¡Haruka!**

**-No es bueno para ella ni para ti Serena.**

La saca casi a rastras escuchando las palabras de Haruka.

Entre varios enfermeros la sujetan al tiempo que ella intenta morder a uno de ellos.

**-¡Maldita vida! ¡Maldita la bestia que me engendró! ¡Maldita esa mujer que me trajo al mundo a sufrir! ¡Debió abortarme y así Soishi estaría vivo!**

Inyectan un somnífero en sus venas y entre insultos va durmiéndose.

**-Estoy maldita –**Entre sollozos llama a su esposo –**Soishi llévame contigo mi amor…**

Chapter 9

Ha pasado una semana desde el sepelio de Soishi.

A Haruka le hicieron injerto de piel en las piernas dos días después de su crisis y Serena no se despega un minuto de ella hablándole y mostrándole lo importante que era para Soishi que ella viva y sea feliz ocurriendo en la teniente un cambio positivo gradual.

La madre de Zafiro aceptó poner una pequeña cama en un rincón de la habitación e Ikuko le lleva ropa diaria para que se bañe y cambie Kenji estuvo tres días pero tuvo que regresar al trabajo dejándole el encargo a Sammy de velar por su madre y sus hermanas

Mina se ofreció a alimentar a Serena con sus extrañas comidas.

Al momento que se conocieron las rubias congeniaron. Mina pasa mucho tiempo en el hospital para escapar de sus hermanastros y este día introdujo una hamburguesa de pollo por contrabando y cuando Serena se fue a bañar se la dio a Haruka quien se la comió apresurada

**-¡Te has ganado mi amistad incondicional! –**Le dice sonriente limpiando todo rastro del alimento y regresando el paquete vacío a Mina que lo esconde en el fondo de su bolso

**-Solo espero que no te haga daño porque moriré de culpa**

**-Tranquila, soy un roble**

Ya le cambiaron la orden de la dieta blanda a alimentos más elaborados sin incluir las carnes rojas, magras o pescado, el tratamiento intravenoso le fue retirado y se le suministra por vía oral.

**-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?**

**-Mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados excesivos de esa pequeña garrapata –**Señala sonriente hacia el baño –**Serena es lo mejor que pudo cruzarse en mi camino**

Mina se sienta junto a ella y duda antes de preguntar lo que la tiene curiosa

**-¿Son realmente hermanas?**

**-Si pudiera pedir un deseo sería que por mis venas corriera su sangre –**Dice muy seria –**Nací de una prostituta drogadicta que vivía en una casucha, no se quien es mi padre ni me interesa saberlo. Crecí prácticamente en la calle robando a los niños más pequeños su comida porque en casa solo había licor y drogas. Asistía a la escuela obligada por mi madre para quitarme de su vista y porque servicios sociales le quitaría mi custodia y con ello el cheque de beneficencia para mi manutención que ella usaba en sus vicios**

**-¡Dios! –**Mina no puede creer lo que escucha

¿Cómo puede una mujer hacerle eso a su hija?

**-Cuando tenía doce años y Serena ocho había escapado de casa luego de recibir una paliza de mi madre por preguntarle si había, comida cuando vi a dos niños rubios tomados de la maño caminando hacia la escuela con loncheras que seguro llevarían comida y quise asustarlos para que me dieran su comida…**

**-Serena y Sammy**

**-Así es –**Haruka sonríe –**No sabes como esa pequeña defendió su comida y la de su hermano de mí, fue la primera que no me tuvo miedo**

**-¿Lograste comer ese día?**

**-Si, pero no por robar. La pequeña Serena me dijo que si esperaba un momento me buscaría alimento. Tomé la mochila de Sammy como seguro para que volviera, ella ni tonta dejó a su hermanito, fue a su casa y regresó con una vianda de tallarines, panecillos, y hasta pastel. Comí tan desesperada que me dolió el estómago pero valió la pena**

Pellizca su pierna para saber si ha recuperado sensibilidad pero aún no siente nada

**-¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo es que eres su hermana? –**A Mina le brillan los ojos de curiosidad

**-Después de eso Serena pasaba con comida para mí, menos los fines de semana que no tenía excusa para salir por lo que debía seguir robando para alimentarme esos días. Un día Ikuko la vio sustraer comida de la nevera y esconderla en su lonchera por lo que decidió seguirla…**

**-Se había dado cuenta que los dulces panecillos y pasteles desaparecían más rápido de lo habitual por lo que tomando el papel de espía me descubrió y al seguirme observó que le entregaba feliz los alimentos a esa niña harapienta y sucia con los pantalones más pequeños de su talla y una camisa que en vez de blanca era casi marrón –**Serena salió del baño y las escuchó –**Su cabeza estaba llena de piojos y liendres, de allí fue que supo quien me contagió**

Mina ríe al imaginar a Haruka como pordiosera

**-Debió sufrir un síncope por eso**

**-Si lo hizo no lo demostró –**Haruka retoma el control del relato –**Lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a rastras a su casa y bañarme, llamó a Kenji dándole mi talla de ropa y zapatos para que le llevara urgente dos mudas de ropa incluyendo pantys y brassieres acostumbradores porque ya comenzaba a mostrar pequeños… - **Señala sus senos –**Él llegó a casa con el pedido y a partir de ese día comía por lo menos una vez en su casa.**

**-Pero como mañosa seguía robando y metiéndose en problemas, no le dijo a mamá que ya estaba menstruando**

**-¡Me daba vergüenza! –**Se excusa ruborizada

**-¡Vergüenza da robar y tú lo hacías riendo! –**Serena le hace un puchero

**-¡Cuando me levante de esta cama te golpearé!**

**-¡Hazlo ahora si te crees muy valiente! –**Serena se le acerca

**-¡Ya basta! Sáltense todo hasta que son hermanas **–Mina hala a Serena del brazo y la aleja de Haruka

**-¡Porque robó un auto y la policía la pilló al volante!**

**-¡¿Es cierto eso?! –**Mina la mira sorprendida antes de gritar feliz **-¡Eres mi heroína favorita! Te tengo un auto rojo deportivo para que robes y lo arrojes por un precipicio**

Serena y Haruka se miran sorprendidas

**-¿Mencionaste el nombre del manicomio de donde la sacaste? –**Haruka le pregunta a su hermana

**-Escapó y apareció en mi puerta –**Se encoge de hombros -**¿Quieres dejar de pensar en fechorías y escuchar el final de la historia?**

**-¡Si! –**Se tranquiliza -**¡Quiero saber!**

**-Como Serena dijo me arrestaron y le quitaron la custodia a esa mujer, al enterarse de lo sucedido Ikuko corrió con su abogado a liberarme y a su vez introdujo los papeles de adopción que ya tenía listos, con sus contactos y los de Kenji me fui a vivir a su casa y en poco tiempo era una Tsukino**

**-Mi mejor amiga y hermana –**Serena se acerca y la abraza **-la quiero mucho desde que la conocí y lo seguiré haciendo aún cuando es una insoportable de pacotilla –**Acaricia su cabeza que ya muestra un ligero crecimiento de cabello

**-Porque sigues molestándome llamándome Tenoh**

**-Solo porque te quiero mucho teniente**

**-Y yo te quiero a ti enanita –**La abraza a su vez -**¿Por qué no vas al apartamento a descansar?**

**-No quiero dejarte sola**

**-Pero tienes una semana sin descansar bien y eso puede hacerte daño**

Tocan la puerta, las tres voltean y ven a Ikuko, Sammy y Zafiro viendo a las hermanas abrazadas

**-Yo me quedaré esta noche –**Su madre las abraza y besa –**Hija,** **Quiero que salgas a cenar esta noche con tu novio y tus amigos para que te distraigas un poco –**Mira a Mina **-Tu madrastra te dio permiso para que salgan los cuatro a cenar, ya llamó a tus hermanos para que no te hagan una escena en la calle si te ven**

**-Gracias señora Ikuko**

**-No hay de qué hija, Ahora márchense –**Mira a Haruka llegándole el olor a hamburguesa observando severa a Mina que huye dejándole todo el paquete a Haruka –**Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente hija, no debes jugar con tu salud**

Serena se pregunta que sucede pero al ver que su madre voltea a verla toma su bolso y sale de la alcoba

Sammy y Zafiro la siguen

**-¿Cómo te sientes? –**Su novio se acerca y la besa suavemente

**-Bien pero quisiera saber que es lo que sucede**

**-Es una conversación de madre-hija así que vayamos a divertirnos…perdón a distraernos –**Mina les sugiere

**-¿Quieres comer y luego ir al cine o viceversa? –**Sammy le toma la mano y le pregunta

Mina se ruboriza y ve a sus amigos sin saber que hacer

Serena y Zafiro ríen porque es la primera vez que se queda sin habla

**-Vayamos al cine y luego por la comida –**Sugiere el militar

**-Me gusta tu idea –**Serena lo secunda auxiliando a su amiga -**¡Pero nada de terror!**

Los cuatro se dirigen al elevador hablando de películas

**-¡Si son las mejores! –**Mina vuelve a la batalla –**Sobre todo las de zombis **-Sin importarle que la vean camina como si fuera uno -** Un montón de muertos no tan muertos que te siguen para comerse tu cerebro y tus tripas saliéndose por tu boca**

**-¡Cállate Mina! –**Le grita su amiga al abordar el elevador

**-Aunque pensándolo bien creo que si muerden a Seiya y Fighter volverán a morir de hambre ¡ya que esos tontos no tienen cerebros!**

Las puertas se cierran cuando los otros ríen por sus ocurrencias…

.-

**Tokio**

Darien despierta del coma en el que estuvo sumido después de la segunda intervención quirúrgica.

Mueve ligeramente la cabeza hasta donde los tubos le permiten preguntándose que sucedió para que esté alli, siente algo en su mano derecha y lo aprieta avisando su despertar. La enfermera entra y lo observa antes de salir y regresar con el doctor

**-Buenas noches señor Chiba soy el doctor Fiore Kimiro y estuve en la intervención quirúrgica que salvó su pulmón, ¿Entiende lo que digo?**

Darien asiente ligeramente

La enfermera acerca gasas y pinzas junto a una tijera

**-Todo listo doctor**

**-Bien –**Corta el adhesivo que sujeta el tubo a la boca del paciente y limpia con una gasa –**Voy a retirar el tubo, sentirá nauseas pero será momentáneamente. Evite hablar hasta que pase la incomodidad que deja.**

Darien vuelve a asentir

Fiore retira el tubo y lo entrega ala enfermera, revisa la lectura del monitor y hace anotaciones en la historia clínica

**-Doctor afuera está la hermana del paciente, quiere verlo**

**-Que pase uno minutos –**Voltea hacia Darien –**Tiene una hermana que no lo ha dejado desde que lo trajeron de Kurobe, dejaré que sea ella la que le explique**

¡Kurobe! Darien comienza a recordar.

Estaba en el tren que lo llevaría hacia Serena cuando sintió chirridos, el sonido de hierro desprendiéndose, gente gritando…

Se sujetó del pasamano pero la chica que ocupaba el asiento junto a él salió despedida por lo que tuvo que soltarse para auxiliarla, sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado y un golpe en la cabeza, pero no recuerda nada más.

¡Serena! ¿Dónde está? ¿Habrá olvidado todo y comenzado una nueva vida? Desearía tener el poder para regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien, haberla respetado como esposa y mujer, no tocarla ni seducirla hasta que fuera su esposa. Cierra los ojos pensando en su sonrisa cuando repentinamente llega a su memoria su expresión de dolor y abandono la última vez que la vio.

Maldice el día que enloqueció de dolor e ideó el plan de vengarse en vez de hacer todo bien, si hubiera hecho la denuncia de rigor otra inocente no habría sufrido.

_**-"(Serena mi amor, perdóname)"**_ –Clama en su corazón

Un ruido en la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos

Observa en la entrada de la habitación y ve a Amanda que llora silenciosa al verlo, levanta su mano llamándola pero recuerda que ella no lo trata más allá de lo necesario por lo que baja la mano y solo la observa

**-Darien… Hermano –**Se acerca y lo abraza cuidadosa –**Creí que te perdería también a ti**

**-No puede hablar por ahora pero mañana si lo hará –**Fiore le explica –**Hoy estará aún en terapia intensiva pero por la mañana lo trasladaremos a una habitación.**

**-Gracias por todo doctor**

**-Deben agradecer a quien hizo lo posible para que lo trasladaran rápidamente a Tokio, esa persona salvó su vida, ahora debe ir a descansar a su casa, mañana podrá estar más tiempo con su hermano**

**-Está bien –**Voltea hacia su hermano y besa su frente –**Hasta mañana hermano, Dios te bendiga**

Sale silenciosa seguida por Fiore sin ver las lágrimas que brotan de los ojos de su hermano…

.-

**Kurobe**

Seiya está tomando comiendo con su gemela y Yaten, ve que Mina llega con sus amigos y el hermano de Serena, el primero que lo enfrenta delante de todos.

Si no fuera el hermano de la viuda de Tomoe lo golpearía

Fighter observa fascinada al rubio, no le importa que sea menor que ella, Mina no se merece ese chico ni a Jedite, debería conformarse con la atención de su madre y dejar de meterse entre ella y los hombres que le gustan

Por su parte Yaten está de espaldas ignorando quienes acaban de aparecer hasta que escucha una voz conocida

**-¡No dirás que estuvo mala!**

Voltea y ve a Mina tomada del brazo de Sammy provocando en él celos enfermizos.

El día del accidente estuvo feliz porque ella lo ayudó y se quedó con él hasta que asistió al último niño, pero cuando iba a invitarla a comer apareció Jedite ofreciendo llevarla hasta su puerta. Impotente vio como el hombre se llevó a su muñeca.

Ahora sale con este recién aparecido y parece feliz ¡Debería sonreírle solamente a él!

**-¡Me obligaron a ver esa atrocidad! –**Les reclama Serena

**-No viste nada, solo las palomitas de maíz de Zafiro –**Sammy se burla** –Y la película no era de terror sino de suspenso**

**-¿De suspenso? ¡Era de terror! –**Le responde la chica –**El título debió decirme algo pero… -**Observa a Zafiro -**¿Sabías de qué trataba?**

**-Ni idea, pensé que era de guerra o de pandilleros pero no de una bruja encerrada en un…**

**-¡Para ya y ordenemos algo de comer! Esta noche no podré dormir ¡Debí quedarme con Haruka!**

Yaten molesto les habla a sus primos

**-¿Por qué no le dices que se marche para la casa?**

Fighter chasquea los dientes

**-No sabes como me encantaría avergonzarla delante de ellos…**

**-¡No te dije que la humilles sino que la envíen a casa!**

**-No podemos hacerlo –**Seiya bebe de su cerveza enojado –**La madre de la Teniente habló personalmente con mamá y ella le dio permiso para que saliera con sus hijos y ese –**Señala a Zafiro

**-No te metas con el cuñado de mi hermano, es tranquilo pero con chasquear los dedos puede hacer mucho daño**

**-Lo se, por eso no puedo acercarme a la habitación de la teniente, quiero conocerla pero se nos tiene prohibido**

Fighter está cada vez más furiosa por la manera amistosa como los cuatro se llevan

**-Aparte de su familia y superiores solo esa maldita puede hacerlo –**Señala a Mina

**-¡Te agradezco que delante de mí la trates respetuosamente o no respondo! –**Yaten decide por fin defender a la rubia de sus primos

Los gemelos se ven sorprendidos

**-¿Desde cuando la defiendes?**

**-¡Desde que Taiki me hizo ver que por su culpa la estoy perdiendo!**

**-¿Estás enamorado de ella? –**Seiya no puede creerlo -**¿Por qué diablos no lo dijiste antes? Eres el único que aceptaría que se le acerque**

**-Yo también estaría feliz que la saques de circulación –**Fighter comienza a idear un plan para que se acerquen

**-Por lo que veo tal vez perdí mi oportunidad –**Se lamenta el peliplateado –**Y tú no piensas en nosotros sino que te deje el camino libre hacia Jedite.**

Los tres voltean. Silenciosos observan la camaradería en la mesa adjunta. Yaten y Fighter siente irá cada vez que Jedite es solíto con Mina. Seiya observa pensativo a Serena. Si lograra convencerla, tal vez ella le permitiría conocer personalmente a la mujer que lo tiene distraído desde que vio su fotografía en el apartamento 5-B...

Chapter 10

**Apartamento Tomoe**

Después de tantos días sin ir al apartamento Serena entra al mismo acompañada de su hermano.

Zafiro se despidió en el elevador y continuó hacia su apartamento

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Mal porque no estoy junto a Haruka**

Su hermano la abraza

**-Pronto la tendremos acá –**Le dice –**Antes de ir a su habitación mamá y yo fuimos a hablar con tu suegra, la doctora Ayame dijo que espera que los injertos sanen satisfactoriamente para darla de alta y ordenar que comience con fisioterapia para que los músculos no se le atrofien sino estén tonificados**

Serena se suelta de él y avanza hacia la imagen en la mesa

**-Le llevaré esta fotografía mañana para que tenga a Soishi presente**

Sammy asiente, quiere preguntarle muchas cosas pero esperará que todo se calme un poco para sentarla y no permitir que escape hasta que ella le confiese la causa de sus palabras en la carta de despedida y su huída intempestiva

**-Ve a dormir –**La toma de la mano llevándola a su habitación –**Papá vendrá mañana, pidió vacaciones adelantadas y su jefe al conocer la causa le dio permiso remunerado por un mes, así que cuidado con lo que haces con tu novio en los pasillos –**Le bromea

Serena se ruboriza pero sonríe, si hay algo que le agrada de Zafiro es su manera respetuosa de ser.

**-No te preocupes hermano, Zafiro sabe comportarse… A todas estas ¿Qué te traes con Mina?**

**-Es una chica muy linda y se hace querer con facilidad, no comprendo por qué sus hermanos la tratan tan mal**

**-¿Pero te gusta?**

**-Si, pero no como aquella chica, la hija del Ministro, ella si me movió el piso a pesar que quise cortarle la lengua cuando la conocí**

**-No se a quien te refieres, pero por favor no juegues con mi amiga, no quisiera que la lastimes**

**-Tranquila hermana mayor, a ella le gusta el odioso, y creo que a él no le es indiferente –**Se encoge de hombros –**También se que es casi novia del militar de arriba. Ahora no me distraigas y vete a dormir**

Besa su frente y sale cerrando la puerta tras sí

Serena se cambia la ropa por un pijama rosa de dos piezas, abre la ventana ya que esa noche se siente un poco calurosa y busca los sobres en la gaveta donde los guardó, toma primero el que Sammy trajo de Tokio, revisándolo curiosa lo abre y voltea el la cama viendo caer sobre ésta los regalos que le regresó a Darien la noche que cambió su vida

-**¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –**Se pregunta angustiada con el corazón adolorido, su pulso se acelera y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada recordando cada mentira que le dijo, cada gesto cariñoso para acercársele y destruir sus ilusiones hasta el punto de hacerla desear la muerte

Con ojos nublados por las lágrimas toma todo y lo vuelve al sobre cuando ve una carta.

La saca intentando leer las palabras que danzan frente a sus ojos, después del tercer intento y tras pestañear varias veces logra leer el contenido

_**"Serena:**_

_**Hoy se cumple una semana desde que te marchaste de tu casa.**_

_**No sabes cuanto siento lo que te hice, como maldigo cada minuto mi vida por haberte usado y dañado tu pureza como lo hice. Todo por culpa de una maldita venganza que nunca tuvo razón de ser.**_

_**Todo lo que te dije después que hiciéramos el amor fue por el dolor que sentía al creer que tu hermano había violado a Amanda, pero nada fue cierto, no era yo en ese instante quien hablaba sino un hombre loco y sediento de justicia, una justicia que también violenté al haberte tratado como lo hice**_

_**Tu hermano nunca le hizo daño a nadie, yo estuve equivocado desde el principio**_

_**Tu mirada de confusión y dolor me acompañan cada día, recordándome lo vil que fui con quien más amo en esta vida"**_

Serena llora mientras lee ¿Darien la ama?

Lee nuevamente la carta hasta el final

_**"Te pido que no me odies y me permitas demostrarte cuanto te amo. De rodillas te pido perdón y una oportunidad para resarcir con mi vida si es preciso lo que te hice.**_

_**Regresa a mí te lo suplico**_

_**Tuyo**_

_**Darien"**_

Ella niega con la cabeza

**-¡Es mentira! –**Le grita a la carta -**No me amas, es solo tu conciencia que te hace ver lo injusto que fuiste conmigo –**Habla y llora al mismo tiempo -** porque no me amabas antes de saber que Sammy es inocente sino después de enterarte, no te importó hacerme daño, ¡no te detuviste en tu venganza contra él a través de mí!**

Sus reclamos llegan hasta la alcoba de su hermano que corre apresurado hacia ella

Abre la puerta y la halla gritando y hablando incoherencias con un papel en la mano

**-¡Hermana! –**Se apresura a abrazarla con fuerza

Serena al principio grita y llora intentando separarse de él hasta que lentamente llora suavemente escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo

**-¿Por qué?**-Pregunta llorando -** ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me hace esto?**

**-Tranquilízate Serena que vas a enfermar –**Le acaricia el cabello hasta que ella se calma lentamente

Sammy la lleva hasta su cama y la acuesta quitándole el papel de la mano, se sienta a su lado hasta que ella se duerme y es cuando lee la carta comprendiendo al instante el dolor e infierno interno de su hermana…

.-

**Apartamento Kou Black**

Amy está cambiándole el pañal al pequeño Yaten cuando escucha los gritos de Serena a través de la ventana abierta

**-¡Taiki! –**Llama a su esposo –**Llama a los vecinos para saber que le sucede a Serena –**Dice preocupada –**La escuche gritar**

**-Te preocupas demasiado amor –**Le dice tomando en sus brazos al bebé haciéndole carantoñas –**Tal vez su hermano la hizo enojar y lo está golpeando o echó a patadas a tu hermano**

**-Creo que el que saldrá a patadas será otro –**Amy comenta muy suave y tranquila haciendo que su esposo le regrese el niño y vaya al teléfono de inmediato

Cuando se enoja da temor, eso lo vio Taiki la primera vez que discutieron porque él olvidó su cumpleaños y cuando se fue a trabajar le hizo la maleta, llamó un cerrajero y calculando su llegada puso el equipaje en el pasillo y cerró la puerta.

Ayame tuvo que intervenir porque los padres de Taiki le insistieron ya que la chica se negaba a escucharlos y los culpaba de la indiferencia de su hijo. Ese tiempo estaba siempre de mal humor debido a los seis meses de embarazo que tenía. No le fue fácil al castaño contentarla, le costó mucho pero gracias a que ella enfermó y requirió de cuidados especiales fue que él logró volver a casa. A partir de ese día no olvida una fecha por insignificante que sea y la colma de presentes.

**-No es nada amor –**Taiki regresa y la ayuda a vestirlo –**Sammy me dijo que fue una tontería, nada que temer**

**-Me alegro, espero que su hermana salga pronto y puedan rehacer sus vidas –**Amy toma al niño y va a acostarlo en su cuna pero el bebé busca su pecho –**Yatencito no, ya comiste –**Le dice pero el niño hace pucheros para llorar

**-Dale pecho amor –**Taiki la acerca a la mecedora -**¿Crees que Serena y Zafiro se casen?**

**-Eso ruego porque mi hermano está enamorado de ella como nunca antes lo estuvo de otra**

**-Serena me parece una persona muy dulce pero desde que la conocí siempre está triste**

**-Excepto cuando está acompañada de mi hermano y Mina, por eso es que creo que casándose ambos serán felices, además que quiero sobrinos y no los hallo ni por tu parte ni por la mía –**Suspira jugando con la mano de su bebé que mientras sorbe de su pecho eleva su pequeña palma a su boca para que ella se la bese

**-Creo que será más fácil por tu parte ya que Yaten ha fijado sus ojos en su enemiga pública número uno**

Amy deja de jugar con el bebé y mira asombrada a su esposo

**-¡¿Mina?! ¡Pero ella está loquita por él!**

**-Estaba, ya que entre Jedite y Sammy ocupan su tiempo**

Amy suspira preguntándose por qué los hombres son tan ciegos

**-A veces me pregunto como hiciste para enamorarme –**La chica ve que su hijo suelta el seno satisfecho y lo sienta para ayudarlo a expulsar los gases

**-Con mi encanto varonil –**Se inclina y le roba un beso –**Permite que yo duerma a nuestro hijo y ve a nuestra alcoba para después ir a alimentarte de mi amor**

Sonriendo su esposa lo obedece…

.-

**Ya es de mañana**

Serena despiertaun poco desorientada hasta que recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior

Se levanta buscando el sobre pero no lo halla.

**-¿Dónde está? Debo desaparecerlo antes de que alguien lo vea**

La puerta de su alcoba se abre y ve a su hermano con el sobre en la mano

**-Escuché que despertaste** **y quise que habláramos antes de que papá llegue o escapes nuevamente al hospital**

**-No debiste tomar mis cosas –**En su tono no hay furia sino miedo

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? –**Blande el sobre delante de ella -**¿Por esto huiste? ¿Por eso eran las palabras en tu carta? –**Intenta no sonar duro pero le indigna que ella no le haya tenido confianza

**-¿Qué querías que te dijera? **_**"hermano ¿Sabes que alguien piensa que eres un violador y cobró su venganza conmigo?**_**"**

**-¡Debiste decírmelo…!**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Para correr a vengarte de él y desgraciar así también tu vida? –**Le grita pasando a su lado hacia la cocina seguida de él

**-¡No debiste huir…! –**Repentinamente recuerda al hombre que estuvo la mañana después que desapareció -**¿Ese hombre es alto moreno de ojos azules?**

Serena voltea y lo mira sorprendida

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque la mañana en que desapareciste tocó a nuestra puerta –**Enfurece al saber que tuvo frente a él al causante del dolor familiar, la crisis nerviosa de su madre al no saber nada de Serena -**¡Demonios! ¡Debí romperle la cara en ese instante!**

Su hermana comienza a llorar suavemente moviendo la cabeza

**-No quiero escuchar la palabra venganza más nunca en mi vida, ni saber de deudas de honor, ¡quiero olvidar lo sucedido!**

**-Su apellido –**Le pide Sammy

**-¿Qué?**

**-Según esta maldita nota se llama Darien, quiero su apellido**

**-No permitiré que te dañes, ya lo perdoné y ahora comenzaré una nueva etapa**

**-¿Tu novio lo sabe? ¿Sabe que fuiste ultrajada?**

**-Darien no me…**

**-**_**Sí**_** te ultrajó, cuando se acostó contigo por venganza violó tu ingenuidad e inocencia, violó tu confianza, así que como yo lo veo fuiste ultrajada como su hermana… -**Sorprendido saca el sobre y lee el nombre de la hermana – **¡Amanda Chiba! –**La palidez de su hermana le da la razón -**¡Ella fue ultrajada cuando salimos de trabajo de campo y duró meses internada por la magnitud de las heridas y crisis emocional!**

**-Sammy…**

**-¿Sabiendo como sufrió su hermana ese maldito te hizo esta cochinada? –**Sammy está verdaderamente furioso -**¿Y me pides que tome café y sonría? ¿Qué lo vea por la calle y le de las gracias por ser un desgraciado?**

**-Por favor hermano –**La rubia solloza angustiada –**No quiero más dolor en mi vida, moriría si esto se convierte en una venganza donde nadie será beneficiado… Quiero vivir en paz… eso es lo que quiero y te pido…**

Sammy maldice a Darien antes de acercarse a su hermana y abrazarla

**-No llores Serena**

**-Prométeme que no harás nada por venganza por favor, no quiero que arruines tu vida**

**-No la arruinaré**

**-Promételo –**Le suplica –**Prométeme que no le harás nada malo**

Sammy cierra los ojos pensando que le podría hacer si él se cruza en su camino pero ver a Serena en ese estado e imaginar lo que sufrió sola esos meses la complace

**-Prometo no cobrar venganza contra Darien Chiba –**Le dice besando su cabello

**-Gracias**

Un rato después mientras ella se baña y viste para irse al hospital Sammy busca un sobre de Manila introduciendo en él el sobre de Darien y escribiendo una breve nota lo cierra anotando la dirección de Amanda, lo esconde en su mochila justo cuando Serena sale de su habitación

**-Si estás lista te llevo al hospital**

Serena busca el retrato de Soishi y asiente

**-Lista ¿Qué hiciste con "eso"? **–Interroga mirando para todos lados

**-Directo a la basura donde debe estar –**Le miente -**¿Tu novio lo sabe? ¿Sabe que fuiste…?**

**-Si –**Se ruboriza -** Zafiro es muy comprensivo, lo supo desde el principio pero fue un caballero –**Sonríe dulcemente –**Nunca se ha propasado ni hecho insinuaciones deshonestas**

Sammy piensa ahora que Zafiro y Darien son muy parecidos físicamente ¿Será que su hermana ve en el militar al hombre del que se enamoró al punto de entregarse sin reservas?

Ruega que encuentre la felicidad con él y la tristeza que la acompaña desaparezca algún día…

**.-**

**Hospital de Kurobe**

Haruka es auscultada en ese instante por Ayame que revisa la operación sonriendo satisfecha porque el injerto va sanado satisfactoriamente

**-¿Cómo estoy?**

**-Si continúas sanado como hasta ahora pronto te bañarás completa y podrás usar la silla de ruedas para trasladarte a donde quieras**

**-Jugar carritos con otros pacientes –**La rubia sonríe malévola –**Me pregunto cuantos pies pisaré**

**-Haruka… **Ikuko la reprende riendo –**Veo que no has crecido**

**-Calma mamá Ikuko, todo a su tiempo ahora lo que quiero es una peluca pelirroja y gafas oscuras**

**-¿para qué si de todas maneras te verás fea?**

Las tres voltean y ven a Serena en la puerta

**-¡Eres una hermana y amiga muy mala! Me abandonaste anoche con mamá Ikuko que estaba en su fase de luna llena**

**-¿Ahora soy una loba? –**Ikuko le reclama suavemente al verlas reír –**Ten cuidado y te muerdo**

**-¡Hello! –**Mina aparece con un bolso – **¡Llegó lo más lindo de Kurobe a alimentar a las mujeres más bellas después de ella!**

**-¡Tienes problemas de autoestima! -**Haruka se burla -**Si es hamburguesa o pizza te la acepto, si no que ellas se la coman**

**-Está bien –**Mina les reparte a las mujeres unos envases transparentes que muestran jalea de piña –**Traje galletas soda para que las unten**

Haruka ve impotente como Serena junto a ella abre el envase, toma un poquito con un dedo y lo prueba

**-¡Delicioso Mina!**

**-Es cierto hija –**Ikuko hace lo mismo –**Lástima que no quieres –**Le dice a Haruka –**Está muy delicioso**

**-Y lo mejor es que la hice con edulcorante, así que el dulce no se nos irá a las caderas**

**-¡Quiero mi ración de dulce! –**Ruge Haruka

Todas ríen mientras Mina le entrega su ración

**-Hermana –**Serena se le acerca y le entrega la fotografía de Soishi –**Quise que la tuvieras contigo para que recuerdes recuperarte**

Haruka le entrega el dulce mientras conmovida toma la fotografía alimentando su alma con la imagen del hombre que amó con locura

**-Soishi mi amor –**Acaricia la imagen del hombre sonriente

**-¿Por qué le trajiste eso? –**Ikuko regaña a Serena

**-Ella merece tener algo de su esposo**

**-¿Qué sientes al verlo? –**Ayame está alerta en caso de alguna crisis

Haruka cierra los ojos abrazando la fotografía

**-No saben la falta que me hace –**Les dice conmovida –**No se si me acostumbre a no tenerlo a mi lado, escuchar sus consejos, sus bromas, eran tantos los planes que teníamos cuando volviéramos a Japón y ahora… -**Se le quiebra la nuevamente la fotografía –**No lo olvidaré jamás.**

Besa la imagen y vuelve a abrazarla silenciosa, unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas

Hotaru y Setsuna llegaron a la ciudad para visitarla y ver su nuevo apartamento. Malachite le pidió perdón a su ex esposa implorándole una nueva oportunidad pero Setsuna le dijo que si quiere algo con ella deberá enamorarla nuevamente. Ahora madre e hija observan como la teniente derrama sus sentimientos en ese instante…

Chapter 11

Sammy llega al cuarto de Haruka con un ramo de flores que compró abajo

Va distraído revisando que todo esté en su lugar sin darse cuenta que hay personas en la puerta hasta que tropieza con alguien

-¡Disculpe! –Se excusa levantando la mirada y se da cuenta que la joven hija del Ministro está mirándolo sonriente

-No te preocupes –Observa las flores –Es bueno verte de nuevo

Sammy mira dentro de la habitación y se preocupa al notar que Haruka llora abrazando la fotografía de Soishi

-Es bueno que ella permita que sus sentimientos afloren, Así el dolor de la pérdida irá descendiendo –La mujer junto a Hotaru comenta antes de mirarlo –Buenos días, Soy Setsuna Meioh, era cuñada de Soishi

Sammy estudia a la mujer ¿También vino a decir cosas malas de su hermana?

-Mamá era la única que podía hablar con mi tío Soishi y con tu hermana –Hotaru le explica sin decirle que eso le valió el divorcio

-¿Es tu madre? -Observa sorprendido a la mujer –Señora, creí que era su hermana; pero su mamá… ¿La trajo al mundo a los diez años?

Ambas ríen, siempre sucede lo mismo cuando conocen a alguien, la verdad es que Setsuna se casó con Malachite cuando ella era una adolescente de diecisiete años y estaba terminando la preparatoria, Malachite era un joven de veintiún años que comenzaba su ascenso militar, había tenido un noviazgo de seis meses cuando ella salió embarazada de Hotaru

Para no empañar su futuro en la milicia se casaron y fueron inseparables hasta que Soishi conoció a Haruka y Malachite la despreció luego de investigarla

Setsuna, que estudió y ejerce la psicología le pidió que le diera una oportunidad para conocerla pero él se opuso y comenzaron las discusiones entre ellos, en secreto hablaba con Soishi y Haruka, así pudo conocer la calidad de ser humano de la rubia, Malachite enfureció al saber de su amistad y le prohibió hablar siquiera con Soishi

Hotaru apoyó a su padre y Setsuna viendo la injusticia introdujo la demanda de divorcio el mismo día que dejó la mansión donde vivieron desde que se casaron, se mudó a casa de sus padres no sin antes preguntarle a su hija si la acompañaba a lo que la chica la rechazó dándole la espalda a ella y la razón a Malachite… hasta el día que los restos de Soishi regresaron a Japón

Después de volver a Tokio la chica hizo su maleta y se fue a casa de su madre pidiéndole perdón, al día siguiente Malachite también apareció en su casa pero tanto Setsuna como sus padres se negaron a recibirlo

En un intento de acercarse a ella le pidió que como psicóloga sea quien atienda personalmente a la Teniente

Como está seguro que Setsuna no aceptará nada de él como se lo hizo saber en el divorcio donde delante del juez le dijo donde podía guardar su preciada fortuna cuando se habló de una pensión por manutención, Malachite compró un apartamento a nombre de su hija en las residencias, exactamente el apartamento 7-A del edificio número uno

Le pidió a su hija que la convenciera de tomar un año si es preciso para ayudar a Haruka, él pagará sus honorarios sin que ella se entere, ya que ella no acepta ni sus llamadas telefónicas, solo le aceptó una para decirle que si la quiere vuelva a ser el muchacho que conoció y del cual se enamoró, pero que saldrá con quien quiera en el proceso

Preocupado por sus palabras Malachite le pidió a su hija que lo ayude a reconquistar a su esposa

La joven le prometió que lo haría pero ahora frente al hermano de Haruka olvidó por qué están en Kurobe

-Mi madre es preciosa, y no puedo competir ni con su belleza ni su estilo

-No digas tonterías hija –Setsuna se siente feliz al escucharla hablar nuevamente bien de ella -¿Eres familia de la teniente?

-Soy su hermano menor Samuel Tsukino –Sammy vuelve a ver hacia la habitación –Con permiso, entraré a saludarla, espero nos veamos nuevamente

Con un movimiento de cabeza las mujeres le permiten entrar, Setsuna guarda silencio y observa el comportamiento de su nueva paciente…

-¡Ya era hora que vinieras a verme enano! –Seca sus lágrimas y levanta una mano para que él se acerque

-¿Me llamas enano? ¿Tú? –La abraza con suavidad –Te recuerdo que soy más alto que tú –Besa su frente –Y con más cabello –Le entrega el ramo –No son bellas como tú…

-Por eso es que te quiero, porque eres uno de los pocos que sabe como defenderse de mí, aunque lo de las flores es nuevo –Huele su aroma

-Después que Soishi me dijo que el truco para tranquilizarte es abrazarte y consentirte… -Abre los ojos apenado –Lo siento… No debí nombrarlo

Haruka cierra los ojos y luego los abre

-¿Te molesta si se las doy a él? –Muestra la fotografía

-Adelante son tuyas

-Yo me hago cargo –Ikuko toma el retrato y las flores acomodándolos en el campo visual de Haruka

Ella se queda mirando la fotografía por largo rato, Serena, Mina, Ikuko, Ayame y Sammy no son capaces de interrumpir su contemplación, es ella misma la que suspirando los ve

-Mina, dale un poco de jalea esa que trajiste a mi hermano, así tal vez se casa contigo y no se marche a Londres

Mina se ruboriza y Hotaru desde afuera palidece por la noticia aunque siente que el alma regresa a su cuerpo cuando escucha la respuesta de Sammy

-Deja de decir tonterías hermana, Mina y yo solo somos amigos, y para tu información Mina sale con el sargento Jedite Furuhata

-¡Vaya, vaya! –Haruka la mira de pies a cabeza –Debo verlo para dar mi visto bueno, si me agrada sales con él pero si no… Lo atropellaré con mi silla de ruedas

-Si lo haces no te traeré otra hamburguesa de pollo, mejor aún, no te traeré una deliciosa chuleta bañada en salsa de arándanos acompañada de…

-¡Ya entendí! –Todos ríen al verla sufrir por la comida –Doctora ¿Cuándo me permitirá tomar un poco de aire fresco? Necesito ver algo más que estas cuatro paredes y si no lo hago voy a enloquecer

-Mañana daré la orden para que bajes un rato al jardín detrás del hospital, si quieres ver el lugar donde recibirás terapia

-Aún no, una cosa a la vez, quiero estar en contacto con la naturaleza para ver si mis esfínteres me obedecen y dejan de avergonzarme

-Hablando de salir… -Mina mete su mano en el bolso –Mira lo que le robé a Fighter, tiene una colección de pelucas que guarda celosamente para su clase de teatro

Le coloca a Haruka una peluca rubia corte paje que le llega más arriba de los hombros

-Hija, por eso te metes en problemas con tus hermanos, por tocar sus cosas

-Esa pesada tiene su habitación como una quincalla y no notará la falta de la peluca –Saca un espejo y le muestra el resultado a su amiga

-Está linda pero la próxima vez trae una más corta, no quiero llevar nunca más el cabello largo –Se la quita y la regresa –A Soishi le gustaba mi cabello, se dormía acariciándomelo –Cierra los ojos –Decía que mientras él viviera no permitiría que me lo cortara, ahora Soishi se fue… Mi cabello se va con él

Setsuna asiente anotando mentalmente lo que debe ayudarla a vencer

-Vamos hija, no es momento de presentarnos a la familia, compremos alimentos y vayamos a desempacar

Hotaru observa a Sammy y Haruka, suspirando camina detrás de su madre…

Tokio

Darien despierta cuando siente que lo mueven, observa a dos camilleros trasladar su cama hasta el elevador, una vez dentro uno de los camilleros saca de su bolsillo la prensa impresa y comienza a ojearla

-Aún hablan del descarrilamiento –Observa a Darien –Eres afortunado amigo, si te hubieran atendido un poco después no lo cuentas

-¿Cuántos días han pasado? –Pregunta lentamente

-Nueve días, de los pacientes que fueron trasladados acá eres el único que está hospitalizado y quien llegó más grave –Revisa las noticias –El gobierno indemnizará a los familiares de las víctimas y los heridos graves, el mes que viene en esta misma fecha se hará un ceremonia solemne en Kurobe –lee sin darse cuenta la mirada esperanzada de Darien –Los sobrevivientes y familiares de las víctimas serán convocados

-Así que amigo, debes mejorarte pronto –El otro camillero lo estimula –Llegamos

Se abren las puertas del elevador y salen hacia el pasillo para luego entrar al área de hospitalización de pacientes de pulmón

Amanda fue a la fábrica, dejó todo arreglado para luego correr al hospital

Ahora está esperándolo en la puerta de la habitación, buscando paciencia para dejar que los hombres hagan su trabajo, observa como la enfermera entra y conecta los aparatos revisando la historia y el suero e inmediatamente subir un poco el espaldar de la cama para que él quede elevado treinta grados y pueda ver a su alrededor

-Buenos días

Amanda tiembla de terror al escuchar a un hombre hablarle al oído, voltea rápidamente y ve a un hombre sonriente detrás de ella

El doctor Fiore Kimiro deja de sonreír al ver el miedo en sus ojos azules, Amanda da un paso atrás como buscando escapar de su presencia

-Amanda –Darien nota el terror de su hermana –Amanda, tranquila no pasa nada, estás a salvo

En la bruma del terror ella escucha la voz de Darien y pestañea varias veces

-Doctor… -Asombrada lo mira por primera vez para luego ver a su hermano –Hola Darien –Vuelve a mirar al doctor apenada antes de avanzar hacia su hermano – ¿Como te sientes? –Lo besa en la frente y le sonríe suavemente

Fiore guarda silencio preguntándose porque la joven no lo reconoció sino hasta que Darien la llamó, se sorprendió ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos y el deseo de correr

-¿Cómo te sientes tú? –Darien le acaricia el rostro -¿Fuiste a las terapias?

-No –Susurra –Me avergüenza que alguien sepa lo que me sucedió, no estoy preparada para enfrentarlo

Fiore al escucharla piensa ¿lo que le sucedió? ¿Acaso ella fue víctima de algún delito?

Entra y recibe la historia médica de manos de la enfermera, revisa la lectura de los monitores y anota en la historia

Silencioso como entró sale pero se detiene en la puerta y escucha la conversación

-Debes buscar atención psicológica que te ayude a superarte –Darien le aconseja a Amanda

-No necesito nada

-Vi como te comportaste cuando el doctor se te acercó por la espalda, por un instante lo confundiste con tu violador

Amanda cierra los ojos para luego abrirlos oscurecidos de dolor

-Debo irme… -Su hermano le toma la mano

-Yo soy el único que puede tocarte sin que grites –Susurra -¿Esperarás confundirme también con tu violador para buscar ayuda especializada?

-¡No me presiones!

-¿Cómo harás cuando estés en un elevador lleno de personas y que hayan hombres? ¿Cómo harás si el auto se te daña y tengas que tomar el tren congestionado?

-Si se me daña el auto no saldré de casa

-¿Y tus clases? Estás próxima a volver a un salón con chicas y hombres, con profesores hombres…

-Me encargaré de la fábrica, no tengo tiempo de estudiar

Darien suspira

-Por no buscar ayuda, por no hacer las cosas correctamente le hice daño a la mujer que amo, estoy en esta cama porque fui a buscarla para arrastrarme a sus pies si es posible para que me perdone, pero ya ves, ahora estoy más lejos de ella porque parece que encontró con quien olvidarme

-¡Oh Darien, Lo siento tanto! –Triste le aprieta la mano

-Amo a Serena con toda mi alma, pero en mi locura no pensé lo que hacía, viví con ella la más hermosa historia de amor pero verte cada día sedada en esa cama me hizo tomar decisiones de las que me arrepentiré toda la vida

-Si Serena te ama…

-Leí en Internet que es novia de un Coronel

-¿Te vas a dar por vencido? El Darien Chiba que conozco no se amilana ante los obstáculos

El doctor ve que llega la comida para el paciente y se marcha, siente algo en su corazón al conocer por lo que ha pasado Amanda, se retira a revisar otro paciente sin terminar de escuchar la conversación, de lo contrario hubiera entrado y abrazado a Amanda

-¿Te quedarás sola toda la vida? ¿No le darás la oportunidad al amor? –Darien le pregunta después que quedan solos, observa la gelatina y algo parecido a avena cocida –No puedes darle la victoria a tu violador

-Estoy dañada… -Baja la mirada –Ese desalmado me dañó como mujer y me imposibilitó para ser madre… - los ojos se le anegan –Su intención fue vejarme y asesinarme, por eso me destrozó por dentro, por eso no tendré en mis brazos nunca un hijo…

Sollozando se recuesta en el pecho de su hermano

-Te juro que moveré cielo y tierra para que ese hombre aparezca y se pudra en la cárcel

Amanda asiente sintiendo como su hermano le acaricia el cabello

-Prométeme algo

-¿Qué?

-Que no te dejarás vencer y recuperarás a Serena, que resarcirás lo que le hiciste con mucho amor, que la amarás hasta que sus almas abandonen esta tierra

Darien guarda silencio pensando que es lo que más desea en la vida, Ver a Serena a los ojos, decirle cuanto la ama y demostrárselo cada minuto de cada hora de cada día de cada año…

-Te lo prometo hermana, lucharé por ella así deba enfrentarme a todo el ejército imperial…

Kurobe

Haruka se siente inmensamente feliz, junto a ella está Soishi

Acaban de casarse y ahora disfrutan su noche de bodas

-¿Cómo te sientes?_ –_ Soishi le pregunta después de hacerla suya, está acostado boca arriba con ella apoyada en su costado

-Mmm...… -Sonríe soñadora –Feliz… inmensamente feliz

Él retira un mechón de cabello de su rostro y la besa suavemente

-Te amo Haruka, nunca dejaré de amarte, ni siquiera después de muerto mi amor se apagará

-Y yo te amaré a ti hasta que estés arrugadito y con bastón y deba llevarte de la mano al geriátrico –Ríe al sentir las cosquillas -¡Ya! Sabes que te amaré siempre, tú y los Tsukino llegaron a mi vida para darle sentido

-Soy tu brújula señora Tomoe

Ella acaricia su cabello plateado mirándolo con amor

-Tomoe –Saborea lo que dice –Haruka Tomoe, me encanta

-A mí me encantas tú

Se besan suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir uno en brazos del otro…

La rubia despierta repentinamente cuando es movida para hacerle la cura de la pierna izquierda

Desorientada se da cuenta que está en un cuarto de hospital y que lo que acaba de vivir fue solo un sueño

-Haruka… -Serena la llama -¿Estás bien?

Haruka la mira como si no la reconociera, observa a su alrededor hasta que ve la foto de Soishi

-¿puedes pasarme la fotografía? –Serena se la entrega –Soishi

Acaricia su imagen

-Haruka, me estás asustando

-Soñé con él, era nuestra noche de bodas, cuando nos prometíamos vivir amarnos hasta envejecer juntos, por un momento sentí que era real, que Soishi estaba conmigo físicamente

Serena aprieta suavemente su mano

-Es normal, aún es muy reciente

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos en punto –Busca el almuerzo y lo coloca frente a ella –Mamá y Sammy fueron a buscar a papá al aeropuerto, con lo sucedido en el tren le dio miedo viajar por tierra

-Ese es Kenji, me extraña que no haya viajado en auto

-Porque venía solo, de lo contrario habría disfrutado la experiencia

-Si… Kenji jamás haría un viaje solo, es tan miedoso que imagina que le sale un lobo o una pantera –Ironiza viendo la comida con asco –Quiero pizza

-Lo siento Teniente, solo le traje emparedado de pollo y ensalada cesar

Ambas voltean y ven a Zafiro muy solemne en la puerta

-Te lo cambio por este caldo desabrido y la gelatina de enfermo –Dice rápidamente Haruka

Sonriendo él entra y le entrega los paquetes mientras Serena retira la otra comida

-Buenas tardes Teniente

-Llámame y Haruka y dale su beso de una vez a la enana esta –Le dice antes de morder el emparedado -¡Estoy en el cielo!

Zafiro se acerca a su novia y la besa levemente mirando sus ojos, está más tranquila y ya no se refleja la tristeza

-¿Cómo estás mi amor?

-Bien amorcito ¿no la ves? –Haruka es quien responde por ella haciéndolos reír

Los días pasan lentamente para la familia Tsukino,

Setsuna fue a visitar sola a Haruka sin decirle aún que es su psicóloga, solo hablan de Soishi sin mencionar para nada a Malachite, Hotaru se inscribió en la universidad de Kurobe para estudiar medicina, quiere especializarse en traumatología, perder a su tío y haber sido injusta con Haruka sin conocerla la sensibilizaron

Sammy ha hablado con ella pero superficialmente ya que siempre está acompañando a Mina para que sus hermanastros no la humillen en la calle

Kenji acompaña a Haruka en las tardes y la ayuda cuando hay que moverla hacia la silla de ruedas, le permitieron al principio estar solo en el pasillo del piso donde está internada porque el injerto sufrió una leve infección, pero fue atendida y está nuevamente libre de infección

Ahora que han pasado dos semanas le permitieron bañarse completamente sumergida en una tina con agua esterilizada, una enfermera se encarga de su aseo pero la rubia le dejó claro que sus zonas claves nadie las tocará

-¿Lista? –Mina entra a la habitación después que Ikuko la vistiera. Haruka está malhumorada porque aún debe usar pañal de adulto ya que sus esfínteres aún no reaccionan –Ayame dijo que podemos bajar a pasear en los jardines

Ikuko peina el cabello que ya ha crecido unos centímetros y contra la voluntad de la rubia le pone un ligero brillo en los labios

-¡Si no te lo dejas pediré que vuelvas a la gelatina y los pudines! –La amenaza la mujer cuando se va a limpiar –Llama a Kenji por favor –Le pide a Mina

-Señor Kenji, que ponga a la bebé en su cochecito –Sin ninguna vergüenza Mina grita desde la habitación hacia el pasillo

-Para eso hubiera gritado yo –Haruka ironiza pero le sonríe a Kenji cuando entra

-Vamos niña –La toma en brazos y sienta sin dificultad en la silla de ruedas –Ikuko, debes darle buena comida a la niña, está en los huesos y no pesa nada

-Ya escuchaste a papá Kenji Mina, tráeme pizza, arroz frito con camarones, costillas de cerdo, pollo agridulce, pollo al curry carne a la parrilla…

-Vaya, estás en tu fase de muerta de hambre –Serena entra con una cajita de pastelería y se la entrega –Me encontré al pedante del hermanastro de Mina y después de brindarme un café –Intercambia miradas con Mina –bueno para resumir entró a una pastelería y te compró eso, dijo que espera que te guste la combinación de fresas y chocolates

-¿Es el que me has contado que junto con su horrorosa hermana te maltratan? –Haruka interroga a Mina

-El mismo, no es amable con los conocidos mucho menos con los desconocidos, me parece extraño –Pasa su mano por el cabello rubio acomodando la coleta hacia un lado –Aunque desde hace dos semanas está más simpático conmigo y me ha defendido de la diabólica

-Creo que es un híbrido y no Seiya –Serena parece confundida

Observan que Haruka va a botar la caja en la basura pero lo piensa mejor y observa a Serena

-Papá Kenji dijo que estoy en el hueso, mejor me lo comeré en los jardines pero le dirás que no acepté el regalo

-Está bien –Toma una manta y cubre las piernas de Haruka -¿Nos vamos?

-Pensé que estábamos esperando la fotografía para el recuerdo –Todos ríen por su comentario y salen al pasillo buscando el elevador

Bajan bromeando y después de sortear varios pasillos logran llegar hacia los jardines donde hay varios pacientes caminando lentamente junto a sus familiares o sentados como ella en sillas de ruedas

Cerca de allí está el área de rehabilitación, Seiya ha acudido a entregar su currículum para trabajar medio día y sentirse más útil, el accidente del tren lo hizo recapacitar y darse cuenta que su vida no va para ningún lado, observa a Mina empujar una silla de ruedas mientras bromea con la persona que la ocupa, la familia Tsukino camina junto a ellas

-Había olvidado lo hermoso que es mi país –Dice en ese instante la paciente. Mina la acomoda junto a una banca donde los cuatro toman asiento

-Si no quieres el pastel yo si –Serena le dice intentando quitárselo

-¡Cómprate el tuyo! –Sus ojos verdes brillan enojados

-Basta niñas que las personas las miran –Kenji las amonesta

Haruka abre la caja y observa extasiada el dulce

-Recuerda decirle a tu hermano que no acepté su obsequio –Toma la cucharita dentro de la caja -¡Mmm…! Delicioso, quiero uno de esto cada día

-Mejor una vez a la semana –Mina ríe

Seiya sonríe al escucharla

Las fotografías no le hacen honor, es mucho más bella en persona a pesar que aún tiene el cabello muy corto, el moreno observa como lleva cada trozo de dulce a su boca con gracia, sus manos delgadas y delicadas, sus ojos de un verde aceituna que no había visto antes, su piel blanca y lozana, el ingeniero Tomoe fue un hombre muy afortunado por haberla tenido como esposa.

De repente ella mira a su alrededor y entristece.

-Soishi estaría feliz ahora si no hubiera entregado su vida por mí, esperábamos volver para tener nuestro primer bebé… él quería que fuera niña…

-Haruka por favor, pensé que ya habías superado la culpa –Mina la abraza –Lo vas a entristecer desde donde te observa y te cuida.

A Seiya lo conmueve ver como es su hermanastra en realidad, nunca le dio la oportunidad de integrarse a la familia y ahora ve que fue un error dejarse llevar por las ideas de su gemela, observa como Mina intenta volver la felicidad a su amiga que en ese momento triste cierra los ojos.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que por mi culpa está muerto, en principio no debí casarme con él, por eso su primo lo repudió, porque sabía que no valgo la pena…

-¡Si vuelves a decir eso te daré la tunda que jamás te di! –Kenji muy enojado la regaña –Eres más valiosa que ese miserable ministro, ya me enteré lo que les hizo a ti y a Soishi, debiste decírmelo para decirle sus cuantas verdades.

Haruka baja la cabeza avergonzada pero inmediatamente la levanta sorprendida abre la boca como para decir algo y luego la vuelve a cerrar.

-¿Sucede algo hija? –Ikuko se agacha a su lado.

-¡Haruka reacciona por favor! –Serena se asusta.

Seiya va a auxiliarla cuando la mujer por fin reacciona.

-Yo… -mira a todos -¡Me estoy haciendo pipí!

-¿Cómo dices? –Ninguno comprende.

Haruka ríe y llora al mismo tiempo.

-¡Puedo sentir el calor del líquido y…! ¡Acabo de apretar mis genitales! ¡Mamá Ikuko, estoy recuperando la sensibilidad!

Ikuko la abraza y ambas lloran de felicidad mientras Serena también llora feliz.

-¡Si! –Mina intenta hacerse la dura a pesar que seca unas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas – ¡Ahora celebremos que Haruka se hizo pipí!

Todos ríen por sus ocurrencias.

Seiya feliz de saber que la Teniente está recuperándose abandona el lugar sin que nadie se enterara que estaba allí…

Chapter 12

Tokio

El doctor Fiore entra a la habitación de Darien y Amanda le sonríe tímida pero se aleja rápidamente de él

-Buenas tardes –No se sorprende por su reacción, cada vez que ella ve un hombre cerca se aleja -¿Cómo se encuentra Darien?

-Muy bien doctor –Amanda responde por su hermano –Ya está mostrándose testarudo e insoportable

-No es cierto –Darien resopla enojado -Este yeso me tiene…

-He venido a darle buenas noticias –Fiore le muestra la historia –La última resonancia magnética muestra el pulmón bastante recuperado, las costillas también soldaron bien y el yeso del pie se va hoy mismo

-¿De verás? –Los hermanos se miran emocionados y agradecidos

-Y se pone mejor, esta misma tarde se irá a casa –El médico se alegra por su paciente pero lamentará dejar de ver a Amanda

Ya sabe lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte y de perder la cordura a causa de una violación atroz, leyó los resultados de los análisis donde indican que su matriz quedó imposibilitada para tener hijos

Pero a él no le importa para nada ese pasado

Secretamente se ha enamorado de ella, verla cada día al lado de su hermano atendiéndolo le ha hecho feliz, aunque solo crucen palabras cotidianas como saludos, y ahora que ve una felicidad en su rostro que no había visto antes desea estrecharla en sus brazos pero sabe que hacer eso acarreará que ella se aterre y no quiera verlo nunca más

-¿Escuchaste eso Darien? –Amanda quiere acercarse a abrazar a su hermano pero por tener a Fiore muy cerca no lo hace – ¿Eso quiere decir que podrá ir a los actos conmemorativos de Kurobe dentro de tres días?

-Es posible, si promete usar un bastón y no hacer largas caminatas, usted es un hombre fuerte, pero esa pierna aún necesita rehabilitación

-Cumpliré todas sus instrucciones, todo sea por levantarme de esta cama y darme un merecido baño –Se pasa la mano por el cuello –Esos paños húmedos que mi hermana me restriega como si fuera un piso curtido no hacen más que desesperarme

-¡Ah! Yo sacrificando mi tiempo en dejarte aseado y tú diciendo que hago un mal trabajo –No puede evitar unirse a la risa de los hombres

Una enfermera entra con una sierra manual

-Si se retira la cobija señor Chiba procederé a cortar el yeso

Amanda olvida su miedo a los hombres y se apresura a auxiliar a su hermano despojándolo de la cobija y dejando su cuerpo al descubierto

Se ha dado cuenta que varias enfermeras se disputan el sitio para atender a Darien pero él no tiene más pensamiento para Serena

No le ha dicho del sobre que regresó dentro de otro al apartamento desde Kurobe donde Sammy amenaza a Darien con matarlo si se acerca a Serena, también halló la carta arrugada donde Darien le confiesa su amor pidiéndole una oportunidad para resarcir su error y varias prendas con dijes de mariposa que tal vez su hermano le regaló a Serena alguna vez.

No se ha atrevido a preguntarle qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente entre ellos antes que él cometiera la torpeza de tratarla como lo hizo, esa noche en el apartamento de ambos se sentará a hablar muy seriamente con él

Mientras él estuvo inconsciente Amanda fue al departamento que él rento y donde vivía desde el día que ella lo abofeteó en la fábrica y mudó las cosas a su hogar rompiendo el acuerdo de contrato de arrendamiento que Darien tenía y entregando las llaves al casero después de explicarle la razón de la mudanza

-Te prepararé una buena cena esta noche –Le ofrece a Darien mientras busca la toalla y los artículos de aseo personal -¿Qué te parece un…?

-Nada pesado que lo vuelva al hospital –Fiore les recomienda -puede ser un caldo de pollo o vegetales salteados en aceita de Sésamo, frutas no tan dulces, Darien tiene casi un mes sin moverse alimentándose con una dieta equilibrada y no puede de buenas a primeras llenarse de comida dañina

-¿Puedo prepararle un Kamameshi? (arroz cubierto de verduras y pollo o marisco y luego horneado en cuencos individuales)

-Si, puede ser pero que sea con pollo

-¿Aceptaría nuestra invitación a cenar? –Darien lo invita

Amanda aguanta la respiración mirando a su hermano asustada

-Hoy tengo guardia pero la próxima vez yo los invitaré un café al aire libre –Fiore vio la reacción de la joven. Le duele saber que ella le teme

Una enfermera sale del baño

-La tina para el señor Chiba está preparada –Informa justo en el momento que terminan de cortar el yeso

-No haga movimientos bruscos, de lo contrario sus músculos se contraerán y le producirán un dolor endemoniado –Fiore le recomienda

Darien comienza moviendo el tobillo para luego flexionar la rodilla

-Acá tienes el bastón –Amanda se lo compró una semana antes, es de caoba oscura con una base de goma antirresbalante y su empuñadura asemeja la cresta de un águila real

-Gracias Amanda –Sostenido por Fiore a un lado y por su hermana por el otro Darien se levanta lentamente y camina apoyado del bastón hacia el baño

-¿Cómo se siente? –El médico lo interroga

-Un poco mareado

-Es normal, ha estado casi un mes en cama, recuperará el equilibrio y dejará de ver que las cosas dan vuelta

-Esto si es vivir –Dice al ver la tina con agua –Por fin volveré a ser un hombre normal

Lo dejan en el baño para que se desvista y con mucho cuidado sosteniéndose de la barandilla sobre la tina se sumerge en el agua tibia…

Kurobe

Serena y Mina esperan un taxi que las lleve de regreso a casa cuando Seiya detiene su auto frente a ellas

-Buenas tardes, voy a casa y…

-¿Qué planeas en mi contra? –Mina lo mira sospechosa y desconfiada

-Nada –le dice humilde –Solo quiero hacer las paces contigo

-¿Cuántos años llevamos viviendo juntos?

-Desde hace casi de…

-Siete años –Responde ella por él –Y en todo este tiempo has sido un desgraciado mal nacido desconsiderado que junto a la copia barata de tu hermana han hecho mi vida un infierno

-Mina por favor… -Serena se siente avergonzada de lo que sucede entre los hermanastros ya que las personas a su alrededor comienzan a interesarse de lo que sucede –Este no es lugar para discutir estas cosas

-No lo es, pero es la que él y su Némesis me inculcaron

Seiya la mira avergonzado, ella tiene mucha razón, si recibió algo desde que se conocieron fueron malos tratos y humillaciones.

-Hablaremos de eso en casa, ahora por favor acepten mi ofrecimiento.

-No.

-Mina por favor, acepta... -Serena le suplica

-No. -Repite testaruda.

-Debería escuchar a tu amiga y dejar que te lleve a casa, se está haciendo tarde y se han sucedido varios robos en las adyacencias al hospital.

-Tal vez la banda de malhechores está integrada por tu hermana y tu primo que aterrorizan a la gente

Seiya comienza a perder la paciencia

-¿Podemos hacer una tregua por hoy? Si quieres insúltame en casa o camino a ella pero ahora acepta mi ofrecimiento

Su hermanastra se asoma a la puerta del auto

-¿Qué tienes dentro de tu auto? ¿Un áspid? ¿O será una tarántula? Tal vez eres amaestrador de alimañas como tu y tu fotocopia –Le da la espalda alejándose del auto.

-Lo siento –Serena le dice a Seiya y corre a alcanzar a Mina -¡Mina por favor, no te comportes así!

-Espero que no vengas a abogar a su favor –Muy enojada sigue caminando.

-Sabes que jamás lo apoyaría a él antes que a ti pero está siendo irracional –Camina casi corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-¡Ahora soy irracional! ¡Estás de parte de ese ignorante!

Serena se detiene enojada.

-¿Sabes qué? Me marcho por mi lado, no voy a ser réferi en la discusión de nadie, regresaré al hospital y me quedaré a pasar la noche con Haruka.

Mina suspira pensando que Serena está aprendiendo a ser tramposa como ella, da la vuelta para decirle que no es nada graciosa cuando se encuentra sola.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde se metió? –Mira para todos lados -¡Serena esto no es nada gracioso! –Intenta caminar de regreso pero no recuerda por dónde vino -¿Y ahora que hago?

Va a dar un paso pero un hombre sale de las sombras sosteniendo a Serena y cubriendo su boca.

Con la poca iluminación Mina mira el terror en los ojos de su amiga sin darse cuenta que dos hombres se detienen a su espalda…

En la entrada del hospital Seiya preocupado va a marcharse esperando que a las chicas no les suceda nada malo cuando ve que Sammy sale mirando para todos lados marcando su celular.

Sale del auto y se acerca al rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy llamando a Serena pero no responde a su teléfono, Mina tampoco atiende al suyo.

Seiya pasa su mano por el cabello.

-Las vi irse por esa dirección –Regresa al auto y busca un bastón plegable y asegura las puertas.

Yaten sale del hospital donde estuvo reunido con un grupo de compañeros que hacen guardias de suplencias, estuvieron finiquitando todo para la graduación, observa a Seiya y Sammy caminar hacia una calle solitaria y se va detrás de ellos.

Al final de la calle escuchan los quejidos de ambas chicas, reaccionando rápido Sammy toma el bastón y de un tirón lo expande corriendo hacia el hombre que está forcejeando con su hermana intentado arrancarle la ropa

-¡Suelta a mi hermana maldito! – Cuando el hombre levanta la cabeza Sammy le da con todas sus fuerzas pos el pecho derribándolo lejos de Serena que en ese instante llora desesperada mientras gatea lejos del rufián.

Yaten a su vez observa un hombre que sostiene a Mina por los hombros mientras ella da patadas a otro que intenta desabrocharle el pantalón, furioso toma una roca del suelo y la lanza contra la cabeza del malhechor que al sentir el impacto cae contra el suelo.

Seiya se encarga del hombre que sostiene a Mina asestándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le vuela varios dientes.

-¡Nadie toca a mi hermana! –Le grita mientras continúa golpeándolo.

Por su parte Yaten patea al otro rufián que como puede se levanta y se marcha corriendo.

-¿Mina estás bien? –El peliplateado la toma en sus brazos.

Los ojos verdes de ella muestran confusión y terror mientras busca a Serena que en ese instante está llorando hecha un ovillo contra la pared.

-¡Serena! –Se arrodilla junto a ella y abrazándose lloran aliviadas por haberse salvado.

Sammy y Seiya dejan de golpear a los hombres y voltean hacia sus respectivas hermanas, el moreno le entrega las llaves del auto al peliplateado que ha tomado los bolsos de las chicas antes de inclinarse.

-Vamos –El moreno logra separar a su hermanastra y tomándola en brazos la lleva hasta su auto

Sammy también lleva en brazos a Serena hasta el vehículo.

-Todo está bien terroncito de azúcar, nadie te lastimará –Le susurra mientras la introduce en el asiento trasero del auto de Seiya .

Mina no quiere soltarse del cuello de su hermanastro por lo que Yaten se pone al volante y marchan camino a casa.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Seiya le pregunta a Mina pero ella mueve la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

-Están bajo un fuerte shock –Yaten deja de observar la carretera -¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no maté a ese desgraciado?

-Por lo menos espero haberle arrancado todos los dientes –Seiya aprieta y afloja la mano varias veces sintiendo que le duelen los nudillos.

-Después de la paliza que les dimos no volverán a ver una mujer -Sammy acaricia la mejilla de Serena que ya está más calmada –No volverás a salir sola del hospital, es peligroso a estas horas.

Ella asiente silenciosa, Mina habla entre suspiros entrecortados.

-Fue mi culpa… estaba enojada… con Seiya y… me fui sola… Serena solo me siguió…. –Vuelve a llorar pensando lo que hubiera pasado si Serena no la sigue y los hermanos no van en su búsqueda.

-Ya Mina –Seiya la acuna en sus brazos –Todo esto es por mi culpa, si no fuera tan desagradable contigo no te habrías mostrado desconfiada.

-Cuando te vi tratar a tu hermana mal la noche que llegamos a Kurobe, sabía que nada bueno traería a ustedes ese comportamiento –Sammy le dice.

-Nadie hablará de lo que ocurrió o mamá me matará por esto –Seiya les advierte, más por la seguridad de las chicas que por él mismo.

-Por mí no hay problema –Sammy asiente besando el cabello de su hermana.

Yaten se mantiene silencioso, pensando en lo que pudo pasarle a la mujer de su vida y a Serena. Taiki tiene razón, Mina es frágil y él se asegurará de cuidarla.

Seiya busca la manera de tranquilizar a las jóvenes y piensa en lo sucedido esa tarde en los jardines del hospital.

-¿Le entregaste el dulce a tu hermana?

-No lo aceptó –Mina habla por ella.

-Eso si es un problema –Sonríe mirando por la ventana recordando como la rubia se lo comía con gusto.

-Pero si quieres enviarle otros yo podría decir que se lo compré –Serena levanta la cabeza del pecho de su hermano por fin –Le gustan las milhojas, las donuts rellenas de chocolate…

-Los pasteles de fresas –Mina enumera soltándose de su hermanastro.

-Si van a hablar de los gustos culinarios de Haruka diré que ella come hasta piedras –Sammy dice haciendo reír a todos y relajando la tensión que había momentos antes –No se como logra mantenerse como una modelo con todo lo que come, estas semanas más bien ha adelgazado más.

-Tiene buen sentido del humor a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado –Serena dice dulcemente –Deseo que rehaga su vida y en el futuro encuentre un hombre que la enseñe a amar nuevamente.

-Así sea amiga –Mina voltea y le da la mano justo cuando llegan a las residencias donde Zafiro se encuentra cumpliendo su guardia del mes…

Dos días después

Mina y Seiya se han acercado esos dos días comenzando a ser amigos mientras Yaten aún no logra que le acepte una invitación a comer helado

Sammy ha alquilado un auto para llevar y traer a su hermana al hospital, acaba de dejarla y sale a dar una vuelta para buscar unas cosas que su madre le pidió para Haruka cuando observa a Hotaru esperando taxi

Deteniéndose frente a ella le hace señas

-¿Te llevo? –Sonriente se ofrece

-¿No estás ocupado?

-¿Estás apurada?

-La verdad no –Sonriente se sube al auto –Hola Sammy

-Hola bonita –Al instante se ruboriza por su atrevimiento –Disculpa… no debí…

-Me gusta –Sonríe confiada –Te doy permiso de decirme así mientras papá no esté presente

-Me saldría corte marcial –Sammy hace mueca antes de unirse a la risa de Hotaru –Caíste del cielo, mamá me envió a comprarle unas cosas a Haruka y la verdad… -Le muestra la lista –No me atrevo a pedir esto, ni siquiera le he comprado algo así a Serena

-Veamos –Hotaru lee la lista –Toallas sanitarias, no dice si es con alas o…

-Escoge las mejores pero no me las recomiendes –ríen juntos

-Mmm… -se muerde el labio inferior mientras lee –Acá no dice la marca de la cera depiladota, ¿para qué es esto?

-Haruka comienza terapia mañana y no quiere llegar como si fuera una loba –Se encoge de hombros –No se que tiene que ver unas piernas velludas con la terapia

-Para nosotras es muy importante vernos bien todo el tiempo, eso eleva nuestra autoestima

-¿Hasta para fisioterapia?

-Hasta para salir a comprar el diario –Le explica la chica –No es que parezcamos que acabamos de salir de un concurso de belleza, sino que nos sintamos bien con nostras mismas y si tu hermana se siente incómoda estando velluda, entonces hay que ayudarla a salir de la autocompasión

Sammy guarda silencio un instante

-¿Y qué me dices de un hombre que se siente inseguro de invitarte al cine? –Se detiene en un semáforo en rojo y la observa a los ojos

-Yo le diría que puede invitarme porque no muerdo –Ruborizada le sostiene la mirada

Sammy sonríe aliviado

-¿Qué te parece esta tarde? Dejo a Serena en casa y paso por ti

-Me encantará salir contigo, pero debes hablar con mamá

-Creo que hoy me siento valiente –Pone el auto en marcha nuevamente –Tú eres mi inspiración

Hotaru agradece estar sentada porque de lo contrario se habría desmayado por la emoción...

Chapter 13

**Carretera Tokio-Kurobe**

Amanda conduce silenciosa admirando la geografía montañosa mientras escucha música instrumental, de vez en cuando observa a su acompañante que duerme apacible.

Los hermanos Chiba salieron de Tokio a las doce del mediodía para aprovechar la luz y por ser la hora menos transitada en la carretera.

Darien rechazó la invitación del comité de Ceremonias en conmemoración de las víctimas del descarrilamiento quienes trasladarían a todos los invitados en tren. Aceptó estar presente por ser el herido con mayor gravedad que sobrevivió pero les dejó claro que él asistirá por sus propios medios y que ni atado lo subirán nuevamente al tren

Así es como Amanda y él se hallan en la carretera, Darien se ofreció conducir pero su hermana le recomendó descansar. La chica lleva en su equipaje el sobre con la dirección de Serena, quiere hablar con ella sin que Darien se entere para intentar hacerla entender lo que ambos sufrieron ese tiempo y que su hermano a pesar de ser responsable de lo sucedido y reconocer su error la ama, que desde que Serena desapareció no es el mismo.

Ensimismada conduce por la carretera rodeada de árboles que comienzan a soltar las hojas dando aviso que el otoño ha llegado sin advertir que Darien despertó y la observa quedo hasta que estira la pierna para relajarla

**-¿Cómo te sientes hermano?**

**-Necesito caminar un poco para relajar los músculos –**Comenta masajeando su muslo -**¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en carretera?**

**-Cuatro horas, si seguimos teniendo la vía para nosotros llegaremos a Kurobe a las seis y media de la tarde**

Pasan un aviso de cafetería y baños para viajeros

–**A trescientos metros nos detendremos para ir al baño y comer –**Darien le dice

Minutos después estacionan frente a una cafetería

**-Comeré en el auto –**Amanda anuncia al ver varias motocicletas estacionadas frente a la puerta

**-Amanda…**

**-No me obligarás a entrar allí mientras hayan muchos hombres –**Susurra temblorosa

Darien suspira impaciente y desciende del auto

**-¿Irás al sanitario o dañarás tus riñones?**

**-Yo… -**Los hermanos observan a varios hombres vestidos de cuero y guantes negros salir hacia las motocicletas mientras dos hombres mayores que hablan con ellos avanzan hacia una Ford doble cabina de color blanco.

Un joven de cabellos plateados observa al moreno sacar el bastón del auto para apoyarse y se acerca sonriente

**-Hola –**Observa hacia el auto **-¿Van hacia Kurobe?**

**-Si –**Darien responde con reserva -**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Vivo allá y nos hemos encontrado en el camino con varias personas que van hacia Kurobe por lo de la conmemoración, parece que ustedes no son los únicos que le temen al tren**

**-Después de estar casi muerto por días me dirás si quieres volver a subirte a uno**

**-¡Para nada! –**Ríe el hombre de ojos azules –**Por cierto mi nombre es Diamante Kino**

**-Darien Chiba –**extiende la mano –**Viajo con mi hermana Amanda**

**-Mucho gusto señorita –**Dice mientras estrecha la mano de Darien

Amanda solo mueve la cabeza sin poder emitir sonido, le sucede cada vez que ve a un extraño

**-¡Ey Kino nos vamos adelante! –**Uno de los motorizados le dice mientras enciende su moto

**-Está bien, díganle a Onsen que tan pronto amanezca iré a la oficina a entregar los datos, Sato lleva la portátil en la camioneta junto con lo demás**

**-Bien, cuídate amigo –**Se pone en marcha desapareciendo en el acto

**-Linda moto –**Darien señala su vehículo

El diseño recuerda a la Harley Davidson V-Rod, con formas abultadas que dan una vista de mayor tamaño, linaje deportivo, de color roja y negra con detalles plateados

**-Hermosa –**Diamante asiente orgulloso** –Ducati Diavel, la más nueva del mercado, me llegó antes de salir de la ciudad y quise probarla antes del invierno**

**-Primera vez que veo este diseño ¿Cuál es su cilindrada?**

**\- 1198cc que brinda 162 hp y un par motor de 95 lb-pie, nada mal para una configuración de motor tan grande.**

**-Tienes razón, es admirable**

**-No solo admirable, tiene seis velocidades y un embrague multidisco de aceite anti-rebote**

Darien lanza un silbido admirado

**-Una verdadera belleza**

**-Darien… -**Amanda sale del auto, ya no aguanta la necesidad de ir al sanitario –**Nos veremos dentro**

Diamante admira a la chica que no lo mira ni una vez, va a hablarle al moreno pero un extraño aparato en su chaqueta comienza a sonar

**-Permíteme… -**Se acerca a la moto y saca una libreta de una mochila que había colocado en el suelo para luego hacer anotaciones y guardarla

**-¿Sucede algo?**

**-No, solo hago anotaciones para el departamento de sismografía y previsión de avalanchas**

**-¿En qué trabajas?**

–**Soy geólogo y trabajo para la agencia Nacional de Desastres Naturales, gracias a las influencias de mi padre ahora estoy asignado al parque Nacional Chubu Sangaku cerca de casa, se acerca el invierno y pronto esta carretera será usada únicamente por científicos, militares,guardias forestales y turistas que subirán al centro vacacional de esquí, casi todos los que viajan conmigo son científicos y un médico, solo dos no lo son, ellos trabajan en el edificio como cocinero y asistente de mantenimiento**

**-¿Viven en la montaña?**

**-Cada mes debemos subir a reemplazar a los colegas, trabajamos un mes en Kurobe y otro en la montaña,**

Darien asiente pensativo observando a su hermana hacerle señas desde la cafetería

**-Mi hermana me llama, fue un placer conocerte…**

**-Diamante**–Le recuerda -** cuando terminen los actos conmemorativos llámame para mostrarles la ciudad y servirles de guía informativo –**Le dice sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su chaqueta y entregándosela –**Aprovechen de comer acá porque no encontrarán otro lugar sino ados horas de camino –**Coloca la mochila cruzada en su espalda

**-Gracias, lo haremos**

Despidiéndose Diamante toma su casco negro y se marcha veloz mientras Darien se encuentra con Amanda en una de las mesas…

.-

**Hospital de Kurobe**

Haruka saborea un delicioso postre de plátano al café que Mina hizo bajo la supervisión de Seiya

Su hermanastro quiso agasajar esta vez a Haruka con algo elaborado por él pero el intento inicial salió desastroso por lo que para furia de Fighter llamó a la rubia para que lo auxiliara

A Mina le resulta extraño que él sin conocer a Haruka quiera brindarle postres, no comenta nada para mantener la armonía entre los dos

Ahora al escuchar solo halagos y exclamaciones para el postre sonríe cómplice esperando dar a Seiya su reporte

**-Buenas tardes –**La doctora Ayame entra sonriente **-¿Cómo se siente?**

**-Muy bien doctora, ya por fin puedo usar el retrete, claro que aún mamá Ikuko me ayuda trasladarme de la silla al inodoro pero estoy feliz porque dejé los pañales –**Dice emocionada haciendo reír a Serena y Mina

**-Me alegra escucharte, porque te traigo una noticia que te hará más feliz –**Toma la historia y firma la última página

**-¿La cual es?**

**-Estás de alta y puedes…**

Los gritos de júbilo de las chicas interrumpen sus palabras

**-¡Ya era hora que saliera de acá!**

**-Pero recuerda que mañana comienzas terapia y no debes faltar**

**-Que sea después del mediodía por favor, con este frío que comienza a hacer no pienso soltar la cobija hasta las once**

**-Entonces cuando llegue el invierno no saldrás de la cama para nada –**Mina le bromea-**Te perderías el concurso de esculturas de hielo, hacen unos enormes castillos que quedas impactada pensando que son espejismos, tampoco podría bombardearte con bolas de nieve… y**

**-¡Quítenle las pilas a esa radio! –**Haruka gime cubriéndose los oídos

**-¡No seas tan dramática! –**Se queja ésta

–**Si llegas a tener una hija como ella –**Le advierte a Serena –**Dejo de considerarte mi hermana y amiga**

**-Si eso sucede dejaré que la críes para que sea como tú y no como ella –**Su hermana dice mientras busca entre las cosas un vestido sencillo y un suéter desatando el nudo de la bata Haruka toma el vestido y se lo pasa por la cabeza

**-Y yo me encargaré que no se le acerque a mi nieta -**Ayame cuenta los días que Zafiro y Serena se casen

Mina toma la caja del dulce que Seiya le envió a Haruka ese día y la arroja a la basura

**-¡No es para tanto! por cierto lo de robar el deportivo rojo y arrojarle por un precipicio lo dejaremos para después, Seiya se está portando bien… por ahora**

**-¿De veras pensabas que cometería fechoría por ti? –**Serena la mira sorprendida después de subir el cierre del vestido y entregarle el suéter a su hermana

**-¿Para que son las amigas?** –Mina se encoge de hombros

**-Dígame doctora… ¿En este hospital hay un área para locos?**–Haruka señala a Mina que ya comienza a recoger lo que encuentra **-¿No han contado a los pacientes para ver si les falta uno de sexo femenino?**

**-Preguntaré para estar seguras**

Las tres se ríen de la expresión de la rubia

**-Ja, ja, ja –**Las remeda –**Déjenme decirles que soy la más cuerda de todas las que estamos en esta habitación**

Ikuko y Kenji que habían bajado al cafetín del hospital escuchan las risas

**-¿Qué sucede? –**La madre de Serena pregunta cuando ve a Haruka ataviada con un vestido

**-¡Me marcho a casa! –**Haruka abre los brazos feliz

**-Estoy feliz por ti hija –**Ikuko se acerca a abrazarla. No ha querido decirle que la tarde anterior la llamó un abogado para anunciarles que en tres días se dará lectura al testamento de Soishi –**Hay que llamar a Sammy para que se acerque con el auto**

**-No hace falta puedo llevarlos –**Todos voltean a ver a Zafiro en la puerta –**Mamá me dijo que la teniente… que Haruka sale hoy –**Se corrige al ver como ella amenazadora lo mira, no quiere que la llamen teniente hasta que camine y decida que hacer con su vida

**-Gracias Zafiro –**Serena recibe un abrazo de su novio

**-No queremos molestar… -**Kenji comienza a decir

-**No es ninguna molestia, la niña y mi hijo son novios, eso nos haría consuegros –**Ayame les dice feliz

**-Es cierto, Zafirito y Serena… -**Mina comienza pero es silenciada por Haruka

**-Guarda silencio y recuerda presentarme al sargentucho que te atrae**

**-¿Cómo así? –**La madre de Zafiro mira extrañada a Mina -**¿Desde cuándo Yaten es sargento?**

**-Mamá… -**Zafiro le advierte al ver como su amiga se ruboriza hasta el cuello mientras Serena cubre su rostro

**-¿Yaten? ¿No dijiste que se llama Jedite?** –Haruka no comprende nada –**A ver ¿Cuántos novios tienes?**

**-¡Ninguno! –**Completamente roja aclara

Los padres de Serena terminan de recoger todo sin perderse la incomodidad de la amiga de Serena a la que han aprendido a amar

**-Pero con varios detrás de ella –**Ayame sabe por su hija que Yaten está enamoradísimo de Mina

**-No es cierto –**Aclara mirando a Zafiro -**¡Si fueras mi amigo me ayudarías!**

**-¿Y ahora que tengo que ver en tu vida amorosa? –**Pregunta asombrado

**-Dile aquí a la teniente dinamita que no tengo novio**

**-¿Debo decir la verdad o solo seguirte la corriente?**

**-Zafirito… -**Mina se le acerca amenazante con las manos en jarra

**-Lo siento –**Abrazándola sonriente observa a Haruka –**Es cierto, esta terrible mujer no ha encontrado un hombre valiente que sea su novio aunque Jedite babea por ella y Yaten casi duerme a la puerta de su apartamento**

**-Eso no es cierto, Yaten me odia y Jedite es solo un amigo**

**-Pero lo que mi yerno dice es lo contrario –**Ayame no ayuda para nada

**-Su yerno es un mentiroso, sino ¿Cómo logró engatusar a mi amiga para que se casara con él? Amy es una traidora que se unió a las filas enemigas, la perdono solo porque soy madrina de su bebé que para empeorar las cosas tiene el nombre de ese odioso**

Haruka intenta comprender lo que dice la chica

**-¿Pero te gusta el hombre que según tú te odia?**

**-No la odia, solo que ella le impide acercarse y a veces ambos se comportan como niños jugando a ver quien se mete con quien**

**-Hay otro joven del edificio número uno que también está enamorado de Mina pero ella ni lo mira –**Zafiro toma los bolsos que Serena le entrega

**-Sabes muy bien que Armand es uno de los compadres de juerga de Seiya y su Némesis y ni loca lo saludo, ¿A ver si también es otro de los peones de esos?**

Kenji toma en brazos a Haruka acomodándola en la silla de ruedas donde Serena se dispone a colocarle unas sencillas sandalias y acomodar la falda del vestido para luego entregarle la fotografía de Soishi

**-Y eso que no ha comenzado las clases –**Serena comenta –**Imagino que a partir del lunes se redoblará la guardia en la entrada del conjunto residencial por todos los pretendientes que la seguirán**

**-¿Quieren dejar de decir tonterías y apresurarse para salir de acá antes que la señora Ayame se arrepienta y te vuelva a internar? –**Mina les reclama

**-Armand está descartado pero Jedite y Yaten… –**Haruka no piensa dejar de incomodar a Mina -**¿Cuál es el que hace que tu corazón baile?**

**-Mamá Ikuko ¿Ya recogió lo del baño? –**Ikuko asiente silenciosa –**Iré por… -**Toma el ramo de flores sale veloz hacia el pasillo dejando a todos riendo caminando detrás de ella hacia el elevador…

Amanda y Darien llegan a Kurobe a las seis de la tarde, media hora antes de lo estipulado ya que él decidió conducir el resto del trayecto contra la voluntad de su hermana

Ahora siente un fuerte dolor en la pierna que le llega hasta la ingle

Su hermana se da cuenta que cada vez es más frecuente el masaje que se hace en el muslo

**-¿Te sientes mal?**

**-Me duele un poco**

**-¿Pasamos por el hospital para que te inyecten un calmante?**

**-Tengo mis píldoras…**

**-Ya te has tomado dos y nada, vamos antes de seguir hacia el hotel**

Darien va a protestar, pero el dolor es tan insistente que siente que la cabeza ya le comienza a doler

**-Está bien vamos**

**-Preguntemos la dirección a esa mujer –**Amanda señala a una chica de cabello aguamarina

**-Creo conocerla –**Darien conduce hasta donde se encuentra la mujer esperando taxi

**-Buenas tardes señorita…**

La mujer que revisa su beeper levanta la vista y observa sorprendida al hombre

**-¡Eres tú! ¡Estás vivo! -**Los hermanos se miran extrañados antes de volver su vista a ella -**¿No me recuerdas? Soy la pasajera que viajaba a tu lado cuando sufrimos el descarrilamiento**

El hombre abre los ojos sorprendido

**-¿Eres…?**

**-La que te estará eternamente agradecida porque me salvaste la vida –**Observa que Amanda la mira curiosa – **¡Oh lo lamento! Soy Michiru Kaioh y viajaba en el mismo tren que tu… -**Mira interrogante a Darien

**-Hermano –**Le informa calmado

**-Entonces el día del accidente hable contigo, yo fui quien te llamó para decirte que tu hermano estaba herido**

**-¡Ya recuerdo! –**La joven de cabellos negros le sonríe –**Soy Amanda Chiba**

**-¿Vienen a la conmemoración?**

**-Si pero ahora necesitamos la dirección de un hospital, Darien salió apenas hace dos días del hospital y la pierna le duele**

**-Puedo guiarlos, trabajo allí como terapista**

**-Te lo agradecemos –**Amanda la invita

Michiru aborda en el asiento trasero y les guía

**-¿No estamos ocupando tu tiempo?**

**-Como aún soy nueva en la ciudad mi tiempo consiste en trabajar, comer sola en casa y diseñar mi propia ropa, mi sueño es tener algún día una tienda donde venda la ropa que he diseñado, a veces quisiera ir al teatro pero como no conozco a nadie especial… -**Se encoge de hombros

**-Los hombres de esta ciudad deben estar ciegos –**Darien le sonríe por el retrovisor

**-Mi hermano y yo tenemos una fábrica de uniformes en Tokio**

**-¿Uniformes? –**Michiru se interesa mientras le indica a Darien tomar una calle que los llevará directamente al hospital

**-Escolares y de ramas que tienen que ver con obras civiles, pero mientras Darien estuvo inconsciente el gobierno me ofreció elaborar uniformes para mujeres**

**-Aún no estoy convencido de trabajar para el gobierno, me gusta ser independiente**

**-Pero puede beneficiarnos con contratos sustanciosos que favorecerá a nuestros empleados, además serían más puestos de trabajo**

Observan de lejos el inmenso edificio

**-Debo leer bien el contrato, no quiero dar un paso en falso –**Comenta el hombre que ingresa al estacionamiento para visitantes

Por la puerta del hospital sale un grupo de personas, un hombre maduro conduce una silla de ruedas mientras Serena que bromea con Mina reconoce al instante el auto y pierde el habla

Camina silenciosa observando como descienden de él una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, una mujer que ha visto varias veces en el hospital sale de atrás y ayuda al conductor a salir del auto

**-Deja que te ayude, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –**Michiru se ofrece de soporte

**-¿Dónde dejaste el bastón Darien? –**Amanda busca en el auto sin hallarlo escuchando un quejido de su hermano

**-¡Creo que lo dejé en la cafetería!**

**-Saliste con él, estaba contigo**

**-Si –**Aclara él –**pero cuando me senté al volante para acomodar el asiento a mi estatura lo puse a un lado del auto, ahora no recuerdo haberlo tomado nuevamente**

**-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? El doctor te especificó que no puedes caminar sin él por semanas**

**-Sujétate de mí y vamos dentro, en un pasillo de la planta baja está una tienda que vende aparatos ortopédicos y muletas, pueden conseguir otro bastón allí**

**-Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda**

**-No hay de qué –**Michiru sonriente pasa su brazo por la cintura de Darien mientras él se apoya del hombro de ella

**Adelántense mientras busco su historial médico –**Amanda se sienta en el auto abriendo el portafolios

Desde donde se encuentra Serena no escucha nada de lo que hablan, solo ve a la pareja que se abraza mientras caminan hacia la puerta de la que ella acaba de salir

A sus ojos Darien y esa mujer están juntos y parecen muy íntimos

**-¿Sucede algo mi amor? –**Zafiro se ha dado cuenta que Serena ha quedado atrás pálida mirando a una pareja

La chica pestañea evitando llorar antes de mirar a Zafiro

**-Nada, es solo el cansancio y alivio de saber que Haruka estará con nosotros en casa**

**-Es cierto, tu preocupación de ahora en adelante será pensar en nosotros, mañana saldremos a comprar el anillo de compromiso, ya quiero que tu hermana camine para poder casarnos**

Serena asiente silenciosa recibiendo el abrazo y un beso de su futuro esposo, justo cuando Darien voltea hacia ellos y la reconoce…

Chapter 14

-¡Serena!

Darien se suelta de Michiru e intenta caminar hacia la pareja pero el dolor se lo impide.

-¡Darien cuidado! –Amanda que va detrás de ellos se apresura a sostenerlo –Sabes que no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos

Darien presa del dolor en el corazón más fuerte que el de la pierna sólo puede ver como la rubia camina con el hombre hacia la camioneta, reconoce al hombre maduro que guarda una silla de ruedas en la parte trasera.

-Serena está… -Señala en dirección donde la vio.

-¿La viste hermano? ¿Qué hace en el hospital? –Amanda observa a una pequeña rubia que se detiene a hablar con alguien en el asiento trasero

Michiru pudo ver a donde quería correr Darien,

-La joven es hermana de una paciente que tiene un mes internada –Les explica –Creo que es la prometida del coronel que solicitó el traslado de los heridos graves a Tokio, por lo menos eso fue lo que escuché, la otra que está a su lado es muy conocida en el hospital se llama Mina… no se su apellido pero es muy amiga de ella

Amanda asiente pensando en la información que le dio Michiru, así que gracias al novio de Serena es que su hermano está vivo, es una ironía de la vida

-¿Has intercambiado palabras con ella?

-No, siempre que está sola parece triste, las pocas veces que la he visto reír ha sido cuando está acompañada de la otra chica rubia y con él –Señala a Zafiro

Sus palabras lastiman profundamente a Darien al hacerlo comprender que su acción la última vez que se vieron la dañó severamente

Cierra los ojos recordando sus primeros encuentros, era la alegría hecha mujer hasta que él cometió el peor error de su vida, Serena sentada en la cama intentando cubrir su desnudez, su mirada perdida cuando él la despreciaba, cuando volcó en ella toda su amargura y dolor

Amanda observa bien al hombre, le parece increíble que sea muy parecido a Darien el novio de Serena y que ella sea como Michiru les dice, ya que recuerda cuando Sammy se la presentó era una chica llena de vida

-¿Por qué está en el hospital? ¿Está enferma?

-Su hermana es la Teniente Haruka Tomoe, viuda del primo del Ministro de la Defensa

En la camioneta Haruka bromea importunando a Mina

-Quiero que me presentes a Yaten, a ver si me conviene –No le interesa conocer a ningún hombre pero espera que la joven se delate

-No te presentaré a nadie, tal vez a Fighter para la atropelles con tu silla de ruedas

-También podría atropellar a tu hermano y su primo –Observa como la chica va a quejarse antes de guardar silencio apretando la boca

-Papá cámbiate al asiento del copiloto, soy más pequeña y ocupo menos espacio –Serena le indica a Kenji –Iremos más cómodos si las mujeres vamos atrás

-Hazle caso a la enana y vámonos de una buena vez -Haruka suplica

-No es enana, tiene la estatura perfecta –Zafiro defiende a su novia ganándose la admiración de la militar

-Ya era hora que dieras el pecho por ella

Los tres observadores cercanos a ellos ven a Kenji abordar el asiento delantero mientras Mina se sube en el trasero

Darien se queja por el dolor de la pierna y por ver como Zafiro solícito ayuda a Serena a abordar la camioneta

-Vamos adentro Darien

-Pero debo hablar con ella…

-Mañana después de los actos conmemorativos buscaremos la manera de ponernos en contacto con ella ahora atiende tu salud –Amanda ve a su hermano sufrir pero no puede hacer nada, solo Darien debe arreglar las cosas…

.-

Apartamento 4-C

Fighter está intrigada porque su gemelo está alejado de ella, Seiya siempre ha sido muy unido y ahora parece un extraño que es solícito con Mina y eso la enfurece

-Ahora que mi hermano no está podré ver que esconde

Entra a la alcoba de su hermano y comienza a revisar sus gavetas, su closet pero no encuentra nada que no haya visto antes

Frustrada pasa su mano por su cabello cuando ve la cama recordando que debajo del colchón Seiya acostumbraba a esconder sus tesoros más preciados

Presurosa se acerca cuando una voz la detiene

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –Seiya está enojado en la puerta

-Nada hermano, solo te ayudaba con la limpieza –Une sus manos en su pecho intentando calmar su corazón al verse descubierta

-Nunca antes lo has hecho y no creo que vayas a comenzar ahora, así que dime que buscas

Fighter mira para todos lados intentando crear la excusa perfecta

-Yo… quería saber si la estorbosa había tocado tus cosas

-"_Mina_" no entra a mi habitación desde que comencé a respetarla, deberías hacer lo mismo –Se coloca a un lado de la puerta invitándola a abandonar la habitación

Fighter camina resignada hacia él

-Te desconozco hermano, no eres la misma persona

-Tienes razón no lo soy

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué edad tenemos Fighter?

-Eso no se le pregunta a una mujer

-¿No has pensado hacer algo diferente que ser una simple maestra de teatro? ¿Sentirte útil? ¿Qué alguien se sienta orgulloso de ti?

-Lo pensé hasta que Mina y su padre interfirieron en nuestras vidas

-¿No te has detenido a pensar que es lo contrario? El apartamento donde vivimos es de ellos porque papá nunca pensó en nuestro futuro

-¡Por supuesto que si! Él nos amaba…

-Tal vez pero he hecho mis propias investigaciones con sus compañeros de infantería, mamá nunca nos dijo que ella era quien mantenía a la familia porque papá era un ludópata que se gastaba hasta el último yen apostando a las carreras y los juegos de todo tipo

-No te creo…

-¿Dónde está nuestra casa? ¿Por qué cuando murió tuvimos que vivir con nuestros tíos?

Fighter va a cuestionarlo pero sale silenciosa hacia su alcoba

Seiya suspira y cierra la puerta asegurándose que nadie abra sin su permiso antes de dirigirse a su cama y levantar el colchón

Si su gemela lo hubiera levantado habría descubierto la fotografía que robó del apartamento de Serena la noche que supieron de la muerte

En ella aparece Haruka sola riendo a la cámara con el cabello suelto y una franelilla verde resaltando el color de su piel

Con solo ver su imagen se enamoró perdidamente de ella

Sintiéndose culpable porque al principio se alegró de que estuviera libre buscó varias maneras de burlar la seguridad para conocerla en persona pero todo fue infructuoso hasta el día que la vio en el jardín del hospital

Su cabello ya no era largo pero aún así no le restaba belleza

Cuenta los días para que ella llegue a vivir en el edificio sin saber que ese día se cumplirá su deseo…

.-

Edificio Uno

-Sammy, es bueno verte –Setsuna va saliendo con su hija del edificio cuando se topa con el joven

-Iba para su apartamento –Apenado ve a Hotaru

Va vestida con un conjunto de falda negra y suéter violeta con botas negras de gamuza

-Mi hija me informó de su salida y le di permiso, se que eres un hombre responsable que no la traerá a casa después de las once de la noche –Mientras habla le advierte con la mirada

-Entendido señora, estaremos en su puerta a las once

-Si necesitan ayuda no duden en llamarme y si hay emergencia…

-¡Mamá me avergüenzas! –Hotaru ruborizada la silencia

-Lo siento, es la primera vez que mi niña sale con un chico desde que volvimos a vivir juntas y no me acostumbro a verla como adulta –Mueve las manos buscando las palabras

-La cuidaré y respetaré, no le faltaré el respeto señora

-Gracias, es un alivio escucharte porque mi pequeña…

-¡Mamá! –Hotaru toma a Sammy de la chaqueta –Vámonos antes que se ponga a llorar

-No lloraré porque dañaría mi maquillaje –La mujer suspira para calmar su emoción –Y esta tarde saldré también con un doctor que conocí mientras visitaba a Haruka al hospital

-¿Piensas traicionar a papá? –Disgustada Hotaru le pregunta

-No voy a traicionarlo porque soy una feliz y libre mujer divorciada –Observa su reloj –Se les está haciendo tarde

-Pero… -La mirada de Setsuna la silencia -¿Puedo saber como se llama el sinvergüenza aprovechado?

-No es un aprovechado y no es de tu incumbencia, además saldremos a cenar no a casarnos –Calmada avanza hacia su automóvil –Recuerden volver…

-A las once –Sammy avanza al suyo y le abre la portezuela a Hotaru para que aborde para luego hacer lo propio escuchando que su acompañante habla por teléfono

-Hola papá…

.-

Hospital

-Bien señor Chiba con este calmante estará aliviado durante ocho horas pero le recomiendo que duerma con la pierna en alto y no se levante de la cama hasta mañana

-Gracias doctor…

-Nagi, Neflyte Nagi –Escribe un récipe –Dejará de tomar los analgésicos que le recetaron en Tokio y comenzará con estos, no son adictivos, terminé mi guardia pero mañana estaré nuevamente acá si necesita ayuda no dude en buscarme

-Gracias doctor

Amanda se ha mantenido alejada de ellos haciendo que a Michiru le de curiosidad

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Nada –Pero el terror está reflejado en sus ojos

Michiru decide distraerla

-¿Sabes? Tu hermano es muy caballeroso, cuando viajábamos en el tren pude conocerlo, estaba sufriendo por una mujer

-Esa mujer es Serena, algo sucedió entre ellos que ella se marchó sin decir a dónde hasta que Darien conoció su paradero y corrió como loco a buscarla

-Debe amarla demasiado –La chica de cabello aguamarina suspira –Desearía encontrar un hombre que me ame de esa manera

Observan al doctor estrechar la mano de Darien y marcharse

-Es hora de marcharnos a descansar –Amanda se acerca con un bastón sencillo que compró justo antes que cerraran la tienda del hospital

-Quiero saber donde vive Serena…

-Mañana, primero a descansar

-Pero…

-¿Quieres que te deje solo en este lugar?

Darien mira al techo suspirando

-Está bien pero mañana antes de los actos conmemorativos me pongo en acción

-Lo que tú digas, ahora a descansar jovencito

Darien gruñe haciendo que ambas mujeres rían

-¿Quieren cenar comida típica de la región? Conozco un lugar precioso…

.-

Apartamento 5-C

Diamante sale después que Lita le reclamara por haber comido en la calle después del esfuerzo que ella hizo por hacerle algo de comer

-La última vez que cocinaste me pasé dos días en el baño, dale eso a Andrew y después probaré tu comida

Lita lo sigue hasta el elevador

-¡Eres el peor hermano del mundo! ¡Regresa a comerte…!

Guarda silencio cuando las puertas se abren y ven una mujer en una silla de ruedas

-Hola Lita, joven –Ikuko sale guiando la silla de ruedas

-¿Es la teniente? –Diamante la mira admirado

-Otro más –Haruka pone los ojos en blanco

-Llámala Haruka a secas si no quieres que te atropelle –Serena sale detrás de Ikuko

-No, dile Teniente, así te hace una buena pedicura –Mina le arrebata las llaves a Kenji y abre la puerta del apartamento permitiendo que Ikuko entre con Haruka

La rubia a punto de llorar mira a todos lados antes de ver la fotografía que tiene en sus manos

-Llegamos a casa Soishi –Habla suavemente –Tenías razón es hermoso nuestro hogar

Lita hala a Serena fuera del apartamento

-¿Qué le sucede?

-No se resigna que su esposo haya muerto

Diamante silencioso la observa sintiendo lástima, es muy joven para ser viuda

Verla en la silla de ruedas lo hace pensar que una persona afortunada, puede moverse donde quiera sin depender de nadie, no así ella como otros de sus paisanos, hombres y mujeres que han sacrificado sus vidas y su salud en defensa de su nación

-¿Cómo está?

-Ha mejorado el ánimo pero a veces… se siente culpable de haber sobrevivido –Mina siente profunda tristeza al escuchar como Haruka habla con la fotografía

-¿Sabes Soishi? Tenías razón es muy amplio, justo para que un niño pueda caminar sin hacerse daño con los obstáculos –Cierra los ojos sintiendo el calor de las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas –Ahora serán los de Serena los pasos que escucharé

Ikuko y Kenji se abrazan silenciosos evitando sin éxito llorar, Serena también llora abrazada de Zafiro que no ha dicho nada desde que llegaron a la residencia

La puerta del apartamento de Amy se abre y ella se asoma con el pequeño Yaten que ya tiene casi diez meses, aún no se le ve el cabello pero si cuatro dientes que usa para torturar a su tío Yaten cuando lo carga

-Hola Mina, Serena ¿Cómo está?

-Puedes verlo por ti misma –Serena va a cargar al bebé pero extrañamente él la evade -¿Qué le sucede al niño?

-No lo se –La madre no comprende por qué el bebé rechaza a Serena, siempre ha querido que ella lo cargue pero ese día no quiere ni verla

-Tal vez ya puede ver bien y sabe reconocer una chica hermosa –Mina extiende los brazos y al instante el bebé se lanza sobre ella -¿Vieron? Este chiquillo tiene buen gusto

-O el peor –Diamante aborda el elevador y aprieta el botón –Saldré a pescar una incauta que quiera hacer feliz a papi – Y le dice a su hermana antes que las puertas se cierren -invita a tu novio a comerse tu comida

-Es… - Lita hierve de ira hasta que ve a sus amigas -¿Quieren comer un poco de tofu?

-Ya comimos –Las tres dicen en coro

Conocen la manera torpe de la castaña al cocinar, Amy fue quien atendió a Diamante cuando estuvo enfermo debido a una intoxicación producida por la comida de Lita

-Debo marcharme, el ejército colaborará con el Alcalde de la ciudad pero antes iré a mi apartamento-Zafiro besa a Serena y sube las escaleras

La rubia entra y se arrodilla frente a Haruka

-¿Quieres comer un poco de quesillo que hizo Mina?

-¿Quesillo? ¿Qué es eso? Pasa sus dedos por sus mejillas

-Es un postre parecido al flan pero con mayor consistencia

-Si lo hizo ella tal vez coma un poco –Coloca la fotografía en las piernas y va hacia el pasillo – ¿Dónde dormiré?

-En tu alcoba…

-No dormiré allí jamás quiero una habitación que no sea la matrimonial

-¿Quieres compartir la alcoba conmigo?

-¿Dónde está Sammy?

Amy y Lita entran a la sala invitadas por Ikuko, Mina siguió a las hermanas a la alcoba para ayudar a Kenji a mover la cama de Serena y sacar la de Sammy para que la use la chica, el hermano menor tendrá que dormir esa noche en el sofá cama que está en la alcoba de Serena

-Son malos con Sammy, Serena debería dormir en el sofá y darte su cama –Mina sale en defensa de su amigo

-No lo creo, la enana no se ve bien –Haruka observa a Serena que acomoda las cosas en el baño –Cada día la veo más pálida y se cansa fácilmente

Serena lleva semanas con ojeras y parece que ha adelgazado a pesar que sus mejillas están más llenas, su cabello está opaco y come menos que un niño

-Le dije que fuera al médico pero sabes lo cabezota que es, no ha ido al médico desde que se desmayó al enterarse lo que les sucedió a ti y a tu esposo

-¿Le hicieron los análisis?

-No, porque fue un desmayo de impresión

-Creo que es hora que nos concentremos en ella

Serena sale del baño y se asoma al escuchar ruido en la sala

-Han llegado el esposo de Amy y su primo Yaten

-¿Yaten? –Haruka se interesa - Vamos a la sala que quiero conocer al pobre ciego que fijó su vista en esta fea

Riéndose de la rubia, Haruka y Serena salen a recibir a los invitados…

Chapter 15

Apartamento 5-C

Quince minutos después de conocer a Yaten, Haruka lo trata como si lo conociera de toda la vida

Mina está deseando que la llamen para salir corriendo de allí, no puede irse de inmediato porque le daría la razón a Haruka demostrando que está hasta la punta del cabello por el futuro doctor

-Dime algo Yaten –Haruka disfruta molestando a Mina y al joven que ruborizado busca escapar del lugar -¿Es cierto que tienes una novia más linda que Mina?

-¡Haruka! –Mina gime en tanto Serena, Lita y Amy escapan hacia la terraza donde ríen a sus anchas

Taiki solo la observa sorprendido intentando calmar al bebé que quiere arrojarse al suelo

-¿Qué? –Con inocencia la rubia mira a Mina -Solo pregunto, no debería molestarte ya que tienes a Jedite. Solo quiero saber cuales son los gustos de nuestro vecino en caso que Serena termine con Zafiro y vuelva a ser agente libre.

Mientras pronuncia cada palabra estudia la reacción del peliplateado que aprieta con fuerza los dientes al escuchar el nombre de Jedite

-No tengo novia… Pero pronto la tendré –Informa el hombre

Sonriente Haruka dirige su mirada hacia donde él ve. Mina está de espaldas asistiendo a Ikuko por lo que no atiende lo que sucede en la sala

-Pasemos al comedor –Ikuko llega como ángel salvador –Haruka hija, deja en paz a tu invitado y concéntrate en lo importante –Empuja con suavidad la silla de ruedas

-¿Qué es más importante que molestar?

-Mejorarte para que vuelvas a tus quehaceres, quiero escuchar nuevamente tus pasos, que bajes y subas por las escaleras, quiero que vuelvas a jugar básquet con tu padre y Sammy, quiero verte trotar como acostumbrabas a hacer…

-Quieres qué vaya a robar en la nevera de Mina

La rubia escucha y se alarma, no quiere que Haruka conozca a Seiya ni a Fighter, sus hermanastros son personas de las cuales nadie decente debería ser amigo

-¿Para que te encuentres con mis hermanastros y te conviertas en una de ellos? ¡No gracias! subiré y prepararemos todo acá. Así le damos a Serena la tarea de lavar los trastes

-¡Te escuché Mina! –Serena regresa de la terraza con Lita y Amy que toma al bebé de brazos de su padre, El pequeño Yaten emite gritos y se mueve emocionado en brazos de su madre porque quiere ir con su tío –Ve con tu tío

Al instante el niño se lanza hacia Yaten que lo toma feliz

-¡A volar campeón! –Le hace carantoñas mientras lo usa como avioncito haciendo que el niño ría moviendo sus piecitos

-Te ves lindo con un niño en brazos –Haruka vuelve al ataque -¿No has soñado con tener un hijo propio con una sensual rubia de cabellos largos y ojos verdes?

A Mina se le cae de las manos el plato que llevaba hacia la mesa al escuchar las palabras de Haruka mientras el peliplateado queda paralizado abrazando contra su pecho al bebé viendo esperanzado a Mina.

Ésta evade su mirada y se inclina para recoger los trozos del plato volviendo a la cocina por un paño para limpiar el suelo.

-Muchas veces –Responde con voz grave sin apartar le mirada de la mujer de sus sueños.

Haruka sonríe complacida, si no será feliz por lo menos que otros lo sean

-Ahora que recuerdo papá Kenji dijo que necesito alimentarme… -Pero guarda silencio al ver a un rubio de ojos azules muy alto en la puerta -¿Le podemos ayudar en algo?

Yaten siente que se enoja al ver al hombre

-Lo siento –Observa a la mujer en la silla de ruedas –Mi nombre es Jedite Furu…

-¡Mina te buscan! –Grita Haruka estudiando al hombre.

Delante de este hombre Yaten no tiene ninguna oportunidad

A menos que él sea el dueño del corazón de Mina…

.-

Restaurante Enraku

Darien y Amanda disfrutan de la comida regional mientras escuchan a Michiru hablar del clima,

-Kurobe es la zona más fría de Japón y en invierno se llena de turistas de toda Asia, Europa, América, Australia y hasta África, aunque la mayoría de los turistas son asiáticos, especialmente japoneses.

-¿Cómo hacen con las posadas? –Amanda pregunta cuando terminan de comer

-No he subido porque aún no es temporada, pero dicen que arriba hay un hotel, en la ciudad también existen varias posadas que abren solo en temporadas vacacionales

_ ¿No son muy pocas las ofertas de posada? –Pregunta Darien

–Existen tres hoteles importantes en la ciudad, el Hikari, el City y el Acqua Kurobe

-Nosotros nos alojaríamos en el Hikari pero por la situación de Amanda…

\- Darien por favor… -Su hermana lo mira suplicante

Michiru ya se dio cuenta que ella siente fobia hacia los hombres excepto su hermano, pidió sentarse en una mesa frente a la puerta y se escondió entre la pared y Darien como escudo de protección

Su instinto le dice que esa chica arrastra consigo un trauma del que no se ha librado

-¿Dónde se alojarán? –Desvía la conversación notando como la morena suspira aliviada

-Conseguimos que nos alquilaran un pequeño anexo de una casa cerca de la Universidad, la secretaria de la fábrica es sobrina de la dueña y encantada la señora que vive sola nos abrió las puertas

-Eso es lo mejor de Kurobe, sus habitantes son muy hospitalarios –Michiru asiente sonriente

Darien deja de sonreír al recordar a Serena. Su meta es hacer que lo perdone y vuelva con él. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo haría todo diferente.

Cerrando los ojos recuerda cuando tomaron su primer café, ella riendo encantadora ante las anécdotas que él le contaba del tiempo cuando estaba en la universidad, luego su rostro pálido y confundido cuando él fríamente la echó de su vida después de hacer el amor…

Michiru observa detenidamente a Darien, ese hombre es un libro abierto mostrando sus sentimientos.

Sufre por alguien

Pensando en la chica del estacionamiento del hospital comienza a recordar lo que hablaron en el tren antes que él casi perdiera la vida

-Deberías mantenerte tranquilo –Le recomienda a Darien –Si te reencuentras con la hermana de la teniente en el estado de conmoción en que te encuentras la alejarás de ti más que acercarla

-¿Cómo mantener la calma si se que tiene novio? –Sus ojos azules están opacos por la desesperación –Todo este tiempo me ha mantenido la esperanza de que me perdone, que…

-Creo que es hora de partir –Amanda anuncia al ver que su hermano habla de más –Darien necesita descansar

-Es cierto, perdonen por entretenerlos. El doctor le ordenó guardar cama y levantar la pierna y acá estamos desobedeciéndolo

Darien llama al mesero y paga la cuenta. Colocándose sus abrigos salen del Restaurante abordando el auto partiendo justo cuando el doctor que lo atendió esa tarde llega con una hermosa acompañante que resulta ser la madre de Hotaru…

.-

Apartamento 5-C

Tan pronto como Jedite se llevó a Mina a cenar y Yaten se excusara con todos intentando aparentar calma y se fuera Serena se ha encerrado en su alcoba argumentando cansancio.

Piensa en Darien

La sorprendió verlo precisamente en Kurobe a donde ella huyó para no verlo más, para cumplirle su deseo de desaparecer de su vida. Para olvidar lo ilusa que fue al creer que la amaba…

Sin poder evitarlo derrama una lágrima al reconocer que no ha podido sacarlo de su corazón, como él la olvidó a ella… Lo certifica el abrazo que se daba con la mujer en el estacionamiento del hospital

La carta que le envió debió escribirla porque la conciencia lo carcomía, no porque sintiera nada de lo que escribió

-¿Por qué? –Susurra las palabras mirando el techo –Me marche cumpliendo su deseo, salí de su vida ¿Por qué está acá paseando con su novia? -Cierra los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas queman el interior de sus párpados antes de deslizarse por sus sienes humedeciendo su cabello y la almohada –Vino para recordarme… lo fácil… que soy de engañar…

Desea amara Zafiro como amó a Darien pero no es así.

Por él siente agradecimiento y ternura pero sus besos no despiertan en ella la emoción que sintió al ser besada por Darien

No sabe si hablar con el militar terminar la relación.

No le parece justo que él tenga que cargar con una persona con un pasado como ella, merece alguien que lo ame completamente, que viva por y para él

Pensando y deseando lo mejor para Zafiro se queda dormida…

En la sala Haruka sospecha que algo le sucede a Serena, desde que salieron del hospital ha estado retraída y aunque río con las bromas que le hizo a Mina y Yaten no se integró completamente al grupo dejándolos con la excusa de estar cansada.

-Así que tú eres el ladrón de amigas –Bromea en ese instante a Taiki –Mina me dijo que embaucaste a su amiga para que se casara contigo

-No perdona que sea familia de Seiya y Fighter – El castaño con el pequeño en brazos le explica –mis primos no han sido buenos con ella y su aversión es no solo contra ellos sino también contra mí y mi hermano

-Yaten –Comprende ahora porque Mina no quiere nada con Yaten. Los culpables son sus hermanastros

-Pero con mi tía es otra historia –Continúa Taiki –Ella la quiere como una madre y mi tía la cuida como si fuera su nenita

-Eso tiene a Fighter furiosa, es como si creyera que Mina le robó a su mamá –A Amy tampoco le agrada la prima de su esposo –Mina se defendía de manera terrible y hasta escapaba de su casa para tener tranquilidad. Iba hacia la autodestrucción hasta que tu hermana apareció en el edificio

-A partir de ese día no ha escapado a una discoteca o a viajar de mochilera

-Si, Serena produce ese efecto –Opina recordando su propia historia

Masajea su muslo intentando sentir alguna sensación pero es en vano. No ha sentido nada después de controlar nuevamente sus esfínteres celebrando cada vez que usa el sanitario

Pero ella quiere más…

Quiere levantarse de la silla de ruedas para ir a buscar al hombre que le quitó la vida a Serena… Porque Serena parece una muerta en vida. A pesar que Zafiro la ama y vive para ella la rubia no despierta a la vida.

Debió amar mucho al hombre para que su engaño la haya destrozado

El bebé comienza a gimotear mostrando su decepción porque Haruka no lo carga

-Creo que deberíamos marcharnos –Amy toma al pequeño Yaten avanzando hacia la puerta pero él tiene otros planes; cuando su madre pasa cerca de la silla de rueda el pequeño se mueve rápidamente impulsándose hacia la rubia que lo ataja en el aire antes de que caiga al suelo –¡Yat…! –Amy gime asustada por la impresión

Haruka lo sienta en las piernas sonriéndole al pequeño que ríe descarado mientras se mete ambas manos a la boca

-Así que eres un pequeñín muy travieso –sonriéndole tierna acaricia su pequeño rostro

-"Ma…má" –La premia con su primera palabra

-¡¿Dijo?! –Amy y Taiki se ven a los ojos antes de mirar a su hijo

-Dijo mamá –Haruka ríe contagiando al pequeño que aplaude y grita alborozado –Si vieras las caras tontas de tus padres –Lo levanta para hacerle ruiditos en la barriguita –Eres precioso y lo sabes

Continuó hablando con el pequeño recibiendo de éste risas y aplausos hasta que restregando sus ojitos bostezo

Tomando en brazos al bebé Amy y Taiki se despidieron

-¿Estás cansada? –Kenji sale de la alcoba sentándose en el sofá

Haruka mueve la silla de ruedas acercándose a él

-Un poco, pero no quiero volver a la cama tan pronto, lo que tengo es un poco de frío –Confiesa

Kenji se levanta cerrando las ventanas subiendo un poco la calefacción

-Iré por un suéter –Ikuko va a la alcoba regresando con una prenda en la mano, su expresión es de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo mamá Ikuko?

-No lo se, pero ahora que estás con nosotros, puedo darme que mi pequeña sufre, se quedó dormida llorando –Haciendo un puchero la ayuda a vestir

-¿Serena no les ha contado el por qué abandonó Tokio de improviso?

-No solo nos dejó esta nota –Ikuko no se ha desprendido de la carta que su hija dejó en la almohada

Buscando su bolso la saca del pequeño bolso donde tiene las libretas bancarias y la chequera entregándosela a Haruka quien aprieta con fuerza los dientes al leerla

-¿Sabes por qué está en tu apartamento? –Kenji tiene la esperanza de que su hija adoptiva les de una luz del extraño comportamiento de Serna.

Los padres de la chica han advertido que cada vez está más desmejorada y aunque ríe esa alegría no llega a sus ojos celestes opacos y ojerosos

-Creo que no me corresponde hablar de eso, Serena es quien debe decirles lo que sucedió para que haya escrito estas palabras

-Pero debió decirte algo cuando te pidió vivir acá –Insiste Kenji

Haruka niega con la cabeza

-No quiso soltar prenda, me dijo que necesitaba espacio y se sentía ahogada en Tokio. Yo solo le di las llaves y los documentos que necesitaba para residenciarse en este lugar. Sin preguntar mucho preferí que estuviera en un lugar seguro y no deambulando por Japón.

Guarda silencio al escuchar que se abre la puerta de la alcoba

-Tengo hambre, quiero tallarines con queso –Con el cepillo en la mano camina hacia ellos

-Me anoto hermanita –Haruka observa su cabello suelto –Siéntate acá –Le pide señalando el espacio vacío junto a su padre -¿Qué te parece si a eso le sumamos un consomé de pollo?

-Pensé que ya no lo querías ni ver –Le dice extrañada recordando todos los gritos de protesta de Haruka en el hospital

Quitándole el cepillo Haruka hace que se voltee para peinarla suavemente cerciorándose que el cabello rubio una vez brillante ahora está opaco y descuidado

-La comida de mamá Ikuko es especial, ella con una pieza de pollo hace maravillas pero la comida de hospital –Cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza despectiva –Está elaborada para matar de hambre a los pacientes

Los presentes se ríen ante sus ocurrencias

-Debo confesar que a mi me daba nauseas la espantosa avena que te daban al principio

-Yo rogaba que la loca apareciera con su comida de contrabando –Haruka confiesa sintiendo escalofríos al recordar la comida blanda –Pero ahora que ya estamos en casa y podemos saquear la nevera

-Será mañana porque hoy no he preparado nada más que lo servido a las visitas –Ikuko desde la cocina les informa –Serena hija, ¿Quieres el consomé solo?

-No, lo quiero con un toque de cilantro como el que nos das en invierno a Sammy y a mí… Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-No lo he visto desde que me llevó lo que le pedí al hospital –Su madre le confiesa

.-

Cine

La película debe ser buena por la risa de los que la ven pero para Sammy y Hotaru no tiene sentido ya que están más conscientes de los movimientos de cada uno que de las imágenes de la pantalla gigante

Sammy ha terminado su pote de palomitas de maíz y ahora se acomoda para pasar su brazo disimuladamente por el espaldar de la butaca de Hotaru que nerviosa y ruborizada recuesta su cabeza en su hombro

Media hora después están sentados en la pizzería degustando una pizza con todo lo que se les ocurrió pedir

-A Haruka le gustará esta –El rubio ha pedido una igual para llevar a casa y a la mañana llevársela a Haruka al hospital

No tiene conocimiento que su hermana ya salió y se encuentra en el apartamento

-¿La amas mucho? –Hasta ese día Hotaru no se había atrevido a hablar con él de Haruka. Se asusta ante la sola idea que vuelva a tratarla como el día en que se conocieron cuando ella cometió el error de referirse a la rubia despectivamente

-Más que mucho –Sammy toma una servilleta y limpia la quijada de Hotaru –Haruka es tan hermana mía como Serena, aunque cuando mamá la llevó a casa se metía conmigo solo para verme llorar –Sonríe al recordar su niñez –Ella es como sobreviviente, desde niña le tocó luchar para comer, pelear para evitar que la malograran, le tocó nacer de una loca insensible, pero eso no la hundió, más bien la hizo luchar para ser alguien

-¿Por eso no permites que nadie hable mal de ella?

-Así es. Ella y Serena son mi vida; a diferencia de ella, Serena es delicada y no sabe reconocer entre un ser malvado de alguien que la ama realmente –Su voz se torna dura al recordar como el hermano de Amanda abusó de su confianza y su amor –Soy capaz de dar mi vida por ellas –Encogiéndose de hombros termina

Hotaru asiente pensativa

-¿Puedo visitarla cuando esté en el apartamento?

-Le preguntaré, no quiero que se sienta o la hagan sentir como atracción de circo –Termina la pizza antes de ver su reloj -Aún tenemos tiempo de sobra antes de volver ¿Quieres bailar un poco? –Bebe su gaseosa

-La verdad estoy cansada y aún me siento enojada que mi mamá esté saliendo con un hombre teniendo a mi papá

-Pensé que estaban divorciados –Salen a la fría noche en dirección al auto

-Lo están porque ella es inteligente y papá es un bruto, pero aún se aman, estoy segura de eso

Sammy casi pregunta la razón de su divorcio pero frena su curiosidad a tiempo

-Entonces te llevaré a casa a riesgo que aún no esté tu mamá en el edificio –Dejando la pizza sobre el techo del auto abre la portezuela del lado del pasajero para dar paso a Hotaru

-Me parece bien quiero estar presente cuando ella lle… –Sammy la silencia al atraerla y besarla suavemente, solo es el contacto de sus labios

Sonriente la suelta

-Es para agradecer tan bella compañía, tal vez en casa no tenga la oportunidad

Sin emitir palabra ya que su cerebro está ofuscado por la emoción que siente, Hotaru ruborizada y ocultando una sonrisa aborda el auto

Sammy da la vuelta al auto dándose cuenta antes de entrar que dejó la pizza en el techo.

Tomándola la coloca en el asiento trasero encendiendo el vehículo parten a las residencias donde permanecen dentro del auto besándose hasta que el sonido de un claxon los hace volver a la realidad riendo ante el vaho que empaña los cristales

-Debo subir –Hotaru acalorada va a abrir la portezuela pero es detenida por el joven

-Quiero que seas mi novia, no me basta solo hablarte y mirarte, necesito besarte,

-¿Aunque sea hija de…?

-Aunque seas hija del mismísimo emperador, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

-A mi me pasa lo mismo –Confiesa –Y si no te importa que mi padre se haya portado mal con tu hermana en el pasado, entonces acepto ser tu novia

-¿Nos vemos mañana bonita? –Acaricia su mejilla

-Si -Se besan nuevamente antes de salir del auto. Sammy la acompaña hasta la puerta de su apartamento despidiéndose con un beso.

Silbando feliz baja a buscar la pizza y se dirige al edificio tres

Cuando cruza el umbral del apartamento es recibido con un grito de júbilo por parte de Haruka que sentada frente a la mesa hace a un lado todo lo que tiene al frente para que él coloque la caja en su lugar

Sus padres y Serena ríen al ver su expresión cuando corre a abrazarla y besarla en la mejilla…

Chapter 16

Piso 4

Las puertas del elevador se abren permitiendo la salida a Mina y Jedite

Cenaron en un restaurante elegante

Mina nerviosa por lo sucedido en el apartamento de Haruka permitió que Jedite eligiera por ella, el rubio ordenó para ambos como plato de entrada Gazpacho seguido de merluza a la sidra terminando con copas de Yogurt de piña en una mesa apartada y a la luz de las velas

Mina tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para desviar las pláticas personales de Jedite retirando las manos de la mesa cada vez que él intentaba tomárselas, que sin inmutarse por la lejanía de la rubia se comportó más caballeroso que las otras ocasiones en que han salido

Frente al apartamento 4-C Mina se despide de Jedite luego de volver de la cena

-Gracias por la cena Jedite, estuvo deliciosa

-Quien debe estar agradecido soy yo, tu compañía fue un deleite para mis sentidos – El rubio acaricia su mejilla

-Dices unas cosas… -Baja la cabeza ruborizada

-Las digo no para avergonzarte, lo que quiero es que me veas más que como un amigo –Esperanzado comenta

Mina ladea la cabeza preguntándose en qué problema se metió al aceptar salir con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero que seas mi novia Mina –La toma de las manos

-Yo… -¿Cómo decirle sin ofenderlo que no lo ama? ¿Qué sale con él porque le gusta la manera especial como la trata pero eso no despierta sus emociones?

La culpa de esta situación la tiene el maldito Yaten que no la ve como mujer sino como una muñeca a la que hay que molestar hasta rabiar. Él nunca ha tenido para ella una palabra de aliento, ni siquiera un "no te ves fea hoy"

-Veo que dudas, tal vez esto te ayude a decidirte –Desciende la cabeza hasta tocar sus labios

Mina abre los ojos sorprendida, no creyó que el militar fuera tan atrevido

Va a apartarse cuando la puerta de su apartamento y las del elevador se abren al mismo tiempo

Yaten desciende del elevador observando mudo y ruborizado de ira como Jedite y Mina se besan. Va a intervenir pero otra voz se adelanta

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? –Seiya ruge a la espalda de Mina que sobresaltada y con expresión de culpabilidad se separa de Jedite

-Yo…

-¿Quién te crees para que te aproveches de mi hermana?

-¿Ahora es tu hermana? -Con sorna le pregunta el rubio - Todos estos años he visto como la maltratas y humillas en público, repentinamente cuando me acerco a ella es tu querida hermana

Seiya siente que los colores suben a su rostro por la culpabilidad

-Jedite por favor… -Mina intenta mediar entre los hombres, aún no ha visto a Yaten que rencoroso ve a Jedite

-Lo que suceda en la familia no es asunto tuyo –espeta el peliplateado

-Es asunto mío si mi novia es la agraviada

-¡¿Tu… qué?! –Fighter que ha salido al escuchar las voces abre los ojos incrédula cuando Jedite dice que Mina es su novia

-¡Tu novia un cuerno! –Grita Yaten celoso de muerte

-¡No te metas! –Mina le espeta

Observa desesperada a su alrededor, Seiya y Fighter en la puerta Yaten del otro lado, los tres queriendo lastimarla y humillarla extendiendo sus maltratos a Jedite que la abraza por la cintura en un intento de protegerla,

Se siente nuevamente víctima de los Kou, como las veces que se reunían solo para atormentarla. Dolor e impotencia al no poder defenderse la hicieron aprender a devolver el golpe, a odiarlos hasta desearles la muerte, sobre todo al hombre del que se enamoró desde los dieciséis años y él solo tenía palabras hirientes y sonrisas burlonas para ella

-Entra ya, Mina –Ordena Seiya

-No entrará si su madre no está -Jedite se coloca frente a Mina escondiéndola a su espalda

-¡No es su madre! ¡Es nuestra madre! –La gemela de Seiya grita furiosa viendo como Jedite trata a Mina, ella es quien debería estar recibiendo su atención -¡Esa…!

-¡Cállate Fighter! –Grita Yaten

-¡No empeores las cosas! –Seiya severo la mira como si quisiera golpearla antes de volver su atención a su hermanastra –Mina entra por favor, te prometo que no serás maltratada

-¡Hermano! –Asustada Fighter lleva su mano al pecho, Seiya no es la misma persona, de otra manera ya habría tomado a Mina por el codo encerrándola en su habitación hasta que suplicara clemencia mientras ellos reirían disfrutando el sonido del llanto

-¿Qué sucede? –La señora Aino sale a ver que sucede –Los vecinos pueden molestarse

-Señora Aino, perdone si la hemos despertado pero sus hijos y sobrino han vuelto a meterse con Mina –Jedite informa cuando los otros callan al ver a la mujer mayor

-¿Nuevamente? ¡Les dije que la dejen en paz! –Sale a abrazar a la rubia que aguanta las ganas de llorar –Vamos hija, te llevaré dentro

-Antes que se marche quiero pedirle permiso para visitar a Mina como su novio

-¿Novio?

Mina va a negarlo cuando escucha a Yaten furioso

-¡Ella no es nada tuyo!

Mina presa de la ira y la irracionalidad lo encara

Separándose de su madre lo mira a los ojos. Rabia y dolor de no sentirse amada por él, impotencia por saber que solo la necesita como blanco para sus burlas y reclamos hacen que le lleve la contraria

-¿Qué sabes tú que es o no Jedite? ¡Él es mi novio! Un hombre amable que no se ha burlado de mí, que se ha comportado maravilloso, no mirando mis defectos ni especulado si soy o no de esta tierra, como en tu miserable e insignificante vida jamás sabrás comportarte

-Mina… -Yaten intenta tomarle la mano pero ella lo empuja con fuerza, ya está cansada de todo, ya no quiere verlo más, su presencia le recuerda que él la considera poca cosa, siempre se ha pretendido superior a ella

-¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez! Si no fuera porque mamá es una gran mujer a la que amo ¡maldeciría el día que se cruzaron en mi vida!

Entra empujando a Fighter haciéndola caer y escondiéndose en su habitación, llorando como nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando su madre murió lloró como lo está haciendo ahora

-¿Eso es lo que querían? –La señora Aino les recrimina a sus hijos y su sobrino –Si querían destrozar los nervios de la niña ¡Felicidades! Lo lograron a la perfección –Vuelve a Jedite que ruborizado por la injusticia contra Mina se ha mantenido silencioso –Hijo es mejor que subas a tu apartamento mañana hablaremos

-Pero Mina… -Preocupado por la rubia quiere saber como se encuentra

-Yo la atenderé, sube y si sucede algo te llamaré

-Buenas noches señora Aino –Se retira subiendo por las escaleras, necesita el ejercicio

-Ya que están reunidos aquí –La señora Aino confronta a su familia –Les advierto que esta será la última vez que se meterán con Mina porque de lo contrario… ¡Los renegaré como familia! No puedo creer que haya criado víboras –Entrando al apartamento va a consolar a Mina que continúa llorando

Los Kou solo miran al suelo, lo que empezó como un juego de niños para ellos de meterse con Mina les ha dado en la cara como un boomerang afilado

Las puertas de los vecinos se abren asomándose

-Como que la pequeña por fin los puso en su lugar –Un hombre mayor murmura antes de encerrarse

-¡Son una vergüenza! -Les dice la otra vecina –Deberían aprender del joven Tsukino

Fighter va a responder furiosa pero Seiya la mira severo antes de entrar y tocar la puerta de Mina entrando a disculparse y dejando a su primo y su hermana solos

Sin mediar palabra Yaten da la vuelta y aborda el elevador llorando contra el espejo tan pronto las puertas se cierran…

.-

Casa Nishimura

-Darien, despierta –Amanda llama a su hermano –El sumashijiru está listo (sopa ligera hecha con dashi y marisco)

El moreno abre los ojos estirándose hasta que el muslo le recuerda que debe tener cuidado

-¡Auch! –Sobándose la pierna levanta las cobijas pero vuelve a arroparse -¡Qué frío hace!

-¡No seas exagerado y levántate ya! Debemos presentarnos en la plaza central dentro de una hora y aún no te aseas

-¿Bañarme con esta temperatura?

-Hay agua caliente

-Pero…

-Cuando vea a Serena le diré que no eres muy aseado

-¡No te atreverías a decir semejante mentira! –Levantándose toma el bastón recibiendo de manos de su hermana la bata de baño y los artículos personales –Ella sabe…

-Era una broma para hacer que te levantaras y lo he conseguido –Sale de la alcoba dejando a Darien perplejo

-¡Bromista! –Toma su reloj -¿Las siete? ¡No me mató el tren pero este frío lo hará!

Entra al tocador a bañarse y afeitarse. Busca la colonia que no usaba desde la noche que Serena abandonó el apartamento y la aplica en su cuerpo vistiendo luego la misma ropa con que se conocieron agregando debajo de la chaqueta un suéter grueso de lana y medias gruesas en los pies

-¿Estás listo? –Amanda toca la puerta

-Más que listo –Dice saliendo apoyándose en el bastón

-¡Wow! Si no fuera tu hermana… -Bromea pero ruborizada mira hacia un lado –Lo siento

-No lo sientas. Lo que acabas de decir me da esperanzas que saldrás del trauma que…

-E sumashijiru nos espera. Y no tengo ningún trauma –Dice antes de caminar a la sala

Suspirando frustrado, Darien la sigue silencioso preguntándose cuando ella dejará la etapa de negación

Después de comer toman las bufandas que les dejó en la entrada la dueña de la casa partiendo para encontrarse con los otros sobrevivientes…

.-

Residencias Milenium

Apartamento 5-C

Serena despierta viendo que la cama de Haruka está vacía

Volteándose se esconde bajo las cobijas durmiéndose nuevamente hasta que siente que le acarician la punta de la nariz haciéndole cosquillas

Mueve la mano para retirar lo que la molesta escuchando entre sueños risitas

-Con su cabello, tócala con su cabello –Susurra Sammy

-¡Ya! Siempre funciona –Haruka toma un mechón de cabello de Serena metiendo la punta en su nariz

-¡Arg! –Serena se sienta de inmediato pasando repetidamente su mano por la nariz mientras sus hermanos se ríen a carcajadas palmeando sus manos

-Había olvidado como despertarte –Haruka vestida con pantalón de mono y doble suéter dice entre risas

-Nunca me fallaba, si quería llegar temprano a la escuela tenía que levantarla a como diera lugar

Serena los mira enojada

-¡Son unos…! –Sale de la cama encerrándose en el tocador

-¿Estás enojada? –Haruka pregunta desde fuera pero no escucha respuesta –Serena…

Nada

-Oye Haruka, te invito a una taza de te caliente y nos comemos lo que Zafiro dejó para Serena

Inmediatamente se abre la puerta saliendo Serena con el cepillo de dientes en la boca

-¡Mmmm…! –Intenta hablar pero no se le entiende nada

-Termina de asearte, mamá Ikuko nos espera para salir todos en familia –Haruka mueve su silla hacia la puerta –Y si tuvieras buena memoria recordarías que los malos lo tienen en la base desde anoche

Llevando su mano a la frente Serena entra al tocador

Quince minutos después y con los cuatro Tsukino apurándola sale de la alcoba vestida con ropa de lana y el cabello atado en un moño a la nuca

-Buenos días familia –Se sienta a la mesa -¿Mina no ha subido hoy?

-Es extraño -Ikuko piensa –Siempre está acá a las siete preparando lo que llevará al hospital… debe ser eso, como ya estás en casa tal vez dormirá media hora más

-Si, tal vez –Pensativa Haruka recuerda que la tarde anterior se fue a cenar con el hombre rubio –Come rápido Serena, para que llegues a tiempo una vez en tu vida

-¿Dónde vamos? Pregunta Serena después de sacarle la lengua a Haruka

-No lo se hija, tu padre no quiere soltar prenda

Después de desayunar y esperar a que Haruka fuera al tocador sin aceptar ayuda bajaron al estacionamiento donde Kenji los espera impaciente

-Buenos días, hoy conduciré yo –Le dice a Sammy al verlo acercarse

Haruka niega sentarse adelante por lo que después de llevarles la contraria a todos acepta por fin la ayuda de Sammy para sentarse en el auto

Seiya sale del edificio en ese instante viendo a la familia Tsukino guardando una silla de ruedas en el porta equipajes

-¿Será…? –Se acerca para ver a la ocupante del asiento trasero que en ese instante voltea para hablar con Serena

-¿Quién es? –Fighter le pregunta a su espalda

-Es la Teniente

-¿La inválida? –Pregunta mirándola con desprecio –Tanto ruido por esa… - Siente que Seiya la toma con fuerza por el codo

-¡Ya me está cansando tu actitud!

-Me haces daño

-Y haré más si no respetas a la Teniente ¿Entendido? –Espera respuesta pero Fighter lo mira rencorosa –Pregunté si entendiste

-Entendí –Su hermano la suelta dándole la espalda avanzando a su deportivo rojo. Fighter observa el auto de los Tsukino partir. Ve a Haruka sonreír, no lleva maquillaje y sin embargo llama la atención de su hermano –No se que le sucede a Seiya, pero creo que tú tienes que ver

Escucha el claxon del auto de Seiya quien la llama impaciente

-Llegaremos tarde a los actos conmemorativos, sube -Le dice sin mirarla

Fighter va a obedecerlo cuando observa a Jedite salir del edificio, va a acercársele cuando Mina sale detrás de él revisando su bolso.

Celos y furia es lo que la morena siente en ese instante.

Como sea los separará. Lo jura…

Plaza Central

-¿Qué hacemos acá papá? -Serena le pregunta a Kenji

-Me llamaron anoche los del comité, quieren que Haruka esté presente –Informa al estacionarse -Y como sabía que se opondría no tuve más remedio que engañarlos a todos –Se apresura a aclarar al ver que Haruka va a estallar

-No me voy a exhibir…

-Hija, ellos quieren que estés presente pero para que coloques la ofrenda floral a la escultura que se exhibirá por los soldados caídos en Irak

-No… -Mueve la cabeza aguantando el llanto –Soishi murió allí

-Pero eres la prueba de su valor y entrega, por favor, permite que todos sepan la clase de hombre que era

-Que es… -Cierra los ojos aferrándose al asiento –Soishi está conmigo, vive en mí

-Papá no deberías… -Serena intercede por Haruka

-Debe hacerlo, así podrá superar su dolor

-Nunca lo superaré, con Soishi se fueron mis ganas de vivir –Por fin permite que las lágrimas quemen sus mejillas –No puedo hacerlo papá Kenji, debí morir con él

-¡Oh Haruka! -Serena gime

Los hermanos abrazan a Haruka intentando reconfortarla

-Si solo… Si solo me hubiera dejado… un hijo… donde volcar mi esperanza de vida… pero…

-Haruka…

-Hija, has sobrevivido a muchas cosas, no te derrumbes ahora –Desde el asiento delantero Ikuko toma sus manos –Te conocí en circunstancias difíciles…

-Cierto hermanita, eras la piojosa Tenoh, contagiaste a Serena, ella me contagió a mí y medio vecindario, yo contagié el equipo de fútbol y a mi maestra que a su vez contagió a las otras maestras… Un gran esfuerzo hacer eso, colocar una ofrenda floral será pan comido -Sammy susurra a su oído haciéndola reír por las cosquillas

-Está bien… -Limpia sus lágrimas con los dedos –Pero esto les costará caro, me comprarán todo lo que les pida

-Que será comida -Kenji se apura a bajar la silla de ruedas antes que Haruka cambie de opinión –Vamos niña

Después de asegurar el auto caminan hacia el palco

Darien que habla en ese instante con otro sobreviviente se paraliza al ver a Serena.

-Está más hermosa que cuando vivía en Tokio –Susurra sin darse cuenta

Camina lentamente hacia ella apoyado en el bastón

Serena de perfil ríe por algo que la mujer en silla de ruedas dice

Repentinamente y sintiéndose observada voltea encontrándose con los ojos azules de los que se enamoró

-Darien….

Chapter 17

-Hola Serena

Darien bebe la imagen de la rubia, la chica usa ropa abrigada, el anorak color crema que usa debido a la amenaza de lluvia la hace ver más bella, un pantalón grueso color marrón que le queda un poco holgado pero aún así no esconde su figura, botas de piel completan su atuendo. Alarmado ve que su dorado cabello está opaco

Serena acaba de ponerse pálida y su respiración es acelerada.

Camina en sentido contrario a él alejándose de su familia para evitar problemas pero Darien la sigue. Tomando valor se detiene dando la vuelta para enfrentarlo

-¿Viniste a acusar a Sammy de algo nuevo? –Susurra con los ojos brillando por lágrimas contenidas

Al instante Darien cambia su expresión cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos,

-Serena yo no… desesperado da un paso adelante pero Serena retrocede dos.

-No te me acerques

-No te haré daño

-¿Quién puede asegurármelo? Confié ciegamente en ti la primera vez y terminaste diciéndome que desapareciera de tu vida… Eso después de conseguir con "_facilidad_" algo de mí –Intenta mantener la calma pero su cuerpo se estremece visiblemente -Me fui de Tokio para cumplir tu deseo

-Yo no quería… -Pero calla al recordar las palabras hirientes que salieron de su boca aquella maldita noche

-¿Qué haces aquí? Las comisuras de sus labios tiemblan

-Vine por ti, Porque te…

-¿Alguien le hizo algo a tu hermana y viniste a buscar a la tonta "_fácil_" para cobrarte? –Su voz va subiendo de tono a medida que habla llamando la atención de los presentes

Darien ruborizado y con dolor reflejado en su rostro extiende su mano para tocarla pero Sammy que ha escuchado a su hermana corre en su auxilio interponiéndose

-¡Así que el maldito abusivo vino a causar más daño!

-Pido disculpas…

-¡Al diablo tú y tus disculpas! –Observa el bastón donde se apoya –Agradece tu invalidez, porque de lo contrario ¡aquí mismo te rompería la cara!

-Sammy por favor… -Serena lo abraza –Recuerda tu promesa

La Teniente que acomoda la chaqueta militar y el gorro de lana facilitados por el ejército mira curiosa hacia sus hermanos

-¿Qué sucede Serena? –Ignorando al asistente que va a colocar su nombre en la chaqueta Haruka se acerca, apretando la mandíbula observa fijamente a Darien –Se quien eres –En las investigaciones de Soishi aparecía una fotografía de Darien, por lo que se le hace fácil saber quien es el hombre frente a Serena -¡Maldito infeliz! –Quiere levantarse de la silla de ruedas pero su discapacidad se lo impide – ¡Te juro que cuando me levante de aquí te buscaré y veré que tan hombre eres!

Darien ruborizado ve como Serena es protegida de su hermano y la mujer en sillas de ruedas.

La rubia esconde su rostro de él mientras los otros lo ven como un violador y asesino. Va a suplicar que le permitan conversar con ella pero dos de los organizadores se acercan al ver el revuelo

Amanda escondida en el vehículo a causa de la presencia de muchos hombres ve personas rodear algo, se altera cuando ve la cabeza de Darien sobresalir del círculo de gente. Saliendo apresurada camina hacia la multitud abriéndose paso entre codazos y empujones

-Darien, hermano ¿qué sucede? – Lo abraza percatándose que él no la ve, dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar del interés de Darien ve a su amigo abrazando a Serena y alguien en sillas de ruedas al lado –Sammy…

-Hola Mandy –saluda a la chica sin apartar su vista del moreno –Me alegra saber que estás mejor

-Sammy por favor permite que mi hermano… -Amanda se acerca al rubio tocándole el brazo, algo admirable tomando en cuenta que repele el acercamiento de cualquier hombre excepto Darien

Él niega con la cabeza

-No me pidas un imposible Mandy, tu hermano le hizo un daño imperdonable a Serena, no se compara con lo que sufriste pero aún así…

-Por lo menos permite que hablen

Los organizadores intentan poner orden

-Señores, no es momento ni lugar para arreglar sus diferencias

-Tiene razón mil perdones –Sammy abraza con más fuerza a Serena antes de ver a Darien –Mantente lejos de mi hermana y nada malo te pasará

-Habla por ti, enano -Haruka mira de pies a cabeza al moreno - yo si quiero que algo malo le pase. Lástima que te salvaste, yo que Zafirito te hago trizas arrojándote luego a la basura -Sonríe malévola -¿Estás enterado que Serena tiene un verdadero hombre a su lado?- Darien se mantiene en silencio apretando los labios hasta que pierden el color cuando Haruka nombra al novio de Serena -Alguien que la respeta y ama de veras, no es un parásito inhumano aprovechado como tú. Te dio confianza y amor y tú la pateaste consumiendo su vida y felicidad después de conseguir tu objetivo

-Teniente… -El miembro del comité de protocolo intenta mover la silla de ruedas pero Haruka usa el freno

-Si fueras hijo único maldeciría a tu madre que no te abortó –Haruka implacable le dice –Tienes una hermana y sin embargo mancillaste a…

-Quiero marcharme, no me siento bien –Serena siente nauseas y que algo dentro de ella la atenaza

-Sammy llévate a Serena con su "_novio_" -Recalcando la palabra novio Haruka ve hacia su derecha -Vienen mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji y es mejor que no vean así a la pequeña o harán preguntas, Yo los entretendré –Mira con odio una vez más a Darien antes de pasar por su lado pisándolo con la silla de ruedas –Ruega que no me levante de esta silla

Darien aguanta estoicamente el pisotón deseando raptar a Serena y escapar de ese lugar

-Llegaron los Ministros de la defensa y de Transporte, el Primer Ministro está en camino –Informa una dama del comité de Protocolo a los otros que miran incómodos a Darien y Amanda que quedaron solos

-Vamos señor Chiba, es hora que ocupe su lugar

-¿Cerca de ella? –Amanda observa a Haruka que saluda cortés al Ministro de Transporte pero ignora la mano del Ministro de la Defensa observándolo a los ojos y diciéndole algo que lo hace ruborizar apenado antes de saludar al Coronel que los acompaña quien a su vez regresa el saludo militar.

Los Ministros caminan detrás de dos miembros del comité permitiendo a Haruka decirle algo al oficial que rápidamente levanta la cabeza buscando a alguien con la mirada

-La Teniente Haruka Tomoe estará en el palco militar, ustedes ocuparán el palco civil -El caballero junto a Amanda le habla dándole un poco de alivio. Ella no se da cuenta que está cerca de varios hombres sin sentirse aterrorizada, el proteger a su hermano está antes que cualquier cosa - comenzaremos tan pronto el Primer Ministro tome su lugar, síganme por favor

-Muy bien

Como madre protectora Amanda toma el brazo de Darien caminando a su lado hasta las sillas dispuestas para ellos

Busca con la vista a Serena y Sammy encontrándose con la mirada del oficial con quien hablaba Haruka, es el mismo del hospital, muy parecido a Darien. En ese instante el oficial observa a su hermano con expresión indescifrable

Seiya y Fighter entre la multitud esperan pacientemente

Mientras Seiya ve a lo lejos a Haruka, Fighter vigila a Jedite y Mina,

El Sargento tiene cinco días libres, la gemela de Seiya sigue sus pasos de cerca, años deseándolo en silencio y ahora resulta que él se fija en Mina y no en ella. Se promete conquistarlo y no cejará en su intento. Aprieta los labios al ver como sonriente le entrega a Mina un chocolate caliente que compra a un vendedor ambulante antes de tomar uno para sí y pagar caminando hacia Serena que abrazada de Sammy llora

-¿Qué tendrá esa tonta ahora? Espero que Zafiro le haya hecho un desplante

-¿Dijiste algo? –Su hermano aún está molesto con ella, es la primera vez que le dirige la palabra desde que salieron de las residencias

-Nada hermano, solo me preguntaba que le sucederá a la amiga de… -Señala hacia los hermanos Tsukino

-¡Serena! –Olvidándose de su hermana Seiya camina hacia sus amigos

-Esos malditos Tsukino te están separando de mí –Fighter molesta ve a su hermano hablar con Sammy y Jedite mientras Serena calmándose hace gestos tranquilizándolo.

Desvía su mirada hacia la Teniente que espera impaciente moviendo la silla de ruedas hacia delante y hacia atrás, el vaho sale por su boca, no puede ver sus ojos debido a la gorra militar pero la palidez de su piel es superada por las mejillas ruborizadas de frío, ese invierno promete bajar las agujas del termómetro más de lo habitual.

El Ministro de Defensa se acerca a la teniente y le dice algo haciendo que ella apriete los labios pero mantenga su mirada fija al frente

Fighter no pierde detalle en la Teniente y los Tsukino, Serena sonríe por algo que Jedite y Seiya le dicen, los padres de Serena se les acercan con chocolate caliente mientras una joven de cabello azabache es llamada por Sammy, éste les dice algo a todos haciendo ruborizar a la joven recibiendo vítores de Mina. Enojada Fighter vuelve su mirada a la Teniente

Por fin se escucha la caravana de autos precedidos por dos motocicletas

El Primer Ministro aparece cubriéndose con una gabardina negra saludando a los Ministros y haciendo una reverencia ante la Teniente antes de tomar su lugar en el palco

Los músicos de Infantería tocan el Himno Nacional dando comienzo a los actos

Todo pasa como en cámara lenta, Toma la palabra el Alcalde del Distrito, luego el Ministro de transporte quien hace público el anuncio de indemnizar a los familiares de las víctimas y los heridos graves en los próximos días. Hace mención especial a los militares caídos en el atentado a las instalaciones petroleras en Irak diez días antes de la tragedia del tren.

Haruka se mantiene impávida al escuchar los nombres de los oficiales caídos en servicio pestañeando al escuchar el nombre de su Soishi, primo del Ministro de Defensa y uno de los mejores Ingenieros de la nación nombrado héroe por haber salvado la vida de su esposa sacrificando la suya propia.

Hacen un minuto de silencio honrando las memorias y seguidamente descubren dos placas que desde ese día estarán en la plaza, la primera en honor a las víctimas del tren, la segunda por los soldados caídos, es la réplica de la original que desde hace un mes está en la base de Tokio donde aparecen todos los nombres de los soldados caídos y sobrevivientes.

Haruka toma la ofrenda floral, la silla de ruedas es llevada hasta la placa por un oficial la rubia entrega la ofrenda a otro soldado que la espera frente para colocarla en el trípode, cierra los ojos sintiendo que las lágrimas queman sus pestañas. Respira varias veces antes de abrirlos nuevamente y retirarse dando pasó a la ofrenda de los civiles

-Quiero marcharme ya -Le pide a un miembro de protocolo - apenas ayer salí del hospital

-Ya está por concluir la ceremonia y podrá retirarse –Es la respuesta que recibe

Debe esperar media hora más de ceremonia para después tener que recibir saludos militares y condolencias por parte de personas que no conoce, comienza a dolerle la cabeza y está por gritar cuando por fin todo acaba

Malachite Tomoe intenta acercarse a Haruka pero ve que da vuelta a la silla rápidamente hacia sus familiares esquivando a las personas que intentan entablar conversación con ella hasta que su madre se inclina frente a ella y la abraza, es cuando Haruka se estremece y comienza a llorar…

Amanda no se ha separado un segundo de Darien, sabe que él sufre mucho, pero también reconoce que toda esta situación él la provocó.

Silenciosa ve al Coronel Black custodiar al Ministro de Transporte hasta el vehículo para luego volver por Serena y abrazarla mientras habla con ella y ve hacia Darien. El Ministro de la Defensa habla con Haruka y los padres de Serena mientras Zafiro abrazando a Serena se acerca a Sammy con quien habla un instante

Por fin y después de lograr que Haruka le de la mano el Malachite está listo para marcharse.

Inclinándose y besando a Serena Zafiro se marcha cuando otros soldados lo llaman, los Tsukino se van después, dejando atrás a los Chiba.

Amanda no sabe como hará pero se promete buscar la manera que Serena y Darien conversen sin interferencia de nadie…

Sentado aún en la silla cinco minutos después que casi todos se han marchado Darien sujeta el bastón con fuerza, tiene los ojos cerrados con temor a abrirlos y ver a Serena besarse con otro hombre.

Si le concedieran un deseo él pediría volver el tiempo atrás sin perder los recuerdos de lo mal que se comportó para recomenzar su vida en el momento que conoció a Serena, haría las cosas de manera distinta, viviría para ella. Se encargaría de no permitir que nada ni nadie la hicieran llorar

-Un yen por tus pensamientos

Volviendo a la realidad Darien observa a la persona de donde proviene la voz conocida

-¡Doctor Kimiro! ¿Qué hace tan lejos de Tokio?

-Observando como mis pacientes son obedientes y cuidan su salud –Irónico le dice sin dejar de reparar en Amanda que parece feliz de verlo –Mi madre fue invitada a la ceremonia y como ella muere si sale del hospital me ofrecí a venir en su nombre y de la Institución abordando el tren con los demás invitados donde por cierto no los vi a ustedes

-Viajamos en auto –El moreno confiesa ganándose la mirada de molestia del médico

-Me pregunto como defines la palabra "reposo"

-¿Cómo está doctor? –La joven lo saluda con una suave sonrisa que lo desarma

-Debería decir que bien pero este frío me tiene tieso –Un anorak negro lo cubre hasta el cuello, lleva un pantalón grueso gris oscuro con botas de cuero –No se como hace la gente para vivir aquí ¿Aceptarían ir a comer algo que nos caliente la sangre? –Esperanzado la mira

-Está bien, le iba a decir a Darien que debemos retirarnos –Levantándose toma a su hermano por el brazo para que la emule –Vamos Darien, si mueres no lograrás hacer que Serena…

-Comprendí, vamos –Se yergue moviendo la pierna cuidadoso al sentir un fuerte dolor que le llega hasta la ingle – Este maldito dolor ha regresado

-Busquemos un lugar donde revisar a tu hermano e inyectarle un calmante –Fiore ofrece al ver el gesto de dolor de su antiguo paciente –A veces el frío hace que los huesos fracturados se sientan más adoloridos, es algo que lentamente irá desapareciendo

Darien asiente

-Amanda ¿Podemos invitarlo a casa para brindarle algo caliente?

-No quiero ser una molestia y yo los invité…

-No será ninguna molestia, así podrá hacer un reconocimiento a Darien mientras preparo el almuerzo –Admirada por su propia respuesta Amanda le sonríe

-Si es por el bien de mi paciente no se diga más –Camina junto a ellos hacia el auto –Los seguiré –Da paso a Amanda caminando junto a Darien hacia el auto….

Hospital de Kurobe

Área de Rehabilitación

Michiru asistió a la ceremonia pero cuando fue a saludar a Darien vio lo sucedido por lo que se mantuvo alejada, la Teniente será su paciente y no es conveniente que la crea parte del enemigo

Sentada entre la multitud fue abordada por un joven de cabellos plateados a quien despachó inmediatamente pero él, o es sordo o no habla el mismo idioma por lo que se sintió feliz que todo terminara y corrió al hospital sin saludar a nadie para escapar del lambiscón

Ahora a salvo en la sala común de terapia y con la bata escucha instrucciones del fisiatra

-Tendrás un asistente desde hoy, su nombre es Seiya Kou, te ayudará en lo que necesites,

-Si doctor Ôtori

-Hoy comenzará la terapia la Teniente Tomoe, no la atiendas como paciente sino siéntate y conversa con ella, los pacientes son más receptivos si nos ven como amigos y no como médicos

-Así será

-Debo marcharme al almuerzo con el Ministro de transporte, si se presenta una emergencia le dirás a mi secretaria que me llame, del resto no existo para nadie

-Está bien, disfrute de su almuerzo

Observa al hombre mayor alejarse y suspirando va al pequeño cubículo que usa como oficina. Quince minutos después sale a revisar los equipos observando que los asistentes y enfermeras comienzan a llega y toman sus puestos

-Buenas tardes –Hablan a su espalda volteando de inmediato

-Buenas tardes –Le parece que el hombre de ojos y azules y cabello negro con coleta es atractivo

-Soy Seiya Kou y me dijeron que debía reportarme con usted

-(Que suerte, será mi asistente) –Esconde una sonrisa –Si, desde hoy me asistirás en lo que necesite –Va caminando hacia el cubículo donde toma las carpetas de pacientes –Me ayudarás este día. Debo advertirte que no se permite fraternizar con las personas más allá de la relación médico-paciente en nuestro caso es terapista-paciente, mientras estén…

-Ya entendí, cero enamoramientos o invitar a cenar a las pacientes hasta que sean ciudadanas comunes –Responde con una sonrisa que la deslumbra

-Bien dicho, hoy atenderemos solo a cuatro pacientes, entre ellos está la más importante

-¿Importante? ¿Es acaso la esposa del Primer Ministro?

-No, pero es igualmente importante, la Teniente Haruka…

-Tsukino Tomoe –Termina Seiya por ella borrando su sonrisa

Si Haruka será paciente de su jefa inmediata significa que él no podrá siquiera sonreírle más allá de lo profesional. Eso quiere decir que no podrá verla como mujer….

-¡Rayos! Se escucha la voz de Haruka en el pasillo -¿Por qué demonios tengo que venir en vez de estar acostada en mi cama o en una pizzería?

-Le prometiste al primo de Soishi que te levantarías y le romperías la cara como deseaste hacerlo hace más de cuatro años –Sammy habla llevando la silla -Y la pizza será para después si te portas como una niña buena

-Buen punto –Haruka entra pensativa al salón –Aunque ahora quiero es patearle su pequeña muestra de masculinidad a la otra rata ¡Maldición! ¡Lo tuve frente a mí y….!

-Buenas tardes Teniente Tomoe –Michiru se acerca con la mano extendida –Mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh y soy su nueva terapista

Haruka ladea la cabeza observándola, no le parece sincera, más bien es como si leyera un guión

-¿Tú me atenderás? –Ignora su mano viendo detrás de Michiru a Seiya que con ojos brillantes no aparta la mirada de su rostro

Sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón detalla el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules del hombre, anchos hombros y caderas estrechas que la bata no disimula

Aparta la vista de inmediato dirigiéndola al piso. Se siente extraña con él, como la primera vez que vio a Soishi y eso la hace sentir como si traicionara a su esposo.

Por su parte Seiya se siente en las nubes con solo tenerla cerca, ruega que mejore pronto y deje de ser paciente de rehabilitación

Michiru los mira a ambos, no le gusta la manera como Seiya ve a la Teniente, menos como Haruka repentinamente se siente tímida con él…

Chapter 18

Haruka no comprende lo que le sucede.

Es la primera vez que quiere huir de un lugar desesperadamente, ni siquiera sintió eso cuando la policía la detuvo dentro el auto robado

Siente que las manos le tiemblan por lo que disimula apretando el reposabrazos de su silla

-¿Qué tal Seiya?

¿Seiya? Así se llama el hermanastro de Mina

-Bien ¿Cómo sigue Serena?

-Más calmada y esperando que Haruka tenga su primera terapia para ir a comer en familia. Mina y Jedite nos acompañarán así como mi novia –observa la sala de ejercicios múltiples - No sabía que trabajabas en el hospital

¡Así que ese es el infeliz del que Mina se ha quejado desde que se conocieron! Cierra los ojos deseando no escuchar esa voz llamativa

-Aparte de profesor de educación física soy fisioterapista y estoy comenzando hoy. Por las mañanas en la preparatoria y acá por las tardes Repentinamente se enseria - Cuida a mi hermana por favor, no me confío de ese sargentucho

¿Por qué el insensible hermano de Mina es tan atractivo? Haruka da vuelta a la silla para salir del recinto.

-Me voy de aquí -Siente que traiciona la memoria de Soishi –Este lugar me asfixia

-¡Haruka! –Sammy intenta detenerla

-Teniente…

-No me agradas "matasanos" –Grosera le dice a Michiru –Y no pondré mi vida en tus manos

Es cierto en parte.

La terapista no le parece de fiar, pero lo que más la molesta es la presencia del hombre, siente su mirada penetrante a su espalda haciendo que se le erice la piel y no de miedo

¡Rayos! Debe extrañar demasiado los abrazos de Soishi para echarlo de menos justo delante de ese tonto y mal hermano

-Piensa que le dirás a papá y…

-¿Debo irme sola? –Con suave ironía le pregunta

-Teniente, no puede marcharse hasta que hablemos…

Haruka da vuelta nuevamente a la silla quedando frente a la terapista

-Te hablo y te digo que te ves tan confiable como los que asesinaron a mi Soishi; ni tú ni ese me tocarán.

-¿Es por él? –Michiru no puede ocultar su emoción al saber que el moreno no le agrada a Haruka

-Me marcho si le incomoda mi presencia -Seiya ruborizado se disculpa.

Siente un dolor en el corazón al darse cuenta que no le agrada a la rubia cuando ella a él lo enamora, la palabra gustar es insignificante comparada con la necesidad de verla y el deseo de agradarle

-Es por mí, huelo a la gente falsa a distancia -Mirando a Michiru y sin atreverse a ver a Seiya sale

-Perdonen a mi hermana –Sammy hace reverencias caminando de espaldas –Aún no se repone de la pérdida

-¡Nos marchamos enano! –Ruge desde afuera haciendo que el rubio emprenda la carrera

-Tal vez esa loca sufrió daño cerebral por la detonación de la bomba o ya lo estaba…

-¡Silencio! –El enojo de Seiya la sobresalta –Una palabra más o… -Amenaza en voz baja –La teniente es amiga de mi hermana menor, por lo que cuando se refiera a ella delante de mí lo hará respetuosamente

-Yo… - tiene la seguridad que acaba de perder su oportunidad con él

Seiya da la vuelta tomando las historias médicas

-Vine a trabajar así que comencemos

Se dirige a la sala de espera dejando a Michiru con un sabor amargo a derrota…

Casa Nishimura

Rubeus y Darien salen de la alcoba, el médico lleva en la mano el maletín y Darien camina contrariado

-No puedo quedarme, pensamos retornar mañana

-Lo siento pero como tu médico te prohíbo hacer viajes largos hasta que la pierna se desinflame

-La fábrica…

-Con la invención de la Internet puedes trabajar a kilómetros de distancia de la fábrica

-Somos responsables de…

-Existen los teléfonos y los bancos importantes tienen sucursales en todo el país

-Las órdenes de envío…

-¿Tu hermana es socia? – Su paciente asiente -Ella puede encargarse como lo hizo mientras estuviste internado

Amanda escucha a Fiore y ve la expresión contradictoria de Darien

-¿Sucede algo?

-No –Darien responde de inmediato

-Si –El doctor lo contradice –Encontré la pierna de tu hermano inflamada desde el tobillo hasta la cadera y su respiración está un poco agitada –Sentándose saca récipes y escribe mientras habla –Quiero una resonancia magnética del miembro inferior y tórax. Mientras estés acá asistirás a fisioterapia y lo más importante es que te prohíbo viajar en auto hasta dentro de quince días y si vas a tomar el tren…

-No subiré a esa máquina de la muerte

-¿Se da cuenta doctor? Por eso viajamos en auto –Amanda acusa a Darien

-Saldremos al hospital después de comer, hablaré con alguien para pedir prioridad en sus exámenes –El doctor indica antes de dirigirse a la joven - y por favor, llámame Fiore

-Pero… -El pelirrojo hace un puchero y la mira como gatito desamparado –Está bien –Consiente riendo –Fiore

-Lo que me preocupa es con quien viajará mi hermana

-Puedo hacerlo sola –Susurra atemorizada mirando el suelo

-O me ofrezco de guardaespaldas y volvemos en avión, será más rápido que en el tren y en un pestañar estarás en tu casa con diez cerraduras –Fiore se ofrece esperanzado

-Yo… -Amanda busca a su hermano en busca de aprobación

-¿Quieres volver y tomar el control de la fábrica? Podemos obedecer al doctor por ésta vez y conectarnos por la red

-¿Y el contrato con el gobierno?

Fiore escucha silencioso esperando que Amanda acepte su oferta

-Traje una copia, cuando vuelvas a casa lo lees y nos ponemos de acuerdo

-Está bien, mañana regreso con usted doc… Fiore, pero ahora tomemos asiento que el "_Ichijū-issai"_estálisto (arroz,sopayokazu)

Darien optimista sonríe; Amanda comienza a perder el miedo a los hombres…

Pizzería

Debido a los ceremoniales el establecimiento está repleto de personas

Kenji e Ikuko ocupan una mesa junto a Hotaru a quien espera a su madre para almorzar con los Tsukino

Jedite, Mina y Serena esperan a Sammy y a Haruka en la otra.

La rubia de ojos celestes está presente en cuerpo aunque se mente se halla en el suceso de la mañana

¿Por qué Darien tuvo que acercársele nuevamente? ¿No entiende que le hace daño verlo? ¿Qué es lo que busca ahora? Ya no tiene nada que entregarle, todo se lo dio aquella vez, le entregó su amor, sus esperanzas y su futuro, ya no le queda nada más que su alma… Tal vez quiere que la pierda también

Ese fue el plan de ese hombre desde el principio; hacerle el mismo daño que su hermana sufrió, sin embargo tuvo la "_decencia_" de enamorarla… Para causar mayor dolor.

Cierra los ojos recordando el aroma de su colonia, el mismo aroma que usaba cuando lo conoció, que tenía la noche en que le regaló sus sueños, esos sueños que él pisoteó y quemó

-¡Serena! –Mina la abraza -¿Te sientes mal?

-No… -Pasa sus manos por las mejillas sintiéndolas húmedas. Dándose cuenta que llora toma una servilleta y las seca –Es algo que se introdujo en mi ojo… No es nada.

-¿Segura? –Jedite le alcanza un pañuelo –Te vez muy pálida y hasta algo fea…

Serena ríe entre lágrimas

-Gracias… Creo

-¡Tú si que sabes lisonjear a una mujer! –Mina le espeta enojada –Recuérdame no pedirte consuelo.

-Pero logré que sonriera –Jactancioso la señala antes de dirigirse a Serena –Deberías unirte a las filas del ejército y todos tus problemas se irán

-No se irán solo quedarán en segundo plano porque el primero será sobrevivir al ejercicio físico y los sargentitos que intentarán convertirla en "terminator" –Dice desvergonzada. Se coloca unas gafas oscuras imitando al personaje sin importarle que la gente la vea –"Volveré"

-Mina, la gente te ve como si estuvieras loca –Ruborizada ve a su alrededor

-Con su tamañito no llegará ni a encendedor –El rubio sigue al ataque

-Cambiemos de tema –Suplica Serena regresando el pañuelo –Dentro de cuatro días comienzas las clases

-¡Uy si! Ya me estoy arrepintiendo –Nerviosa aprieta los nudillos - Creo que me iré de mochilera nuevamente y pensaré mejor la carrera

-Deja la cobardía y da el paso seguro –Su amiga la aconseja tomando sus manos –recuerda que estaré en el edificio de tecnología para retomar mis estudios y terminar la carrera

-¿Qué harás después?

-No lo se –Pensativa responde –En Mayo tenía toda mi vida planificada, cuatro meses después no tengo idea del paso que daré -Su voz se apaga a medida que habla –Nada es seguro en esta vida, Soishi y… me lo hicieron saber

Jedite mira a Mina y a Serena preguntándose que secreto ocultan cuando se abren las puertas del establecimiento

Setsuna entra seria seguida de su ex esposo que a su vez lo custodian tres oficiales

-Vine a comer con los Tsukino –Susurra para que él solo la escuche –No creo que te agrade compartir con los cazafortunas que se aprovecharon de tu primo

Malachite está nervioso desde que su hija lo llamara advirtiéndole de su madre que tuvo una cita con un desconocido para cenar

-Por favor cariño, ya te dije que estaba equivocado…

-A mi no me debes ninguna explicación –Lo interrumpe mirándolo a los ojos - no soy más que la madre de tu hija, otras personas fueron lastimadas con tus tonterías.

-Cielo…

-Señorita Meioh para usted señor Ministro –Aclara - soltera, libre e independiente para salir con quien quiera. Ahora si me disculpa…

Le da la espalda caminando hacia los padres de Serena que intrigados la esperan.

Hotaru molesta por la actitud de su madre y la pose de derrota de su padre se levanta para abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido padre, quiero que comamos juntos

-No creo que sea… -Sammy acaba de llegar viendo al padre de su novia mientras guía la silla de ruedas.

-¡Hipócrita! –Haruka pasa por su lado hablando en voz alta haciendo que los de su alrededor se ruboricen apenados –Hola Setsuna ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Muy bien –Calmada le responde -¿Cómo te fue?

-No quiso hacerse terapia.

-¡Hija! –Ikuko la mira molesta -¿Qué sucedió?

-La "matasanos" y el hermano de Mina no me caen bien –Arrastra la silla hasta Serena -¿Cómo te sientes enanita? –Acomodándose a su lado se despoja de sus guantes

-Bien…

-Ya lo veo, pareces sobreviviente de una película de terror, con expresión de loca incluida y dices que estás bien –Irónica la mira –Cuando me levante de esta silla buscaré al maldito…

-Ordenemos de una vez –Mina la interrumpe haciéndole señas a Haruka –Jedite invita la primera pizza, pídela sin champiñones por favor -Recuerda que Seiya y Fighter pedían las pizzas repletas de champiñones solo para impedir que comiera

-Lo se, no te gustan las setas –Besa su mejilla antes de abandonar la mesa

Haruka observa con ojos entrecerrados al rubio, así que Yaten está fuera de combate y éste ganó… ¿O no? Por la manera como Mina lo trata parece más un hermano que un prospecto de novio

En la mesa de próxima Kenji que invitó cortés a Malachite a sentarse con ellos interroga a Sammy

-Solo vio a la terapista y a Seiya se dio vuelta, eso si, la llamó falsa y desconfiable dejándole claro que jamás la tocará

-Haruka está peor de lo que aparenta –Setsuna teoriza –Con lo sufrido en Irak no confía en desconocidos

-Solo en Mina y Zafiro que han estado con ella desde que la subieron a la habitación del hospital –El joven informa a la psicóloga

-Pero ayer se comportó bien con las visitas, hasta jugó un rato con el bebé de los Kou –Kenji suspira viendo disimuladamente a su hija adoptiva –Creí que sus heridas eran solamente físicas

-Eso se debe a que el bebé no implica un peligro para Haruka, pero los adultos son otra cosa, para ella pueden ser enemigos que intentarán hacerle daño cuando baje la guardia

Malachite escucha silencioso sintiéndose cada día más culpable por lo sucedido, él solo quería separarla de Soishi, no que su primo muriera y ella estuviera en una silla de ruedas con conflictos psicológicos

-¿Cómo es eso? -Ikuko no comprende nada -¿El hermano de Mina estaba en rehabilitación? -¿Será que Haruka lo conoce y se negó a ser atendida por él en solidaridad a Mina?

-Es fisioterapista -Explica mientras en la otra mesa Haruka habla con Mina

-Conocí a tu desconsiderado hermanastro

-Olvidé que mi hermanastro comenzaba a trabajar hoy medio tiempo en el hospital –Observa Jedite cerca del mostrador esperando la pizza -Aunque debo decirte que Seiya está más amable conmigo, se comporta como un hermano verdadero, hasta ha enfrentado a la retrasada de Fighter defendiéndome. Anoche… -Se ruboriza al recordar como terminó siendo novia de Jedite debido a la ira

-¿Anoche qué? –Serena pregunta intrigada -¿Y por qué Jedite te toma de la mano?

–Hubo una discusión porque Jedite me pidió que sea su novia y a Seiya no le gustó que me besara, llegaron el irrespetuoso de Yaten y la tarada Fighter a ofendernos pero Seiya me defendió a mí aunque no le gusta Jedite se puso de mi parte y para resumir diré que soy novia de Jedite desde anoche –Termina con la mirada triste

-Y por eso estás que estallas de felicidad –Haruka comenta sarcástica pensando en Seiya

¿Él es el mismo hombre que le enviaba los dulces al hospital? Intenta pensar en otras cosas pero su pensamiento vuelve a él de manera insistente

Hotaru y Sammy se levantan de la mesa de los adultos y van hacia los jóvenes

-Los viejos nos echaron –Sammy cede el puesto a Hotaru –Quieren hablar con los padres de Hotaru e invitaron a esos –Señala a los soldados protectores del Ministro

-Para sentarte con nosotros debes aportar dos pizzas –Serena se le adelanta a Haruka

–Ve allá y no regreses sin tu donación –La Teniente espeta –Mientras nosotras hablaremos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina, tengo entendido que está próxima

-El veintidós de octubre de hace casi veintiún años el universo se volvió mejor cuando mis ojos vieron por vez primera la tierra –Mina exclama feliz

-¡Qué humilde! –Hotaru que no conoce la personalidad extrovertida y el espíritu optimista de Mina opina haciendo reír a las otras

Las chicas hablan animadas olvidando por el momento todo el dolor vivido…

Chapter 19

Haruka le arrebata el último trozo de pizza a Sammy que estaba a punto de morder sin importarle la mala cara que éste le hace y la pasea frente a la nariz de Serena

-Come que ya pareces una muerta

La rubia mira con asco la comida

-¡Pero ya comí y estoy saciada!

-De tres pizzas que compraron tomaste solo un trozo y no lo comiste completo –Muestra el trozo a medio comer

-No tengo hambre, mamá me dio chocolate caliente en la plaza…

-Pero esta mañana también dejaste casi todo el desayuno y nadie te había dado a comer nada –Sammy le da la razón a Haruka detallando las ojeras de su hermana, es mayor que él pero en ese instante aparenta tener menos edad que Hotaru

Haruka voltea a cerciorarse que Mina y Jedite continúen buscando los postres y Hotaru no regrese del tocador observando a su vez la mesa de sus padres, ambos están ocupados observando intrigados y divertidos como las peticiones de perdón de Malachite son educadamente ignoradas por Setsuna

-Anoche no comiste más que el consomé que mamá Ikuko preparó y no aceptaste más nada –Haruka continúa -¿Estás enferma?

-No…

-Estás en el hueso –Sammy insiste –Tu estado de salud ha desmejorado; no te pareces en nada a la Serena que huyó de casa hace cuatro meses, ahora eres su fantasma

-No es cierto –Susurra dolida –Sigo siendo la misma

-¿Has visto tu cabello? parece una maraña. Lo que dice el enano es cierto has desmejorado exageradamente. Tus ojos brillan solo cuando la impertinente de Mina hace de payasa porque ni con Zafirito adquieren vida

-Yo… -Serena no sabe como defenderse en ese instante de ellos que tienen la razón, observa la tirantez de Haruka y seriedad de Sammy hasta que se le ocurre una idea –Si vas a Rehabilitación yo comeré más e iré al salón de belleza

-No –La determinación de Haruka los sobresalta

-¡Entonces haré ayuno indefinido y me raparé la cabeza por tu culpa!

Los ojos celestes muestran por fin el brillo de enojo que no se veían desde hacía meses

-¿Sabes piojosa? –Sammy mira a Haruka –terroncito tiene razón, la apoyaré en su cruzada porque te levantes de esa silla y patees unos cuantos traseros como cuando robabas –Sonríe al ver su enojo, pero por el bien de ella apoya a Serena, si no va a terapia por las buenas irá a las malas

-¿Se confabularon en mi contra?

-¿Si te acompaño a hacerte la terapia… aceptarías hacértela? -Serena pregunta esperanzada

-No…

-¡Entonces le diré a mamá que vuelva a ponerte pañales y te de la horrible comida sin sal de hospital!

-¡Serás…! –Sisea Haruka furiosa haciendo que varias personas volteen a verla

-¡Si lo soy porque tuve a la mejor maestra de la necedad! –Serena no se inmuta y contraataca

-Niñas, no se porten mal en público –Kenji interviene desde la mesa

-¡No me haré ninguna maldita terapia…!

-Se la hará y no es una petición, es una orden soldado

Todos voltean a ver al General que acaba de llegar. Automáticamente los oficiales presentes se paran firmes

-¡Señor si Señor! –Haruka hace saludo mirando al frente y aguantando el deseo de enviarlo al diablo

-Descansen -Ordena el General Breetai Khyron, un musculoso de cabello azulado y ojos ámbar de cuarenta años que mide dos metros saluda con un movimiento de cabeza a Malachite –Señor Ministro, señora –Saluda respetuosamente a Setsuna aunque son muy amigos, pero por respeto al Ministro conserva las distancias

-General, supe que ya cumplió sus funciones en el extranjero

-Así es…

-Pido permiso para hablar con libertad Señor –La voz firme y fuerte de Haruka inunda el lugar

-Permiso concedido Teniente -El General concede

Haruka aspira una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de mirarlo enojada y dolida

-¿En qué parte de este maldito planeta te habías metido que no viniste a verme? ¿Dónde diablos estuviste mientras mataban a mi Soishi?

Se escuchan gemidos de alarmas y todos la miran sorprendidos más el militar apesadumbrado la observa sentándose frente a ella

-Fui comisionado para proteger la embajada japonesa en Venezuela Explica suavemente - ¡No sabes cuanto lamenté la pérdida de mi querido amigo! -Toma las manos de la rubia -Fui relevado anteayer pero por las horas de diferencia desde Venezuela hasta Japón llegué esta mañana a Tokio y después de presentar mis respetos al Vice Ministro y recibir mi permiso de vacaciones por un mes tomé el primer vuelo y acá me tienes

Haruka observa el rostro de Breetai, fue el mejor amigo de Soishi y así como Haruka es viudo, su esposa murió de cáncer de seno hace dos años y ellos estuvieron a su lado en todo el doloroso tiempo cuando su amada Alice iba consumiéndose

-No sabes lo que sufrí y sigo sufriendo al no tenerlo a mi lado –Susurra atormentada –Cada noche que duermo lo hago deseando que todo esto sea solo un sueño pero al despertar por la mañana me doy cuenta que él ya no está a mi lado, que ya no podré abrazarlo, no tendremos los niños que tanto deseábamos

-Pero estás viva y es lo que Soishi quería, que vivieras e hicieras una nueva vida

-No es lo mismo sin él…

-Haruka –Serena interviene –Lo que él dice es cierto, Soishi quería que tú continuaras viviendo por él

-Si fuera sencillo… -Cierra los ojos en un vano intento por no llorar

-Debes levantarte de esa silla y caminar la senda que tienes por delante

Haruka abre los ojos y mira a Serena. Ambas sufren por distintas causas y aunque no ha podido lograrlo Serena intenta salir adelante ¿Tiene ella la misma fortaleza que su amiga y hermana?

"_Sinolointentasnosabrásdeloqueerescapaz"_

Tiembla y voltea al escuchar la voz de Soishi en su oído pero no lo halla. Hotaru, Jedite y Mina la miran expectantes así como su familia

-¿Terminaste de comer? – La voz grave de Breetai la vuelve a la realidad

-Me falta el postre –Señala el pie de manzana que Mina y Jedite tienen en las manos

-Haremos esto –El hombre sonríe –Dejaré que comas en la camioneta que alquilé mientras esté en Kurobe si aceptas hacerte la terapia

-Sabes chantajear a la gente –Haruka suspira exagerada –Pero te costará más que eso si quieres que vaya a terapia, Soishi me dijo que odias los salones de belleza

-Sabes que mi Alice era asidua visitante de uno de esos antros de exagerar la belleza, ustedes son hermosas así como están –Observa el cabello excesivamente corto de su amiga -¿Vas a raparte?

-Muy gracioso, pero no pensaba en mí sino en la enana

Breetai voltea hacia donde señala Haruka admirándose al ver a Serena

-¡Si has crecido! –Ríe al escuchar a Haruka carraspear –Quiero decir que te conocía cuando mis amigos se casaron y la última vez fue cuando mi Alice partió, pero estás distinta y tu hermano ni hablar, estás hecho todo un hombre

Serena y Sammy hacen una reverencia

-También nos alegramos de verlo señor –El joven habla en nombre de los dos

Conversan unos minutos más hasta que Setsuna les recuerda la terapia

-Después de Rehabilitación iremos a donde quieran, seré su chofer estos días

-Cuidado porque puedo tomarte la palabra -Observa a Mina –Quiero mi pie de manzana

-Acá tiene Teniente, este es el de Serena –Jedite se lo ofrece

-Cuando pueda voy a mostrar mi hermosura por el hospital –Mina sonriente les dice -Los enfermeros y camilleros han de estar extrañando este sol

-Deberías pertenecer a la fuerza aérea, con tu autoestima no necesitas avión –Ironiza Haruka –Sargento debe cuidarla, no vaya a enredarse con los cables

-Así lo haré Teniente –Hace un saludo militar

-¡Exagerados! -Mina les hace un gracioso mohín –Solo por eso no les invitaré a comer dulce de higos que hice anoche después de… -Calla omitiendo decir que después que lloró y Seiya y su madre la consolaran entre ambos la auparon para que se relajara en la cocina mientras ellos la asistían

Breetai se levanta y se despide de los presentes saliendo con ambas chicas

-¿Crees que esta vez funcione? –Ikuko pregunta esperanzada

-Se que funcionará –Setsuna dobla una servilleta mientras habla –Lo llamé semanas atrás al ver que Haruka no evolucionaba emocionalmente, pero por estar asignado en el extranjero no pudo venir hasta hoy

-¿Lo conocías? –Su voz denota celos

-Conozco a los amigos de su difunto primo señor Ministro, un privilegio que usted se negó –Responde calmada sin pestañear –Breetai Khyron era su mejor amigo y de su esposa; pero qué le va a interesar si su primo y Haruka estaban por debajo de su amada fortuna

-Cielo…

-Le pido que cuando se dirija a mí señor Ministro, sea como Doctora o señorita Meioh

Sammy y Hotaru se mantienen lejos en la otra mesa con Mina y Jedite sin perder detalle de lo que sucede

-¡Uy! Tu mamá le está dando hasta con la sartén –Mina susurra –Y eso que está tranquila, no quiero conocerla cuando está enojada

-Bella… -Jedite le suplica que se mantenga en silencio

-¿Qué? Míralo, parece que le estuvieran pellizcando el….

-Mina… -Sammy le advierte

-No ha dicho nada malo, es cierto, como psicóloga mamá puede llegar a desesperar con su actitud, pero papá se buscó esto porque se empeñó en odiar a quien no se lo merecía e hizo que mamá lo odiara a él, solo ruego que puedan volver a enamorarse

-¿Les decimos de lo nuestro?

-No creo que sea momento –Hotaru se lamenta –Esperaremos a que están más calmados y puedan soportar la noticia

Los cuatro asienten viendo como sin levantar la voz ni perder los estribos ni su elegancia Setsuna despedaza a Malachite ante las miradas atónitas de sus acompañantes…

Hospital de Kurobe

Área de Rehabilitación

Michiru y Seiya casi han terminado con los pacientes cuando escuchan voces en el pasillo

El moreno cree reconocer la voz de Serena y la otra… ¿Será ella?

-Que conste en acta que me traen bajo chantaje emocional y contra mi voluntad –Haruka entra refunfuñando

Michiru observa curiosa al hombre enorme que empuja la silla de ruedas antes de ver a Serena

-¿Ella es Serena? –Sin querer le pregunta a Seiya

-Así es- le responde aún enojado con ella

La terapista observa a la rubia que en ese instante se inclina frente a Haruka, se promete que intentará conocer como contactarla para ayudar a Darien. Su prioridad ahora es hacer que la Teniente acepte que ellos sean sus terapistas.

Mientras estuvo atendiendo a los otros pacientes pudo pensar en lo ocurrido y reconoce que actuó mal, primero como le dijo Seiya ellos van es a trabajar no a socializar y segundo jamás debió dar su opinión personal y malintencionada de un paciente

-Teniente Tomoe –Hace una reverencia –Perdone mi actitud anterior, le suplico que permita que la atendamos y humildemente lo haremos de manera profesional

Haruka la mira rencorosa sin atreverse a ver a Seiya hasta que Serena le da una palmada en el brazo

-¿Qué tienes que decir?

-Quiero estar en Hawai postrada en una poltrona tomando sol y bebiendo piña colada

Todos la ven curiosos e interrogantes

-¡Eso no, lo otro! –Severa Serena le insta

-¡Ah! Lo otro

-Así es

Haruka vuelve a mirar a Michiru y por fin se atreve a ver a Seiya fijándose en el azul intenso de sus ojos y el negro de su cabello

-Me cobraré esta enana –Susurra antes de suspirar y hablar atropelladamente –Siento haberlos ofendido, especialmente a usted doctora

-¿Y? -Serena insiste

Haruka voltea hacia Breetai que asiente silencioso para luego mirar a Serena y por último sus nudillos pálidos

-Pido humildemente que me acepten como paciente

-Así será –Michiru suspira aliviada, el Fisiatra no ha regresado y ella no tenía como explicarle que la Teniente no aceptaría atenderse pero ahora ya puede respirar tranquila y no pensar mucho en su destino si la despiden por incompetente –Comenzaremos abriendo su historia clínica…

-Ya la tienen en el hospital –Serena le informa

-Somos independientes de ellos y llevamos archivos de todos nuestros pacientes –Explica Michiru acercando una silla a Serena antes de tomar asiento, con una carpeta que contiene varias hojas impresas le hace señas a Seiya –Mientras el doctor lleva a la paciente a inspeccionar el área que será parte de su vida diaria por algún tiempo usted puede darme los datos personales de ella

-Te acompañaré –Breetai ofrece a su amiga y empujando suavemente la silla de ruedas camina junto a Seiya que intenta ocultar su felicidad

Por su parte Michiru llena los datos de Haruka obteniendo el teléfono del apartamento, pero su conciencia le dice que no debe inmiscuirse mientras su solidaridad a Darien le dice lo contrario ¿Qué puede hacer?

Mientras piensa debatiéndose tres personas entran al salón

Levantando la mirada se sorprende al ver al autor de su contradicción

Darien junto a Amanda y el doctor Fiore Kimiro acaban de llegar, el moreno solo puede mantenerse silencioso y suplicante los ojos asustados de Serena…

Chapter 20

Darien se acerca cauteloso.

-Serena…

Serena se levanta como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte.

-¿Puede decirle a Haruka que la espero en el auto?

-Ha comenzado a llover –Intenta justificar Amanda para que se quede.

-Serena, por favor quiero hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted. Todo lo que tenía que decirme…

-Serena por favor, escúchalo.

-No… -Niega con vehemencia.

El doctor Fiore no comprende lo que sucede allí hasta que recuerda la conversación que escuchó en el hospital donde Darien dijo que por buscar a una mujer para componer su error sufrió el accidente en el tren.

-Siento interrumpirlos, pero estamos aquí porque mi paciente necesita terapia el tiempo que está en la ciudad –Entrega la orden y placas a Michiru, ella suspirando las toma.

-Siéntense por favor, para abrir la historia médica.

Serena aprovecha para salir del salón sin percatarse que Darien la sigue.

-Serena por favor, quiero que me escuches –Sus ojos azules parecen del color del mar tempestuoso –Quiero pedirte perdón por el daño que te hice, no merezco que…

-¿Es otra treta para que caiga nuevamente?-Su voz temblorosa refleja el rencor que siente renacer -¿dijiste que era fácil de engañar? ¡Ya no! Ya no creeré nuevamente en tus mentiras… -Sus ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas no derramadas lo observan con deseos de hacerle el mismo daño que él le hizo pero ella no es así, no sería capaz de dañar a nadie por más que se lo merezca –Rehice mi vida a pesar que querías verme destruida –Susurra dolida –Que querías que muriera.

-¡Nunca quise eso! –Exclama –Me enamoré de ti…

-No se le hace daño a quien se ama y tú lastimaste hasta mi última célula.

-Es cierto lo que te digo. Te amo y lo supe desde el principio pero no pude canalizar la rabia que tenía y…

-Decidiste que yo era la ideal para cobrarle a la vida lo que le hicieron a tu hermana ¡Como soy tan fácil! –Sarcasmo. Cuando Darien conoció a Serena nunca dijo una palabra malintencionada o sarcástica, siempre demostró tener amor a todo; la mujer que tiene frente a él no es esa Serena –Acusaste a Sammy de violador y en vez de llevarlo a la justicia decidiste ser el justiciero.

-Cada día recuerdo mi error…

-Y el justiciero resultó ser el verdadero criminal. Timó a la presunta culpable; robó sus sueños, pisoteó sus ilusiones –Se acerca a él –Se llevó el premio mayor y después de eso… -Alejándose nuevamente lo mira con el más profundo odio – ¡La asesinó!

-Serena…

-Mató cada sonrisa, cada sueño, mató su confianza y su deseo de vivir.

-Por favor…

Pero Serena está sorda, meses de dolor y llanto por haber creído en él salen a relucir.

-¡Fue un verdugo que mató vilmente todo lo bueno que había en mí! –Grita histérica golpeándolo en el pecho.

Darien suelta el bastón tomándola por los brazos intentando abrazarla pero Serena forcejea llorando, repentinamente pierde las fuerzas y todo se le pone oscuro.

-¡Serena! –Sus gritos atraen a las personas que caminan por el pasillo, Fiore, Amanda y Michiru salen también observando sorprendidos a Serena desvanecerse en brazos de Darien.

Él pierde el equilibrio cayendo pesadamente hacia atrás atrayendo y protegiendo con su cuerpo a Serena, lastimando sus costillas y pierna.

-¡Darien! –Corren a auxiliarlo.

Fiore toma en brazos a Serena llevándola hasta el primer cubículo que halla acostándola en la camilla para luego ir por el moreno

Dentro del área de hidroterapia, Haruka afina su oído cree escuchar algo afuera.

-¿Qué sucede? –Breetai nota su inquietud.

-¿No escuchaste algo?

-Debe ser algún paciente quejándose –Seiya opina –Podemos volver al salón de usos múltiples.

-Yo… -Haruka lo mira de medio lado –Quiero que acepte mis sinceras disculpas por haberlo ofendido.

-Descuide -Seiya extiende la mano para tocarla pero se retracta –Imagino que ha escuchado a Mina decir que soy el peor de los hermanos, inhumano y sin corazón –Haruka silenciosa observa el agua de la pequeña alberca –Tiene razón, fui una persona desagradable que solo pensaba en mis prioridades y de mi gemela sin importarme hacerle daño a Mina

-No es mi problema…

-Hasta el día que el tren se descarriló –Continúa Seiya. Breetai se retiró para permitirles conversar –Luego vi la verdadera personalidad de Mina, la que ocultó de nosotros porque aprendió a defenderse y quiso devolvernos el golpe por golpe, que por cierto le funciona bien.

-Quiero irme con Serena.

-No me justificaré por lo que hice, pero espero resarcir mi error y demostrarle a ella que puedo ser un verdadero hermano –Ayuda a empujar la silla.

Breetai se acerca nuevamente a ellos tomando el lugar de Seiya.

-Vayamos por la pequeña –El general toma el lugar del moreno.

Salen encontrándose con Serena inconsciente en una camilla.

-¡Serena! –Haruka lleva la silla hasta ella, que es atendida por Fiore quien le hace un reconocimiento general.

-¿Qué le sucedió? –Seiya alarmado toca su cabello.

-Doctor Kou, venga conmigo -Michiru pide a Seiya peor él no hace ningún esfuerzo por moverse –Tenemos un paciente que necesita su atención –Añade severa.

Se retiran dejando a Breetai y Haruka a solas con Serena y Fiore.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-La joven parece presentar un cuadro de desnutrición y anemia –Habla mientras revisa –Deberán hacerle los análisis correspondientes, también deben hacerle una prueba de embarazo.

-¿Em… barazo? –Haruka abre los ojos azorada.

Michiru y Amanda van a salir pero se paralizan al escucharlo.

-Su vientre presenta una dureza palpable solo cuando la mujer está en estado de gravidez.

Todos quedan paralizados al escucharlo.

-¿Un… hijo? –Amanda susurra desde su escondite ¿Será de Darien?

-Pero… -Haruka con los ojos muy abiertos observa a Serena y al doctor -Ella… la píldora del día después… y… menstruado… -No Logra expresarse con coherencia.

-No todos los organismos son iguales –Explica el médico - Algunas mujeres no la toleran o simplemente ese once por ciento de ineficacia es el que predomina. Puede haber sangramiento que se confunde con la menstruación –Busca con la mirada a Michiru para que lo asista no hallándola - pero no soy obstetra, les recomiendo que…

-¡Maldito Darien Chiba! Haruka grita furiosa dirigiéndose a la puerta y confirmándole sus sospechas a Amanda - ¡Es hombre muerto!

-¡Haruka, no te alteres! –Breetai sostiene la silla –Deja que despierte y…

-¡Suelta la silla si eres mi amigo! ¡Coseré a balazos a ese desgraciado!

-Señora… Fiore se preocupa por el estado de excitación de Haruka, parece que se descompensará en cualquier momento.

Seiya abandona el cubículo tropezando con Amanda en el pasillo.

-¡Teniente! –Seiya intenta hacerla entrar en razón -¡Tan solo ayer salió de hospitalización! ¡Cálmese o recaerá!

-¡Qué me importa si recaigo o muero! ¡Pero primero mataré ese maldito! –No escucha a nadie más que a su deseo de venganza – ¡Deseará no haber nacido!

-¡Piense en Serena!

Los pocos pacientes que quedan dejan de hacer sus ejercicios para acercarse a escuchar y ver a la mujer discapacitada forcejeando con dos hombres mientras la terapista y un pelirrojo preparan un calmante que le inyectan en el brazo.

-¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle esto a Serena? – Gime bajo los efectos del calmante -¿Qué le hizo para que quisiera destruirla?

-Teniente, mantenga la calma –Seiya toma su mano en el momento que ella se derrumba y llora viendo a su hermana que aún no reacciona.

Amanda va apresurada a darle la noticia a su hermano, tal vez si haya alguna esperanza de unirlos nuevamente después de todo.

-¡No salgas ahora Darien o te matarán! –le recomienda al verlo tomar el bastón para salir a ver que sucede.

-¿Quién me nombró?

-No se como decirte esto…

-Suelta que sucede ¿Serena despertó? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

Camina hacia la puerta pero Amanda se atraviesa.

-¡No te atrevas a salir o la hermana de ella te asesinará!

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Insiste - Solo quiero aclararlo todo con Serena -Sale al pasillo.

-¡Está embarazada! –Sus palabras logran paralizarlo –O eso es lo que parece.

-¿Embarazada? –La mira sorprendido -¡Un hijo mío!

-Por eso su hermana quiere matarte…

-¡Un hijo mío y de Serena! –Sujetando bien el bastón sale a encontrarse con que un gigante acuesta en una camilla a Haruka que delira y llora y Serena aún sin reaccionar -Serena -Se acerca besando sus labios pálidos -mi amor…

-¡Aléjese de ella! –Seiya enojado aprieta los dientes –Serena no está sola.

-No entiende, yo…

-¡¿Qué le haces a mi prometida?!

Zafiro salió de la base y llamó a Sammy debido a que el teléfono de Serena está desconectado conociendo por el rubio donde están a lo que se dirigió rápidamente a buscarla. Saber que el hombre que se burló de ella está en la ciudad y quiso molestarla lo tiene preocupado, una preocupación bien fundada por lo que ve ahora.

-No es de tu incumbencia y ella no es tu prometida –Con voz helada Darien responde.

-Es mi prometida y nos casaremos en dos semanas –Zafiro está furioso por la frialdad y descaro de ese extraño pero no le dará el gusto de sacarlo de sus casillas.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! Darien exclama al escucharlo -¡Vine por ella y me la llevaré!

Seiya observa curioso y sorprendido el parecido de los dos hombres que se pelean por Serena ¿Quién es el de cabello azabache? ¿Qué es de Serena? ¿Ella está embarazada? ¿Zafiro lo sabe? ¿Por qué la Teniente gritaba que lo mataría?

-¿Viniste a ver con morbosa satisfacción tu obra? ¿Si ella había muerto por tu culpa? ¿No te bastó el daño que le hiciste? ¿Alejarla de su familia?

Darien sorprendido por todo lo que el hombre sabe suelta la mano de Serena.

-Nunca quise...

-¿Abusar de sus sentimientos para…? –Zafiro mira a todos lados notando por primera vez a los curiosos -¡Aléjate de Serena o juro que olvidaré todos mis principios y te haré pagar cada una de sus lágrimas; te haré desear no haberte cruzado en el camino de mi prometida! – Se acerca a la camilla sin dejar de ver a Darien que da dos pasos atrás tomando a su novia en brazos.

-No debería moverla hasta que despierte –Michiru aconseja.

–La llevaré al edificio adjunto con mi madre, ella es doctora –le manifiesta que va a oponerse –Seiya, te pido que no digas nada de lo que sucedió acá y lleva a la Teniente a casa. Los alcanzaremos tan pronto podamos.

El moreno asiente silencioso.

Sale de Rehabilitación en medio de un silencio abrumador…

Residencias Milenio

Apartamento 5-C

Cuatro horas después

Haruka acostada sin fuerzas en su cama debido a todo lo acontecido observa impotente a Serena llorar con la prueba de embarazo en su mano.

Zafiro no ha querido apartarse de ella y la abraza susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Mina sentada en una silla junto a Haruka lamenta que Serena vuelva a caer en la desesperación.

Breetai, Amy, Taiki, Seiya y la doctora Ayame están en la sala hablando con Kenji e Ikuko que están aún azorados por la noticia del embarazo.

Seiya alcanzó en el pasillo a Zafiro contándole las sospechas del médico, al principio el militar quedó perplejo pero luego afirmó categóricamente que si Serena está embarazada el niño es suyo.

Habló con su madre sobre la posibilidad de un embarazo y ella no sin antes amonestarlo extrajo sangre de su nuera enviando la pequeña muestra al laboratorio con carácter de emergencia; tan pronto tuvieron los resultados en su mano Zafiro se prometió no abandonar a Serena. La ama desde que la vio y supo su situación y la sigue amando sin importar que esté esperando un hijo de otro hombre.

-Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

-¡Si cambió! No puedo casarme contigo… esto es una pesadilla.

-Serena escúchalo –Mina intenta tranquilizarla.

-Me tomé esa píldora, nada de esto debía suceder… mi pecado regresó para atormentarme.

-Un hijo no es pecado Serena, cometiste un error y esta fue la consecuencia –Haruka le habla aún en medio de la bruma que el tranquilizante la tiene sumida –Si alguien es culpable soy yo porque cuando me contaste que habías conocido a un hombre debí escapar de mi confinamiento para ir a conocerlo.

-Piensa que es de Zafirito Serena, olvida a Da… olvida todo lo que no sea el bienestar de esa criatura –Mina interviene –Si nos ponemos a pensar si es de Zafiro porque lo conociste al día siguiente, eso quiere decir que es de él y no de…

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor Mina? Haruka le suplica.

-Si está a mi alcance…

-Sal a buscar a alguien a quien molestar.

-Ya entendí mi boca tiene candado.

Juntas ven a Serena calmarse paulatinamente hasta quedarse dormida en brazos de Zafiro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Haruka susurra a Zafiro cuando acomoda a su novia en la cama y Mina la arropa para luego revisar los suplementos de hierro y vitaminas que debe ingerir.

-Como esta pequeña necia dijo -Hala el cabello a Mina - el niño es mío y nadie dirá lo contrario, solo una prueba de ADN lo podría confirmar y no creo que ese cobarde sea capaz de hacerse cargo de un hijo procreado con mentira y falsedad.

-¿De veras estás dispuesto a mirar ese niño sin recordar que no es tuyo?

-Amo a Serena y estoy dispuesto amar a su hijo, él no tiene ninguna culpa y cada día desde que nazca le haré saber que es una bendición…

Chapter 21

**3 Años Después.**

**Aeropuerto de Kurobe.**

**-Con permiso, con permiso – **Una rubia alta se abre paso por entre la muchedumbre.

Está afanada por recibir a la familia que dejó atrás el país para cumplir compromisos en el exterior, específicamente en Londres donde su hermano menor también está estudiando sus dos últimos años de carrera. Ese año sin embargo todos vuelven a su patria para celebrar la navidad en familia como no la han tenido desde que ella estuviera felizmente casada.

**-¿Por qué no esperaste en la entrada que estacionara la Van?**

**-Te tardas demasiado con tu exagerada preocupación por mí –**Espeta tomando firmemente las muletas ergonómicas

A pesar de tener más de un año de haber dejado definitivamente la silla d eruedas, Haruka aún debe desplazarse grandes distancias con muletas debido a la debilidad en sus piernas. Lo que pensaron que era un simple problema psicomotor resultó en la afectación del **Sistema nervioso somático,**(voluntario que inerva exclusivamente al músculo esquelético y cuyos axones emergen del sistema nervioso central y siguen sin interrupción hasta hacer sinapsis en las uniones neuromusculares) siendo más afectados sus miembros inferiores.

Dentro de su apartamento o cuando está en la base, ejerciendo las funciones como consejera de los nuevos cadetes puede prescindir de ellas, sin embargo, para caminar hasta el estacionamiento debe usarlas. Las veces que por testaruda quiso demostrar que podría manejar la situación, cayó estrepitosamente en tres oportunidades, siendo la última, la que la llevara de vuelta al hospital por dos semanas a causa de haberse golpeado la cabeza y permanecer inconsciente durante tres horas.

Kenji e Ikuko debieron trasladarse nuevamente a Kurobe para cuidarla obligándola a prometerles que usará las muletas el tiempo que sea necesario.

Seiya no se separó de su lado y a pesar de saber que la ama y ella siente lo mismo por él no le permite acercarse, piensa que hacerlo sería traicionar a la memoria de Soishi.

**-Deja que te ayude –**Pacientemente, Seiya toma los tres osos de felpa.

**-¡Estoy emocionada por conocerlos en persona!**

**-Y ellos estarán encantados de conocer a la mejor tía del mundo –**Sonriente, aparta un mechón de cabello rubio de su boca –**Solo lamento que Mina no haya podido venir.**

**-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –**Frunciendo los labios, señala al frente.

La chica está en primera fila, esperando que los pasajeros desembarquen.

**-¡Nunca cambiará! ¡Hoy tenía un examen importante!**

Guardan silencio al ver la llegada de los pasajeros.

El primero en asomarse es Sammy, lleva en brazos a un pequeño de un año que intenta soltarse y correr por el lugar.

Seguidamente, Serena sonriente carga una copia del pequeño que Sammy tiene, a su lado, Zafiro cargando a una pequeña de aproximadamente dos años y medio que no deja de hablar, señalando emocionada todo lo que ve.

**-¡Familia! **–Sammy les grita feliz, buscando afanoso con la mirada a una mujer, no hallándola entre los que fueron a recibirlos.

**-¡Oh, pero que bellos bebés! –**Mina feliz toma al pequeño que al principio hizo pucheros volteando a sujetar a su tío, pero al ver la paleta de caramelo que la chica le mostró se fue feliz a sus brazos -**¡No he perdido mi toque con los hombres! Hola Sammy –**Nota la desilusión en el rubio –**Hotaru está castigada en un examen de fin de año. Los profesores no quisieron soltarnos así de fácil, yo me llevé todas las respuestas copiadas en una hoja mágica y después de hacer el examen escapé para recibirlos.**

**-Es bueno saberlo para buscar otra odontóloga –**Inclinándose, besa su mejilla **-¡Piojosa! –**Abraza caluroso a Haruka que por un instante pierde el aliento**–No sabes cuanto te extrañé.**

**-¿Necesitabas asfixiar a alguien?**–Jadea al liberarse.

**-Mami ¿Ella tiene piojos? –**La pequeña, blanca como su madre, cabello azabache y ojos azules como el mar tormentoso, observa curiosa a Haruka.

**-No mi amor, es tu tío Sammy que bromea mucho, te presento a tu tía Haruka.**

La niña toma a Zafiro por las mejillas para que le preste atención.

**-¿La que tiene **_**tola**_** papi?**

**-Si hija, la que tiene pistola –**Zafiro, sonriente saluda a Haruka con un beso en la mejilla y a Seiya con un apretón de manos**-¿Cómo te va, Seiya?**

**-Muy bien.**

**-Baja, papi –**Pide la niña, Zafiro la deposita con suavidad en el suelo.

Escuchan un rebullicio, observando hacia la dirección donde la madre de Zafiro y Amy corren a encontrarse con los recién llegados.

**-¡Llegamos!**

**-Bienvenida, madre –**Bromea el militar abrazando efusivo a ambas mujeres.

**-Deja de comportarte como un europeo, con una simple reverencia era más que suficiente -**Ayame lo reprende, pero se cuelga de él.

**Lamento haber llegado tarde, pero mamá se antojó de comprar a última hora los regalos de mis sobrinos – **Inclinándose hasta llegar a la altura de la niña, le entrega una muñeca –**Hola soy tu tía Amy.**

**-Hola tía ¿Tienes piojos? –**Su pregunta los hace reír.

**-¡Ya ves lo que has hecho, enano! –**Haruka le da un zape a Sammy que ríe a mandíbula suelta.

**-No tengo piojos, pero si veo uno, te lo mostraré –**Amy observa risueña los hoyuelos que se forman en las mejillas de la niña cuando sonríe –**Eres más bonita en persona que en las fotografías ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Yo soy **_**"Sam"**_** y ellos son **_**"muel"**_** y **_**"filo"**_–Con una vocecita que les recuerda las ardillas de los dibujos animado, la niña explica moviendo las manitos de forma graciosa -**son mis **_**"manitos"**_

**-Quiso decir que son Samantha, Samuel y Zafiro -**Traduce Serena – **sus hermanitos.**

Los mellizos de ojos azules y cabello negro azulado se sujetan en ese instante de las muletas de Haruka, mirando curiosos a todos lados, están comenzando a caminar.

**-¡Qué bellos mis nietos! – **Ayame exclama feliz, se inclina, besando a Samantha y los pequeños - **¡Esta será la mejor navidad!**

**-Mamá quiso venir, pero está ocupada aseando este día por décima vez el apartamento**–Haruka ríe al hablar.

Para estar más cerca de Haruka, Kenji pidió traslado para Kurobe, cerrando la casa en Tokio y comprando una modesta en el centro de la ciudad donde Ikuko la consiente tres días a la semana; no permite que los días que sale muy tarde de la base, tome la carretera para su apartamento.

**Y conociéndola ya debe haber preparado comida para varios días y nos obligará a comérnosla hoy mismo. –**Sammy toma al mellizo que lleva una pulsera azul en la mano entregándoselo a Mina –**Encárgate de Samuel y tú – **Le dice a Amy dándole el otro niño que lleva la pulsera color bronce –**Serás responsable de Zafirito, nosotros iremos por el equipaje.**

**-Mi pequeño tendrá con quien jugar estas navidades –**Amy abraza al niño que bosteza antes de llorar por su padre que se aleja.

**-Ven conmigo, campeón –**Seiya toma de brazos de Mina a Samuel**– Lleva tú a Samantha.**

**-Llámenla Sam, **-Serena comienza -**dice…**

_**-"Nombe"**_** vieja- **La pequeña explica ladeando la cabeza.

**-Que el nombre suena a vieja –**Su madre ruborizada y apenada termina haciendo reír al grupo.

**-¿Seguro que es tu hija? -**Mina ríe- **Es más bella que tú y ¡muy inteligente!**

**-¿Me estás llamando bruta?**

**-Si el traje te queda…**

**-Salió bella e inteligente como su tía Amy –**Amy no se da cuenta de las miradas de culpa de las tres mujeres, Ayame que está haciéndole carantoñas a los mellizos, tampoco advierte el cruce de miradas.

**-Iré a ayudar a los otros –**Seiya entrega el niño a Ayame, marchándose.

**-¿Por qué llevas eso? –**La niña entrega los regalos a su madre, situándose junto a Haruka toca una de las muletas.

**-Tu tía no puede caminar bien.**

**-¿Cómo muel y filo?**

**-Si, como Samuel y Zafirito –**Mina le toma la mano –**Yo también soy tu tía Mina.**

**-Tía Mina –**Sonríe feliz- **¿Camelo?**

**Pregunta si le tienes caramelos, cada vez que Sammy va al consulado le llevaba grandes**

**bolsas de dulces –**Se queja Serena.

**-¡A quien se parecerá esta niña! –**Haruka comenta inocente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver que la nube de tristeza vuelve a apoderarse de los ojos de Serena

La pequeña Samantha es físicamente idéntica a Darien, con la personalidad extrovertida y golosa de Serena. Ella y los gemelos nacieron en suelo británico y a pesar que habla y entiende el japonés, también comprende el idioma inglés.

Serena está agradecida por la decisión que tomó tres años atrás.

Una semana después de conocerse su embarazo, Zafiro y Serena se casaron.

Ella aceptó su proposición después de ver a su madre llorar ante la inminente llegada de un hijo natural a la familia. Ayame también la convenció suplicándole no quitarle la oportunidad a su hijo de enmendar el error que cometieron. Zafiro, ese día recibió la noticia por parte del Canciller con recomendación del Ministro de Defensa para cumplir funciones en el Consulado Japonés en Reino Unido y si se enteraban que su novia estaba esperando un hijo suyo, se estropearía su impecable reputación.

Ella intentó liberarlo de toda responsabilidad, pero Haruka se lo impidió aduciendo que eran nervios. La convenció de poner mar y tierra entre Darien y ella; presionada por todos los flancos, Serena se casó con Zafiro dos días antes de partir a Londres en una ceremonia íntima donde solo asistieron sus familiares y Mina.

El embarazo resultó un poco difícil debido a su anemia y desnutrición, lentamente y con ayuda de Zafiro, pudo superarlo, la niña nació el diecinueve de febrero por parto natural, su nombre, aunque todos piensan que es producto de uno de sus caprichos en realidad es para cumplir una promesa. Samantha era el nombre de la mamá de Darien, Serena lo supo en una de sus citas cuando pensaba que él la amaba y deseaba que sus vidas se unieran para siempre.

Un día lo acompañó para llevarle flores a su tumba leyendo en el frío mármol el nombre Samantha Chiba; pensando que se casarían y en un descuido de Darien, se arrodilló frente a la tumba, prometiéndole a su memoria ponerle el nombre a una hija de ambos.

Al nacer la pequeña, cumplió su promesa. Su esposo no hizo preguntas, se limitó a amar y consentir como suya al bebé aprendiendo a cambiar pañalés, preparar biberones y papillas. La primera compota de frutas se ofreció a dársela haciendo reír a Serena por todos los gestos tontos que hacía, logrando que la niña emitiera su primera carcajada.

Zafiro paciente supo esperarla como mujer hasta tres meses después de nacer la pequeña. Desde que se casaron dormían en habitaciones separadas diciéndole que su puerta estaría siempre abierta para cuando estuviera preparada.

La noche que Serena tomó valor y entró a su alcoba hallándolo dormido. Casi regresa sobre sus pasos, pero su propia necesidad de sentirse amada pudo más que ella; acostándose a su lado lo besó suavemente sonriéndole confiada al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos al despertar y hallarla a su lado.

**-¿Estás segura? –**Le preguntó –**No quiero que te sientas presionada.**

**-Estoy segura –**Respondió temblorosa y con el corazón desbocado –**Más de lo que puedes imaginar **– Lo besó demostrándole con hechos su decisión.

La primera vez él la trató como un vaso frágil, besándola y acariciando su cuerpo como si fuera el primero en ella, le hizo el amor suavemente. Esa noche fue la última que Serena lloró por Darien, prometiéndose ser feliz por el bien de su hija.

Seis meses después de consumar su matrimonio,Serena quedó nuevamente embarazada, esta vez de mellizos sorprendiendo gratamente a Zafiro quien no por eso dejó de querer a Samantha, al contrario, la colmó de más mimos y atenciones para que no se sintiera desplazada.

Los niños nacieron el dieciocho de noviembre por medio de cesárea, cumpliendo su tiempo completo de gestación crecieron mucho para la frágil contextura de Serena.

Zafiro fue quien escogió esta vez los nombres, el más dormilón lo llamó como él y al más llorón le pusieron Samuel por su tío Sammy que no ha dejado de ir un fin de semana a malcriara sus sobrinos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que han vivido, Serena no ama a Zafiro como amó a Darien. Él lo sabe agradeciéndole todos los días por la oportunidad que le dio al ser su esposa y darle esos dos niños hermosos. Nunca le ha reclamado ni recriminado su falta de amor porque si Serena está con él es por voluntad propia y no obligada por nadie. Ella se esfuerza en hacerlo feliz cada día compartiendo sueños atesorando la felicidad que tienen junto a sus hijos.

**-¿Cómo está Londres? ¿Hombres guapos como Adonis? –**Mina intenta hacerla sonreír, consiguiéndolo.

**-Llena de gente y contaminación y si quieres conocer hombres, tienes una base militar llena de ellos aquí mismo –**Bromea Serena

**-¡Y mucho calo!**-Sam interviene gesticulando exageradamente.

**-Autos, mi amor. –**La corrige su madre deteniéndola para colocarle un abrigo grueso sobre el suéter y una gorra de cazador que cubre sus rizos negros -**¿Los guantes?**

**-No se –**Se encoge de hombros antes de reír divertida, sacándolos de las botas de gamuza que lleva **-¡Aquí tan! (aquí están)**

**-Por lo bromista y habladora parece más hija de Mina que de Serena –**Opina Haruka…

**Tokio.**

Darien termina de firmar los documentos de entrega del último lote de uniformes antes de que la fábrica cierre sus puertas hasta Enero.

Observa por la ventana como caen los copos de nieve, recordando el horrible día que tuvo el valor de ir a buscar a Serena.

**-Ella y su **_**"esposo"**_** se marcharon ayer al extranjero –**La rubia en silla de ruedas disfrutó atormentándolo –**Vea buscar una víctima en otra parte.**

**-¿Casada? –**Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban - **¡No pudo irse! ¡No pudo llevarse a mi hijo! **–Gimió ganándose una iracunda mirada **-¡Serena no puede hacerme esto!**

**-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste a Serena el día que hicieron ese niño? –**La pregunta de la mujer lo dejó sin palabras -¡**¿Ahora vienes a reclamar un hijo que jamás debió ser?! -**Le gritó déspota **-¿Casi matas a Serena por tu desprecio y te llenas la boca al decir que ella no puedehacerte daño?**

**-¡Le dije que estaba arrepentido!** –Lleno de frustración gimió.

**-Si el violador de tu hermana se presentara frente a ti y dice que está arrepentido de lo que hizo… ¿Le dirías que todo está olvidado y lo invitarías a un café? –**Sus palabras tienen el poder de mil puñales -**¿Harías borrón y cuenta nueva?**

Con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, Darien aprieta el puño reconociendo que no es fácil olvidar y perdonar lo que hizo.

**-No –**Cierra los ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas –**No podría.**

**-Serena te amó con todo su corazón,t e dio su confianza, permitió que la conocieras íntimamente, soñó con un futuro juntos, se creyó tu esposa y le pagaste odiándola…**

**-¡No la odié! Fue…**

**-¡Ponte en su lugar! –**Haruka siguió sin compasión –**Piensa en el dolor que le causaste a la tal vez única mujer que te amó sin límites –**Sonriendo despectiva señaló la puerta –**Reconoce que te portaste como un canalla, perdiste tu oportunidad y márchate.**

**-No puedo… mi hijo.**

**-¡Retírate y déjala ser feliz…!**

Tocan a la puerta del despacho sacándolo de su recuerdo.

**-¡Amanda! –**Se levanta a recibir a su hermana -**¡Qué bueno verte!**

**-Lo mismo digo hermano mayor –**Abrazándolo amorosa revisa su rostro –**Vine a buscarte para cenar ¡y esta vez no me dirás que no!**

**-Iré solo si me aseguras que no invitaste a ninguna amiga soltera deseosa de casarse.**

Amanda sonríe al saberse descubierta.

**Te prometo que será la última vez que hago de celestina. Así que apuesto porque esta doctora te agrade.**

**-¿Doctora? –**Observa que el rostro de su hermana se tiñe de carmín**– ¿Le diste por fin el si al doctor Fiore?**

**-Si –**Asiente feliz pero una nube opaca su alegría –**A pesar de que sabe que jamás podré darle hijos.**

**-Estoy feliz por ti. Se que juntos podrán vencer todo obstáculo. La medicina ha avanzado mucho y en caso que esos niños no vengan de ustedes está la opción de la adopción.**

**-Es lo mismo que me dijo él – **Toma el saco, la bufanda y el impermeable de Darien. se los entrega.

**-Platícame de esa doctora.**

**-Es muy bonita.**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Está colada por un pediatra que ni la mira, no se le ha visto salir con ninguna mujer.**

**-Tal vez no le gusten las mujeres -**Toma su celular y las llaves del auto.

**Todos pensarían que es homosexual de no ser por la fotografía de una mujer que no abandona su escritorio**

**-Tal vez es casado, o viudo -**Da otra hipótesis

**No lo es, a pesar que socializa muy poco con otros colegas, él solo sonríe y habla abiertamente con los niños y por supuesto lo han visto más de una vez murmurándole algo a la fotografía.**

**-Hombre extraño ¿Sabes cómo se llama?**

**-Yaten Kou**…

Chapter 22

**Kurobe**

**Apartamento 5-C**

El sonido de villancicos recibe a las personas que entran al apartamento. Adornado en rojo y verde con detalles dorados el lugar parece la casa de Santa. Largas correas de luces multicolores acompañan las cadenas de musgos

**-¡Bienvenidos hijos! –**Ikuko y Kenji abrazan a Serena y Zafiro antes de colmar de mimos a los niños

**-¿Y para mí no hay nada? –**Sammy bromea recibiendo al instante inmensos abrazos

**-¡Todos los que quieras mi pequeño! -**Ikuko lo besa en ambas mejillas **–Siempre serás mi bebé**

**-Que no te escuche Hotaru –**Bromea Serena

Seiya toma las muletas guardándolas en el armario antes de ayudar a Haruka a llegar al sofá. El frío de las bajas temperaturas siempre la dejan adolorida

**-Hablando de mujeres desconsideradas que prefieren un examen al novio –**Mina sin soltar a Samuel lee un mensaje –**Acaba de salir de la universidad y viene a mil por hora en el Jeep que le regaló papi arrepentido para ganarse a dura mami –**Indica entregándole el teléfono al pequeño que después de darle muchas vueltas comenzó a morderlo –**No es comida bello bebé**

**-ah… -**muestra el teléfono –**da…**

**-No lo malcríes Mina –**Serena advierte atrayendo a Sam frente a Ikuko** –Mi amor, ella es tu abuela Ikuko**

**-¿Es mi bella? –** Curiosa Sam le pregunta a su madre mientras Mina se escabulle con el pequeño al elevador

**-Así es, y él tu abuelito Kenji**

**-Soy aún muy jovencito para que me llamen abuelo… ¡Pero con estos hermosos niños estoy dispuesto a que me envejezcan antes de tiempo! –**Las palabras emotivas expresadas por el hombre que llora al ver a sus nietos hacen reír a todos… menos a Ayame

**-¡Quería que pasaran las navidades conmigo! –** Se queja **– ¡También son mis nietos!**

**-¿Compraste un árbol más grande y hermoso que éste? –**Ikuko enojada interviene

**-No…**

**-Mamá es alérgica al musgo –**Amy **–No puede estar más de dos horas frente a un árbol de navidad**

**-¿Vas a tomar libres estos días para atenderlos como buena anfitriona? –**Haruka no está dispuesta a desprenderse de sus sobrinos

**-¡Sabes que como directora…!**

**-¿Les preparas las mejores comidas de Japón? –**Con los brazos en jarra Ikuko la enfrenta. Sabe que Ayame es una mujer muy ocupada y casi todo lo compra congelado

**-Haré lo que pueda**

**-Mamá comprende por favor… -**Zafiro intenta hacerla entrar en razón desde que le informara en el auto donde pasarán las vacaciones

**-¡No se diga más! - **Kenji se acerca con ponche caliente –**Mi hija y mis nietos se quedan aquí y si Zafirito sabe lo que le conviene también lo hará –**Es una amenaza velada

**-En mi trabajo yo doy órdenes –**Su yerno acepta la taza de ponche –**Sin embargo, como presidente del comité de **_maridos obedientes_** acato las órdenes de mi "generala"**

Todos los ojos se dirigen a Serena

**-Nos quedamos aquí pero todas las noches iremos a compartir con usted –**Suavemente la rubia responde alejando a uno de los gemelos del árbol –**No se toca mi bebé **–Besa su manita llevándolo hasta el corral alejado del árbol -**¿Y esto? ¿Tienes un bebé en casa? - **Bromea observando a Haruka

**-Muy graciosa enana, pero es para mis sobrinos**

El niño observa el árbol antes de verla a ella y sonreírle mostrando sus ocho dientes

**-M…mamá **–Extiende su dedito señalando las luces titilantes

**-¿Dónde está Samuel? –** Zafiro busca al otro pequeño observando a un niño de cuatro años entrar corriendo al apartamento seguido de Taiki

**-¡Tío Zafiro!**

**-Hola campeón **–Lo alza en brazos -** estás grande**

**-¿Peón? –**Sam responde antes de fijarse en el pequeño de cabellos plateados y ojos azules **–¡Papi baja! –**Se siente celosa al ver a su padre cargar otro niño que no sean ella o sus hermanos

**-Es tu primo mi cielo –**Zafiro los presenta **– Se llama Yaten**

**-¿Yat?**

**-Así es –**Observa a todos lados -**¿Quién puede darme razón de Samuel?**

**-Llevó tía **–La niña indica

**-Seguro Mina fue a mostrárselo a mamá y su padre –**Seiya responde sentado junto a Haruka masajeando sus rodillas **–Desde que se jubiló mi padrastro Mina es un dechado de virtudes – **No quiere que le pregunten por su gemela.

Solo Haruka sabe porque él se lo contó, que el Almirante retirado echó a Fighter de su apartamento tan pronto puso los pies en su hogar. Llegó en medio de una disputa de las chicas donde Fighter abofeteó furiosa a la rubia dejándole marcados los dedos en su mejilla.

Su madre tuvo que aceptar la decisión en vista que Fighter ignoró todas las advertencias.

**-No tan fuerte por favor –**Suplica la rubia al sentir los masajes

**-¿Cómo sientes los músculos?**

-**Los calambres se me pasarán –**Sonríe al pequeño que se les acerca **-Hola príncipe**

**-Hola tía Haruka**

**-¿Él es…? **Serena lo mira seriamente. Se parece mucho a Yaten con los ojos de Amy

**-Yatencito –**Informa Taiki aceptando una taza de ponche –**Gracias señor Kenji –**Vuelve la vista a Serena –**Salió a mamá y Yaten, nada a mí**

**-¿Nada? ¿La manía de dejar la toalla húmeda en la cama y desaparecer los calcetines de quien será? –**La ironía de Amy y el rubor de Taiki hace reír al grupo

Ikuko sale de la cocina con una bandeja de ruedas de pan con frutas y azúcar, Kenji la sigue con un tazón de chocolate

**-Para los pequeños hay chocolate y rosca de navidad**

**-¡Si! –**Yat aplaude acercándose a Sam –**vamos a comer los dulces de mamá -**Desde que puede hablar el niño llama a los Tsukino como Haruka lo hace, al principio Amy y Taiki se cohibieron, pero después que los padres de Serena les dijeran que se sienten honrados al ser llamados así, lo permitieron

**-¡No son tres sino cuatro! –**Suspira exageradamente Ayame sonriendo a su nieto mayor** -¡Otro nieto que me roban!**

**-No seas exagerada doctora corazón, creí que la dizque actriz se había marchado con el circo hace un año –**Haruka ironiza sin importarle mencionar despectivamente a Fighter delante de su gemelo **-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –**Pide Haruka a Seiya

**-Lo que digas**

-**Saca las sillas de comer que le compré a los niños, la silla alta de color rosa es de Sam, ella comerá con nosotros en la mesa**

**-Enseguida** -se levanta obediente a buscar las cosas

Serena y Zafiro los miran curiosos. Quien los viera juraría que están casados.

**-Previendo lo que necesitarían hice unas pequeñas compras**

**-Dos cunas, una cama de princesa, el corral, las sillas que mencionó, grandes cantidades de ropa y vajilla irrompible ¡Ah! Y la enorme carta que escribió a Santa Claus –**Ikuko enumera tomando a Yatencito de la mano –**Por aquí mi amor**

**-Gracias mamá –**.Sonríe cortés

**-Llamaré a Mina para que traiga al bebé **–Haruka toma el teléfono junto a la fotografía de Soichi. Suspirando lo observa reverente -**¿Por qué no estás para decirme que hacer? **–Le pregunta queriendo saber que planear con los sentimientos hacia Seiya. Se siente más enamorada del moreno de lo que estuvo de su difunto esposo

Seiya la escucha y mira el gesto amoroso con que la rubia toca la imagen. Nunca podrá competir contra un fantasma, le parece que no logrará materializar nada con ella, pero la ama demasiado y si lo acepta como amigo eso será. No concibe buscar el amor con otra mujer. Si no es Haruka no será nadie más

Están preparando la mesa para los niños cuando el huracán Mina hace acto de presencia

**-¡Llegó lo más hermoso de Kurobe! **–Junto a su madrastra y su padre llega con Samuel que tiene un gorro navideño y hace ruido con los cascabeles de la punta -**¡Y trae un adorable duende!**

**-¡Ma… má! **–Llama a Serena con los deditos

**-Ven mi amor, a hacer desastre con la comida**

**-Hay regalos para todos –**Colocando gorros idénticos en las cabezas de los niños, Mina disfruta como una niña más antes de presentarle su padre a Serena **–Te presento al hombre de mi vida. Ricardo ella es Serena**

**-Mucho gusto señor Aino –**Serena hace una reverencia al hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio con ligeros toques plateados

**-Llámame Rick por favor**

**-Y si es Rick Hunter mejor –**Mina bromea –**Es su personaje favorito. Papá es aficionado a todo lo que tenga que ver con ciencia ficción, ya sea animé o película, él es el primero en la fila**

**-Rick es el culpable que yo sea Almirante**

**-¡Él era piloto! –**Su hija lo contradice

Diez minutos después y con la presencia de Hotaru, todos están en la mesa contándoles a Zafiro y Serena los pormenores de lo sucedido esos tres años…

Tan pronto recibió su título de médico, Yaten se marchó a Tokio a estudiar su especialización. No ha vuelto a Kurobe desde hace tres años y cuando habla con Taiki evita que le diga nada de Mina.

Jedite fue transferido a la base de Osaka. Antes de marcharse Mina terminó su relación con el rubio confesándole que no lo amaba pero que intentó sin lograrlo. Él comprendió quedando como amigos.

Seiya abandonó la enseñanza en la secundaria trabajando tiempo completo en el hospital como fisioterapista

Luego de su partida de Kurobe, Fighter fue convocada por una importante productora de novelas de Seúl (Corea del Sur) donde actualmente reside

Michiru y Breetai terminaron enamorándose y casándose, fijaron residencia en Kurobe en un apartamento lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con la milicia. La chica aún ejerce su profesión de Terapista Ocupacional dividiendo su tiempo entre su trabajo y el pequeño hijo de ocho meses. La esposa anterior de Breetai era estéril por lo que nunca pudieron concebir un hijo. El pequeño Töru es el primogénito del General que no cabe en sí de felicidad.

Diamante aún vive en el apartamento 5-A. Tiene una novia secreta que esconde de todos, Mina le atribuye delirio e imaginación mientras Seiya alega haber visto a la joven a lo lejos pareciéndole menor de edad.

Lita, que por fin aprendió a cocinar y Andrew están haciendo los preparativos para su boda en el mes de febrero.

Malachite cumplió su tiempo como Ministro apostándose en una casa cerca del hospital para poder ver a Setsuna todos los días, relegando sus empresas a una persona de confianza.

Logró volver con su ex esposa luego que se enfrentaran delante de ella al doctor que la pretendía y el galeno le diera un golpe a traición ganándose inmediatamente la cólera de la mujer.

Volvieron a casarse solo cuando Haruka aceptó la herencia que había rechazado meses atrás a pesar de los ruegos de todos. Con la amenaza de no obtener ni una mirada de Setsuna Malachite le suplicó a la rubia que aceptara todo lo que en vida había sido de Soishi. La parte más dura de la prueba fue obligar a Haruka a aceptar cada moneda y propiedad de su difunto esposo, de lo contrario no habría boda ni sonrisas.

Después de rechazarla por más de un año y con la explicación de Hotaru acerca de la condición para que su madre consintiera casarse nuevamente con Malachite, Haruka aceptó recibir la herencia solo con la condición que se dividieran los bienes en cuatro partes iguales. Una sería para ella, el resto pasaría a manos de Serena, Sammy y Hotaru.

El hombre vive con su esposa e hija en el Edificio 1 dividiendo su tiempo entre la empresa, velar por los intereses de Haruka, su hija, los Tsukino sin descuidar su hogar en Kurobe.

Como prueba de su verdadero cambio Setsuna lo obligó a venderla Mansióny guardar el dinero de la venta en una cuenta a nombre de su hija. Sin remordimiento el hombre lo hizo, según vecinos y conocidos la psicóloga es quien manda en casa.

**-¿Tengo dinero? -**Serena recuerda haber firmado unos documentos enviados por Haruka

**-¡Allí está la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre si eres o no inteligente! –**Mina responde sarcástica sacando de su bolso un gorro con orejas de burro –**Cuando lo compré dije que sería para alguien especial y ¡Adivinen! Ese alguien es Serena**

Serena la mira con cara de pocos amigos mientras los demás ríen

**-¿Tú lo sabías? –**Interroga a Zafiro

**-Así es, varias veces te he dicho de hablar del asunto del fideicomiso pero siempre estás ocupada detrás de Sam, atendiendo a los gemelos o dormida –**Se encoge de hombros **–Nunca te ha interesado conocer nada de negocios**

**-¡Tus hijos me agotan! –**Le reclama -**¡Tienen más energía que el conejito de la batería que pasan por televisión así que no me digas nada!**

**-Porque no aceptas la ayuda de una niñera –**Su esposo lamenta que ella esté en "esos días del mes", siempre se pone impertinente y contradictoria

**-A mis hijos no los tocará "la mano que mece la cuna"**

Zafiro observa a Mina que ruborizándose culpable evade su mirada acusadora. Años atrás ella obligó a Serena ver el filme de suspenso

**-La comida le quedó deliciosa mamá Ikuko –**Cambia la conversación **–Quiero más ponche**

**-Mami sueño –**Restregándose los ojos Sam llama a su madre

**-Vamos a dormir mi pequeña –**Zafiro se adelanta y la toma en brazos –**Olvidé el cambio de horario. En Inglaterra a esta hora están dormidos.**

Mina y Seiya se levantan a tomar en brazos a los gemelos que están casi dormidos sobre el pan hecho miga

**-Te ayudaré a cambiarles el pijama –**Ayame ofrece corriendo tras su hijo

**-Les diré donde tienes guardada la ropa que les compraste, es muy tarde para ponerse a desempacar –**Seiya también se excusa para abandonar la mesa dejando a Haruka a merced del escrutinio de los otros…

Al día siguiente Zafiro sale a encontrarse con Sammy en su casa para comprar los obsequios. Serena se levantó a prepararle un desayuno caliente y revisar que estuviera bien abrigado recordándole tener prudencia al conducir por las carreteras congeladas

**-Dime algo amiga y hermana –**Una vez a solas en la alcoba de Haruka, Serena la ayuda a colocarse el suéter de felpa -**¿Cuándo le darás el si a Seiya?**

**-¡No se de que hablas! –**Evade su mirada –**Está comenzando a nevar. Espero que no baje más la temperatura.**

**-La calefacción está funcionando muy bien, pero no me has respondido ¿Hasta cuando seguirás guardando luto por Soichi? ¿Crees que él es feliz viendo lo que haces con tu vida?**

**-No pero… -**Niega con la cabeza

**-Hace tres años me dijiste que olvidara el pasado y caminara hacia el futuro. Que intentara ser feliz nuevamente**

**-¿Lo lograste?**

**-En parte si lo he hecho, tengo tres hijos maravillosos y un esposo como ningún otro**

**-Sin embargo no lo amas –**Haruka observa la sombra de sus ojos celestes

**-Lo quiero, lo quiero mucho y le demuestro cada día lo agradecida que estoy por su amor, por hacerme sonreír nuevamente**

**-Pero él no es Darien Chiba **–Detalla su tensión, la manera como baja la cabeza.

A pesar que Serena no lo demuestra, aún sufre por su primer amor. Tal vez no ha dejado de amarlo y eso es lo que teme Haruka, que comience nuevamente su destrucción si se encuentra frente a él

**-¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Vas a darle una oportunidad al amor?**

**-No se de que hablas –**Repite testaruda **–Tengo hambre –**Busca sus medias gruesas

**-A leguas veo que estás colada por Seiya y él limpia el suelo por donde has de pasar…**

**-No es cierto **–Disimula su rubor revisando las cicatrices de su pierna izquierda.

**-¿No es cierto? ¡Se ven muy enamorados! -**Sonríe traviesa haciéndole recordar a Haruka la niña que conoció y que nunca debió dejar de ser -**Y hacen una hermosa pareja**

**-El cambio de horario te tiene delirando**

**-¡Está a punto de cumplir veintiocho años y juegas a la quinceañera! –**Le grita exasperada -**¡Serás una vieja amargada y sin gatos porque aquí no los aceptan!**

Haruka suspira.; había olvidado ese detalle. Siempre creyó que a los veintiocho años tendría bajo su seno dos hijos en quienes volcar su amor. Sin embargo solo tiene el recuerdo de un amor desaparecido y un hombre que se merece alguien mejor que ella.

Por las noticias reseñadas en noviembre, se enteró que su madre biológica murió asesinada en medio de una disputa por drogas. Se sintió afectada por eso pero no quiso compartir con nadie su pena. La lloró a solas en la oscuridad y silencio de su alcoba.

**-Estaba pensando hacer un viaje a las islas polinesias, tal vez pase por la Isla de Pascua…**

**-Con Seiya, supongo**

Haruka ruge exasperada

**-¿Quieres guardar silencio? –**Le arroja una almohada – **¡Tan testaruda como cuando eras una mocosa!**

**-¡Aprendí de la reina de las necias! - **Coloca la almohada en la cama. Las luces titilan. **–Oh, oh. Voy a ver a mis niños. Espero que los gemelos duerman hasta las once, con este frío querrán estar todo el día en cama usándome como su almohada**

**-No te preocupes, hace dos años colocaron una planta eléctrica extra solo para la calefacción y la cocina, pero puedes apagar las luces del árbol y las que no sean necesarias –**Levantándose toma el bastón junto a la cama saliendo al pasillo –**Mamá Ikuko compró todas las luces navideñas que halló y las instaló en mi apartamento –**Lamenta apagando cada luz que halla a su paso

**-Pensé que estaríamos en su casa en el centro. Papá no se cansaba de decirnos por correo lo feliz que estaría de recibirnos en su nueva casa.**

**-Ese era el plan inicial, pero después de una larga discusión les recomendé a ellos que permitieran quedarse conmigo en caso que Ayame por no tenerlos cerca se transformara en Samurai sedienta de sangre.**

**-Y le faltó poco para hacerlo – **Ríe Serena caminando junto a Haruka

**-¿Cómo se porta Zafiro con Samantha?**

**-Como un verdadero padre –**Sonríe suavemente –**Atento y sin distinguir a ninguno de sus hijos sobre ella**

**-No sabes cuanto lamento que todo esto te sucediera. Que conocieras primero al otro demente…**

Llegan a la cocina, Haruka saca el _shirumono_ entregándoselo a Serena para que lo caliente

**-Por favor, no lo llames así –**Suplica compungida –**A pesar de todo lo sucedido se que él no estaba siendo cabal cuando hizo lo que hizo, he estado pensando eso después de marcharme a Londres. Su súplica en el hospital pidiéndome perdón…**

**-¡No vas a comenzar a justificar…!**

**-Y después de todo es el padre de Sam, eso jamás cambiará, me dio la hija más bella del mundo**

Escuchan que suena la cerradura de la puerta entrando inmediatamente Ikuko

**-Buenos días mis niñas. El cretino del vigilante-portero no permitió que el taxi ingresara y tuve que esperar en la caseta a que uno de los residentes me acercara a la puerta –**Deja las bolsas sobre la encimera abrazando a cada chica -**¿Y mis nietos?**

**-Aún duermen**

**-Iré a darles mi bendición y luego les prepararé algo delicioso así que deja todo como está Serena**

**-Pero…**

**-¡Niña testaruda me vino a salir! –**Su madre se aleja hacia las habitaciones –**Deja todo quieto y siéntate**

Haruka y Serena se miran sorprendidas para luego estallar en risas

**-Creo que mamá Ikuko amaneció en su fase de luna llena**

**-Me parece que me está tratando como cuando tenía cinco años.**

**-Eso te pasa por no crecer más de tres centímetros –**Bromea Haruka.

El intercomunicador suena acercándose Serena a responder

**-¿Diga?**

_-"Buenos días, soy el vigilante de guardia y necesito hablar con la Teniente Tomoe"_

**-Es para ti –**Observa a Haruka tomar el bastón y acercarse –**El portero**

**-Tomoe –**Responde Haruka severa **-¿Cuál es su nombre y su rango soldado?**

_-"Cabo primero Kenta Yagamy y es mi primer día como custodio…"_

**-La mujer que dejó esperando en la puerta es mi madre. Vuelve a hacer algo así con alguno de mis familiares y lo disciplinaré con una semana de guardia sin relevo"**

Serena ahoga una exclamación al escuchar la amenaza, sabe que Haruka es capaz de hacerlo

_-"Lo siento Teniente, no volverá a suceder" _–Nervioso responde

**-Más le vale ¿Para qué llama?**

_-"Tengo frente a mí a dos señores que desean verla, vienen de Tokio"_

**-¿Quiénes son? ¿O no puede preguntar sus nombres?**

El soldado carraspea

**-**_"Amiko MIyasaki del servicio social y Tamotsu Hashimoto fiscal del juzgado de menores"_

Haruka escucha extrañada

**-Permítales subir –**Cuelga el comunicador –**Dos extraños de Tokio vienen a hablar conmigo**

**-¿Soldados? –**Ve a su madre acercarse con Samuel -**¡Mi bebé despertó! –**Se acerca tomándolo en brazos

**\- Le cambié el pañal, Samantha y el otro bebé aún duermen**

**-Si tenemos suerte veremos a Sam antes del mediodía, ella es muy dormilona**

**-Una mini Serena en versión morena –**Bromea Haruka extendiendo los brazos al pequeño en brazos –**Ven con tía para que te preparen el biberón**

**-No funciona así, este pequeño aún toma leche materna y es su desayuno principal –**Serena se sienta en el sofá descubriendo su seno, inmediatamente Samuel se acomoda **–Después acepta lo que le den de comer**

**-¿Y Zafirito?**

**-Él ya no toma pecho, pero su desayuno es un bollo de pan con leche tibia o cereal de hojuelas de maíz con leche y pasas para después instalarse con su biberón frente al televisor; Sam come delicadamente sus huevos revueltos con jamón y tostadas o en su defecto tostadas francesas y te con leche**

**-Muy europea –**Asiente Ikuko tomando nota mentalmente

**-"Muy hija de su padre" –**Piensa Serena recordando los gustos culinarios de Darien

Suena el timbre y Samuel suelta el pecho para señalar la puerta, Haruka toma el bastón caminando lentamente

**-¿Haruka Tenoh? -**Un hombre de estatura mediana, cabellos y ojos oscuros pregunta

**-No desde hace más de doce años –**Suelta molesta

**-¿Su madre era Yü Tenoh? –**Esta vez la mujer mayor y pequeña la interroga

Ikuko y Serena con el niño en brazos se acercan.

**-Miren, no se quienes son pero si esa mujer les debía dinero no pienso pagarles nada, fui adoptada…**

**-No venimos a pedirle sino a entregarle – **El hombre explica haciendo que Haruka enarque una ceja.

Los visitantes se separan permitiendo ver lo que tienen tras ellos: un niño rubio de ojos verdes no más alto que Yat.

**-Señora Tenoh –**La asistente social es quien habla –**Venimos a traerle a su hermano Hakaru Tenoh**

Serena e Ikuko exclaman sorprendidas mientras Haruka observa pasmada al pequeño que asustado la contempla apretando en su pecho un oso deshilachado y sin ojos…

Chapter 23

**Casa Chiba**

Gracias al contrato del gobierno la fábrica de Uniformes Chiba ha prosperado. Vendieron el apartamento y compraron una casa de dos pisos en una zona de clase media. Irónicamente la casa que le gustó a Amanda queda en el mismo barrio que la de Serena.

Al principio Darien se negó a comprarla pero después de verse ella afectada por la aprehensión y posterior juicio a su violador optó por acceder a comprar la casa y dejar que Amanda la adornara a su gusto.

**-Buenos días –**Amanda lo saluda con una taza de café en la mano

**-Buenos días hermana –**Besa su mejilla

**-Lamento la cena desastrosa de anoche –**Ruborizada le entrega el café

La colega de Fiore no hizo más que alabar y comparar a Yaten con Darien. Para el moreno fue un alivio escuchar que debía marcharse a alimentar a su perro

**-Te perdono solo porque prometiste dejarme en paz y no buscarme esposa**

**-¡Ya cumpliste treinta y dos años! –**Se queja su hermana –**No puedes quedarte solo, sin un hijo que siga tus pasos**

Al instante Darien pierde la alegría

**-Ya tengo un hijo –**Responde con voz apagada **–Un hijo que se me negó el derecho de conocer**

Observa por la ventana de la cocina preguntándose una vez más por Serena y su hijo, ¿Será varón o niña? ¿Tendrá todo lo que necesita? ¿El otro hombre le dará el amor de padre? ¿El que le impidieron a él darle?

Y Serena… ¿Será feliz? ¿Volvería a sonreír como cuando la conoció? ¿Lo habrá olvidado?

De ser así quiere la fórmula que utilizó porque su vida dejó de tener sentido cuando perdió la oportunidad de resarcir su error y hacerla su esposa.

**-Darien… -**Amanda lamenta

Se siente culpable y responsable por lo sucedido. No pensó que el día que salió a realizar el trabajo de campo para la universidad que trastornaría su vida y la de su hermano. Después, al conocer lo que hizo Darien lo maldijo diciéndole palabras hirientes, gritándole que desearía que jamás conociera un hijo de Serena y que otro hombre ocupara su lugar.

Todo se dio como ella lo deseó

**-¿Dónde están mis tostadas? –**Darien suspira volviendo a la realidad

**-Acabo de levantarme pero en un minuto todo estará listo. Con la fábrica cerrada por las vacaciones navideñas y de año nuevo pensé que te levantarías más tarde**

**-Intenté hacerlo, pero ya estoy adaptado a despertar a una hora determinada.**

**-No podremos movernos de casa, el pronóstico meteorológico anuncia una tormenta de nieve para todo el centro de Japón desde la costa este hasta la oeste –**Toma la tetera

**-Permíteme ayudarte -**Toma un delantal sacando de la nevera cuatro huevos y el jamón -**Yo me encargaré de los huevos revueltos mientras tú haces el te y preparas las tostadas**

**-Muy bien –**Se pone a trabajar en silencio recordando la fecha –**Hoy es veintitrés de diciembre. Mañana se cumplirá un año más de haber perdido a nuestros padres**

**-Así es –**Darien vuelve a suspirar –**Mañana temprano si las condiciones atmosféricas lo permiten iremos al cementerio para hacer el conmemorativo a nuestros padres.**

**-A veces no recuerdo a mamá –**Trabaja pensativa –**Se que era dulce, pero su rostro…**

**-Blanca como la nieve, cabello azabache, ojos azules y una sonrisa en su rostro todo el día, esa era mamá –**Sonríe –**Muy parecida a ti.**

**-"Como debería ser tu hijo" –**Piensa ella observando de soslayoa Darien -**"me pregunto como se llamará. Si solo Michiru pudiera darnos razón de Serena"**

Con la firmeza de llamar a su amiga para conocer razón de los Tsukino, Amanda termina su labor y pone la mesa

Suena el timbre. Ambos mirándose sorprendidos piensan que solo un lunático puede salir en medio de esa ventisca

**-¿Esperas a alguien? **–Darien limpia sus manos con un paño

**-Iba a hacerte la misma pregunta **–Curiosa intenta ver por la ventana pero con la borrasca no logra divisar nada

**-Vamos a ver quien llama**

Su hermano abre la puerta de entrada hallando a Fiore titiritando de frío

**-Pensé que abrirían cuando me convirtiera en el muñeco de nieve –**Sonriente entra sacudiendo su anorak negro **–Buenos días**

**-¡Oh! –**Amanda ríe recibiendo un beso en la mejilla –**Puedes volver a salir, iré por la zanahoria para tu nariz**

Fiore le sonríe. Cada día está más enamorado de ella

**-Saldré pero por la planta eléctrica y los galones de combustible, Se predice que nos quedaremos sin electricidad en cualquier momento por lo que corrí a comprar la última planta eléctrica que había en la ferretería junto con una enorme linterna, baterías y pasé a la gasolinera por varios galones de diesel**

**-Gracias doctor… Fiore –**Darien toma su anorak cubriendo su cabeza –**Vamos por las cosas**

Salen a buscar la planta eléctrica y el combustible. Después de tres viajes entran siendo recibidos por dos tazas humeantes de te

**-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce algo de electricidad? –**Amanda interroga

**-Se colocar bombillas y cambiar enchufes –**Fiore bromea

**-Sabes que se algo, pero esto… -**Se inclina a leer las instrucciones

**-Desayunemos primero y luego se comportan como obreros **–Ofrece Amanda -** Por fortuna tenemos suficiente leña en el cuarto de herramientas**

Los hombres aceptan la propuesta de buena gana caminando hacia la cocina donde contra las protestas de los Chiba, Fiore se ofrece a colaborar con el desayuno

Darien observa a su hermana junto a su novio, después de más de tres años Amanda es nuevamente feliz

Observa nuevamente por la ventana

Serena…

¿Estará bien?

Si solo pudiera conocer al hijo de ambos ¿Será rubio?

Imagina un pequeñito con ojos y cabello como su madre.

Mueve la cabeza despejando todo pensamiento. Solo un milagro puede lograr que vea nuevamente a Serena y conozca a su hijo

Y él sabe de sobra que los milagros le fueron negados hace tiempo…

.

**Kurobe**

Haruka observa sorprendida al niño muy parecido a ella.

La ropa le queda muy grande y se ve que ha pasado por varios niños antes de llegar a él.

El anorak color rosa desteñido en algunos lugares ha sido remendado en varias oportunidades y los zapatos…

Horrorizada la rubia recuerda la manera como vestía la vez que conoció a Serena. Usaba ropa de varón porque era lo único que le regalaban las mujeres del barrio pobre.

**\- ¿Es una broma? Si es así es de muy mal gusto**

**-No bromeamos con las vidas señora…**

**-¿Dice que…?**

**-El pequeño se llama Hakaru Tenoh y es hijo de Yü Tenoh fallecida hace más de un mes**

**-¡Mi hermano!**

Ikuko reacciona y toma el control de la situación,

**-Buenos días, mi nombre es Ikuko Tsukino, soy la madre adoptiva de Haruka. Pasen adelante y tomen asiento. –**Intenta acercarse al pequeño pero él se encoge como si esperara un azote **–Ven no te haré daño –**El niño se aleja más -**¡Intenta acercarte hija!**

Ingresa al apartamento para atender a los visitantes sin perder de vista al niño

**-¡Diablos! –**Haruka recuerda su vida junto a la mujer que la dio a luz, de ella recibió solo azotes e insultos. Se arrodilla para estar a la altura del pequeño –** ¿Cómo dijo que se llama y qué edad tiene?**

**\- Su nombre es Hakaru y tiene cinco años, según su acta de nacimiento nació el ocho de septiembre –**Amiko Misayaki entrega una carpeta a Ikuko

**-Hola Hakaru, soy tu hermana Haruka ¿Tienes hambre? **–El niño no responde. Maldiciendo mentalmente busca otra manera de acercarse a él -**¿Has visto un árbol de navidad? –**Nuevamente no hay respuesta.

Serena coloca suavementea Samuel en la alfombra y se apresura a encender las luces, logrando que un brillo de alegría se asome en los pequeños ojos verdes

Haruka sonríe levemente, es un avance muy pequeño pero siquiera es algo

**-¿Dice que tiene cinco años? **–Pregunta Ikuko -** Es muy bajo para su estatura**

**-Cuando lo hallaron encerrado en el armario de la cocina estaba famélico. Sus exámenes arrojaron desnutrición y deshidratación además de varias marcas y cicatrices producto del maltrato físico, al paso que estaba siendo tratado por su madre no habría sobrevivido un año… seis meses a lo sumo**

**-¡Dios! –**Haruka toca la cicatriz de su codo derecho. Se la ganó cuando le pidió un yen a su madre para comprar un bollo de pan **-¡¿Cómo Dios puede mandarle un hijo a ese tipo de seres?! Si fuera justa la vida ni él ni yo debimos haber nacido –**Susurra dolida –**Y Soishi aún estaría con vida**

**-Hija no digas eso **–Ikuko la escarmienta suavemente –**Tu existencia nos ha dado mucha felicidad y te aseguro que tu hermanito también te dará grandes y bellos momentos felices**

Serena se siente asqueada ¿Cómo es posible que alguien le haga eso a un bebé?

Nunca conoció a la madre biológica de Haruka pero se alegra que su amiga se haya atravesado en su camino, de lo contrario…

No quiere pensar en nada que no sea hallar la manera que el niño entre al apartamento por su propia voluntad.

Marca el número telefónico de Zafiro

**-Hola Zafiro quiero que me hagas un favor urgente, Un momento –**Se dirige a los visitantes -** ¿Tienen la talla de ropa y calzado del pequeño? -** Ikuko lee el informe dando los datos que ella a su vez le ofrece por teléfono pidiéndole que no escatime en gastos y de paso incluya varios juguetes para un niño de cinco años. **–Te explicaré todo cuando regreses –**Corta la comunicación

**-Mami comida –**Sam aparece restregando sus ojos. Viste un pijama de algodón color blanco con estampados de fresas. Mira curiosa al pequeño rubio que está en el pasillo –**Hola –**Lo saluda con la mano sonriéndole

**-Hola –**Hakaru le dice sin sonreírle

Sam observa el peluche dañado y corre a su habitación, todos prestan atención sin hablar. La niña regresa con el oso de peluche que Haruka le regalara en el aeropuerto

**-Toma, tuyo. **–La niña le sonríe al ser bien recibido su obsequio, -** ¿pan? –**Hakaru asiente sin dejar a un lado el peluche con que apareció –**Bella –**Señala a Ikuko –**pan y late dulce (Chocolate)**

**-Iré por la comida**

Hakaru da dos pasos deteniéndose en la puerta

**-¿Puedo pasar? **–Solemne interroga a Haruka

**-Solo si me dejas darte un abrazo –**Conteniendo las lágrimas Haruka coloca el bastón en el suelo extendiendo los brazos. El pequeño se acerca, soltando el oso deshilachado y el que le diera Samantha pasa sus pequeños bracitos por el cuello de la rubia que lo abraza cerrando los ojos infundiéndole por vez primera confianza y amor -**Puedes pasar porque mi casa y todo lo que tengo también es tuyo **–Besa sus mejillas despojándolo del anorak permitiendo ver la desgastada camisa blanca.

**-Ven –**Samantha lo hala del brazo negándose a que tome los peluches –**tía guarda **–Entran dejando a Haruka con sentimientos encontrados.

Enojada consigo misma Haruka aprieta el pequeño anorak contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas traidoras se deslizan libres por sus mejillas

¿Por qué no mandó a investigar a su madre para estar al tanto de sus andadas? Habría podido conocer la existencia del niño y quitárselo evitando así que tuviera cicatrices emocionales las cuales son más difíciles de sanar que las físicas.

Serena toma a Samuel y lo lleva al corral

**-Ayudaré a mamá –**Pero antes ve a Haruka intentando levantarse en vano -**¿Qué te sucede?**

**-Los músculos y mis articulaciones me está haciendo una mala jugada en el momento menos indicado –**Sosteniéndose de Serena logra erguirse –**Dame las muletas en el armario y guarda el bastón**

Los trabajadores del gobierno observan especulativos la escena

**-Perdone señora Tenoh…**

**-Ya le dije que soy Tsukino –**dolorida llega hasta el sofá donde se sienta y envía un mensaje de texto a Seiya –**Teniente del ejército Haruka Tsukino**

**-Veo que tiene problemas con su salud**

**-Solo de los miembros inferiores, del resto soy un roble**

**-¿Es casada?**

**-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?**

**-Nuestra política se basa en colocar a los niños en hogares donde se les pueda brindar techo, alimentación y protección, pero sobre todo que sus padres adoptivos o familiares gocen de buena salud física y emocional para que sean responsables un cien por ciento del infante**

**-Y usted no parece estarlo…**

Se abre la puerta principal entrando Seiya. Tiene una llave en caso que Haruka esté enferma o no pueda moverse y requiera ayuda

**-Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué…? –**Guarda silencio al observar a los dos extraños y el niño parecido a Haruka **–Iba camino al hospital pero tuve que regresar en el puente, la nevada no deja ver nada.**

La rubia observa a Seiya y al niño. Luego vuelve su atención nuevamente a los visitantes

**-¿Dicen que puedo quedarme con mi hermano solo si estoy casada?** –Interroga a los visitantes

**-Con un hombre que muestre ser responsable y sano, sin vicios**

Haruka asiente observando nuevamente a Seiya que no comprende nada de lo que sucede.

**-"¿Va a hacer lo que me figuro?" –**Serena piensa, ya conoce esa mirada tramposa - **"No creo que se atreva a tanto"**

**-¿Y ahora que se trae esta niña entre manos? –**Ikuko se pregunta retirándose a la cocina

**-Díganme donde firmo porque mi hermano se queda conmigo –**Sonriendo irónica y sin dejar de ver a Seiya con una expresión de advertencia declara: -**Les presento a Seiya Kou… mi esposo**

Se escucha el ruido de algo romperse en la cocina y Seiya queda paralizado…

Chapter 24

Serena ha quedado de piedra al escuchar la gran mentira de Haruka

-Lo siento –Ikuko nerviosa lleva te con leche y cereal a la mesa- Se me resbaló un plato de la mano. Aún no puedo concebir que alguien maltrate a una criatura mucho menos si se trata de una madre –Disimula

-Esa mujer nunca tuvo más amor que por las drogas y el alcohol –Haruka toma la carpeta y lee los pormenores de la salud del niño –Ven querido para que conozcas a mi hermanito, el que tú y yo cuidaremos a partir de hoy

Seiya reacciona al fin observando al pequeño y acercándose a revisar el informe médico preliminar; anemia, parasitosis, caries, bajo de talla y peso…

-¿Cómo no me enteré que tenías un hermano aparte de Serena y Sammy? –Observa como ella masajea su rodilla izquierda disimulando el dolor

-Porque yo tampoco lo sabía; estos señores vinieron hoy a decírmelo y darme adelantado mi regalo de navidad

-¿Y ellos son?

-Ella es Amiko MIyasaki del servicio social y yo Tamotsu Hashimoto fiscal del juzgado de menores. La madre biológica de la señora Tenoh…

-Tsukino –Advierte Haruka

-Lo cierto es que su madre biológica murió; debido a que el padre del niño está pagando condena por homicidio y al ser la señora Ten… Tsukino su familiar más cercano le toca la patria potestad del menor

-Pero en vista de estar inválida… -Amiko gesticula despectiva

-¡Parcialmente discapacitada! –Los corrige Seiya molesto –Tiene una discapacidad parcial debido a un atentado que sufriera cuando prestaba servicios al país que paga el salario de ustedes y les da de comer. Por soldados como ella es que ustedes pueden dormir tranquilos y rascar sus inflados estómagos despreocupadamente

Amiko se siente ofendida, sin embargo Tamotsu hace una reverencia

-Ofrezco nuestras más sinceras disculpas. No quisimos ofender a su esposa pero al no contar con mucha información sobre la señora…

-Teniente del Ejército –Seiya lo corrige, su voz grave da muestras de su enojo –Escuché que se acerca una nevada, indíquenle a mi… esposa donde firmar para que tomen el tren de regreso a Tokio. Si la vida del niño no dependiera de sus caprichos los consideraría personas no gratas

Amiko aprieta los labios ofendida, nunca antes había sido tratada tan deshonrosamente. Si de ella pendiera, se llevaría al mocoso y lo pondría en una casa de acogida.

-Nos encargaremos de mi hermano –Impaciente Haruka observa a la desesperante y calmada mujer extraer del portafolios una carpeta –Todo lo que le fue negado a mi hermano hasta ahora le será suministrado, cobijo, atención, alimentación, educación, pero sobre todo le daremos amor.

-¿Cuántas personas viven en este lugar?

-Solo nosotros dos -Responde buscando paciencia - mi hermana y su familia vinieron de Inglaterra a pasar vacaciones navideñas con la familia y se alojan aquí. Mis padres viven en el centro de Kurobe pero ahora me visita mamá para atender a mis sobrinos

-¿Tiene solvencia económica? –La mujer observa a su alrededor, nada parece ser económico

-La suficiente para criar veinte niños y darles hasta educación universitaria –Responde tajante –Mi anterior esposo era Soishi Tomoe, el primo del ex Ministro de Defensa Malachite Tomoe

-¿Es divorciada? –Continúa buscando un fallo para llevarse el niño

-Murió en el mismo atentado donde perdí parte de mi función motriz –Responde mirándola a los ojos sin pestañear -¿Quiere el informe completo de los soldados que perdimos o su ataque es directamente contra mí?

-Yo… Se ruboriza sintiendo remordimiento

-¿Dijo que es fiscal? –Seiya le pregunta a Tamotsu quien asiente –Espero que deje asentado el trato de esta señora hacia mi esposa

-Así será y una vez más pido disculpas por la incomodidad ocasionada –Observa riguroso a Amiko

Serena sale de la cocina con una papilla de cereales para Samuel que comienza a gritar por la comida. El niño evade el intento de su madre por alimentarlo señalando su pecho

-Bu… bu

-Es cierto mi bebé, no te di suficiente leche –Tomándolo en brazos se retira a la habitación donde marca a Zafiro informándole sobre la aparición de un hermano de Haruka y la nueva locura de la rubia.

Luego avisa a Mina advirtiéndole sobre no bromear con algo tan delicado, la vida de un inocente depende de ello

-"Si es por salvaguardar a un pequeño, ten por seguro que seguiré el guión de la Teniente mentirilla" –Suspira -"Aunque me gustaría que esa mentira se convirtiera en realidad. No te he contado pero creo que Seiya tuvo su metamorfosis de rata de dos patas a persona desde que la conoció"

Continúan hablando hasta que suena el timbre y aparecen en la puerta Zafiro, Kenji y Sammy

-¡Papi! –La voz de Samantha les da la bienvenida.

Samuel se suelta del pecho de Serena

-Da… da

-Tengo que cortar Mina, ya llegó el batallón y quiero ayudar a Haruka contra esa mujer malvada -Acomoda su blusa saliendo al encuentro de los recién llegados –Bienvenidos.

Ikuko lleva a Kenji hasta la cocina para advertirle, no obstante su esposo ya está enterado de la situación.

-Serena le avisó a mi yerno y él a su vez nos advirtió –Observa hacia el comedor donde el niño temeroso mira a todos los adultos.

-Haruka está cada día más…

-Hizo bien –Justifica Kenji –Todo sea por ese pequeño que no debió sufrir, y si me gano verdaderamente otro yerno le haré un altar a… ¿Cómo se llama nuestro nuevo miembro familiar?

-Hakaru, imagino que la desquiciada mujer le pondría el nombre para saber como llamarlo cuando recordaba que tenía un hijo.

-Como te decía, -besa la comisura de sus labios –Si el pequeño Hakaru logra que Seiya sea verdaderamente mi yerno le haré un altar. Ahora a mostrarles a esos dos señores lo que es la hospitalidad Tsukino.

En la sala Haruka escucha aterrada el parte meteorológico.

-Fuimos los últimos en pasar el puente. Ya fueron cerrados los caminos, el servicio de Bomberos y Defensa Civil recomienda no moverse de las casas a menos que sea necesario –Explica Zafiro –Los señores no podrán salir de este lugar hasta que se levante el temporal.

Seiya y Haruka se miran. Si es así la situación, tendrán que buscarles posada a los visitantes de Tokio y fingir que viven juntos, algo que aterra y excita a la rubia y emociona notablemente al pelinegro.

-Pudimos comprar algo antes que la única tienda del centro comercial que trabajó hoy cerrara sus puertas –Sammy interviene entregando a Haruka tres bolsas –Tomamos lo que pudimos porque prácticamente nos estaba echando.

Ella saca de una bolsa varias franelas de distintos colores y jeans con una infinidad de bolsillos, cinturón, calcetines y diminutos boxer.

La otra bolsa contiene dos pares de zapatos y pantuflas. En la tercera hay un anorak azul oscuro, bufandas, guantes, varios pijamas estampados y dos conjuntos deportivos, así como varias camisetas sin mangas. Observa al niño, junto a Sam ha cambiado su temor y está más relajado.

-Hakaru –Lo llama -¿Te gustan?

-Si señora –Responde con un dejo de temor.

-Vamos a cambiarte la ropa

-Si señora -Toma un trozo de pan y lo guarda en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Puedes dejar el pan, cuando salgas habrá sopa caliente.

-Si señora -Obediente deja el alimento y se detiene frente a ella.

-No me digas señora, puedes llamarme Ruka -Sonríe entregando las cosas a Seiya, toma las muletas -Vamos entonces -Se levanta con dificultad.

-No debiste levantarte de la cama si te sentías mal –La sermonea el pelinegro.

-¿Ibas a hacer chis por mi? –Ironiza avanzando hacia la alcoba –O seguro que te bañarías y yo quedaría limpia.

Es la discusión casi diaria que tienen desde que gozan de la confianza mutua producto de las largas y dolorosas sesiones de fisioterapia, pero para los presentes parecen una verdaderamente pareja de casados.

-¿Te colocaste la fomentera como te indiqué?

-Serena no me dejó.

-¡¿Yo?! –La nombrada está sorprendida.

-¿Al menos estás usando las rodilleras? –Seiya ya conoce cuando miente y ahora lo está haciendo.

-Ops, lo olvidé – Simulando diversión para ocultar el dolor físico responde -Hay que desocupar la última alcoba y robar a los vecinos una cama para Hakaru, no olviden una mesa y su televisor. Enano, comienza a trabajar ya.

-¿La recámara que usas de depósito? -Sammy pregunta pero la rubia ya desapareció.

-No tiene muchas cosas –Seiya responde por ella - la semana pasada contra su voluntad bajé algunos muebles y enseres al depósito por lo que solo nos tocará un repaso y sacar las cajas de libros que se empeña en tener cerca. En el depósito hay un par de mesas de noche que Haruka compró a una persona necesitada y luego no supo que hacer con ella. Del televisor me encargo yo –Piensa en el que tiene en su alcoba acompañando al equipo de video y que casi nunca enciende.

-Mudaremos nuestra cama a esa alcoba para que el pequeño duerma cerca de su hermana –Con Samuel en brazos, Zafiro ofrece siendo secundado por Serena

-En ese caso… Seiya extiende la mano al pequeño rubio, sabe que la desagradable trabajadora social no pierde detalle de lo que sucede y el fiscal toma nota de lo que ve y el comportamiento de los adultos hacia los niños –Ven conmigo hijo.

Hakaru lo mira a los ojos antes de levantar su pequeña mano y unirla a la de Seiya.

-¿Puedo ponerme la franela de Pokemon?

-La que quieras, a partir de hoy escogerás que ropa ponerte siempre que sea de hombre.

Todos los ven caminar hacia la alcoba de Haruka donde se encierran.

-"Seiya será un gran esposo para esa testaruda hija mía" –Piensa Ikuko suspirando.

-¡Pelotón! manos a la obra –Kenji toma a Samuel y lo entrega a su madre –Ve a encerrarte con los niños en su alcoba mientras trabajamos, no quiero que enfermen a pesar que su abuela es doctora -Serena obedece –Si son tan amables de pasar a la cocina para que se alimenten con algo caliente –Ofrece a los huéspedes que asintiendo agradecen la invitación –Corre a buscarle lo que puedas de ropa a Seiya, Dile a Mina que no se le olvide ni el cepillo de dientes –Susurra a Zafiro antes de ingresar a la cocina.

-Bello, llama a niño – Sam le pide a su abuelo de retirarse de la cocina llevando un plato de manzanas picadas

Sammy introduce a la niña a la alcoba infantil.

-Por favor dile a mamá que Zafirito despertó y quiere su avena.

-Le diré, pero no los dejes salir hasta que todo esté listo –Cierra la puerta llevando la encomienda a su madre…

Dentro de su recámara Haruka observa al niño acariciar la ropa que le pusieron después de bañarlo.

-¿Te gusta?

Seiya y ella se sienten furiosos por las cicatrices que vieron en sus brazos, piernas y espalda. Botaron todo lo que traía puesto dejándole solo la pulsera con su nombre como él les suplico.

-Si ¿Es mía? –Observa admirado sus zapatos deportivos -¿Puedo ponérmelos?

-Todo esto es tuyo y puedes usarlo.

Abriendo enormemente los ojos el pequeño sonríe por primera vez permitiendo ver sus dientes de leche ennegrecidos por la caries.

Ignorando el dolor que ha causado su condición se despoja de la franela de Pokemon para usar una blanca de Ben 10 y así sucesivamente medirse cada una hasta volver a la de Pokemon.

Sentados en la cama, Haruka se abraza a Seiya para esconder las lágrimas que corren por su rostro.

-Mantén la calma o lo asustarás –Abrazando a Haruka, el pelinegro siente las convulsiones del llanto silencioso.

-No puedo… pensé haber… superado esto… pero –escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Seiya, la mujer revive toda su infancia -El también… fue su víctima.

-Juntos lograremos que él olvide todo –Observa conmovido al niño emocionado quitarse los zapatos y calzarse las pantuflas para luego buscar los otros zapatos –Haremos de tu pequeño hermano un hombre de bien, los recuerdos de felicidad que le demos suplirán todo el horror anterior -Haruka asiente calmándose gradualmente con las caricias que siente en su espalda –Me preocupa otra cosa.

-¿Cuál?

-¿El derecho o el izquierdo?

Suspirando entrecortadamente Haruka levanta la cabeza secando las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿De qué lado de la cama dormirás?

La rubia abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Cierto! Olvidé mi mentira –Observa la puerta del tocador –Me quedo con el lado izquierdo siempre y cuando no ronques o te muevas mucho, de lo contrario saldrás disparado al sofá de la sala.

Riendo Seiya aguanta las ganas inmensas de besarla. No quiere perder su confianza por culpa de un impulso tonto, sin conocer el deseo loco de Haruka porque la bese.

-Ya me vestí –Hakaru -¿Puedo salir?

-Un momento –Seiya se asoma –Iré a ayudar y cuando todo esté listo vendré por ti.

-Está bien.

-Mientras tanto ayuda a tu hermana a colocarse las rodilleras –Sale dejando a los hermanos solos.

El niño se acerca cauteloso tocando la mano de la rubia.

-¿Vas a ser mi mamá? –Pregunta esperanzado.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Si –Hakaru asiente.

-Entonces moveremos cielo y tierra porque así sea -Acaricia su pálida mejilla.

-¿Y el señor será mi papá? –Nuevamente la esperanza en sus ojos –Quiero un papá como él.

Haruka se queda sin respuesta…

En tiempo récord los hombres hacen los cambios pertinentes buscando en el depósito correspondiente al apartamento 4-C la cama que perteneciera a Mina de pequeña. Mientras Kenji y su esposa entretienen a las personas del gobierno, Zafiro sube una valija con ropa y artículos de Seiya dejándolo en la puerta de la alcoba principal siendo recogida por Haruka.

Todo vuelve a la normalidad y los niños salen de las recámaras a la sala donde los obsequios desaparecieron dejando solo osos de felpa con los que juegan bajo la mirada vigilante de Amiko y Tamotsu.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Seiya aprovecha un instante para acercarse a Haruka recostada en la cama.

-Mejor, -Con la fomentera eléctrica sobre sus rodillas suspira pesadamente -creo que necesitaré una nueva sesión de fisioterapia.

-Te lo dije pero la rechazaste.

-Por quedarme con mi hermanito soy capaz de lo que sufrir otra serie de dolorosas sesiones –Observa su pecho ancho que no logra ocultar el suéter gris de lana. Serena tiene razón, ella debe seguir con su vida. Eleva su mirada hacia los ojos del pelinegro –Entre Hakaru y yo desocupamos unas gavetas y guardamos las pertenencias que Mina te envió.

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde –Toma su mano observando sus nudillos para evitar contemplar su labios carnosos e invitadores - ahora bajaré a buscar posada para esos dos burócratas, intentaré que mi padrastro acepte tenerlos el tiempo que sea necesario y de paso esconder algunas cosas de mi alcoba a la de Mina, seguro querrán curiosear.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Taiki? Tienen dos alcobas que nadie usa y Amy es muy caritativa -¡Cielos! Cuanto anhela que Seiya la bese -Seiya…

El pelinegro la observa detenidamente, sus labios entreabiertos parecen necesitar una caricia.

Se inclina para besarla y está a punto de lograrlo cuando tocan a la puerta. Se aparta rápidamente.

-Haruka hija, tu comida está servida.

-¡Voy en camino mamá! –Sentándose mira a Seiya a los ojos –Si vas a besarme hazlo de una buena…

Su voz es silenciada por el beso hambriento y feroz de Seiya que recibe igual respuesta…

Chapter 25

Lo que en principio fue un beso posesivo se transformó en delicados y suaves besos con los que se confiesan sin palabras todo el amor que se tienen.  
Uno, dos, tres… no sabe cuantos son; Haruka solo puede responder y sentir el sabor dulce de su boca, el aroma masculino que llena su olfato: lavanda, albahaca y cedro de la colonia que ella le regaló por su cumpleaños; el calor de los poderosos brazos que la rodean, con sus palmas toca la espalda ancha y musculosa del hombre que la devolvió a la vida, que despertó nuevamente su deseo de amar y ser amada.  
Seiya se cree en un sueño como los que lo visitan desde que la conoció, pero si lo es no quiere despertar jamás. Ella sabe tan bien ¡Dios! su cuerpo esbelto es suave, la fragancia a jazmín que lo cautiva y enloquece… La ama hasta sus cimientos.  
Levanta el rostro observando el rostro ruborizado y los ojos verdes nublados de pasión. Acaricia sus labios inflamados por los besos.  
-Te amo Haruka, no puedes imaginar cuanto –Susurra besándola nuevamente.  
Haruka se siente flotar en las nubes. Más de tres años sin ser besada y ahora siente cada beso como el agua fresca en medio del desierto. Acaricia el negro cabello enterrando sus delgados dedos en ellos para acercarlo más a ella.  
-Seiya… Susurra al sentir besos suaves en su mejilla.  
-Todos estos años soñé que me vieras… -Se aleja un poco para mirarla nuevamente a los ojos y derramar todos sus sentimientos - no solo como amigo o terapista, sino como Seiya, el hombre que te ha amado desde que supo de tu existencia; que ha sufrido cada vez que sufres un percance, que ha sonreído cada vez que logras triunfar, sintiéndote parte de mi corazón. Te amo con todo mi ser. Te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo.  
-¡Oh Seiya! No sabía… -Haruka se sorprende por sus palabras, sabe que está enamorado de ella, pero no tenía idea de la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Tan intensos como los que ella por fin reconoce tener –Yo también…  
Tocan nuevamente a la puerta.  
Esta vez es Kenji que entra sin esperar ser invitado. Los enamorados se separan rápidamente, Seiya esconde a Haruka que ruborizada intenta recuperar el control de la situación.  
-Hija, debes salir y demostrarles a esos dos señores que puedes ser buena madre y hermana para el pequeño Hakaru.  
-Voy en camino –Asistida por Seiya se levanta calzando las pantuflas.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? El pelinegro preocupado la interroga acercándole las muletas.  
-Mucho mejor –Rechaza las muletas -¿Dónde están los que trajeron a mi hermano?  
-Los estoy entreteniendo en la sala pero la desagradable gnomo (Amiko) ya comienza a impacientarse.  
-¿Qué hace Hakaru?  
-Juega con Sam. Estamos esperándote para comer en familia  
-Por favor señor Kenji, avise a su esposa que Haruka ya está saliendo –Seiya le dice a Kenji, voltea hacia la rubia -¿Busco el bastón?  
Ella mueve la cabeza negativamente  
-Prefiero apoyarme en ti –Observa que su padre se retira volviendo su atención a Seiya –Tus palabras y Hakaru me dan fuerzas para luchar por mejorar  
Seiya mira sus verdes iris. Toma aliento expulsándolo lentamente antes de arriesgarse a decirle lo que ha tenido siempre pendiente.  
-Quiero que hablemos sobre la posibilidad de hacer realidad esa mentira –Susurra –Que Hakaru sea nuestro, no solo tuyo, Te amo con gato incluido si tuvieras. Te quiero y deseo hacerte mi esposa cuanto antes; quiero todo Haruka, a ti, al niño…  
-Lo tendrás –Lo besa en la mandíbula –Porque también te amo –Sonriente marcha con dificultad hacia la puerta abierta sostenida por Seiya que camina a su lado sorprendido por la confesión siente deseos de gritar de felicidad…

Apartamento 5-B

En la puerta del apartamento 5-B un hombre toca insistentemente el timbre hasta que Yat abre la puerta  
-Mi papá dice quien le enseñó a tocar la puerta… -Observa al visitante con quien ha hablado por video conferencia -¿Tío Yaten?  
-Así es pequeño tocayo –Sonríe revolviéndole el cabello  
-Pasa tío, mis papás están comiendo carne y verduras –hace un gesto de asco –No se por que me la dan  
-Porque debes comerla  
-¡Pero no me gusta! yo quiero papas fritas con pollo frito y arroz frito, helado y mucho jugo dulce -Lo observa con una mirada de gatito suplicante - diles que me den eso ¿Si?  
-Tu madre me castigará si le digo, pero puedo pedirle que nos den un tazón lleno de palomitas de maíz  
-¿Con caramelo? –Pregunta esperanzado  
Yaten ríe ante la insistencia de comida nada saludable  
-Trataré  
-Está bien, voy a ver a Sam  
¿Sam? Yaten mira al pequeño que con su escasa estatura toca la puerta. Regresa y toca el timbre antes de entrar al apartamento  
-¿Tienen vecinos nuevos?  
-¡Yaten! – Amy se levanta haciendo una reverencia –Bienvenido  
-Debí imaginar que eras tú y no la impertinente de Mina –Taiki lo recibe -¿Cuándo llegaste?  
-Anoche, nuestros padres ya estaban dormidos cuando aparecí y cuando se levantaron esta mañana yo me disponía a escapar para venir a visitarlos pero mamá me obligó comer su desayuno y confesarle los pormenores de mi comportamiento en la gran capital –Ignora el comentario sobre Mina. Aún le duele recordarla –Por fin en un descuido de ella apenas logré escapar y vine a deleitarme con el almuerzo de mi cuñada  
-Yo también quiero saber de tu vida en Tokio -Amy le dice sonriente –Ven para que nos acompañes…

Apartamento 5-C

Yat observa curioso a Hakaru quien a su vez lo mira serio.  
-¿Quién eres?  
-Karu –Sam vestida con un overol rosa y zapatillas blancas lo señala. Serena le hizo una trenza para mantener sus rulos controlados  
-Vine a vivir con mi nueva mamá –El pequeño rubio explica -¿Y tú?  
Amiko va a contradecirlo pero es detenida por Tomatzu  
Haruka sale apoyada en Seiya deteniéndose sonriente al escuchar a su hermanito llamarla madre  
-Soy Yat, y vivo al lado –Acercándose cauteloso estudia su ropa –Yo tengo una franela como esa  
Hakaru baja la mirada viendo el estampado de su franela  
-Es un Pokemon  
Yat nota la presencia de Haruka  
-Hola tía, ¿él es hijo de mamá? (Ikuko)  
-No príncipe, si todo sale bien será nuestro hijo –Rodeada por los brazos de Seiya Haruka recibe en la mejilla un beso del moreno  
-Así es, tan pronto las vacaciones tribunalicias culminen nos pondremos a trabajar en eso –Seiya confiesa sonriente  
Serena, Zafiro e Ikuko no pueden disimular su sorpresa. Incluso Sammy siente que está en un programa de cámara escondida. Observa para todos lados buscando la cámara de video  
Solo Kenji celebra observándolos desde la cocina  
-¡Le haré un altar a ese niño! –Susurra celebrando por lo bajo -¡Gracias Dios mío por darme otro yerno! –Respira varias veces para retomar el control y llama a su esposa –Ikuku, vamos a servir la comida que se enfría  
-Yo te ayudo mamá –Serena pestañea varias veces entrando a la cocina -¿Escucharon lo que yo?  
-Si Seiya dice que lo va a adoptar quiere decir que se casarán –Ikuko cubre su boca para no gritar de felicidad –Por fin mi testaruda hija dejó a un lado su terquedad y se dará una oportunidad  
-Estoy seguro que así será, no dijeron eso para bromear con la vida de esa criatura, -Kenji toma el arroz para llevarlo a la mesa - es mucho lo que tienen por delante en cuanto a la salud física y psicológica de nuestro nuevo nieto pero nosotros los ayudaremos  
Ambas asienten saliendo con el estofado carne y patatas (Lo mismo que hizo Amy y su hizo rechazó) y la sopa de brócoli con espinacas que Ikuko hizo especialmente para que Hakaru coma, siempre ha sido un misterio para sus hijos el que ella saque vegetales y verduras cuando piensan que no tiene, solo Kenji conoce su secreto de congelar pequeñas bolsas y esconderlas al fondo del refrigerador para usarlas en el momento preciso.  
-Hakaru –Sammy llama al niño. Ha acomodado dos enciclopedias sobre una silla para que alcance a la mesa –Ven para que comas  
-Si señor –Se levanta colocando el oso en el sofá  
-Soy tu tío Sammy  
-Si señor… tío Sammy  
-¿Quieres comer un poco de sopa Yatencito? –Ikuko llama al niño  
-Si mamá -Feliz se trepa junto al pequeño rubio. Sammy colocó otros dos libros –Mi mami no cocina tan delicioso como tú  
-Yo voy con Karu –Sam arrastra su silla al otro lado de Hakaru –Popaó (por favor) papi  
-Te ayudo –Zafiro le acomoda la silla y la alza en vilo sentándola –Buen provecho cielito  
-Gracias papi –Sonríe ofreciendo le frente para que la bese como lo hace desde que tenía meses de nacida  
Hakaru mira extrañado lo que sucede a su alrededor; es la primera vez que come en familia y se extraña que todos rían y hablen, con su madre siempre tenía que comer sin hacer el menor ruido y en el lugar donde lo llevaron después que lo sacaran de donde Yü lo ocultó y ordenó que se escondiera y no saliera aunque la escuchara gritar, servían la comida y les ordenaban a él y los otros niños comer rápido y silenciosos.  
-Aquí tienes querido –Ikuko coloca un pequeño tazón frente a él –Si no te gusta puedo prepararte otra cosa  
-Si señora –Responde educadamente  
-Llámame mama Ikuko –Sonríe besando su frente produciendo en Hakaru admiración  
Haruka y Seiya observan a Hakaru oler la comida y revisar los vegetales con desconfianza hasta que Yat y Sam comienzan a comer  
-Muy rico mamá –El pequeño peliplateado sonríe –Come Karu para que seas grande y fuerte, eso dice mi papá  
-¿Es cierto eso? –Hakaru voltea a ver a Seiya buscando su aprobación  
-Así es, si te alimentas bien crecerás…  
-¿Y seré como tú?  
-Mucho mejor que yo  
Sus palabras dan la confianza que el niño necesita, toma la cuchara y come confiado, al principio arruga la nariz por el sabor del brócoli pero después del tercer bocado almuerza animado respondiendo a Sam preguntas que solo él y Yat comprenden  
-Coman ustedes primero, nosotros nos encargaremos de los mellizos –Serena entrega un pequeño tazón a su esposo  
Ella y Zafiro sientan a los bebés en las sillas para comer y les dan unas cucharadas de sopa, a continuación les ofrecen trocitos de carne y la patata hecha puré hasta que saciados y cansados comienzan a cabecear. Los llevan hasta sus cunas donde los dejan dormidos para regresar al comedor donde Yat elogia a Ikuko diciéndole que su comida es única  
Amiko y Tomatzu estudian el cambio operado en el niño quien no había conversado ni compartido con nadie desde que lo hallaran en su casa, tienen la seguridad que ha llegado a su hogar…

.Apartamento 5-B

Los Kou han terminado de comer y disfrutan el relax del momento  
-¡Así que no has pescado ninguna citadina! –Taiki sonríe sirviendo café a las tazas  
-No me interesa hacerlo, si estoy en Tokio es para hacer mi especialización, tan pronto termine regresaré a casa, extraño el frío, a mamá…  
-A Mina –Amy dice suavemente observando como se oscurecen los ojos de Yaten  
-No quiero que me hablen de ella  
-Pero…  
-Me dolería saber que así como Serena y Zafiro se casaron yéndose a vivir felices, Mina también haya hecho su vida junto a Jedite -La amargura de su voz estremece a la chica  
-¿No lo sabes? –Amy observa acusadora Taiki  
-¿Saber que? -Continúa el peliplateado - ¿Qué fui el más tonto entre los tontos por dejado influenciar por mis primos y haberla tratado mal? Creerán que fui un cobarde por no luchar por ella, pero escuchar de su boca lo mal que la traté, oírla decir que no quería que me atravesara nuevamente en su camino… quise darle por lo menos un gusto y fue alejar mi pesada presencia de ella. Para cuando quise volver y decirle todo lo que siento fue demasiado tarde porque Jedite fue trasladado a otro Distrito, se la llevó con el  
-Yaten, Mina no…  
Tocan nuevamente la puerta, son sonidos suaves  
-Ese es Yatencito -Amy se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina por manzanas acarameladas –Dile que venga por su postre, el pobrecito debe estar hambriento, no se como hacer para que coma alimentos nutritivos - Se lamenta – Y tendremos que llamarlo simplemente Yat mientras su tío esté con nosotros  
-Así le dice Samantha –Taiki va hacia la puerta hallando a su hijo con Sam y otro pequeño de cabello rubio –Querida, nuestra vecina dio a luz anoche un pequeño hombrecito muy parecido a ella –Bromea permitiéndoles el paso.  
-Voy a mostrarles mis juguetes - Yat pide permiso a su padre  
-Pasen -Más atrás aparece Mina empujándolo  
-¡Apártate insensible que estoy de emergencia!  
Yaten sorprendido escucha la voz de Mina pero se mantiene paralizado en su silla  
-¡Auch! Quejándose el castaño la sigue -Se dice "buenos días Taiki ¿puedo pasar?"  
-Bah, eso funciona solamente para los vampiros –Sin mirar al comedor entra a la cocina -te tengo una noticia bomba amiga ¡Haruka y Seiya están casados!  
Amy la mira seria antes de estallar en carcajadas  
-¿Ingeriste algún alucinógeno? –Revisa sus pupilas  
-¡No es broma! –Palmea sus manos alejándose –La Teniente "nitroglicerina" tiene en su apartamento a dos señores "mata ilusiones" que le trajeron a un hermano perdido y la única manera que se lo dejen es que esté casada porque según la arpía que lo trajo, la comandante "Fosforito" está inválida e inservible; para resumirles todo, ella y el ex Némesis fingen estar casados –Ríe divertida -¡Pero lo más gracioso es que por culpa de la nevada los "exterminadores de sueños" tendrán que apostarse en el edificio y Seiya tendrá que dormir esta noche en el apartamento con la tentación! -Ríe nuevamente -Imagina estar en una tienda de golosinas y no poder comer nada.  
-¡Respira por favor! –Amy bromea abanicándola con un paño –Lo único que entendí de tu monólogo fue algo sobre ver y no tocar.  
-Es lo que le sucederá a Seiya ¡Tanta carne y él sin poder morder un trocito! Debemos ayudar al pequeño niño haciendo creer a esos "destructores" que Haruka es mi "cuñadrastra"  
-Me pregunto qué libros lees que enriquecen de manera extraña tu vocabulario -Su amiga se cuestiona  
-Disfrutas metiéndote con mi primo –Taiki le dice severo –Deberías buscarte un novio para que dejes de meterte con los demás en vista que los estudios no te entretienen  
-¿Quién quiere un novio cuando tengo tantos pretendientes? La rubia hace un puchero - Hacerlo sería provocar la infelicidad de muchos hombres  
Yaten que estaba silencioso escuchando la hermosa voz no puede evitar su reacción al enterarse que está libre.  
Entra a la cocina viendo boquiabierto a la rubia que por su apuro de contar las novedades no se cambió el pijama azul de dos piezas con estampados de estrellas que usa cuando no quiere salir de casa. Parece una niña  
-¿Eres libre? ¿No tienes novio?  
-¡Yaten! -Mina voltea al escucharlo. Su pulso se acelera y la respiración se vuelve irregular.  
A su vez Yaten observa los ojos que tanto ama, acercándose la toma por la cintura tocando su mejilla antes de inclina su cabeza y atrapar sus labios.  
Al principio Mina se resiste… respondiéndole luego con todo el amor que creyó extinto. Levanta los brazos pasándolos por el cuello masculino saboreando la boca del único hombre al que ha amado…

Chapter 27

Taiki y Amy se miran sorprendidos  
El peliplateado levanta la cabeza observando devoto a Mina, como si ella fuera lo más hermoso que sus ojos vieron. Vuelve a besarla una y otra vez hasta que la necesidad de respirar hace que se separen  
-Creí haberte perdido aquella noche –Confiesa el joven –Pensé que con Jedite…  
Taiki se atraviesa entre ambos.  
-Esta no es manera Yaten -Le discute enojado -¿Quieres que Mina acabe contigo?  
Por su parte la rubia está paralizada tocando sus labios. Voltea con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas hacia Amy dando la espalda a Yaten que es regañado por Taiki  
-¡Me besó! –Comienza soñadora produciendo en su amiga alivio hasta que abre los ojos azorada -¿Me besó?  
-Mina… -Amy la toma de los hombros  
-Me besó –Comienza a tomar conciencia  
-Por favor… -Nota el enojo que comienza a apoderarse de su amiga  
-Me besó… – Voltea abofeteando con fuerza al hombre que está tras ella… -¡Un asno!  
-¡Mina!  
La rubia lleva sus manos a la boca mirando horrorizada la marca de su mano en la mejilla de Taiki quien cierra los ojos en muestra de franco dolor  
-¡Oh amor! –Amy corre a consolarlo  
-¡Lo siento Taiki! –Es una de las pocas veces que Mina se refiere a él por su nombre  
-Me lo merezco por intermediar…  
Yaten está a punto de reír cuando observa la furia en Mina  
-¡La culpa es tuya! –La chica se lanza contra él que la evade corriendo hacia la sala -¿Piensas que puedes venir a besarme después de torturarme por cuatro años y desaparecer por tres más? ¿Crees que me ablandaré y caeré a tus brazos fácilmente? ¿Qué olvidaré el dolor de tu desprecio?  
-¡Mina! –Yaten por fin la enfrenta abrazándola -¡Te amo y quise venir por ti hace dos años pero Fighter me dijo que te habías ido con Jedite! -Mina se paraliza sin escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los presentes –Perdóname por ser un tonto, porque amándote me dejé manipular por ella para hacerte daño, por no ser valiente y decirte que desde siempre has sido mi sol…-La mira a los ojos con el dolor reflejado en los ojos verdes –Estos años han sido verdaderamente un infierno sin ti  
-Yaten… -Por fin queda sin palabras que decir  
-¿La vas a matar?  
Todos voltean hacia el pequeño rubio que mira asustado a la pareja  
Hakaru junto a Sam y Yat salieron de la habitación del pequeño al escuchar los gritos de Mina y Yaten  
-¡Válgame Dios! –Amy no comprendió las palabras de su esposo hasta ahora -¡Es idéntico a Haruka! ¿Seguro que no es su hijo?  
-¿Matarme? No mi bebé –Mina su suelta de Yaten y alza en brazos a Hakaru –Hola precioso, soy tu tía Mina, hermana o casi de tu papi Seiya  
-¿Seiya es padre? –Yaten susurra  
Mina lo mira molesta antes de darle la espalda, sabe por lo que le contara Serena que el niño necesita estar en un ambiente tranquilo libre de violencia  
-Tengo algo para ti –Sosteniéndolo en brazos vuelve a la cocina donde dejó la bolsa que traía en las manos, se sienta a la mesa extrayendo un gorro navideño con cascabeles –La tía Mina es prevenida y compró varios sombreros navideños extras y este con orejas que Serena me despreció pero le sirven al más grande de los tontos –Extendiéndolo al peliplateado –Toma, es tu regalo de navidad  
-Mina… -Taiki interviene al ver a Yaten molesto  
-¿Quieres convencerme que me amas y que me extrañaste? Usa esto –Lo mira retadora  
-¡Ese no tía Mina! –Yat interviene -¡El de Rodolfo, con los cuernos! Yo busco mi nariz de payaso para que la use -Corre a su recámara seguido de Sam  
-¡Yaten! –Amy lo llama  
-¿Qué? –Responden tío y sobrino provocando la risa de todos  
-Es cierto, olvidé llamarlo Yat –Apenada Amy sigue a su hijo  
-¿Entonces "primastro"? -Mina sostiene en alto el gorro - ¿Valor o temor?  
Yaten suspira  
-Si tienes el gorro de Rodolfo el Reno acepto ser el payaso, creo que me lo merezco  
-Vamos a buscarlo en casa ¿Te parece? –Interroga a Hakaru que emocionado mueve la cabeza afirmativamente haciendo sonar los cascabeles  
Yaten estudia al pequeño, le aconsejará a Haruka hacerle todos los análisis y llevarlo a un control de niños sanos, parece tener déficit de calcio, sus pequeños dientes lo indican  
-¿Y yo? –Sam le pregunta expectante  
-Bajaremos todos –Hakaru se baja de sus piernas permitiéndole levantarse -¡Yatencito, vamos a mi apartamento!  
-¡Voy tía Mina! –El niño sale corriendo –Mi mamá no me deja buscar la nariz  
-No importa, tengo varias abajo –Encaminándose hacia la puerta –Vamos niños  
-¿Cuándo hablaremos? –Yaten le pregunta impaciente  
-Si logras conseguir una pizza caliente y sin champiñones seré toda oídos –Sabe que la tormenta está más fuerte por lo que será una misión imposible, el sonido del viento feroz se escucha por los ductos de basura  
-No puedes llevarte a la niña sin permiso de Zafiro –Amy le aconseja pero la chica ya se marchó con su séquito  
-¿Zafiro tiene una hija?  
\- Él y Serena tienen a Samantha un par de gemelos –Explica orgullosa Amy  
-Pero no la llames Samantha, solo Sam –Taiki con hielo en la mejilla le informa -¿Preparado para expiar tus pecados?  
-¿Qué más puedo hacer? –Se encoge de hombros –Subiré a decirle a mamá que me ayude a preparar una pizza casera  
Amy lo toma del brazo  
-¿Es cierto que Fighter te dijo que Mina se había marchado con Jedite?  
-Así es, quisiera saber la razón…  
-Fighter odia a Mina por alguna extraña razón y le hizo la vida imposible hasta que el Almirante la echó de su apartamento –Taiki comenta pensativo –Pero lo que hacía a Mina no se compara con lo que quiso hacerle a la teniente, quiso meterse con Haruka y Seiya la enfrentó. Buscó todas las maneras de sabotear la amistad entre mi primo y la teniente –Suspira –Todos sabemos del enamoramiento de Seiya y eso alteró a Fighter, acusó a Haruka de tantas cosas que no me extraña que se odiaran desde el principio  
-No se que le sucede a Fighter –Yaten mueve la cabeza. Sale del apartamento encontrándose en el pasillo con Seiya –Primo  
-¡Yaten! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo volviste? –Feliz lo interroga enseriándose de preocupación -¿Mina ya te vio?  
-Bien, anoche y si –Responde bromeando –Está dispuesta a cobrarme cada una de las fechorías en las que participé junto a ti y Fighter contra ella.  
-Te deseo buena suerte… O buena muerte –Ríe quejumbroso antes de tocar la puerta de Taiki  
-Si buscas a tu hijo está con los otros niños y Mina abajo –Curioso observa como Seiya se enorgullece al escucharse padre -¿De veras es tuyo y de la Teniente?  
-Lo será en cuanto lo adoptemos, por ahora no preguntes nada más porque las paredes y puertas tienen oídos  
-Luego hablaremos, primero debo buscar una pizza para que Mina me de audiencia –Riendo aborda el elevador desapareciendo…

.

Dos horas después

Amy y Taiki prestaron las alcobas a los visitantes los cuales descansan. Haruka y Seiya al ver a Hakaru cabecear lo llevaron juntos a dormir. El niño al ver su recámara abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido aplaudiendo cuando vio su enorme televisor  
Tomando su oso deshilachado hizo que Haruka y Seiya se acostaran junto a él y encendieran el televisor durmiéndose casi en el acto abrazado a la rubia quien lo beso y lloró nuevamente prometiéndole hacer lo posible porque no sufra más penurias.  
Haruka intentó cambiarle el oso destruido por el otro pero entre sueños él lo apretó diciendo que se lo dio su mamá para que no lo dejara nunca.  
Seiya le aconsejó a la rubia permitirle llevar el oso hasta que el niño mismo sea quien decida abandonarlo.  
Los padres y el hermano de Serena bajaron al apartamento de Mina, Ikuko y Kenji descansan en la recámara de Seiya y Sammy en la que perteneciera a Fighter.  
El apartamento está silencioso…  
Zafiro sale de la recámara de sus niños ingresando a la que comparte con Serena  
-Misión cumplida, Sam duerme y la tarde es… -Serena está dormida –Nuestra  
Cierra la puerta suavemente acostándose a su lado.  
Serena despierta mirándolo fijamente  
-¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?  
-Bien, te dije que los mareos eran solo cansancio –Toma su mano besándola  
-Deberías decirle a tu madre que…  
-No hay ninguna necesidad de eso –Evade su mirada celeste. Levantándose abre la persiana de la ventana –Este mal tiempo promete quedarse por días  
-Zafiro… -La suave voz de Serena lo hace volverse –Tomemos las vacaciones que tienes vencidas, quiero estar cerca de nuestros familiares y que los niños compartan…  
-¿Lo haces por los niños y no para que mamá se entere que me he sentido mal? -Serena se levanta de la cama acercándose lentamente a él. Levanta su rostro ofreciéndole sus labios. Zafiro desciende su rostro al de ella besándola quedo. Nunca dejará de amarla –Está bien, enviaré el correo de solicitud de vacaciones a la Cancillería, con las dos semanas de permiso tengo tiempo para que me otorguen la solicitud sin necesidad de volver a Londres.  
-Gracias –Separándose de él vuelve a acostarse –Descansemos un poco antes que comience la locura nuevamente. No quiero que te enfermes  
En la recámara principal Seiya se vistió con un mono deportivo y remera, está acostado junto a Haruka  
-Nos casaremos tan pronto la tormenta pase y los caminos estén despejados, Quiero que tu hermano esté protegido dentro de un hogar verdadero –El moreno retira el cabello rubio estilo paje de su rostro –Se que no tengo una fortuna y que mi trabajo…  
-Eres todo lo que quiero –Haruka delinea la ceja oscura –Te amo Seiya, te amo a ti. Al principio me rehusé a aceptar mis sentimientos creyendo que traicionaba la memoria de Soishi, pero… Serena me hizo ver que estoy dejando pasar mi felicidad. Tú eres esa felicidad. Hakaru me hizo abrir los ojos, mi hermano y tú completarán mi vida  
Seiya se apoya en un codo inclinándose sobre ella  
-Reconozco que Mina dice toda la verdad al llamarme Némesis…  
-Ex Némesis –Lo corrige Haruka –Y alégrate, una vez me ofreció un deportivo rojo para que arrojara por un precipicio  
-Merecía que lo hicieras… conmigo dentro, pero dejando atrás el pasado, te prometo no volver a comportarme desagradable con mi hermana, porque tardé años en comprender que Mina es mi hermana, la más pequeña que se merecía my consideración y respeto.  
-Mejor cambiemos de tema o comenzaré a maldecir a tu gemela satánica y dejemos a Mina disfrutar su venganza contra el doctorcito –Haruka hala la remera introduciendo sus manos para acariciar por vez primera la piel caliente y suave de la espalda musculosa de Seiya –Por los momentos me interesa otra cosa  
-Haruka… -Seiya jadea al sentir sus manos acariciando sus glúteos  
-Quiero que me hagas el amor… ha pasado mucho tiempo que no se si recuerde…  
-Créeme, lo harás –Se inclina besando su cuello –También he esperado mucho por estar así contigo  
-Dicen que los hombres no pueden estar mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor ¿como entonces…?  
-¿Cómo hiciste tú? –Contraataca pícaro  
Haruka observa a Seiya ruborizándose al recordar sus desahogos haciéndolo reír  
-¡Oh! Eso –Completamente roja mira hacia la puerta -¿Echaste el cerrojo?  
-Así es, pero no creo que sea conveniente… -Incómodo –No tengo protección, nunca pensé que el milagro de tenerte en mis brazos se realizara en medio de una tormenta  
-Tu hermana menor me dejó un regalito cuando vino a visitarme, no me dejó verlo hasta que se marchó apenada diciéndome que disfrutara mi obsequio –Señala la gaveta de su mesa de noche Seiya se estira sobre la rubia abriendo la gaveta y extrayendo una bolsa blanca con una inscripción  
"Advierto que nunca los he usado porque… no les importa, los tengo desde que los repartieron en la universidad en el día mundial de la lucha contra el sida. Haruka abre tu entendimiento y disfruta mi obsequio. De nada"  
-Vaya, vaya, si mi padrastro ve esto morirá… -Tiembla cuando Haruka besa su pecho  
-¿Seguirás perdiendo el tiempo? –Sube la remera a la vez que lo acaricia con las palmas  
-¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?  
-Húmedo, caliente y esperándote –Lo provoca divertida  
-¡No me refiero a eso! –Pero eleva su libido sintiéndose tensar en el acto –Me refiero a los dolores…  
-Ahora me duele algo y requiere de tu ayuda –Con voz sensual sigue jugando con el moreno acariciando su erección por encima de la tela  
-Teniente… -Seiya le advierte con los dientes apretados  
-¿Si mi Coronel? –Con sumo cuidado levanta una pierna acariciando sus gemelos –Estoy bien pero comienzo a enojarme  
Seiya ve reverente los ojos verdes  
-¡Cómo te amo! -Inclinándose la besa permitiéndose por fin entregarse a ella  
Mete su mano por debajo del suéter tocando la piel suave, Alejándose lo suficiente toma la prenda y junto a la camiseta la pasa por sobre la cabeza de la rubia arrojándolas descuidado al piso  
Observa hambriento los senos descubiertos y la piel lisa de su estómago plano. Dos años atrás Haruka cedió por fin a la sugerencia de sus padres entró al quirófano donde le borraron la cicatriz producto de la intervención que le hicieran en Irak para salvar su vida.  
Haruka no logra leer la expresión de su rostro sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida  
-¡No te gusto! –Con deseos de llorar cubre sus senos con las palmas –Yo… -ruborizada cierra los ojos  
-Eres hermosa mi amor –Suavemente Seiya le habla acercándose besando el dorso de sus manos antes de de retirarlas –Toda tú eres hermosa –Inclinándose besa sus labios temblorosos obligándole a responderle para luego deslizarse por su cuello  
Haruka lo abraza acariciando los músculos fuertes de la espalda de Seiya perdiendo el aliento cuando él lame sus aureolas antes de atrapar una y sorberla para hacerle lo mismo a la otra.  
Haruka se muerde un labio intentando no gritar al sentir que cada succión afecta sus nervios llevando sensaciones ya olvidadas hasta su intimidad.  
Mueve las piernas suavemente evitando que el dolor vuelva, lamentando no poder ser más activa. Hala a Seiya por el cabello atrayendo su boca a la de ella besándolo, acariciando con su lengua la de él. Sus manos trabajan deslizando el pantalón de Seiya hacia abajo, dejando sus caderas cubiertas solo por un calzoncillo oscuro  
-Hazme el amor ya, por favor… No me tortures mi vida –Suplica la rubia gimiendo cuando él la toca por arriba de su pantalón de pijama –Seiya…  
-Todo a su tiempo, a su hora –Seductor se arrodilla frente a Haruka despojándola con sumo cuidado del resto de la ropa, mirando delirante el rubio vello – Como lo dije antes… Eres hermosa  
Besa su abdomen subiendo nuevamente hasta sus senos mientras su mano busca darle placer a Haruka, acariciándola, arrancando de su garganta jadeos suplicantes. Usa sus dedos para ayudarla, que no sufra cuando lo reciba.  
Ella está cerrada, su intimidad le confirma que tiene más de tres años sin hacer el amor por lo que tendrá que tratarla como si fuera su primera vez.  
Ahogando su propio deseo le da a ella todo su amor, acariciándola…  
-Seiya… por favor –Susurra las palabras deseando gritarlas. Haruka busca con sus manos su masculinidad liberándolo –No puedo… -El grito de su clímax es ahogado por la boca masculina que cubre la suya.  
Seiya la acaricia hasta que Haruka se relaja,  
-¿Estás bien? –La interroga besando sus labios temblorosos  
-Me hiciste trampa –Pero asiente, sonriente abre los ojos  
Seiya ríe, vuelve a besar su cuerpo volviendo a despertar en ella el deseo  
-Ese fue el aperitivo –La besa apasionado, sintiendo placer cuando Haruka muerde su labio inferior –Te amo Teniente  
-Yo te amo a ti mi fisioterapista –Ruborizada observa que él termina de desnudarse protegiéndose –Seiya, yo…  
-Lo se, seré cuidadoso –le promete acomodándose entre sus piernas, acariciando sus rodillas deslizando sus manos hasta sus caderas –Si sientes molestia me avisas de inmediato  
-No es para tanto… -Disfruta al sentirlo en su humedad  
-Todo lo que implique tu salud es importante para mí –Acariciando su cadera la mira a los ojos - si sufres yo sufriré contigo, si eres feliz, yo también lo seré, así es mi amor por ti Haruka, mi corazón lo tienes en tus manos desde que te conocí  
-¡Oh Seiya! –Abrazándose a él disfruta al sentir su piel caliente junto a la de ella –Perdóname porque en mi necedad no veía que te hacía daño…  
-Eso es pasado, lo importante es el ahora… -Mientras habla la mira a los ojos invadiéndola con lentitud, una lentitud agonizante –Tu, yo, nuestros cuerpos unidos como lo están nuestros corazones  
Haruka cierra los ojos sintiendo dolor mientras Seiya la invade, aprieta los dientes hasta que él la penetra completamente, el placer borra toda incomodidad. Abriendo los ojos se concentra en las pupilas azules.  
Juntos comienzan a moverse, al principio las embestidas fueron suaves, con la tensión de aguantar hasta el final tanto ardor, Seiya la penetra una y otra vez, besándola, atrapando su lengua.  
La tensión en el cuerpo de Haruka comienza a apoderarse de su feminidad hasta que ahogando un grito arquea la cabeza y entierra las uñas en la espalda de Seiya quien al sentir los músculos femeninos apretándolo se deja llevar…

Chapter 28

Todos están reunidos en la sala de Haruka.  
Los niños juegan bajo el árbol navideño riendo cada vez que Yaten enciende la nariz que Mina le "obsequió" y mueve la cabeza haciendo que suenen los cascabeles escondidos en el gorro de reno.  
Yaten al principio se sintió ridículo al ponerse la parafernalia, pero al escuchar los gritos de los niños que corrieron por sus gorros navideños y la alegría con se acercaron a tocar los cuernos y reír cada vez que él graciosamente movía la cabeza olvidó que estaba siendo castigado y se sintió un pequeño más pidiendo junto con los niños villancicos. Sam vestida con un conjunto rojo y blanco de gamusa ríe cuando él pronuncia torpemente palabras en inglés solo para escuchar su risa de ardillita.  
-¡Vaya! –Mina exclamó al verlo disfrutar de su papel de "Rodolfo el reno" mientras come la pizza casera que le trajo compartiéndola solo con los mellizos pese a las protestas de sus padres -¡Quién lo diría! –Nunca lo imaginó rodeado de niños, su carisma y espontaneidad los atrae  
La siesta sentó a todos de maravilla, La Teniente durmió feliz en brazos del moreno quien solo la abrazó y miró velando su sueño, dando gracias por el milagro que se hizo esa mañana…  
Serena y Zafiro abrazados en una esquina del sofá ven sospechosos a Haruka y Seiya que sonríen sentados frente a ellos. Haruka, recostada en el hombro de Seiya lleva unas graciosas pantuflas de oso que Mina le regaló, una camiseta militar y mono de múltiples bolsillos, saca de ellos caramelos suaves cada vez de uno de los mellizos hace el intento de caminar hacia ella.  
Los visitantes se mantienen rezagados en la mesa del comedor donde Ikuko acomodó una fuente de frutos secos y uvas. Tiene en el horno dos pollos para servir con arroz y ensalada de verduras. Por recomendación médica Haruka no puede comer carnes rojas, aunque de vez en cuando se escapa al Burguer con Mina y Hotaru ganándose regaños de Ikuko y Seiya cuando alguna de las imprudentes la delata.  
Kenji se encargó nuevamente de preparar el ponche caliente, haciendo una crema de vainilla para Haruka, la oficial no bebe licor ni fuma, desde pequeña se prometió no hacer lo que su madre hacía y es una de las cualidades que Ikuko apoyó y aplaudió.  
Hotaru y Setsuna los acompañan. Mina que no quiso explicar cómo ni por qué, conoce todos toda la red de laberintos subterráneos que comunican a los tres edificios y que se usan para la red eléctrica y como posible vía de escape en caso de avalancha. Malachite quedó varado en un hotel de Tokio prometiéndole a su esposa volver tan pronto mejoren las condiciones y el aeropuerto sea reabierto.  
Suena el timbre insistentemente.  
-¿Quién será ahora? -Sammy abre hallando a Ayame feliz con una botella de vino una mano y bombones rellenos en la otra  
-¡Llegó la mejor abuela del mundo! –Grita la madre de Zafiro y Amy riendo cuando Sam y Yat corren a recibirla. Samuel grita exigiendo atención y Zafirito quiere que Amiko lo cargue -¡Santo cielo! - Observa pasmada a Hakaru y luego a Haruka -¿Dónde tenías escondido a tu hijo Teniente?  
Seiya y Haruka se tensan abrazando a Hakaru cuando se les acerca asustado por la nueva visita.  
Amy y Zafiro se ven preocupados, se suponía que su madre estaba enclaustrada en el hospital sin poder moverse debido a la tormenta y aparece allí.  
Taiki se acerca a Amiko que tiene en brazos a Zafirito y a Tomatsu para distraerlos preguntándoles como están las estadísticas en cuanto a la calidad de la educación en las zonas más remotas de Japón.  
-Mamá –Amy se levanta de la silla donde enseñaba a Hotaru términos fisiológicos -¡Qué bueno que llegas, necesito mostrarte algo! -Le quita las cosas de las manos dándoselas a Sammy y se dirige hacia su apartamento -Necesito que te sientes y escuches lo que tengo que decirte, una vida depende de esto…  
Comienza a narrarle todo lo sucedido desde la mañana, la aparición de las personas del gobierno con el hermano de Haruka, la farsa que Seiya y la rubia viven para que no se lleven al niño debido a la discapacidad de ella, sobre todo debe aparentar comportarse como que ellos tienen tiempo casados.  
-¡Cielos! ¿Me perdí todo eso? -Se queja bebiendo un vaso de sidra. Tocan a la puerta; Zafiro se acerca a ellas con el pequeño Samuel en brazos –Perdona hijo por no saludarte, es que esto me tiene impactada –Se levanta besándolo  
-Todos estamos igual, lo bueno es que Seiya y Haruka por fin reconocieron que se quieren y se casarán para solicitar en adopción al niño  
-¿No les parece extraño que sean tan parecidos? Por un momento pensé que era su hijo  
-Así me lo pareció pero no quise inmiscuirme –Amy asiente  
-Deben ser hijos del mismo padre –Ayame toma a Samuel en brazos –Haruka deberá solicitar un perfil de ADN para conocer cuantos alelos tienen en común, a mi parecer la madre biológica de la Teniente mantuvo coito con el mismo hombre que la embarazó por primera vez.  
-Quiere decir que es muy probable que sean hermanos y no medio hermanos –Zafiro comprende toda la terminología, es hermano e hijo de dos médicos.  
-¿Cómo llegaste aquí si estabas en el Hospital? –Amy sirve un vaso de sidra a su hermano y otro para ella  
Ayame sonríe traviesa  
-Eso pregúntenselo al bello y corpulento paramédico que me trajo arriesgando su vida por mí  
Sus sorprendidos hijos la ven  
-¿Paramédico? –Zafiro se ahoga  
-¿Bello? ¿Hombre? -Amy cree que su madre está siendo afectada por la tormenta -¿Dónde se supone que está?  
Ayame mira hacia arriba encogiéndose de hombros  
-¿Lo tienes en el apartamento? –Zafiro se enoja  
-¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Qué lo echara de regreso a la ciudad? ¡No saben cuanto nos costó cruzar el puente! –Sale con su nieto dejando a sus hijos contrariados –Eso es para que tu papá duerma esta noche en su cama como buen niño –Le dice al pequeño que sonríe mostrándole el árbol encendido -¡He vuelto! –Sonríe asintiendo a la pareja dando a entender que está de su lado  
-¿Cómo está doctora? –Yaten sonriente se quita la nariz pero la regresa a su lugar cuando Mina carraspea  
-¡Yaten! - Sorprendida entrega el niño a Kenji recibiendo una taza de ponche -¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo terminas la especialización?  
-Dentro de seis meses seré oficialmente pediatra y volveré a casa –Sonriente observa a Mina que evade su mirada  
-¡No escucho la diversión! –Dice la rubia sarcástica –A ver niños, pidan al payaso que les haga trucos  
Ayame la mira fascinada, sabía que ocurriría algo así… o la muerte del joven. Amiko y Tamotsu ríen al escuchar el gruñido del peliplateado.  
-¡Si! –Yat salta de alegría -¡Juguemos al burrito tío Yaten!  
Todo vuelve a la normalidad, Zafiro regresa con Serena hablándole al oído sorprendiéndola  
-¿Es cierto que tiene un hombre en su apar…? –Serena grita pero Zafiro le cubre la boca  
-¡Ya veo que mi hijo no guarda secreto! –Alejándose del árbol Ayame lo mira molesta –Es cierto, el paramédico que me trajo junto a "su esposa" paramédico también ella –Enfatiza –Están arriba descansando, terminaron su guardia al igual que yo y se ofrecieron traerme y gentilmente les di posada hasta que pase la tormenta  
-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Amy es quien enojada pregunta -¡Ya iba a enviar a Taiki para que lo echara…!  
-¿Yo por qué? –El castaño se queja –No importa lo que haga mi suegra, la apoyo  
-Eso si es un yerno sabio que ama su vida –La doctora levanta la taza a modo de brindis  
-¿Crees que tienes al mejor? –Ikuko bromea –Yo soy la ganadora, con dos yernos y una futura nuera  
-Lo mismo digo con mi nuera –Se enfrascan en una discusión que hacen reír a todos siendo ganadora Ikuko cuando le dedica una canción a Kenji…  
Rato después todos a la mesa después que los niños comieran primero, Tamotsu interroga disimuladamente a Seiya  
-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se dedica señor Kou?  
-Soy Fisioterapista y trabajo en el hospital General de Kurobe –Calmado responde mientras acerca un poco de ensalada a Haruka –La doctora Ayame Kou es la Directora del nosocomio y a pesar que el área de rehabilitación es independiente mensualmente rinde cuentas a la administración del hospital.  
-Así es –Ayame asiente –El doctor Kou es uno de los mejores de nuestra institución. Intento convencerlo para que haga la equivalencia en Medicina y expanda sus horizontes como Fisiatra.  
-Lo estoy pensando, solo tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con mi amada para repartirnos la responsabilidad con Hakaru –Seiya besa la mano de Haruka  
-Por eso no hay cuidado hijo, yo me encargaría de recoger a mi futuro nieto e la escuela y tenerlo en casa hasta que su madre cumpla su horario en la base  
-Gracias mamá Ikuko. Por cierto doctora corazón –Haruka recuerda algo dirigiéndose a Ayame –Ponme en la lista de víctimas de rehabilitación  
-¿Por fin te convenció tu amor?  
-En realidad fue mi hermano –Sonríe al decir la palabra –Quiero hacer las cosas bien, y lo primero será soportar las dolorosas torturas  
-¿Así le llamas a lo que Seiya te hace? –Mina dice inocente pensando en las veces que Seiya ha asistido a la rubia cuando se siente indispuesta, sin embargo todos ríen por los pensamientos desviados haciendo ruborizar a la pareja -¿Qué? –Pregunta intrigada, su pensamiento es que más hacerle a Yaten para cobrarle.  
Se escuchan las risas de los niños, están viendo dibujos animados en el televisor de Hakaru…

.

Tokio

Casa Chiba  
Luego de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde luchando con el generador, Darien y Fiore logran conectarlo a un switch  
Almorzaron y se sentaron frente a la chimenea, Darien tuvo que ayudar a Fiore a guardar la camioneta dentro del garaje debido a que la visibilidad y los vientos impiden el tránsito  
Ahora y con la energía eléctrica caída encendieron el generador, apagaron todas las luces y aparatos que no necesitan preparando las linternas y equipo de emergencia.  
-¿Cómo hará con la guardia? –Darien sentado frente a su hermana y Fiore sirve un poco de sake.  
La tormenta está impactando la ciudad. Postes y vallas caídos, techos arrancados y familias rescatadas y llevadas a los refugios es el panorama que impera en Tokio.  
-Antes que perdiera la señal del teléfono llamé a mamá y me pidió que no me mueva de donde estoy, hemos perdido tres paramédicos, un doctor y colaboradores de Defensa Civil a causa de los postes y árboles caídos –Acariciando las manos de su novia informa –Ella y mi hermana están atrapadas en el hospital, son muchos los pacientes que han llegado con hipotermia y heridas por objetos que los impactan.  
-¡Cielos! –Amanda tiembla mirando las ventanas.  
Darien se encargó en noviembre de poner las contraventanas e impermeabilizar el techo.  
-No se preocupe, tenemos varias recámaras desocupadas, puede dormir en una de ellas –Darien con la portátil en sus piernas ingresa a la página de emergencias –Dicen que el temporal durará veinticuatro horas más, para la mañana de navidad habrá pasado la tormenta  
-Me alegro, sería muy desagradable que los pequeños no puedan disfrutar su día y los vecinos no compartan –Fiore opina –Mi hermana y su esposo viajarían a esquiar a Kurobe pero gracias a esto… -Calla al recordar lo sucedido tres años atrás –Lo siento no quise…  
-Descuide –Con voz grave Darien le resta importancia -¿Quiere más sake?  
Amanda suspira, Darien no logra superar su error y las consecuencias…  
Al día siguiente la tempestad continuó imperando hasta pasadas las siete de la noche, repentinamente como había surgido desapareció saliendo las máquinas quitanieves salieron a despejar las vías y los obreros voluntarios talaron los árboles caídos permitiendo la libre circulación primero a los paramédicos y Guardia Nacional con contingente que ayudó a los atrapados en sus casas.  
Fiore se despidió regresando al hospital a ayudar con los pacientes que llegan prometiéndole a Amanda acompañarla a la tumba de sus padres cuando la normalidad regrese a la ciudad…

Kurobe

25 de Diciembre  
Sam despierta y colocándose las pantuflas sale a la sala donde ve un montón de regalos bajo el árbol cubriendo su boca por la enorme cantidad de ellos, saltando de alegría se acerca y corre al pasillo volviendo al árbol para correr nuevamente a la recámara de sus padres tocando desesperada  
-¡Papi, mami, papi, ven, ven! –Salta y toca al mismo – ¡Mami, mami, mami!  
-¡¿Qué sucede mi niña?! Serena se levanta asustada abriendo la puerta queriendo arrodillarse, pero la niña no le da tiempo la hala  
-¡Ven, ven, ven! –Emocionada y casi llorando Sam salta señalando a la sala  
Zafiro asustado se levanta pero al ver a Sam comprende en el acto lo que sucede  
-¡Vamos a ver que trajo Santa!  
-¡Si, si, si, si! –Salta feliz y corre a la puerta de Hakaru -¡Karu, Karu, Karu! ¡Ven, ven ven!  
-¿Qué pasa? –Haruka envuelta en una bata acolchada sale apoyada del bastón  
-¡Tía ven! – Samantha corre hacia la sala gritando feliz  
Hakaru se levanta restregándose los ojos pero abre la boca admirado al ver los obsequios  
-¡Regalos! – Corre hacia Sam que rodea y se agacha para ver hasta donde llegan los regalos  
-¡Muchos galos! – Grita Sam -¡Mami, mami, mami, mami! -Corre a buscarla  
Serena apenas tiene tiempo de lavarse los dientes cuando es halada por su hija  
-¡Voy mi amor! –Dobla la voz como su hija riendo al verla excitada -¿Quieres tostadas?  
-¡No! ¡Galos! –Ikuko y Kenji aparecen en la puerta grabando la reacción de los niños  
-¡No puede ser! –Kenji lamenta -¡Nos ganaron!  
Riendo Seiya ya estaba grabando, quiere hacer un video de respaldo en caso que alguien quiera sabotear el proceso de adopción de Hakaru  
-Ya lo estoy haciendo, y créame que por este instante es que dicen los niños son dueños de la navidad  
-Así es –Haruka recostada en la pared atesora ese instante. Es feliz que el niño tenga lo que ella no gozó hasta la adolescencia -¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente? –Ninguno le presta atención  
-¡Mira esa "blíqueta" (bicicleta) -Sam señala el rincón  
-¡Autos!  
Zafiro y Serena buscan a los gemelos despertándolos suavemente. Brincan emocionados en los brazos de sus padres al ver tanto colorido… Hasta que Samuel voltea halando la bata de su madre  
-Alguien tiene hambre –Serena se retira a cambiarle el pañal y alimentarlo  
-¡Ya…! –Mina que escapó a su apartamento en un descuido de Yaten sube con galletas de canela y pastel de frutos secos bañado en chocolate -¡Estos niños son madrugadores! –Siente un beso en la mejilla entrando Yaten sonriente -¡Tú…! –Ikuko le arrebata las cosas antes que se las aviente a Yaten  
-Vengo por mi segundo reto –Le entrega el libro "El Conde de Montecristo" –Te lo compré hace tres años, el día antes que me mandaras al diablo… -Pierde la sonrisa –Desde entonces me acompaña, con el deseo casi imposible que me dieras la oportunidad de…  
Mina niega con la cabeza, le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios  
-Hagamos una tregua hoy –Seca una lágrima traidora –Por los niños olvidemos todo… solo por hoy –Voltea hacia Haruka que con dificultad se sienta en la alfombra -¿Qué me trajo Santa?  
Sin soltar el libro se sienta junto a Zafiro que sostiene a Zafirito mientras le entrega un obsequio a la niña, el pequeño se libera y quiere gatear bajo el árbol pero Yaten lo atrapa  
-Pa… -señala un obsequio en especial –ma…  
-Tiene razón, es el de él –Su padre se lo alcanza  
Kenji toma fotografías y Seiya graba las expresiones de felicidad de Haruka y Hakaru antes de hacer lo mismo con Sam y Zafirito  
-¡Mi mejor navidad! –Es lo que logra decir con la voz quebrada haciendo que Haruka le sonría feliz  
-Nuestra mi amor, nuestra ¿Cierto Hakaru? –El pequeño solo asiente sin poder creer que tantas cosas sean suyas.  
Zafiro y Sammy no escatimaron gastos cuando Serena pidió que le compraran los obsequios al pequeño, nunca, en toda su vida había tenido tanto. Haciendo pucheros se lanza sobre Haruka y rompe a llorar…  
-¡Te quiero!  
-También te quiero mi niño, también te quiero… -Susurra sin poder contener las lágrimas  
-Listo, alimentado ya cambiado –Serena acomoda a Samuel entre Haruka y Sam observando silenciosa  
Seiya y Kenji dejan plasmada cada una de las emociones…

Chapter 29

Luego de obligar a los niños a comer y abrigarlos bien, Ikuko y Kenji junto a Sammy se fueron a la ciudad a revisar la casa y buscar todo lo que tiene para el almuerzo.  
Amiko y Tamotsu se marcharon a la estación de trenes al conocer que las vías fueron despejadas, quedaron en regresar en el mes de enero para verificar que el niño ya está estudiando, su salud ha mejorado y con los documentos de adopción, quedó asentado en el acta que llevaron que el pequeño está rodeado de doctores y sus familiares gozan de buena posición social.  
Haruka le dijo a Tamotsu que en cuanto pueda viajará a Tokio para entrevistarse con el supuesto padre del niño, quien está en una celda de máxima seguridad desde que intentara asesinar a Yü Tenoh en la última visita que le hiciera en prisión.  
Por su parte Ayame despidió a los paramédicos que la llevaron a casa posesionándose de los gemelos, mientras Sam y Hakaru juegan en el apartamento de Yat.  
Mina sigue evadiendo a Yaten, ya encontró un nuevo castigo y revisa entre las cosas de Seiya para llevar a cabo su plan a pesar que declaró tregua.  
Zafiro y Seiya ocupados con el resto de los hombres del edificio despejan el estacionamiento al aire libre para sacar los vehículos a la intemperie y permitir a los niños jugar dentro del estacionamiento techado, protegiéndolos así del aire helado; Serena aprovecha para interrogar a Haruka mientras adelantan los preparativos del almuerzo.  
-¿Tienes algo que decir?  
Haruka irónica la mira, ya estaba esperando esto  
-Si –Toma aire antes de hablar apresurada - quiero estar en Hawai tumbada en una poltrona frente a la playa bebiendo piña colada –Ruborizada la evade  
-¡Otra vez con eso! –Serena se enoja -¿Comenzarás a beber licor? ¡Porque si lo recuerdas esa bebida lleva…!  
-¡Ya se que lleva licor! –Explota –Y por si no lo recuerdas –Repite las palabras de Serena – ¡Es mi manera de decir "cambia el tema"!  
Serena aplaude  
-Y si quieres cambiar el tema es que… -Grita de júbilo -¡Tú y Seiya ya consumaron…!  
-¿Qué crees que hacen un hombre y una mujer en la cama? –Levanta una ceja hablando sarcásticamente - ¿Jugar Monopolio?  
Serena se ruboriza  
-Es posible –Asiente –Si quieres hacer el amor pero no puedes porque tienes la menst…  
-¡No necesitas explicarte! Estuve casada antes que tú –Termina de cortar los vegetales y los guarda en tazones por separado  
-¿Y?  
-¿Y Qué? –Se sujeta al bastón caminando hacia la nevera  
-¿Qué tal es? –La pregunta de Serena la deja sin habla.  
Haruka solo puede mirarla sorprendida  
-¿Me preguntas si…?  
Tocan suavemente a la puerta salvándola de un interrogarlo muy revelador. Sin prestar atención a la expresión pícara de Serena camina hacia la puerta encontrando a Hakaru y Sam con sus juguetes  
-Yat se enojó porque no cambié mi carro nuevo por el suyo –Hakaru hace pucheros mientras habla  
-No… -La niña interviene –nada más quiere jugar  
Serena deja sus quehaceres lavándose las manos y acercándose a los niños  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Parece que a Hakaru está siendo territorial  
-Como me sucedió a mí cuando tu mamá me regaló mi primer juego de mesa y lo escondí sin abrirlo para que nadie lo tocara – Haruka ríe divertida, toma la mano del niño y se dirige a sofá donde se sientan -¿Qué sucedió?  
-Yat dijo que quería ver y jugar con mi auto y le dije que no, quiso cambiarme el suyo pero yo quiero este porque fue el que Santa me obsequió –Con los ojos cristalizados y voz temblorosa el pequeño rubio explica  
-¡Mi niño! –Haruka lo abraza contra su pecho –Él solo quiere compartir y admirar tu auto, en ningún momento te lo va a quitar  
Yat y Amy aparecen en la puerta, el pequeño peliplateado  
-Buenos días chicas, hubo un mal entendido y mi hijo se siente mal por eso…  
Minutos después ya está arreglado el asunto.  
Breetai llamó a Haruka para conocer como está después de la nevada. Haruka le dio las novedades siendo felicitada. Su amigo ofreció llevar el almuerzo del día siguientes para conocer al pequeño Hakaru.  
Ese día fue divertido hasta para los mellizos que no quisieron dormir la siesta, Zafirito gateó por todo el apartamento buscando que romper, Samuel lloró por los juguetes ajenos teniendo su padre que salir a pasearlo en la bicicleta de Sam.  
-Tu madre se enojará pero es mi deber hacerlo –Confiesa conmovido –No podría soportar la pena si me negaran el derecho a verlos, a conocerlos  
Desde antes de volver ha estado pensándolo, ser padre es lo más maravilloso que pudo ocurrirle y desde que leyó el informe que le facilitara Haruka y que Serena se negó siempre a ver supo que lo ocurrido entre su esposa y el padre biológico de Sam fue algo que en otras circunstancias no hubiera sucedido.  
Quiere darle la oportunidad a Darien Chiba de conocer a su hija.  
Indagó en su vida y no halló nada fuera de lugar, La muerte trágica de sus padres, tener que criar a su hermana y hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, la atroz vejación de la joven son los únicos eventos resaltantes en la investigación. Si no hubiera conocido a Serena jamás hubiera sabido de alguna acción desleal del hombre.  
Enloqueció al conocer la situación de la chica y tomó decisiones equivocadas dañando a su paso a una inocente y haciéndose daño él mismo.  
Su acción le valió la pérdida de la mujer que amaba y de su hija, la que lleva el apellido Black y que Zafiro ama como suya.  
Serena es su esposa y está seguro que Darien no querrá entrometerse entre ellos, que respetará la relación armoniosa que tienen.  
Sonríe moviendo la cabeza.  
La vida es irónica, gracias a la torpeza de Darien él puede tener a la mujer que ama, le hace el amor casi todas las noches y es correspondido sin que en los arrebatos de pasión ella lo haya nombrado jamás por otro nombre que no sea el suyo; dándole los hijos más bellos y la felicidad que cualquiera desearía tener.  
Serena es su vida y cuando le presente su hija a Darien le dejará claro eso.  
-Pa-pa –Samuel llama su atención, parece cansado  
Lo toma en brazos y sujeta la bicicleta.  
-Es lo mejor –Besando la mejilla regordeta de su pequeño decide llamar a la operadora y pedir el teléfono de residencia de los Chiba, eso es sencillo, lo difícil será llevar a Serena a Tokio y que permita que Sam conozca a su verdadero padre…

.-  
Tokio  
Cementerio  
Los hermanos Chiba se inclinan y colocan un ramo de rosas rojas en la lápida de Samantha Chiba y claveles en la de Endymion Chiba antes de destapar una botella de sake y servir dos vaso colocándolos junto a las flores.  
Fiore silencioso los mira, recibe un vaso con sake  
-Mamá, papá –Amanda habla suavemente -Les presento a mi futuro esposo, Fiore Kimiro, es doctor responsable que salvó la vida de Darien –Sin poder arrodillarse frente a las tumbas por el exceso de nieve se inclina ligeramente levantando ligeramente su vaso -Salud  
-Salud –Repiten los hombres bebiendo de un trago el sake  
Darien ayuda a su hermana con los envases de la comida favorita de sus padres, le entrega dos que Amanda coloca junto al sake y comen compartiendo con el galeno los recuerdos que tienen de sus padres  
Después y con las manos unidas elevan una oración  
Los hermanos piden sin darse cuenta el mismo deseo, conocer al hijo de Darien, compartir con él y que Serena ya no lo odie  
Fiore por su parte clama que Amanda termine de sanar psicológicamente y que su cuerpo revierta el daño, que su organismo si tenga la posibilidad de albergar una vida.  
Más tarde se marchan a la casa sin ver la mariposa que extrañamente y fuera de temporada se para sobre las rosas…

.  
Kurobe

Michiru y Breetai son recibidos por Haruka  
-Bienvenidos –Sonriente les dice deseando cargar al bebé –Adelante  
-Gracias –No es la primera vez que Michiru visita el lugar, estuvo en varias oportunidades, todas con su esposo, es la tercera vez que asisten desde que el niño nació -¿Cómo te has sentido?  
-Gracias a mi fisioterapista personal no estoy peor –Sonriente se encoge de hombros  
-Te lo dije hace un año pero no me escuchaste –Breetai las acompaña hasta el sofá –Soishi te envió a Kou para que te protegiera  
Haruka suspira  
-Soishi… -Observa la imagen –Precisamente por él temía darle una oportunidad a Seiya. Tengo miedo de perderlo… -Mueve la cabeza –Se que parezco tonta pero…  
-Amaste mucho a tu esposo  
Haruka asiente, Por Soishi tuvo un amor bello, puro, hasta de protección. Pero el amor hacia Seiya es mucho más grande, no sabe como explicarlo pero Seiya es esa parte con la que nació pero que le había sido arrebatada. Se siente segura con él.  
Los años anteriores se debatió entre ese amor que iba creciendo y la lealtad a su difunto esposo. No ver a Seiya los días de terapia que él tenía libres era como si le faltara el aire.  
Soportaba los masajes dolorosos solo por sentir sus manos en su espalda. Los primeros meses no tuvo sensibilidad en los miembros inferiores y sin embargo verlo en su papel de terapista, moviendo sus articulaciones para que no se atrofiaran eran suficientes para ella.  
Ni siquiera la intervención de Fighter en querer sabotear su creciente amistad logró apagar el deseo de ver a Seiya. El primer conato de sensibilidad en sus piernas fue justo cuando él la masajeaba, celebraron comiendo unas hamburguesas de pollo. Allí fue que comenzó a permitirle la confianza de visitarla a su apartamento, de ayudarla con los guisos sin saber que Mina era la que le daba las recetas para que se luciera.  
Las dos noches anteriores han sido una luna de miel para ellos. Seiya la ha amado con ternura siendo cuidadoso ante cualquier calambre o debilidad que ella sienta. Había olvidado lo que es dormir abrazada, sentir el palpitar del corazón amado, ser despertada para amarse. Mueve la cabeza preguntándose por qué se estaba negando vivir.  
-La tierra llamando a Haruka –Bromea Breetai  
-Lo siento –Se disculpa ruborizada -¿Qué me decías?  
-Te preguntaba donde están el niño y Seiya  
-Hakaru está jugando con Sam y Yat, Seiya intenta salvar a su primo de Mina –Sonríe  
La última locura de Mina es obligar a Yaten a caminar en calzoncillos por media hora en la carretera, solo calzoncillos, zapato, medias y guantes, de lo contrario seguirá negándose a hablar con él  
-¡Tía! –Samantha entra corriendo a la sala -¡Mira mi muñeca! ¡Fue Karu!  
Michiru abre la boca sorprendida al ver a la niña, es el retrato de Darien. Va a preguntar quien es pero Serena sale de la alcoba con Samuel  
-Alimentado y cambiado –Con el cabello rubio suelto y un conjunto Jeans de pantalón y blusa, Serena se acerca a los visitantes -¿Cómo le va General?  
-Llámame Breetai por favor –le dice cortes haciendo una reverencia -Te presento a mi esposa  
-Es un placer -Michiru repite la reverencia sin dejar de ver a Sam  
-Creo haberla visto  
-Por supuesto enana –Haruka intenta colocarle el brazo a la muñeca –El día que el desgraciado de… -Observa de reojo a Sam –El primer día que fui a terapia, ella junto con Seiya fue mi terapista  
-¡Oh si! –Serena hace memoria obviando el insulto dirigido a Darien –Es una alegría saber que sobrevivió a esta necia –Ríe alejándose de Haruka con Samuel, Zafiro aparece  
-Mamá quiso quedarse un rato con Zafirito, quiere que le suba a los otros niños para darles el almuerzo ¿Quieres ir Sam?  
-Con Karu –Asiente olvidando que estaba disgustada -¡Karu vamos! –Grita corriendo hacia la puerta  
Hakaru sale de su escondite con las manos unidas, no fue su intención dañar la muñeca  
-No lo hice…  
-No pasa nada mi niño –Con voz suave Haruka le dice mostrándole la muñeca reparada –Ve con Sam  
-¿Estás segura que no es hijo tuyo y de Soishi? –Breetai la interroga incrédulo. El parecido del niño con Haruka es impresionante, Haruka solo sonríe negando con la cabeza  
-No sabes cuanto lo hubiera deseado, mi hermanito será mi hijo y de Seiya… -Suspira -¿Cierto Hakaru? –Le pregunta al niño que asiente feliz, ha adquirido mayor confianza  
-Recuerda decirle a tu mamá que no les de azúcar refinada antes del almuerzo –Serena le advierte a su esposo entregándole a Samuel  
-Así es, Hakaru debe ir al pediatra tan pronto como pasen las fiestas y no quiero que el médico me hale de las orejas –Haruka le aconseja –Ya de por si El doctor casi difunto me recomendó ciertos cuidados  
-Deberías defenderlo de Mina para que cuando vuelva a casa sea el médico personal de tu hermano –Recomienda Zafiro –Vamos con la abuela niños  
-¡Yo quiero tostadas! – Sam grita feliz  
-¿También yo? –Hakaru la toma de la mano saliendo juntos  
-Si también tú –Se escucha la vocecita en el pasillo  
Zafiro voltea hacia Haruka  
-Creo que entre tú y yo habrán problemas por ellos dos  
Todos ríen divertidos  
-Apoyaré a Hakaru desde hoy –Haruka dice retadora –Tú vigila a tu hija, que no se escape del jardín de infancia ni invite a mi niño a pasear en su bicicleta.  
-¿Escaparse? Le colocaré un rastreador GPS a ella y una alarma anti-Karu como le llama  
Todos ríen ante la primera discusión fingida a causa de los hijos  
-Pero no negarás que tu hija heredó el buen gusto de su madre –Serena responde haciendo que él piense con los ojos entrecerrados –Tengo un esposo guapo y…  
-Estar cerca de Mina te enseña a tener las mejores respuestas para acallar una discusión –La interrumpe tomándola de la mano  
-Así es –Caminan hacia la puerta dejando a Haruka con sus invitados –Cuida que los niños no le toquen la cristalería a tu mamá  
-Ya me encargué de poner todo a salvo, Zafirito y Samuel están seguros –Inclinándose la besa antes de desaparecer  
Michiru solo puede observarlos. Quiere llamar a Amanda para decirle que Serena y la hija de Darien regresaron a Japón…

Chapter 30

Un hombre intenta convencer a la testaruda de su hermana  
-Por favor Mina ¿Qué ganarás matándolo? –A pesar de estar bien abrigado, siente como el frío traspasa las ropas haciéndolo temblar  
-No se morirá, es una plaga inmortal –Con la nariz roja responde  
Mina y Seiya miran a Yaten que está amoratado del frío parado en medio de la nieve en calzoncillos y por ropa solo zapatos y guantes  
-Perdónalo ya por favor y te prometo ayudarte a estudiar en tus exámenes  
La rubia ve a Yaten nuevamente apreciando su anatomía  
-Tiene buen cuerpo el doctorcito, mira esos pectorales y ese abdomen plano – Sonríe a sus anchas -¿Es futbolista?  
-Mina… -Seiya comienza a preocuparse por la salud de su primo  
-¿No tienes que ir a cuidar que mi cuñadrastra esté bien?  
Su hermano gruñe  
-¡Yaten enfermará! ¿Y entonces qué? ¿A quien torturarás? ¿Quién se levantará a atender a los niños mientras duermes o estás en la universidad? –Mina va a protestar pero él la calla -¡No te hagas la ofendida que estoy a tanto de tu amor por él! ¡Una de las razones por las que Fighter y yo hacíamos que Yaten te molestara era porque sabíamos que te gustaba! Era nuestra manera de…  
-¿De qué? –Le pregunta enojada  
-De hacerte daño –Responde apenas audible –No comprendíamos que como nosotros tú también sufrías…  
Mina lo mira fijamente antes de ver a Yaten. El temblor de su cuerpo es visible pero no dice nada. Parece estar dispuesto a soportar el castigo de media hora, solo han pasado cinco minutos y el azul es el característico en su piel  
-Dame la colcha –Le pide a Seiya que aliviado se la entrega.  
Caminando pausadamente llega hasta Yaten que con los ojos cerrados intenta controlar el temblor de su mandíbula. Sonríe cuando al abrigarlo él abre sus ojos y fija los iris verdes en ella  
-¿Me darás la oportunidad para hablar? –Con voz temblorosa y los dientes crujiendo el joven esperanzado le pregunta  
-Vamos primero a calentarte con un buen caldo de pollo –Va a alejarse pero Yaten la detiene -¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Me darás o no la oportunidad?  
-¿Qué tal si te digo que no? –Altanera lo reta  
-No me moveré de aquí –El temblor de la voz le resta impresión pero no determinación –Hasta que me prometas hablar conmigo –Suelta la colcha haciendo que Seiya se angustie y acerque  
-¿Qué diablos sucede ahora?  
-¡No lo se! –Ahora es la rubia quien se preocupa  
-No me moveré ni vestiré hasta que Mina de su palabra de sentarse y escucharme  
-¡Morirás de hipotermia! –Seiya le grita furioso  
-¿Y qué me importa? –Su cuerpo tiembla descontrolado mientras mira a los ojos a Mina –Sin ti… sin tu perdón… no quiero vivir… Estos tres años sin verte… sin escucharte… han sido un infierno… para mí… No… estoy… dispuesto… a… a…  
-¡Está bien! – Grita Mina –Te escucharé pero por favor ¡abrígate!  
De inmediato Seiya vuelve la colcha a los hombros de su primo encaminándolo al auto  
Yaten se siente feliz por la batalla ganada, aunque no puede sonreír…

Apartamento 5-C

Serena sentada junto a Haruka le hace mimos al niño que ésta tiene en su regazo mientras "los adultos" como Haruka le dijo para que no interrumpiera, hablan.  
-¿Cuándo es la boda? –Breetai interroga a Haruka  
-Seiya quiere que sea el mismo día que abran los tribunales  
-Pero la iglesia puede ser mañana mismo –Michiru le informa sin dejar de ver a Serena –Con el acta de defunción de tu marido el sacerdote puede oficiar la ceremonia sin necesidad que pases por el juzgado  
-¿De veras? Me casé una sola vez y pensé que sería para toda la vida –Haruka responde pensativa  
-El día que por fin pude convencerla que su vida y futuro estaban junto a mí –Breetai señala a su esposa –Corrí a la iglesia a hablar con el padre y él me lo dijo  
-Y sin perder tiempo me llevó engañada a la iglesia donde tenía todo preparado, hasta los invitados sabían lo que yo no –Michiru hace un mohín ganándose una caricia en su mejilla por parte de su esposo  
-¡Estabas loca por el tipo! –Haruka le recuerda –Y soy yo la que debería quejarse, fui la madrina de bodas ataviada con un mono deportivo, en silla de ruedas y con el rostro sin una pizca de maquillaje porque el graciosito me llamó de urgencia y tuve que obligar a la doctora corazón para que fuera mi choferesa ¡Y créeme que la suegra de la enana aterra cuando conduce!  
-¡Lo se! –Michiru ríe –Una vez me invitó a almorzar, perdí el apetito al verla soltar el volante y mover las manos elocuentemente cuando conversaba mientras me miraba en vez de ver a la carretera  
-Zafiro me lo dijo desde que nos conocimos, que jamás aceptara viajar en el mismo auto con su madre al volante –Serena les dice –Mamá Ayame es muy expresiva y exagerada  
Michiru la mira y va a hablarle cuando su esposo toma la palabra  
-No cambie la conversación Teniente y de el paso de valor de una buena vez ¿O serás una liebre disfrazada de águila?  
-Ella es solo gritos y mala cara –Serena responde riendo –Como un globo que se desinfla en cuanto hay que hacer algo valiente  
-El burro hablando de orejas –Responde Haruka molesta –¡Y para cerrarte el piquito de colibrí aunque grites como cacatúa le pediré a mi fisioterapista que nos casemos mañana!  
-¿De veras?  
-Muy en serio  
-Debo estar presente para creerte  
-Serás mi madrina de bodas ¡solo para que te calles!  
-Solo si Zafiro es el padrino y mi Sam tu dama de honor  
-¡Es mi boda no la tuya!  
-Pero será dentro de cuatro días ¡Tengo que viajar a Tokio para comprarle el traje de damita más hermoso que exista y los accesorios!  
-¡Ey! ¡Será mi boda, no la tuya!  
-Y usarás un vestido de novia, nada de ropa diaria o uniforme –Se levanta impresionada -¿Y la fiesta? ¿Y los invitados?  
Haruka la mira con ojos entrecerrados  
-Respóndeme algo enana ¿Cuándo regresas a Inglaterra?  
La rubia se detiene a mirarla  
-¿Por qué?  
-¡Me casaré al día siguiente que te marches! –Responde tajante  
-¡Eres una hermana muy mala! –Apunta su nariz  
-No soy mala, solo protejo mis nervios  
-¡No te casarás mañana sino en cuatro días!  
-¡Ya te casaste! ¡Deja que lo haga cuando me de la gana!  
-¡No señora! ¿Harás llorar a mamá?  
-¡Llorará de felicidad!  
-¿Y papá? ¡Seguro querrá llevarte al altar con un buen traje!  
-¡Guarda silencio enana o no me caso!  
-¡Te casarás dentro de cuatro días y punto!  
Michiru y Breetai ríen por la discusión…

.-  
Apartamento 6-B

Mina se siente culpable mientras escucha a la madre de Yaten haciéndole una escena a su sobrino pensando que la idea fue suya  
-¿No piensan madurar jamás? -Le grita la mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos azules - ¡Es la tercera vez que lo hacen!  
-Lo siento tía, no volverá a ocurrir –Con la mirada al suelo responde  
-¡Maduren de una buena vez! –Con una bandeja se encamina a la alcoba de Yaten seguida por los otros -¡No se que tenías en la cabeza cuando te quitaste el anorak!  
Fue lo que Seiya informó tan pronto llegaron al apartamento y el peliplateado comenzó a estornudar. De saber que estaba en medio de la nieve en calzoncillos será recriminación segura  
-Solo quería recordar el frío que hace es todo –Con evidencia de un resfriado por venir Yaten responde restándole importancia.  
Aún tiembla, su nariz y ojos rojos mientras los labios continúan amoratados  
-¡Calla u olvidaré la edad que tienes y te daré la paliza que no te di antes! –Se sienta junto a él comenzando a alimentarlo –Taiki nunca me dio los dolores de cabeza que tú y tus primos me han ocasionado ¡Y te callas! –Advierte cuando Yaten intenta hablar -¿No hay nieve en Tokio niño necio?  
-La verdad señora Liu… -Mina va a confesar pero Seiya la toma del brazo  
-Es que debemos marcharnos pero volveremos cuando Yaten esté mejor. Nos vemos tía  
-Un momento –Yaten los detiene –Prometiste hablar conmigo  
-Lo haré  
El peliplateado ve a su madre  
-¿Aceptarías que me alimente?  
Liu voltea preocupada a ver a su sobrina política  
-¿No le harás ninguna de esas bromitas…?  
-¡No! ya todo está saldado… digo olvidado –Apresurada responde  
La mujer madura los ve a uno y otra sin saber que hacer, por fin suspira levantándose y cediéndole el lugar a la rubia  
-Pero los vigilaré ¿Eh? –Advierte – ¡Al primer grito te vas a tu apartamento y tú no saldrás de acá sino hasta que te marches a Tokio!  
-Descuide, no sucederá –Sentándose junto a Yaten, Mina toma la cuchara –A ver el avioncito  
Seiya y Liu los miran un instante antes de retirarse  
-Te extrañé mucho –Yaten detiene su mano  
-No es cierto, has de tener una novia esperándote…  
-No he tenido ni tendré novia a menos que seas tú  
-¡Claro que has tenido! –La chica se enoja -¿Recuerdas a Joy? Esa chica rubia que Fighter y Seiya te presentaron y con quien saliste por un año  
-Salí con ella porque me recordaba a ti, pero nunca fue mi novia. Si llegué a besarla… solo una vez y no me agradó  
-¿Eres gay? –Dolida pregunta  
-¡Por supuesto que no! –Ofendido eleva la voz bajándola de inmediato -¡No me gustó porque no eras tú! ¿No comprendes? ¡Eres la única mujer a la que he amado en estos malditos siete años!  
-¡Vaya forma de demostrarlo! –Aguanta el deseo de arrojarle la sopa al rostro -¡Aliarte con los Némesis para lastimarme!  
-Tienes razón –Reconoce –Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de estar en tu apartamento lo hacía, pero solo para verte, para estar contigo, aceptaba participar en las bromas pesadas… imagino que por idiota o tengo un problema grave de locura  
-Nunca tuviste una palabra amable para mí…  
-Porque Fighter me dijo que odiabas los elogios –Tose –Disculpa… No soy muy expresivo con las palabras dulces, ni canto serenatas, mucho menos atino a los obsequios. Pero te prometo que cambiaré, haré el esfuerzo por ser galante y detallista…  
-Intenta enamorarme  
-¿Qué?  
La rubia suspira, ha maquinado una nueva prueba, la final  
-Tienes que enamorarme con galantería y detalles si quieres de veras que te crea –Mina sentencia –Demuéstrame con hechos tus palabras  
-Me quedan solo tres días en Kurobe…  
-¿Y pensaste que con esas tontas palabras me endulzarías? –Mueve la cabeza y un dedo al mismo tiempo -Tendrás que ingeniártelas durante seis meses, es mi proposición –Le entrega la bandeja –Y no usarás a Seiya para tu beneficio o le diré a la teniente fosforito que mi ex Némesis se está portando como antes  
-Mina…  
-Prometí escucharte y lo hice, me marcho -Deseando un beso de él camina a la puerta –Buena suerte amigo. Mientras tanto estaré viendo prospectos  
Con esas palabras se retira dejando a Yaten muy, pero muy preocupado…

.  
Tokio

Un día después  
Serena abre las puertas de la residencia Tsukino permitiendo el acceso a Zafiro y Sam que lanza su gorro y entra corriendo mirando todo con curiosidad.  
-Dame tu anorak cariño –Le pide a la niña colgando el suyo en una percha y guardándolo antes de tomar el de Zafiro  
-Toma mami –Casi le arroja los guantes, las botas, la bufanda y el anorak corriendo nuevamente a inspeccionar cada detalle de la sala  
Amy se ofreció cuidar a los mellizos ganándose la furia de Haruka que advirtió que nadie robará a sus sobrinos  
-Vete tranquila que Samuel no morirá sin su leche materna –Haruka la echó del apartamento cuando a última hora no quiso dejar a los pequeños - ¡Ni que fueras a abandonarlos!  
Eso fue tres horas y media atrás.  
-¿Los niños estarán bien? –Pregunta preocupada  
-Lo están mi amor –Su esposo dice abrazándola antes de revisar las luces y el gas –Nuestros pequeños están divirtiéndose con sus primos –Da un reconocimiento a la casa donde Serena creció, es la primera vez que está allí  
-Eso espero –Busca a Sam que está frente a la mesa de la fotografías -¿Qué vez?  
-¿La niña? Toca una imagen  
-Era yo –Sonríe observando la fotografía. En ella tenía seis años y había mudado su primer diente -¿Quieres ver mi alcoba?  
-¡Si! –Entusiasmada le da la manita -¿Puedo dormir en tu cama?  
-Ahora es tuya –Serena indica mientras suben las escaleras –Yo dormiré aquí - Sus padres le sugirieron que usen la alcoba matrimonial –Y tú allí  
Sam abre la boca sorprendida al ver la alcoba rosa. Zafiro retiró las sábanas que cubrían todo.  
Serena suspira intentando mantenerse calmada. La última vez que estuvo allí fue la noche que huyó. Todo está igual, no parece haber pasado el tiempo en ese lugar  
-¡Linda! –Responde Sam completamente embelesada  
Desde el pasillo Zafiro escucha a las dos mujeres que ama. Sam no necesita tener su sangre para amarla como a los mellizos y Serena…  
Solo espera que no lo odie cuando se entere de la razón por la que decidió no regresar esa noche a Kurobe  
Conoce la dirección de Darien Chiba, irónicamente es el vecino de la calle trasera compartiendo ambas casas la misma cerca que dividen los patios  
-¿Quién quiere salir a...?  
-No creo que sea buena idea Zafiro  
-En ese caso saldré a comprar algo…  
-No conoces el barrio –Serena se acerca a abrazarlo –Ya se lo que haremos –Levanta la mano masculina viendo la hora –Hace una hora Sam debió comer, a tres calles de aquí hay un lugar donde iba a comer y espiar después de asistir a clases.  
-¿espiar? –Enarca las cejas.  
-No pienses mal, lo hacía cuando Haruka hacía de las suyas robando. Ese era el lugar donde ella gastaba los billetes en los videos juegos. Te contaré todo allá.  
-¡Vamos a comer fuera Sam! –Grita Zafiro.  
-¡Si! –Sale a encontrarse con ellos arrojándose a los brazos de Zafiro que a tiempo se inclina - ¡Vamos papi!  
-¡Vamos mi amor! –Haciéndole cosquillas caminan delante de Serena que se pregunta cómo hubiera sido Darien como padre…

Chapter 31

-¿Listo para comer fuera? –Riendo divertida Amanda le pregunta a Darien.  
El moreno se ofreció a hacer el almuerzo sin permitir que ella lo ayudara, entretenido en leer la etiqueta de la lata de alubias mientras freía los aliños no se percató que se le quemaban hasta que Amanda corrió a abrir las ventanas no llegando a tiempo y el sistema detector de humo activó las regaderas empapando la cocina y el pasillo a la sala.  
Tuvieron que subir a cambiarse rápidamente antes que el frío los atacara.  
Darien tiene días nervioso, Amanda no comprende la razón de que su hermano esté tan distraído, él aduce que es a causa de no estar trabajando, pero ella sabe que es algo más. Las líneas telefónicas no han sido restablecidas completamente por lo que no ha podido hablar con Michiru.  
Tiene la sospecha de conocer lo que le sucede a Darien, lo ve en sus ojos cada vez que pasan frente a una juguetería y él se detiene a ver los juguetes de la temporada.  
-Vamos entonces, te doy a elegir el restaurante.  
-¿Restaurante? No señor, ya estoy aburrida de estar encerrada mirando tu cara y comer en un restaurante significa más de lo mismo…  
-¡Vaya! Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor –Se mofa haciéndola reír.  
-Estamos en navidad -Entrega el anorak negro a Darien y ella toma el blanco –Quiero sentirme feliz.  
-¿Qué sugieres entonces?  
-A tres cuadras hay un local donde van las familias y los niños utilizan los videojuegos mientras los padres comen tranquilos.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque he estado inspeccionando el vecindario.  
Abordan el auto y se dirigen al lugar abarrotado de niños.  
-¿Estás segura que quieres comer aquí? Pregunta en medio de los gritos y carreras de los pequeños.  
-Así es, el Crown es el mejor lugar para disfrutar de lo que no tendremos.  
Buscan una mesa cerca de los ventanales y piden lo que la mayoría de la gente consume, hamburguesas, papas fritas y refrescos dietéticos observando a todos lados, Amanda pide también una ensalada verde. el sonido de un villancico adaptado a rock apenas se escucha por los parlantes, el estruendo de risas y gritos infantiles ahoga lo demás.  
Darien observa a todos lados.  
-Nunca imaginé entrar a… - Se detiene mirando sorprendido a la puerta –A… manda.  
Su hermana voltea para conocer que lo dejó desconcertado.  
Serena entra acompañada del hombre parecido a Darien, él lleva en brazos a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, suplica que la deposite en el suelo.  
No logran escuchar lo que hablan pero está claro quien es la niña.  
-¿Anda si papi? –Lo abraza por el cuello –Mami, dile que quiero ver todo.  
-Entreguemos los anoraks a la chica de la puerta y vamos a ver todo –Serena desata el anorak de Sam.  
-¡Si! –Hace maniobras para soltarse.  
-Está bien hija, pero no te alejes de nosotros –Zafiro asiente sonriente.  
-Que venga Karu y Yat –Sam les pide al ver las máquinas de videojuegos -¡Mira mami para karu!  
Hace reír a sus padres al nombrar al niño una y otra vez  
-Tienes razón, creo que tendremos problemas con Hakaru –Serena dice sonriente antes de tomar a Sam de la mano –Comamos primero y luego vamos a comprar el vestido más lindo para ti.  
-Y para Karu.  
Zafiro ríe.  
-A él y tus hermanos les compraremos trajecitos de caballeros.  
-¡Si! –Aplaude mirando a su padre –Uno para muel, otro para filo y otro para Yat y otro para…  
-Yat tiene su traje, Taiki dijo que se encargaría -Caminan hacia las mesas, Serena se paraliza de repente -¿Sucede algo mi amor? -Pregunta Zafiro preocupado al verla pálida  
Ella asiente temblorosa sin dejar de mirar hacia el ventanal  
-Quiero irme –Sujeta a Sam contra ella –Ahora  
Darien ignora a la mesera que les entrega la orden y camina hacia la rubia sin dejar de mirar a la niña  
-Hola pequeña –La voz le tiembla por la emoción, ella es la imagen de Amanda cuando tenía su edad aunque mucho más blanca. No quiere ver a Serena porque de seguro flaqueará y la abrazará sin importarle que su esposo esté junto a ella  
-Hola –Sonriente la pequeña le responde  
-¿Cómo te llamas? –Se inclina para quedar a su altura  
-Es tarde, la niña debe descansar –Serena aleja a Sam  
-Serena por favor… -Darien le suplica  
Zafiro la toma del hombro  
-Es el momento oportuno para que la niña sepa la verdad –Insta a su esposa – No es bueno que crezca entre la mentira  
-Pero… -Su respiración acelerada y los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas muestran el conflicto interno que la abate  
-Siempre será mi hija, una Black, no importa lo que suceda en el futuro, ella es mi hija –Las palabras de Zafiro remueven el dolor y la culpa en el corazón de Darien –No le niegues a la niña la verdad de saber quien es su padre  
Sam mira a los adultos sintiendo que algo no está bien  
-¿Qué pasa mami?  
Su madre cierra los ojos negando con la cabeza  
-Nada hija, tu madre se siente algo malita porque no ha comido –Zafiro responde  
-Yo tampoco –Señala su pancita –Quiero comer –Soltándose de Serena corre a una mesa  
-¡Espera Sam! –Zafiro corre tras ella  
-¿Sam? –Darien frente a Serena le pregunta  
-Samantha… -Confiesa sin mirarlo –Cuando yo pensaba… Cuando me engañé pensando que me amabas… y fui contigo al cementerio… Se lo prometí a… tu madre sin saber que cometería… ese error… yo se lo prometí  
-El nombre de mi madre. Gracias por hacerlo –Detalla el rostro en forma de corazón de Serena y su figura menuda, los años la han transformado en una mujer hermosa -¿Cuándo nació?  
-El diecinueve de febrero –Mira sus nudillos pálidos  
Darien da un paso hacia ella  
-Serena…  
-¡Mami ven! –Sam corre a buscarla –Papi pide papitas  
-Si mi preciosa niña, vamos  
Desde la mesa Zafiro ha visto el comportamiento de Serena, no sabe si evitó mirar a Darien porque sigue resentida o porque aún siente algo por él  
Serena sienta a Sam junto a ella frente a su esposo  
-Pedí una orden familiar de pollo empanizado, papas fritas y ensalada mi amor –Zafiro le toma la mano, está fría y temblorosa -¿Estás bien?  
Notan que Sam se sienta de rodillas para ver a los clientes sentados a tres mesas de ellos  
La niña los saluda con la mano sin percatarse de las emociones que embarga a sus padres y las otras personas  
-Compremos el vestido de Sam, el traje de Hakaru y volvamos con nuestros hijos por favor.  
-Serena…  
-¡Quiero volver con mis hijos ya! –Levantándose enojada sale a la intemperie sin su abrigo  
No quiere ver a Darien, pensó que había superado todo el dolor y su sentimiento pero solo escuchar su voz, verlo la hizo regresa el pasado, no está `preparada aún para enfrentarlo; cierra los ojos con fuerza comenzando a titiritar por el frío  
Zafiro se levanta de su asiento corriendo tras ella, busca su anorak y el de Serena pensando repentinamente en Samantha. Voltea a buscarla hallándola instalada en la mesa de Darien que asiente para que siga a Serena.  
Sale a la calle mirando a ambos lados de la acera, la avista en la esquina esperando que el semáforo cambie a rojo para cruzar, corre tras ella sintiéndose repentinamente cansado  
-¡Serena…! -Cae de rodillas  
La rubia escucha el grito de una mujer pidiendo ayuda. Regresa a ver que sucede hallando a su marido inconsciente  
-¡Zafiro por Dios! –Se arrodilla junto a él viéndolo pálido -¡Reacciona mi amor! ¡Por favor, un médico! –Suplica a los curiosos que se acercan  
Un policía se inclina para tomar el pulso de Zafiro  
-La ambulancia viene en camino señora, colóquese el abrigo para que no sufra de hipotermia – Toma el anorak del suelo entregándoselo -¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposo?  
-Coronel del Ejército Zafiro Black… -Mira a todos lados -¡Sam! –Se levanta asustada - ¿Dónde está Sam?  
-¿Quién es Sam? –El policía usa su abrigo para alejar el frío de la nieve de la cabeza de Zafiro  
-¡Nuestra hija y no tiene aún tres años! –Sus mejillas rojas sobre la piel pálida y los labios cenizos indican el grado de temor que siente  
-La niña está bien Serena, Amanda la está cuidando  
Darien vio el rebullicio fuera y salió apresurado temiendo por Serena sorprendiéndose cuando es el esposo de ella quien necesita ayuda.  
-¡Regrésame a mi hija! –Le grita arrodillándose junto a Zafiro cuando lo ve reaccionar -¡Zafiro!  
-Malditos mareos… -Murmura –Creí que me había librado de ellos  
Serena le toma la mano  
-Fue mi culpa por…  
-No lo es mi amor  
-A un lado -Dos paramédicos se acercan con una camilla y sobre ésta un equipo de primeros auxilios  
-¿Cómo se siente? –Toca a Zafiro en el cuello antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y sentarse en la camilla  
-Algo mareado…  
-Perdió el sentido –Serena le informa  
-Es la primera vez que me sucede…  
-Sus reflejos están bien –El paramédico revisa su presión –La presión está baja por lo que le recomiendo que se haga un chequeo médico y si le mandan reposo y tratamiento hágalo al pie de la letra –Busca un formulario –Necesitamos sus datos para el informe  
-Zafiro Black –Serena abrazada a él es quien da los datos del seguro social  
-¿Ocupación?  
-Pertenece al contingente militar que custodia al cuerpo diplomático japonés en Reino unido, estamos en Japón con nuestros hijos de vacaciones  
Darien escucha silencioso la voz temblorosa de Serena ¿Hijos? Tiene otro hijo aparte de Samantha?  
-Bien –El paramédico una vez más revisa las pupilas de Zafiro antes de ayudarlo a levantarse -¿Se siente mareado?  
-Solo un poco, debe ser el cambio de altitud, viajamos hoy desde Kurobe  
-Puede ser, pero le recomiendo que se haga los análisis lo más pronto posible, descarte colesterol alto y triglicéridos  
-Yo misma lo llevaré al doctor -Serena habla suavemente agradeciendo su ayuda.  
Todos se dispersan quedando ellos abrazados en medio de la acera  
Darien solo puede ver la preocupación de la rubia y como abraza a Zafiro  
-¿Vamos por la ropa de la niña? –Zafiro cierra los ojos antes de abrirlos y ver que Darien no los pierde de vista  
-Primero te alimentarás –Serena le dice como a niño pequeño –Después descansarás y mañana a primera hora saldremos a comprar el precioso vestido  
-Lo que digas mi generala –Bromea regresando lentamente al Crown –Vamos por Sam  
Darien silencioso mira la escena. Él es quien debería estar abrazando a Serena, hablándole muy íntimo y bromeando mientras pronuncia el nombre de su hija  
La soberbia y los errores se pagan en esta vida, y él vive su infierno personal…  
Dentro del establecimiento Amanda mira con adoración a Sam que habla y come a la vez  
-Tengo dos manitos –Le dice con su vocecita de ardillita agarrando el muslo de pollo con fuerza –muel y filo, y tienen así –Señala el dedo índice –Lloran mucho y hacen popó en el pañal –Arruga el rostro haciendo reír a Amanda  
-Eres entonces la hermana mayor –Su hermano silencioso escucha la información  
-Si –Abre mucho los ojos azules –Tío muel dice que yo soy la mejor y mi papi que soy muy buena con muel y filo y tía Ruka que soy muy bella  
-¿Y tu mamá?  
-Que soy la mejor y más linda niña y no hay nadie como yo –Asiente satisfecha –En mi casa de allá –Señala el cielo –Dicen que soy "ciosa" (preciosa)  
-¿Y tu mamá como te trata?  
-Mi mami es muy buena, me da tostadas y te, mi papi lee… ¿Qué lee? – Pensativa coloca el muslo en su mejilla limpiándose en el acto –esos de "cesas" (princesas) muy bonitas, pero me dice que no quiere que ningún "cipe" (príncipe) me vea. También me da helado sin que mami se entere porque se enoja  
No se dan cuenta que Serena y Zafiro las observan y escuchan enternecidos  
-¿Por qué se enoja?  
-El señor que tiene eso que escuchas aquí hacer pom- pom –Señala su corazón –Dice que no puedo comer mucho helado, y si "matas" y "duras"  
-¿Matas? –Amanda no comprende  
-Si –Mira la ensalada de Amanda –Eso  
-¡Ah, vegetales y verduras!  
-Si, pero yo me como el pollo primero y no puedo con la mata y mi mami se enoja con papi porque sabe que me dio camelos que lleva el tío muel  
-Cierto, Sammy es amante de las golosinas ¿Tu papá te consiente mucho?  
-¡Si! –Abre los ojos feliz –Me quiere así –Abre sus bracitos lo más que puede –Y yo lo quiero hasta allá –Levanta la mirada mirando a sus padres -¡Mami! –Salta de la silla –Ella también es tía y no tiene piojos  
Serena mira a Amanda quien suplica con la mirada que la acepte en la vida de su hija, voltea a ver a Zafiro que asiente silencioso  
-Por el bien de Sam, nuestra pequeña debe saber la verdad de nuestras bocas antes que alguien más lo haga  
Serena mira a Darien y Amanda, luego a su hija que salta a los brazos de Zafiro  
-Vamos a ver los juegos papi ¿Si?  
Darien aprieta la boca, todo lo que ama lo disfruta otro hombre.  
Ver a Serena lo hace reconocer que el amor hacia ella no ha disminuido sino acrecentado. Su hija, la procreada en una noche de locura y dolor llama papá a otro hombre, uno que parece amarla como suya, que abraza y besa a Serena.  
Maldice el día que juró hacerle daño a Samuel Tsukino con lo que más amaba porque el daño retornó a él como un boomerang de fuego.  
Serena mira de reojo a Darien y luego a Zafiro. Juró amar a su esposo y lo hará así le cueste la vida  
-¿Qué dices mi amor? –Zafiro le pregunta – ¿Complacemos a nuestra hija?  
-¿No estás cansado? –Preocupada lo mira, la palidez ha desaparecido  
-Ya el malestar se fue, disfrutemos la salida  
-Está bien –Consiente –Pero primero comamos, luego jugamos y después hablemos. Si no hay objeción…  
-No la hay -Amanda asiente en el acto  
-Es cierto, tengo todo el día –Darien afirma deseando que Serena le de por fin la oportunidad para hablar.  
-En ese caso sentémonos a disfrutar por el bien de Sam –Zafiro mira a Serena que asiente silenciosa  
Con su mesa ocupada por otra familia no les queda más remedio que compartir la mesa de Darien y Amanda…

Chapter 32

Kurobe

Una hora después que Serena y Zafiro se marcharan con la pequeña Sam, los mellizos comenzaron a llorar llamando a su mamá. Logró dormirlos por tres horas pero despertaron con más deseos de llorar.  
Ikuko le dijo que tan pronto como termine el aseo de la casa irá al apartamento. Contaba con su ayuda y ahora está sola con tres niños.  
Haruka intentó calmarlos pero ellos gritaban cada vez más fuerte. Con Seiya en el hospital no tuvo más remedio que acudir a Mina en vista de que rechazó la ayuda de Amy.  
Ésta y Taiki se fueron junto a su hijo a comprarle el trajecito y de paso encargar el pastel de bodas. Eso tiene contrariada a Haruka que solo quería firmar el acta de matrimonio y ya; todo es culpa de Serena que llamando a las familias les dio órdenes de trabajar para que la boda fuera inolvidable para Seiya ya que Haruka parece predispuesta a sabotear todo.  
-¡Sabía que no podrías con mis sobrinos! –Mina sonriente dijo al entrar al apartamento con una mochila  
-¿Y son tus sobrinos por qué tipo de parentesco? –Sarcástica le pregunta la militar  
-Por el parentesco de la belleza e inteligencia por supuesto  
-Hola tía –Hakaru la saluda desde la orilla de los corrales donde los mellizos gritan y lloran al mismo tiempo  
-Hola mi bello sobrinito –Mira a Haruka –Ese si será mi sobrino legal, el ex Némesis es algo mío, no recuerdo qué –Se encoge de hombros - ni me importa ahora. Veamos a qué casa de acogida entregamos a estos gritones  
-¡Tú…! –Haruka la va a insultar pero calla al ver a Mina reírse a sus expensas  
-Tranquila Teniente dinamita –Toma en brazos a Samuel que al verse en sus brazos le señala la puerta mientras suspira entrecortadamente -¿Necesitas lechita? –Lo coloca sobre la silla de comer extrayendo de su mochila una enorme paleta de caramelo.  
-¡Serena dijo que nada de azúcar! –Haruka se acerca contrariada  
-Relájate y toma asiento que parece que ese bastón no te sostendrá por mucho tiempo -A continuación sienta a Zafirito en la otra –Aquí está tu paleta pequeño hombrecito. Para ti también hay mi querido sobrino –Le entrega una paleta a Hakaru que tomando la paleta con devoción evita mirar a Haruka y desaparece hacia su alcoba.  
-¡Mina!  
-Vete a dormir y deja a la experta trabajando –Le dice a Haruka que tiene ganas de pasarla por las armas  
-¿Experta? –Recostándose de la pared la mira sarcástica - ¿Y se puede saber cual es tu especialidad?  
-Soy experta en diversión y en hacer feliz a la gente, una materia que al parecer que tú no has visto jamás  
Entrecerrando los ojos Haruka la mira  
-Acepto la proposición que me hiciste una vez, robaré el auto y lo arrojaré a un precipicio… contigo atada en la cajuela  
-Ja ja –Ríe irónica –Ya caducó la fechoría -Mira satisfecha a los mellizos –Aquí tienes la prueba de mi profesionalismo  
Los niños lamen entretenidos las paletas de caramelo, pasándoselas por las mejillas, cabellos y ropa  
Haruka hace un gesto de asco  
-¡Ahora tendré que bañarlos, lavar su ropa y las sillas! ¡Gracias por tu ayuda doctora diversión!  
-Para que no te enojes yo me encargaré de bañar a los pequeños, tú harás el resto  
Haruka va a responder pero tocan a la puerta  
Caminando apoyada del bastón abre encontrando a Yaten  
-Me dijeron que necesitaba ayuda con los niños  
-¡Pero que rápido vuelan los chismes! –Observa a Mina que se ruboriza  
-¡No he dicho nada y mucho menos a él! –Responde molesta, a pesar que se siente feliz de verlo hace un mohín antes de darle la espalda  
-Fue mi tía la que me llamó para que le echara una mano en vista que…-Señala el bastón antes de hablar muy bajo –Y que tal vez necesitaría un testigo que avale que lo que hizo fue en defensa propia  
Por primera vez desde que Mina llegó Haruka ríe divertida  
-Ya lo creo que lo necesitaré –Habla maliciosa. Nota que Yaten no deja de mirar a Mina, parece idiotizado -¿Necesitas servilletas? –Pregunta divertida  
-¿Servilletas? –Extrañado la mira  
-Si… para que limpies toda esa baba que tienes por mirar ese bombón  
Inmediatamente se pone colorado.  
Mina voltea a verlos preguntándose que habrá dicho Haruka para que Yaten haya perdido el habla y parezca langostino…

Tokio  
Crown

Serena se ha mantenido alejada de los Chiba.  
Sabe que se comporta como una niña pero está temerosa de hacer o decir algo que perjudique su relación con Zafiro o dañe a su hija.  
-¡Otra mami! –Sam grita desde la maquina de peluches  
-Debes estar cansada mi amor  
-No, tengo osito para muel, Perrito para firo, conejo para mí y falta Karu  
Suspirando mete una moneda en la ranura y toma la palanca no logrando tomar nada  
-Permítame auxiliarla hermosa dama –Zafiro se acerca y besa su mejilla.  
-¡Si! Mi papi si puede –Sam intenta aplaudir pero los peluches no la dejan  
-¿Te ayudo con ellos? –Darien se inclina. Cada vez que escucha a la niña llamar papá a Zafiro sufre  
-Está bien –Le sonríe antes de mirar a Amanda –Papi, falta también uno para la tía  
-Muy bien aquí vamos –El militar toma el mando y baja el brazo mecánico logrando capturar un duende que se resbala cayendo nuevamente hacia los peluches -¡Santas mandarinas voladoras! Dice para evitar malas palabras.  
Sam solo ríe por la expresión tocando su bolsillo  
-Otra moneda papi  
-Otra moneda. Mi hija me dejará sin monedas por querer un peluche para un chico ¡Cómo cambian las cosas! – Busca en sus bolsillos monedas pero Sam se encargó de vaciarlos –Antes el chico era el que regalaba peluches a la chica  
-Hablaré seriamente con Haruka para que mantenga a su hermano lejos de nuestra hija -Serena riendo toma un billete de su bolso  
-Tengo tres monedas –Amanda ofrece.  
Se siente feliz, a pesar que Serena no les ha dirigido la palabra más que por cortesía, el que les permita estar junto a su sobrina no tiene precio. Aunque irónicamente su esposo es quien le ha pedido que les permita estar con Sam.  
-Veamos que hacemos con estas – Zafiro agradece las monedas  
Sam abre la boquita sorprendida  
-¡Falta Yat también!  
-¡Otro chico! –Zafiro habla para sí - ¡Yat también! Y aún no tiene tres años, no quiero imaginar cuando tenga catorce –Su monólogo hace reír a Serena  
Logra tomar un lobo, Sam lo recibe admirada abrazándolo. Luego logra tomar otro conejo y por último, después de otro billete cambiado en monedas logra atrapar el duende que anteriormente se le había resbalado.  
-Creo que si seguimos sacando peluches nos echarán de este lugar –Serena señala al encargado que los mira desde el mostrador.  
-Eso se arregla con la compra de unos postres y pastas secas. –Zafiro nota que Sam restriega sus ojitos y bosteza -¿Quieres dormir mi princesa?  
-No, quiero jugar  
-Vamos a casa mi amor, es hora que te acuestes en tu camita  
-¡Si, mi camita! –Voltea hacia Darien –Dame mis peluches "po' pao'" (Por favor)  
-Acá tienes preciosa –Observa como ella sin tocarlos coloca su dedito índice en la boquita, tal como recuerda que Serena lo hacía  
-Este –Toma uno de los conejos y lo entrega a Amanda –Es tuyo  
-Gracias linda  
-Nos vamos Sam  
-Si mami –Intenta tomarlo todos pero son muchos para ella  
-Si quieres te los llevo –Darien estudia sus expresiones  
-Ajá –Toma su conejito y corre hacia Zafiro –Papi, el señor llevará los peluches  
A Darien se le hace un nudo en la garganta.  
Su hija lo llama señor, como el desconocido que ha sido hasta ese día y a otro hombre le dice papá.  
-Mantén la calma hermano, por lo menos ya tienes la dicha de conocerla –Amanda lo abraza  
-Tienes razón –Con la voz quebrada responde –Debo estar agradecido por haberla conocido.  
Observa como Zafiro alza en brazos a la niña antes de tomar las bolsas con las compras y caminar hacia Serena que los espera con sus anoraks en las manos.  
Lo que perdió por su maldita necedad…

Kurobe  
Después que los niños restregaron las paletas en las sillas y sobre ellos por fin se aburrieron y las arrojaron en la alfombra provocando en Haruka una agonía de angustia, Yaten le sugirió que se fuera a recostar mientras él y Mina limpiaban el desastre.  
-Yo los baño y tú arreglas el desastre –Propone el peliplateado a lo que Mina decide llevarle la contraria  
-Nada de eso, yo los baño y tú limpias, ¿Cierto Hakaru? –Busca apoyo del pequeño rubio  
-Si tía  
-¿Segura? –Le pregunta a lo que ella asiente porfiada –Si tú lo dices –Se encoge de hombros y busca los implementos de limpieza  
-Nosotros nos divertiremos en la tina –llena a tres cuartos de agua tibia la tina y desnuda a los gemelos –Las pulseras también se van  
-Tía Serena dijo que no quiten las pulseras – Hakaru advierte  
-No te preocupes, ya se diferenciarlos –Haciendo caso omiso retira las pulseras – ¡Es hora del baño divertido! -Los sumerge en la tina cuidando de tener a Samuel a la derecha y Zafirito en la izquierda. Los niños juegan con el agua mientras Mina los enjabona y aplica el champú para bebés. –Hora de salir para vestirlos. Voltea para tomar el paño de Samuel, al regresar los mellizos están juntos arrodillados en la orilla de la tina -¡Oh, oh! ¿Y ahora?  
Mira a los niños que se mueven felices por toda la extensión de la tina  
-¿Qué pasa tía? –Hakaru entra con un carrito provocando en los niños gritos por el deseo de tomar el juguete  
-¡Llévate ese carrito a tu recámara por favor! –Comienza a desesperarse. Respirando pausadamente revisa a uno de los gemelos -¿Zafirito? –Ambos la miran y ríen –Bien, debí llamar al otro pequeño ¿Samuelito? –Ambos la ignoran  
-Terminé en la sala -Yaten se asoma -¿Quieres que te eche una mano?  
-Te lo agradecería –Le tiemblan las manos al entregarle a uno de los gemelos  
-¿Cómo se llama este? –Mira al pequeño que extiende la manito para tocar su cabello plateado  
-Samuel –Desde el pasillo Hakaru le responde  
-No es cierto, él es Zafiro –Mina alega  
Yaten sienta en la cama de Samantha al niño y lo revisa sonriendo al ver el lunar entre los dedos del pie izquierdo. Recuerda que Serena le confesó que esa es la única diferencia entre él y el pequeño Zafiro.  
Mirando la palidez de Mina toma la pulsera bronce (Zafirito) colocándosela a Samuel, la azul se la entrega a ella  
-Colócasela, solo sigo tus instrucciones  
-Bien  
Haruka sale de su habitación viendo todo limpio antes de ir a la alcoba infantil  
-¿Todo bien?  
-Excesivamente bien –Mina evita verla por lo que la militar enarca una ceja y mira a Yaten  
-Mina tiene todo controlado, ella sabe lo que hace –Niega imperceptiblemente haciendo comprender a Haruka que está haciendo todo mal.  
-Me alegra –Sonríe maliciosa –Doctorcito, deja a la experta con los niños y ayúdame a preparar tallarines con salsa boloñesa.  
-Entendido, pero te advierto Teniente que soy bueno haciendo huevos escalfados y espaguetis con salsa embotellada  
-Qué bueno que mi fisioterapista sabe cocinar y me deja los guisos de la semana listos para calentar  
-¿Seiya sabe cocinar? –Sorprendido pregunta -¿Desde cuándo? –Mira a Mina que hace un gesto para que se calle. –Bueno, si él aprendió también hay esperanzas para mí. Solo debo buscar quien me enseñe  
-Pero antes que la busques ven a recibir órdenes –Haruka mira a Mina –Ya que eres experta en bebés me llevo a tu "asistonto"  
-La Teniente ordena –Yaten da la espalda a Mina  
-¿Te vas? –Mina le pregunta asustada –Deberías…  
-Seiya llamó y está por llegar –Haruka se mantiene seria mientras ve que los niños quieren llorar nuevamente –Los pañales están en la tercera gaveta  
-¡Ya lo se pero…!  
-Te dejamos para que apliques tu experiencia en diversión y felicidad –Responde Haruka –Doctorcito, acompáñame para que me expliques algunas cosas con respecto a mi hermanito  
-Entendido. También quiero asesoría con respecto a domar una fiera  
-Si es una leona, tengo el truco perfecto  
Salen de la alcoba dejando a Mina a merced de los mellizos que al verse libres en la cama se bajan de espaldas y comienzan a gatear desnudos para escapar de ella…

Tokio

Serena se negó a abordar el auto de Darien por lo que Zafiro pagó un taxi hasta su casa  
-¿Estás bien mi amor? –La interroga por encima de los peluches que Sam tiene en su regazo  
-Lo estoy… Solo que no esperé verlo nunca más. Se que él tiene derecho pero… no puedo…  
-¿Qué sientes?  
-¿En este momento? Enojo y ganas de golpear a alguien con un bate –Hablan en inglés para que el conductor no se entere lo que conversan,  
Sam los mira hablando también en inglés  
-Jugar con bate es para los niños, tío muel lo dijo  
-Pero él juega a las muñecas contigo  
-Si –Bosteza –Cárgame papi  
-Ven mi amor –Entrega los peluches y las compras a Serena antes de tomar a la niña que se duerme inmediatamente  
Llegan a la casa donde Darien y Amanda los esperaban dentro del auto debido al frío  
Serena busca las llaves permitiéndole la entrada a su esposo con Sam dormida en brazos para luego dejar pasar a Darien y Amanda  
-Tomen asiento -indica a los Chiba antes de quitarse el anorak y aceptar los de ellos –Regreso en un momento –Deja las bolsas en la mesa y sube las escaleras para ayudar a su esposo con la niña  
Darien observa nervioso el lugar, recordando la única vez que estuvo en la puerta de entrada, aún escucha el llanto de Ikuko y las palabras de Sammy  
-"Lo siento, no es buen momento para que haya llegado, Serena se marchó anoche de casa, pero si me dice su nombre para que ella lo llame cuando regrese…"  
Daría todo lo que tiene por cambiar el pasado y hacer las cosas como debieron ser.  
Escucha pasos en las escaleras y Zafiro tomando la mano de Serena se sienta frente a Darien  
-Es hora de dejar claro algo –Habla severo –Sam es tu hija biológica y creo que tienes derecho de conocerla y velar por ella  
-Te lo agradezco…  
-Pero quiero dejar claro que Serena es mi esposa, la mujer a la que amo desde que la conocí, la madre de mis hijos y no permitiré que intentes acercarte y hacerle daño nuevamente  
-No…  
-Tampoco permitiré que intentes interponerte entre ambos. Si quiere hacer contacto con Sam por el bien de ella será bien recibido, pero tan pronto vea oscuras intenciones se le retirarán los privilegios y no sabrá nunca más de ella  
Darien mira a Serena  
La rubia ha permanecido silenciosa observando al suelo y evitando mirarlo.  
Sorprendido descubre que ella aún le teme  
El daño que le hizo años atrás fue demasiado grande…

Chapter 33

Darien mira fijamente a Serena.

La rubia levanta la vista del suelo lo observa antes de hablar temblorosa

**-Samantha… Black Tsukino, es el nombre de mi hija y no cambiará su apellido a menos que ella desee hacerlo por voluntad propia en el futuro, cuando tenga la suficiente edad para tomar decisiones sabias. Zafiro es el único hombre que ella ha conocido como padre y ha amado como suya a pesar de todo.**

**-Pero…-**Darien es interrumpido por su hermana

**-Lo se, estoy agradecida con él por su trato a mi sobrina…**

**-Nadie, aparte de Sammy y Haruka conocen el error que cometí hace años –**Serena desvía la mirada –**Mamá estuvo muy mal al enterarse de mi embarazo y no tuve el valor de dañarla más confesándole que fui… irresponsable y tonta.**

**-Mi familia, la suya y nuestros conocidos creen que Sam es mi hija y queremos que lo sigan creyendo –**Zafiro les dice a los hermanos Chiba –**Protegeré la integridad y el honor de mi esposa por encima de lo que sea, aún de ustedes**

Darien asiente, ya le hizo demasiado daño a Serena en el pasado y no quiere que vuelva a sufrir, menos por su culpa.

Observa su cabello, ha vuelto a tener ese brillo especial que tanto le gustaba acariciar, sus ojos aún conservan esa inocencia de niña y su piel invita a ser acariciada.

Zafiro y no él es quien la acompaña cada noche, acaricia y besa su cuerpo, besa sus labios…

**-Se que cometí un terrible error… y no quiero que Serena vuelva a sufrir por mi culpa.**

**-En ese caso –**Zafiro habla –**Yo me encargaré que vean a la niña, Serena no tendrá ningún contacto con usted -**informa a Darien –**A menos que yo esté presente**

**-Por su honor –**Amanda comprende

**-Así es, mi esposa y su integridad me importa mucho, no quiero que vuelva a sufrir.**

Darien se mantiene silencioso sintiendo que la esperanza de tener a Serena y su hija con él se desvanece

Zafiro le está arrojando migajas y él debe tomarlas sin quejarse. Si ama a Serena y a esa niña que acaba de conocer debe tomar lo que le ofrecen.

Amanda nota la tensión, sabe que su hermano estallará en cualquier momento

**-Serena ¿Cómo está Sammy? **Pregunta intentando aligerar el encuentro

Serena sonríe

**-Gracioso como siempre, ya tiene novia y le falta un año para terminar la carrera.**

**-Me alegra escuchar eso. Yo… no pude volver a la universidad… Temía…. –**Respira profundamente

**-¡Oh Amanda! –**Serena se suelta de Zafiro y extiende la mano a ella -**¡Lo siento tanto!**

**-No te preocupes, he logrado superarlo –**Sonríe tímida –**Estoy comprometida con un buen hombre y trabajo en una fundación para mujeres víctimas de la violencia.**

Los hombres silenciosos las escuchan. Ambas han olvidado el motivo por el que están reunidas

**-Es bueno que hayas podido salir adelante –**Serena se levanta y va a su bolso sacando varias fotos –**también lo hice**

–Espontánea expresa mirando a su esposo –**Zafiro ha sido una bendición en mi vida, tenemos un par de mellizos además de Sam –**Muestra orgullosa la fotografía de los tres niños –**Uno de ellos se llama Samuel como mi hermano y el otro Zafiro como su padre**

**-¡Son idénticos! – **Amanda expresa sorprendida **-¿No me regalas uno? –**Bromea riendo

Serena y Zafiro ríen, no así Darien que se mantiene silencioso escuchando las palabras de la rubia

**-Cuando estén en su etapa de gritos y berrinches te los presto**

**-¡Mami! –**Sam llama desde el piso superior

**-Iré por ella mi amor –**Zafiro se ofrece desapareciendo en el acto

**-Debe haberse sentido extrañada al despertar y encontrarse en una alcoba que no reconoce –**Serena se acerca a la escalera

**-Cuéntame de ella –**Darien le suplica –**Quiero conocer de mi hija, que le gusta, que odia, como es con sus… hermanos**

Serena asiente regresando al sofá al ver a Zafiro regresar con la niña abrazada a él con la cabecita recostada en su hombro.

La pequeña suspira temblorosa

**-No recordaba su nueva alcoba –**Explica el militar acariciando su espaldita **-¿Quieres agua mi princesita?**

**-Y pastitas –**Asiente recostada a él

**-Permíteme ayudarte -**Amanda va tras él

Serena los ve desaparecer en dirección a la cocina

**-¿Lo amas? –**Darien no puede evitar preguntarle

Ella voltea a verlo

**-¿Si no lo quisiera estaría a su lado? Zafiro me regresó la bendición que tú me robaste, lo quiero… pensé que lo que me habías hecho me destruiría para siempre pero él me enseñó a valorarme nuevamente, lo quiero mucho, tal vez no de la misma manera que quise a otro hombre… Pero lo quiero y no dejaré de hacerlo porque hayas aparecido queriendo reclamar derechos…**

**-No he estado con nadie más después de ti…**

**-Me alegra que no hayas engañado a otra…**

**-¡Serena por Dios! **–El moreno pasa su mano por la cabeza –**Te amo… esa es la razón…**

**-¿Por la que tengo a Sam con el apellido de otro hombre? No quiero discutir tus ideas de amor Darien, A nosotros nos unió tu venganza, mi equivocación y Sam –**Suavemente le dice, no levanta la voz ni habla emotiva –**No pienso engañarme ni engañarte con falsas ilusiones, mis hijos y esposo es mi prioridad ahora, todo lo demás carece de importancia**

**-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?**

**-Ya te perdoné -**Suspira -**el día que me perdoné mi error y acepté el hecho de saberme embarazada te perdoné, fue después que me casara con Zafiro, él me enseñó a aprender de mis errores sin destruirme en el proceso. Pero el hecho de haberte perdonado no me hace olvidar… Zafiro me ayuda cada día a intercambiar los recuerdos dolorosos por otros más agradables.**

**-Lo amas **–Es una afirmación.

No una pregunta…

**Kurobe**

Haruka sale de la cocina precedida de Yaten y Hakaru

El pequeño rubio frunce el ceño al escuchar los gritos de los mellizos

**-Tía, él es Samuel –**Hakaru le dice por enésima vez a la testaruda rubia

**-No, no puede ser… **Nerviosa los mira antes de intentar alimentar nuevamente al pequeño

**-¿Crees que se de cuenta algún día? –**Haruka interroga a Yaten que intenta no reír ante la torpeza de Mina

Por más que ha intentado darle a "Samuel" una papilla de cereal él voltea el rostro y levanta la manita para rechazar el alimento, a diferencia de "Zafirito" que grita por él

**-Ni en un millón de años –**Susurra antes de ir en su auxilio –**Permíteme ayudarte mientras limpias ese bello rostro**

**-Te lo agradezco –**Entrega el tazón de cereal corriendo inmediatamente al tocador

**-Ayúdame campeón –**El peliplateado llama a Hakaru

**-Si tío –**Llama tíos y tías a todos los adultos, excepto a Haruka y Seiya, a ellos les dice papá y mamá –**le dije a mi tía que él es Samuel**

**-Tu tía es testaruda como el burro de Shrek –**El niño ríe –**Pero no le digas nada, es un secreto**

**-Secreto –**Asiente Hakaru

Yaten aprovecha para intercambiar las pulseras volviendo todo al orden correcto antes de mover a los gemelos en las sillas, de manera que parezca que siguen en el mismo lugar (por las pulseras)

**-Ahora si, a comer **–Toma el cuenco y alimenta al genuino Samuel -**¡El avioncito!**

**-De no ser porque los niños sufrirían, dejaría que sigan invertidos –**Haruka se sienta frente a la silla de Zafirito con un tazón de pasta para bebés y salsa -**-¿Estás seguro que quieres que tus hijos provengan de ella?**

**-Segurísimo –**Afirma el sale del baño escuchando las palabras de Yaten, se oculta **–Se que fui un zopenco al escuchar a mis primos y participar en las maldades contra Mina, La verdad es que siempre me gustó, pero por tonto no supe como acercarme y decirle mis sentimientos, cuando ella comenzó a regresarnos los maltratos pensé que no tendría ninguna posibilidad, sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando cada vez más y más de ella, no me importaba que no me hablara, me conformaba con mirarla…**

**-Hasta que apareció un hombre en su vida –**Lo interrumpe Haruka

**-Aquella vez que la vi salir con Jedite… -**cabizbajo responde –**Abrí los ojos, Taiki me hizo entender algunas cosas, todos lo veían excepto yo, Mina es una persona especial.**

**-Lo es –**Haruka le entrega la cuchara a Karu para que participe en la alimentación de los niños –**Desde que conocía a esa impertinente loquita ha demostrado ser fiel, dispuesta a ayudar a quien sea sin esperar nada a cambio.**

**-Por esa razón la amo y aunque existan millones de mujeres no desearé tener a mi lado a otra que no sea Mina**

Escondida, Mina temblorosa escucha la confesión de Yaten, todavía le falta cobrarse algunas cositas pero lo hará a su tiempo, ahora quiere disfrutar de su compañía como amigo, el joven médico debe volver a Tokio un día después que se efectúe el enlace.

La rubia sufre al pensar que no volverá a escucharlo ni verlo por otro período de tiempo. Respira profundo antes de salir al encuentro de los otros

**-¡La tía ya está de vuelta!**

La cerradura de la puerta suena abriéndose

Ikuko ingresa seguida de Seiya con bolsas en las manos

**-Hola mis amores, lamento haber tardado más de lo que esperaba**

**-Hola mamá –**Haruka la saluda –**No hay problemas, la experta en belleza y diversión se hizo cargo de todo ¿Cierto?**

Hakaru ríe mientras asiente, Yaten solo se encoje de hombros

**-Solo un poquito experta señora Ikuko, no le haga caso a la teniente dinamita –**Ruborizada expresa

Ikuko intrigada los mira

**-¿Mis nietos dieron problema?**

**-Nada que Mina no pudiera solventar, ya puedo estar tranquila, se a quien le dejaré mis sobrinos cuando mañana vaya a comprar algunas cosas **–Levanta el rostro recibiendo un beso de Seiya –**Ya te atiendo amor**

**-Con calma mi Teniente –**Sonríe al ver al pequeño Zafirito reír y extender la manita -**¡Dame esos cinco campeón!**

**-Hola papá –**Hakaru **–Estoy ayudando a comer a ellos**

**-Hola hijo –**Revuelve el cabello rubio **–Bien hecho**

**-Tía Mina dijo que Zafiro es Samuel y le cambió las pulseras y después ellos se escondieron debajo de la cama y yo la ayude a sacarlos…**

**-¡Ey! -**Grita Mina mientras Haruka y Yaten estallan en carcajadas

**-¡Santo cielo! -**Ikuko y Seiya exclaman provocando risas más fuertes en Haruka y Yaten y un enorme disgusto en Mina…

**Tokio**

Serena guarda silencio a la suposición de Darien.

**-¿No dirás nada? –**El moreno insiste

**-¿De qué? –**Serena lo mira calmada

**-¿Amas a tu esposo?**

**-Iré a ver si encontraron los vasos –**Se levanta rápidamente

Darien la ve desparecer hacia la cocina.

Cierra los ojos, la tensión que siente en ese instante es superada por el miedo de conocer la respuesta de Serena.

**-Volvimos –**Amanda regresa con la niña en brazos, Zafiro Y Serena continúan en la cocina

Darien suspira sonriéndole a su hija

**-Hola Samantha…**

**-Sam –**Lo corrige la niña –**Mantha nome vieja**

**-¿Ah? –**Pregunta sorprendido

**-El esposo de Serena advirtió que la llamemos Sam, no le gusta que le digan Samantha**

**-¿Qué te gusta comer Sam? –**Darien la interroga

**-Tostadas y te – **Le dice apartando un rulo oscuro de su rostro –**Mi mami me da y también huevos revueltos**

**-¿Dónde viven?**

**-Allá –** Levanta un dedito hacia la puerta, hablando a continuación en inglés –**Con filo, muel y mi tío Sammy. Hay mucho calo y gente**

Amanda y Darien se miran extrañados, él comprende el idioma inglés, lo admira es su pequeña, Sam lo habla como idioma materno

**-Sam es ciudadana británica **–Serena les dice mientras se acerca con una bandeja de pastitas acompañada por su esposo que lleva te y tazas, y un vaso de leche – **Nació en Londres al igual que los mellizos**

**-Nuestros hijos son europeos y mi princesita comenzará a estudiar el próximo año escolar en Londres**

**-¿Londres? **-Darien se alarma -**¿Cuándo podré ver a mi…?**

**-En las vacaciones **–Zafiro indica –**Hasta que termine mis funciones en el consulado de Londres viviremos en Reino Unido.**

Amanda toma la mano de su hermano

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Japón?**

**-Eso depende de si le dan a mi esposo las vacaciones que solicitó -**Serena sirve calmada el te entregándole a cada quien una taza. Y a Sam el vaso de leche

**-Así es –**Zafiro está atento a la niña sin descuidar a Darien –**Queremos estar cerca de nuestras familias**

**-¿Podemos…? -**Amanda se aclara la garganta -**¿Podemos tener a Sam por un día?**

**-¿Por qué? –**Sam deja de mojar las pastitas en la leche mirando curiosa

**-Queremos conocerte mejor, soy tu tía…**

**-¿Él es mi tío?** –Señala a Darien quien aprieta los labios

Serena observa a Zafiro

**-Ven hija **–El militar la sienta en sus piernas -**¿Sabes? Todos los niños tienen una mamá y un papá**

**-Si –**Asiente la pequeña

**-Tú eres especial, fuiste… -**Busca la palabra adecuada

**-No creo que ella pueda entenderlo aún –**Serena lo interrumpe –**Permítanle crecer un poco más, que ella pueda comprender lo que le digamos**

**-Ha sido negado mi derecho durante tres años –**Con los dientes apretados Darien habla **– ¡Tres años!**

**-¿Y crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mi hija? –**La paciencia de Serena comienza a esfumarse **-¡Tú que me dijiste…!**

**-Mami ¿Qué pasa? -**Sam con vocecita asustada le pregunta

La rubia la toma en brazos apretándola contra si

**-Nada mi amor, el señor ya se iba –**Decidida declara –**Gracias por tu visita Darien, mi esposo te acompañará a la puerta**

Ambos se miran, Amanda y Zafiro se levantan silenciosos esperando algún movimiento hasta que Darien suspirando también se pone de pie

**-Si no me permitirás decirle la verdad, por lo menos dame la oportunidad de conocerla, de compartir con mi… con ella**

**-Por favor –**Suplica Amanda

**-Dejen su número telefónico y los llamaré, este no es momento para tomar decisiones –**Zafiro les indica acompañándolos a la puerta

Serena escapa al piso superior con Sam en brazos, no quiere volver a saber de Darien…

Chapter 34

Zafiro sube las escaleras y avanza hacia la recámara matrimonial. Se detiene en la puerta observando a Serena sentada en la cama con su hija en su regazo. Ambas cantan una tonada infantil.

-¡Otra mami! –Le pide Sam cuando terminan

-¿Cuál mi amor? –Serena le pregunta acariciando sus rizos

La niña cierra un ojito y coloca su dedito en la boquita pensativa hasta que exclama

-¡La canción de palmas!

-Será la canción de palmas –Su madre asiente antes de comenzar a entonar con su voz suave y calma –"Si de veras eres linda di que si"

-¡Si!

-"Si de veras eres linda da tres palmas" –Canta la rubia escuchando no tres sino infinidad de palmadas –Mi amor tres palmas son plaf, plaf, plaf –Toma sus manitas y aplaude mientras le habla.

El militar sonríe al ver a su hija aplaudir como si fuera una enorme faena

-"Si de veras son muy lindas besen a papi" –Canta mientras entra

Sam y Serena lo miran

-¡Papi! –La niña salta del regazo de su madre hacia él que la alza en vilo recibiendo varios besos -¿Soy linda?

-Por supuesto –Asiente –Pero si me das otro beso serás la niña más hermosa del mundo –Sam lo abraza fuertemente otorgándole más besos –Eres la niña más hermosa del universo

-¡Si!

Riendo el militar se acerca a su esposa sin soltar a la pequeña

-Tú también eres hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que amo –Inclinándose besa su mejilla

-Mami soy "Mosa" –La niña dice feliz

-Lo eres mi amor – Reacomoda un oscuro rizo rebelde detrás de la orejita –La más hermosa

Zafiro mira a Serena, aún está tensa

-Baja papi que voy a jugar con conejitos

-Muy bien, pero no salgas de tu habitación a husmear por la casa hasta que vayamos a buscarte

-Si –Asiente mientras su padre la deposita en el suelo.

Corre hacia su alcoba dejando a los adultos a solas. Zafiro deja de sonreír al ver a su esposa

-Mi amor…

Serena se aleja de él hacia la ventana

-Mientras estaba con Sam pude pensar con claridad –Levanta la cortina y observa al exterior antes de mirarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien? –Teme que ella ya no quiera estar a su lado, que la presencia de Darien la aleje de él

Serena observa la inseguridad en los ojos azules. Se acerca a él silenciosa preguntándose por qué no se dio cuenta antes

Ama a Zafiro, no de la misma manera que amo a Darien pero si lo ama, es la razón por la que se siente segura en sus brazos. Tuvo que ver a Darien para comprender que a pesar que lo amó, él es su pasado y Zafiro es su presente y su futuro

-Nuestra hija no merece estar en medio de una disputa sin sentido –Levanta los brazos rodeando el cuello masculino

Zafiro suspira aliviado al escucharla, y más tranquilo se siente al sentirla muy pegada a él

-¿Qué decisión tomaste? –Siente escalofríos de deseo cuando ella acaricia su nuca

-Permitiré que Amanda y Darien vean a la niña en las vacaciones y algunos fines de semana cuando regresemos definitivamente a Japón… -Lo mira provocativa –Solo con una condición

-¿La cuál es…? –Se excita al sentir sus manos desabotonar la camisa y acariciar su pecho.

Permanece inmóvil permitiendo que ella sea la que lo seduzca, es un buen indicio para su matrimonio

Serena lo mira sensual, se para de puntillas y acerca sus labios a su oreja soplándole suavemente erizándole todo el cuerpo. Sabe que a él lo enloquece ese gesto sencillo pero íntimo y sensual.

-Prométeme que hablarás con tu mamá y tu hermana sobre los mareos y el desvanecimiento que sufriste hoy, quiero que te hagas todos los análisis –Se aleja un poco y amorosalo mira –Acabo de darme cuenta que te amo y no quiero perderte

Zafiro la mira sorprendido, es la primera vez que ella le dice que lo ama.

El milagro que ha estado pidiendo desde que la conoció acaba de hacerse realidad.

-¡Oh mi amor! –La estrecha en sus brazos apretándola contra su corazón -¡No sabes cuánto deseaba escucharte decir eso!

Serena levanta la cabeza para mirarlo. Zafiro cubre su boca con la de él besándola con infinito amor recibiendo la misma respuesta

-No me has dado tu respuesta –Le recuerda cuando se separan para recuperar el aliento

-Por ti y por mis hijos haré lo que dices –Responde antes de besarla nuevamente

La toma en brazos llevándola hasta la cama donde la deposita suavemente antes de ir a la puerta y pasar el seguro.

Sam es una niña obediente y él está seguro que no abandonará la alcoba hasta que la llamen

Regresa a la cama sentándose junto a su esposa que lo mira con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

Serena acaricia su antebrazo antes de atraerlo y ofrecerle sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma.

-Estos tres años fui una grandísima tonta –Le confiesa mientras tiembla al sentir la boca masculina en la base de su cuello –No se cuando me enamoré de ti, pero el dolor de mi pasado me impidió darme cuenta. Ver a… -Suspira cuando él levanta su blusa y se la saca por la cabeza deshaciéndose del brassier para besar su tersa piel y recorrer el camino hasta el valle entre sus senos –Darien me hizo abrir el entendimiento

Zafiro levanta la cabeza para verla

-Eso significa que aceptarás por fin el regalo de Mina

Serena ríe divertida al recordar el gorro con orejas de burro

-Le concederé el gusto de usarlo al pobre hermano de Taiki, pero entre nosotros… -Lo despoja de la camisa y lleva sus manos al cinturón –Soy merecedora de esa cosa horrorosa

-Te premiaré el buen gusto con los hombres –Se señala temblando al sentir la mano de su esposa en su masculinidad –Con algo mejor que el sombrero de tonto

-¿Qué será? –Sonríe sintiéndose poderosa

-Seré tu esclavo…

-Algo mejor que eso –Simula enojo –Ya eres mi esclavo desde que te conocí. Advierto que son palabras de Mina, yo solo las repito

-Esa Mina metiéndote ideas en la cabeza

-Ya se lo que quiero –Levanta las caderas permitiéndole despojarla de su pantalón y panty –Me explicarás eso de mi dinero y pensemos como invertirlo para el futuro de nuestros hijos. Sam, Samuelito y Zafirito son y serán tus hijos sin importar si Darien entra o no en la vida de nuestra hija

-Hecho –La silencia con un beso.

Rato después, descansan somnolientos

.Escuchan ruido en el pasillo,

-Creo que nuestra princesa recordó las pastitas y su leche

Se levantan y entran juntos al tocador y duchan rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede mi princesita? –Zafiro fue el primero en vestirse y revisar la alcoba infantil hallándola vacía

Sam sentada frente a la mesa central del sofá está mojando pastitas y comiéndolas

-¿Puedo ver a mi tía hoy?

-Eso lo decidirá tu mamá

-Llámalos y diles que vengan por ella –Serena aparece abrazándolo por la espalda –No hay razón para posponer lo inevitable. Pero les dices que quiero a mi hija aquí a las ocho de la noche a más tardar. Si la traen un minuto después que se olviden de mi altruismo –Recibe un beso en la nariz como recompensa

-Sabía que eres inteligente, el sombrero de burro ya no te pertenece

Serena hace un puchero

-Compórtese Oficial Black

-Si mi generala.

-Papi ¿Yo también "genala"? –Pregunta su hija

-Así es mi princesita, tú también eres mi generala –Zafiro se para firme y hace un saludo militar haciéndolas reír

-Vamos a cambiarte de ropa mi amor, saldrás con tu tía – Serena le dice

-¡Si! –La niña corre hacia su madre desapareciendo ambas entre planes de la niña

Zafiro sonríe antes de buscar su teléfono y marcar el número de Darien

_-"¿Hola?"_

El militar suspira pesadamente

-Serena aceptó que lleven a la niña a pasear, pero advirtió que si no la traen antes de las ocho de la noche olviden su tregua

_-"Iremos de inmediato"_

-Si ya terminaste la llamada ven a cambiarte, quiero que también salgamos –Serena le dice desde el piso superior

Diez minutos después Zafiro recibe a los Chiba en la puerta, Sam da saltitos de excitación al verlos.

Darien entra mirando a todos lados buscando la presencia de la mujer que ama no hallándola.

Prudentemente Serena espera en el piso superior, no quiere encontrarse con Darien ni tener que evadir su mirada esperanzada

-Hola Sam –Amanda saluda a la niña que viste un conjunto azul sobre capas de ropa. El anorak que usa esta vez es crema y sus rizos pulcramente recogidos en dos trenzas están cubiertos por una gorra azul oscuro al igual que los guantes que protegen sus manitas

-Su madre les advierte que no le den muchos dulces ni hagan todo lo que mi princesita les pide –Advierte Zafiro –Es muy sentimental, así que no le levanten la voz

-Nunca le haría daño a mi hija –Darien dice con los dientes apretados. Suspira –Lo siento, se que también es difícil para usted esta situación

-¡Vamos tía! Voltea hacia su padre –Papi, dame billete, quiero comprar algo a Karu

-¿Quién es Karu? –Amanda la interroga

-Es mi amigo y también Yat

Zafiro va a sacar su billetera pero Amanda le hace un gesto con la cabeza

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo pagamos los obsequios? –Amanda sugiere a la niña –También tengo billetes para comprar

-¡Ah! ¡Vamos entonces a comprar a Karu y Yat! –La toma de la mano halándola hacia la puerta

-Gracias por lo que ha hecho, se que sin su intervención no podría compartir con mi hija –Darien hace una reverencia abandonando la casa sin esperar respuesta

Serena aparece

-Yo también quiero comprarte un obsequio –Imita la voz de Sam –Pero necesito billetes ¡Muchos billetes!

Riendo por las ocurrencias de ella Zafiro toma el anorak blanco ayudándola a ponérselo para luego hacer lo mismo con el suyo

-Para ti todo lo que quieras. Eres la soberana de mi pequeño reino

-Y tú eres mi rey. Aprovechemos para adelantar algunas compras

-Como ordene su Alteza

Toman las llaves y salen a la intemperie.

Kurobe

Ikuko durmió a los mellizos fácilmente, ganándose la admiración de todos.

-Gracias mamá -Haruka se sienta con dificultaden el sofá recibiendo una taza de te –Les juro que por momentos pensé que Serena los había entrenado para que molestaran. Afortunadamente llegó su tía y se hizo cargo de todo sin ninguna dificultad -Ironiza

Mina la mira con los ojos entrecerrados

-Recuérdame por qué motivo soy tu amiga

-Necesitabas a alguien que no pudiera moverse de su silla de ruedas, escapaste del manicomio, apareciste en mi puerta sonsacando a la enana y después me enganchaste con todos esos postres que ya no me regalas

-Ja, ja –ríe sarcástica –Gracias a mí tienes al ex Némesis cocinándote

Haruka va a objetar pero sabe que la chica tiene razón. Decide molestarla desde otro panorama

-Deberías pensar en casarte, te estás haciendo vieja

-Aunque sea vieja siempre serás más anciana que yo

Yaten y Seiya que se han mantenido silenciosos lavando los trastes del almuerzo ríen al escuchar a Haruka gruñir

El peliplateado decide calmar la situación. Seca sus manos con un paño saliendo a la sala

-Iré a la ciudad para comprar algunos canapés congelados, quiero ayudar con los preparativos de la boda de mi primo –Observa a Mina -¿Quieres acompañarme?

-¡Ve tú solo!

-Lo harás mejor sin ella –Haruka insiste en fastidiar -es capaz de confundir el jamón de pierna con un cerdo vivo

Hakaru que ha estado jugando con sus bloques de armar ríe divertido

-Es verdad –Opina

Levantándose enojada Mina se acerca a la puerta mirando a pediatra

-Te espero en el estacionamiento

Orgullosa abandona el apartamento

-Es tu turno, no lo arruines –Seiya le arroja las llaves de su auto –Delira con el musse de maracuyá, las películas románticas y las hamburguesas.

-Y odia los champiñones –Termina Yaten

-Suerte –Haruka le desea viéndolo marcharse

-Hakaru ¿Quieres comer un trozo de pastel de arándanos? –Ikuko le dice al niño que al instante deja todo en el suelo y corre a la mesa

-Si mamá Ikuko

Seiya se acerca a su prometida sentándose a su lado

-Hoy pasé por un encargo –Extrae de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo abriéndola y extrayendo una pequeña argolla de compromiso deslizándola en su dedo anular besando su palma -¿Te gusta? –La mira a los ojos

Haruka asiente silenciosa arrojándose en sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza

-¡Te amo!

Ikuko y Hakaru sonríen ante la escena

-Serás muy feliz con ellos –Le dice la dama al pequeño

Hakaru asiente mientras hace pucheros intentando aguantar el llanto sin lograrlo.

Tokio

Juguetería

-¡Mira tía! –Samantha da saltitos después de descubrir la gama de juguetes para niños -¡Para Karu y Yat!

-A ver –Amanda se acerca a los autos de control remoto -¡Uy! Deben ser reales con el precio que tienen

-Yo los pagaré –Darien le dice a la dependienta

-¡El verde para Karu – Señala el rojo -¡Y ese azul para Yat! –Verde

-Haga lo que la jefa dice –Le dice Amanda a la chica.

-Como diga señora –La joven toma los autos que señala Sam con su dedito índice –Su hijita conoce los buenos juguetes.

-No es mi hija, sino mi sobrina –Amanda aclara sonriente –Es de mi hermano –Señala a Darien.

La dependienta ve al moreno que en ese instante alza a la pequeña para que tome del estante dos juegos de cubos armables

-¡Para Filo y muel! –Dice la niña.

-Para tus hermanitos –Asiente él.

-Su esposa es muy afortunada –Susurra la joven quien sin proponérselo entristece a Amanda.

Todo sería muy distinto si ella no hubiera ido al trabajo de campo.

Darien y Serena se habrían conocido tarde sin odios, sin males, nada hubiera empañado su felicidad. Los mellizos de Serena serían también sus sobrinos.

-¡Debió matarme ese profanador! –Murmura intentando ahogar las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse –Así yo no…

-¿Se siente bien? –La chica nota su cambio de humor.

-Si - Pestañea varias veces –Es que me dolió la cabeza repentinamente. Iré por mi hermano y mi sobrina.

-Cuídese de la gripe, mucha gente enfermó luego de la tormenta.

-Así lo haré –Camina hacia su familia –Hora de marcharnos niños.

-¿Tan pronto? –Ambos gimen a la vez.

Sam ríe divertida contagiando a los otros.

-Eres un lorito señor –Le dice a Darien que ríe a pesar de sentir un fuerte dolor cada vez que su hija le dice señor.

-Eres un lorito señorita –Repite él imitándola haciendo que ría más efusiva.

-Si no nos vamos ahora no tomaremos chocolate caliente con rosca de navidad –Advierte Amanda.

Sam abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Voy! –Corre hacia el carro de las compras, Observa hacia un estante corriendo de inmediato hacia él -¡Quiero ese para mi mamá! –Salta señalando un par de conejos de felpa.

-Para tu mamá el mundo entero –Consiente Darien –Todo…

Toma los conejos entregándoselos a la pequeña.

La mujer que le dio su vida está ahora en brazos de otro hombre porque él no supo diferenciar entre el amor y el odio.

Kurobe

-¿Preparado para volver con tus zorras de uniforme blanco?

La pregunta inocente de Mina provoca que Yaten pierda por un segundo el control del auto.

Da gracias por las cadenas en los neumáticos. Voltea azorado a ver a la chica que mira por la ventanilla como si "casi" no hubiera provocado un accidente.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunta a su vez

-Nada… ¿Yo dije algo acaso? –Aparenta inocencia

-¡No vivo con nadie en Tokio ni me veo con ninguna mujer! –Sus ojos verdes brillan de la indignación

-¡Si, como no! –Ironiza mientras se cruza de brazos

Yaten va a gritar cuando recuerda las palabras de Seiya

_"Es tu turno, no lo arruines"_

Pegando su frente al volante cuenta hasta diez antes de dirigirse a Mina

-Puedo jurarte sobre brazas ardientes que la única mujer en mi vida eres tú –Le susurra a la rubia –Solo tú

Mina siente un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo. Parpadea varias veces no pudiéndose controlar

-¡Maldito seas Yaten Kou! -Grita repentinamente -¿Sabes cuánto deseaba escuchar esas palabras? ¡Cada miserable noche que fuiste a burlarte de mí junto a la basura de tu prima y Seiya! –Se le anegan los ojos –Soñaba que me decías cosas hermosas en vez de… -Baja el rostro –Deseaba… Hubiera dado todo por escucharte decirme una sola cosa agradable ¡Todo! –Cierra los ojos con fuerza –Ahora ya nada importa.

Yaten escucha un claxon tras ellos y orillándose y desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad

-¡Claro que importa! -Se despoja de un guante para tocar la suave piel de la chica –Podemos comenzar desde este instante. Nada nos impide amarnos.

Ella niega con la cabeza mientras solloza.

-Todo lo impide…, nunca fuiste amable conmigo, en este instante no puedo más que sentir rencor al verte… Rencor por todos los recuerdos… -Yaten silencioso la escucha –Al conocerte hace siete años deseaba que me miraras de otra manera que no fuera burla y desprecio… Deseaba tanto que fueras el primero que me besaras… Que me invitaras al cine o… -Muerde su labio –Sin embargo nada de eso sucedió, ni una palabra considerada… ningún gesto de buena voluntad… –Gruñe furiosa -¡Tú y solo tú lo echaste todo a perder! –Cubre su rostro y llora desconsolada.

Yaten suelta un taco por su torpeza, abraza a Mina que al principio se resiste hasta que vencida se apoya en él.

-Por favor Mina –La acuna en su pecho –Dame una oportunidad. Permíteme cambiar esos malos recuerdos por muchos que serán mejores. Dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz, a demostrarte que soy el peor de los tontos redimido, demostrarte cuánto te amo, no solo te lo diré a cada hora, mis hechos te harán saber cuanto te amo. Haré que cada día a mi lado valga la pena y no te arrepientas de nada. He madurado estos años…

-No es cierto… -Murmura contra su abrigo –Eres un Kou y todos los Kou son unos torpes inmaduros.

Yaten ríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Soy un torpe que te ama

-No es cierto…

-Es verdad. Te amo tanto que no quiero regresar a la soledad de mi apartamento en Tokio si no me acompañas

-¿Necesitas a alguien a quien torturar o que haga la limpieza? –Aún esconde su rostro de él

-Solo te necesito a ti. Ver tu rostro al despertar, al dormir. Ven a vivir conmigo

Mina levanta el rostro sorprendida por la propuesta

-Estoy estudiando… - Yaten la besa profundamente recibiendo una respuesta inmediata

-¿Qué me dices? –Le pregunta él al separarse para tomar aire

-No seré tu amante

-No te quiero como amante sino como mi esposa, la dueña de mi vida –Le dice observando sus ojos

-Ni siquiera soy tu novia y ya hablas de matrimonio –No está dispuesta a flaquear a pesar que su corazón le grita que siga a Yaten

Este ríe

-Mina Aino ¿Quieres ser mi única y eterna novia?

-¿Para qué? –Lo mira retadora

-¿Para que qué? –Yaten no comprende como trabaja esa mente –Para amarte, para completarte y que completes mi ser… -Nota que ella comienza a enojarse. Se le ocurre una idea –Para ser tu esclavo, que me ordenes y ser tu conejillo de indias cuando hagas nuevas recetas. También quiero presumirte en las reuniones sociales, que tu belleza opaque a todas las mujeres presentes y mis colegas envidien mi suerte al haberte fijado en mí. Que seas mi felicidad y mi fortuna

Guarda silencio esperando la respuesta de Mina quien seria lo mira. Al ver que la chica comienza a mover la cabeza en forma negativa siente que sus esperanzas desaparecen.

Baja el rostro derrotado intentando no derrumbarse frente a ella hasta que un grito eufórico lo sobresalta

-¡Si! -Se lanza en sus brazos besándolo -¡Ahora si estamos sintonizados!

-¿Sintonizados? –Yaten enarca una ceja

-¡Claro tonto! –Responde sin perder la sonrisa -¡En marcha! –Le ordena –Compremos todo lo que la teniente dinamita no puede comer pero le encanta y algo para calmar a Seiya. Luego hablarás con papá para que te mande al diablo y yo hablaré con tu histérica madre

-Mina –Yaten conduce intentando aparentar estar enojado

-Si sobrevives a papá me llevarás a una discoteca donde bailaremos toda la noche, comeremos alimentos nada saludables…

-Pero… -Yaten se detiene

-¡Apártate que yo conduciré! –Suelta su cinturón de seguridad pasándose al asiento trasero –Cámbiate de puesto

-No creo…

-¿Te mueves o te muevo? –Pregunta arrastrando las palabras, retándolo con la mirada –Porque también está la opción de irte andando sobre tus piecitos olvidándote de todo

Yaten observa el paisaje helado

-Tú ganas –Todo sea porque ama a esa testaruda mujer…

Tokio

Boutique infantil

Zafiro revisa unos pantaloncitos azules

-¿Crees que los gemelos estén bien? –Serena le pregunta - ¿Sam no me necesitará?

El militar voltea a verla, el rubor cubre sus mejillas y la preocupación se refleja en sus ojos

-Mi amor –Le sonríe para infundirle confianza - los niños están bien

-Pero…

-Eres una excelente madre, comprendo tu preocupación porque es la primera vez que están lejos de nosotros, sin embargo sabiendo como es la teniente y tu madre, se que están en buenas manos

-¿Y la lechita de Samuelito? ¿Y si a Sam…?

Zafiro ríe

-Ya es hora que Samuel deje la leche materna y nuestra hija está muy bien. Imagino que lo estará pasando de maravilla comprándole obsequios a chicos "varones" –Hace una mueca provocando que Serena ría y se relaje

La rubia nota que una de las dependientas no aparta su mirada de Zafiro

-Creo que me salió competencia

Su esposo voltea hacia donde ella dirige su mirada

-Vaya, vaya.

-¿Vaya, vaya, qué? –Serena pregunta indignada

\- Es muy linda – escucha el gruñido de Serena volteando a su mejilla –Pero no provoca lo que tú me haces sentir cada vez que te miro. Desde que te vi esa madrugada cuando llegaste a las residencias todas las demás mujeres dejaron de existir para mí. Te amo más que a mi propia vida y nada ni nadie cambiará ese hecho.

-Así me gusta, oficial Black –Le sonríe confiada y amorosa –Que recuerde quien es su superior y la mujer que lo ama.

-Siempre –Devuelve la sonrisa –Ahora esposa mía, vamos por la ropa de nuestros hijos –Levanta la voz para ser escuchado en todo el local.

A las siete de la noche Serena tiene preparada la cena.

Observa impaciente su reloj

-Creo que mi reloj no funciona

-Son las siete y dos minutos –Zafiro le responde desde la chimenea

-Mmm… ¿Estás seguro? –Le pregunta Serena -Se ve muy oscuro fuera

-No te angusties mi amor, Sam vendrá en cualquier momento.

Repentinamente la duda asalta a Serena

-¿Y si Darien decide robármela?

-¿Qué dices? –Deja su trabajo para mirarla

La chica comienza a hiperventilar

-¿Si escapa con ella?

El militar se levanta presuroso al sentirla respirar como si se estuviera ahogando

-Serena

-¡Va a robarme a mi hija!

-No lo hará –La sujeta por los codos, sin embargo ella forcejea y corre hacia la puerta

-¡Quiero que me regrese a mi hija!

-¡Mi amor por favor…! –Vuelve a tomarla en brazos.

La joven está pálida y asustada, piensa que Darien se quedará con su hija.

Va a gritar que la suelte cuando suena el timbre

-A Karu le va a gustar su "_calo_"

Serena escucha la voz de Sam paralizándose en los brazos de Zafiro

-¡Sam! –Zafiro la suelta permitiendo que abra y vea a su hija -¡Mi hija!

Abre la puerta violentamente y se inclina para tomar a la pequeña en brazos, besándola mientras le murmura cuanto la extrañaba

-Lo siento –Zafiro se disculpa con los Chiba –Es la primera vez desde que tuvimos a los gemelos que se separa tantas horas de Sam

-Lo imaginé –Amanda asiente –Desde hace media hora la niña también estaba desesperada por ver a su madre

Darien solo observa desde la puerta como Serena y Sam hablan cómplices sin permitir que nadie las escuche.

-Gracias por traerla antes de la hora –El militar espera que se marchen enseguida, sin embargo Darien asiente y entra a la casa

-En el auto están todos los regalos que mi hija les compró a sus hermanos y amigos.

-Si exageró con los gastos…

-Le compré todo lo que pidió sin ningún arrepentimiento –Darien se impacienta - Mi hija es…

-Vayamos por los paquetes por favor –Amanda sugiere tomando el antebrazo de Darien –Comienza a nevar

Zafiro toma un abrigo, guantes y una bufanda para acompañarlos hasta el auto.

Silenciosos vacían la cajuela y el asiento trasero donde el militar nota una silla protectora para niños

-La compré para cuando Sam esté conmigo, pienso en su seguridad –Darien le explica

-Bien hecho. Mañana volveremos a Kurobe, lo haremos en el tren de la tarde

-¿Tan pronto? Gime Amanda

-La hermana de mi esposa se casará en tres días y Serena quiere estar con ella para los preparativos.

-¿Podemos llevarla a desayunar? A mi hija –Aclara Darien

-Le preguntaré a mi esposa, en este instante no es buena idea hablarle –Mira la enorme cantidad de obsequios

-¿Compró la juguetería entera?

-No, -Amanda -solo una colección de muñecas, un juego de te, dos osos, dos casas con mini habitantes, autos para sus amigos, sus hermanos y Serena, algo para sus tías, sus abuelos, pantuflas de felpa, mmm… creo que es todo, El resto son botas, vestidos, conjuntos, accesorios, sandalias. Si, creo que nada más

-Por ahora –Darien expresa después de dejar todo en el recibidor –Nos vamos –Observa que Serena y Sam ríen en la cocina –Le agradecería si convence a Serena para que mi hija nos acompañe a desayunar.

-Lo haré –Promete Zafiro

Observa como el auto se marcha, cierra la puerta y despojándose del abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda se reúne con sus chicas en la cocina

-¿Dónde está la niña más hermosa del universo?

-¡Aquí papi! –Sam ríe –Te traje galos a ti y a mi mami, no saben que es, es una sorpresa –Habla sin parar –Les van a gustar los conejitos… -Cubre su boquita haciendo reír a sus padres

-Si, es una sorpresa –Dice Zafiro –Comeremos frente a la chimenea

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? –Sam pregunta

-¿No te gusta tu alcoba? –Le pregunta Serena.

-Si, pero extraño a muel y filo –Ladea la cabeza

-Como ordene mi generala, yo también estoy comenzando a extrañar a mis pequeños –Zafiro la toma en brazos –Vamos a buscar mi sorpresa mientras mami nos consiente con algo rico para comer.

-Mejor me ayudan a servir eso rico y luego los tres iremos por los obsequios –Serena le entrega un delantal a Zafiro –Me encantaría verte con esto puesto… solo esto

Zafiro la mira silencioso sonriendo al ver como las mejillas se le tiñen.

-Es una promesa –Le susurra besándola en la mejilla

-¿Y mi beso? –Sam refunfuña

Ríe al ser abordada por sus padres que le hacen cosquillas y besan.

Chapter 35

Kurobe

6:00 AM.

Seiya despierta al escuchar a Haruka gemir entre sueños.

Incorporándose sobre un codo observa moverse inquieta y balbucear incoherencias. Su rostro y su piel están ruborizados y respira con dificultad.

-Mi amor -Toca su frente sintiéndola caliente -¡Oh cielos! -Levantándose de la cama corre al tocador para llenar la tina de agua templada, regresa a la recámara -Haruka, Teniente -La mueve con suavidad sin lograr despertarla. Tomándola en sus brazos la lleva hasta la tina sumergiéndola casi en su totalidad bajo el agua. Haruka comienza a temblar -Lo lamento amor, es la única manera de bajar tu temperatura rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde, Haruka abre los ojos

-Seiya... -Pronuncia su nombre con voz ronca -Me duele la garganta. Creo que el helado que Mina me obsequió anoche... -Estornuda varias veces haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerte daño si no lo probaste? -La rubia lo mira con expresión de culpabilidad, Seiya comienza a sospechar la razón de su fiebre -¿Dónde está el helado?

-Me lo comí... -Confiesa, el agua ha enfriado y comienza a temblar -Se veían tan apetitosos los trozos de chocolate y el caramelo sobre el helado de mantecado...

-¿Chocolate y caramelo? ¿Mantecado? Ella me dijo que era de vainilla -Toma una esponja masajeando con agilidad sus rodillas al verla llevar sus manos temblorosas a ese lugar -Ustedes no conocen el significado de la palabra límite -Dice enojado. Se levanta y toma una bata de baño colocándosela para llamar a Ayame. -Mina me va a escuchar...

-No te enojes por favor -Suplica con voz temblorosa, los dientes le suenan -Fue mi culpa no de la impertinente -Se sujeta de la manilla en la pared para incorporarse, cayendo estrepitosamente en la tina cuando sus piernas no la sostienen.

El sonido de ella golpeándose contra la orilla de la bañera alarma a Seiya. Suelta el teléfono, apresurándose hacia el tocador ve que lleva su mano a la cabeza.

-¡Mi amor! -Se arrodilla a su lado -No debiste pararte.

-Los rebeldes no me asesinaron, pero tú lo lograrás con esta agua helada -Aturdida observa la sangre en su palma temblorosa -Llama a Mina, ella me sacará de la tina -El escucha bebés indica que los mellizos despertaron de mal humor -¿Qué es eso? -Pregunta al escucharlos estornudar entre berrinches.

Seiya confundido la mira. Teme por el golpe en la cabeza

-¿No recuerdas a tus sobrinos? -Revisa su cuero cabelludo notando una herida superficial.

-¡Por supuesto que si! - Lo palmea para que se aleje -¡Sácame de este suplicio para ver qué rayos les sucede! -Pasa sus manos por el cuello masculino para levantarse.

-Lo bueno de que duermas desnuda es que no tengo que desvestirte para meterte en la tina -Le dice al ponerla de pie

-Lo malo será que si muero desnuda todos verán mi vergüenza. -Se deja envolver en la toalla -Los niños... -Recuerda al escucharlos más histéricos.

-Anoche Zafirito despertó -Seiya le informa llevándola en brazos a la cama -Le di agua de camomila y lo dormí -Busca en las gavetas ropa interior y un pijama de camisa y pantalón entregándoselo -No soy experto en bebés, pero me parece que está resfriado. -Le informa vistiendo también un pijama.

-Todo un padre -Se burla la rubia escondiéndose bajo el edredón

-Solo práctico para el futuro -La besa marchándose a la alcoba de los niños...

.-

Tokio.

Terminal de trenes.

Serena, preocupada porque sus senos están llenos, hizo el equipaje antes de las cuatro de la mañana despertando a su esposo que sorprendido la vio lista para partir.

-Me niego estar separada de nuestros hijos más tiempo, Samuelito necesita su lechita y yo estaré allá para dársela -Testaruda le informó.

Llamaron a Amanda para decirles que se marchan en el tren de las ocho, ella se ofreció a llevarlos a la estación y los invitó a desayunar en un café dentro de la terminal.

Vistieron a Sam aún dormida y recibieron en la puerta a los Chiba a las seis y media.

-Justo a tiempo -Dijo la rubia al verlos

-Permíteme -Darien se acercó cauteloso a ella

Serena se negó a ver a Darien cuando él tomó a su hija dormida de sus brazos para llevarla hasta el auto.

Se dirigió en todo tiempo a Amanda, explicándole su angustia al estar separada tanto tiempo de los gemelos, Darien escuchaba silencioso el diálogo de las mujeres observando por el retrovisor del auto cómo Serena apretaba el brazo de su esposo.

Llegaron en tiempo récord a la estación y en ese instante se hallan comprando los boletos.

-Por el exceso de equipaje será agregado veinte por ciento más a su cuenta -La vendedora de boletos les dice a los Black Tsukino señalando el carrito de equipaje.

-Está bien, inclúyalo -Zafiro le dice entregando su tarjeta de crédito. Voltea hacia su esposa -Las llamadas de larga distancia fueron restituidas ¿Quieres llamar a tu hermana y preguntarle por los niños?

Serena niega silenciosa

-Si lo hago y los escucho llorar desesperaré -Explica retorciéndose los dedos cubiertos por guantes de lana.

En el poco tiempo que estuvieron saliendo, Darien pudo conocer algunos tic nerviosos de Serena, si une sus pulgares y dedos índices, indica que está confundida, cuando habla y ríe al mismo tiempo quiere decir que está avergonzada por alguna situación embarazosa, y lo que hace en ese instante indica impaciencia y temor.

Observa como Zafiro le toma las manos y las besa

-No temas mi amor, los niños están en buenas manos. Tienes a Haruka que sabrá mantener a Mina alejada de ellos antes que haga alguna travesura como intercambiarles las pulseras -Logra una sonrisa de su esposa -Además, mamá y mi suegra se estarán peleando por obtener su atención. Amy, mamá y Yaten son buenos médicos, deja de ver problemas donde no los hay.

Serena suspira.

-Tienes razón -Observa a su hija dormida en brazos de Darien. Abrigada descansa ajena a todo -Me concentraré en Sam hasta que lleguemos a casa.

-Excelente idea -Le dice su esposo prestando inmediata atención a la vendedora cuando le entrega los boletos y la tarjeta de crédito.

-Si no hay ningún contratiempo el tren saldrá a las ocho por la rampa cinco

-Gracias -Se acerca al carrito de equipaje sosteniéndose fuertemente al sentir un mareo.

Serena lo estudia, va a preguntarle si se siente mal siendo distraída por Amanda

-Llámanos después de la boda para compartir con mi sobrina -Le pide la chica

-Quiero incluir a mi hija como beneficiaria de mis bienes y propiedades -Darien se dirige a Zafiro en vista que Serena se mantiene al margen de su presencia -Lleve o no mi apellido disfrutará de lo que por derecho le pertenece.

-Hablaremos de eso después de año nuevo -No se percata del hilo de sangreque sale de su nariz.

-¿Estás bien? -Darien le pregunta torneando los ojos -Tienes sangre... -señala su nariz.

Zafiro se limpia observando preocupado la sangre.

-Cielos, deberé adelantar mi visita al hospital. -Esconde el pañuelo -No digas nada -Recomienda mirando a Serena que charla animada con Amanda. -El exceso de trabajo me agotó, apenas estoy recuperándome -Dice como excusa empujando el carrito

Darien no esta convencido pero asiente caminando a su lado.

-Sonará extraño lo que diré, pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme. -Ofrece -Cuida a Serena y a mi hija. -Abraza amoroso al bultito que lleva en brazos deseando no separarse de ella -Los invitamos a desayunar -señala unas mesas de un café -Comamos allí.

Serena se sienta junto a Zafiro

-Querido, si como algo en este instante de nervios, ten por seguro que vomitaré.

-Quedamos de acuerdo que los niños están sanos y en buenas manos -Su esposa va a protestar -Si no te calmas no pediré para ti pastel de fresas.

-¡Fresas! -Gime entusiasmada -No hablaré más de los niños hasta que los vea -Promete como niña pequeña.

Darien esconde en una sonrisa el dolor de su corazón...

.-

Kurobe

Haruka escucha que tocan a la puerta

-¿Puedo pasar? -Hakaru se asoma -mis primitos no me dejan dormir con los gritos

Haruka, enternecida ve al pequeño rubio que abraza el oso deshilachado, no olvida que debe ir a conocer al hombre en prisión, tiene muchas interrogantes y tal vez él pueda contestar algunas.

-Entra mi niño -Se acuruca bajo el edredón -En cuanto pueda te haré desayuno. -Por el escucha bebés oye como Seiya tranquiliza a los niños.

Hakaru trepa en la cama y se arrodilla frente a ella mirándola curioso.

\- papá dijo que estás enferma, tienes la nariz roja y las mejillas también, ¿Te van a inyectar? Tienes sangre en el cabello.

-Lo se -Toma el teléfono marcando el número del apartamento de Amy.

-¿Te vas a morir? -Pregunta asustado.

-No mi amor, es solo una pequeña cortada. Nada grave -La cabeza le duele y el golpe le palpita. -¿Tienes mucha hambre?

Hakaru asiente

-¿Puedo hacer emparedados de queso y mermelada? -El niño esperanzado le pregunta.

Haruka asiente sin prestarle mucha atención en vista que Taiki habla del otro lado de la línea.

_-"¿Hola? -_Pregunta con la voz pastosa

-Perdona despertarte a esta hora profesor, pero necesito hablar con Amy.

_-"Está con Yatencito, el niño tuvo una mala noche"_

-¿También él? -Haruka lleva su mano a la frente al sentir que los ojos le arden y la boca le sabe a óxido, sintiendo que vuelve a calentarse. La cabeza le da vueltas. Busca en su gaveta la caja de pañuelos desechables.

Seiya aparece con los mellizos en brazos y el termómetro digital en las manos de Samuel que lo mueve como espada.

-Zafirito y Samuel están quebrantados -Los coloca en la cama

-Yo no estoy mejor -Responde Haruka luego de sacudirse la nariz -Tendré que pedirle a mamá Ikuko que venga pronto.

\- "_¿Qué sucede?" _-Taiki pregunta.

-Los gemelos están quebrantados y yo... -Tose llevándose la mano al pecho

\- "_Por el sonido de tu pecho parece que estás ladrando" -_Concluye Taiki -_"Llamaré a Yaten y a mi suegra para que te asistan."_

-Te lo agradeceré -Se acurruca -No puedo conmigo... -Arrastra las palabras.

-Amor -Seiya la llama sin recibir respuesta. Sujetando a Samuelito que se acuesta sobre Haruka, toca a la rubia -La fiebre regresó -Lamenta tomando el auricular de su mano y colocándolo en su lugar.

Zafirito tose para luego llorar llamando a su mamá. Samuelito palmea a Haruka exigiendo su leche materna. La caja de pañuelos desvía su atención y se lanza a jugar con ella.

-Mamá, aquí está tu desayuno -Con el rostro untado de mermelada, señal de travesura, Hakaru ingresa a la alcoba con un emparedado repleto de queso y cubierto de mermelada -¿Y mi mamá? -Le pregunta al adulto que frustrado sostiene a los niños.

Seiya suspira.

Ya está agotado y aún no son las ocho de la mañana.

-Se durmió -Responde sosteniendo a los niños cuando se lanzan sobre Hakaru para arrebatarle el alimento. -¿Cómo sus padres los soportan?

El timbre suena insistente.

-¡Yo abro! -El niño suelta el plato en la cama y corre hacia la sala deteniéndose antes de abrir -¿Quién es? -Pregunta temeroso.

-Soy Ayame, abre la puerta Karu.

-¡Tía Ayame! -Presuroso abre y la mira -Mamá está enferma y tiene sangre en la cabeza

Ayame exclama sorprendida.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Sosteniendo su maletín médico, ingresa al apartamento alarmándose cuando escucha a los niños llorar.

-Mis primos están con papá -La toma de la mano -No me dejaron dormir con sus gritos.

El sonido de estornudo y tos llega hasta ella.

-Parece que la gripe llegó a este lugar, tu tío Yaten y la tía Mina también están enfermos -Desde las cinco de la mañana ha estado deambulando entre el apartamento Aino y el de Liu Kou. Ingresa a la alcoba sorprendiéndose por la cantidad de pañuelos dispersos en la cama y la alfombra -¡Cielos!

-Doctora -Seiya sostiene a los niños quienes gritando intentan liberarse -Es bueno ver a otro adulto, estos niños agotan.

-No exageres Seiya, si crees que tener un bebé es solo alimentarlos y cambiarles los pañales, no embaraces a la Teniente. -Espeta al tomar en brazos a Zafirito que llora inconsolable.

-Lo lamento -El hombre se disculpa -Llamaré a Mina y a la señora Ikuko para que nos ayuden, Haruka está enferma. -Señala el ovillo bajo el edredón.

-Llama solo a Ikuko, Mina también tiene fiebre, ella y Yaten están fuera de combate, -Le entrega el niño para acercarse a Haruka y tomar su presión en el pulso de la muñeca -Su temperatura está bastante elevada -Busca en su maletín una jeringa -Comenzaremos con ella.

-Solo espero que Serena y Zafiro no se enojen y piensen que los niños enfermaron porque no supimos cuidarlos.

-Nadie está exento de una gripe y mis nietos estarán como nuevos cuando mi hijo y su madre regresen mañana de Tokio -Dice Ayame inyectando a Haruka -Karu me dijo que la Teniente está sangrando

-La dejé un minuto en la tina y la muy testaruda resbaló cuando quiso levantarse sola -Con ambos niños luchando por liberarse e intentando morderlo, Seiya le informa observando como la doctora revisa la cabeza de la rubia.

-La inflamación del hematoma detuvo el sangrado -Expresa buscando antiséptico para limpiar la herida. -Estaremos pendientes de ella.

Seiya asiente, Zafirito se libera de él y se lanza sobre el emparedado.

-Tengo guardia todo el día pero no creo poder dejar a Haruka sola estando enferma.

-Llamaré a la doctora Kaioh, que se encargue de todo, estás a dos días de casarte y con emergencia familiar en casa... -Voltea al escuchar estornudar a Hakaru -Por partida doble.

Un sonido desagradable llama la atención del moreno.

-El único consuelo que tengo es saber que Zafiro no está presente para pasarme por las armas -Opina cuando Zafirito vomita

En Tokio, una pareja escucha el anuncio del arribo del tren con destino a Toyama.

Ikuko entra al apartamento hallando un caos total.

-¡Válgame el cielo!

-Qué bueno que vino -Seiya, desaliñado y desesperado, se acerca a ella de dos zancadas con Zafirito en brazos.

El pequeño llora a gritos llamando a su madre, tiene el rostro ruborizado y moquitos que limpia con su antebrazo empeorando su aspecto.

Amy dejó a Yat al cuidado de Taiki para ayudar con sus sobrinos. Tiene a Samuelito en brazos e intenta alimentarlo con papilla, el niño da manotazos a la cuchara y grita enojado pidiendo su lechita.

-Todos menos Seiya están enfermos -Amy le dice a Ikuko -Hakaru aún no presenta fiebre, pero Haruka es la que está peor.

-Estoy a punto de enloquecer -Seiya le entrega el niño a su suegra -Este pequeño vomitó el emparedado que le quitó a Hakaru, le dimos papilla y también la vomitó.

-¿Qué les han dado? - La madre de Serena pregunta. Mece al niño masajeándole la espaldita, Zafirito comienza a relajarse recostando la cabecita en el hombro de su abuela.

-Mamá no fue al hospital, está en la alcoba con la teniente, es la que está peor de todos. El niño no ha querido separase de ella.

-Hakaru tiene miedo que algo le suceda a Haruka -Explica Seiya.

-Aún tiene presente la muerte de su madre -Ikuko siente que Hakaru sufra -¿Cómo enfermaron? Anoche, cuando Kenji y yo nos marchamos estaban bien.

Seiya abre la boca para responder, cerrándola inmediatamente. Analiza...

Mina y Yaten también están en cama a causa de la gripe. Llegaron después que los Tsukino se marcharan, Mina dijo en una oportunidad, mientras daba de su puré de papas a los gemelos contra la voluntad de Seiya, que le dolía la garganta. Yaten se veía un poco ruborizado, culpó a la felicidad que sentía porque la rubia lo había perdonado.

Seiya aprieta los labios ¿Sería que el castigo que la chica propinara a peliplateado de estar en calzoncillos a la intemperie rebotó sobre todos?

¡Cuándo no las ocurrencias de Mina traen consecuencias!

De no ser porque está en pijama y despeinado iría a recriminarle.

-¿El señor Kenji está trabajando? -Cambia el tema.

-Solo hasta el medio día, después vendrá a mimar a sus nietos y anunciar que ya tiene su traje para llevar a Haruka al altar. Sammy está desaparecido -Suspira -vive de cabeza en apartamento de su novia, apenas y lo vemos por las mañana cuando se levanta.

-Está enamorado -Lo excusa Seiya -Recuerdo bien cuando mi amada teniente me permitió pisar este lugar, fue a seis meses siendo su fisioterapeuta, después de eso cualquier excusa era buena para venir y contemplarla.

-Solo espero que logre comportarse y no se meta en problemas con el desconsiderado de su futuro suegro. -Ikuko no olvida lo que le contara Serena de la infelicidad que Malachite les produjo a Soishi y Haruka.

-No tema señora Ikuko, Hotaru sabrá defenderlo -Amy le dice.

-Sammy es más alto y fuerte que Tomoe -Seiya comenta -No creo que el hombre quiera buscar pelea, Y de ser así, la señora Setsuna le dará su dosis de _ubicatex._

Ikuko no está muy convencida.

-Llamaré a Setsuna para cerciorarme.-Mira a Amy -¿Podrías llevar a mi nieto a tu apartamento? Dormiré primero a éste y luego iré por él.

Amy se pone de pie. Samuelito le hala la blusa.

-Bu, bu.

-Intentaré darle algo de los dulces caseros de Yatencito, como médico no estoy de acuerdo en adularlos con golosinas, pero ignoro como mi hermano y Serena hacen para vencer estas crisis. -Amy gime.

-Tu hermano es un santo. -Ikuko.

-Ya lo creo, con todo lo que Fighter y yo hacíamos para molestarlo, él nunca nos acusó con mamá, ni me dio la paliza que merecía. -Seiya dice divertido.

Samuelito comienza a gritar alterando a su mellizo.

-Nos marchamos -Amy abandona el apartamento, no pasan cinco minutos cuando Ikuko logra dormir a Zafirito.

Escuchan a Hakaru estornudar.

-Voy por mi nieto a casa de Amy, tú ve a atender a mi otro nieto -Sonriente Ikuko lo conmina.

Seiya va a la alcoba matrimonial.

Hakaru se halla acostado junto a Haruka, abraza el oso deshilachado y le acaricia el rostro.

-Por favor no te mueras -Le susurra lastimero -Me voy a quedar otra vez sin mamá si tú también te vas al cielo -Sorbe por la nariz.

-No morirá mi pequeño -Seiya lo toma en brazos -Ella sabe que la necesitamos.

-¿Se va a poner bien? -Pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Así es -Ayame sale del tocador y toma la temperatura de la rubia -La fiebre no desciende -Le murmura a Seiya.

Él coloca a Hakaru en el suelo.

-Ve a casa de Yat, mamá está allá -Le sugiere.

-Mejor voy a ver televisión, no quiero estar lejos de mamá -Coloca el oso junto a Haruka y sale dela recámara.

-Ayúdame a despojar a la teniente de toda ropa abrigada, consigue algo ligero. Debemos combatir la gripe y fiebre a la vez ¿Dónde está Zafirito?

-Dormido en su cuna, mi suegra hizo el milagro -Seiya busca un pijama de camisa y short.

Despoja a su prometida de las cobijas y desabrocha su camisa. Observa apenado a Ayame.

-¿Olvidas que fui la médico de la teniente cuando la repatriaron? -Impaciente le arrebata las prendas. -Mejor prepárale un desayuno nutritivo a tu hijo. -Señala divertida hacia la puerta donde se ve una cabecita rubia.

-Si -Hakaru se asoma y salta a los brazos de Seiya -Te iba a decir que tengo hambre. ¿Puedo hacerme otro emparedado? Zafiro se comió el mío y lo vomitó.

-Dale huevos escalfados con bastones de verduras y jugo de naranja.

Hakaru arruga el rostro.

Seiya abandona la alcoba con el niño en brazos.

-La tía Ayame no sabe que los niños no comemos verduras -el niño dice al oído de Seiya.

El moreno ríe. Hakaru no le acepta comida a Ayame, pero se afana por la de Ikuko y lo que le gusta la hija de Serena..

-¿Qué sugieres? -Le pregunta.

-¿Podemos hacer el emparedado de Sam? -Pregunta esperanzado.

-Solo si me prometes no preocuparte por mamá. Ella se pondría muy triste si despierta y ve que enfermaste porque pensaste que se iría al cielo. -Llegan a la cocina.

Hakaru mira de reojo hacia otro lado hasta que volviendo a mirar a Seiya, asiente.

-Está bien, estaré en mi cama viendo el canal de los animalitos.

El fisioterapeuta sienta al niño en la silla y saca de la nevera lo necesario.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Ikuko aparece.

-¿Dónde está Samuel? -Le pregunta el hombre.

-Logré dormirlo después de darle de tomar leche, Amy lo cuida mientras dejo en orden todo aquí. -Observa el desastre que dejara Hakaru luego de hacer el emparedado para Haruka.

-Mamá Ikuko ¿Puedes hacerme el emparedado de Sam? -Hakaru pone carita expectante.

-Pensaba hacer kaiseki para todos -El niño baja la cabeza -Kaiseki para los demás y tostadas francesas para ti -Al instante el pequeño sonríe.

-Ve a tu alcoba, te llamaré cuando esté preparado tu desayuno -Seiya le indica -La cocina no es lugar seguro para los niños.

-Está bien -Corre.

-¿Cómo está mi testaruda hija? -Ikuko pregunta.

-La fiebre no desciende- Seiya explica lo que ha ocurrido desde que despertara.

-En ese caso, haré un consomé de pollo concentrado y se lo obligaré a comer así sea por las venas.

.-

Terminal de Trenes.

-¡Por fin! -Exclama Serena al escuchar el aviso del operador indicando el fin del viaje.

-¿Ya llegamos con Muel y Filo mami? -Sam levanta la mirada del libro para colorear que le comprara Amanda a última hora.

-Es para mantenerla entretenida cuando despierte -Le dijo la chica al entregárselo.

Y fue de gran ayuda, desde que abrió los ojos, Sam realizó cada cinco minutos la misma pregunta.

-¿Ya llegamos?

Sintiéndose feliz cuando Serena le mostró el libro y los creyones.

-Vamos mi amor -La rubia guarda el libro y toma a su hija en brazos. -¿Puedes encargarte del equipaje? -Le pregunta a Zafiro -Me adelantaré con la niña.

Su esposo la toma del brazo.

-Aguarda unos minutos mi amor, iremos juntos a recoger el equipaje y luego por el taxi.

-Pero los niños...

-¡Si mami! -Sam aplaude -Quiero darles los "galos" a Karu y a Yat y a Muel y a Filo.

Serena los observa, padre e hija hacen pucheros y caritas hasta lograr hacerla sonreír.

-Está bien -Acomoda el abrigo de su hija para luego hacer lo mismo con Zafiro -Iremos juntos a todas partes, menos al tocador.

-¿Temes que sepa qué hacen ustedes encerradas tanto tiempo? -Zafiro la provoca.

-¿No temes que sepa lo que dirían y harían los caballeros si entro en el tocador equivocado? -Ella ladea la cabeza.

El militar pone cara de pocos amigos.

-Por eso digo que iremos juntos a todos lados excepto el tocador.

Su esposa ríe

-Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

-¿Podemos comprar pastitas? Y pastel de _late_, a la tía le compramos... -Lleva su dedito a la comisura del labio -¿Qué le compramos?

Serena mira a Zafiro.

-Ha nacido una adicta a las compras -Especula ella.

Zafiro toma en brazos a la niña y besa su mejilla.

-Iremos por el equipaje y luego por las pastitas y el pastel.

-¡Si! Y también _camelos_ y mucho _late _y...

-Todo lo que quieras -Asiente Zafiro -Compraremos pasteles de todos los sabores.

Serena emite un bufido.

-Y me pregunto quien la habrá contagiado.

Una hora más tarde, con dos órdenes de pastitas, pastel de chocolate y fresa, otro de melocotones, una bolsa de caramelos de miel, dos botellas de vino para los adultos, una de jugo para Haruka y apretujados a causa del equipaje, llegan a las Residencias Milenio.

-¡Llegamos! -Sam aplaude excitada.

-Al fin en casa – Serena suspira aliviada. Zafiro la observa detenidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes pasando las fiestas con la familia?

-Feliz -Exclama ella -Estoy deseosa por ver a nuestros ángeles -Con el pastel en las manos, Serena vigila a Sam que a su vez inspecciona que no quede ningún paquete en olvidado.

-También yo, deseo que todos estemos juntos. -Zafiro le confiesa. Asistido por el taxista, lleva todo al elevador -Gracias por su ayuda -Le paga dándole una buena propina.

-Estoy a su orden -Haciendo una reverencia, el taxista se marcha satisfecho.

-Yo aprieto mami -Sam le pide a Serena señalando el tablero del elevador.

Zafiro la levanta en vilo, y su madre le indica cual botón apretar.

-Este botón mi amor.

La niña hace muecas apretando con fuerza la boquita hasta que logra activar el botón.

-¡Viva! -Grita cuando las puertas se cierran.

Suben al piso cinco, Serena desciende de inmediato buscando las llaves en el fondo de su bolso a la vez que hace maniobras para que el pastel que carga no resbale de sus manos.

-No encuentro mis llaves ¿Tienes las tuyas? -Le pregunta a Zafiro.

-Las del apartamento de mamá, de éste no tengo unas copias. -Le dice mientras desocupa en elevador. Con el pastel de melocotones en una mano, coloca un paquete entre las puertas para evitar que se cierren.

-¡Karu,Karu, Karu, Karu! -Sam toca la puerta y grita. -¡Abre la puerta que te compré pastitas!

Sus padres ríen al escucharla.

-Hago proezas y ella se acredita mi esfuerzo -Zafiro se queja -Y todo para un chico.

-No papi, chico no, es Karu -Dice inocente.

-De veras comienza a preocuparme la actitud de mi hija de dos años hacia Hakaru.

-Voy a tener así -Con una manita, hace esfuerzos para mostrar tres deditos de la otra mano -También las pastitas son para Yat, también Filo y Muel.

-¿No te preocupa mi actitud hacia usted oficial Black? -Serena le pregunta provocativa a su esposo. Toca el timbre.

-¡Papá, Zafiro vomitó otra vez cuando se subió a mi cama! -Se escucha la voz de Hakaru.

Serena y Zafiro se miran preocupados.

-¡Rayos! -Gime Seiya. -¿Quién lo sacó de la cuna?

-Él solito, ya sabe escapar... ¡No toques mi oso Zafiro! -Grita el chiquillo -¡Papá!

-Atiende la puerta, yo iré a ver a mi nieto -Ikuko.

La puerta del apartamento se abre, Seiya casi se desmaya al ver a los Black Tsukino en el pasillo...

Chapter 36

Que Sucede? -Zafiro le pregunta a Seiya.

En ese instante se abre la puerta del apartamento adjunto.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron! -Amy susurra -Tengo a Samuelito en mi cama, logré dormirlo -Observa el interior del apartamento antes de cerrar la puerta cautelosa. Su hermano le entrega el pastel, la mira interrogante -Algunos residentes han enfermado con la gripe, entre ellos la teniente, mi hijo y los tuyos.

-Qué contrariedad, yo pensaba que Serena estaba alterándose por nada al querer volver tan pronto -Moviendo la cabeza, el militar procede a desocupar el elevador.

-Su instinto de madre le advirtió -Ikuko sale al pasillo y toma el pastel de manos de Seiya, sonríe a Zafiro -Hola hijo, bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias señora... -Su suegra lo mira con ojos entornados -Mamá, pero no le digan a ya saben quien que la llamo así o la acusará de robarse a su hijo.

-No lo haré hasta que Haruka mejore. -Sonriendo Ikuko promete. -La fiebre ha comenzado a ceder después de mi milagroso caldo de pollo y no por las inyecciones con que tu madre la ha torturado.

-No creo que eso sirva de algo a la doctora de su hija -Riendo Amy opina. -La pobre ha estado dando vueltas por varios pisos.

-Mina y Yaten también están indispuestos -Recuperado del impacto inicial, Seiya ayuda a desocupar el elevador -Hakaru ha estornudado, afortunadamente no ha tenido fiebre.

-¿Has estado asistiendo a los gemelos? -Pregunta Zafiro a su hermana.

Amy niega con la cabeza.

-Ha sido mamá, no fue al hospital, llamamos para avisar que estaremos ausentes hoy debido a emergencia familiar, el doctor Nagi nos dijo que también hay una cantidad considerable de pacientes con gripe y fiebre. -Nota la preocupación de su hermano -Ve a ayudar a Serena, Taiki está vigilando a Samuel y Yatencito, les avisaré cuando despierte.

-Yo haré te para acompañar estos deliciosos pasteles. -Ikuko hace señas a Amy para que la siga.

-El equipaje... -Zafiro observa a su alrededor.

-Me encargaré de él, ahora atiende al pequeño -Seiya indica.

Zafiro camina hacia la alcoba de los niños hallando a su hijo con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Serena.

Al verlo, Zafirito emitió un grito mostrando sus dientes y estira su brazo.

-Da...da. -Desesperado se lanza de los brazos de su madre.

-¡Sujétalo! -Serena grita.

Con destreza Zafiro alcanza al niño antes que toque el suelo.

-Lo tengo... -Es víctima de un nuevo mareo. Con el niño en brazos se sienta en el sofá junto a la cama de Sam, cerrando los ojos.

-¡Zafiro! -Serena se arrodilla a su lado observando su piel ceniza -¿Qué tienes?

El niño se recuesta en el pecho paterno, cerrando los ojos se duerme de inmediato.

-Estoy bien, no es nada -Llevando su mano a la cabeza, el militar responde -Desperté muy temprano.

-Siempre te levantas antes que todos -La rubia toca el rostro frío -Estos mareos te están atacando más seguido. Debes hablar con tu madre.

-Lo haré después de la boda, con calma para no olvidar ningún análisis. -Comienza a sentir mejoría. Abre los ojos fijándolos en el niño -Escucharé con más seriedad tus palabras, sentías que nuestros bebés nos necesitaban y no te creí. -Acaricia el pequeño rostro antes de ver los celestes ojos de Serena, se inclina levemente besando sus labios -Eres la mejor madre...

-¿Eso en qué me convierte? -Ambos voltean hacia la puerta donde Ayame los observa. -Es un alivio verlos de vuelta -Sonriente observa a su nieto -¿Cómo hacen para mantener a raya a los niños? Seiya estaba a punto de un colapso a causa de sus travesuras. -Besa la frente de Zafiro -Mi pequeño.

Serena simula una sonrisa, el _pequeño_ hijo de Ayame es quince centímetros más alto que ella.

Se levanta lentamente sin soltar la mano de su marido.

-Gracias por su ayuda mamá Ayame.

-Por mis nietos todo -se encoge de hombros. -¿Dónde está mi preciosa nieta? -Se escucha la risa de Sam desde la alcoba de Hakaru.

-Mi hija está en la recámara de un chico -Gime Zafiro.

-Guarda esa energía para dentro de doce años -Su madre le dice -Allí sabrás lo que es sufrir.

-Ya lo hice, -Su hijo arruga el ceño - Amy me provocó deseos de convertirme en asesino serial. -Serena lo mira sorprendida -Mi hermanita era de las niñas que hacía su tarea en los recesos para después escapar con sus amigas a fiestas, el cine y el parque.

-¡Vaya! -Exclama Serena -no parece ser...

-¿Una chica alocada que me sacaría canas verdes? -Ironiza Ayame -Las apariencias engañan. Ella y mi yerno se casaron apresurados porque tenía un retraso en su menstruación.

-Mamá... -Zafiro advierte al ver la sombra en la mirada de su esposa.

Serena baja el rostro avergonzada. Ella también fue una chica irresponsable que perdió la cordura por un hombre.

-Iré a buscar a Samuelito, acuesta a Zafirito y descansa -La rubia le dice al militar, sale de la alcoba.

Su suegra contrariada cierra los ojos.

-Olvidé que ustedes también se portaron mal antes de casarse. Mejor iré a besar a mi nieta.

Zafiro coloca a su hijo en la cuna. Sintiéndose débil, se dirige a su recámara donde se recuesta...

-Taiki cuida de Samuel -Amy le dice a Serena, mira curiosa la cantidad de obsequios,-creo que Santa volvió a pasar por este lugar.

-Son las compras de Sam -Responde la rubia, mira a su madre que prepara una bandeja con pastitas. -Necesito hablar contigo Amy, algo importante.

La otra chica suelta un paquete con su nombre.

-Vamos a casa, puedo esperar a que mi sobrina me haga entrega de mi obsequio.

Ambas van al apartamento hallando a Taiki con Samuelito en los brazos, el pequeño juega con el celular del castaño; levanta la mirada hacia la recién llegada emitiendo un agudo grito al ver a su madre.

-Ma... ma... -De inmediato suelta el teléfono extendiendo sus manitas hacia Serena -Bu... bu...

-¡Gracias al cielo estás de regreso! -Ensordecido por el grito del pequeño, Taiki suspira aliviado. -Se merecen una estatua por saber que hacer con este pequeño bribón, -Le entrega el niño a Serena -Casi tuve que sacarme un ojo para entretenerlo.

-No es cierto lo que tío dice, tú eres un bebé muy dulce -Doblando la voz Serena habla. Besa en repetidas ocasiones a Samuelito que hala la blusa suplicando por su lechita. -Gracias por cuidarlo -Con ojos brillantes le dice a los adultos -No me separaré nuevamente de ellos.

-Alimenta al pequeño antes que te rompa la camisa -Taiki señala el sofá -Yo iré a ver cómo sigue Yatencito -Abandona la habitación.

Serena se acomoda en el sofá descubriéndose el seno, de inmediato el niño toma el pezón y succiona entre suspiros de satisfacción, levanta su manita acariciando el largo cabello rubio de su madre.

-El pobre Seiya se veía tan patético intentando cuidar a los niños, que no se como logré no reírme en su rostro -Amy dice divertida -Tu madre fue quien puso un poco de orden.

-Lamento haberlos dejado, no volverá a suceder -Serena acaricia el cabello azulado de su hijo, entona una suave tonada infantil. -Seiya no debería angustiarse tanto, esta es la época de los resfriados. No quiero imaginar cómo actuará con el primer vómito de un hijo suyo.

-Taiki olvidó que soy doctora, que mi madre también lo es y llamó al pediatra de Yatencito a su luna de miel -Recuerda Amy -Los primeros meses fue un alarmista.

-Zafiro casi lloraba cuando Sam sufría de cólicos, yo terminaba cuidando a dos infantes: tu hermano y la niña. Las vacunas son las que lo hacen temblar, no soporta ver que inyecten a los niños, palidece hasta casi enfermar.

Amy ríe al escucharla.

Suaves golpecitos se escuchan en la puerta.

-Hola tía -Sam, acompañada de Hakaru saluda con vocecita de ardilla -¿Y Yat?

-En su alcoba -Le dice su tía -Está enfermito.

-A mi mamá la inyectaron -Hakaru dice muy serio.

La niña mueve las manitos asustada.

-¿Van a inyectar a Yat?

-Tu abuelita lo inyectó -Observa a Serena -Es irónico, como médico puedo hacer curetajes, colocar sondas, inyectar a cualquier paciente, pero con mi hijo me desarmo y tiemblo como gelatina.

-¿Tienes gelatina? -Hakaru pregunta.

-Si, _tina _-Sam mira a su tía esperanzada.

-Creo que fue lo único que escucharon de toda mi explicación -sonriendo, Amy se dirige a la cocina seguida de los niños. Regresa en un instante con Serena -Ibas a decirme algo importante -Le recuerda Amy con suavidad, en vista que el niño ha cerrado los ojos sin dejar de comer.

Serena observa a su hijo antes de hablar.

-Estoy preocupada por tu hermano. Desde hace tiempo ha sufrido de mareos, al principio eran esporádicos, pero desde que volvimos a Japón han sido seguidos. -Suspira temblorosa -Ayer perdió el conocimiento en Tokio.

-¿¡Se desmayó!? - Amy exclama sorprendida.

Serena asiente.

-Es la primera vez que le sucede, pero no deja de preocuparme, si algo le sucede... -Samuelito suelta el seno, se ha dormido. Serena acomoda su blusa y acuna al niño en sus brazos -Le hice prometer que hablará con tu madre, pero conociendo su terror a las agujas, lo más seguro sea que alargue su visita al consultorio.

Amy asiente exasperada.

-mi hermano es muy valiente, puede enfrenta a quien y lo que sea, -Sonríe triste -Sin embargo las inyecciones y todo lo que tenga que ver con agujas lo hacen poner pies en polvorosas. Las agujas y el odontólogo, prefiere soportar con heroicidad un dolor de muelas.-Termina haciendo una mueca.

-No vayas a delatarme con él por favor -Le pide Serena -Si logras llevarlo al hospital y hacerle todos los análisis te estaré eternamente agradecida.

-Dalo por hecho -Amy dice sonriente. Sam y Hakaru abandonan la cocina.

-¿Podemos ver a Yat?-Pregunta la niña.

Amy observa interrogante a Serena.

-Deja que vea a su primo, el apartamento parece un hospital con Haruka y los mellizos, nada hacemos con querer protegerla ahora si ya se paseó a sus anchas entre los convalecentes.

-Tienes razón -Amy asiente, observa a los pequeños -Pueden entrar a verlo.

-Gracias tía -Dicen ambos.

-Tengo un _galo_ para ti tía -Sam confiesa antes de desaparecer hacia la alcoba del pequeño peliplateado...

Tokio

Casa Chiba.

Un día después

Darien bebe café, mirando por la ventana ligeros copos de nieve caer. Despertó antes de las seis de la mañana y preparó desayuno para él y su hermana.

-¿Cómo habrá amanecido mi hija? -Se pregunta sin percatarse que no está solo en la cocina.

-No te atormentes, pronto la verás nuevamente -Amanda le dice a su hermano, acercándose le muestra una imagen -¿Qué te parece? Voy a mandarla a imprimir en gran tamaño.

Darien toma la imagen de tamaño de una hoja de impresión. Serena y Sam ríen en el Crown, observando un punto fuera de cámara. La niña levanta su manita esperando algo. Darien estudia su figura detrás de la rubia. Su expresión delata el inmenso amor que tiene hacia ellas.

-¿Cuándo tomaste esta foto?

-Mientras el esposo de Serena extraía los peluches de la máquina -Entrega otras imágenes -Estas otras son de Sam junto a ti, voy a comprar varios portarretratos y colocar las fotografías de mi sobrina sobre la chimenea.

-Esta la quiero en mi habitación -Darien indica la que su hermana le entregara primero.

Amanda toca su hombro.

-Déjala ir hermano, no te tortures...

-Siempre la amaré -Susurra -No importa si está casada con otro hombre, no importa cuantos hijos tenga de él, amo a Serena y moriré amándola.

-Pero no puedes quedarte solo...

-Estoy solo por mi torpeza, tuve en mis manos a la más maravillosa mujer, me entregó sus sueños, su amor y su confianza. -Sonríe triste acariciando la imagen de Serena -Me dio su virtud, su cuerpo recibió mi semilla... ¿Y qué hice yo? La desprecié, pateé nuestro futuro, con mi acción la arrojé a los brazos del hombre al que mi hija llama padre.

¡Oh hermano...!

Darien cierra los ojos con fuerza evitando las lágrimas que escapan y se deslizan por sus mejillas.

-Por eso merezco vivir en soledad, esa es mi condena, la recompensa a mi deseo de hacer pagar a su hermano con algo tan atroz como lo que sufriste, lastimé a la mujer que más amo en este mundo porque fui un maldito imbécil.

Su hermana llora a su lado.

Desea con toda su alma que Darien aprenda a perdonarse y siga adelante con su vida...

Kurobe

-Buenos días familia -Serena dice feliz.

Desde el día anterior los gemelos no quisieron separarse de sus padres. Samuelito aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tomar leche materna y Zafirito utilizó a su padre como almohada.

-Buenos días mi niña -Kenji le entrega una taza de te -¿Lograste descansar algo? ¿Los niños tuvieron buena noche?

-Así es, después de cerciorarnos que su temperatura se estabilizó, masajeamos sus cuerpecitos con un gel relajante que nos recomendó su pediatra, durmieron toda la noche en sus cunas. -Mira a su padre con curiosidad -¿Dormiste aquí?

-No, me llevé a tu madre a descansar y la traje hace media hora.

-El desayuno está casi listo -Anuncia Ikuko saliendo de la cocina -Crema de zanahoria para los enfermos, así que quita esa expresión de asco -Le dice a Serena -Para nosotros será sopa y _donburi_ (arroz con pescado servido en el mismo plato).

-¡Buen día lleno de paz! -Exclama Seiya vestido para salir -Cero gritos, llanto, ni vómito ¡Paz! -Eleva las manos dramático.

-Buenos días hijo -Kenji ríe -Espera a tener los tuyos, no hay probabilidades de huir, tienes que soportarlo todo. En especial si es una niña que lloraba por todo, si la mirabas o ignorabas, al alimentarla, bañarla, acostarla. En fin, a veces haces a los niños riendo y ellos nacen llorando.

Ikuko y Serena se ruborizan.

-Querido...

-Papá...

Tocan el timbre.

-Buenos días familia -Ayame está con su maletín en la mano -Vine a ver a mis pacientes antes de marcharme al hospital.

-Buenos días doctora, mi teniente amaneció sin fiebre y respira mejor -Seiya informa.

Los gemelos también tuvieron mejor noche -Zafiro sale de la alcoba y se acerca a su madre -Estás muy guapa -La abraza. -No estarás coqueteando a algún médico.

-Tal vez -Dice misteriosa -No esperarás que guarde luto toda la vida al General, han pasado doce años y es hora que siga con mi vida.

Zafiro la mira sorprendido, Serena interviene entregando una taza de te a su marido.

-Mamá Ayame, los niños están en sus cunas.

Ayame asiente sin dejar de ver a su hijo.

-Iré a pasar revista y me marcharé a mis obligaciones.

-No sin antes desayunar algo decente -Ikuko le advierte -La comida de hospital no es saludable.

-Está ideada por los mejores nutricionistas. -Defiende la doctora.

-Está ideada para matar de hambre a los pacientes -Sosteniéndose de las muletas, Haruka interviene desde la puerta. -Buenos días a todos, Coronel, es bueno que haya vuelto.

Seiya la observa con ojos entrecerrados. Haruka parece haber amanecido muy amable, eso o está planeando algo.

-¿Estoy pintada a la pared? -Se queja Serena.

-Te responderé después de una buena taza de te y me entreguen mi obsequio -La rubia alta señala el árbol de navidad.

Todos comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo, la armonía ha vuelto al hogar...

Apartamento 4-C.

-¡Te quedarás en cama y no acepto una negativa! -Ricardo ordena a Mina.

La rubia, mareada y ruborizada a causa de la gripe, ha hecho varios conatos de escape desde que supiera que Yaten se encuentra en las mismas condiciones. Luego que Ayame los visitara esa mañana y declarara que la chica ya no tiene fiebre, ésta intentó el primer truco de escape, siendo descubierta por su padre.

-Ya estoy completamente restablecida -Recostada a la puerta se justifica en ese instante -Quiero saber cómo sigue Yaten.

-Liu me informó hace unos instantes que la fiebre regresó y estornuda sin parar -Desde la cocina su madrastra la informa. Sale limpiando sus manos con un paño -¿Qué sabes de la epidemia de gripe?

-La pregunta correcta es: ¿Tienes algo que ver con los contagios de los niños de Zafiro, la teniente, Yaten, Yatencito y tú? -Su padre va directo.

La rubia toca su pecho ofendida.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso tengo rostro de cepa? ¡Me ofenden!

Ricardo y su esposa se ven.

-Es culpable -Dicen al unísono.

-Ayer, mientras dormías y temblabas a causa de la fiebre, Seiya vino a verte -Yuriko Aino la toma del brazo y la cintura y la lleva hacia su recámara.

-El chico tiene conciencia... luego de conocer a la teniente, por supuesto -Ricardo las sigue -Vino a regañarte por tu travesura hacia Yaten.

-La palabra correcta es _castigo_ -La dama madura despoja a Mina de una chaqueta y dos suéteres.

-Seiya nos contó del castigo que obligaste cumplir a Yaten.

-Hacerlo posar en calzoncillos a estas gélidas temperaturas, justo después de la nevadas.

Mina patea la suave alfombra.

-¡Seiya es una niñita!

-No hables así de tu hermano -La reprende su madrastra.

-Hiciste pasar a tu primo...

-¡No es mi primo! -Dice exasperada la rubia, sufriendo a continuación un ataque de tos.-¡Maldita gripe!

-No blasfemes jovencita -Le advierte su padre -¿Por qué castigaste al chico de esa manera? Pudo haber sufrido una pulmonía.

-Es hierba mala, no desaparecerá fácilmente. -Agotada por la tos,Mina se deja colocar el abrigo del pijama sin chistar.

-Acuéstate y deja que Liu se preocupe por tu víctima -Le sugiere Yuriko -Y más te vale que ella no se entere de lo que le hiciste al niño.

-Yaten no es un niño y en mi defensa, informo que no obligué a nadie hacer nada. Seiya es un exagerado.

Su padre la miró severo.

-Conociéndote, le doy crédito a mi hijastro. Pero deberías sentirte satisfecha, tu travesura no solo enfermó a Yaten; Ayame nos dijo que también sus nietos, la teniente y para que no olvides que toda acción tiene una reacción, enfermaste tú.

-Ay hija -Su madrastra le dijo -Estuviste a punto de arruinar la boda de tu hermano y la teniente, lo lograrás si no estás bien para usar el vestido de dama de honor. Sumado a eso, luego de tres años, Yaten viene a pasar unos días en casa y ahora tiene que regresar enfermo.

La rubia cierra los ojos pesarosa por el recordatorio, Yaten se marchará a Tokio y ella volverá a estar sola.

-Descansa mi pequeña -Ricardo besa su frente, se dispone a abandonar la recámara volteando para observar a su hija -Olvidé mencionarte que estás castigada, no te levantarás de esa cama hasta que la palidez desaparezca y dejes de toser.

-¡No es justo! ¡Soy mayor de edad!

-Te trataremos según la edad que te comportes -Abandona la alcoba dejando a Mina haciendo una pataleta...

Los dos días que anteceden a la boda pasan como en cámara lenta.

Serena visitó en varias oportunidades a Mina y le dio la tarea de tomarle el ruedo a los pantalones de los gemelos. Intentando evadir la tarea, Mina insistió estar muy débil.

-Si fueras una buena persona, retribuirías con esto lo que hiciste -Severa le dijo Serena -Ya se que intercambiaste a los niños e hiciste muchas travesuras, incluyendo darles azúcar y golosinas. Hakaru me informó lo sucedido.

-Ese casi sobrino mío... -Ruborizada susurró antes de ver a Serena -No es cierto, pero para que veas que soy buena amiga haré lo que me suplicas -Dijo tomando la pequeña ropa.

Breetai y Michiru aparecieron en el apartamento con el vestido de novia y los accesorios como regalo de bodas para Haruka,

-Tomé valor y luego de dibujar varios diseños, escogí y confeccioné este -En la intimidad de la alcoba matrimonial, Michiru dijo tímida observando el vestido en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Los hombres fueron echados del apartamento y se les ordenó atender a los niños mientras las mujeres disfrutaban midiéndose sus galas y haciendo planes.

-¿Tienes tu pasaporte vigente? -Preguntó Setsuna a Haruka.

-No lo se. Enana revisa todas las gavetas y portafolios a ver si lo encuentras -Ordenó la rubia alta mientras Hotaru le mostraba varios estilos de peinado para su corte de cabello.

-Si Mina estuviera mejor me ayudaría -Quejándose por todo, Serena obedeció, halló el pasaporte al fondo del vestidor -Aquí está -Revisándolo chasqueó los dientes -Estás de suerte, deberás renovarlo dentro de tres meses. -

En el instante que iba a cerrar la puerta notó un sobre. Tomándolo en sus manos se dio cuenta que fue la investigación de Darien que Soishi pidiera.

-Deja de buscar revistas para adultos y regresa aquí, Necesito tu opinión sobre este peinado.

-Cualquiera te servirá, te has empeñado en mantenerte casi calva -Atacó la rubia menuda. Regresó el sobre a su lugar prometiéndose buscarlo cuando la boda haya pasado.

-Seiya fue a Corea el año pasado, -Amy comentó.-creo que han sido las vacaciones más miserables de su vida, como la teniente solo discutía con él por culpa de Fighter...

-Ni la menciones, -Dijo Haruka -no vaya a aparecer en este instante repitiendo que soy una zorra que me acuesto con todos mis superiores y ladrona de hermanos ¡Cómo hubiera deseado tener mis piernas sanas para meterle la bota en su más oscura anatomía!

-Deja de usar ese lenguaje obsceno y disfruta -Ikuko le aconsejó.

-Malachite y yo habíamos planeado visitar Hawai -Setsuna abre su bolso y saca dos boletos de avión y varios documentos -Pero me pareció que a ustedes les vendría bien como destino para su luna de miel.

-Uy Haruka, -Serena aplaudió -creo que se te hará realidad tu deseo, acostarte en una poltrona y beber piña colada , jadeando por el calor mientras Seiya te quita...

-¡No lo digas! -Gritaron todas.

-El vaso de las manos -Terminó la rubia fingiendo inocencia.-Ustedes tienen una mente cochambrosa.

-Zafirito te ha enseñado bien -Haruka la miró irónica, a lo que Serena le sacó la lengua.

Ikuko suspiró pesadamente.

-No estoy preparada aún para escuchar a mi pequeña decir cosas así. Mejor iré a hacer algo útil. Las que quieran ayudarme con los ramos de flores acompáñenme. -Salió a la sala, encontrando a Sam deshojando unos claveles y arrojando los pétalos al aire. -Oh cielos ¡Serena! -Gritó llamando a su hija -¡Tu esposo dejó escapar a mi nieta y apareció aquí!

-Las flores huelen rico _abella –_ Dijo inocente la pequeña, haciendo reír a las chicas que salieron a ver la razón de los gritos.

Seiya fue enviado a dormir nuevamente al apartamento de su padrastro para que no viera en maniquí vestido con el traje de novia.

Sin dejar de colaborar, Amy estuvo pendiente de Zafiro, logrando estar presente en dos oportunidades que él sufrió fuertes mareos.

-Iré al hospital después de la boda -Prometió el militar. -De todas maneras ya deben estar en el Ministerio de defensa los análisis que me realizaron hace dos meses como protocolo para todos los funcionarios que cumplimos misiones en el extranjero.

-Le diré a mamá que solicite copias de esos análisis, mientras tanto te sugiero que no conduzcas ni bajes o subas las escaleras con los niños en brazos.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, siempre que mamá no haga de choferesa.

-Descuida, le daré el trabajo a Taiki. -Le prometió su hermana...

Mina no logró escapar, estuvo vigilado día y noche por sus padres y Seiya.

Fue Yaten quien durante una hora la visitó.

Ricardo casi sufrió un ataque al verlo besar en los labios a Mina.

-¿Qué te traes con mi niña? -Preguntó lívido.

Armado de valor, el peliplateado dijo las palabras que su novia esperaba escuchar desde que lo conoció.

-Amo a su hija y deseo casarme con ella.

-¡Oh santo cielo! -Exclamó su tía - No sabía que eres suicida.

-"No sabía que eres suicida" -La imitó Mina -Muy graciosa mamá.

Yaten enojado mira a ambas mujeres antes de volver a hablarle solemne a Ricardo.

-Se que no he sido la mejor persona y que si Mina se metió conmigo en alguna oportunidad, fue porque no fui una buena persona -Observó amoroso a la rubia -Estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores, si me permite casarme con su hija, prometo hacer lo posible e imposible para demostrarle cada día mi amor y hacerla feliz.

-¡Oh Yaten! -Conmovida le apretó los dedos.

Ricardo miró detenidamente a uno y otro hasta que su esposa le tocó el hombro.

-No les niegues ser felices, de mi parte queda decirte que si quisiera un poquito a mi sobrino me opondría a que sea la víctima de nuestra pequeña.

Yaten y Mina ignoran el comentario de Yuriko, esperando la respuesta de Ricardo.

El hombre por fin suspiró y asintió.

-Tengo entendido que volverás a Tokio antes de año nuevo. -Comentó a Yaten.

-Así es señor.

-¿Ejercerás tu profesión en la gran capital?

-Volveré a Kurobe y la ejerceré aquí, fueron mis planes desde que inicié los estudios de medicina y no he cambiado de parecer.

-Muy bien. Porque no quiero que te lleves a mi niña lejos de mí. ¿Planeas comprar tu apartamento o mi pequeña tendrá que padecer en casa de Liu?

Yaten negó con la cabeza.

-Mi abuela me heredó su casa en la ciudad. Viviremos allí cuando nos casemos.

-¿Pasó o no la prueba? -Incordió Mina.

-Eso te lo diré cuando vea el diamante en tu anular -Levantándose del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta -Me iré a casa de Ayame, allí están todos los hombres y tengo entendido que están disfrutando un excelente _umeshu_ -Observando a Yaten se colocó el abrigo -¿Me acompañas?

Mirando a Mina con súplica de disculpa, el peliplateado se levantó.

-Estaré feliz de compartir con usted señor. -Marchándose ambos antes que la rubia gritara.

-¡Papá lo hizo a propósito para no dejarme a solas con Yaten! -Furiosa espetó antes de ser atacada por la tos...

La mañana de la boda amaneció con el cielo despejado.

-¡Libre al fin! -Exclama Mina al llegar al apartamento 5-B ataviada con el vestido de dama de honor de color rosa. -¡Wow! ¿Eres la teniente dinamita?

-No pensé decirlo, pero te extrañé -sostenida de las muletas, Haruka le sonríe.

El vestido confeccionado por Michiru, es largo y cae en el cuerpo hasta el suelo, su sencillo corte deja al descubierto cada curva del cuerpo femenino, dos tirantes muy delgados lo sostienen en sus hombros.

Bajo el vestido lleva medias calentadoras, las rodilleras y zapatos completamente planos de color blanco.

Su cabello fue sujeto con horquillas hacia arriba, en un peinado estilo años cuarenta que dejó al descubierto su frágil cuello rodeado por un collar de perlas.

-Mira mi vestido tía -Sam, con un sombrerito que combina con el abrigo que Serena tiene en sus manos, da la vuelta haciendo que su falda se alce en vuelo.

-Es muy bonito -Inclinándose frente a ella, Mina le besa ambas mejillas. -Estás más bonita que la novia.

-¿Por qué Karu y Yat ya se fueron? -Pregunta indignada la niña.

-Ellos se fueron con tu tío Seiya, Yaten y papá a la iglesia -Mina le dice calmada -Los verás allá.

-Se nos hace tarde señoritas -Impaciente Kenji mira su reloj -Seiya me ha llamado tres veces en diez minutos.

-Partamos entonces -Haruka suelta las muletas y toma el bastón. -No quiero dejar esperando mucho tiempo al novio.

Saliendo de la recámara con los mellizos, Zafiro le entrega uno a Amy.

Él viste un traje oscuro con camisa blanca. Los niños visten como pequeños caballeros.

-Ayúdame con Samuel por favor. Y tú Mina, estarás a cargo de Zafirito, eso si no lo confundes con un cachorro. - Los presentes ríen viendo a la indiciada.

-Ja, ja -Se mofa la rubia -No perdonan una pequeña equivocación.

-Contigo nada es pequeño -El militar se acerca a su hija y la toma en brazos -Estás muy bella mi generala.

-Mi mami también _genala._ -Le dijo abrazándolo.

-Una generala muy hermosa -su padre afirma mirando el vestido azul de su mujer.

-¡Ey! Aquí a la única que deben ver y admirar es a mí -Se queja Haruka -Yo soy la novia.

-También está preciosa teniente, Seiya Kou será a partir de hoy un hombre afortunado.

Amy, con Samuelito en brazos sale al pasillo apretando el botón del elevador.

-¿Y mamá? ¿No ha vuelto del hospital?

-Nos llamó temprano, dijo que nos verá en la iglesia. -Serena le coloca el abrigo a Sam.

Taiki sale de su apartamento y silba admirado a la novia. Sobre el vestido, Ikuko le colocó un abrigo blanco en forma de capa.

Haruka mira hacia atrás, las comisuras de los labios le tiemblan.

-Por favor, necesito un minuto a solas -Regresa al apartamento y cierra la puerta -Soishi... Camina con dificultad hacia la imagen de su difunto marido. -Habíamos planeado tantas cosas juntos para cuando regresáramos de Irak. Aún te extraño -Se sienta en el sofá y toma la fotografía -Te amé, de veras te amé con todo mi ser y por mi mente jamás pasó que te perdería tan pronto... -Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas -Deseé morir contigo. Pero luego, y sin saber cómo sucedió, me enamoré de un hombre maravilloso. Hoy coloco nuevamente mi esperanza y mis sueños en la ruleta, apostando a la felicidad. -Abrazada al retrato sonríe suavemente al recordar cómo Seiya conmovió los cimientos de su corazón maltrecho. - Te doy las gracias por tu amor, por haberte sacrificado por mí dándome una nueva oportunidad para vivir, para amar... Fuiste y siempre serás mi primer amor -En silencio besa la imagen y, levantándose con dificultad, avanza hacia el buró; guarda el retrato despidiéndosede él...

Todos en el pasillo se preguntan si la militar se arrepintió de casarse.

-¡Oh cielos! Seiya morirá si lo plantan en el altar -Mina lleva sus manos al cabello suelto. -¿Quién va por la teniente?

-Yo iré -Serena busca en su pequeño bolso de mano las llaves. La puerta se abre, dejando ver a Haruka sonriente - ¿Te sientes mal?

La novia niega con la cabeza.

-Nunca me he sentido mejor. Vamos a atar a mi fisioterapeuta con todos los lazos que existan...

Chapter 37

Iglesia.

Mientras Sammy y Ayame persiguen a los gemelos debajo de las bancas, el pequeño Töru duerme en brazos de Breetai, Sam juega con las flores de su cesta y Karu blandea el bastón de Haruka como espada, el resto de los invitados suspiran silenciosos al ver a la pareja prometerse amor ante el altar.

Las alianzas son bendecidas por el padre, Seiya evidentemente emocionado desliza la pequeña en el anular de la rubia. Ella ha permanecido seria y pensativa, temerosa que tanta felicidad sea solo un efímero sueño.

-Por la autoridad de la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Haruka observa temerosa a su nuevo esposo..

-Dime que esto es real, que no es un sueño que se transformará en pesadilla.

Mirando el temor en los ojos verdes, Seiya la abraza.

-Tranquila Teniente -Le susurra -No sientas afán por lo que ha de venir. Desde hoy escribiremos nuestra historia de amor. -La besa suavemente -Te amo.

-También te amo -Murmura.

El padre carraspea.

-Damas y caballeros, les presento a los honorables esposos Seiya y Haruka Kou.

Los aplausos se escuchan en el lugar.

Ayudándola a descender los dos escalones, Seiya camina hacia sus familiares y amigos que los felicitan, las mujeres llevan pañuelos en sus manos, lloran felices al ver el enlace realizado.

-Felicidades piojosa – Con el pequeño Samuel en brazos, y luchando para que no lo muerda, Sammy abraza a Haruka -Como te dije en el matrimonio anterior, si el tipo te sale dañado me avisas y le patearé el trasero.

-Gracias amigo, pero no hará falta -Responde Seiya.

-Me encargaré de hacerlo personalmente. Haruka dice entre felicitaciones.

-Sabía que las terapias tenían una oscura intención -Mina los abraza -Felicitaciones cuñada, después de la fiesta conviertan a ese adorable niño en mi sobrino y la felicidad será completa.

-Así será -Haruka se recuesta en su marido.

-Volvamos a casa. -Ikuko se percata del malestar de su hija adoptiva.

-Ya están casados, vamos por la comida -Serenacomenta seria. A continuación sonríe feliz -Muchas felicidades Haruka, mereces ser feliz.

-Gracias enana. -La abraza.

-Me encargaré que así sea -Seiya responde.

-Lo se, Haruka es nuevamente la chica que era gracias a ti. -Lo abraza.

-Y yo soy otra persona gracias a ella -Sonriente continúa recibiendo felicitaciones.

-No hablen de mí como si hubiera muerto -Gruñe la Teniente.

Haruka es llevada por Kenji hacia una de las bancas y le toca la frente. Busca con la mirada a Ayame, haciéndole una señal para que se acerque.

-A casa -Ordena Ayame tomándole el pulso a la novia -La Teniente no está bien.

-No digas tonterías doctora corazón. Estoy perfectamente bien.

-Tienes fiebre nuevamente y el rostro parece una cereza madura.

El sacerdote eleva la voz para ser escuchado.

-Antes de marcharse deben firmar el libro.

Lo hacen apresurados. El número de testigos fue enorme, todos querían firmar.

Serena coloca la capa y un abrigo grueso sobre Haruka.

-¿Por qué me das tu abrigo? Serás quien enferme y tendremos que cuidar a los mellizos.

-Zafiro fue por una manta. -Se inclina para que solo ella la escuche -Si enfermas no tendrán noche de bodas y tienes a Seiya a dieta desde hace días.

Sorprendida, Haruka va a replicar, prefiriendo callar al ver que su esposo regresa con el acta de matrimonio.

-Listo -Seiya guarda en su abrigo el sobre y toma en brazos a Haruka avanzando a la salida -Apuesto que en tu primera boda no sucedió esto.

-No, pero si pasé mi noche de bodas envuelta en una sábana de pétalos de rosa ¿Tienes algo mejor? -Tiembla al sentir el frío invernal.

-Tendré toda una vida para sorprenderte...

Cuatro días después.

A primera hora del día Zafiro recibió una llamada donde le ordenaron presentarse con carácter de urgencia al Hospital Militar.

-Iré al hospital como te prometí. Volveré para la hora del almuerzo. -Le dijo a Serena

Sin explicarle mucho a Amy, le pidió que lo llevara en su auto en vista que no puede conducir.

Su hermana lo dejó a las puertas del nosocomio ya que él no quiso que lo acompaña dentro.

Indicándole que estaría en el hospital de Kurobe, Amy le dijo que la llamara en cuanto estuviera fuera de la consulta.

En ese instante, dentro del consultorio y con expresión anonadada, Zafiro mira al médico.

-Lamento ser quien le de esta noticia Coronel Black -El doctor Kato Azuma responde.

-No puede ser cierto...

-Por esta razón quería verlo hoy mismo -Dice el doctor y capitán del ejército. -Estos resultados llegaron hace días, sin embargo, no dábamos con su paradero hasta que leímos su solicitud de vacaciones.

-Debe haber una equivocación -Zafiro balbucea. -Tal vez los exámenes se confundieron y...

-El cuestionario que le hice tan pronto llegó corrobora el parte médico. Tiene un tumor cerebral de tipo anaplásico ubicado en el hemisferio cerebral derecho. -Observa al hombre frente a él -Es mi deber informarle que sus funciones diplomáticas en Reino Unido han concluido. Sus pertenencias y las de su familia serán repatriadas en los próximos siete días.

-¿Seré considerado un inválido?

Incómodo, el doctor cambia de postura.

-Debe informarnos el lugar al que serán entregadas las pertenencias...

-No tenemos casa en Japón. Dice sin creer aún lo que sucede -Yo... -Mueve la cabeza.-¿Qué viene después de esto?

-Haremos todos los análisis y estudiaremos la posibilidad de operar. Mientras tanto le daremos tratamiento externo. Combatiremos...

Levantándose de su asiento, el militar camina hacia la ventana, las cumbres blancas y los pinos muestran una hermosa vista, para él no tiene otro significado que la cercanía de la muerte.

-¿Ese tratamiento tiene efectos secundarios?

-Si lo desea, nos comunicaremos con su madre. La doctora Black...

-¿Tiene efectos secundarios? -Repite.

-Todo tratamiento tiene sus riesgos. Lo primero será estudiar el tumor,.

El militar vuelve su atención al exterior.

-¿Qué sucedería en el caso hipotético que no acepte un tratamiento?

-Comenzará a sufrir desmayos con frecuencia, dolores de cabeza, pérdida de la visión, su estado de ánimo sería cambiante, desde la indiferencia hasta la violencia, podría perder algunos recuerdos y desconocer a las personas a su alrededor, sus funciones motrices...

-¿Y si acepto la operación?

-Primero debemos hacer el tratamiento para detener el crecimiento descontrolado del tumor. Existen casos de pacientes a quienes se les ha remitido...

Zafiro voltea de inmediato.

-¿Me está ocultando algo doctor?.

-No...

-Se habla de remisión cuando hay cáncer... Las manos le tiemblan -¿Tengo cáncer? -Pregunta angustiado.

El doctor recuerda tarde que como hijo de la doctora Black, Zafiro conoce términos médicos.

-No soy oncólogo... -El militar salva las distancias rápidamente, tomando la carpeta del escritorio -No tiene permitido ver...

-Es mi vida de la que habla -Revisa los resultados de los análisis, pasando las hojas hasta que llega a una en especial.

Se derrumba en la silla, le cuesta creer que esto le esté sucediendo a él.

-No quise decírselo hasta repetir los análisis.

\- Astrocitoma anaplásico -lee lentamente. La carpeta cae de sus manos -Papá...

El doctor se levanta de su silla y se inclina a recoger los documentos esparcidos.

-Conocemos la historia clínica del General Black. Su muerte fue muy lamentable. Pero a diferencia de él, su tumor se halla en la fase uno y con los avances médicos podremos alargar su vida.

Zafiro cierra los ojos.

La vida no puede ser tan injusta.

-Tengo una familia -Dice con voz temblorosa.

-Lo se...

-Una esposa que me ama y a la que amo con todo mi ser -No lo escucha -Tres niños maravillosos que están comenzando a vivir... -Aspira una bocanada de aire -Una vida con ellos...

-Como le dije, estoy esperanzado en que lograremos...

Zafiro lo observa.

-Quiero pedirle un favor. Más bien es una orden.

-Si Coronel.

-No quiero que le diga a mi madre nada hasta que repitan los análisis y los comparen con estos -Le suplica. -Apelo a la confidencialidad médico-paciente.

-Como ordene Coronel. -Le entrega un sobre -Estará de permiso mientras se realiza el tratamiento.

-¿A partir de cuándo?

-La carta del cese de sus funciones llegará en las próximas horas a su dirección de habitación. -Hace unas anotaciones en la historia clínica y aprieta el intercomunicador -Enfermera Konoe.

-_"¿Si doctor?"_

-Traiga unas órdenes para resonancia magnética. Prepare al Coronel Black, se le harán una serie de...

Zafiro no escucha.

Piensa en Serena, sus hijos, su vida.

Evoca ala imagen de su esposa, su sonrisa, su risa divertida, la manera como mueve las pestañas cada vez que lo abraza, cuando le dice lo que anheló escuchar desde que la conoció. Que lo ama, lo ama y él la ama a ella.

-"_¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué?"_ -Pregunta en silencio...

Residencias Milenio

.-

Apartamento 5-C.

-¿Cuándo volverán mamá y papá? -Hakaru le pregunta a Serena antes de tomar una cucharada de sopa.

Ya han pasado cinco horas desde que Zafiro recibiera la llamada para presentarse al Hospital Militar.

-Querías que fuera al doctor y lo haré hoy -Fue su respuesta a las interrogantes que la rubia le hiciera.

La rubia observa su reloj.

La una en punto. No tuvo más remedio que servir el almuerzo en vista que los niños querían comer.

-Tus padres regresarán en unos días más -Dice Mina al niño. Se siente deprimida desde que Yaten regresara a Tokio. -Espero que me traigan algo bonito, en vista que me dejaron de niñera.

-¿Tú estas cuidando a alguien? -Sammy ironiza mientras alimenta a Zafirito.

-Creí que nosotros la cuidábamos a ella -Hotaru murmura, Samuelito aprovecha un descuido de la chica y le arroja puré en el rostro.

-¡Eso es! -Ríe Mina -Para que no digas tonterías.

-¿Ah si? -Tomando un trozo de verdura, Hotaru se lo arroja a Mina.

-Lindo ejemplo le das a los niños – La rubia le dice.

-Olvida los obsequios, si alguien los merece, son mi terrón de azúcar y Zafiro, son ellos quienes se encargan de Hakaru. -Sammy le replica a Mina.

-Y yo tío. -Sam indica blandeando la cuchara -Yo cuido a Karu.

Todos ríen excepto Serena.

Observa una y otra vez el reloj, se asoma a la ventana esperando ver el auto de Amy.

Sammy se percata de su nerviosismo.

Entregándole el tazón de comida a Mina, se levanta y camina hacia su hermana.

-¿Ocurre algo terroncito?

Serena mueve la cabeza.

-No, es que Zafiro no ha llegado y... -Encoge los hombros. -Debí acompañarlo al hospital.

-¿Está enfermo?

-Se ha sentido mal. Tal vez soy exagerada, pero me preocupan los constantes mareos que ha sufrido.

El rubio la abraza.

-Eres la mejor persona del mundo. Te preocupas por todos y es normal que lo hagas por Zafiro. Pero recuerda que es tu esposo y no tu hijo.

Serena suspira.

-Tienes razón...

-No es tu siamés. -Ríe al verla contrariada.

-Recuérdame por qué te amo.

-Porque soy el mejor hermano del mundo, caballeroso, galante, bien parecido y tu mejor amigo.

-Olvidaste mencionar que eres insoportable, zalamero, patético y llorón. -Responde divertida. Observa de reojo a Mina. -No les des gaseosa, el jugo de fresas está en los vasos entrenadores.

Su amiga regresa la lata de gaseosa al bolso.

-Lo intenté pequeños, pero su madre se transformó en una persona aburrida.

-Los pequeños ya terminaron de comer, nos toca a nosotros. -Informa Hotaru.

-Primero hay que dormir a los gemelos o comenzarán a gritar. -Sammy se encarga de uno de sus sobrinos y Mina del otro.

Dos horas más tarde, Serena escucha la la puerta abrirse.

Se levanta del sofá y sonríe a Zafiro.

-¡Gracias al cielo que llegaste! Me tenías preocupada.

Forzando una sonrisa, Zafiro entra.

-Hola mi amor. -Colocando una bolsa sobre la mesa, se despoja de los guantes, el anorak y un suéter grueso- Habían varios pacientes delante de mí, -Miente - debí llamarte pero se me pasó por alto.

-Imagino que viste a varios colegas, camaradas o como ustedes se llamen.

Sonriendo él mueve la cabeza.

-Traje panes rellenos de frutas para los niños. -la toma de la mano atrayéndola contra su pecho. -Te amo, no sabes cuanto te amo. -Cierra los ojos atesorando el momento.

-Si me permites respirar, también podría declararte mi amor. -Levanta el rostro recibiendo un dulce beso que va tornándose apasionado. -Valió la pena esperarte -Le dice al separarse para tomar aire. Nota que su esposo la mira insistente -¿Sucede algo?

Él detalla su rostro.

-Soy afortunado. Pienso en lo feliz que he sido desde que te conocí. -Se encadena en los ojos celestes – Tenemos tres hermosos niños, soy dueño de tu amor. -Se aclara la garganta antes que la voz se le quiebre. -Gracias por darme todo cuanto he deseado de ti.

-Todo no -Sonriendo sensual, Serena acaricia su rostro. -Los gemelos y Sam están dormidos, -Susurra - Hakaru está con Mina y nosotros...

-Podríamos descansar un poco. -Termina con voz grave.

-¿Ahora lo llaman así? -Ruborizada lo lleva de la mano hacia la alcoba...

Más tarde, y con Serena dormida sobre su pecho, Zafiro piensa.

Si los análisis practicados ese día arrojan los mismos resultados, deberá encarar la dura realidad. Su padre murió por un tumor cerebral y parece que él sufrirá el mismo destino.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, besa el cabello rubio.

No puede dejar a su familia desamparada.

Primero se encargará de buscar y comprar una casa acorde a las necesidades y comodidades para los niños. Debe ser cerca de una buena escuela. Kurobe tiene buenos colegios, sin embargo él prefiere Tokio, allí Serena podrá desenvolverse con facilidad.

Luego, la convencerá para abrir un local comercial, algo que sea rentable y fácil de manejar. Estará con ella el tiempo posible.

Pensando en hacer su testamento, cierra los ojos deseando despertar y escuchar que todo fue una broma desagradable.

Las lágrimas ruedan silenciosas por las sienes hasta el cabello.

Soñó vivir y compartir con Serena toda una vida y esa misma vida le dio unas migajas. Quien mueve los hilos del destino se está burlando de él de una terrible manera.

Su hijos...

Sam y los mellizos necesitarán a su padre.

¿Quién la llevará a su primer día de escuela primaria y espantará a los chicos? ¿Quién acompañará a los niños al parque, a los partidos de béisbol o fútbol?

Serena necesitará quien la ayude a criarlos,.

Está quedándose dormido cuando una idea le llega..

.-

-¿Qué le sucede a tu marido? -Mina le susurra a Serena.

Ha pasado una semana desde que Zafiro visitara el hospital militar.

Esa mañana amaneció con deseos de ver casas en Tokio. Su plan de vivir en la gran ciudad y no en Kurobe tiene enojadas a Ikuko, Ayame y Amy.

-No lo se. Está feliz desde que le concedieron un permiso especial por haber hecho una excelente labor en Reino Unido -Serena responde terminando de hacer el equipaje de los niños para pasar una semana en Tokio.

Solo esperan que los recién casados regresen al día siguiente para ellos partir a su cruzada.

-Mi amor -El militar entra a la alcoba -¿Quieres comer pastel de arándanos?

-¡Yo si! -Gritan Sam y Hakaru levantándose del frente del televisor.

-Con _tina_ papi -La niña salta y aplaude.

Serena coloca las manos en jarra.

-Zafiro Black, ¿Sabes que te estás portando como si tuvieras la edad de Sam?

-Es solo un trozo de pastel -Se excusa él.

-Con _tina_ -La niña espera en suspenso.

Mina mira intrigada al militar, Zafiro siempre se ha caracterizado por cumplir las reglas.

-Son las siete y mamá dejó la cena...

-Apenas las siete de la noche, comeremos pastel y en dos horas cenaremos.

Serena lo observa, luego a Sam y Hakaru que con ojos brillantes esperan.

-Esto es un complot -Encoge los hombros -Mi familia hace un boicot contra la comida de mamá.

-No mami, _abella_ comida rica, yo quiero pastel y _tina_ -Sam le dice moviendo las manitos de manera graciosa.

Los mellizos comienzan a gritar desde el corral.

Los niños también quieren pastel -Zafiro hace de traductor -Los entendí claramente.

Riendo derrotada, Serena asiente.

-Iré a servir...

-Como sabía que aceptarías, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo por ti -El militar sale un instante regresando de inmediato con una bandeja. -El pastel de ustedes los espera en la mesa -Indica a los niños.

-¡Gracias tío!

-¡Si papi!

Hakaru y Sam corren veloces al comedor.

-Mientras endulzo a mi amada esposa, podrías darles pastel a los mellizos -Mirándola elocuente, Zafiro le dice a Mina.

-Solo dime que te deje para que le untes el pastel a Serena en lugares insospechados y ya, -Evita reírse de las expresiones de los Black Tsukino -deja de buscar excusas tontas.

Sale satisfecha de su obra.

-Aún me pregunto por qué la dejo entrar -Refunfuña Serena.

-Esa impertinente deja trabajar la lengua desconectada del cerebro... pero a veces tiene ideas dignas de escuchar. -Zafiro le dice al oído enrojeciéndola más...

Ya es tarde y los niños duermen, cuando Mina se despide.

-Estoy agotada, no tendré hijos hasta que Yaten acepte quedarse en casa para atenderlos mientras yo voy a trabajar -La rubia dice pensativa.- O mejor, cuando él desee un bebé alquilaré los suyos y así se le bajarán los ánimos.

Zafiro le hala el cabello.

-Y yo que creí que habías madurado _alguito._

-¡Ay! -Se queja Mina -Ve a buscarme las uvas que Sam escondió en su alcoba. La señora Ikuko dijo que eran para todos, no para Karu y tu hija.

-Eso se llama instinto de supervivencia. -Zafiro informa antes de ir por las frutas.

-Sam ofrece solo cuando traes tus postres, del resto no esperes nada. -Serena dice riendo

-Excelente negociadora -Estira el cuello hacia el pasillo, al ver que Zafiro no regresa baja la voz y mira preocupada a su amiga -Zafiro quiere mudarse a Tokio.

Serena suspira.

-Así es, por más que he intentado razonar con él no cede en su idea. Mamá y mamá Ayame están enojadas con él. Y Amy ni hablar. Temo la reacción de Haruka cuando se entere.

-¿Te ha dicho el motivo?

-Su argumento, es que Tokio es más cálido y tiene mejores atracciones todo el año para los niños... -Su mirada se oscurece.

-¿Y si ves al padre de Sam? Me refiero al hombre que te engañó.

Serena duda un instante, ruborizándose culpable baja la mirada.

-Lo vi cuando fuimos a comprar la ropa para los niños.

Sorprendida Mina se cubre la boca.

-¡Por todos los cielos! -Jadea -¿Zafiro...?

-Lo sabe, estábamos en el restaurante cuando tropezamos con Darien. Zafiro le permitió conocer la niña y compartir con ella.

-¿Sentiste algo al verlo? -Le pregunta curiosa.

-Temor... y una extraña emociòn -Confiesa -Tengo el recuerdo de su desprecio como si hubiera sido ayer... -Recuerda el sobre en el armario de Haruka -Se que lo perdoné, pero eso no significa que olvide como destruyó mis ilusiones y se burló de mí. Lo único que agradezco de esa terrible noche, es tener y abrazar a Sam -Se le anegan los ojos -Es idéntica a él... -Respira varias veces -Mejor vamos por más pastel o lloraré.

-Lo siento, no debí remover las heridas. -Mina la acompaña a la cocina.

-Amo a Zafiro...

-¿Lo amas como amaste a Darien o por agradecimiento? -Insiste Mina.

Sus palabras detienen a Serena.

-Es mi esposo, y lo amo como hombre, el hombre que ha sido desde esa noche que llegué a Kurobe deseando morir. -Afirma categórica la rubia - estuvo conmigo en la sala de partos recibiendo en brazos a Sam, amándola como si ella fuera suya; hemos compartido los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida. Juntos hemos aprendido a ser padres. -Sonríe soñadora -Zafiro vino a ser mi salvavidas y es mi cayado, me sostiene, me afirma, me demuestra cada día su amor, y yo haré lo mismo. No se que haría si me llegara a faltar.

Parado fuera de la cocina, Zafiro cierra los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Serena...

.-

Día siguiente.

A las cinco menos cuarto de la tarde, todos están reunidos en el apartamento a la espera de que Ricardo regrese del apartamento con su hijastro y Haruka.

Yat, Sam y Hakaru juegan con los mellizos y Sammy. Hotaru, Setsuna, junto con Yuriko y Liu, acomodan la fuente de confites. Michiru y Breetai anunciaron que llegarán después que ella cumpla su guardia en el hospital.

Ikuko, Amy y Ayame se mantienen enojadas con Zafiro, sin embargo han hecho una tregua ese día. Conversando en un rincón de la sala, se halla Malachite con Kenji y Taiki.

Lita, Andrew y Diamante aparecen con lasaña lista para hornear en el instante que vayan a cenar.

-No se asusten -La castaña les dice a sus vecinas al ver las expresiones asustadas -No lo preparé yo, fueron Andrew y mamá.

-¿Cómo están los preparativos para la boda? -Zafiro los interroga.

-Viento en popa.-Responde Diamante - Estamos esperando la fecha del gran acontecimiento para tener a mis padres solo para mí -Dice haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-Tengo entendido que te marcharás a Fukushima – Taiki indica.

-Como empleado de la Agencia Nacional de Desastres Naturales , mi deber es servir a mi país en lo que se hacer, hubo muchas bajas después del terremoto y el tsunami, fui promocionado como director del distrito. Mamá no deja de llorar, pero mi deber es estar donde me llaman.

Continúan conversando hasta que alguien bosteza.

-¿Has notado que tu hermano parece más relajado? -Ayame le pregunta a Amy en la cocina.

La chica observa al militar, en ese instante, Zafiro coloca una música suave y toma a su esposa de la cintura para bailar.

-Está feliz porque tiene tiempo libre para pasar con su familia -Responde Amy, regresando a su tarea de preparar la fuente de sashimi -Serena era la pieza del rompecabezas de su vida.

-Eso lo certifico. Mis nietos y ella le han dado sentido a su aburrida vida.

-¡Mamá! -Amy se sorprende por sus palabras.

-Mamá nada, ambas sabemos que Zafiro era menos interesante que un bostezo, igual a tu padre -Suspira melancólica – Mi general Black aprendió a vivir después de casarse conmigo.

-¡Qué humildad! -Ikuko suelta irónica. Está junto con Mina, preparando sushi. -No se a quien salió mi yerno, él si que es...

-¡Por supuesto que saló a mí -Exclama Ayame -Es bello, atractivo, emana un **noallow**-appel como su madre...

Ikuko estalla en carcajadas.

Kenji entra a salvar el instante.

-Control de calidad hace acto de presencia. -Toma un trozo de marisco, humedeciéndolo en salsa agridulce -Delicioso. -Va por el sushi encontrándose con una paleta de remover frente a su nariz.

-Tocas mi obra de arte y te daré plaf, plaf -Lo amenaza su esposa. -Esto es para Haruka y nuestro nuevo hijo.

Mina y Amy ríen. Kenji levanta las manos a modo de rendición.

-Tranquila mi cielo, solo venía a ofrecerme como catador. Hablando de catar -Va por dos vasos y sirve umeshu de albaricoque -Voy a disfrutar con nuestro yerno.

-No lo ocupes, es feliz bailando con nuestra hija - Ikuko va por el wasabi, el ikura y las huevas de salmón -Eso me recuerda...

-Si vas a seguir con la canción de _no "seas feliz lejos de mí"_, me marcharé a casa -La amenaza Kenji -Nosotros hicimos nuestra vida y nuestro hogar donde quisimos, dejemos que los chicos también lo hagan.

Ayame y su esposa lo ven con deseos de golpearlo.

-¿Quieres que se marchen? -Pregunta llorosa su esposa.

-Prefiero Tokio que Reino Unido -Afirma categóricamente él. -Tenemos una casa allá y en vacaciones podremos ir a visitarlos, es algo que no podíamos hacer cuando estaban en otro continente. Deberían agradecer que no se marcharán. Por lo menos veremos a nuestros nietos cuando así lo deseemos y no el día que cumplan diez años.

Las mujeres se miran.

-¡Oh! El único con cerebro en la familia Tsukino -Ironiza Ayame.

Para fortuna y paz, su consuegra no la escucha.

-Por eso amo a mi esposo, es tan inteligente -Ikuko coloca unos trozos de sushi en un plato -Toma querido, te los has ganado.

En la sala, Zafiro observa detenidamente a su esposa mientras se mueven al compás de la música.

-¿Cuándo te dirán los resultados de los análisis -Pregunta la rubia, haciéndolo trastabillar.

El militar busca una excusa convincente. Pidió al doctor una prórroga de dos semanas antes de comenzar el tratamiento para ir a Tokio y buscar la casa.

-Me llamarán cuando estén listos.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?

Zafiro observa a todos lados. Rápidamente desciende el rostro y besa a Serena.

-Hoy no nos preocupemos por nada. Lo más seguro será que tenga una simple anemia -Desvía la mirada por temor que Serena descubra su preocupación. -Declaro este día libre de preocupaciones. ¿Cierto hijo? -Pregunta a los mellizos que los observan entretenido. Al instante los pequeños gritan y aplauden.

-Papi, yo bailo -Sam se las ingenia para quedar entre sus padres.

-Tú bailarás conmigo -Serena toma a Hakaru y le da unas cuantas vueltas por la sala, lo mismo hace con Yat.

Una hora y media más tarde, Yuriko cuelga el teléfono.

-Ya están entrando al edificio -Sonríe feliz. -Mi bebé acaba de llegar.

Hakaru deja de jugar y observa interesado a los adultos.

-¿Quién es su bebé? -Pregunta ladeando la cabecita rubia.

Mina lo abraza.

-Espera y verás.

Minutos más tarde, Haruka entra al apartamento. Todo está oscuro y silencioso.

-¿Dónde está la gente? -Sostenida de las muletas pregunta.

-Tal vez fueron al aeropuerto en vez de esperarnos en casa. -Soltando dos maletas, Seiya enciende la luz, asustándose al escuchar el estridente grito.

-¡Sorpresa! -Exclaman a todo pulmón los presentes.

-¿Quieren que me de un infarto? -Sostenida por Ricardo, Haruka lleva sus manos al pecho.

Todos los rodean y emocionados abrazan a los recién casados.

-Sabía que la Teniente fosforito se quejaría, ella es feliz siendo gruñona -Mina dice en voz alta.

-El bronceado les sienta bien -Serena los observa. -¿Bebiste piña colada?

-Ponche sin alcohol, piña sola, y comimos todo lo regional -Enumera Haruka, a continuación baja la voz. -Y antes que preguntes, no tengo marcas de traje de baño.

Satisfecha por el rubor de la rubia menuda, logra avanzar hasta Hakaru.

-Hola mamá. -Dice el niño al borde del llanto -Viniste por mí.

Arrodillándose con dificultad, Haruka queda a su altura. Extiende sus brazos, en seguida Hakaru se arroja en ellos.

-Siempre mi precioso niño, siempre estaré para ti.

-Hola hijo -Seiya le alborota el cabello -¿No estás feliz de verme?

Hakaru se suelta de Haruka se arroja hacia él.

-Si estoy feliz.

Kenji asiste a Haruka y la ayuda a llegar al sofá.

Entre anécdotas de la luna de miel y las interrupciones de los niños, comienza la fiesta de bienvenida.

-Mañana a primera hora iremos a Tokio -Anuncia la Teniente, Hakaru no ha querido separarse de ella. El olor a lasaña inunda el apartamento -Queremos entrevistarnos con el fiscal de menores Tamotsu Hashimoto y comenzar con el proceso de adopción.

-Les recomiendo que se efectúen un perfil de ADN para acelerar el proceso -Ayame les sugiere. -Al demostrar que son hijos del mismo hombre, será más sencillo.

Haruka observa el rostro de Hakaru. El niño es idéntico a ella.

-¿Crees que somos...?

-Sin necesidad de hacer la prueba lo parece -Kenji asegura. - me quito el nombre si el mismo hombre no es el padre de ambos.

-¿Cuál te pondrás? -Lo reta Sammy.

Chapter 38

Tokio

Hospital General.

Los colegas y el tutor de Yaten están sorprendidos por el cambio experimentado en el joven galeno desde que regresara de su ciudad.

Ya no es esquivo, silencioso, ni malgeniado.

La incógnita de si la fotografía de la chica que no abandonaba su escritorio era su difunta esposa fue despejada.

La imagen fue reemplazada por un portarretrato tríptico donde aparece Mina y él, en otra fotografía están los dos con los padres de ambos y la tercera Mina arrojando un beso mientras guiña un ojo.

Feliz anunció que tan pronto sea pediatra titulado irá a su ciudad a casarse con ella, invitando a todos en el piso.

Quienes más sufren son la doctora Gillian Ayumu y Kakyuu Kimiro, hermana de Fiore. Ambas enamoradas del peliplateado, a pesar que la pediatra Kakyuu tiene novio.

-Buenos días doctor Kou. -Lo saludan las madres de sus pequeños pacientes al verlo llegar a la consulta.

-Buenos días -Responde sonriente, se acerca a la enfermera y lee la lista de pacientes. -Buenos días señorita Swan.

-Buenos días doctor Kou.

-Permita que me cambie y pasa al primer paciente. Se despoja del abrigo y los guantes.

-Entendido. -Observa hacia los pacientes y baja la voz -La doctora Ayumu lo está esperando. Y la doctora Kimiro quiere que pase por su consultorio en cuanto termine con sus pacientes.

-Espero que sea pronto, unos familiares visitarán Tokio y quiero pasar la tarde con ellos.

-¿Desea una taza de te?

-Con un toque de menta por favor -Le pide, abre la puerta y observa a la mujer sentada observando las fotografías. - Buenos días doctora Ayumu.

-Buenos días doctor Kou -Responde la mujer colocando las fotografías en su lugar.

-¿Desea algo? -Cuelga el abrigo en el perchero y toma la bata blanca.

-Muchas cosas pero no las puedo tener... por ahora -Le dice directa. Se levanta acercándose a él -Tendremos un almuerzo y quería saber si puede acompañarme.

-Supe del almuerzo. -Yaten responde -Y me excusé con el comité, mi familia estará unos días en Tokio...

-¿Su novia vendrá?

-No lo se, Mina es de las personas que sorprenden -Sonríe sin notar la delgada línea que se ha dibujado en los labios rojos. -Debe disculparme, pero mis pacientes esperan y ellos no son tan pacientes.

-Por supuesto -bate las pestañas -Que rica fragancia -Dice al pasar junto a él.

-Gracias, fuer un regalo de Mina, uno de tantos que me hizo. -Toma la primera historia de manos de la enfermera. -Gracias por la invitación. -Da por finalizada la plática.

La enfermera Swan observa interesada a la doctora.

-Está enojada -Comenta a Yaten.

-¿Por qué debería de estarlo? -Sonríe al niño que entra como bólido a la consulta.

-La doctora Swan tiene tiempo intentando pescarlo, deseaba que su prometida fuera solo un recuerdo -Hace señas al pequeño para que suba a una báscula.

-No diga tonterías, la doctora sabe perfectamente que jamás miraría a otra chica. En caso que alguna lograra ese cometido, Mina se encargaría de pasarnos factura. Y créame cuando le digo que ella es una maestra de la venganza...

Estación de Trenes de Tokio.

Los mellizos en brazos de Mina y Sammy gritan y aplauden al desembarcar.

-Entrégame a mi hijo y ve por el equipaje -Serena le ordena a Sammy.

Los mellizos continúan gritando felices. Haruka y Hakaru ríen al verlos emocionados.

-Son tontos -Sam opina sin prestar atención a sus tíos que van por el equipaje. -Yo vine ya y no hice así.

-Eso es porque mi generala sabe comportarse como una pequeña dama -Zafiro le toca la nariz. Dirige su atención hacia los acompañantes. -No comprendo por qué no nos acompañan a la casa.

-Ayer al arribar al aeropuerto hice las reservaciones en el hotel -Explica Haruka -Y si sabes contar, verás que Sam estará en la alcoba de la enana, Mina en el ático con los ratones y las cucarachas, Sammy en su recámara.

-¡Detente allí! -Mina jadea, coloca a Samuelito en el suelo sin soltarle la manita, -Yo dormiré en la recámara de Sammy y a él lo enviamos con los ratones.

-Solo si es tonto -La pica Haruka -Prosigo, los gemelos... -Los observa -¿Dónde dormirán? Ikuko se deshizo de sus cunas cuando me mudé con ustedes.

-La indigente recogida – Mina espeta.

-Indigente pero cuerda, algo que no puedes decir tú. -Replica Haruka. Vuelve su atención a Serena -¿Dónde acostarás a los niños?

-Esta noche entre nosotros -Serena responde imitando a Mina, Zafirito al verse libre intenta correr siendo detenido a tiempo por su padre.

-De eso nada -Su esposo la contradice -Dejaremos el equipaje en casa y saldremos a comprar. Aprovechemos que tenemos nueva empleada. -Mira significativamente a Mina.

-¡Empleada tus nachas! -Protesta la chica. -Yo seré quien salga con mi amiga a ver los centros comerciales, restaurantes y todo lo que se llame centro de diversión mientras los hombres se quedan en casa cocinando y atendiendo a los niños.

-Yo también voy tía -Sam se ofrece.

-Por supuesto que irás, eres una chica, pequeñita chica. -Asiente Mina.

-Si no estuviera tan urgida de ir al juzgado de menores me pegaría a esta indiscreta como un chicle en su zapato. -Haruka comenta.

-Ya tenemos el equipaje -Seiya y Sammy se les unen -Vamos por los taxis.

-Dime algo enano -Haruka se acerca a Sammy -¿Eres lo suficientemente caballeroso para darle tu alcoba a nuestra impertinente amiga?

-¿Tenemos una amiga? -Pregunta él sorprendido.

Todos se ríen de la expresión de Mina.

-Muy graciosos. Creo que llamaré a Yaten y le preguntaré dónde vive, lo echaré de su casa y me quedaré allí, a ver quién los ayuda con los pequeños salvajes. Y le diré a papá que me quedé con él por culpa de ustedes.

-Decídete, -Haruka le dice -¿Lo echarás de su casa o te quedarás con él?

-Ninguna de las dos -Seiya mira a su hermanastra. -Si no te quedas con Serena, lo harás con nosotros. No le producirás un infarto a nuestros padres.

-Llévatela y la acuestas entre ustedes -Sammy le recomienda.

-Preguntaré en el hotel si aceptan mascotas. -Comenta Haruka.

-¿Se dan cuenta? -Minafinge tristeza.- No me quieren.

-Son ellos los que no te quieren -Serena la abraza -Yo te quise desde que escapaste de la clínica psiquiátrica y apareciste en mi puerta.

-Es un alivio saber que me quieres, de lo contrario no tengo idea de lo que dirías -La rubia responde a su abrazo.

-Vamos a casa, los gemelos empiezan a impacientarse -Zafiro comenta. Siente que la debilidad comienza a apoderarse de él y no desea que Serena se preocupe. -Y como hombre aprovechado, me quedaré cuidando a los gemelos mientras ustedes van por las cunas.

-Compraremos comida para llevar. Me niego a cocinar luego de un largo viaje -Su esposa advierte.

Todos salen hacia la parada de taxis.

-¡Es un alivio! -Mina suspira exagerada -Pensé que tendría que alimentarme con tu comida.

-No lo harás porque te traje para que nos cocinaras. No creas que viniste de gratis. -Serena indica. -Cuidar niños, cocinar, hacer la limpieza...

-Me quejaré con el sindicato de mucamas. O mejor, pondré un laxante en sus comidas -Mina dice pensativa.

-Recuerden que esta noche cenaremos en familia -Haruka entrega las muletas a Seiya -Llevaremos el postre.

-Yo quiero pollo y pastel -Sam interviene haciendo reír a los adultos.

-¿Puedo comer lo mismo? -Pregunta Hakaru.

-Claro que si mi niño- Haruka le sonríe.

Cada familia aborda un taxi dirigiéndose a cada destino...

.-

Casa Chiba

-¿Podrías quedarte en un solo lugar?

Cansada de ver a su hermano pasearse por cada rincón de la casa, Amanda reprocha.

Darien se detiene.

-Lo siento, pero estas vacaciones me parecen eternas, ya quiero regresar a la fábrica.

-Eres el dueño, ve a dar una vuelta, revisa todo y regresa. Eso si, dejas tu crisis nerviosa en el camino. Ya comienzas a desesperarme.

-No soy yo quien te desespera, es tu prometido. -Amanda lo mira enojada. -¿Dirás que no te enoja el hecho que Fiore tenga fecha para la boda? -Su hermana no responde -Aseguras haber superado tu trauma, sin embargo temes casarte porque...

-Está bien -Levantando las manos a modo de rendición, Amanda exclama -Atinaste solo en una parte. Me da miedo estar con él y no poder corresponderle.

Darien estudia a su hermana.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas?

-¿Sobre la violación? no. Sin embargo he soñado en varias oportunidades con mi noche de bodas -Tiembla -¿Qué sucederá si al estar a solas con Fiore comienzo a gritar? ¿Si me asusta que él me acaricie? -Se sienta en el borde del sofá -Tengo pesadillas en las que grito aterrada mientras él se ensaña como lo hizo...

Su hermano se arrodilla frente a ella.

-¿Has hablado esto con él? -Amanda niega en silencio -Deberías hacerlo.

-No puedo...

-¿Lo amas?

-Si.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, busca a una de las psicólogas de la Fundación donde trabajas y confiésale tu temor. Tal vez pueda ayudarte...

-Me dirá que vaya en pareja con Fiore y no quiero que él escuche que en mis sueños me viola.

Darien observa a un lado. Piensa que es una locura lo que dirá pero es la única manera de ayudarla.

-Llámalo y cena con él. Te doy permiso si decides pasar la noche con Fiore y vencer de una vez tu trauma.

Ruborizada hasta el cuello, Amanda lo mira como si a él le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Eres mi hermano, no deberías decirme eso.

Darien se levanta, camina hacia la puerta.

-Piensa bien Amanda, -Toma su abrigo -Si no quieres perder a Fiore tienes que superar de una vez por todas la violación. De lo contrario corres el riesgo de quedarte sola toda la vida.

-Como tú. -Lo ataca ella. -Tal vez sea mejor, así me dedicaré por entero a ti.

-Yo merezco la soledad, tú eres víctima de ella. -Sin emoción alguna, Darien se marcha.

Silenciosa, Amanda observa el fuego de la chimenea.

Ama a Fiore, sin embargo las pesadillas cada vez más recurrentes evitan que ella sienta el deseo de mujer, ese deseo que debería consumirla cada vez que lo ve.

Ladea la cabeza pensando en las palabras de Darien. Su hermano le da carta blanca para portarse mal.

Mueve la cabeza.

-Es una locura -Descarta la posibilidad de hacer el amor con Fiore...

En la calle, Darien conduce su auto, la inactividad lo está enloqueciendo.

Antes de dirigirse a la fábrica da una vuelta para ver la casa de Serena, una costumbre que adquirió desde que se mudó al vecindario. La calle blanca por la que transita está llena de niños jugando, parecen aprovechar al máximo los últimos días libres antes del reinicio de clases.

Piensa en su hija.

Zafiro le dijo que lo llamaría antes de volver a Inglaterra para que pasara el día con Sam. Los días han ido corriendo y no ha tenido noticias de ellos. ¿Serena le prohibiría a su esposo que la niña tenga contacto con él? O será que Zafiro lo pensó mejor y se retractó.

Deseando que sus temores sean infundados observa que frente a la casa de Serena se detiene un taxi.

Darien aparca el auto y baja el cristal de la ventana.

El primero en descender es Sammy. Lleva en brazos a un pequeño de cabello oscuro, la siguiente es una mujer rubia. Preguntándose si el hermano de Serena se casó observa a la niña que toma la mano de la rubia.

-¡Samantha! -La tentación de descender del auto y acercarse es grande, logrando frenarse al ver a los siguientes pasajeros.

Serena tiene en sus brazos a un niño idéntico al que tiene la otra rubia. Rápidamente Darien comprende que los mellizos deben ser sus hijos.

La presencia de Zafiro lo confirma. El militar recibe el equipaje en el instante que Sammy regresa de la casa y ayuda con las maletas.

-¿Por qué no buscan casas en venta aquí? -Pregunta Sammy a su cuñado.

-Serena se niega a eso. Anoche en vez de dormir, entró a la internet y buscó las casas que veremos, no me permitió escoger.

-¿Comprarán casa en Japón? -Darien se pregunta. -¿Qué hay del viaje a Reino Unido?

Sus sentimientos son encontrados.

Por una parte está feliz que Serena y su hija se queden, por el otro, está el hecho que ella está casada y tenerla cerca sin poder acercarse lo tortura.

-Lleva esto a la casa -Zafiro le dice a Sammy entregándole dos pañaleras. Saca su cartera para pagarle al chofer quien feliz por la propina hace una reverencia y le entrega una tarjeta de presentación.

Darien ve a Sam, ha escapado de la casa para ayudar al militar. Éste le entrega una pequeña bolsa, pero la testaruda niña pide la maleta de ruedas.

-Yo llevo este papi.

-Es muy pesada para ti.

La pequeña Sam ladea la cabeza.

-Eres tonto papi, tiene ruedas y no cargo.

Papi.

Darien siente un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de seguir viendo a su hija llamar a otro papá, decide marcharse.

En el instante que enciende su auto, Zafiro levanta la mirada y lo observa...

.-

Observando discreto hacia la casa, Zafiro cruza la calle acercándose al auto oscuro.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Le pregunta sin rodeos.

-Solo pasaba –Darien mira hacia el reflejo de la ventana –Noté que la familia completa está en Tokio.

-Solo mi esposa, su hermano y mis hijos –Revela el militar.

-¿Cuándo me permitirá compartir con mi hija? –Está deseoso de llevarla a casa para alegrar a Amanda.

Zafiro lo mira ceñudo.

-Acabamos de arribar a la ciudad, hablaré con Serena para que le permita a _mi hija_ pasar unas horas junto a usted. –Voltea al escuchar que la puerta se abre y Sammy lo llama.

Al reconocer al ocupante del auto, el rubio enfurece.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunta aproximándose. -¿Vienes a acosar a mi hermana?

Zafiro se atraviesa en su camino.

-No es el lugar ni el momento para reclamar –Le aconseja señalando la casa.

-¿Qué haces fuera con este frío? –Le pregunta el rubio sin dejar de ver a Darien. –Mi terrón e azúcar envió por ti.

-Ya entraré, permite que converse con el caballero…

-¡Caballero! –Ironiza Sammy antes de girarse y marcharse.

-Lo siento –Darien se siente desmayar por el odio bien fundado que el hermano de Serena le profesa. Enciende el auto –Pídale a… Serena –Le cuesta decir _su_ _esposa_–Que espero a Samantha.

El militar asiente.

-¿Tiene algún compromiso mañana? –Le pregunta –Necesito tener una conversación con usted. Es algo delicado y no deseo que mi esposa se entere de nuestro encuentro.

Intrigado, Darien niega con la cabeza.

\- Confío en pasar el día con mi hija. Lo espero en mi casa, es la que está ubicada…

-Se donde vive. -Asegura Zafiro. –Estaré allí después de las diez. No puede ser más temprano, los gemelos son demandantes.

Darien siente un nudo en la garganta. Los gemelos, hijos de Serena con otro hombre.

-Si hay algún inconveniente o Serena no está de acuerdo no dude en llamarme.

Dando un paso atrás, Zafiro asiente. Observa el auto desaparecer en la esquina. Suspirando, regresa a la casa descubriendo que Serena los miraba desde la ventana.

-Mi amor…

-¿Qué quería y cómo supo que estamos en Tokio? –Lo interroga sin miramientos.

Mina y Sammy toman a los niños y suben al piso superior.

-Dijo que pasaba por aquí y nos vio descender del taxi –Observa a Serena dirigirse a la cocina –Desea pasar el día de mañana con Sam. –Incómodo abre la bolsa de comida rápida que compraron en el camino –Le dije que es tu potestad y no mía otorgarle ese beneficio.

La rubia busca la vajilla para alimentar a los niños.

-Dile a Sam que lave sus manos. Mina y Sammy pueden ayudarnos con los gemelos mientras desempaco…

-Serena, ignorando la realidad no impedirá que Darien Chiba vea a su… mi hija.

Su esposa voltea a verlo con la tristeza reflejada en los ojos celestes.

-Es tu hija, debió ser así. Sam debería llevar tu sangre y sin embargo mi torpeza…

-¿No has pensado que si los acontecimientos de ese día que pretendes olvidar, jamás habrías huido a Kurobe? –Coge de las manos femeninas los tazones antes de abrazarla –Por él nos conocimos, por su equivocación eres mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos –La acuna en su pecho –Prometiste que pasarías la página y verías la vida desde otra perspectiva –Serena asiente en silencio –Él ha y sigue sufriendo su purgatorio personal. No le hagas la vida más difícil impidiéndole ver a Sam.

Suspirando, Serena se retira un poco para mirarlo.

-Tienes razón, -Razona luego de un instante –Tengo a Sam, que me ha hecho inmensamente feliz.

Su esposo va a besarla, siendo interrumpido por los gritos frenéticos de los gemelos.

-¿Por qué no hay una simple cuna en esta casa? –Vocifera una desesperada Mina.

Riendo, Zafiro y Serena se disponen a servir la comida.

.-

Hospital General de Tokio.

-Es fue el último paciente doctor –La enfermera Swan le dice a Yaten al ver salir al pequeño paciente.

-Es una buena noticia. Mi familia está en Tokio y la esposa de mi primo me avisó que Mina vino con ellos –Sonríe soñador mientras se cambia la bata por el abrigo. –Iré a verla de inmediato.

-¿A quién verá? Le pregunta la hermana de Fiore, apostada en la puerta observa recelosa la felicidad de Yaten.

Cabello rojo, ojos azules y una contextura semejante a la de Serena, Kakyuu Kimiro es la fantasía de todo hombre, excepto del que le interesa más que su novio. Por eso deseaba ir a esquiar a Kurobe, para estar cerca del peliplateado y conocer su ciudad.

La enfermera Swan silenciosa se retira.

-Mi prometida está en la ciudad, iré a verla en este…

-Tenemos programada una cirugía esta tarde –Kakyuu le dice de inmediato. –Tendrá que dejar la visita para otro día. –Intenta disimular su molestia –Apenas tendremos tiempo para almorzar.

Yaten encoge los hombros derrotado. Había hecho planes de llevar a Mina a su apartamento para que conociera como vive en Tokio, los planes deberán esperar.

-Los pacientes son la prioridad –Asiente contrariado.

-Es bueno que tenga presente eso –Radiante por haber impedido que Yaten se acerque a su novia, Kakyuu se suma una victoria. –Vine a invitarlo a almorzar…

-Si la cirugía está programada, lo más acertado es ir a esterilizarnos –Tomando nuevamente su bata, Yaten sale del consultorio –Si alguien me llama, avise que estoy en cirugía –Le informa a la enfermera Swan.

Extrañada por la información, solo asiente en silencio. Se suponía que la operación fue pospuesta para el día siguiente debido al almuerzo.

Dirige su atención a Kakyuu, la doctora parece estar feliz y eso no es nada bueno, se rumora que lo que se propone lo consigue, y por su anhelo al ver a Yaten, el médico es el nuevo antojo de la doctora…

.-

Casa Tsukino.

Sammy y Zafiro descienden del piso superior.

-Nuestros mini yo están dormidos y aprehendidos – Informa el rubio.

-Colocamos los muebles de manera que en caso de despertarse no escapen a hacer de las suyas. El militar se sienta junto a su esposa, observa a Sam devorando el pollo sin tocar la ensalada -¿Qué dijimos de la gente que no consume vegetales? –Le pregunta a la niña.

Ella entrecierra los ojos y sonríe al recordar.

-Crece fea como la tía Mina –Expresa señalando a la rubia frente a ella.

Serena y Sammy ríen a carcajadas.

-¡Ey! –Se queja la aludida. Observa a Zafiro -¿Le dijiste eso a esta pequeña pilluela?

-¡Cielos! Mi hija es muy inteligente, se me pasó por alto este detalle –El militar sonríe. –Te has ganado doble ración de postre.

-¡Si! - Restregándose en la silla por su travesura, Sam casi cae al suelo.

-Eso, enséñale a ser como Fighter –Espeta Mina.

-Zafiro solo bromea –Serena limpia el rostro de su hija.

-Es cierto –Sam indica –la niña No crece y se queda pequeñita –Presta atención a su madre -¿Por eso mami es más chiquita?

-Por eso y consumir muchas golosinas. Su cuerpo no se hizo fuerte y es un esqueleto ambulante. –Sammy afirma.

-Creo que el carácter Tsukino comienza a hacer ebullición –Con voz sorprendentemente calmada, Serena advierte.

-¡No mami! Como todo ¿si? –Su hija engulle una gran porción de ensalada.

Acuerdan descansar ese día y salir a hacer las actividades al día siguiente, no así Serena y Mina. Ambas esperaron que Sam durmiera y salieron a comprar las cunas para los pequeños terremotos. Más animado, Zafiro se ofreció acompañarlas siendo reprendido por Serena.

-¡Descansarás o me veré en la necesidad de atarte a la cama! –Lo amenaza.

-Solo si prometes portarte muy mal conmigo –La provoca seductor.

Sus palabras le producen a la chica un intenso rubor. Sin hallar su voz solo atina a asentir.

-¿Seguirán tonteando o aprovechan en tener mi valiosa presencia para ayudar? –Pregunta impaciente Mina.

-Un momento –Zafiro toma un lápiz y haciendo una anotación en un papel lo pega en el pecho de Serena –Por si acaso un atrevido pretende acercarse.

Serena lo despega y lee "_casada con hijos_".

-Si lo hace lo amenazo con regalarle a Mina –Responde divertida.

-Te escuché –Dice la mencionada.

Salen de compras. Mina no se decide a donde ir. Emocionada, arrastra a Serena a cuanta tienda infantil halla, sin descuidar pasar por las tiendas de novias.

Por fin y luego de varias vueltas, Serena escoge dos cunas de madera con motivos de autos. Edredones, protectores y almohadas.

-Yo escojo a la pilluela un cubrecama de princesas y su lámpara para que paguemos. –Mina le dice a Serena.

Luego de varios intentos porque la rubia hiperactiva se decida por un cubrecama, terminan comprando no solo eso, también llevan cortinas a juego, paños, toallas y tapete, Serena da a la dependienta la dirección de la casa, dando una buena propina porque lleven todo cuanto antes. Feliz, la mujer asegura que en dos horas tendrán el pedido en su puerta.

Serena satisfecha se marcha con Mina a un restaurante. Piden _nikujaga _(estofado de res con patatas y salsa de soya), _anpan_ (pan dulce relleno con pasta de frijol rojo) y una botella de _umeshu._

Son las seis de la tarde cuando regresan a la casa. Apenas tienen tiempo de ducharse y cambiarse cuando suena el timbre. Es el camión con las compras.

Zafiro y Sammy que se hacen cargo de vestir a los gemelos, los dejan con las chicas para atender la puerta. Sam olvidó el enojo al ver todas las compras en la sala.

-Falta menos de una hora para que Haruka nos invada – El rubio rasca su cabeza. -¿Cómo armaremos esto en tiempo récord?

-Buenas tardes.

Todos voltean a ver al peliplateado en el umbral.

-¡Yaten! –Sammy lo hala –Te envió la providencia, necesitamos que nos ayudes, si lo haces te alimentamos y soltamos a Mina para que la veas.

Zafiro cubre su boca para no carcajearse al escuchar el grito de Mina.

-¡Te escuché!

-No hace falta que me chantajees –El peliplateado observa las escaleras esperando que aparezca su enamorada –Díganme donde va esto y ayudo gratis.

-En la alcoba de Sam –Zafiro le indica. Él y Sammy aprovecharon de acomodar la alcoba para dar espacio a las cunas. –Sammy te guiará.

Cierra la puerta y sube con las barandas de las cunas. Repentinamente pierde las fuerzas y rueda por las escaleras…

-¿Escuchaste algo? –Serena le pregunta a Mina.

Yaten y Sammy van por otros implementos de las cunas y descubren a Zafiro sentado en el suelo, el militar lleva su mano a la frente.

Bajan corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –Pregunta Sammy alarmado.

Él y el peliplateado lo ayudan a levantar.

-Una pequeña torpeza de mi parte, quise subir todo de una vez y me enredé –Se sienta en el sofá y cierra los ojos.

Yaten le toma el pulso de la muñeca haciendo una señal negativa a Sammy.

-Tiene la presión baja.

El rubio asiente preocupado, observa las barandas. Ninguna está rota, lo que significa que Zafiro no se enredó con sus partes.

-¿Sufriste un mareo? –Su cuñado sorprendido abre los ojos y lo observa –Serena me contó que has estado enfermo.

Yaten lo estudia.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-Es solo anemia –Evade su mirada. – ¿Se ve muy mal el golpe en mi frente?

-Ve al tocador y revisa tú mismo.

El militar se levanta con dificultad y encierra en el lo contempla.

-No soy su médico ni familiar cercano, por lo que no me es permitido indagar en su historia clínica.

-¿Tú le crees el cuento de la anemia? –Sammy le pregunta.

-Conozco a Zafiro desde hace casi diez años y se cuando miente. -Niega con la cabeza –Algo le sucede que no quiere que nos enteremos.

-He llegado a la misma conclusión –Sammy toma un par de barandas –Terminemos con esto antes que nos invada la visita y Mina te acapare.

Media hora después, Serena amonesta a su esposo mientras le aplica una compresa de hielo.

-No comprendo cómo te golpeaste al articular una cuna. ¿Sabes muchas cosas menos armar dos pequeños lechos?

-Lo siento mi amor…

-Con Sam no fuiste tan tonto y eso que eras _primerizo_.

Yaten y Mina desaparecieron escaleras arriba minutos antes.

-Mami, inyecta a papi –Sam, ataviada con un vestido del color de sus ojos se sienta entre los dos.

-Más tarde mi generala –Zafiro acaricia sus rulos. –No queremos que el tío Sammy se ría de tu papi.

Suena el timbre.

Sammy abre la puerta recibiendo un pastel de albaricoques en sus manos.

Hakaru lleva una bolsa de nachos, inmediatamente corre hacia Sam

-Voy por mi teniente, -Seiya indica –La testaruda no permite que el taxista la ayude a descender del auto –Se aleja en dirección al taxi.

Mina y Yaten bajan las escaleras corriendo. Ambos están ruborizados. Se acomodan en el sofá junto al televisor y lo encienden simulando que ven un programa.

-Seiya los va a matar –Advierte Zafiro a la pareja.

-¿No estarán haciendo cochinadas en mi cama? –Sammy enarca las cejas.

-Si quisiera hacer algo más que besar a mi prometida, no sería en este lugar donde sobran las personas indiscretas. –Yaten responde ofendido.

Los Kou entran discutiendo.

-¿Quieres sufrir una caída? –Seiya sermonea a Haruka -¡Deja que te ayude!

-Compórtate, no estás en una cantina –La rubia le resta importancia a su queja. -¡Cielos! ¡Zafiro ya probó el cucharón de Ikuko! –Sorprendida se sienta frente a ellos y entrega las muletas -Enana ¡Mira qué cardenal le dejaste!

Seiya observa a su primo y hermanastra

-¿A qué hora llegaste? –Interroga a Yaten.

-A tiempo para armar las cunas mientras tú te hacías el tonto. –Responde éste sin dejar de ver los dibujos animados.

Haruka observa a su alrededor.

-Este hogar me salvó de morir en las calles o en la cárcel –Observa las fotografías sobre la chimenea. Siempre estaré agradecida a Ikuko y Kenji por abrirle la puerta a una andrajosa.

Serena y Sammy asienten.

-De ladrona pasaste a ser una amiga y luego fuiste nuestra hermana –El rubio le entrega la fotografía de la última navidad antes que ella se enrolara en el ejército.

Los gritos de los gemelos se escuchan desde el piso superior.

-No me había percatado que esos dos gritan como la enana –Se queja Haruka.

Mina Y Yaten suben a buscarlos bajando de inmediato. Samuelito camina hacia su madre, Zafirito prefiere gatear hacia la mesa de la cristalería.

-Olvidaron el corral –Las acusa Sammy tomando al pequeño en brazos.

Luego de calmarlo y colocar todo lo que se quiebra fuera de su alcance, se sientan a conversar sobre la visita que Haruka hará al día siguiente a la penitenciaría…

.-

Casa Chiba.

Darien se pregunta cuáles son los gustos culinarios de su hija.

-Ya quiero que te sientes y dejes el trabajo a los expertos –Amanda le dice a su hermano.

Junto a Fiore prepara varios postres para la niña. El galeno mide cuidadosamente los ingredientes colocándolos junto a su novia.

-Mañana no tendré guardia. Podré conocer a mi futura sobrina y única en vista que Kakyuu terminó su relación con su prometido. –Suspira –Mi hermana está obsesionada con el mismo médico que la doctora Ayumu.

-¿Quién es esa? –Darien le pregunta mientras roba trozos de chocolate.

-La mujer desagradable que prefirió a su perro que a ti –Le recuerda Amanda, Darien mueve la cabeza sin comprender –La tonta que comió de gratis los alimentos preparados por mí en la última cena donde te quise emparejar.

El moreno hace un gesto de entendimiento.

-¡Ah! La que hablaba loores de un doctor que ni sabe que ella existe.

-La misma y deja de comerte el chocolate o te daré con el mazo –Advierte su hermana.

-No aprecian mi ayuda –Se lamenta Darien.

-¿Estás ayudando en algo más que comerte los ingredientes de los postres de Samantha?

Fiore mira a los hermanos. Esa camaradería que comparten los Chiba jamás la han vivido él y Kakyuu. Siempre estudiando y trabajando dejaron pasar el tiempo, ahora son dos extraños que viven en apartamentos separados de su madre.

-Iré a revisar que la habitación de juegos de mi hija esté presentable.

Amanda lo observa retirarse. Tuvo que abrazarlo cuando regresó y le anunció que Serena estaba en la ciudad con sus hijos y su esposo.

-¿Crees que alguna vez superará el amor hacia la madre de su hija? –Le pregunta su prometido.

Amanda niega en silencio.

-En la vida dejará de amarla. El amor de Darien por Serena es ese tipo de sentimientos que no se extingue jamás….

Chapter 39

La casa Tsukino amanece silenciosa.

Zafiro se levanta y va a la alcoba de los niños. Los gemelos durmieron toda la noche sin perturbar, los cubre con sus mantas. Sam abraza a su oso, el militar sonríe. La pequeña duerme igual que su madre.

Se le anegan los ojos. Sus hijos son lo más preciado que tiene y debe hacer lo mejor para ellos.

**-¿Qué haces despierto? –**Serena le susurra.

El se gira y la abraza.

**-Contemplo lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida –**Confiesa enternecido –**No olvido cuando pusieron en mis brazos a nuestra pequeña, sentí tanto temor.**

**-Sin embargo no lo demostraste, fuiste un padre ejemplar con una niña que no… **-Zafiro coloca un dedo sobre sus labios.

**-Es mi hija, a pesar que Sam no lleva mi sangre la considero mía. **–Le sonríe al verla emotiva.

**-Otro hombre…**

**-No soy cualquier hombre, soy el que te ama desde esa noche que llegaste a refugiarte en el apartamento de tu hermana. Y no quiero verte triste ni melancólica recordando el pasado, aprovechemos el presente, Eso me recuerda que hay paz y silencio, los niños durmiendo, Mina callada…**

Serena emite una risita.

**-Bajemos a preparar un desayuno delicioso mientras planeamos qué barrios visitar hoy.**

Bajan silenciosos a la cocina.

Zafiro ayuda en la elaboración de la comida mientras le dice a Serena como se dividirán las labores.

**-Me quedaré con los niños y Mina para evitar que escape a encontrarse con Yaten en cuanto te descuides. Tú puedes salir con Sammy a ver dos casas. Mañana te acompañaré y los dejaremos a ellos a cargo de los niños.**

Serena asiente.

**-Aceptaré tu propuesta porque me preocupan tus mareos. ¿Cuándo te darán los resultados de los análisis?**

El cubierto resbala de las manos del militar.

-**Eh… En una semana.**

**-Te acompañaré, quiero saber…**

**-No es necesario mi amor.**

**-Necesario o no, estaré contigo cuando el doctor te vea. Pensándolo bien, estoy más decidida a acompañarte ¿Quién sabe si no es doctor sino doctora la que te atienda? Alta, guapa como modelo. Te acompañaré y no hay más discusión. **–Dice decidida.

El hombre asiente apesadumbrado.

Cuando Serena se empeña en algo, no hay manera de hacerla cambiar de parecer…

-.

**Prisión**

Haruka se presenta a la requisa.

Espera pacientemente que revisen sus pertenencias, ropa, cabello, boca y las muletas antes de permitírsele el acceso a una habitación custodiada por dos enormes guardias de seguridad.

Dejó a Seiya a cargo de Hakaru. Al moreno no le agradó la idea de que ella fuera sola a la prisión a conocer a un asesino.

**-Espere aquí Teniente, pronto traerán al prisionero –**Le indica el Intendente de la prisión.

Nerviosa, Haruka observa el panel de cristal ubicado a un costado; tiene la seguridad que se trata de una ventana polarizada. Los barrotes gruesos colocados en la pequeña ventana que apenas permiten pasar un rayo de luz. Las paredes grises desnudas y la puerta de metal por donde ingresó. Se sienta frente a la puerta y tamborilea la mesa de metal.

Por fin, después de esperar lo que pareció una eternidad, se abre la puerta.

El hombre rubio de ojos verdes se paraliza al ver a la mujer que no logra pensar al verlo.

**-¿Esperas una invitación para entrar? –**Pregunta grosero el guardia empujándolo al interior. Lo obliga a sentarse en la silla frente a la visitante que se mantiene en shock. Sujeta las esposas a un anillo soldado a la mesa y lo toma por el cabello –**Si levantas la voz o te portas mal con la Teniente Tsukino, me encargaré de recordarte los modales.**

**-No creo que sea necesaria la violencia –**Haruka recupera la voz y habla autoritaria.

**-Lo siento Teniente –**Le dice sin demostrarlo –**Estaré esperando afuera, si necesita algo no dude en gritar.**

Haruka espera que él y los otros guardias abandonen la sala.

**-¿Eres mi padre?** –Pregunta sin rodeos.

Hideo Gojō la mira emotivo.

**\- Yü me dijo que habías muerto… -**Extiende la mano, la cual ignora Haruka.** –Esa maldita vino todos los meses durante años para culparme por tu muerte –**Le dice resentido** –No sabía…**

**-Explíquese –**Le ordena Haruka.

El hombre no despega la mirada de su rostro.

**-Conocí a Yü en la preparatoria, ella era una de las chicas que se apostaban en la entrada para ofrecer licor a los tontos… como yo. Al principio fue licor, luego me ofreció drogas gratis. Yo me sentía feliz y deslumbrado porque esa belleza se hubiera fijado en mí. Yü era la chica más hermosa que jamás vi. Salíamos, me escapaba para ir a encontrarme con ella en la playa, hacíamos el amor… Hasta que mis padres descubrieron mis andadas y me dieron un ultimátum. Me olvidaba de mi chica y aceptaba recluirme en una clínica de rehabilitación o me iría de la casa…**

**-Escogiste lo segundo –**SuponeHaruka.

Recuerda a su madre como una mujer violenta que sabía engatusar a los hombres con un aire de inocencia y debilidad para luego exprimirlos.

El hombre asiente.

**-Pero antes robé las joyas de mamá y el dinero que papá guardaba celosamente en la caja fuerte. Con parte de ese dinero compré la casita en un barrio de mala muerte, el resto lo gastamos en drogas y licor. Aprendí a robar para darle todos los caprichos… -**Sonríe con amargura -**Yü me decía siempre que debía responderle el sacrificio que hacía al vivir conmigo. Que antes de eso era una gaviota libre y yo le había cortado las alas. A los meses se embarazó. Fue un tiempo difícil porque estuve impidiéndole que bebiera y se drogara. Se volvió violenta y me acusaba de tantas cosas… Quiso abortarte, y yo se lo impedí. Vivía temeroso que te hiciera daño, pude dormir en paz la noche que naciste. Solo esa noche.**

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Se negó a amamantarte y atenderte. Salía todas las noches. No me preocupaba por ella sino por ti… y mi adicción –**Desciende el rostro apenado. **–Te puse el nombre de mi madre. Pasaron dos años así, hasta que luego de salir a robar comida para ti, la encontré golpeándote. Lo peor es que había llevado un hombre a nuestra casa. Enfurecí. **–Cierra los ojos amargado – **No por ella, ya no me importaba lo que hacía porque tú eras mi priopridad. Quise matarla por tocarte, por golpearte de esa manera tan cruel.**

Esconde el rostro entre la mesa y el brazo libre, llora atormentado.

.-

Haruka siente un nudo en la garganta por ese hombre, fue también víctima de Yü Tenoh. Espera que los sollozos mengüen para continuar el interrogatorio.

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Yü ordenó a su amante sacarte de la casa, la empujé con fuerza y fui tras él, caíste al suelo y él te pisó. Furioso me lancé a protegerte pero él me agarró por el cuello, forcejeamos, el maldito tomó un cuchillo para clavármelo pero fui más rápido que él, se lo arrebaté y... **–Calla.

**-Lo asesinaste. -**Hideo asiente silencioso **-¿Por qué?**

**-No tuve otra opción, era él o yo.**

**-¿Por qué entonces te declaraste culpable de asesinato en primer grado si fue en defensa propia?**

**-Lo hice cuando Yü me culpó de tu muerte. Me dijo que habías muerto al caer al suelo… Me sentí culpable por todo, por no sacarte de esa casa cuando naciste, por no pelear contra mi adicción, porque le creí…**

Haruka comienza a tener compasión de él.

**-Si sabías que ella era así, ¿Por qué aceptabas que te visitara?**

**-La vida en prisión se hace difícil y los minutos son eternos. Escribí a mis padres, ellos jamás me respondieron. La única que parecía estar pendiente de mí era precisamente Yü. No me importaba escucharla incriminarme mientras la viera. De veras la amé.**

**-¿Por qué intentaste asesinarla hace cuatro años? **–Hideo no le responde –**Si deseas que te ayude, debes decirme qué hizo para que desearas asesinarla.**

**-Porque vendió a nuestro hijo –**Responde amargo –**Se embarazó a propósito en una de las visitas conyugales para que yo le diera el dinero que gané por las artesanías que hacía en la sala de orfebrería. Lo hice, le entregué cada yen para que llevara un embarazo feliz. Desapareció casi un año y… -**Golpea la mesa con fuerza** -¡Me timó nuevamente dejándome sin mi hijo!**

El guardia se asoma con un bastón en la mano. Haruka levanta la mano.

**-No he ordenado que nos interrumpan.**

**-Tengo órdenes de volverlo a su celda si se pone violento.**

**-¿Lo ve impetuoso? –**El hombre no habla, mira a Hideo con ira –**Le hice una pregunta oficial.**

**-No, está calmado.**

**En ese caso déjenos solos. -**Impasible Haruka ordena. Espera que la puerta se cierre para volver su atención a su padre –**No tema señor Gojō, mi hermano está bajo mi cuidado. Esa mujer le mintió.**

Hideo esperanzado levanta la cabeza.

**-¿Es cierto? –**Su hija mueve la cabeza afirmando -**¿Cómo…?**

**-Al igual que a mí, lo usaba para desahogar su ira. Dos días antes de navidad, me lo llevaron a mi casa en Kurobe, Hakaru estaba deshidratado y desnutrido. **–Evita darle mayor información, ese hombre ha sufrido mucho -**Pienso adoptarlo y espero que no se interponga en mis planes.**

**-No… quiero decir que si. Me hace feliz saber que mis dos hijos están juntos. Si debo firmar algo lo haré feliz. –**Sonríe –**Mis hijos están vivos y a salvo. **–Una duda le llega a la mente al ver las muletas -**¿Yü te hizo…? ¿Te dejó inválida?**

**-No. A los quince años un matrimonio decente y bondadoso me adoptó, iba por mal camino y ellos me salvaron.**

**-¿Por qué usas muletas?**

**-Mi discapacidad sucedió hace tres años. Soy soldado del ejército imperial y me asignaron a una base en Irak, sufrimos un atentado donde mi esposo perdió la vida y yo quedé parcialmente discapacitada.**

Hideo jadea sorprendido.

**-¿Te casaste y enviudaste tan joven? ¿Tengo nietos?**

**-No tengo hijos. Hace dos semanas volví a casarme con un hombre maravilloso. Juntos estamos haciendo las gestiones para que no aparten a mi hermano de mí. -**Haruka lo tranquiliza. Continúan hablando hasta que se termina el tiempo de visita –**Antes de volver a Kurobe vendré a visitarte con mi esposo y un abogado. Haré lo posible porque te reduzcan la pena. –**Lo próximo será buscar a los desconsiderados padres del suyo. Acepta las muletas de manos del guardia –**Agradeceré su bondad para con el… mi padre.**

**-Como diga Teniente.**

Haruka acepta la mano del hombre que ha envejecido prematuramente. Su padre. Tiene un padre…

.-

**Casa Chiba.**

**-Buenos días –**Zafiro dice a la mujer que emocionada ve a la pequeña Sam.

Dejó a Mina al cuidado de los gemelos y acudió a la cita con Darien.

**-Hola tía –**Sam sonríe feliz.

Amanda toma a la niña en brazos y la besa.

**-Estoy feliz de verte cariño –**Observa al militar –**Gracias por traerla.**

**-Hermana, invítalo a entrar –**Darien dice desde el pasillo.

**-Oh si, disculpe mi falta de cortesía –**Abriendo un poco más la puerta cede el paso a Zafiro. **–Sea bienvenido.**

Fiore espera en el salón para conocer a la niña, se asoma un instante sorprendiéndose por el enorme parecido del visitante y su cuñado.

**-Amanda, cuando puedas lleva te y galletas al estudio –**Darien dice mientras hace un gesto a Zafiro para que lo siga.

**-Como digas –**Preocupada, los ve desaparecer.

**-¿No es su hermano? –**Pregunta el galeno.

**-¿Ves lo parecido que es de Darien el esposo de Serena? A veces me pregunto si no está con él porque le recuerda a mi hermano.**

Sam toca la mejilla de Amanda.

**-¿Tienes **_**late**_**?**

**-Late, late, **-Intenta recordar a qué se refiere -**-¿Chocolate? –**Sam asiente –**Tengo chocolate caliente, galletas de chocolate, dulce de chocolate, pastel de chocolate y fresas…**

**-Si, todo –**Aplaude emocionada la niña.

**-Primero llevemos el te a tu padre y el esposo de tu mamá.**

**-Si -**Inocente responde la pequeña.

En el estudio, Darien se sienta y espera calmado que Zafiro lo imite.

**-Agradezco su intermediación –**Le dice educado.

**-No me agradezca, mi esposa es una persona dulce y comprensiva. No es capaz de lastimarlo de ninguna manera, menos con la niña de por medio.**

Darien aprieta los dientes un instante, al hablar lo hace sin descubrir el dolor que lo embarga.

**-Dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo. ¿Aceptará que mi hija lleve mi apellido?**

**-Eso no sucederá mientras yo viva –**Responde contrariado.

**-Si no vino a hablar de la situación legal de mi hija…**

**-Quiero saber hasta dónde es capaz de olvidarse de usted y pensar en otros.**

Darien lo observa sin comprender.

**-¿A qué se refiere?**

**-En el informe que tengo de su persona, los individuos entrevistados dijeron que es honorable y otras sartas de tonterías.**

**-¿Mandó a investigarme? –**Pregunta ofendido.

**-No lo hice yo, y no me interesa darle detalles. Quiero que me responda. ¿Sería capaz de pensar en otros antes que en usted?**

Darien lo observa silencioso, Zafiro no parta la mirada y se mantiene íntegro.

**-Si lo pregunta por lo que hice…**

**-No me interesa conocer los detalles de su antigua relación con mi esposa. Solo responda.**

Darien comienza a ponerse nervioso. Se siente en un interrogatorio criminalístico. Se pregunta si no será una trampa del militar para impedirle ver a su hija.

Decide ir con la verdad, si pierde a Sam ya no desearía vivir.

**-Pondría la vida de cualquier persona por sobre la mía. Lo aprendí de la peor manera, al poner tus intereses sobre la vida de otra persona puedes perder el horizonte y hacer mucho daño.**

Zafiro asiente.

**-¿Aceptaría velar por mis hijos en caso de que me ausentara? **–Pregunta con dureza. No incluye a Serena, se niega que ella vuelva a ser una víctima.

¿Velar por sus hijos? Se pregunta Darien enderezándose en su asiento.

**-¿A qué se refiere? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso?**

**-Estoy muriendo señor Chiba, y quiero saber si apoyaría a mi esposa con los niños y su educación cuando yo no esté. -**Dice sin rodeos.

Darien abre la boca pasmado.

Se escucha el ruido de vajilla rompiéndose. Amanda aterrada mira al militar sin percatarse del líquido caliente que quema su piel…

Fiore escucha el estruendo de las tazas quebrarse y corre al estudio, dejando a Sam con el plato de pastel y la bandeja cerca.

**-Lo siento -**Amanda se disculpa sin dejar de ver a Zafiro.

**¿Qué te sucedió? **-Pregunta su prometido,

El militar y Darien la auxilian

**-A veces soy muy torpe. -**Se excusa ella.

**-Debería verla un médico -**Zafiro sugiere.

**-Soy doctor **-Fiore anuncia -**Vamos para atenderte esa quemadura.**

Darien va a seguirlos, recordando la noticia que acaba de recibir.

**-Debo irme, **-Anuncia Zafiro -**Tengo que cuidar a los niños. Lleve a Sam a casa a las cuatro de la tarde.**

**-Espere un momento, no puede irse tranquilo después de haber anunciado tan descabellada noticia. **-Darien se atraviesa en a puerta **-¿Es broma?**

Zafiro lo mira con desprecio.

**-Le recuerdo señor Chiba, que aquí el único que juega con la vida de las personas es usted.**

Darien se turba.

**-Perdone mi altanería.**

**-Piense en mi petición, Serena no está enterada de mi condición y quiero mantenerla al margen hasta que me ingresen para el primer tratamiento de quimioterapia. No quiero que sufra innecesariamente.**

**-De mi parte no tendrá conocimiento -**Darien piensa en el nuevo golpe que ella padecerá. No lo alegra en absoluto la noticia -**¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Tokio?**

**-Compraremos casa aquí, en mi condición de Coronel haré la petición que sea tratado en el Hospital Oncológico de Tokio.**

Darien asiente. Se le ocurre una idea.

**-¿Por qué no pide una segunda opinión? El prometido de Amanda es doctor. Tal vez...**

**-Ya me realizaron una segunda evaluación. Soy el más interesado en desear que todo sea un malentendido. Pero... **-Mueve a cabeza. Observa hacia el comedor -**Mire a Sam. Ella es mi hija, sin importar que mi sangre no corra por sus venas la he amado desde que nos enteramos del embarazo. ¿Cómo pensar abandonarla? **-Aprieta el puño -**¿Cómo separarme de mis hijos cuando comienzan a vivir? Es una cruel broma del destino.**

**-Tal vez el tratamiento lo ayude.**

**-Mi padre padeció el mismo cáncer anaplásico, se desarrolla rápidamente. Solo un milagro puede salvarme. Al menos tuve la dicha de tener a mi padre conmigo hasta que fui adulto. Pero Samuel, Zafiro y Samantha son tan pequeños... **-Evita derrumbarse emocionalmente -**Es por eso que acudo a usted para que ayude a Serena. Mi esposa...**

Darien hace una reverencia.

**-Ayudaré en lo posible, eso será si Serena y su familia lo aceptan.**

**-Sammy volverá a Londres pronto, y Haruka vive en Kurobe con su nueva familia. Mis suegros no están enterados que Serena cometió un error y Sam no es mi hija.**

El otro hombre cierra los ojos por un instante, cuando los abre el dolor en su mirada es evidente.

**-No necesita recordarme eso. He pagado con creces mi torpeza.**

Zafiro lo observa con dureza.

**-¿De veras?**

**-Así...**

**-¿Acaso pensó que Serena pudo suicidarse al saberse burlada y vejada? **-La calma abandona al militar. Serena siempre ha sido su punto neurálgico **-¿Qué habría ocurrido si la teniente no le presta el apartamento? Cuando planificó su venganza, ¿Se le ocurrió detenerse a pensar en el daño que le haría a la mujer que presuntamente amaba? **-La comisura de los labios le tiemblan -**No lo creo.**

**-Yo... **-Ruborizado, Darien tiembla.

Tarde o temprano esto sucedería.

**-Los pecados se pagan señor Chiba. Serena cometió el pecado de amarlo y usted se lo cobró con sangre. No me venga ahora con falsos arrepentimientos. Se lo dije hace tres años y lo repetiré ahora, no permitiré que vuelva a hacerle daño, Serena merece ser amada, no humillada. Y me encargaré que usted ni nadie vuelva a dañarla. Hasta el último minuto de mi vida así será.**

Darien se mantiene silencioso. La vena en su sien comienza a palpitarle.

**-Papi **-Sam llama desde el comedor.

Los dos hombres van a su encuentro.

**-¿Necesita algo mi generala?**

La pequeña asiente.

**-Trae a Karu, Filo y Muel, quiero que coman pastel de late.**

**-Es una buena idea -**Amanda reaparece con una mano vendada y cambio de ropa **-Será más divertido para Sam estar junto a sus hermanitos. **Continúa impactada por lo que escuchó, saber el futuro de Zafiro la hace más consciente de la muerte.

**-Estaré presto a ayudar a Amanda con su cuidado **-Fiore se ofrece.

Sam asiente esperanzada enterneciendo a los adultos.

El militar se doblega.

**-Haré lo posible porque Serena permita que los mellizos vengan, pero no creo que Haruka acepte que Hakaru esté en la misma casa de la persona que hizo daño a su hermana.**

**-La comprendo **-Darien responde -**También reaccionaría como ella. **-Dirige su atención a su cuñado -**Permítame presentarle a Fiore Kimiro, futuro esposo de Amanda. El caballero es el esposo de la madre de mi hija.**

Ambos hombres hacen una reverencia.

**-Zafiro Black, Coronel del Ejército Imperial. **-El militar dice -**Debo ir a casa, Serena me espera. **-Besa la frente de Sam -**Que te diviertas mi amor.**

La niña asiente

**-Perdone que no le haya brindado la hospitalidad que debía -**Amanda lo acompaña a la puerta.** -La próxima vez le será retribuido.**

**-Pierda cuidado -**Haciendo una reverencia, Zafiro abandona la casa...

.-

**Casa Tsukino.**

**-Si Haruka se entera de esto se enojará -**Sammy está furioso por lo que Zafiro y su hermana hacen.

**-No creo que debas cotillar sobre esto. Zafiro y yo estamos conscientes de lo que hacemos **-Serena cambia el pañal de Samuelito -**Lo pasado no tiene por qué afectar a Sam, ella tiene el derecho de conocer a su padre biológico.**

**-¡Pero él no! **-Exclama el rubio -**Desde el primer minuto que te conoció perdió todo el derecho de acercarse a ti o a Sam, ¿Olvidaste el daño que te hizo?**

Serena lo mira.

**-¿Qué sientes cada vez que ves a Sam?**

**-La amo con toda mi vida -**Reconoce él.

Asintiendo, Serena regresa su atención al niño.

**-Para que tengas a Sam, Darien tenía que pasar por mi vida **-Calmada viste al pequeño -**Él me dio la dicha de tenerla. No lo justifico, solo admito el hecho.**

Furioso, Sammy aprieta el talco de bebé empolvando el aire.

**-El día que el maldito quiera reclamar la custodia de Sam, no digas que no te lo advertí -**Sale de la habitación.

Mina se ha mantenido al margen de la discusión, escuchando a los hermanos. Se encoge al escuchar el portazo en la sala.

**-Creo que ya no saldremos a ver casas **-Serena dice aparentando tranquilidad. **-Esperaremos a Zafiro para salir a pasear.**

**-Podríamos usar a los gemelos para ir a visitar a Yaten -**Su amiga sugiere **-De esa manera...**

**-Dilo.**\- Serena dice.

La otra chica la observa.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿También crees que Zafiro y yo cometemos un error al dejar a Sam con Darien? -**Deja a Samuelito en la cuna y va por Zafirito -**¿Que Darien intentará robárnosla?**

Mina se enseria.

**-Ustedes son los padres de Sam y saben o que es mejor para ella. Respeto su decisión, pero también comprendo a tu hermano. **-Le entrega un pañal limpio -**Viviste un infierno. Lo se porque te acompañé desde el primer día.**

**-¿Dónde quieres llegar? **-Lucha con el niño para que no escape.

**-Tus padres y Sammy vivieron meses con la incertidumbre de tu paradero. Dónde estabas y por qué te fuiste era su desayuno, almuerzo y cena hasta el día que supieron de la tragedia de la Teniente fosforito.**

Serena la mira un instante antes de atrapar a Zafirito.

**-¿Y?**

Mina hace un ademán de impaciencia.

**-Sammy teme verte sufrir. Ese tiempo te consumiste en la miseria, de no ser por mí y Zafiro habrías muerto en dos días. **-Serena la mira con las cejas arqueadas –**Es cierto, no lo niegues.** -La apunta con el índice.

**-No iba a hacerlo.**

**-Luego, te deprimiste al saber que estabas embarazada, pero casualmente Sam fue tu terapia antidestructiva.**

**-Al grano. **Le entrega el niño y toma en brazos al otro.

**-El caso es, -**Salen de la habitación hacia e piso inferior **-que si Zafiro consiente que otro hombre esté con su hija, me callaré. Eso si, estaré con el hacha amolada en caso que hayan decapitaciones. Y no me refiero a las cabezas sobre los hombros.**

Serena se ríe, Mina no mantiene la seriedad más de dos minutos.

**-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a molestar a Haruka o a Yaten?**

**-¿Necesitas preguntarlo? Tenemos a los gnomos para usarlos como pase, luego, secuestramos a Yaten y vamos a ver dos casas, enojamos al agente de bienes raíces y después haremos lo mismo con la teniente dinamita, y produzco una úlcera al ex némesis.**

Su amiga está sorprendida.

**-¿Cuándo planificaste el día?**

**-El mismo instante que Sammy casi desprende la puerta.**

Continúan bromeando y persiguiendo a los niños cuando Zafiro regresa.

**-Papá -**Los gemelos ríen y se lanzan a alcanzarlo

**-Saludos a todos **-Se despoja del abrigo, el suéter y los guantes antes de alzar a un niño en cada brazo** -¿Cómo se portaron mis angelitos? -**Zafirito lo despoja del gorro.

Serena sonríe.

-**Mejor imposible.**

**-Es cierto, es imposible que se porten bien. **-Mina sonríe encantadora cuando los adultos la miran sarcásticos.

**-¿Cómo dejaste a Sam? -**Serena retoma la atención en su esposo -**¿Lloró?**

**-Porque no tenía con quien compartir e enorme pastel de chocolate, quiere que sus hermanitos la acompañen. -**Ella niega.-**Su tía apoya que los niños vayan a jugar.**

Mina observa el miedo en Serena, su amiga tiene presente lo que Sammy le dijera.

Los gemelos exigen que los liberen.

**-Déjala que los cuide y nosotros vamos a ver casas. **-El militar los coloca cuidados en el suelo -**Te advierto que quiero un invernadero donde los niños aprenda el arte de la paciencia.**

**-En ese caso el tendrá que ser del tamaño de un estadio -**Bromea Mina.**-Perdemos tiempo valioso, regalen a los enanos y vayamos a divertirnos. ¿Dónde puedo alquilar un auto?**

**-Solo si conduces tú, no pienso dejarme insultar por una adorable anciana que se transforma en ogro cuando está al volante -**Zafiro anuncia.

**-Si, Mina es así, solo que no es anciana -**Serena opina.

**-Serena, prepara las pañaleras y renta a tus hijos por ocho horas -**Mina la apura.

No muy convencida, la rubia hace lo que le dicen...

Quince minutos después, Amanda abre la puerta.

**-¡Uy, que niños tan bellos! **-Extiende los brazos para tomar al pequeño que Mina carga, más el niño se sujeta fuertemente de la rubia.

**-Se hacen los difíciles, pero si les muestras golosinas son todo tuyos -**Mina dice sonriente.

Fiore se asoma admirándose por los mellizos.

**-¡Cielos! -**Exclama -**¿Cómo saben quién es quién?**

Desde el asiento trasero del taxi, Serena observa a su familia. Ya no resiente que Darien comparta con Sam. Sonríe al ver como su primogénita sale a recibir a sus hermanos y éstos gritan felices.

Darien también se hace presente, haciendo una reverencia a Mina cuando es presentada por Zafiro. De inmediato busca con la mirada hasta que ve al taxi.

**-Ya entiendo -**El taxista comenta.

**-¿Perdón? **-Serena lo mira por el retrovisor.

**-Sus hijos -**Señala al grupo en la puerta -**Son gemelos porque también son hijos de gemelos, aunque el tío es más alto que su papá.**

La rubia no comprende lo que él dice. ¿De qué hermano habla?

Vuelve su atención a la casa. Desea que Zafiro se apresure porque la mirada fija de Darien en ella la pone nerviosa.

Por su parte Fiore mira a ambos hombres. Salvo algunas diferencias, son muy parecidos físicamente.

**-Les suplico que no los pierdan de vista, los niños son muy curiosos -**Zafiro le recomienda a Amanda -**Los objetos brillantes y cristal los atraen.**

**-No los descuidaremos **-Promete Amanda.

**-Se que no me cree, pero le doy mi palabra de honor que los niños estarán bien cuidados -**Darien le dice a Zafiro. -**Creo que Serena está impacientándose.**

Mina y el militar entregan a los niños y se marchan rápidamente.

Cerrando la puerta, Darien mira a los niños. Ellos a su vez lo estudian con curiosidad.

**-¿Preguntaron cómo diferenciarlos y cuáles son sus nombres?**

Amanda y Fiore se miran preocupados...

Chapter 40

Fiore estudia a los niños ante el suspenso de los hermanos Chiba.

-Son gemelos idénticos -Les dice -No veo diferencia en ellos.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién es Samuel y Zafiro? -Pregunta Amanda.

-Yo si se -Sam toca a Zafirito -Él es Filo. Y él es Muel -Toca al otro que comienza a llamar a su mamá. -¿Puedo darles de comer? Mi mami no me deja, dice que soy pequeña, pero quiero cambiar pañales y bañarlos como a mi muñeca.

Los tres adultos miran la esperanza reflejada en sus ojitos.

Amanda se arrodilla para quedar a su altura.

-Haremos algo, -Acomoda una de sus trenzas -Cuando yo bañe a tus hermanitos permitiré que sostengas el jabón y entregues las toallas.

Sam no parece feliz con la propuesta.

-Pero...

-Puedes darles una galleta de chocolate. -Le sugiere Darien, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de Amanda.

-Está bien -La niña dice animada, va por cuatro galletas, entregándole una a cada hermano, quedándose con las otras dos.

-Me parece que deberán guardar para la tarde el resto de postres y golosinas -Instruye Fiore -Si los sobrealimentan de dulces corren el riesgo de enfermar a los niños. Tampoco deben alimentarlos a cada rato, el tiempo entre ingestas es de tres horas, alternen frutas y verduras presentados de manera divertida para que ellos deseen comerlos.

Los Chiba se miran.

-Tienes razón -Darien concuerda -No quiero otorgarle a Serena la excusa perfecta para impedirme ver a mi hija.

-Es la primera vez que tenemos niños a nuestro cuidado -Amanda acaricia el cabello azulado de Samuel, la galleta lo mantiene entretenido. Sufre al recordar que no tendrá la dicha de ser madre. -Tal vez la última...

-¿Podemos jugar? -Sam le pregunta a Amanda.

La mujer pestañea para despejar el dolor de su corazón.

-Lo haremos si regresas una galleta a la fuente.

Darien atrapa a Zafiro antes que el pequeño corra hacia la chimenea. Lo mantiene alejado de su cuerpo hasta que el niño le sonríe mostrando sus escasos dientecitos. Enternecido, el moreno lo abraza.

-No puedo negarlo, son unos niños hermosos – Confiesa.

-Tienen la sonrisa de Serena -Opina Amanda. Se le anegan nuevamente los ojos al recordar lo que Zafiro dijera -No es justo que vayan a quedar huérfanos tan pronto.

-No llores delante de los niños -Darien le advierte -Sam, ¿Quieres jugar con tus hermanos?

-¡Si! -La niña corre hacia las escaleras.

Fiore la atrapa en el primer peldaño.

-Las niñas pequeñas no deben subir y bajar escaleras sin la compañía de un adulto.

-Yo bajo cuando mami y papi duermen -Dice muy segura de si -Y soy más grande que Muel y Filo.

Darien sonríe conmovido y orgulloso de su hija.

-Es idéntica a mamá -Susurra a su hermana. -tan hermosa. -Suspira pesaroso. -Perdí la oportunidad de ver como se gestaba dentro de Serena, de estar presente cuando nació, de ganar su primera sonrisa...

-No lamentes lo que debió ser, aprovecha este día para ser su amigo y ganarte su confianza -Fiore le recomienda.

Darien mira a Zafirito que aún está en sus brazos. El niño guarda y saca del bolsillo de la camisa del moreno la galleta.

-¿Nos ayudarás un rato? -Le pregunta al galeno mientras avanzan hacia la habitación de juegos.

-Por supuesto, esa es la mejor excusa para estrenar los juguetes sin parecer un tonto -Sonríe divertido. Abre la puerta permitiendo el ingreso de la niña.

Al ver la casita de juegos y el tobogán, Sam se cubre la boca extasiada.

-¡Es bonito! -Exclama.

Hay dos estantes con diversas muñecas, cubos para armar, juegos didácticos, muñecos de felpa. En un rincón se halla una casa, piscina, automóvil, boutique y consultorio Barbie. Un auto a batería para conducir, la colección de muñecas Sailor Scouts...

La niña corre a todos lados sin decidirse que hacer.

-Yo me encargaré de Sam, ustedes jueguen con los niños -Amanda guía a los hombres hacia los cubos. Se inclina a la altura de la niña -¿Quieres deslizarte en el tobogán?

-¿Y juegas con ellas? - señala las muñecas Sailor Scouts.

-Solo si jugamos juntas.

Darien las ve acercarse al tobogán.

Zafirito camina hacia un triciclo y hace el intento de subirse en él. Samuelito se acerca a su hermano y sujeta el triciclo para sí. Ambos gritan por el control del juguete. Los hombres los separan teniendo que sujetar con fuerza a los pequeños por las pataletas.

-Creo que debemos esconder el objeto de la discordia -Amanda se acerca y toma el triciclo, llevándolo a otra habitación.

Los hombres sientan a los niños en la alfombra mullida, entregándoles cubos. De inmediato los mellizos comienzan a golpearlos y arrojarlos lejos para ir por ellos y repetir la hazaña. Samuel descubre un tambor y lo golpea con el cubo, Zafirito camina hacia su hermano para reclamar como suyo el instrumento.

Los gritos y empujones no se hacen esperar.

-Compramos todo para la niña -Amanda mira preocupada a los gemelos -No pensamos en la posibilidad de traer otro niño a la casa.

-¿Qué podremos hacer? -Pregunta Darien rescatando el tambor.

Los niños gritan y lloran más fuerte.

-Buscaré las pelotas de tenis que tengo guardadas, tal vez eso los tranquilice un rato. -Amanda indica. Toma a Sam de la mano -Vamos a buscar algo para tus hermanitos.

Ambas salen de la habitación. Darien y Fiore alzan en brazos a los niños en un intento de que dejen de llorar. Samuel llama a su madre hasta que se duerme en brazos de Darien, Zafirito bosteza y se recuesta en el hombro de Fiore.

Amanda regresa y halla a los hombres sin saber que hacer con los pequeños.

-Buscaré una esterilla y la colcha para acostarlos aquí. No quiero perderlos de vista -Vuelve a salir de la habitación.

Más tarde, los hombres beben te en la cocina. Amanda se quedó al cuidado de Sam y los niños que duermen apacibles en la habitación de juegos.

-¿Qué es tumor anaplásico? -Darien le pregunta por fin a Fiore.

Desde que escuchara a Zafiro decir que padece esa enfermedad, ha estado preocupado por Serena. Bastante sufrió por su culpa, para que ahora tenga que pasar por una nueva prueba de dolor.

-Es un tumor invasivo de rápido crecimiento. Lamentablemente no es un tumor que desaparezca para siempre.– el galeno explica mientras sirve te en la taza -Los pacientes que logran superar la operación tienen una esperanza de vida de tres años antes de su reincidencia, la cual es mortal.

-Yo no llamaría esperanza a ese lapso tan corto de tiempo -Refunfuña Darien.

-Lo es si se toma en cuenta que no estarán postrados en una silla de ruedas, ciegos o sin la capacidad de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. -Indica Fiore -Lo bueno de este tipo de gliomas, es que se diseminan en la sustancia blanca o el líquido cefalorraquídeo.

-¿Y eso es bueno por...?

-No se disemina en metástasis a distancia, se mantiene encapsulado. ¿A qué se debe el interés en ese tipo de tumores?

El moreno inspira fuertemente.

Piensa en el destino cruel que le depara a Zafiro. No es justo que el militar vaya a morir tan joven. Piensa también en los tres niños, preguntándose si Serena le permitirá ser parte de sus vidas en caso que la fatal noticia sea un hecho...

-.

Hospital General.

-¿Es el último paciente? -Yaten le pregunta a la enfermera.

-Tiene un último paciente -La enfermera Swan le entrega la historia -Hakaru Tenoh.

Yaten sonríe al escuchar el nombre. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que su familia fuera a invadirlo.

-Limpiemos esto y hágalo pasar.

Fuera del consultorio, Haruka y Seiya vigilan a Hakaru. El niño está impaciente por ir a ver a Sam.

-¿Por qué tengo que ver al doctor? -Expresa contrariado.

-Vomitaste el desayuno y debemos mantener vigilada tu salud -Haruka le dice calmada.

Llegó al hotel, encontrando una nota en recepción. En ella se indicaba que su hijo estaba siendo atendido por un médico de cabecera. Preocupada porque esto no llegara a servicios sociales, pidió que llamaran a Seiya para que bajara al niño y llevarlo con premura a un pediatra.

-También necesitamos llevarle el progreso de su mejoría a servicios sociales. -Seiya está nervioso por la próxima entrevista.

Haruka va a intervenir, cuando escucha pasos en el piso pulido. De inmediato, Mina y Serena aparecen, tras ellas y con paso calmado, Zafiro hace acto de presencia.

-Coronel. -En público tiene el deber de rendirle honores, por lo que se yergue y hace el saludo militar.

-Teniente.-Responde al saludo -Descanse.

De inmediato, Haruka baja la mano y se sienta.

-¿Yaten aún no sale? -Mina les pregunta caminando hacia el consultorio.

-Espera tu turno, nosotros llegamos primero -Seiya la sujeta del brazo.

-Se equivocó de doctor, el loquero queda en otro piso -Haruka la incordia.

Mina entrecierra los ojos.

-Me pregunto qué vio el ex némesis en ti, porque de seguro el sentido del humor no fue. -La rubia le responde.

-Mi belleza, inteligencia, sonrisa...

-Y como le queda el uniforme -Serena la interrumpe. -Haruka tiene muchos dones, como robar, golpear, contagiar de piojos, vestirse de varón...

-Acabas de recordarme que te debo una golpiza -Arqueando las cejas, la teniente le responde. -¿Donde están los mocosos? No creo que el enano tenga la paciencia para soportarlos más de cinco minutos sin la ayuda de alguien.

Mina tose y se acerca a Hakaru, dejando a la pareja de esposos con las explicaciones.

Serena y Zafiro cruzan miradas. La rubia menuda le da la espalda en una clara declaración de _"arréglatelas tú solo"..._

Hora y media después, Haruka continúa intratable. Pincha furiosa la comida de su almuerzo como si deseara asesinar nuevamente al pollo dueño de la pechuga que pidió al camarero.

-¿Por qué rayos ese violador está con tus hijos? -Gritó a Serena al enterarse quien estaba al cuidado de los pequeños.

-¡No es un sádico! -Serena murmuró ofendida. -Ya te dije que soy también...

-Es mi responsabilidad -Zafiro interrumpió a su esposa -Fui quien decidió permitir al señor Chiba...

-¡Maldita sea! -Bramó exasperada. Miró a la enfermera por lo que bajó la voz - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué permitiste que ese hombre conociera y tocara a Sam? ¡No se merece más que unos tiros en su hombría!

Los azules ojos de Zafiro se volvieron fríos.

-Eso es algo que nos corresponde solo a Serena y a mí. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero te recomiendo que enfoques tu atención en Karu.

Desde ese instante se creó una tensión entre ellos que no se ha roto a pesar de los esfuerzos de Mina y Yaten.

Viendo que el almuerzo es un desastre, Serena y Zafiro se levantan de la mesa.

-Tenemos cita programada con un agente de bienes raíces -Dice Serena -Iremos a ver dos casas.

Seiya observa a su mujer, ella no levanta el rostro de su comida. Hakaru ignorante de las frustraciones de los adultos, toma lentamente el helado de menta.

-Procuren escoger una que tenga escuela y clínica cerca. -Recomienda el fisioterapeuta.

-Sigo preguntándome por qué no buscan una casa cerca de Kurobe -Espeta Yaten.

-Los niños no están acostumbrados a vivir en un clima frío todo el año, además, queremos que Sam estudie en una escuela bilingüe para que no pierda el idioma inglés -Serena habla suavemente.

Sintiéndose fatal por la actitud de Haruka, mira a su esposo suplicándole con la mirada que lime las asperezas antes de marcharse.

-Los esperaremos esta noche para cenar. Esta vez será comida casera -Mina habla antes que Zafiro tome la palabra. -Me encargaré de eso.

Yaten y ella llaman al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

-Mucho cuidado con lo que hacen – Seiya los mira desconfiado.

-Tranquilo primo -Yaten le dice -No soy tan tonto como para buscar que el Almirante me despelleje -Guarda silencio cuando se acerca el mesero, recibe la cuenta retomando la palabra cuando éste se retira -Seré el chofer de los amigos estos días, así que no estaré solo con Mina.

En una mesa cercana, la doctora Kimiro observa al peliplateado tomar la mano de Mina.

Estuvo espiándolos desde que fuera a buscarlo a su consultorio y descubriera a a familia en pleno visitándolo, prefiriendo mantenerse oculta, mirando a la chica de la fotografía.

-¿Para cuándo es la boda? -Zafiro pregunta.

-Mamá y mi tía se están encargando personalmente, creo que hablaron del final de la primavera -Yaten entrecierra los ojos evocando las conversaciones que escuchó entre las mujeres maduras sin permitírsele opinar -Al parecer ellas quieren tener el control de todo, mientras que el Almirante gruñe diciendo que Mina es una niña.

Haruka levanta el rostro.

-Si esa anciana es una niña, yo soy extraterrestre. Me encargaré de hacer que esta loca cretina se case, creo que es el mejor castigo para el doctorcito, tenerla de esposa.

-Ja, ja -Ironiza Mina mientras el resto ríe -La Teniente dinamita al ataque.

-No le hagas caso mi amor, -Yaten toma su mano y la besa -Envidia nuestra felicidad.

Kakyuu Kimiro observa y escucha enojada al peliplateado. El brillo esmeralda de sus ojos se acentúa cada vez que mira a su prometida.

Al parecer su deseo de tenerlo para ella será imposible.

.-

Los días pasan entre visitas a las casas en venta y las discusiones con Haruka. La militar se mantiene enojada porque Zafiro está aprovechando la buena voluntad de los hermanos Chiba para que cuiden a los niños.

Darien y Amanda se sienten honrados de servir a los hijos de Serena, no importa quedar agotados al final de cada día por la energía inagotable de los mellizos y Sam, sus risas y la alegría que emanan dan vida a la casa lóbrega. Lamentarán el día que ya no cuenten con sus compañías.

La fábrica ha comenzado sus labores, Darien y Amanda se turnan los horarios para que no les quiten la dicha de tener con ellos a los niños.

Fiore ha contactado al médico de Zafiro, su colega ha enviado todas las copias de los análisis, los practicados en Reino Unido y los que repitieran en Japón.

A petición de Darien, contactó al mejor oncólogo del país. Lamentablemente, los análisis no están equivocados, ambas pruebas son idénticas.

El doctor Naofumi Fujian tomó personalmente el expediente de Zafiro, prometiendo a Darien contactar y hacer lo posible por salvar la vida del esposo de la mujer que ama.

-.

Fábrica de Uniformes Chiba.

Los hermanos Chiba están reunidos en la oficina.

El día anterior despidieron a Sam en una visita al parque. Con Haruka cerca de los Black, no pudieron acompañar a la niña a la estación de trenes.

Amanda observa a su hermano suspirar mientras ve el cielo encapotado a través de la ventana.

-¿Ya sientes que necesitas la dosis de gritos y risas? –Le pregunta triste. Al igual que Sam, ellos aprendieron a querer a los mellizos, tan parecidos a Serena en lo comilones y testarudos –Necesito ver a los niños, no entiendo aún por qué Serena no quiso que los pequeños estuvieran con Sam en la visita al parque –Lamenta triste.

-Son sus hijos y ella puede disponer como quiera de su tiempo –Las palabras graves y temblorosas de Darien indican que se siente igual que Amanda.

Ha comenzado a amar a esos niños hijos de otro hombre. El parecido físico con Zafiro es incuestionable, sin embargo los gestos y costumbres son de Serena.

La secretaria toca la puerta antes de entrar. De inmediato, los Chiba toman los documentos que debieron estar firmados desde la mañana.

-Llegó un paquete para usted señorita Chiba –Le entrega un sobre celosamente sellado. –Faltan diez minutos para la hora del almuerzo, ¿Pido algo para comer o saldrán?

-Saldremos, -anuncia Amanda.

Darien mira con inmensa curiosidad el sobre. El membrete es de un reconocido Bufete de abogados.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunta por fin, luego de notar que su hermana ha permanecido silenciosa.

Amanda levanta la vista del sobre.

-Hace un año contraté esta firma de abogados… para conocer nuestro árbol genealógico por parte de mamá. –Su hermano endurece la mandíbula –Se que ella no quería…

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Amanda lo mira con dolor.

-Porque estábamos solos, estabas sumergido en la fábrica, no hacías más que trabajar y evadir todas las citas que te programaba para que siguieras adelante con tu vida. Necesitaba saber que con nosotros no morirá el legado de mamá.

Darien suaviza su expresión.

-No abras ese sobre, ya sabemos que Sam seguirá con… -Amanda niega con la cabeza –Por favor Amanda, cumple la voluntad de mamá.

-Estuve leyendo tu partida de nacimiento, - Continúa ella como si no lo escuchara - ¿Sabías que mamá tenía solo quince años cuando naciste?

-Lo se, dos años después de mi nacimiento, ella y papá se casaron. -Confiesa calmado –Mamá me contó que su familia odiaba enérgicamente la procedencia humilde de papá y cuando se enteraron que ella estaba encinta intentaron hacerla abortar y matar a papá, por eso huyeron siendo unos adolescentes.

Su hermana mira el sobre.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo y creo que tengo derecho de saber de donde provengo.

-¿Y luego de saber quién es esa _honorable y muy honesta_ familia irás a beber te con ellos? –Pregunta sarcástico levantándose y dirigiéndose al perchero –De mi parte, quiero continuar ignorando nada que no sea mamá y papá forjando el futuro para darnos lo que su familia nos negó, no necesito nada de ellos –Sale enojado.

Amanda baja el rostro, no había visto a su hermano tan enojado desde el día que ella lo contradijo y se anotó para el trabajo de campo que cambió sus vidas.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, mira una vez más el sobre preguntándose qué debe hacer…

.-

Kurobe

Ayame llega al apartamento de su hija con un sobre en la mano. Arrojándolo a la mesa se acerca a la cocina.

-Hola hija.

-Hola mamá –Con un delantal de corazones, le responde concentrada en el temporizador –Estoy preparando un pie de manzanas antes de irme a trabajar, hoy regresa Zafiro y quiero tener a los niños un rato.

Ayame asiente. Está preocupada desde que una enfermera le dijera en el pasillo del hospital lo apenada que estaba por Zafiro.

-¿Yatencito estará aquí a las tres de la tarde?

-Taiki es el encargado de buscarlo en la escuela –Suena la alarma del horno.

-¿Para qué te esfuerzas tanto si ya viene la comida lista para servir?

-La señora Ikuko también prepara una guarnición de comida y no quiero quedarme como la tía que no hace nada delicioso y casero.

Ayame pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ya me estás preocupando –Se dirige a la sala –Y hablando de preocupaciones, ¿Tienes alguna idea de si tu hermano ha estado enfermo?

Despojándose del delantal, Amy la sigue.

-Serena me dijo que ha estado sufriendo de mareos, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Revisa su imagen en el espejo. Su madre se mantiene silenciosa y pensativa -¿Mamá? –La mira a través del espejo.

-Solo preguntaba, nada más –Indica con la calma que no siente. Toma el sobre –El guardia me entregó este paquete, viene dirigido a mí de una firma de abogados de Tokio.

Curiosa, Amy se acerca y lo toma.

-¿Has estado haciendo algo ilegal?

-¿Yo? –Ayame la mira ofendida –Soy muy correcta en mis decisiones y a su hija abrir el sobre -¡Ey! ¡Dije que está dirigido a mí!

Ignorándola, su hija saca unos folios y los lee. Sorprendiéndose.

-¿Tienes una hermana? ¿No eres hija única?

Ayame suspira.

-Samantha es la oveja negra de la que nadie habla. Mis padres me obligaron prometerle que jamás la buscara. Se fugó con el hijo del sastre que hacía los trajes a papá. Por lo visto, ella si me está…

-Está muerta.

Ayame da un respingo.

-¿Qué? –Intenta arrebatarle el documento a Amy pero su hija es más veloz y sale de su alcance -¡Dame eso!

-No hasta que me digas el por qué abandonaste a tu hermana. –Dice mientras continúa leyendo.

-¡No la abandoné! –Dice enojada -¡Fue ella la que escapó de casa mientras yo estaba en la universidad! ¡Sabía dónde encontrarme y jamás envió una pequeña misiva!

Amy pensativa la mira.

-¿Serena sabe de tu hermana?

Su madre chasquea los dientes.

-¿Cómo va a saber de Sam…? –Abre los ojos exageradamente.

Su hija asiente con la cabeza. Mira la fotografía de la mujer, Sam es su vivo retrato.

-Tu nieta lleva el nombre de tu hermana y nunca se te ocurrió confesar que tienes un esqueleto en el desván, en este caso, en tu árbol genealógico. –Le entrega los documentos –Murió junto con su marido hace trece años dejando dos huérfanos.–Se devana los sesos preguntándose dónde ha escuchado el apellido Chiba.

Solemne, Ayame lee el informe. Amy se percata que está a punto de llorar, sin embargo, su madre sabe controlar sus emociones. Espera pacientemente que termine de leer por tercera vez.

-Samantha murió… -Con la voz quebrada habla por fin –Mi única hermana…

-No se por qué te importa eso si jamás viste por ella. –Cruzada de brazos su hija le recrimina.

Con los ojos brillantes, Ayame la mira.

-Hice una promesa de honor…

-Estoy segura, que aún bajo amenaza de muerte, Zafiro habría movido cielo y tierra por buscarme –Recuerda que su hermano lo hizo en múltiples oportunidades siendo ella adolescente. Suena el teléfono. –Hola Zafiro –Pausa –Me alegra. Ya vamos a bajar a esperarlos. –Ignorando a Ayame, toma su abrigo y las llaves, se encamina hacia el elevador.

No puede creer que sus abuelos y su propia madre hayan echado de sus vidas a alguien de su propia sangre.

Sus abuelos murieron en el tsunami que azotó la costa de Unazuki, antes de que ella naciera. Por eso no comprende por qué su madre no buscó inmediatamente a su hermana y les ocultó a Zafiro y a ella que tenían una tía.

Amy mece su cabello, tiene dos primos.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y ella aborda.

Chiba… Ese apellido le llega a la cabeza una y otra vez.

Descendiendo rápidamente desborda y camina hacia la entrada principal. Hotaru y el padre de Mina esperan impacientes.

-Hola Amy –Hotaru hace una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes –Responde –Veo que no fui la única informada.

-Sammy me llamó. En dos días parte a Londres y queremos estar el mayor tiempo posible compartiendo. Mamá prepara un almuerzo en su honor a pesar del disgusto de papá.

-Estoy de su parte, -El Almirante Aino refunfuña –Sin embargo, celebraré el hecho que los chicos llegaron a salvo.

-Si, cada vez que viajo a Tokio, papá se asegura que sea en avión, teme que ocurra otro desastre como el de hace tres años.

Amy escucha a la chica y es cuando recuerda el apellido.

-¡Por supuesto! –Chasquea los dedos - ¡Chiba fue el paciente que operamos de emergencia cuando se descarriló el tren! – Exclama sin notar que los otros la miran como si hubiera enloquecido.

Recuerda al enorme hombre que Serena y Zafiro visitaran en la UCI. El parecido con su hermano era impresionante y a ella le dio curiosidad el hecho que Serena llorara cuando salía del cubículo.

Su intriga se acrecienta. ¿De donde Zafiro y su esposa conocen al hombre que puede ser su primo?

Dos taxis entran después de identificarse con el guardia de turno.

Amy los observa acercarse mientras su mente vaga hacia los recuerdos del día más triste en la historia de Kurobe.

Ahora que lo piensa, entre Mina, Haruka, Zafiro y Serena hay una especie de fraternidad que nadie puede traspasar. Su hermano jamás le ha guardado secretos, pero desde que conoció a Serena ha sido leal con ella más que con su propia familia.

Observa a los autos detenerse frente a ellos. Los primeros en saltar y correr emocionados son Sam y Hakaru. La testaruda teniente oponiéndose a que su esposo o el taxista la asistan, sale lentamente.

-Hola doctorcita, Es extraño no verte con la doctora corazón.

-Está en mi apartamento esperando que suban –Toma la maleta de mano que Haruka pretende llevar junto con las muletas –Pedir ayuda no te matará.

-Pero demuestra el hecho que soy una inútil para el resto de la humanidad. –contrariada y enojada se dirige al elevador.

-No te enojes con ella –Seiya paga al conductor. –La duende Amiko nos ha hecho trabas para la adopción de Hakaru. Tenemos un permiso temporal para cuidarlo mientras se discute en el juzgado la condición física de Haruka.

-Solo espero que el abogado que ella contrató justifique sus honorarios. –Sammy saca el equipaje del auto.

-Lamento escuchar eso –Hotaru responde después de saludar a Sammy.

-Debieron dejarme a esa porquería de burócrata para ponerla en su lugar –Mina abraza a su padre antes de cargarlo con paquetes –La gordinflona enana traga su bilis cada vez que ve a la Teniente dinamita. ¿Sería que en sus tiempos de fechoría nuestra insigne amiga le robó sus pantys?

Serena y Zafiro, que se han mantenido silenciosos, la miran enojados.

-Sujeta a Samuel y cierra tu bella pero impertinente boquita –El militar prácticamente le arroja el niño.

-¡Ey, no soy una de tus subalternas!

-Bienvenidos a casa –Amy toma a Zafirito de brazos de Serena –Ven con la tía.

Los niños miran curiosos a Hakaru y Sam que juegan con la nieve.

-Mañana a primera hora iré a inscribir al pequeño en la mejor escuela de Kurobe, -Al igual que Haruka, Seiya se siente amenazado, teme que en cualquier momento les quiten al niño –Demostraré que podemos…

-No hace falta que hagas eso, hace días hablé con la directora de la escuela donde estudia mi hijo –Siguiendo a los hombres que llevan el equipaje, Amy informa –Ya está todo preparado para que lo lleves uniformado con sus documentos mañana, la señora Ikuko y el señor Kenji le compraron todo lo necesario para que asista a clases. Haruka también tiene cita con el fisiatra mañana a primera hora.

-Yo me reintegro al trabajo mañana, será después de pasar por la escuela –Seiya dice abordando el elevador.

Amy observa a su hermano palidecer y recostarse contra el espejo del elevador.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy cansado por el viaje es todo. –Responde evasivo antes de que las puertas se cierren.

Serena, Mina y ella junto a los mellizos, Hakaru y Sam esperan a que el elevador descienda nuevamente para abordarlo.

-Los mareos de tu hermano son más frecuentes –Confiesa la rubia menuda –Mañana lo llevaré al hospital.

-Si necesitas ayuda me llamas y te ayudo –Su cuñada se ofrece.

-Gracias Amy.

-¿Encontraron la casa de sus sueños?

-No se deciden por la que tiene cinco habitaciones y alberca –Dice molesta Mina.

-No podemos pensar solo en confort –Responde Serena –También tenemos que ver las escuelas, hospitales y respuesta oportuna de las autoridades en caso de una emergencia.

-Serena tiene razón –Amy juega con Zairito.

-También vimos varios locales, Zafiro quiere que abra un negocio. Pero eso me da miedo –Serena suspira.

-¡Tonterías! -Mina le da una palmada en el hombro –Deja el miedo y a los gemelos diabólicos en una guardería y comienza a hacer algo productivo.

-Estás hablando de mis sobrinos –Amy replica en el instante que suena la campana que anuncia la llegada del elevador.

Abordan mientras hacen planes. Unos planes que darán un giro inesperado al día siguiente.

Se reúnen con el resto de la familia en el apartamento de Haruka. La militar ha optado por encerrarse con Ikuko, necesita hablar sobre la nueva estrategia seguir para quedarse con su hermano.

En la sala, Kenji recibe a sus nietos con biscochos y chocolate. Amy aprovecha la distracción para llevar a su hermano a un rincón.

-¿cómo les fue?

-Relativamente bien, solo tenemos que estudiar los colegios y guarderías cerca de las dos casas que…

-Tenemos una tía –Suelta de pronto la chica. –O la teníamos.

Zafiro la mira desconcertado.

-Nuestros padres eran hijos únicos.

-No es cierto –Susurra ella, mirando a su alrededor –Mamá nos ocultó que tenía una hermana, Samantha.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi hija…?

-El nombre de nuestra tía era Samantha –Susurra. -Y no solo eso. Creo que el hombre que casi muere en el tren hace tres años es su hijo.

Zafiro levanta el rostro y observa a su esposa. No puede ser que el que se burló de ella sea primo suyo, y ella le concedió como premio ponerle el nombre de su madre a la niña, no pudo hacer eso. Tiene que ser una coincidencia.

Serena habla animadamente con su padre, voltea a verlo sonriéndole. De pronto su sonrisa se transforma en preocupación.

-Zafiro –Se acerca con un pañuelo –Estás sangrando.

Débil, él toma el pañuelo y se retira a la alcoba. Necesita estar solo para pensar.

Serena lo sigue.

-Ve con los demás, cuando descanse me reuniré con ustedes.

Ignorando su sugerencia, ella lo ayuda a acostarse.

-No te dejaré solo.

-Los niños…

-Papá lo tiene entretenidos, eso quiere decir que están en buenas manos. –Acaricia el cabello azulado -¿Quieres una taza de te? Mamá hizo…

-¿Cómo se llama la madre de Darien Chiba? –Pregunta él de pronto.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Nerviosa intenta alejarse, siendo impedido su propósito por la mano fuerte que sujeta su muñeca.

-¿Le pusiste el nombre de su madre a nuestra hija? ¿Esa es la manera con que lo premiaste por haberte usado?

Serena palidece.

-¡No…!

-Te he dado mi amor incondicionalmente. He criado a Sam como mi hija y a cambio tú aún suspiras por ese hombre que te dio el peor dolor –Atormentado le dice.

El cambio de conducta comienza a reflejarse en sus palabras furiosas.

Serena llora moviendo la cabeza.

-No seas injusto, yo te amo. Prometiste que no me acusarías de…

Zafiro siente que el vértigo lo domina; la atrae a su pecho.

-No llores mi amor. Perdóname por… -Aspira una bocanada de aire al ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada.

En la puerta, Amy ha escuchado sorprendida la acusación de su hermano…

Chapter 41

Amy está impactada por la confesión de su hermano.

Levanta un dedo a los labios para que Zafiro guarde silencio y regresa a la sala. Sentándose en una silla, no escucha la conversación de los adultos ni los juegos de los niños. Observa a Sam. ¿No es su sobrina?

El cabello azabache y los ojos demuestran que es su familia. ¿Cómo Zafiro pudo ocultar algo tan importante? Debió sospechar que Serena ocultaba algo. Llegó por primera vez una madrugada, sin familiares, sin equipaje, sin alimentos. Apareció de la nada sin dar muchos detalles de su vida.

Nadie se va de viaje sin haber planificado antes su destino y su estadía.

Masajea sus sienes. Serena llegó a Kurobe embarazada de un hombre que no es Zafiro.

**-Iré a revisar que no haya dejado encendido el horno -**Les dice a los presentes.

Sale rápidamente, tropezando con su madre en el camino.

**-¿A dónde vas?**

**-A pensar -**Dice sin más azotando la puerta de su apartamento.

Ayame se encoge ante el sonido de la puerta.

**-¡El carácter Black en acción! -**Espeta enojada. No va tras su hija, tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar, su difunta hermana Samantha y la sintomatología de Zafiro. Solo ruega que la pesadilla que vivió años atrás con su padre no se repita...

En la alcoba, Zafiro aparta suavemente a Serena.

**-Siento haberte dicho todo eso -**Ansioso mira a la puerta volviendo su atención a ella.

Serena asiente.

**-No suspiro por Darien -**Gime dolida -**Te amo a ti.**

**-Lo se y te pido perdón por mi arranque de celos -**Besa suavemente las comisuras temblorosas antes de levantarse. **-No tengo derecho a exigirte, tampoco debo reclamarte.**

**-Zafiro...**

**-Descuida mi amor. Volveré pronto.**

**-¿A dónde vas? -**Pregunta ella dejando a un lado el dolor de haber sido acusada.

**-Voy a ver a Amy y luego regreso.**

**-¡Pero no te sientes bien! **-Se acerca tomándolo del brazo.

**-Ya estoy mejor – **Le sonríe.

Serena no lo suelta. Estudia su palidez. Suavemente lo hala hacia el lecho.

**-Yo buscaré a tu hermana, métete en la cama –** Obligándolo a recostarse, lo arropa.

**-Serena...**

**-Descansa, iré por tu hermana.**

Ambos giran a la puerta, Ayame toca suavemente. Tiene a Zafirito en brazos.

**-Bienvenidos a su casa. Espero que hayan recapacitado y decidan vivir conmigo.**

**-Te quiero mamá, pero seguimos con los planes de vivir en Tokio. Ya tenemos preseleccionadas dos casas -**Zafiro indica decidido -**Y no convencerás a Serena.**

**-Donde viva Zafiro, allí estaré para él -**Dulcemente, Serena comenta. **-Vendremos en vacaciones de verano, navidad, el festival de Hanami, en el cumpleaños de los niños y de Zafiro. Tampoco nos perderemos un día de su cumpleaños.**

**-O pides traslado para Tokio y te mudas con nosotros -**El militar sugiere.

**-Moriré de calor en el verano, prefiero el frío de mi ciudad. Aquí está mi recuerdo más hermoso.**

Zafiro observa el brillo en la mirada de su madre.

**-Mi amor, **-Se dirige a Serena -**Investiga si tu padre tiene escondida alguna botella del ponche que prepara y trae para los tres.**

**-En seguida -**Inocente la rubia abandona la alcoba.

Zafiro espera a que su esposa abandone la recámara para dirigirse a su madre.

**-¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que sucede? ¿Amy y Taiki tienen problemas otra vez?**

**-¿Estás enfermo?-**Ayame observa fijamente a su hijo.

La pregunta directa de Ayame desarma a Zafiro.

**-¿Qué absurda idea se te metió en la cabeza?**

Ayame abre la boca cerrándola de inmediato. Su hijo jamás se ha expresado de esa manera con ella, siempre ha sido respetuoso, más que Amy.

**-¡Es cierto! **-horrorizada, la mujer lleva sus manos a la boca.

**-¿Qué es cierto?**

**-¡Estás enfermo! -**La palidez de su hijo le atenaza ella boca del estómago -**¡Tienes la misma enfermedad que mató a tu padre!**

Rápidamente, Zafiro salva las distancias cerrando la puerta.

Girándose hacia su madre, el militar se acerca angustiado.

**-Por favor, baja la voz, Serena no sabe... **-Los sollozos desgarradores de Ayame llenan la habitación. -**Perdóname mamá, iba a decírtelo. **-Su madre mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro sin lograr controlar el llanto que la domina -**Mamá -**La toma de los brazos -**Mamá.**

**-Tu padre... tu padre no sobrevivió.**

**-Yo lo haré, por mis hijos prometo luchar contra la muerte. - **Promete abrazándola. Ayame mueve la cabeza **-Por favor mamá, ten fe en la ciencia. Tal vez haya avances que alarguen mi vida, veré a mis hijos crecer.**

La mujer enmarca el rostro de su hijo con las palmas.

**-Hijito, haré todo lo posible porque tengas los mejores tratamientos.**

**-Se que así será mamá. **-Con los pulgares seca las lágrimas de su madre.

**-Iremos mañana con el médico que lleva tu caso.**

Zafiro asiente pensando en Serena.

**-Lo que más me duele en este momento será darle este duro golpe a mi esposa...**

**8:50 AM.**

**Consultorio.**

Serena, escucha atónita al doctor mientras aprieta fuertemente la mano de su esposo sentado a su lado. Detrás de ellos, Ayame y Amy se mantienen silenciosas.

**-¿Qué...? -**Serena respira agitada -**¿Podría... repetir todo... con calma?**

**-Su esposo tiene Astrocitoma anaplásico...**

**-¿Es gripe, erupción, herpes...? **-Pregunta esperanzada.

El doctor Kato Azuma ha odiado siempre esta parte de su profesión. Dar malas noticias a una persona, en este caso un hombre joven con una hermosa esposa que en ese instante tiembla descontrolada, mientras sus ojos anegados de lágrimas que no deciden a abandonar las pestañas rubias, suplican que le mientan.

Zafiro hala suavemente la mano de Serena. Ella gira la cabeza como autómata, exigiendo silenciosa una respuesta.

**-Mi amor, no quise decírtelo. **-Explica a una rubia que está en shock -**No hasta el último minuto.**

El enojo que hasta ese instante sintió Amy, se disipa al ver el sufrimiento de su cuñada.

**-¿Creías que retrasando la noticia ibas a aminorar el impacto que nos causa? -**Pregunta a su hermano.

**-Por como lo dices, suena como una tontería. **-La acusa él. Serena se mantiene silenciosa, mirándolo afligida.

El doctor Azuma se levanta, silencioso los deja para que conversen. El cáncer es una enfermedad que ataca físicamente al paciente y emocionalmente a los familiares.

Aprovechando la ausencia de éste, Ayame se acerca al escritorio y toma la historia clínica, leyendo silenciosa los análisis elaborados en distintas fechas. Con el corazón paralizado, advierte la gravedad de la enfermedad. Otra carpeta se halla en el escritorio. El nombre de su hijo se halla en la pestaña. Coloca en su lugar la que tiene en la mano y toma la otra.

**-Amy, **-Llama a su hija –** Acércate.**

**-¿Si mamá?**

**-Lee esto. -**Le entrega la carta enviada desde Tokio.

Silenciosa la chica obedece. Lee la aceptación del Hospital Oncológico para recibir a Zafiro cuanto antes. La sorprendente revelación, es de quien hizo las gestiones: Darien Chiba. Asombrada, mira a Serena.

**-¿Vieron a Darien Chiba en su visita a Tokio? ¿Él sabe de la enfermedad y nosotros no?**

Serena se suelta de Zafiro y lo mira acusadora.

**-¿Lo hiciste?**

**-¿Conoces a los hijos de Samantha? **-Ayame pregunta confundida.

**-No supe de nuestro parentesco hasta ayer -**Admite Zafiro, pidiéndole perdón a Serena con la mirada.

**-Tal vez lo recuerdes, mamá -**Amy vuelve a sentir enojo con su hermano y Serena -**Fue el paciente que salvamos hace tres años, el que presentó una perforación en el pulmón y tuvo que ser remitido de urgencia a esta ciudad.**

**-Lo recuerdo vagamente, solo que no vi personalmente al paciente -**La doctora asiente – **Tal vez, si lo hubiera visto, me hubiese percatado de que es hijo de mi hermana -**Dolida responde.

**-La primera vez que los niños se quedaron a su cuidado, tuve una larga charla con el señor Chiba -**Confiesa Zafiro.

**-¿Por qué él si conoce tu condición? **-Serena le pregunta al militar -** ¿Por qué me mantuviste ignorante de todo?**

Amy los observa inquisidora. Tal parece que es Zafiro y no Serena quien ha estado en contacto con el padre de Sam.

Samantha.

Sonríe al recordar como la pequeña la abrazó la tarde anterior y le suplicó que la llevara a estudiar con Yat. No importa quien la haya procreado, esa niña es su sobrina. Pestañea varias veces al ver que Serena comienza a perder la calma.

**-Serena, perdiendo la paciencia no lograrás nada más que enfermarte y alterar a Zafiro. También me enoja la manera como manejó la situación, sin embargo, tenemos que concentrarnos en su tratamiento y eventual cirugía.**

Serena guarda silencio de inmediato mirando a Amy y Zafiro. Palidece ante las palabras de su cuñada.

**-¿Operarlo?**

Ayame se mantiene al margen de los jóvenes, estudiando la posibilidad de obligarlos a regresar inmediatamente a Tokio e irse con ellos.

El militar atrae a Serena abrazándola con fuerza.

**-Mi amor, -**La siente convulsionarse por el llanto -**Verás que superaremos este trance -**Lo dice para calmarla. Sabe que no tiene muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir, Ruega que la mentira se transforme en una realidad...

**32 meses después.**

**-Prometiste no llorar. **-Zafiro jadea a Serena. Conectado a una serie de tubos y vías, el militar observa por última vez a su esposa adorada.

Serena ha cortado su cabello hasta los hombros y ha adelgazado hasta los huesos. El tiempo transcurrido desde que se enteró del cáncer de Zafiro, dejó de vivir, abocándose en él y los niños al grado de desmejorar su salud. Todos están atentos a su alrededor en caso de que se derrumbe.

**-Enana, -**Con un nudo en la garganta, Haruka le toca el hombro -**Estás alterando a tu marido.**

Rodeando a la pareja se hallan los familiares y amigos. La madre de Yaten se ofreció a cuidar de los niños en Kurobe. Ayame y Amy se abrazan al otro lado de la cama, Darien y Amanda, quienes fueron aceptados por la familia Black para disgusto de Sammy y Haruka, están en un rincón de la habitación, alejados de los demás.

**-¿Dices que debo reír? **-Susurrando cerca de su oído, Serena aprieta la mano huesuda de su esposo.

Zafiro mira a su alrededor, se le dificulta reconocer a todos. Ha perdido parte de la vista y la fuerza de sus miembros.

**-¿Trajiste a Sam? Quiero ver a mi pequeña generala.**

**-Está en Kurobe con sus hermanos y primos –** Amy se acerca con una laptop. -**Pero te grabaron un mensaje -**sorbiendo por la nariz se lo entrega a Serena. **-Tiene todo el volumen para que pueda escuchar.**

Temblorosa, la rubia lo acomoda delante de Zafiro, encendiéndolo. Con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, Zafiro ve a sus hijos reír en la pantalla.

_**-"Hola papi, Samuel y Zafiro se portan mal," **_-Sam, con casi cinco años, habla animadamente _**\- "Mi tía Amy me dijo que te vas de viaje..."**_

Ayame no puede soportar ver a su hijo respirar trabajosamente. Abandona la habitación del Hospital encerrándose en el tocador de visitantes.

**-Tía Ayame -**Amanda la ha seguido.

**-No puedo... -**Solloza -**Mi bebé se me muere y yo... no puedo... -**Jadea dolida sintiendo que el alma se le quiebra cuando Amanda la abraza.

Ella se sorprendió el día que Amy y Zafiro la llevaron a conocer a los Chiba. El asombroso parecido de su sobrino con su hijo. Al principio Darien no se sintió a gusto con la nueva familia, paulatinamente, ayudar a Serena contra la voluntad de ella y de Amy fue ganándose un lugar en la familia que jamás quiso conocer.

**-Enfermarás también, tienes que ser fuerte por Zafiro, por Amy y por Serena -**Amanda suplica a su tía.

**-La ley de la vida es que los hijos entierren a sus padres, no... Que los padres entierren a los hijos. **-Dolida en lo más profundo, la doctora murmura. -**Mi niño ha sido una persona íntegra, con altos valores familiares y sociales, ¿por qué tiene que sufrir el mismo destino que su padre?**

**-Nunca lo sabremos -**Susurra Amanda...

En la habitación, Zafiro cierra los ojos cansado.

**-¿Alguien quiere una taza de té? **-Susurra Seiya.

**-Que se queden el señor Chiba y Haruka -**Zafiro aún mantiene las distancias con Darien. Abre los ojos mirando amoroso a Serena -**Ve por un emparedado.**

**-No quiero dejarte -**Testaruda responde.

**-Enana, por una sola vez escucha a tu marido -**Haruka le pide.

**-Si hijita, si enfermas no podrás estar a su lado -**Kenji la toma por el codo, obligándola a incorporarse de la silla.

**-Pero...**

**-Ve mi amor, estaré aquí cuando regreses.**

Todos salen al café del hospital. Amy se oculta detrás de un biombo ubicado en un rincón de la habitación, quiere saber qué se trae su hermano con el primo aparecido.

**-Haruka -**Zafiro respira trabajosamente -**Se que el señor Chiba no es de tu agrado y, si de ti dependiera, lo pasarías por las armas.**

**-Sigo planeándolo -**Responde suavemente sin mirar a Darien que se ha mantenido silencioso.

**-Señor Chiba, acérquese. Lo que tengo no es contagioso. -**Lentamente, Darien avanza hasta la cama -**Siéntese -**Cansado, Zafiro susurra.

Silencioso, Darien ocupa la silla donde estuvo Serena.

Amy se asoma ligeramente. Observa como Haruka se mueve al otro lado de la cama para mantenerse alejada de Darien. Las largas y dolorosas sesiones de fisioterapia le permitieron abandonar definitivamente las muletas y el bastón. En la actualidad está en un tratamiento para embarazarse. A principio de ese año pidió la baja en el ejército para dedicarse a tiempo completo a Hakaru y Seiya.

**-Deberías descansar -**la rubia le sugiere.

**-Pronto lo haré **– guarda silencio durante unos minutos. El monitor cardíaco y su trabajosa respiración es el sonido que se escucha en la habitación. Amy llora silenciosa para no delatarse. Por fin, su hermano abre los ojos –** Mi hermana me ha mantenido al tanto de su desempeño con mis hijos.**

**-Yo también puedo hacerlo -**Se queja Haruka.

**-No es cierto. Estos casi tres años has estado muy ocupada con el proceso de custodia de tu nuevo hijo, tus dos embarazos fallidos y el juicio de apelación de tu padre. Mis ángeles te habrían derrumbado. En cambio, el señor Chiba ha estado a tiempo completos con los niños desde que fui internado aquí.**

**-Aún contra la voluntad de Serena. **-Reclama Haruka.

**-Solo al principio -**Darien se ha mantenido silencioso hasta ese instante. **-Después aceptó que llevara y recogiera...**

**-Lo se, -**Zafiro jadea -**He visto la dedicación que ha tenido, y si no me equivoco, aún ama a Serena. **-Cierra los ojos -**Recuerdo... recuerdo la la madrugada que llegó a las residencias. Se veía frágil a pesar de poca iluminación de la linterna. Y esa mañana en que todos le dieron la bienvenida **-Sonríe -**La amé desde ese día y me propuse hacerla mi esposa a cualquier precio. No me importó su pasado, y enterarme de que estaba embarazada de usted, me dio la oportunidad que necesitaba para que se casara conmigo.**

Amy cubre su boca para no gritar. Zafiro nunca quiso darle mucha información cuando ella lo interrogó sobre Sam. Solo le dijo que era su hija y Serena la mujer más honorable que había conocido. Nunca se imaginó que su hermano manejara la desgracia de Serena a su favor.

**-¿A qué viene eso ahora? -**Haruka pregunta.

**-No me arrepiento de los años que he pasado a su lado -**Zafiro continúa -**He sido inmensamente feliz a su lado, aún en este momento en que la vida se me escapa. Pero soy realista y se que mis hijos necesitarán una figura paterna que seguir.**

**-Tienen a Seiya -**Haruka interviene de inmediato.

**-¿Ama a mi esposa, señor Chiba? **-Zafiro ignora a la rubia.

**-Con toda mi alma.**

**-Haruka, **-Zafiro la llama -**Necesito de tus favores. Quiero que olvides el odio que le profesas al señor Chiba, enfócalo en otro propósito.**

**-¿Qué puede ser más placentero que hacerle justicia a la enana después de seis años, meses más, meses menos?**

**-Señor Chiba, prométame que verá a mis hijos como suyos.**

**-Zafiro, **-Amy sale de su escondite -**No hables ahora, no estás en condiciones para tomar decisiones.**

**-Nuevamente escuchas detrás de la puerta hermanita -**dibuja lo que parece ser una sonrisa -**Es bueno saber que tendré otra aliada.**

**-¿Aliada? -**Haruka no comprende nada.

**-Quiero que entre las dos ayuden al señor Chiba, mi último deseo y voluntad es que él se case con Serena cuando termine el... período de... luto. **-Su voz se desvanece.

Darien no tiene tiempo para las sorpresas, corre en busca del médico. Horrorizadas, Amy y Haruka gritan cuando el monitor cardiaco emite un sonido fijo...

Chapter 42

Dos años más tarde.

-¡Mamá, Zafiro no quiere bañarse!

-¡Me bañé ayer!

-¡Y Samuel se escondió en el ático!

Se escuchan pasos veloces.

-¡Es mentira, estoy en el baño!

Se escuchan los gritos de Sam y sus hermanos por el intercomunicador.

-Descansa, yo iré a poner orden -Amy le ordena a Serena.

-Te lo agradezco. Los niños crecen y con ellos las discusiones -Dice la rubia sin levantar la mirada del catálogo que estudia. Ha dejado crecer su cabello nuevamente. -Ten precaución al entrar al cuarto de baño, dos veces he sido víctima de sus globos de agua.

-No te preocupes, mis sobrinos saben que a la tía Amy no pueden hacerle daño hasta que nazca su prima -Dice la chica acariciando su panza de cinco meses de embarazo.

-No está de más que grites desde el pasillo pidiendo tregua. -Advierte Serena.

Desde que murió Zafiro, se concentró en los niños y la tienda de ropa infantil que inauguró para aminorar el dolor de su corazón. Cada noche enciende un incienso frente al altar que erigió para él, narrándole los progresos de Sam de casi ocho años y los gemelos próximos a cumplir seis.

Contra su voluntad, Amy y Haruka la obligaron a aceptar la casa que Darien encontró cerca de la suya y de sus padres.

Él también negoció el local junto al Crown para que ella iniciara su negocio. Los niños estudian en la misma escuela que ella asistió años atrás. Darien lleva y trae a los niños manteniéndolos en su casa hasta que ella va por ellos luego de cerrar la tienda. Los niños lo aceptaron de buena gana, llamándolo tío. A Darien le duele el corazón cada vez que su hija se dirige a él de esa manera.

Serena se mantiene ocupada, sin escuchar a su cuñada y hermana en sus pretensiones de que salga a divertirse.

-Tengo a dos hombrecitos en casa, ¿Para qué quiero otro? -Es su respuesta a la presión.

Amy continúa en Kurobe, viajando con Yatencito y Taiki en las vacaciones escolares a visitar a Serena y sacarla de su rutina.

Haruka vive en la casa de Ikuko cerca de Serena. Seiya hizo los estudios equivalentes de medicina en Tokio, siendo contratado por el Hospital General como médico de emergencias. La rubia lo aconsejó para que aceptara., su meta es especializarse en Traumatología. Cada día Haruka espera cumplir la voluntad de Zafiro y librarse de su promesa, pero cada vez Serena se opone.

Con una niña de seis meses lograda después de múltiples abortos y, Hakaru peleándose con Yatencito por las atenciones de Sam, Haruka apenas tiene tiempo de pensar en ella. Su padre fue liberado de prisión un año atrás, Vivió con ellos unos meses antes de unirse a la lucha contra las drogas, viajando por todo el país para dar charlas de concientización. Cada tres meses visita a sus hijos y nieta.

Mina y Yaten atraviesan una crisis matrimonial. Fighter reapareció para molestar a Mina y Haruka. Esta última la puso en su sitio de inmediato, sin embargo, la gemela de Seiya creó la desconfianza en el peliplateado al insinuar que Mina pasa mucho tiempo a solas con su jefe, un atractivo odontólogo de cabello y ojos negros.

Ricardo Aino empeoró la situación cuando, sin que Mina se enterara, amenazó a Yaten con matarlo si se acercaba a su hija, quien regresó al apartamento paterno después de que Yaten la acusara de infidelidad. No han tenido hijos, algo que agradece la rubia. Para desesperación de Yaten, Jedite regresó a Kurobe, de inmediato Mina y él renovaron su amistad. Eso fue algo con lo que no contó Fighter, que aún sigue enamorada del militar.

Amanda es otra que vive bajo la presión de su suegra y cuñada. Le oculta a Fiore el atosigamiento por parte de las mujeres para que lo deje libre. Alegan que no es una mujer completa porque es estéril.

Darien procura ayudar en todo lo posible a Serena. Su más grande deseo es que ella vuelva a amarlo

En ese instante, la doncella que contrató Darien para que ayude a Serena en la casa, entra al estudio.

-Señora Black, la señora Kou... Aino, está de visita.

Serena se levanta sorprendida.

-¿Aino? -Sale del estudio hacia la sala, donde su amiga habla animadamente con Haruka que acaba de llegar. -¿Qué es eso de Aino?

-Hola Serena, también estoy feliz de verte -Ironiza Mina.

-La lunática firmó unos documentos de divorcio y se los envió al doctorcito -Haruka, con su hija en brazos le cuenta a Serena.

-¿Enloqueciste de veras? -Pregunta ella.

-Lo pensé desde que dejé el apartamento. No quiero estar atada a alguien que cree que lo engaño con cuanto hombre se me atraviesa. -Dice con amargura la odontóloga.

-¿No te has enterado que los hombres ven rivales hasta en su sombra? Se creen machos alfa que deben defender su propiedad de otros machos. Y por propiedad, me refiero a nosotras. -Haruka comenta sarcástica. Ya pasó por esa etapa con Seiya.

Escuchan gritos provenientes del piso superior.

-¡Sam es mía!

-¡No es cierto!

Serena suspira.

-Mi hija no cumple ocho años y ya los chicos se pelean por ella.

-Igual que su madre -Haruka le entrega a la bebé -Yo me haré cargo.

-Amy está arriba. Ella se encargará.

-¿La doctorcita? No sabe controlar al pequeño engendro que golpea a mi Hakaru cada vez que tiene oportunidad. - Se marcha en dirección a los gritos.

-La teniente fosforito necesita un sacrificio. Le quedó la maña de ordenar sin cuartel. - Le quita la niña a Serena -Además, es una soldado muy egoísta. Esta niña se parece solo a ella y Karu. Nada tiene del ex némesis.

-Tiene cabello rubio y ojos verdes como tú, puedes decir que es tu sobrina de verdad y no postiza como vives pregonando.

Mina deja de sonreír.

-Esperaba tener un bebé el próximo año, el imbécil que escogí como su padre arruinó todo. Retrasado pediatra de quinta. Debí castrarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-¿No le darás alguna oportunidad?

-¿Para qué? Y como si Yaten hubiera hecho algo como disculparse. Yo no cometí el error de acusarlo de nada, aún cuando supe de las zorras que estaban tras él. Bien, le dejo el camino libre para que se revuelque con la que quiera, por mi parte me dedicaré a consentir a mis sobrinos y...

-¿Salir con Jedite?

Las palabras de Serena hacen ruborizar a Mina.

En el piso superior, Haruka y Amy intentan conciliar con Hakaru y Yat. Furiosa por sus peleas, Sam se encerró en su alcoba sin hablarles.

Hakaru, de diez años, es un niño bastante alto para su edad. El cabello tiene una tonalidad más clara que la de Haruka y la mirada verde descubre la seriedad que lo caracteriza. No es un tonto con el que algún compañero se quiera jugar.

Sabe defenderse con uñas, dientes e inteligencia. Cerrado con el mundo, solo confía en sus padres adoptivos y Sam.

Yat es más pequeño que Hakaru, con la personalidad extrovertida y sentido de pertenencia, muchas veces se enfrasca en discusiones sin sentido, solo para demostrar su superioridad. Mina lo llama el segundo dictador, en vista que Yaten tío ostenta el título al primer lugar.

-Sam es prima de los dos, a ella la enoja sus contiendas. -Amy amonesta a los niños.

-Hakaru dijo que es su novia -Celoso, Yat señala con el dedo al pequeño rubio.

Las mujeres lo observan inquisidoras.

-¿Dijiste eso? -Haruka lo interroga.

Sam sale de su recámara. Las mejillas ruborizadas acentúan la blanca piel y los ojos azules brillan por el enojo. El cabello azabache siempre peinado con dos coletas como su madre lo lleva largo hasta la cintura. Delgada y muy bella ha tenido problemas en la escuela con los niños del sexo opuesto. No es de extrañar que cada año la elijan por unanimidad como la reina de primavera.

-¡No soy novia de nadie! ¡Mi mamá me dijo que los novios solo quieren una cosa y yo no se las daré!

Amy y Haruka se ahogan.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren los novios? -Dudosa, Amy le pregunta.

-No lo se, cada vez que le pregunto a mamá, ella solo se pone roja y me envía a hacer la tarea. Solo me advierte que no puedo tener novio hasta que sea grande. -Responde sin dejar de ver a Hakaru que asiente imperceptiblemente.

A Haruka no le pasa inadvertida la mirada de complicidad de ambos niños. Tendrá una conversación con Karu más tarde.

-Se acabó esta discusión, nadie será novio de Sam. Ambos pueden jugar con ella y los gemelos -Sentencia la rubia. Escuchan la algarabía que sale del cuarto de baño. Rápidamente se dirige a la puerta seguida de los tres niños -Veré qué desastre hacen... -varios globos de agua se estrellan contra ella.

Zafiro se sumerge en la tina.

-¡Lo siento tía Haruka, pensamos que era Sam! -Samuel se excusa.

Lentamente, Zafiro emerge del agua mirando a Haruka y Amy.

-¿Te dolió mucho? -Los mellizos son la viva imagen de su difunto padre, salvo la personalidad extrovertida y graciosa de Serena.

-El agua estaba helada -Ingresa al tocador -Igual que ésta -Abre la ducha de mano y los moja con agua fría. Los niños gritan sorprendidos, zambulléndose para escapar del frío -No les daré helado de frambuesa que traje, tampoco saldrán al Crown.

Samuel se asoma.

-¡Le diremos a mamá que nos estás maltratando!

-¡Si! -Zafiro lo apoya - ¡Es una injusticia!

-¿Quieren justicia? Les haré justicia -Se vuelve hacia Amy, guiñándole un ojo -¿Cuándo son las inscripciones en la escuela militar? Ya sabes, la misma donde estudió su padre y le pegaban por las noches para que no durmiera.

-Ah, esa escuela -Amy observa a los pequeños que escépticos escuchan -Ya culminaron... -carraspea por la feroz expresión de Haruka -Pero en Enero habrán otras, para niños que necesitan una disciplina ejemplar. Por ser hijos de mi hermano, Samuel y Zafiro podrían ser recibidos mañana.

-¡Mamá! -Graznan los niños.

En el piso inferior, Serena suspira agotada.

-¿Por qué no se quedaron pequeños? -Observa la hora -Y Darien no aparece.

-¿No aparece? -Mina la observa mientras intenta hacer que la pequeña le suelte la coleta -¿Para qué lo necesitas? ¿Te volviste a tropezar con la misma piedra?

-¡No digas tonterías! -espeta con el rubor cubriendo todo su rostro y cuello.

-Si -La estudia -Es una tontería el que cada vez que te pregunto qué sientes por Darien, tú evadas mis preguntas y te pongas a la defensiva. Admite que te enamoraste como una adolescente nuevamente y deja de castigarte.

Serena regresa al estudio.

-No me castigo y nada de lo que has dicho es cierto. Deberías usar esa energía para regresar con Yaten y hacerlo pagar por dudar de ti.

Los mellizos bajan las escaleras chorreando agua a su paso.

-! Mamá, la tía Haruka nos quiere pegar!

-¡Les daré la paliza que debieron tener hace años!

Serena mueve la cabeza, ahora tiene que controlar a sus hijos y a la marimacho de su hermana y amiga.

Suena el timbre. La doncella, acostumbrada a los escandalosos niños, cruza la sala sin inmutarse por los gritos.

-Buenas tardes, señor Chiba -Dice calmada -Llegó a tiempo.

-¿A tiempo? -Su pregunta es respondida por los gritos de los niños y los gruñidos de Haruka. Los mellizos gritan felices al verlo corriendo a esconderse detrás de él.

-¡Tío Darien!

-Hola niños, ¿qué hacen?

-Molestar a la gente decente -Haruka dice -¿Quieres llevártelos y sacrificarlos a los ídolos?

Darien asiente. Haruka continúa odiándolo, dirigiéndole la palabra solo cuando hay personas presentes, el resto del tiempo lo trata como a una basura.

-Por favor, señorita Milka, prepárelos para sacarlos al parque.

-¡Si! -corren escaleras arriba.

-En seguida señor.

Haruka se marcha al patio trasero.

-Lo siento, ella... Amy intenta justificarla.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a su comportamiento.

-Verás que cambiará cuando te cases con...

-Hola Darien -Mina se acerca con la hija de Haruka.

-Bienvenida a Tokio -Nota que la niña desea irse a sus brazos. Teme a Haruka y su reacción si lo encuentra con ella -¿Cómo está tu esposo?

-Espero que le caiga una avalancha cuando se traslade al hospital -Disfraza su dolor tras la sonrisa siniestra -¿Te anotas en el mismo tour?

Darien observa a Serena cruzada de brazos detrás de Mina antes de responder.

-Hace tiempo que estoy debajo de un alud esperando ser rescatado.

-Iré a ver como van los gemelos -Serena se aleja incómoda.

Samantha desciende las escaleras saltando entre peldaños. Al ver a Darien se acerca rápidamente para abrazarlo.

-Hola, ¿vienes a llevarte a mis hermanos? Tienes que obligarlos a bañarse.

-Haré chantaje. Les diré que si no se bañan, tú me avisarás para no hacerles su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Eso nos dará un mes de tranquilidad -Amy masajea su pancita. -Iré a ver a Haruka. La mantendré ocupada para que cargues su hija un minuto.

-Que sean dos, esta bebé es preciosa -Sonriente la toma en brazos.

-Sam, vamos a comernos las golosinas que traje. -Mina platica mientras se dirige a la cocina.

En el patio trasero, Amy se acerca a Haruka.

-¿Estás bien?

La rubia niega con la cabeza.

-Odio a tu hermano por obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero. -Mira fijamente la cerca pintada de blanco.

-¿Esperas que Serena se quede sola por el resto de su vida?

-¡Cielos, no! Pero emparejarla con el hombre que robó su felicidad... Cualquiera es mejor partido que él. Tengo a Sammy como enemigo después de enterarse de los planes que tenemos. ¡Maldición! -Gruñe -No son mis planes, solo sigo órdenes de Zafiro.

-Sammy debe encargarse de sus problemas. Mi primo ha demostrado que está arrepentido -Se sienta a su lado -Darien pudo encargarse de su hija e ignorar a mis sobrinos, sin embargo, los trata como sus hijos teniendo que soportar sus travesuras.

Haruka sonríe.

-No se como la enana los soporta. Siempre ha perdido la paciencia rápidamente, sin embargo, con esos pequeños engendros ha sabido comportarse con cordura y templanza.

-No es tonta, le deja lo peor a Darien. Tal vez lo hace para vengarse de él.

Haruka gira la cabeza hacia la otra, la mira con interés.

-¿Quieres decir que esos niños podrían ser sus verdugos?

-Como mínimo, le producirán úlceras.

-Comienza a gustarme la idea de tu hermano.

Amy sonríe.

-Lo se.

Haruka vuelve su mirada a la cerca.

-¿Qué harás en navidad?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mi mente maquiavélica comienza a tener una idea para que la enana vea al zopenco renacuajo poca cosa, como lo mejor que le puede pasar.

-¿Qué tengo que ver en esos planes locos?

-Prepara los pasaportes porque iremos a Hawai con toda la familia. Aprovecharemos para hacer que la chiflada y su marido se reconcilien o los matamos en el intento.

Amy asiente pensativa. No sabe qué se trae Haruka entre manos, solo ruega que no sea sacrificar a Darien arrojándolo a un volcán...

.-

Kurobe.

Lunes.

Hospital General.

-Buenos días doctor Kou. -La enfermera Yuriko Fujimoki le entrega una taza de te y varias correspondencias.

-Buenos días señorita Fujimoki -Malhumorado acepta el té -Encárguese de las correspondencias mientras atiendo a los pacientes. -Se dirige al consultorio, revisa el orden de las historias médicas antes de llamar al primer paciente por el intercomunicador.

En la recepción, Yuriko toma el abre cartas. Algunas correspondencias son invitaciones a clínicas, otra es la revista médica mensual. El último sobre es una serie de folios enumerados. La enfermera lee el membrete. Despacho de abogados litigantes. Pasa a la segunda página, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que es la demanda de divorcio.

-Pobre doctor Kou, la doctora Aino lo matará con esto -Hace el intento de guardar los documentos, riendo sin querer cuando lee la parte de pensión alimentaria.

_\- "Que se la meta por el..._"

-De veras está furiosa. -Piensa en Yaten, el hombre tiene mal carácter, y al parecer Mina no se queda atrás.

Coloca el sobre en la encimera, esperando que el turno de Yaten termine.

Son las doce del día cuando el peliplateado abandona el consultorio.

-Uno de los niños vomitó la sábana de la camilla -Se acerca a las correspondencias -¿Alguna novedad? -Pregunta malhumorado.

-Olvide todo, esto es lo importante. -Le entrega el sobre, estudiando el rostro de Yaten cuando extrae los documentos.

El peliplateado palidece, sintiendo que todo le da vueltas. Cierra los ojos, abriéndolos después de unos segundos. Lee la dirección del bufete de Abogados.

-Señorita Fujimoki, avise al jefe de servicios que tuve que viajar a Tokio por una emergencia.

-¿Qué le digo si lo amenaza nuevamente con despedirlo.

-Dígale que se vaya al diablo -Espeta furioso.

Planea hacerle una visita al odontólogo jefe de Mina y romperle la cara, antes de marcharse al aeropuerto...

-.

Consultorio odontológico.

Quince minutos más tarde, y luego de evitar pasarse los semáforos, Yaten entra al consultorio. La recepcionista se ha marchado y como sospechara, el consultorio de Mina se halla cerrado. No así el del hombre que está de espaldas a la puerta.

Furioso, y culpándolo del abandono de Mina, el peliplateado se dirige decidido a él, lo toma por el hombro haciéndolo girar antes de asestarle un golpe certero.

-¡Infeliz! - Lo golpea una y otra vez, ignorando los gritos de súplica y dolor -¡Por tu culpa Mina me abandonó!

El hombre lo empuja, alejándose hacia el espejo.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! -Gime tocando los cardenales que comienzan a palpitarle.

-¿Lo que he hecho? -Lo sujeta por la pechera -¡Me robaste a mi esposa!

-¿Cómo voy a enamorar a mi empleada si tú eres quien me atrae?

Impactado, Yaten abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Asqueado, lo suelta alejándose de él. Una idea le llega.

-¿Mina me abandonó porque le dijiste que...? ¿Ella lo sabe?

-Mi empleada y amiga está enterada de todo, celebró mi buen gusto por los hombres. Es una lástima que su nuevo novio...

-¿Nuevo novio? -Ladra Yaten.

-El rubio alto. Creo que ella se divierte mucho, tal vez sea mejor en la cama.

La secretaria del odontólogo llega en el instante que Yaten, celoso y frustrado vuelve a golpear al odontólogo...

.-

Tokio.

En la tienda infantil se respira tranquilidad después de una mañana ajetreada. Serena estaba a punto de marcharse cuando las amigas aparecieron con comida del Crown y colocaron el letrero de cerrado.

-Esa es la historia. El desgraciado de mi mal gusto pensando que tengo amores con mi jefe, cuando al tipo le gusta es mi marido. Corrijo, ex marido -Mina concluye su relato.

Amy y Serena se parten de la risa.

-¿Tu jefe es gay? -Haruka, pregunta. Una vez lo vio y le pareció más atractivo que Seiya. El odontólogo nunca mostró su inclinación sexual.

-Una diva total. Los fines de semana, se viste de Lady gaga y participa en las funciones en un bar gay -Responde la rubia. -Lo enamoran los rubios y platinados. Jedite huyó del consultorio el día que fue a invitarme a almorzar y mi jefe lo cortejó sin dilación.

-Hablando del Teniente Coronel, -Haruka evita que la bebé vuelque el vaso de té -¿Cómo es que sales con él estando aún casada con el doctorcito?

-No vayas a usarlo para matar el despecho -Advierte Serena.

-Taiki está preocupado, cuando vino a buscar a Yatencito, me contó que él los vio en el estacionamiento y me aseguró que Jedite sigue enamorado de ti. -Amy indica -Y que Yaten...

-Primero -Mina la interrumpe -Los hombres no se enteran del estado del tiempo, si la ropa que usan combina, o de si alguien muere de amor.

-Es cierto -Concuerda Haruka.

-Segundo, tu cuñado está tan feliz de haberse librado de mí, que me fui de casa y no me llamó o se acercó a mi trabajo. Le hice un enorme favor al abandonarlo -No se percata de la tristeza en su voz y expresión.

-Debería ir y patearlo por ser un mediocre -Haruka entrega la niña a Serena -Tanto sufrir tus castigos para que lo aceptaras y después de casarse hace esta mamarrachada.

-Hablando de mamarrachos -Mina señala la puerta de cristal -el ex némesis vino por ti.

Haruka revisa la hora en su reloj.

-¡Cielos, son las dos de la tarde! -Se levanta rápidamente – Selene tiene cita con la pediatra dentro de media hora. -Abre la puerta a su esposo –Lo siento, Seiya. Perdí la noción del tiempo.

El médico la besa ligeramente antes de ir por su hija.

-Lo supuse, cada vez que ustedes se reúnen olvidan que el mundo sigue girando. -Toma a Selene en brazos -Buenas tardes, señoras y Mina.

Mina lo mira de mala gana, Serena y Amy hacen una reverencia antes de recoger los platos.

-Hola Seiya. -Serena sirve té en un vaso desechable -¿Has hablado con Yaten?

-Con él no, pero mamá me dijo que está detenido por haberse involucrado e una pelea.

Mina lo observa sorprendida.

-¿Detenido? ¿Preso? ¿En la policía?

-Así es, mamá no pudo comunicarse contigo, por lo que me encomendó darte la noticia.

-¿Se peleó con Jedite? -Amy pregunta preocupada.

-No tengo esa información... -Guarda silencio al ver que su hermanastra toma su bolso, dirigiéndose a la puerta. -¿A dónde vas?

-¡Qué te importa! -Se marcha.

-La acompañaré -Amy la sigue.

-Perdona a Mina, Seiya. Su separación la tiene...

-Lo se, Yaten y yo somos personas no gratas para ella. -Serena le dice.

-Eso te pasa por estar defendiendo a la zorra de tu hermana -Haruka toma la pañalera y a Selene. -También debería enviarte a un abogado -Refunfuñando se dirige al lavabo para asear a la pequeña.

Seiya mueve la cabeza.

-No me puse de su parte.

-No gastes energía -Serena le aconseja -Cuando Haruka se enoja, no acepta otra opinión que la de ella. Y en este momento opina que Fighter y tú son una sola persona. De lo contrario...

-Dormiré en el desván -Comenta pensativo.

Varios clientes ingresan a la tienda, revisan los percheros y estantes.

Haruka regresa, entregándole a Selene.

-Yo voy con la pediatra. Tú te encargarás de investigar qué ocurrió con tu primo. -Ordena con la costumbre de militar. Observa a Serena -Hakaru tiene órdenes precisas, al salir de la escuela, irá a tu casa con Sam.

-¿Le dijiste de la cena? -Seiya interviene.

-Lo olvidé. -Haruka se gira hacia Serena - Estás invitada esta noche, sin excusas, tampoco aceptaré esa tontería de que los niños no te permiten divertir. Comes, ríes y regresas a cuidar a tus hijos.

-¿Qué tal si los llevo?

-¿Qué tal si te golpeo? -Pregunta sarcástica -Por una vez vas a obedecer.

-Cena y nada más. –Advierta ella.

-Trato hecho. Llama a Chiba para que sirva de niñero. Con un poco de suerte y los gemelos lo estresarán hasta producirle algo malo. -Se dirige a la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

-Lo siento, intentaré que esta noche haya mejorado su ánimo -Disculpándose, Seiya sigue a su esposa.

-Debería tener cinco hijos más para que tenga en qué ocuparse -Refunfuña Serena.

Por desgracia, las secuelas del atentado en Irak habían dejado a la militar imposibilitada para tener hijos. Todo intento de embarazarse terminaba en aborto. Haruka tuvo que pasar por una serie de tratamientos y operaciones para lograr mantener el último embarazo hasta el final. Solo un milagro podría repetir la hazaña.

-Perdone señora, ¿Tendrá un vestido color lila?

De inmediato, Serena se enfoca en el cliente...

Chapter 43

El timbre suena.

Serena se mira analítica en el espejo antes de atender al llamado.

-Estás hermosa -Darien observa su esbelta figura envuelta en un vestido azul eléctrico de manga tres cuartos y falda lápiz a las rodillas. Los zapatos de quince centímetros del color del vestido, la acercan al hombro del hombre.

El cabello lo tiene recogido en la nuca. A pesar de querer aparentar soberbia, la rubia parece una joven desvalida con necesidad de cariño.

-Los niños están viendo televisión en mi habitación -Nerviosa lame sus labios.

Darien sonríe ligeramente. Lo que acaba de hacer Serena inocentemente, es una invitación a ser besada. Él prefiere mantenerse distante para que no lo eche de la casa.

-¿Puedo darles de comer lo que pidan?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Tienen en el horno pollo con verduras. Los gemelos se portaron mal con la señorita Milka. -Camina hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez? -La sigue.

-Le escondieron una tarántula en el delantal de la cocina. Tuve que convencerla para que no renunciara. -Señala un frasco transparente sobre la estantería cerca de la puerta trasera.

Darien logra ahogar la risa. Alcanza fácilmente el frasco, estudiando al peludo arácnido.

-¿Dónde consiguieron la araña?

-De la escuela. Debes regresar eso mañana -Cruzada de brazos lo mira acusadora -¿Sabías de esto?

-De ninguna manera. Si hubiera sospechado que cerca de Sam estaba este monstruo, ten la seguridad que lo habría pisado hasta hacerlo polvo. Y no puedo permitir que la señorita Milka se vaya, no encontraría otra víctima tan fácilmente.

Sin poder evitarlo, Serena ríe.

-Ya lo creo. Mis angelitos no son fáciles de tratar. Solo la señorita Milka ha sido paciente con ellos.

-Hasta hoy -Darien le recuerda.

-Tú también has sido paciente con ellos.

-No ha sido difícil. Ellos saben que no pueden batallar contra mí, tengo el poder de ser el rey en los videos juegos y no les daré los trucos para pasar a los siguientes niveles si me hacen la guerra.

-Y eres paciente -Murmura para si.

-Espero que con el tiempo que me perdones -Susurra a su vez, mirándola con adoración.

Serena levanta la mirada. Descubre que Darien la observa con esa expresión que la pone nerviosa, haciéndola ruborizarse como el primer día que le habló.

-Se me hace tarde -Se dirige a la puerta.

-¿No olvidas el sashimi?

-¡Oh! -Regresa a tomar la bandeja de las manos de Darien.

-No dejes tu bolso. -Le dice aguantando la risa cuando Serena abre la puerta -Las llaves del auto -La rubia lo mira molesta, regresa por las llaves. Sale de la casa cerrando de un portazo.

Darien avanza hacia el armario ubicado junto a la puerta. Extrae una capa negra de medio cuerpo.

La puerta se abre violentamente.

-Olvidé... -Serena comienza -Oh. -Exclama al ver la capa en las manos de Darien. -Gracias. -Extiende la mano para tomarla.

-Date la vuelta -Le indica él. La rubia lo mira con desconfianza. -¿Sabes que tus ojos brillan como diamantes cuando me ves de ese modo?

-No te estoy viendo -Refunfuña Serena, girándose. Tiembla al sentir las manos de Darien en sus hombros.

-Deberías relajarte esta noche. Tus hombros están tensos.

-No me gusta dejar a los niños por las noches. -Le dice para justificarse y ocultar la verdadera razón de sus nervios. Su cercanía la perturba más que años atrás. Le hormiguea la piel por su contacto.

-No los estás dejando solos. Y debes pensar también en ti. -La gira para abrochar el botón del cuello -No es saludable trabajar hasta agotarte y luego regresar a casa para lidiar con las asignaciones escolares de los niños y...

-Debo irme. Haruka vendrá por mí si no aparezco en cinco minutos.

Abandona la casa, seguida del hombre. Darien observa calmado a la chica abordar el auto. Escucha el motor ahogarse cuando ella hace el intento de encenderlo.

La señorita Milka sale a ver. Ya está lista para marcharse a su casa.

-Hace tres días debía llevar ese trasto al taller. Todas las mañanas se lo digo y regresa todas las tardes amenazando con venderlo a la chatarrera.

-No se por qué se empeña en mantenerlo con ella -Darien murmura, pero conoce la razón.

Zafiro se lo compró antes de ser internado por primera vez en el hospital. Siente un nudo en la garganta al recordar en el militar que pensó en el bienestar de Serena hasta el último minuto de su vida.

-Señora Black. Son tres calles. -Milka le recuerda a Serena.

Irritada, Serena abandona el su bolso.

-Olvidas el sashimi -Darien le indica la bandeja olvidada en el asiento del copiloto.

-Caminaré. Necesito aire fresco antes de enfrentarme a Haruka.

-Puedo llevarte -Se ofrece Darien.

-Debes cuidar a los niños.

-Yo me haré cargo hasta que él regrese -Milka dice de inmediato. Serena duda. -Señora Black, puedo manejarlos ahora que la araña está fuera del alcance de ellos.

Darien la observa.

-Iré caminando. -Serena indica con terquedad.

-Más razón para que el señor Chiba la acompañe -Milka expresa.

La rubia ya no tiene argumentos.

-Llevarás el sashimi y te mantendrás callado. No quiero que...

-Vamos -Darien toma de sus manos la bandeja, emprende el camino sin mirar a Serena.

Ella está más enojada al sentirse ignorada por él. Camina lentamente detrás de Darien, cruzando hacia la otra acera para mantenerse a distancia.

-¿Ya se fueron? -Desde el balcón del piso superior, Sam pregunta.

Milka eleva la mirada, encontrando a la niña y los mellizos asomados.

-Por una vez celebro sus travesuras. -Le dice a los niños.

-Tenía que quitarle la batería, pero también sirvió quitarle los cables -Zafiro asiente.

-La maestra le dijo al profesor de música que había hecho eso al auto de su esposo. -Sam se encoge de hombros.

-¿Si el tío Darien acompaña a mamá a la casa de la tía ogro, se casarán? -Samuel pregunta inocentemente.

-Queremos que se casen. Así tendríamos un papá en el cielo y otro en la casa –Zafiro.

-¿Eso es lo que quieren? -Pregunta pensativa Milka.

-Mamá no lo dice, pero ella es feliz cuando el tío Darien viene a casa. -Sam le dice.

A Milka le parece que Serena huye de la vista de Darien cada vez que él va por los niños. Sabe que él es primo del difunto señor Black, que Samantha es muy parecida a él en carácter y responsabilidad. Como si fuera su hija y no de Zafiro Black.

-Esperemos que sus planes surtan efecto, antes de que otro hombre quiera salir con su madre.

-Si alguien se atreve a acercarse, lo vamos a exterminar -Samuel indica amenazador antes de entrar.

-¿Podemos comer palomitas de maíz? -Zafiro le pregunta a Milka -Prometemos no mostrarte el frasco de lombrices.

-¿Lombrices? -Milka se alarma.

-No tema, señorita Milka. No se las licuaremos a usted. -Zafiro le promete.

-¿Debo sentirme satisfecha por eso?

-Le diré a mi maestro de música que venga a conocerla -Samantha le ofrece.

-Mejor iré a prepararles las palomitas. -Milka entra nuevamente a la casa...

.-

CasaTsukino.

-La enana está retrasada por diez minutos.

Seiya escucha a Haruka desde la habitación de la niña.

-Papá, ¿Puedo llamar a Sam por teléfono? -Desde la puerta, Hakaru le pregunta.

-Llámala por mi teléfono. -Le ofrece el receptor.

-Gracias -El pequeño rubio toma el celular, desapareciendo hacia su habitación.

Seiya toma a la pequeña Selene en brazos, saliendo al encuentro de Haruka.

-Estaba logrando la hazaña de dormirla sin la acostumbrada rabieta, pero te escuchó y ahora está más despierta que Hakaru. -Le entrega el pequeño bultito rosa.

-La culpa es de la enana, por ser tan impuntual. -Haruka se sienta en el sillón. De inmediato la niña se desespera por sorber – Tranquila Selene. -Descubre un seno, la bebé toma el pezón, succionando con fuerza.

Varias personas regresan del patio trasero.

-El pavo está casi listo. -Breetai, sale de la cocina limpiando sus manos con un paño de cocina.

Haruka se cubre rápidamente con una pequeña manta.

-Tan pronto venga la enana, iremos a la mesa.

-¿Sabes algo de tu hermanastra? -Michiru interroga a Seiya.

-Mamá me dijo que apareció en la comisaría, pagó la fianza de Yaten y desapareció antes de que él fuera excarcelado. Mi padrastro está que enloquece y culpa a mi primo por las tonterías de Mina. -Seiya resume una hora de conversación en pocas palabras.

Suena el timbre de la puerta. Seiya se apresura a abrir.

-Buenas noches.

Haruka escucha la voz de Darien. Comienza a enojarse, pensando que se equivocó de dirección.

-Siento mi impuntualidad -Serena se excusa suavemente -El auto no quiso encender. Darien me acompañó.

Seiya se asoma, no ve el auto del moreno.

-Vinimos a pie. Serena no estaba de humor -Darien le dice.

Breetai se asoma detrás de Seiya.

-Sean bienvenidos a esta casa que no es mía -Les bromea, tomando la bandeja de sashimi.

Darien hace una reverencia.

-Es muy amable. Pero los niños me esperan.

Breetai observa sorprendido a Serena.

-¿Te casaste nuevamente y fui excluido del sarao? -La acusa.

Ella niega vehemente mientras el rubor sube a su rostro.

-No estamos casados -Darien sale en su auxilio.

Selene se suelta de su madre. Haruka se acerca a la puerta.

-¿Dejaron a los niños solos?

-La señorita Milka estará con ellos hasta mi regreso -Darien expresa calmado.

Seiya voltea hacia su esposa, moviendo la cabeza hacia Darien. Ella lo mira enojada antes de dirigirse al acompañante de su amiga y hermana.

-En ese caso, -Inspira fuertemente -eres bienvenido a quedarte a cenar. De todas maneras, Mina dejó su puesto vacante y no puedo permitir que se pierda esa comida. -Todos la miran sorprendidos. -¿Qué?

Michiru mueve la cabeza. Se acerca a Darien.

-Hola Darien, es bueno verte en una ocasión que no tiene que ver con accidentes, funerales o memoriales.

Él le sonríe ligeramente.

-¿Cómo estás? -No se percata de la expresión molesta de Serena.

-Muy bien. Ya tengo mi tienda para damas. -lo invita a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

-¿Dejaste la fisioterapia?

-Trabajo medio día en el hospital, mientras los niños están en la escuela. Breetai se encarga ese tiempo de la tienda, tiene madera de vendedor.

-Dile a una mujer las palabras que quiere escuchar y comprará con gusto lo que sea – El general retirado dice jocoso. Desde que es padre, su carácter mejoró notablemente.

En un rincón, Haruka y Seiya estudian a sus invitados.

-Me parece que Serena está celosa. -El médico le indica a su esposa en un murmullo.

-Ella no ha dejado de amar a ese desgraciado. Lo que sentía por el Coronel era agradecimiento.

-Me pareció ver que lo miraba y trataba con adoración.

Haruka pone los ojos en blanco

-La odontóloga -_cuñadrastra_ loca tiene razón. Ustedes viven en otra dimensión. El agradecimiento puede ser mal interpretado como amor y no deja de ser agradecimiento.

-¿Alguna vez me dirás qué pasó entre ellos? -Señala a los recién llegados. -Recuerdo que hace años casi se la lleva del hospital.

-Él fue su primer amor, se burló, la usó y la desechó. Fin de la historia.

Seiya asiente. Toma a su hija en brazos.

-¿Quieres decir que Samantha es su hija y no de Zafiro?

Su sospecha es confirmada cuando Haruka silenciosa y ruborizada, no sabe qué decir...

Luego de hacer prometer a Seiya mantener silencio sobre lo que acaba de descubrir, Haruka presenta a dos ex colegas ingenieros de Soishi y la hija de uno de ellos.

De inmediato, la chica se cuelga del brazo de Darien.

-Hola.

-Hola -Cortésmente, el moreno se suelta de ella. Observando la expresión furibunda de Serena -Si me permites...

La mujer vuelve a sujetarse de él.

-No te alejes de mí. Me siento fuera de lugar con estas personas.

Serena se acerca a ellos.

-Me voy a casa, en vista de que estás divirtiéndote. -Expresa molesta.

-Serena...

La otra chica la observa, como midiendo si es rival para ella.

-Deja que se vaya. -Le sonríe sensual.

El moreno se suelta de un tirón.

-Debo llamar a casa para ver como están los niños.

-¿Están casados? -La chica pregunta.

-No es de tu incumbencia -Haruka dice a su espalda.

-Lo siento teniente, no sabía...

-Estás invitada a cenar, no para ligar con mis otros invitados. -La rubia le dice severa.

En la puerta, Serena es detenida por Darien.

-Regresa con tu amiguita, yo tengo tres hijos que cuidar -Espeta la rubia.

Tiene deseos de abofetearlo.

_-_Tenemos tres hijos que cuidar -Le recalca él.

-No es cierto -Abre la puerta, saliendo a la intemperie. -Son mis hijos, no tuyos.

Darien la alcanza, tomándola por el codo.

-Sabes que amo a los gemelos como quiero a Sam. No hago diferencia entre ellos. Si tú me dejaras...

-¿Sucede algo? -Seiya pregunta a sus espaldas.

-Serena quiso tomar un poco de aire -Darien se excusa observándola para que lo apoye.

Ella solo mueve la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mal? Puedo tomarte la presión. -Se ofrece el médico.

-Deberías, Serena trabaja mucho.

-Estoy bien -Responde ella.

-No lo estás, enana. Has adelgazado hasta los huesos desde el verano. -Haruka se acerca a ellos. -Breetai indica que el pavo está en su punto.

-No tengo hambre -Serena se abraza.

-Vas a comer y no hay discusión. Desde ya, les digo a ustedes que preparen sus pasaportes. He alquilado con antelación varias cabañas en la isla de Maui para tener una navidad y año nuevo lejos del frío.

Serena niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo, las ventas...

-Me llevaré a tus hijos. Estoy segura de que saltarán felices al saber que pasarán las navidades frente a la arena.

-Yo si podré cuidarlos para evitar que ahoguen a su entrenador de surf. -Darien indica.

Serena da una patada al suelo.

-¡Nadie se llevará a mis hijos de mi lado!

-¿No crees que estás siendo egoísta? -Haruka la ataca -Si de veras quieres lo mejor para los niños, compórtate como lo haría Zafiro. Estoy segura de que él habría corrido a hacer el equipaje antes de tiempo.

-Eres injusta -Serena expresa dolida.

Seiya y Darien se mantienen silenciosos, escuchándolas.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste al día siguiente que regresaras de Reino Unido? -La Teniente le pregunta a Serena, ésta última tiene los ojos anegados por las lágrimas no derramadas -Me dijiste que le diera otra oportunidad al amor, que no me enterrara en el recuerdo de Soishi. Hoy te regreso el consejo, deja a Zafiro descansar en paz y sigue adelante. Deja de matarte y disfruta con los niños. Ábrele una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Michiru sale a buscarlos.

-Breetai los llama. -Observa a los cuatro.

La tensión se siente en el aire.

-Vamos -Seiya toma la mano de Haruka

Ingresan a la casa dejando a Darien y Serena solos.

Ella cierra los ojos. No quiere demostrar que las palabras de Haruka la hirieron. Tiembla al sentir que los fuertes brazos de Darien la rodean. Él apoya el mentón en su cabeza luego de besar el cabello rubio.

Serena se resiste unos instantes, pero el abrazo fuerte y cálido la relaja.

Ninguno habla. No es momento para decir nada, solo compartir el abrazo y su calor.

Desde la ventana, Haruka los observa.

Aprieta los puños. Tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto a Darien.

Lo odia por haberle arrebatado la felicidad y los sueños a Serena. Por otro lado, también puede ser el hombre que le de estabilidad y felicidad a la joven, y parece amar sinceramente a los mellizos.

-¿Qué sucede? -Breetai pregunta detrás de ella.

-Chiba consuela a la enana.

Afuera, Serena escucha el palpitar del corazón de Darien. Podría permanecer allí por mucho tiempo.

-Serena, -La separa unos centímetros para verla a los ojos -sabes que te amo. Cometí errores imperdonables contigo. Pero desde el momento en que te dejé... -Suspira entrecortado -Pagué cara mi soberbia. Mi castigo fue verte casada con otro hombre, ver que eras feliz a su lado -Serena se mantiene silenciosa, escuchando cada palabra.

Lentamente, Darien desciende su rostro, cubriendo con su boca los labios de Serena...

.-

Kurobe.

-Te lo dije, Yaten no es nada delicado -Mina consuela a su jefe y amigo.

Están en el consultorio odontológico conversando sobre lo sucedido.

-Es un bruto -Jadea el hombre. Chilla cuando la chica unta pomada sobre los cardenales. -¡no me lo hagas tan duro!

-Así me decías anoche -Murmura ella, ganándose un pellizco -¡Vuelves a hacer eso y te dejaré a tu suerte!

-¿Cómo pudiste vivir con ese hermoso y adorable animal?

-El amor nos hace tontos valientes -Responde ella, encogiendo los hombros.

El hombre sujeta su mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Si lo amas, ¿Por qué lo dejaste por el otro?

Afuera del consultorio, Jedite se detiene. Fue a conocer si Mina está escondida allí. Escucha interesado el diálogo que se lleva a cabo.

Detrás de él y con deseos de asesinarlo, se encuentra Yaten. Sigue furioso por la demanda de divorcio. Aunque enterarse de que Mina viajó para pagar su fianza, lo tiene confundido.

-Si pudiera ordenarle a mi corazón, -Mina expresa con tristeza. -te aseguro que habría amado a Jedite hasta la muerte. Es todo lo que hubiera deseado tener en mi vida -Su voz se apaga.

Al rubio se le hace un nudo en la garganta. Hasta ese momento soñó con regresar con ella. Jedite se gira para marcharse, sorprendiéndose al ver a Yaten detrás de él.

-En cambio, no logras dejar de amar al otro. -Indica el odontólogo.

Escuchan un sollozo femenino. Yaten le indica con la cabeza a Jedite que se marche. El otro se hace el desentendido.

-Soy una tonta total. -Escuchan a Mina -Yaten siempre se portó como un cerdo conmigo, y yo no hacía más que enamorarme de él.

-¿Cómo terminaste casada con ese bruto?

Se hace un breve silencio. Yaten aguanta la respiración esperando la respuesta de su esposa.

-¿Por qué alguien comete el error de casarse? -Pregunta Mina a su vez.

-Porque quiere estar para siempre con la mujer que ama, despertar junto a ella, dormir abrazándola. -Yaten pronuncia las palabras a medida que entra al consultorio. Observa a Mina, mientras habla tembloroso. -Reír y llorar con ella. Escuchar su voz, extrañarla cuando está en otra habitación. No perder la capacidad de asombro con sus ocurrencias.

Mina, con las manos en el pecho, siente que el aire no le llega a los pulmones.

Su jefe se escuda detrás de la silla, tomando el taladro.

-Son lindas tus palabras, pero te agradezco que regreses por donde viniste. Minita me convenció de no presentar cargos en tu contra, no abuses de tu buena suerte.

Yaten lo ignora.

-Vamos a casa, por favor -Humilde le pide a Mina. -Perdóname por ser un tozudo cabezota que ve fantasmas donde no existen. Mi única defensa, es que temo que otro hombre pueda alejarte de mí.

-Nadie más que tú me alejó -Susurra Mina.

-Ahora lo se... -Va a acercarse, Jedite se atraviesa entre él y Mina.

-Creo que ya le hiciste suficiente daño a Mina. Regresa por donde viniste.

-No te metas -con los dientes apretados, Yaten masculla.

El jefe de Mina le toma las manos a la chica.

-Este ha sido mi gran sueño. Que dos machotes se peleen por mí.

-Te los obsequio -Enojada, la rubia toma su bolso. -Me marcho.

-Mi amor...

Ella levanta la mano.

-Ex amor. -Lo corrige -Si es que alguna vez lo fui.

-Siempre te he amado.

La rubia pone las manos en jarras.

-Ajá. Y por eso me acusaste de acostarme con mi jefe.

-Volví a caer en las trampas de Fighter. Soy el hombre más tonto de la historia.

-No solo me acusaste. Te abandoné y fuiste incapaz de llamarme. Ya ves que...

-¿Tu padre no te lo dijo? Todos los días llamaba a su casa para tener suerte y poder hablar contigo.

-Si, cómo no.

-Desactivaste tu línea personal, ¿Cómo...?

-¿Y no conocías mi dirección?

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Hablar contigo sin enojarse es imposible!

-¿Estás culpándome de algo?

-¡No! -El peliplateado eleva la voz.

-¡No me grites! -Mina eleva más la voz.

El peliplateado inspira fuerte.

-Sabes donde vivimos. Cuando dejes de ser una infantil caprichosa, puedes ir a conversar. Si sigues empeñada en echar a la basura nuestro amor, entonces firmaré el maldito divorcio. -Yaten sale del consultorio empujando a Jedite en el trayecto...

.-

Tokio.

Casa Tsukino.

Serena responde al beso de Darien como la vez que hicieron el amor.

De pronto, sintiéndose culpable y traicionada, se separa de él colocando sus palmas en el pecho fuerte.

-No por favor.

Darien mantiene sus manos en la estrecha cintura. Es maravilloso tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos, sentir el sabor de su boca.

-Mi amor...

-No puedo. -Lo empuja suavemente.

-Serena... -Deja caer las manos.

Ella se retira dos pasos de él, abrazándose por el frío de la intemperie.

-Luego de cenar, regresaré a casa. Mañana llevaré a los niños a la escuela y los recogeré por la tarde.

-Ese ha sido mi trabajo desde...

-Ya no más. -Le da la espalda.

Sintiendo que una vez más lo rechaza, Darien la toma por el hombro.

-Si me castigas por haberte besado, no lo hagas con los niños. Ellos son importantes para mí. -Le suplica. -Tanto como lo eres tú.

Serena siente deseos de llorar y no detenerse hasta agotarse.

No quiere traicionar a Zafiro, que la ayudó a renacer de las cenizas con el hombre que le causó tanto dolor.

-No...

-Permíteme ver a mi hija.

Serena mueve la cabeza.

-No me presiones, por favor.

-Serena... - se siente derrotado.

-Necesito pensar. -Susurra sin dejar de observar a la calle.

Darien asiente. No quiere forzarla.

Cuando le dijo que ama a los gemelos de Zafiro, decía la verdad.

Ha estado a su lado desde que ambos tenían un año, protegiéndolos de la dura enfermedad que sufría su padre quien se consumía lentamente en el hospital, pese a las dos operaciones que le efectuaran para extirpar los tumores.

Serena siempre estuvo junto a su cama. Ayudándolo a tolerar los medicamentos, llevándole videos de los progresos de los tres hermosos niños.

El escaso tiempo en que ella estaba en casa, Zafiro llamaba a Darien para contarle anécdotas de Sam en sus primeros dos años de vida, asegurándole que la amó como su hija. El moreno le agradeció por ello.

No comprendió su interés en mantenerlo informado de los gustos y disgustos de los niños, haciendo que los amara, hasta el día en que murió.

Zafiro siempre tuvo en mente que Darien se casara con Serena y ocupara su lugar como el padre de Samuel y Zafirito.

Ahora, Serena lo amenaza con alejarlos de su lado.

Inspirando tembloroso, Darien le da la espalda.

-Despídeme de todos, iré por mi auto. Que pases buenas noches.

Serena, sorprendida lo ve alejarse. Pestañea varias veces antes de reaccionar.

-Darien... -Compungida, corre tras él, pero los zapatos se lo impiden. Siente un tirón en el tobillo izquierdo, que la hace perder el equilibrio. -¡Darien! -Le grita desde el suelo.

Al escuchar su voz, él se gira, asombrado de que ella lo haya seguido. Más atrás, Haruka los observa desde la puerta.

-¡Cielos! -Regresa sobre sus pasos, inclinándose para despojarla del calzado y revisar su pie. -¿Te torciste el tobillo?

-Lo lamento, de veras lo lamento -Expresa dolida.

Él, con la mano en el tobillo femenino, la mira a los ojos.

-No te disculpes, como bien dijiste son tus hijos, pero Sam...

Ella hace un gesto con la mano para que guarde silencio.

-No debí decirte esas cosas. Has sido muy bueno con los niños... y lo fuiste con Zafiro.

-Pero eso no es suficiente para que me veas con buenos ojos.

El cielo comienza a derramar pequeñas gotas que se transforman en una llovizna fría, pero a ninguno le interesa.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Michiru se aproxima cubriéndose con un paraguas. Detrás de ella está Haruka.

-Serena se lastimó el tobillo. -Darien responde.

La fisioterapista se inclina junto a ellos. Entregándole el paraguas al hombre, palpa el pie de la rubia.

-Lamento haber arruinado la cena, comportándome como una niña – Serena arruga el entrecejo al sentir dolor.

-Tráela a casa. Se empaparán si continúan aquí -Haruka indica a Darien.

El moreno la toma en brazos fácilmente.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, silenciosos.

Serena cruza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Aspira su aroma, trayéndole recuerdos...

Chapter 44

Ya dentro de la Casa Haruka indica a Darien el camino hacia su alcoba, para que Michiru revise el tobillo de la rubia. Michiru revisa el tobillo de Serena, diciéndole que tendrá que descansar un par de días para que el tobillo se desinflame y pueda caminar con normalidad, le sobo el tobillo estirando el musculo y lo vendo, una vez terminando de hacer su trabajo se retira de la habitación, dando paso a le dice a Darien que no podrá caminar de regreso a su casa, asi que Darien le dice que va a ir por su auto para poder llevarla.

-Enana -acercandose Haruka a ella- deberías de darte la oportunidad de amar nuevamente-Serena voltea a verla sorprendida- no me mires asi, aun tengo sentimientos encontrados por Chiba, pero ha sido bueno con los niños y no hace diferencias entre ellos y Sam, además te ha respetado y ha demostrado que te ama, yo también lo estoy empezando a ver de otra forma y no me malinterpretes, simplemente digo que es un buen hombre.

-Haruka…-dice Serena- no se tengo miedo, la verdad es que no he dejado de amarlo, estoy agradecida con Zafiro por todo lo que hizo por mi, Darien es el amor de mi vida y no se que hacer….

Por fin confeso sus sentimientos

-Haruka necesito de tu consejo, la verdad es que le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, quiero hablar con Sam, decirle la verdad hacerca de su origen, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo y que mire a Darien como su padre, también se ha ganado ese derecho el, el nunca ha hecho diferencias entre los niños como dices y los ama por sobre todo, los cuida y los protege , además lo amo, muchísimo, mas que a mi propia vida y estoy pensando en darle una nueva oportunidad, aunque antes de eso hablare con Amy y Mama Ayame; no quiero que piensen mal de mi.

Haruka escucho atentamente a Serena piensa dejar el enojo por Chiba y apoyar a su hermana para que sea feliz, sonriéndole le dice;- Sabes enana creo que es tiempo de que Sam sepa la verdad, es una niña lista y sabra comprender, además debes darte la oportunidad de amar y ser amada nuevamente, no me gusta verte sola, pienso que debes hablar con Amy y con tu suegra acerca de tus planes, Pero eso si, le leere la cartilla a Chiba y hacerle saber que si te hace sufrir nuevamente esta vez si lo paso por las armas. –Serena sonríe ante el comentario de su hermana-

El viaje esta en pie y quiero que vayas con los niños y con Chiba, será bueno relajarnos, además también he invitado a Mina y a Yaten, asi que necesito que me ayudes para que se reconcilien. Que dices Enana?

Serena se quedo pensativa- Esta bien Haruka iremos….

Haruka llamo a Darien para que llevara a Serena a la mesa, Darien tomo en brazos a Serena para llevarla hasta la mesa para cenar. Asi disfrutaron de la cena ya mas relajados, A Darien le gusta ver sonreir denuevo a la rubia.

Haruka le cuenta los pormenores de la conversasion que tuvo con Serena a su esposo, Seiya esta feliz de que al fin Serena se vaya a dar una oportunidad con Darien y que su esposa ya no lo mire con odio.

Una vez terminada la cena, Darien le dice a Serena que la llevara a su casa ya que no puede caminar asi, Ella solo asiente, Asi que se despiden de todos y se retiran.

Casa de Serena

Al llegar a la casa Darien toma en brazos a Serena para llevarla a su habitación, el amablemente le coloco su chaqueta en la espalda ya que hacia frio, al percatarse de esto la señorita Milka les abre la puerta preguntándoles que había pasado, Darien iba a explicar pero Serena le quito la palabra rápidamente y le explico a Milka que se había torcido el tobillo por un berrinche.

Darien coloca a Serena en su cama, Darien iba a retirarse pero Serena lo detiene, Darien-le dice Serena mirándolo a los ojos- podrias quedarte conmigo esta noche,-Darien la ve sorprendido- Claro le responde, solo ire a mi casa por unas cosas para poder cambiarme esta bien.- Serena asiente- no tardes porfavor y antes de que te vayas podrias decirle a Sam que venga a ayudarme a que si-responde Darien- no tardo- dándole un beso en la frente se retira a la recamara de Sam para decirle que vaya a ayudar a su mama ya que esta lastinada. (Ante la petición de la rubia Darien se va a armar de valor para pedirle que sean pareja)

Sam sale apresurada a la recamara de su madre y entra- Mama que te paso, pregunta Sam-, No es nada hija, solo me torci el tobillo pero ven, tengo que hablar contig, poniendo su mano sobre la se acerca y se sienta. Dime Sam, que opinas de Darien?-pregunta Serena-, Pues la verdad a mi me cae muy bien, y lo quiero mucho, lo mismo piensan mis hermanos,-responde Sam-.

Serena siente alivio en su corazón por la respuesta de su hija y decide que es el momento de hablar con ella acerca de su origen,-Sabes hija tu eres una niña muy especial, porque tienes dos papas; Sam escucho atenta a lo que le decia su mama.-Asi es hija mia, tienes dos papas porque uno te engendro y el otro te crio.-Serena toma aire y prosigue-, Hija Darien es tu papa, el te engendro y pero por asares del destino no pudo estar con nosotras cuando yo quede embarazada(decide omitir detalles), tiempo después conoci a tu Papa Zafiro y me case con el, el te crio y por eso es tu padre.

Sam solo se le quedo viendo a su madre, reflejando en ella alegría, porque si que quería a Darien, pero saber que es su padre lo hace quererlo aun mas, en definitiva tenia que hacer algo para que Darien se quedara al lado de solo la miro esperando respuesta, de pronto Sam rompe el silencio. Sabes Mama-dice Sam- me haz hecho muy feliz, -Serena totalmente sorprendida- -dandole un abrazo a su mama- yo quiero mucho a mi papa Zafiro que esta en el cielo y quiero mucho a Darien no se que haya sido lo que paso y no me importa mama, solo quiero que sepas que te agradezco darme dos papas tan buenos y que nos quieran a mi y a mis hermanos ,-Serena se ha quedado muda ante la reacción de su hija-, oye mama-pregunta Sam- crees que a mi papa Darien le moleste si le digo papa?; pues no hija mia, al contrtario me parece que alegraras su corazón, pero una sola cosa mas hija, esto que te acabo de decir solo guárdalo para ti, nadie mas debe saberlo esta bien. –Sam asiente-.

El sonido del timbre las hace separarse,-Ese debe de ser tu padre hija que viene a quedarse- ve a recibirlo para que la señorita Milka se retire a su casa, y le dices que la espero mañana para arreglar lo de sus vacaciones ya que nosotros nos vamos de vacaciones a Las islas Maui con tus tios.

Mi papa va a ir también?-pregunta Sam por Darien-Claro hija asi que hay que alistarlo todo para irnos esta bien., si mama dice Sam retirándose a recibir a Darien, ella le dice a la señorita Milka que ya se retire a su casa y que su mama la espera mañana para arreglar lo de las vacaciones navideñas.

La señorita Milka se retira, dando paso a Darien que llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas para Serena y siendo recibido por Sam con un fuerte abrazo. Darien le regreso el gesto. Se sentía feliz de que su hija lo recibiera asi. Hola Sam-dice Darien- a que se debe este recibimiento?-mirando interrogante a Sam-, es que te quiero decir que te quiero mucho –tomando aire- papa!.. -Darien se ha quedado mudo de la impresión, el la volvió a abrazar, no sabia que decir, el que su hija finalmente le dijera papa es un sueño vuelto realidad-

-Sam se separa un poco de el y le da un beso en la mejilla.- Mi mama me ha contado todo papa, y quiero decirte que te amo, que te amo mmucho, y se que también quieres a mis hermanos, además-esto se lo dijo al oído- pienso ayusarte con mama para que te quedes con nosotros para siempre. A Darien le corrian lagrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas, no podía dar crédito a lo que escucho de su hija.

Lentamente se separaron cerrando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras tomados de la mano, Darien se sentía completamente feliz. Se despidieron de un beso y Sam se fue a había escuchado todo lo que había pasado y estaba limpiándose las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos ante tales hechos. Darien toco la puerta de la recamara de Serena limpiándose sus mejillas.

Adelante- dijo Serena-, Ya regrese-dijo Darien-esto es para ti, -dandole el ramo de rosas- gracias –dijo Serena, están hermosas-, no mas que tu preciosa-le dijo Darien sonriendo seductoramente-gracias por lo que has hecho, en verdad no tengo como agradecerte.

No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, ella tenia derecho de saberlo, anda ven- estirando su mano- el cierra la puerta y va a toma la mano de Serena besándola en solo acaricio su hombro y se encontró con sus ojos, esos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Asi estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Serena rompió el silencio.-Darien quiero vengas con nosotros al viaje que planeo Haruka, podrias?- Darien la miro fijamente y respondio, claro que si Serena, será todo un honor acompañarlos. Gracias-dijo Serena, depositando un beso en su mejilla, lentamente se deslizo a su boca esperando que el no la rechazara, el simplemente respondio el gesto besándola de tal manera que ella se sentía perdida en sus labios, el beso que empezó con infinita ternura se estaba volviendo apasionado, ella se sentía desfallecer , pero no queria apresurar las cosas, esta vez se tomaría su tiempo, lentamente se separo de el, con los ojos nublados por la pasión que sentía en ese momento,lo miro y en su mirada encontró la misma pasión que ella sentí por su parte también se sentía en las nubes, el saborear nuevamentre sus labios lo estaban volviendo loco, pero debía calmarse, si no quería que Serena lo alejara nuevamente, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba para demostrarle que realmente la amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella-

Serena se había cambiado en el lapso en que Sam bajaba a recibir a Darien asi que lo invito a compartir la cama con ella esa noche. Darien se retiro al baño a cambiarse por un pijama y se acostó al lado de Serena, ella se abrazo a su pecho y el la abrazo besando su pelo, ella le pidió a Darien que se encargara de los niños unos días ya que ella tenia que viajar a Kurobe para ir a ver a Mina y Yaten y traerlos para el viaje, y de paso ver a Amy y a su suegra, Darien le dijo que no se preocupara por los niños que el se haría cargo, pero no le gustaba que viajara sola, pero ya que asi seria le pidió que se cuidara y que lo llamara seguido para avisarle de su paradero. Ella acepto, asi después de ponerse de acuerdo y relajarse se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados.

Chapter 45

Al dia siguiente los rayos del sol anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo dia, Darien ya estaba despierto puesto que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano, sin embargo no quizo levantarse ya que Serena permanecia abrazada a el, pensaba que era un sueño, pero la calidez que se desprendia de su cuerpo le decía que no, que todo era real.

Asi pasaron unos minutos, y Serena iba despertando, adormilada abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules como el mar, con una sonrisa le dijo-Buenos Dias-, abrazandolo fuertemente y siendo correspondida, -Buenos días princesa-le dijo el, dando un beso en su cabello, ya es hora de levantarnos si quieres salir en el tren de la mañana hacia Kurobe, recuerda en lo que quedamos eh,yo ire a levantar a los niños para darles de desayunar y llevarlos a la escuela en lo que te alistas y arreglas tu equipaje, yo te llevare a la estación de trenes asi que no acepto negativas.

Esta bien-dijo la rubia- paro antes de que te vayas dame un beso, -los que desees princesa- dándole un hermoso beso., ahora ire a apurar a los niños si no se nos hara tarde, princesa… Te amo..Dandole otro beso y levantándose. Ella solo le sonrio, ese hombre de verdad que la alteraba hasta los huesos, sentía hervir su sangre cada vez que lo tenia cerca. Cuando el se levanto al baño a cambiarse Serena abrazo fuertemente su almohada, aspirando su olor, definitivamente la volvia loca.

Cuando salio Darien del baño Serena ya estaba tendiendo la cama, y alistando una pequeña maleta para el viaje, Darien se haría cargo de avisarle a los niños y de cuidarlos en su salio de la recamara encontrándose a los niños ya listos y apunto de bajar a desayunar.

Rapidamente bajo a prepararles el desayuno y los almuerzos para la escuela, diciéndoles que su madre se iba a ir por unos días a Kurobe y que el se quedaría con ellos, por supuesto los tres estaban encantados con la noticia.

Serena por su parte se dio un baño y termino de hacer la maleta para que Darien la llevara a la estación de trenes hacia Kurobe.

Darien dejo a los niños en la escuela, al despedirse Sam le dijo papa y los gemelos preguntaron porque le decía asi, ella se limito a decirles que lo quería mucho y por eso le decía asi, preguntaron si ellos también le podían decir papa, el les dijo que si. Asi que los gemelos no sospecharon nada de la regreso a casa de Serena, lo recibió la señorita Milka que ya había llegado y le dijo que la señora estaba desayunando.

Darien se aproximo a ella y le dio un beso fugaz en su mejilla, en un momento estoy lista para que me la rubia se fue a lavar los dientes y tomando la maleta que Darien le arrebato para llevarla al auto. –Vamos princesa, -ofreciéndole su brazo, ella lo recibió gustoza.-

En el camino iban platicando de los pormenores del viaje y de poner en marcha un plan para que Yaten y Mina se reconciliaran, Darien apoyaría a su princesa en todo lo que pudiera. Al llegar a la estación el le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y bajo la maleta, se dirijio a comprar el boleto para Serena. Aquí tienes princesa-le dijo Darien-, gracias pero no te hubieras molestado Darien-le dijo la rubia-

no es ninguna molestia, -respondio-,princesa…-dijo un poco nervioso-te puedo hacer una pregunta?, claro -le contesto la rubia, dime.

Princesa yo he cometido muchos errores, y te he lastimado de la manera mas horrenda y te pido me perdones y, la verdad quisiera saber si…-tomando aire, ya que estaba nervioso- quisiera saber si, quieres ser mi novia?-cerrando los ojos y apretando sus puños-. Serena se le quedo viendo, realmente estaba nervioso, a ella le parecio gracioso ya que la primera vez que se lo pregunto no estaba tan nervioso como ahora, era tiempo de abrirle su corazón otravez asi que le dijo: si quiero ser tu novia-Darien abrió los ojos, y en su mirada se reflejaba la infinita alegría que sentía al escuchar la respuesta de su princesa, la abrazo levantándola del piso dándole vueltas en el aire y besos en su rostro. Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad princesa, te juro que la voy a aprovechar, TE AMO-dandole un beso en sus labios, un beso que expresaban todo el amor que sentía por por su parte le correspondio, amaba a ese hombre mas que a su propia vida y quería que fuera su compañero por el resto de su vida.

Asi se quedaron abrazados hasta que arribo el tren y ella partio, en el trayecto ella le lanzaba besos a su amado y el a ella y de repente en un grito le dijo Te amo prí a Darien sorprendido porque lo llamo mi príncipe, justo como lo llamaba cuando se conocieron y también le respondio con un grito, yo también te amo princesa.

Asi se alejo al tren dejando a un Darien ensimismado por lo que había escuchado de su princesa, Serena por su parte solo tocaba sus labios saboreando el calor de los labios de su amado. Darien se retiro a la fabrica a revisar los pendientes y a llamar a su hermana para darle la gran noticia de que Serena había aceptado ser su novia.

Asi paso un par de horas para que el tren arribara a Kurobe, Serena estaba pensando en que decirles a su suegra y a Amy con relación a Darien, por supuesto también se lo diría a su familia, a sus amigas, amigors y a sus hijos, que ya sabia que a estos últimos les iba a encantar la noticia.

El tren porfin dio la señal de llegada a Kurobe, Serena se bajo y se apresuro a tomar un taxi hacia las residencias Milenio, en el camino llamo a Darien para avisarle que ya estaba en Kurobe, el le pidió que le avisara de su regreso para ir por ella.

RESIDENCIAS MILENIO

Al llegar recordó como conocio a Zafiro, todo lo que había vivido a su lado y lo agradecida que estaba con el por haberla ayudado. Bajandose del taxi, el militar que estaba en la entrada era Jedite, la reconoce y la deja se dirijio al elevador y apretando el botón se cerraron las puertas, se abrieron nuevamente y se dirijio al apartamento 5-B. Toco la puerta y una hermosa chica peliazul abrió.

Serena!, pero que haces aquí-dijo Amy asombrada- hola Amy me da gusto verte, pasa porfavor y toma asiento-señalo la peliazul dentro del apartamento-, que milagro que vienes a visitarme Serena, ya te extrañaba mucho, como están los niños, con quien los dejaste'; Bueno gracias y después son muchas preguntas juntas no crees, jajaja asi que te responderé una por una.-dijo Serena-

Bueno primero los niños están muy bien, están creciendo maravillosamente, Darien se quedo con ellos mientras estoy de viaje, espero no te moleste porque la verdad el me ayuda mucho con los niños, mantiene a raya a los gemelos que hacen cada maldad que bueno. Y vine a visitarlos porque necesito hablar contigo y tu mama de algo urgente,

Serena antes que nada que bueno que vienes, mi mama esta en el hospital pero llega como en una hora asi que no te preocupes y no me molesta que mi primo se halla quedado con los niños, se ve que los quiere mucho pero dime de que quieres hablar conmigo te escuho.

Bueno pues veras Amy la verdad es que he estado pensando en rehacer mi vida, yo ame mucho a tu hermano pero debo dejarlo descansar en paz y pues he venido a decirte que he decidido rehacer mi vida al lado de una persona.

Amy la observa atentamente-suspira aliviada- hay Serena al fin te decidiste, pero no te preocupes por mi, tu tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida con quien quieras, incluso si ese alguien es Darien Chiba-. Serena salta de su asiento ruborizada y sorprendida, Pero como sabes?-no podía articular palabra de la impresión

Serena siéntate porfavor, no tienes que explicarme nada, se de tu pasado con mi primo y no soy quien para juzgarte, al contrario te agradezco que me tomes en cuenta y que hayas respetado y amado a mi hermano hasta el ultimo dia de su vida, asi que Serena no te preocupes yo te apoyo.

Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no se esperaba que Amy supiera de su pasado con Darien, asi que solo la abrazo y le agradeció su comprensión.

Serena le conto de su noviazgo con Darien, Amy la felicito y le dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz ya que se lo merece, le conto del viaje que tenían pensado para las vacaciones navideñas, y que esperaba que la ayudara para que Mina y Yaten se reconcilien de una vez por todas.

TOKIO

Darien una vez que el tren se marcho, emprendio el camino hacia la fabrica para adelantar todos los pendientes y poder irse de vacaciones con su princesa y los niños, además de que debía ir a ver a su hermana a decirle la gran noticia.

Amanda se caso con el doctor Fiore 1 año después de la muerte de Zafiro, ella se había recuperado de aquella tragedia gracias a las terapias de ayuda y del apoyo de Fiore,ellos vivian en casa de su suegra, aguanto un tiempo las indirectas de su suegra y de su cuñada de decirle que no era una mujer completa porque no podía darle hijos a Fiore, aguanto lo mas que pudo hasta que exploto, y le dijo a Fiore que si la quería sabia donde encontrarla,pero ella ya no aguantaba mas en esa casa, asi dejo la casa de su suegra y se fue con su hermano.

Fiore por su parte después de esa discusión interrogo a su madre y a su hermana hasta que le dijeran que había pasado, el salio completamente enfadado con ambas, hizo su maleta y fue a alcanzar a que Amanda y Fiore viven con el moreno.

Serena y Amanda se hicieron buenas amigas.

Una vez terminando los pendientes, Darien fue hacia su la puerta y se dirije a la cocina en donde esta su hermana.

Hola hermana,-dandole un beso en la frenta- como estas?-le dice el moreno, yo muy bien hermano, y por la sonrisa que traes tu también o me equivoco?-le dice Amanda

No hermana no te equivocas, soy el hombre mas feliz del universo, sabes Serena acepto ser mi novia-dijo con una gran sonrisa-Amanda de la impresión se ahogo con el café, escupiéndolo, ¡Que dijiste?, Serena te acepto, no lo puedo creer, muchas felicidades hermano, no desaproveches esta oportunidad que te esta dando la vida, enmienda todos tus errores y tratala como debio ser desde un principio.-Amanda se levanto y le dio un abrazo.-

Ademas te tengo otra noticia hermana, -Amanda lo ve con cara de asombro- , Sam ya sabe que soy su papa .Wow!-replico Amanda- esto si que hay que celebrarlo-sacando una botella de vino tinto y sacando dos copas, le ofrece una a su hermano y brindando por su felicidad.

De estar platicando con su hermana a Darien se le va el tiempo volando, ya es hora de ir por los niños a la escuela, se apresura a buscarlos, la primera en salir es Sam que cuando lo ve corre a el dándole un abrazo, después salen los gemelos e igualmente le dan un abrazo, ya en el auto el moreno les pregunta si les molestaría que el fuerasu madre, los ter inmediatamente responden que no, que eso seria genial, asi que les dice que su madre ha aceptado ser su novia, Los tres dan un grito de alegría.

Chapter 46

Apartamento Kou-Black

Amy y Serena han estado platicando de todo lo que ha pasado, Serena se ha enterado que su suegra anda entusiasmada con el director del hospital llamado Masato Agami, Ayame lleva saliendo un año con el doctor y ya viven juntos , asi continuaron su plática poniéndose de acuerdo para reconciliar a Mina con Yaten, ya que esos dos son más tercos que una de pronto son interrumpidas por el timbre.

Hola hija ya llegue- Ayame se anuncia-, hola madre pasa tenemos visitas-le señala a Serena-, Hija que bueno que vienes, te he extrañado mucho- Ayame se dirije a Serena con los brazos abiertos-¿Cómo has estado?, y los niños como están, con quien los dejaste?-al igual que Amy son demasiadas preguntas jaja-

Mama Ayame me da gusto verla, -recibiendo el abrazo-, respondiendo a sus preguntas estoy bien gracias, los niños también, se quedaron con Darien estos días que vine de viaje hasta el fin de semana, espero no le moleste.-la rubia se ruboriza-

Hija mia-Ayame otravez- como me voy a molestar de que mi sobrino se haya quedado con ellos, por lo que me ha dicho Amy el los trata muy bien, además que los quiere mucho, y les tiene mucha paciencia. Mi sobrino es único-lo dijo guiñando el ojo haciendo ruborizar mas la rubia-.

Mama Ayame que bueno que ya esta aquí, he venido a hablar con usted de algo importante-dice Serena. Bueno yo me retiro para que hablen agusto, terminare de hacer la comida ya que Taiki y Yatencito no tardan eln llegar-dice Amy retirándose a la cocina.

Bueno hija dime, que quieres hablar conmigo-Ayame-; Mama Ayame el hecho de perder a Zafiro ha sido muy duro para mí, para mis hijos y también para ustedes, y siento que ya es tiempo de dejarlo descansar en paz, después de estos años que le he guardado luto he estado pensando que debo rehacer mi vida, los niños necesitan a una figura paterna que los guie.

Ayame le tomo su mano y le dijo: Hija mia, me alegro que hayas tomado esa decisión, yo se que amaste y respetaste a mi hijo hasta el ultimo dia y lo único que te puedo decir es que el también hubiera querido que tu rehicieras tu vida, además eres joven y bonita, gracias por tomarme en cuenta hija, ahora me diras quien es el afortunado o adivino?

Serena se sorprendio-

Serena hija, soy mujer-dice Ayame- desde que te vi, vi un brillo especial en tus ojos, que desde que falto mi hijo no lo veía, además creo saber de quien se trata….Serena la vio interrogante.-No me mires asi hija, es mi sobrino verdad?, Serena desvio la mirada al suelo-Ahhh!...- exclamo Ayame-, di en el blanco,-sonriendole a Serena-Hay hija no sabes el gusto que me da, mi sobrino es un gran partido.

Treinta minutos después de haber concluido la plática, Taiki llega con el pequeño Yaten al departamento.

Hola Serena es bueno verte denuevo- dijo Taiki-, Hola tia Serena, Como esta Sam?-le pregunta el pequeño-

Hola Taiki, Hola Yaten, me da gusto verlos, Sam esta muy bien, gracias.

Amy voy a buscar a Mina para avisarle del viaje y de paso ver si ya llegaron mis papas para dejar mis cosas en el departamento-dice Serena.

(Los padres de Serena permanecen en Kurobe, esperando la llegada de Sammy para las vacaciones navideñas, Sammy esta cursando su último año de la carrera en Londres.)

Pero Serena pensé que ibas a comer con nosotros-dice Amy-, primero come y luego vas anda, porfavor acompañanos.

Esta bien pero primero llamare a Darien para saber de mis pequeños,-responde Serena, asi busco su móvil para marcarle a su amado y saber de los niños-

****LLAMADA***

Hola amor, te llamaba para saber de los niños y de ti,-Dice Serena-, Hola princesa los niños están bien, fui a recogerlos al colegio, esta vez los gemelos se portaron bien, ahorita están haciendo la tarea en lo que la comida esta lista-le responde el moreno- y yo pues no estoy tan bien princesa…-pausa-

Pero como?-pregunta Serena preocupada-, que tienes?-

No te angusties princesa-responde el moreno- solo que te extraño mucho mi amor….

Hay Darien ya me habias espantado, como eres, yo también te extraño mi príncipe, pero estare de regreso el fin de semana, ya solo faltan unos días para vernos.

Esta bien princesa, avísame a que hora sales para ir por ti, ah! Otra cosa ya les comunique a los niños de nuestra relación y están encantados con la noticia.

Vaya veo que te me adelantaste, que bueno que lo tomaron bien los niños, bueno amor te dejo, te hablo en la noche esta bien-Serena-

Esta bien princesa-responde el moreno- Te amo

Yo también te amo mi príncipe, nos vemos-Serena

****FIN DE LA LLAMADA****

Serena se reúne con el resto y se disponen a comer, Amy le dijo que si sus padres no estaban se podría quedar con ellos esa noche o con su madre en su departamento, Serena le dice a Amy que de no estar sus padres se quedara con ella, no quiero causarle molestias a su suegra (la realidad es que no soportaría dormir en el mismo cuarto que ocupaba Zafiro). Asi prosiguió la comida, Serena les informo a los recién llegados de su relación con Darien y del viaje planeado para vacaciones navideñas.

Una vez terminando de comer, Serena le ayuda a Amy a recoger la mesa y se dispone a buscar a Mina.

Apartemento 4-C

Serena toca el timbre – se abre la puerta y ve a un señor bien parecido.

Hola señor Ricardo, buenas tardes, disculpe se encuentra Mina?-Serena pregunta

Hola hija pero no me digas señor, solo Ricardo, Mina no esta, ella esta con Yaten en su apartamento, parece que han empezado a arreglar sus diferencias.

Muchas gracias seño… perdón Ricardo, ire a buscarla-dice Serena. Dirigiéndose al elevador para ir al apartamento de Yaten.

Apartamento 6- B

Serena se dirige al apartamento de Yaten, cuando esta por tocar se escuchan unos gritos..

Eres un macho de lo peor, te dije que no tenia nada que ver con mi jefe y no me creiste. Preferiste creerle a la boba de tu prima-Le recrimina Mina a Yaten

Perdoname muñequita,-suplica Yaten- ya se que he sido de lo peor, pero TE AMO y no quiero perderte, pierdo los estribos al saberte cerca de otro hombre que no soy yo, pero te prometo que buscare ayuda para calmar mi ira.

Serena toca el timbre y Mina abre- Amiga!- abrazando a Serena-, pero que haces aqui?, y los niños?-pregunta Mina- pasa porfavor-

Hola Mina, Hola Yaten disculpen mi intrusión-dice Serena-, he venido a hablar con ustedes.

Hola Serena, que gusto verte- le dice Yaten.

Bueno amiga, te vez bastante mejor a el ultimo dia que te vi, -Mina-, pero cuéntanos porfavor que nos quieres decir.

Bueno amigos mios, los niños están bien, creciendo maravillosamente, Darien se quedo con ellos hasta que regrese, he vedido a informarles sobre un viaje que hemos planeado a las Islas Maui para vacaciones navideñas y están cordialmente invitados los dos y antes de que digan algo no acepto negativas. -Mina y Yaten cruzan miradas y asienten en silencio, saben que no podrán decir una respuesta negativa.-

Otra cosa mas, quiero que esto lo sepan por mi y espero de su apoyo,-dice Serena dejando a Mina y Yaten preocupados-, bueno he decidido rehacer mi vida al lado de Darien, antes de que digas algo Mina déjame terminar-Mina iba a respingar, pero inmediatamente guarda silencio-.

Se que Darien me hizo mucho daño en el pasado, pero ha demostrado que ha cambiado, es un hombre amoroso con los niños , me ha apoyado, ha sido mi soporte por todo este duro proceso de haber perdido a Zafiro. Ha sabido esperarme y respetarme, y yo la verdad no he dejado de amarlo, -suspira-, Darien es el amor de mi vida- y quiero que sea mi compañero por el resto de mi Vida-diciendo esto. Los ojos le brillan como Diamantes.-

Mina y Yaten cruzan miradas, Mina toma la palabra primero: Amiga, sabes que no he visto ese brillo en tus ojos desde hace años, Darien no es santo de mi devoción por lo que paso, pero ha demostrado ser otro, además me gusta verte feliz y sonriente, no me queda mas que apoyarte y decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-giñandole un ojo-

Después habla Yaten: Sabes Serena, no se que haya pasado entre ustedes, solo te puedo decir que me da gusto verte feliz, transpiras amor por ese hombre, yo también te apoyo y cuentas conmigo-brindandole una sonrisa-

Muchas Gracias amigos, no esperaba menos de ustedes, Ah Mina mañana necesito que me acompañes de compras, ya que me regreso el fin de semana a Tokio, y arreglen sus pendientes ambos por que nos vamos de vacaciones, si no pueden regresar conmigo este fin de semana, a mas tardar los espero en dos semanas en mi casa ya listos, entendido.

Yaten y Mina asienten.

Serena se despide de sus amigos y se dirije al apratamento 5-C

Apartamento 5-C

Serena llama a la puerta esperando que sus padres ya hayan regresado.

Se abre la puerta, su madre la recibe.

Hija mia, que gusto verte por aquí, pasa porfavor.

Gracias mama, y mi papa donde esta? -pregunta la rubia-

Tu papa ya no tarda en llegar, Fue a arreglar unos pendientes, los niños como están, con quien se quedaron?-pregunta Ikuko

Los niños están bien mama, se quedaron con Darien hasta el fin de semana que regrese, tengo que hablar con ustedes mama, no es nada grave asi que no te angusties, en lo que llega papa ire por mi maleta al apartamento de Amy y les platico si.

Ikuko asiente.

Serena va por su maleta al apartamento de Amy y regresa con sus padres, encontrando ya a su papa, asi que se dispone a hablar con ellos.

Que bueno que llegaste papa,- dice Serena, dándole un abrazo a su padre- necesito hablar con los dos-los invita a sentarse-

Mama, Papa, estos años sin Zafiro han sido difíciles, pero con el apoyo de todos ustedes he salido adelante, asi que he decidido rehacer mi vida….-pausa y respira-

Mama, Papa, he iniciado una relación con Darien, ha sido un hombre maravilloso, que me ha apoyado y ama a los niños, ha sido mi pilar para salir adelante, asi que, que opinan?

Kenji e Ikuko la miran sonrientes, y le dicen que están felices por ella, que ya era hora de que se decidiera, la felicitan y la apoyan.

Asi llego la noche, Serena ceno junto a sus padres y se retira a su recamara, se dispone a hablarle a Darien pero primero le marca a Sammy, también debe decirle su decisión.

Chapter 47

*****************LLAMADA SAMMY****************

Hola hermano como estas?-Serena

Mi terrón de azúcar, -dice Sammy- bien gracias y tu?

Bien querido hermano, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, -pausa- necesito que me escuches sin interrupciones esta bien?-dice la rubia

Esta bien hermana, dime….

Pues bien hermano, la verdad es que estos años sin Zafiro han sido difíciles, y después de todos estos años he decidido que es tiempo de rehacer mi vida -pausa y respira-

He decidido darle una oportunidad a Darien hermano-Sammy se ahoga-, ya se lo que piensas de el, y se que me hizo un daño irreparable, pero hermano Darien ha demostrado ser otro, me ha apoyado con los niños, los ama como suyos, no hace diferencias entre Sam y ellos..-pausa-, el ha sido mi soporte, mi pilar, la luz que ilumina mi vida aparte de mis hijos…

Hermano…-pausa-, te pido porfavor lo aceptes, yo ya lo he perdonado, el es y será el amor de mi vida….

El silencio se hace presente por unos minutos, Serena rompe el silencio: y Bien hermano?-sonando expectativa, esperando respuesta, mordiéndose los labios de nervios.

Mi terrón de azúcar, yo….bueno sabes mi opinión, pero…-suspira- te apoyare en lo que decidas, siempre y cuando tu seas feliz.

Serena suspira aliviada.

Aunque de una vez te digo, si Darien Chiba te vuelve a hacer daño, esta vez si lo mato.

Serena rie levemente, sabe lo que su hermano dice es cierto.

Ahora Hermana, necesito que me hagas un favor, .Dice Sammy-

Te escucho Hermano….dice serena

Sammy le dice a Serena que necesita que compre un anillo de compromiso para Hotaru, en cuanto regrese le pedirá que se case con el.

Serena ahoga el grito de emoción y empieza a salta de la emoción por la alcoba, su pequeño hermano se casa.

Sammy le dice que la vera en Tokio, Haruka le informo del viaje y allí le dara el anillo a Hotaru.

Sammy se encargo de que Setsuna le diera permiso a Hotaru para ir.

**************FIN DE LA LLAMADA**************

Al terminar la llamada con Sammy, Serena le marca a su principe, informándole del próximo compromiso de Sammy, y corroborando su regreso el fin de semana, mandándose besos mutuamente, terminan la llamada; Serena se dispone a dormir, dedicándole cada pensamiento a Darien y sus hijos.

Al dia siguiete, Serena y Mina se van de compras, Serena compra algunos obsequios navideños para los niños, terminando con eso se dirije a una joyería, la misma en donde Zafiro le comprara su anillo de compromiso.

Mina la sigue interrogante, -Que hacemos aqui amiga?- pregunta Mina.

Voy a comprar el encargo de Sammy-Serena le cuenta a Mina que Sammy le pedirá matrimonio a Hotaru-, asi se dispuso a escoger el anillo para Hotaru, habiendo tantas cosas en la joyería, Serena de repente se distrae con una cadena en especifico, era una cadena masculina, con un dije de una media luna y una rosa entrelazadas. Serena decide regalárselo a Darien y hace que graben sus iniciales al reverso, después de hacer eso por fin se decide por un anillo, Es una magnifica pieza-afirma el vendedor-

El anillo en oro blanco consta de un diamante en color morado, el color favorito de le informa a Serena que ella y Yaten la alcanzaran en Tokio en dos semanas. Asi terminan el dia de compras llegando agotadas cada una a sus casas.

TOKIO viernes por la noche

Darien ha estado impaciente, porque Serena no lo ha llamado para decirle a que hora va a llegar mañana sabado, caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro impaciente, cuando el teléfono sono, lo miro y sus suplicas se escucharon, era su princesa.

**********LLAMADA SERENA***********

Hola princesa al fin me llamas- le dice el moreno-

Perdoname Amor, es que he estado ocupada haciendo algunas compras, y la verdad he llegado agotada-le dice Serena-, te aviso que parto en el tren de la mañana, esta tarde compre el boleto asi que estaré en Tokio a las 10 de la mañana. Los niños como están?- Serena como siempre se preocupa-

Los niños están bien princesa, yo irte por ti mañana con los niños si-le dice el moreno- cuídate mucho mi amor, te extraño y deseo tenerte junto a mi.

Si esta bien amor, los extraño a ti y a los niños, pero en unas horas estaremos juntos, Te amo...Hasta mañana. –despidiendose –

***********FIN LLAMADA***************

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto temprano para desayunar e irse a la estación de trenes, Serena tuvo que comprar otra valija para llevarse todos los obsequios que había comprado, asi que su Papa la llevara a la estación.

Sus padres informaron a Serena que también iran al viaje con ellos, asi que en dos semanas se verán en Tokio.

Estacion de trenes Kurobe

Serena espera impaciente la llegada del tren, ya quiere ver a sus hijos, pero sobre todo a Darien, lo extraña horrores, definitiovamente lo ama más que hace algunos años.

El tren llega y la rubia se va despidiéndose de su padre.

TOKIO

8:00 a.m.

Darien se levanta arreglando la cama matrimonial, ya que se ha estado quedando en casa de Serena cuidando de los niños, se apresura a levantarlos y baja a prepararles algo ligero de desayunar, ya que piensa invitarlos a desayunar con su madre después de recogerla.

9:00 a.m.

Los tres niños están listos para irse con Darien por su madre.

Darien alista su auto y los tres suben, emprendiendo el camino hacia la estación de trenes.

9:30 a.m.

Darien y los niños han llegado a la estación de trenes, tanto el moreno como los niños están impacientes a la llegada de Serena.

10:00 a.m.

El tren de Kurobe a Tokio por fin llega.

Los cuatro buscan desesperadamente a Serena, cuando por fin ella baja y los saluda desde lejos.

Los primeros en correr a abrazarla son los niñ sigue el moreno, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amada y un beso dulce en los niños garraspean haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

Darien ayuda a Serena con sus maletas y los invita a desayunar al Crown.

Asi todos se dirijen al auto de Darien, el caballerosamente abre la puerta del copiloto a Serena.

En el camino al Crown Serena les cuenta a todos lo que hizo duante el viaje, todos estaban riendo por las ocurrencias de Mina.

Los niños le dicen a su madre que están felices de su relación con Darien, los tres le informan que han decidido llamarlo papa debido a que lo quieren como rubia les dice que esta bien, pero si alguien pregunta ellos tendrán que explicar, los tres aceptan. Darien entrelaza su mano con la de ella y la besa.

Chapter 48

Crown

Los niños se apresuran a buscar una mesa, mientras Darien le abre la puerta a Serena .Al emprender el camino Serena tropieza con algo, Darien rápidamente la toma en sus brazos, la rubia alza su mirada y recuerda el dia que lo conocio, esos ojos, su mirada, su sonrisa, todo el la vuelve loca. La rubia se cuelga a su cuello y el abraza su estrecha cintura, Darien se agacha y Serena se para de puntillas para recibir el beso que su amado le ofrece.

Despues de unos momentos besándose, los gritos de los gemelos los sacan de su ensueñ renuentes ambos se separan.

Vamos a ver a los niños princesa, creo que ya están haciendo de las suyas-dice el moreno-, la rubia asiente, tomados de las manos entran al Crown.

Pero que esta pasando?-pregunta Serena

El silencio se hizo gemelos inmediatamente toman su lugar, poniendo cara de yo no fui.

Darien le retira la silla a Serena cortésmente y se disponen a desayunar.

Los Gemelos pidieron unas crepas de jamon y queso y batido de fresa.

Serena pidió Hot Cakes,cafe y unas torrijas.

Darien y Sam pidieron tosta de jamon con huevo, unas tostadas, Sam pidio batido de chocolate y Darien cafe.

Digna hija tuya -murmura serena al oído del moreno- El voltea y le da un beso.

Asi trancurrio el desayuno.

Oye mama-pregunta Sam- mi papa puede vivir con nosotros?-refiriendose a Darien-

Serena se ahoga con el café y Darien rápidamente la asiste.

Hija, por Dios que preguntas son esas?-expecta Serena.

Que mama?, no creo que tenga nada de malo, lo conocemos desde hace años y lo queremos mucho, además ya es tu novio—responde Sam

Si mama queremos que papa Darien viva con nosotros-dicen los gemelos, haciendo ruborizar a Serena.

Sam, niños por favor-dice Darien- eso lo decidirá tu mama en su momento.

Los gemelos solo reian.

Esta bien papa, yo solo preguntaba-responde indignada Sam

Despues de terminar el desayuno se retiran a la casa de Serena, Sam sube rápidamente a su recamara dando un portazo.

Me parece que esta enojada- dice Darien

Serena asiente- Ire a verla

Darien les propone a los gemelos rentar algunas películas y pedir pizza para pasar la tarde juntos.

Sube las escaleras y se dirije al cuarto de Sam, Toca la puerta- Sam hija abreme porfavor-

Afuera se escuchan los sollozos de Sam

Sam hija abreme, tenemos que hablar-dice Serena

No quiero mama, déjame sola-contesta Sam- hija porfavor abreme-insiste Serena-

Sam abre la puerta, y Serena entra.

Que pasa hija, que tienes?-pregunta Serena

Sam entre sollozos contesta- Hay mama es que tu no quieres que mi papa viva con nosotros, yo lo quiero mucho, lo conocemos de años,además ya es tu novio, no quiero que se vaya , quiero que este siempre con nosotros.

Serena suspira, hija mia amo a tu padre mas que a mi vida, y a mi me gustaría que este siempre con nosotros, es lo que mas deseo, pero las cosas a su tiempo.- Serena logra tranquilizar a Sam-

Mama quiero a mi papa aquí en la casa porfavor- Sam la mira suplicante- no me mires asi Sam, -Serena siempre accede ante esa mirada y Sam lo sabe.-

Anda Mama siiiiiii….-haciendole ojitos a su mama.

Ash! Sam contigo no se puede- le reprocha Serena- esta bien le dire a tu padre que se venga a vivir con nosotros.

Siiiiii! Grita Sam, te quiero mama, gracias - abraza a su madre.

Sam baja corriendo las escaleras y se lanza a brazos de Darien, Mi mama tiene algo que decirte papa-dice Sam-, A si?—Pregunta el moreno-

Llega Serena, si amor tenemos que hablar- en tono serio le dice Serena, preocupando a Darien,

No es nada grave mi príncipe, quita esa cara porfavor- le dice Serena-, Queria preguntarte si te gustaría vivir con nosotros?

Los gemelos gritan de emoción junto con Sam que esperan la respuesta de su papa.

Darien se sorprende- Estas segura princesa?-

Si amor muy segura- responde Serena

Bueno pues yo encantado de vivir con ustedes, tendre que ir por mis cosas y avisarle a Amanda- responde Darien- ire por mis cosas y nos vemos en un rato princesa, estaba planeando rentar películas y pedir pizza para pasar la tarde esta bien- dice el moreno-

Esta bien amor-,yo me encargare de todo en lo que regresas y te instalas en mi alcoba.-responde Serena dándole un beso-

Darien se apresuro a llegar a su casa, que ahora será de Amanda y su esposo, al llegar se encontró con los esposos y les informo que se iba a ir a vivr con Serena y los niños, Fiore y Amanda lo felicitaron y lo ayudaron a recoger sus informaron que ellos también se irían de acaciones, pero a una playa cerca de Osaka.

Serena se encargo de pedir pizza para pasar la tarde y de ver las películas que estaban disponibles para rentar. Los gemelos por su parte subieron a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos.

Sam ayudo a su mama, hasta que llego su papa y lo ayudo a subir sus maletas y arreglar sus cosas en la alcoba de su mama. Darien se sentía extraño acomodando sus cosas en la comoda, no sabia realmente como actuar ante el cambio que estaba dando su vida, no quería presionar a Serena a tener intimidad con el, asi que dejaría que ella se lo pidiera primero.

Serena por su parte también se sentía nerviosa, tener a Darien vivendo con ellos era un cambio total, se sentía nerviosa de que iban a dormir juntos todas las noches, queria sentirse entre sus brazos, sentirse mujer nuevamente, pero aun no estaba preparada, asi que se tomara su tiempo para pedirle a Darien que la haga suya.

Dos semanas después….

A pesar de que Darien ha estado vivendo con Serena, el siempre ha respetado su intimidad, por lo que hasta ahora solo comparten la cama.

Chapter 49

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio

6:30 a.m.

Todos se encuentran reunidos en el aeropuerto, esperando a Serena

Haruka ya estaba impaciente, el avión salía alas 7:00 a.m.

Cinco minutos después llega Serena con Darien y los niños

Vaya hasta que llegas Enana- dice Haruka- pensé que tendría que ir por ti de las orejas, entregándole a la pequeña Selene a su esposo.

Lo siento Haruka es que no encontre mi traje de baño por ningún lado, asi que decidi comprarme uno en cuanto lleguemos, porque si seguía buscándolo no hubiéramos llegado.- responde Serena

Sam y Haruka cruzan miradas complices. Sam le había escondido a su mama su traje ya que su tia Haruka se lo pidió, le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella le llevaría uno a su mama.

Lo bueno es que ya están aquí, Chiba gusto en saludarte- le dice Haruka-

Hola Haruka disculpa, que mal educado soy, buenos días a todos.-responde el moreno.

Buenos días, responden los demás.

Bueno como les dije alquile varias cabañas, asi que el orden será el siguiente-dice Haruka-:

Cabaña 1- Mis padres con Hotaru y Sam

Cabaña 2- Mina y Yaten

Cabaña 3- Seiya, selene y yo

Cabaña 4-La enana y Chiba

Cabaña 5- Amy y Taiki

Cabaña 6-El enano con los Gemelos, Hakaru y Yaten jr.

Uy! Eso si va estar de locos. –exclamo Serena

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

Pasajeros con destino a Hawai favor de abordar por el pasillo 6 -se aununcia la salida

Es hora vamonos- dice Haruka

Papa podemos sentarnos con Yaten y Karu?-preguntan los gemelos a Darien

PAPA?-exclaman todos- viendo inmediatamente a Serena.

A mi no me vean, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto- responde Serena

Haber Familia- toma la palabra Sam- No se alteren, si lo llamamos asi es simplemente porque lo queremos mucho, -es cierto familia- la secundan los gemelos- nosotros lo queremos mucho y además como ya es novio de mama y vive con nosotros no le vemos nada de malo o si?preguntan los gemelos

Novio?, Viven juntos?-pregunta Haruka un tanto intranquila

Si hermana- dice Serena- Darien vive con nosotros desde hace 2 semanas y de nuestra relación se me había pasado contarte, pero si efectivamente, Darien es mi NOVIO-recalcando la palabra.

Ustedes lo sabían?-pregunta Haruka señalando a sus padres, Sammy y Amy.

Si hija ya lo sabíamos-responden sus padres

Yo también lo sabia piojosa- responde Sammy

Nosotros también lo sabíamos Haruka-responde Amy tranquilamente

Vaya!-exclama Haruka- que sorpresa me has dado Enana

Felicidades Serena y Darien, espero que sean muy felices y cuidala mucho Darien, es una gran mujer- Dice Seiya

Claro Seiya, -responde el moreno- como no cuidar al amor de mi vida- dándole un beso a Serena.

Gracias Familia por su apoyo, me siento realmente feliz al lado de mi príncipe.-dice Serena

Mina se acerca y jala a Seren, haciéndole señas a Amy para que se acerque.

Oye Serena-le dice Mina- eso de que ya viven juntos te lo tenias bien guardadito amiga-sonriendole pícaramente Mina.

Hay Mina no seas impertinente-le dice Amy- es lo mas normal en una pareja que se ama.

Amy,Mina porfavor no piensen mal-exclama Serena ruborizada-, No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, el me respeta mucho.

Pfff!-exclama Mina- hay amiga no me digas que no te mueres de ganas por probar ese cuerpecito-señalando a Darien-

Mina por Dios!- exclama Serena.

Ya Mina dejala empaz!-Exclama Amy, ella decidirá cuando es el momento ya vámonosque si no nos va a dejar el avión.

Amy jala a Serena que esta apenadísima.

No te preocupes Serena-le dice Amy- no le hagas caso a Mina y tomate tu tiempo para poder probar ese cuerpo de Dios griego que tiene mi primo mmmm-guiñandole un ojo-

Tu también Amy, rayos-gruñe Serena-, que voya hacer con ustedes

No te enojes Serena! -Le gritan Amy y Mina ahogando la risa.-

Estas bien princesa?-pregunta Darien

Si ya vámonos porfavor- Serena tratando de esconder su rubor.

Asi todos abordaron el avión.

Todos se quedaron dormidos en el camino, ya que habían madrugado para llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Aeropuerto de Hawaii 4:30 p.m.

Despues de un extenuente vuelo, el avión aterriza, dándoles la bienvenida a Hawaii.

Bajan del avión, Serena aun esta adormilada, asi que Darien la asiste para que no se vaya a caer, ella camina agarrada a su brazo.

Oye amor-le dice Seiya a su esposa- parece que esos dos se comen con la mirada-señalando a Serena y Darien que están bastante cariñosos-

Tienes razón cielo-le dice Haruka- habrá que darles un empujon no crees Mina, volteando hacia atrás. Como sabias que estaba aquí?. Le dice Mina-Te conozco cuñadita, asi que tu me tendras que ayudar, oye y como vas con el doctorcito?-pregunta Haruka señalando a Yaten-Pues estos días a estado manso como corderito, se ha portado como todo un caballero, hasta ahorita no me ha hecho escenas de celos pero lo pondre a prueba, asi de paso también te ayudo con mi amiga-señala a Serena- si pasa esta prueba Yaten anulo el proceso de divorcio y vuelvo con el-sonrie divertida-

Que se traerá entre manos-murmura a Haruka, conociendo las locuras de Mina

No lo se-se encoge de hombros Seiya-, pero cada vez que sonríe asi es que ya tiene un plan.

Se aproximan a la salida del aeropuerto por una camioneta que los lleve hasta las cabañas que alquilo Haruka.

Wow este lugar es de ensueño-Exclama Serena

Tienes razón Serena-dice Amy- es un verdadero paraíso.

Y esto no es nada chicas-exclama Haruka- lo que verán es de no creerse asi que prepárense, ya esta la camioneta en la entrada para que nos lleve a las cabañas, vámonos.

Vamos mi princesa-le ofrece el brazo Darien-, Serena asiente.

En el camino Haruka le hace entrega a cada uno un itinerario del recorrido de las Islas.

*************itinerario por Maui*****************

En nuestro itinerario por Maui te recomendamos que empieces tu viaje por el Oeste de la isla, es la zona más turística de la isla, pero no por eso menos interesante de conocer. Por la mañana puedes iniciar tu recorrido por Maui en la playa Kaanapali, considerada la mejor playa de EUA. Es una playa muy grande de arena blanca y agua cristalina. El único problema de este bonito sitio es que se ha vuelto un poco demasiado comercial, ya que está lleno de grandes resorts, pero también se encuentra uno de los más lujosos centros comerciales de Hawaii Balleneros Village. Pero te recomendamos que pases ahí toda una mañana y que aproveches para hacer buceo en Maui al lado de la Roca Negra, ya que es uno de los mejores lugares para practicar este tipo de deporte.

Por la tarde te recomendamos que sigas tu itinerario por Maui en Lahaina, uno de los pueblos más famosos de la isla de Maui y que te quedes en esta ciudad a pasar la noche. Si quieres más información acerca alojamientos en Maui puedes entrar en nuestra sección dónde alojarte en Maui. En Lahaina era un antiguo pueblo pesquero de ballenas durante el siglo XIX. Si vas a visitar Lahaina tienes que saber que más de 1500 personas vivían de la pesca de la ballena, una de estas personas era Herman Melville quién escribió Moby Dick. La ciudad de Lahaina es una ciudad con gran historia para Maui por eso te recomendamos que te demores toda la tarde conociendo los lugares más interesantes de la ciudad y que por la noche te aproveches de la fiesta de Maui.

Si durante tu estancia en Maui es temporada de ballenas te recomendamos que tu recorrido siga con una excursión de avistamiento de ballenas (diciembre- mayo), en la ciudad de Maui vas a encontrar bastantes lugares que ofrecen esta posibilidad. Sino sigue tu itinerario por Maui en el Upcountry Maui dónde vas a poder disfrutar de unas montañas hermosas y unos paisajes abrumadores, justo en el interior de la isla. Te recomendamos que a primera hora te dirijas al Parque Nacional Haleaka para que puedas descubrir el pico más alto de Maui y uno de los lugares más hermosos. A continuación te proponemos que te diriges el pueblecito de Makawao, una vez hayas visitado el parque más importante de la isla de Maui. Esta segunda noche en Makawao te va a permitir conocer un pequeño pueblo del interior en tu itinerario por Maui y pasar la noche en un lugar acogedor y hermoso. Para más información entra en nuestra sección Parque Nacional Haleaka y Makawao.

Finalmente, te recomendamos que te dirijas el Valley State Park un hermoso parque dónde podrás hacer un montón de excursiones.

Si quieres hacer una estancia más prolongada o pasar las vacaciones en la Isla de Maui, te recomendamos que vayas a disfrutar de las hermosas playas del sur de Maui, lugar ideal para los surfistas, pero también visitar el hermoso pueblo de Paia igualmente situado en Maui. No te pierdas las fantásticas playas de Makena Beach y de las distintas actividades que se pueden hacer en Maui como, jugar el golf, practicar snorkel, buceo…

**************FIN DEL ITINERARIO**************

Chapter 50

Vaya si es interesante Haruka- expresa Amy

Si Haruka esta vez te volaste la barda- expresa Serena.

Vaya piojoso, no sabia que tenias tan buenos gustos-exclama Sammy-

Callate y disfruta enano-responde Haruka-

Haruka tengo que ir a comprarme un traje de baño-expresa Serena-, no pensaras que me voy a meter a nadar con ropa.

No te preocupes hermana yo me encargo de comprártelo en lo que te instalas y no acepto negativas-dice Haruka-

Esta bien-resignada Serena

Ya llegamos-dice Haruka-

Todos se bajan de la camioneta y caminan maravillados.

Wow esto es el paraíso- dice Mina-

Si muñequita, este lugar es mágico-dice Yaten-

Oh si Yaten-expresa Haruka-, y sirven unas bebidas afrodisiacas de ensueño-gime-

Haruka por Dios-la regaña Serena- compórtate quieres.

Hay enana-murmura-, me vas a decir que este paraíso no es el ideal para eso-susurra-

Haruka por Dios-gime Serena-, primero Amy y Mina y ahora tu, Dios que voy a hacer con ustedes.

Enana como si no te conociera-susurrando-estas que te mueres por ese manjar-señalando a Darien.

Pues si me muero por el-susurra Serena-pero no quiero cometer el mismo error de hace años.

Vaya!-exclama Haruka- No te preocupes por eso-susurrando Haruka-hablare con el para leerle la cartilla, asi estaras mas tranquila.-le dice alejándose hacia Darien.

Haruka que haces?-gime Serena.

Dejamelo a mi, OK-guiñandole el ojo

Chiba puedo hablar contigo un momento?-pregunta Haruka

Claro-responde el moreno-, aunque conociéndote creo saber por donde va el asunto.

Pues si asi es Chiba, mira acepto tu relación con mi hermana solo porque la veo feliz, y se que amas a los niños sin diferencias, pero óyeme bien Chiba porque no lo voy a repetir dos veces, si la haces sufrir, te juro por todos los Dioses que esta vez si te !-exclama la rubia-

Darien abre los ojos de par en par, sabe lo que le ha dicho Haruka es enserio.- Haruka, tu crees que después de tdto lo que he sufrido por no tenerla a mi lado le haría daño, claro que no, primero muerto antes de hacerle daño a mi princesa.

Más te vale Chiba-exppresa Haruka

Asi se aleja Haruka camina hacia Seiya, indicándole que ira por el traje de baño para Serena, y que lo espere en la cabaña.

Serena se acerca a el moreno y le pregunta: Estas bien amor?

Claro princesa, no pasa nada-le dice el moreno sonriéndole-, Vamos a desempacar y a cambiarnos para disfrutar el dia si?

Serena asiente y se aleja hacia su cabaña con Darien.

Todos se van a sus respectivas cabañas.

Las cabañas con vista al mar situadas en más de dos hectáreas de hermosos jardines, incluyendo oscilantes cocoteros y fragantes plantas con flores y árboles frutales, deliciosamente decoradas y alfombradas ,una sala de estar con un sofá cama de día, dos cómodos sillones, mesa de café, TV a color con cable y ventilador de techo. Las cocinas están equipadas con un horno de microondas, cafetera, tostadora, licuadora, utensilios de cocina, cubiertos y platos. Una estufa eléctrica de tamaño completo y un refrigerador grande que pueda preparar sus propios platos con ingredientes frescos isla. Al aire libre parrillas para barbacoa y mesas de picnic están también disponibles y las opciones de compras están a sólo unos minutos.

Vaya esto si que es precioso-expresa Serena

Asi es princesa-la abraza por la espalda Darien- es precioso pero no mas que tu, la voltea hacia el dándole un beso, Serena se deja llevar, y caminan hacia la habitación si despegar sus labios, caen sobre la cama, Darien queda encima de Serena, ella baja sus manos hacia el torso bien marcado de su amado, el suelta sin querer un gemido al sentir las manos de su princesa, el tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder el control. Asi que se separa suavemente de Serena, dejando a la rubia perpleja por lo que acaba de hacer.

Lo siento amor-expresa el moreno con la mirada hacia el suelo- te ruego me perdones, me deje llevar.

Oh! Darien TE AMO-la rubia le da un efusivo abrazo-

Yo también te amo Serena-Darien corresponde al abrazo.

Ire a darme un baño para cambiarme e ir por los niños si amor-le dice el moreno, el baño no es precisamente para poder cambiarse, sino para apasiguar su excitación.-

Serena esta esperando a Haruka, que dijo que le llevaría su traje de baño, asi que se pone a desempacar sus cosas y las de Darien para acomodarlas en la comoda para matar el tiempo y también calmar su excitación, pero en vez de calmarse aumenta, cierra los ojos y saborea los labios de su amado, siente aun el calor de su cuerpo. Por Dios Serena tienes que calmarte-Se regaña a si misma-

Asi mejor continúo con su labor de desempacar las cosas, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Ya regrese enana-le dice Haruka- aquí tienes tu traje, ahora voy a alcanzar a mi esposo y nos vemos en la playa, apurate.

Si Haruka-responde la rubia-me cambio y los alcanzamos de inmediato.

Cierra la puerta y se dirije a la habitación, cuando entra deja caer la bolsa de la impresion, y no era para menos la imagen era simplemente perfecta. Darien acababa de salir del baño, llevaba puesto un traje de baño negro pegado al cuerpo, dejando su bien marcado torso desnudo,en definitiva Darien tiene el cuerpo de un Dios griego, Serena casi se cae si no es porque se agarro de la puerta y se giro 360 grados para pestañar varias veces y tratar de ocultar su rubor.

Estas bien princesa-pregunta el moreno, tomando la bolsa del suelo-

Si…. Si amor, solo me distraje y choque con la puerta (miente), me ire a cambiar, porfavor ve por los niños y ahorita los alcanzo en la playa si-dice la rubia sin voltear a verlo-

Si princesa, lo que tu dispongas -responde Darien, retirándose hacia la playa para buscar a los niños.

Serena cierra la alcoba y se sienta en el suelo a tratar de normalizar su respiración, Oh Dios!,-exclama Serena- no se que voy a hacer para poder controlar mis deseos hacia Darien, para empezar me dare una ducha de agua helada.

Entro al baño y abrió el agua fría, vaya que la necesitaba, estuvo ahí hasta que la piel se le puso de de su ducha se seco el cuerpo y saco de la bolsa el traje que le llevo su hermana.

Que es esto?-exclama Serena- con esto se me va a ver todo…-gime- Ashh Haruka-gruñe- pero ya que me lo tendre que poner….

(El traje que le llevo su hermana era un bikini azul eléctrico, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, también le compro un pareo del mismo tono.)

Chapter 51

Serena se dirije hacia la playa ya cambiada, Sammy y Haruka la observan desde lejos y le silban.

Vaya terroncito de azúcar si que te vez bien-dice Sammy-

Veo que te quedo bien Enana-dice Haruka

Ash!Haruka te pasaste-gruñe Serena-, tu quieres que se me vea todo.(Serena se puso el pareo de tal forma que cubroa todo el traje de baño)

Observa a Darien, y Yaten que estan jugando con los niños, Amy y Taiki caminan por la orilla del mar, Sammy se acerco a Hotaru y la llevo hacia el mar para nadar, Sus padres están en unas amacas bebiendo piñas coladas, Seiya va llegando con la pequeña Selene en sus brazos.

Que esperas para meterte al mar enana?-pregunta Haruka-

Haruka me tendre que quitar el pareo y ….

Y que enana?, apoco te da vergüenza mostrar tu cuerpo, si eres hermosa, además…-le susurra al oído- a ese adonis que esta en el mar se le va caer la mandibula al piso cuando te vea con ese trajehay hermanita, no sabia que Chiba tuviera ese cuerpo de Dios griego que esta para comérselo, untarle chocolate mmmmm-

Haruka ya basta!-exclama Serena llena de celos- Ese cuerpo de Dios griego es mio y solo mio asi que nisiquiera te atrevas a mirarlo-

Bueno pues entonces lleva tu real trasero al mar-expecta Haruka.

Oye y Mina?-Serena le pregunta a Haruka-

No ha de tardar, Uy Yaten se va a ir de espaldas también cuando la vea-riendo Haruka.

Serena pone los ojos en blanco, ya conoce esa risa en su hermana

Entonces la esperare-dice Serena, pide una piña colada y se sienta en la arena.

Serena estaba admirando el paisaje, cuando derrepende ve a lo lejos que Mina se acerca, ella no trae pareo y trae un modelito como el de ella pero en rojo, Serena escupe el trago y comienza a hogarse.

Haruka se agacha a ver a su hermana,-Que paso enana, que tienes?-pregunta Haruka.

Serena no puede articular palabra y señala hacia Mina.

Haruka se queda atónita.

Mina se va a acercando a Serena y Haruka, nadie mas la ha visto, Mina se agacha _Amiga es hora de poner a prueba a ese par-señalando a Yaten y Darien- , vamos anda, deja esto aquí-le quita el pareo-Haruka solo ahoga la risa, ahora entiende el malévolo plan de Mina.

Mina y Serena caminan hacia el mar, dirijiendose hacia dosde están los otros, el primero en verlas es Kenji que también se ahoga con la piña colada, después las ve Sammy poniendo los ojos en blanco vuelve su atención a Hotaru que le lanzaba agua. Por ultimo las ven Darien y Yaten que han quedado boquiabiertos, se les caia la mandibula al piso ante tales angeles que se les acercaban.

En el camino varios hombres se les acercaron, Mina no soltaba a Serena, por mas que ella hacia por safarse de ella no lo lograba.

Esperate amiga-le dice Mina-, esto es para poner a prueba a esos dos-señalando a Yaten y Darien-, los hombres solo apretaban los dientes de ver que tantos hombres se les acercaran a las rubias, tuvieron que contener sus celos.

Una vez que mandaron a volar a todos siguieron su camino.

Mina se acerca a Yaten y lo abraza- Hola amor ya vine-produciendo en Yaten mil sensaciones. –Muñequita-murmura Yaten-, que bien te vez, pareces una diosa-dandole un beso en los labios a Mina, ella que esperaba una escena de celos y Yaten se contuvo -

Darien por su parte no podía articular palabra, Serena se le acercaba seductoramente,- Hola princesa, que bueno que llegaste-le dice Darien-, Serena corre y se cuelga de su cuello, el la recibe dándole vueltas en el aire y besando su rostro-Te vez preciosa mi amor-le dice el moreno, haciendo ruborizar a Serena.

Haruka estaba que no creía lo que veian sus ojos, ambos hombres se comportaron, la prueba había sido superada.

Asi pasaron la tarde entre juegos y risas. Ya casi anochecia y el hambre los hizo salirse del mar, se dispusieron a pedir de comer en el restaurante que estaba ahí.

Sammy se acerco a Serena y le pregunto si había traido su encargo.

Claro que lo traje bobo!-dice Serena,ya lo quieres?

Si hermana es el momento, ahorita que estamos reunidos todos-le dice Sammy.

Esta bien voy por el, no tardo-dice Serena, se levanta rápidamente y va hacia la cabaña a buscar el encargo de Sammy.

Serena traía los obsequios en otra valija y ahí había puesto el anillo asi que no tardo en encontrarlo y regreso rápidamente, se asoma por el restaurante y le hace señas a Sammy.

Sammy la ve y se acerca a su hermana- aquí esta- le entrega el estuche, el lo abre y se maravilla por la piedra que escogio su hermana, -esta precioso terron de azúcar, si que tienes gustos exquisitos.-expresa Sammy, ahora ven que tu seras la madrina de bodas si es que acepta claro-preocupado-

Pero como no va a aceptar hermano, si eres un gran hombre, anda vamos ahorita que ya van a servir la comida y estamos todos-le toma la mano y se dirije a la mesa-

Haruka los ve y sabe que se traen algo entre manos.

Chapter 51

Ya habían terminado de cenar y Sammy pidió una botella de champaña, todos menos Serena lo voltearon a ver con casa de what?

Espero a que llegara el mesero con las copas y las sirvió, bueno familia-hablo Sammy- quiero agradecerles su presencia.

Mi terrón de azúcar espero que seas muy feliz, de todo corazón sabes que te deseo lo mejor, Darien cuidala , amala y respetala, te lo ruego,-acercandosele amenazadoramente le susurra al oído-y si no lo haces te juro por Dios que esta vez si te mato.. Se aleja nuevamente y sigue hablando.

Piojosa, eres la mejor hermana junto con mi terrón de azúcar que me pudo haber dado la vida,

También te deseo lo mejor y te pido me disculpes por mi testarudez, ahora se que tu misión la debi de haber apoyado (refiriéndose a la ultima voluntad de Zafiro).

Papa, Mama son los mejores padres que la vida me pudo haber dado, le estare eternamente agradecido por todo su apoyo y tratare de seguir su ejemplo de matrimonio solido y duradero.

Amigos, sobrinos, gracias por compartir con nosotros los momentos malos y buenos.

Hotaru mi vida-incandose en una rodilla-, te amo, eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.-pausa y saca la cajita de terciopelo negra-

Oh Dios! va a hacer lo que pienso-expresa Haruka-

Si Hermana lo va a hacer-responde Serena entre sollozos

Hotaru me harias el honor de ser la compañera de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera de aventuras, mi compañera en las buenas y en las malas…..Hotaru Tomoe-abre la cajita- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Si….Si Sammy si quiero casarme contigo-responde Hotaru entre lágrimas-. Sammy coloca el anillo en su dedo anular y la besa.

Hay Dios que romántico-expresa Mina alborde del llanto abrazando a Yaten-

Si tienes razón Mina-dice Amy entre lágrimas abrazada a Taiki-

Serena ya tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas al igual que su mama, Darien se percata que Serena llora y la abraza, Kenji hace lo mismo con Ikuko.

Haruka alborde del llanto se abraza a Seiya.

Todos aplauden y felicitan a los recién comprometidos, brindan por su felicidad, por una feliz navidad y un propspero año nuevo.

Sammy informa que la boda será en Abril, ya que regrersando del viaje recibirá su titulo universitario.

Hotaru se sorprende por la noticia.

Pero Sammy, aun no hemos hablado com mis padres-expresa Hotaru-

Ah!, eso es lo que tu crees amorcito-le dice Sammy- revisa tu móvil

Hotaru obedece y lo saca. Su madre y su padre le enviaron un video desde Paris.

**********VIDEO*****************

Hola pequeña-dicen ambos-

Queremos felicitarte por el compromiso con Sammy y tienes nuestra bendición-dice su padre

Mi pequeña-dice su mama-eres el mejor regalo que dios me ha dado, te deseo lo mejor, recuerda que te amo, ah otra cosa me pondré de acuerdo con tu suegra y tus cuñadas para los preparativos de tu boda. Felicidades hija-dicen ambos y se despiden.

************FIN DEL VIDEO***********

Vaya ya tenias todo planeado Sammy-le dice Hotaru-pero a que hora compraste el anillo y mis padres, cuando hablaste con ellos.

Bueno amor-dice Sammy- del anillo tuve a mi mejor aliada-señala a Serena- y de la plática con tus padres la tuve antes de regresar de Londres.

Oh Sammy te amo-Hotaru-

Yo también te amo-responde Sammy-

Gracias por el anillo Serena, esta hermoso-dice Hotaru-

No es nada cuñada-guiñandole un ojo la rubia-

Despues de las respectivas felicitaciones, y de ponerse de acuerdo para el dia siguiente que ya era navidad, se retiraron a sus cabañas.

Los niños de tanto jugar cayeron rendidos y no dieron lata.

Cabaña 2

Mina y Yaten llegan a su cabañ le dice que se dara un baño para corre a la comoda a sacar de una cajita y se pone lo que hay dentro rápidamente.

Se apresuro a apagar las luces y puso velas alrededor.

Al salir del baño, Yaten se encuentra con el cuarto iluminado por velas, Cuando volteo hacia la cama que do atonito ante la imagen que tenia frente a el.

Mina se había puesto un a bata blanca de seda y un babydoll blanco, la parte que se ajustaba al busto era de encaje y se amarraba al sentada a horcadas sobre la cama, mirándolo sugestivamente.

Yaten camino hacia la cama. Saboreando la imagen de su bella esposa. –Muñequita- gruñe Yaten

Pero que hermosa te vez.

Le gusto la sorpresa doctor,-preguntandole seductoramente Mina-

Pero como no me va agustar muñequita, estas endemoniadamente sexy-gruñe Yaten-

Pues esta muñequita es toda suya doctor-le dice Mina.

Yaten se acerco a paso lento, acerco sus manso a los hombros de Mina e hizo que la bata cayera al piso, con un mano empezó a desabrochar el tirante del baby doll y con la otra acariciaba sus hombros, cuando por fin el tiran cedió pudo ver los hermosos pechos de su esposa ,suaves, podría decir que bastante apetecibles, así que sin esperar más bajo la cabeza y empezó a saborearlos, Mina no pudo callar un gemido y cuando trato de acariciarle el cabello el la tomo de las muñecas pasándole los brazos a la espalda y siguió con su labor de acariciar y besar sus hermosos pechos. Mina se sentía morir a cada caricia, con cada beso y sin poder soportarlo más suplico

Yaten por favor …..

Al oírla decir su nombre en forma de suplica no pudo más , Mina acaricio su cabello color plata Yaten la recostó y trato de separarse pero las piernas de su esposa no se lo permitieron, sus ojos le suplicaban que siguiera que continuara con aquella deliciosa tortura y sin más preámbulos tuvo que separarse de amada para despojarse del resto de su ropa, se recostó junto a ella y beso cada centímetro de su suave piel y así con cada beso fue deshaciéndose de la ropa que le impedía disfrutar de la vista que le otorgaba ese cuerpo perfecto.

Al sentir que las caricias ya no eran suficientes se posiciono con sumo cuidado y empezó a entrar en ella lo que provoco en Mina una hermosa sonrisa demostrando la felicidad que la embargaba y lo mucho que lo amaba. Antes de que Yaten llegara al cielo, la hizo subir y bajar del mismo un par de veces.

El momento de la culminación llegaba y :

Yaten – logro articular Mina – te amo mucho … hummm, oh Yaten por Dios – decía Mina entre gemido y gemido - ya, ya no puedo más ….. Yaten

Te amo mi muñequita…. Hummmm – Yaten la abrazo y así llegaron juntos al clímax

Minutos después ambos descansaban cubierto únicamente por una sabana y trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

Te amo Yaten me haces una mujer muy feliz – acercándose más a el -

Y yo te amo a ti Mina, sin ti mi vida no estaría completa – abrazándola para quedarse dormidos –

Chapter 52

Al dia siguente, todos se alistaron para reunirse en la playa a disfrutar del dia, ya que para la noche se reunirían para la cena y los obsequios.

Asi pasaron toda la mañana y la tarde juntos, Mina jalo a Serena a su cabaña y le entrego su regalo a Serena.

Ten amiga esto es para ti, pontelo y no respingues.

Serena se quedo con cara de What?.

Asi transcurrio la tarde, Serena se retiro a la cabaña antes para bañarse y cambiarse.

Una vez terminando de bañarse abrió el regalito que le dio Mina, Serena puso los ojos en le regalo un conjunto de ropa negra de encaje, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

La necesidad de Derena de sentirse amada había llegado al limite, no podía resistir mas al lado de Darien sin hacer nada de nada, asi que esa noche ella lo seducirá.

Se reunieron todos en el restaurante a degustar la deliciosa cena, una vez terminada la cena procedieron con la entrega de regalos.

Serena decidio dejar a Darien al ultimo, este ultimo no se lo esperaba, abrió la cajita y quedo maravillado con la joya que le había dado su Gracias princesa esta precioso-le dijo el moreno.

El moreno tambien le entrego su regalo, la cajita de terciopelo rojop contenia unos pendientes en forma de rosa.

De pronto se empezó a agarrar la cabeza, -Amor estas bien?-pregunta Serena-, si amor-responde el moreno-solo que me duele un poco la cabeza(miente, ya que estaba preparándole una sorpresa a su princesa), creo que me retirare antes, discúlpame porfavor y despideme de todos si-

Serena se queda preocupada por el y decide terminar lo mas pronto posible con la reunión para ir a ver a su príncipe.

Serena entro a la cabaña todo estaba oscuro, en eso se escucho una canción que empezaba a amenizar el ambiente.

Tengo la cabeza en la luna

Tengo lo que siempre soñé

Tengo una inmensa fortuna

Desde que te encontré

Darién se acerco a ella con una rosa roja, le acaricio la cara con la rosa empezó con, la mejilla los labios y se acerco a ella, le dio un beso con una infinita ternura.

Tengo mi futuro en las manos

Tengo el corazón a tus pies

Tengo lo que tanto esperaba

Desde que te encontré

Puso las manos en su cintura y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, empezaron a bailar.

Yo nací para ti

Por eso es que hoy

Te vine a pedir

Cásate conmigo amor

Darién le cantaba al oído a serena, mientras ella lloraba de alegría.

Caminemos de la mano

Cásate conmigo hoy

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado

Eres el amor de mi vida

Cásate con migo

Serena le dijo a Darién en un susurro ¨Te amo¨

Viviremos enamorados

Una eterna luna de miel

Somos la pareja perfecta

Mañana seremos tres

Yo te amo más mi pequeña princesa, eres lo más hermoso que me ha dado esta vida, mientras seguían bailando a la luz de las velas.

Yo nací para ti

Por eso es que hoy

Te vine a pedir

Cásate con migo amor

Y tú eres el amor de mi vida mi hermoso príncipe.

Caminemos de la mano

Cásate con migo hoy

Quiero estar siempre a tu lado

Eres el amor de mi vida

Eres el amor de mi vida

Cásate conmigo.

Cuando la canción termino, Darién se hinco frente a serena, saco una caja de terciopelo negro (contenia un anillo compromiso con un diamante en forma de rosa.) y tomo la mano derecha de serena, se aclaro la garganta y le dijo.

-serena, sabes que no soy un hombre perfecto, he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, se que te he fallado, y le doy gracias a dios gracias a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, eres el sol que ilumina mis días y la luz que ilumina mis noches, te amo, más que a mi propia vida Serena, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi, y por que también se que sin ti no soy nada, no quiero que te vuelvas a alejar de mi jamás. Por eso quiero pedirte Serena Tsukino que seas mi esposa, así que dime ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Serena ahogo el grito de emoción y respondio.

\- te amo, y claro que me quiero casar contigo- serena que no había parado de llorar desde que Darién puso la canción, no supo ni como le habían salido las palabras.

-Darién la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso apasionado, te amo mi amor, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa.

Asi permanecieron abrazados un largo rato. Darien le dijo que fueran a descansar, ya que mañana darían la noticia de su le dijo que en un momento lo alcanzaba.

Serena se dirijio al balcón, y Darien la siguió.

Serena amor... que haces?-pregunto el pelinegro

Viendo lo hermosa que esta la luna, no crees?

Si, en realidad no lo había notado – dijo acercándose a ella pero quedándose unos pasos atrás, procuraba mantener su distancia pues su deseo de tenerla y de hacerla suya era muy fuerte.– sería bueno que fueras a descansar , Buenas noches nos vemos mañana temprano – se dio la media vuelta para ir a la recamara cuando Serena lo sujeto del brazo

Darien, no te vayas – le decía mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello - no quiero estar sola

Pero no estas sola yo estoy aqui– Darien estaba nervioso por tenerla tan cerca, cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Serena sobre los suyos y reacciono –

Te amo

Y yo a ti – tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más hacia él –

Serena se separo un poco de él para verlo a los ojos y bajó sus manos delicadamente por su cuello provocándole que se le erizara la piel, sus finas y delicadas manos bajaron hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa los cuales empezó a desabrochar uno por uno, uniendo nuevamente sus labios, cuando hubo terminado retiro las manos de él de su cintura para que la camisa cayera al piso – Darien estaba atónito – y Serena admirada al ver el bien formado torso del hombre que amaba

Sus bocas estaban unidas por un tierno beso que se prolongo volviéndose cada vez más intenso y apasionado Darien comenzó a acariciar la piel de Serena empezando por su cintura, su abdomen, creando en ella sensaciones exquisitas.

Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de deseo ardían de pasión.

Ambos sentían el fuego de la pasión que los quemaba y eran iluminados por la luz plateada de la luna, Era un sueño haciéndose realidad un momento que ambos deseaban y añoraban.

Eres tan hermosa, le dijo en un susurro en el oído, mientras Serena suspiraba su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla y la besaba en la oreja, pronto sus labios empezaron a bajar al cuello mientras su mano bajaba a su pecho y la acariciaba lentamente, con la otra mano le acariciaba la pierna y la recorría poco a poco quería grabarse cada parte de su cuerpo quería detener el tiempo le levanto la falda para tocar su muslo, hasta llegar a su trasero mientras que la besaba con pasión, pronto sus manos bajaron el cierre del vestido, lo hizo con tal delicadeza que sentía como el cuerpo de su princesa se estremecia, como un experto desabrocho el brassier y sus labios se apoderaron de uno de sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho, mientras que Serena gemía y suspiraba en cada caricia y con cada rose de sus labios, ella acaricio su abdomen, su pecho y sus hombros, metió sus manos debajo de sus brazos para acariciarle la espalda mientras el reclamaba sus labios, bajo sus manos hasta tocar su redondo trasero, guio sus manos por el cinturón de piel italiana, hasta llegar a la evilla, la desabrocho y quito el cinto de un solo movimiento, le desabrocho el pantalón y le quito su bóxer, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, mientras él, la acariciaba en un movimiento rápido le dejo encima de él y se deshizo del liguero,dejándola en una diminuta tanga, le acaricio su trasero y se aferro a él como si un hubiera un mañana se reclamaron sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían cada pedazo de piel sus cuerpos se reclamaban empezaron a rodar por la cama entre caricias y besos hasta que ella quedo debajo de él, él la empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su princesa con sus labios, le beso el cuello, los pechos bajando al ombligo hasta llegar a el centro de su feminidad la beso y la saboreo, mientras ella lo agarro del cabello empujándolo hacia ella mientras movía sus caderas,-OH Darién te amo, mientras gemía.

-Darién, por favor.

-por favor ¿qué?

-Te ne ce si to.

-mmmm Si como cuanto?

-por favor amor, mientras arqueaba la espalda.

-si así me lo pides, Darién se dirigió hacia ella y se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Darién la penetraba poco a poco, con envestidas lentas pero al mismo tiempo fuerte, hasta que sus cuerpos se sincronizaron en un mismo movimiento haciéndose uno solo con envestidas mas rápidas y fuertes.

-Darién te amo

-yo te amo mas mi dulce princesa

-oh si Darién, si

-ohhhhh

Hasta que llegaron juntos al clímax gritando cuanto se amaban.

Chapter 53

La llegada de un nuevo dia se anuncia, ambos permanecían abrazados y dormidos, la intensa noche de pasión los agoto.

Darien ya estaba despierto, pero no se levantaba ya que serena permanecia abrazada a el, asi que se limito a acariciar su espalda desnuda.

Buenos días amor-Serena con una hermosa sonrisa

Buenos días princesa-dijo el moreno

Oye princesa tengo hambre

Tienes hambre bueno pues no se, que se te antoja

Pues un pedazo de... – dijo juguetonamente –

No me mires así – decía mientras retrocedía para echarse a correr –

No huyas ven acá – dijo Darien mientras la seguía

Atrápame si puedes - grito mientras corria alrededor de la cama –

Me retas, ahora veras – dijo Darien llegando donde ella y tomándola por la cintura –

Suéltame, eso es trampa – grito Serena tratando de soltarse y riendo abiertamente – conmigo no vas a poder

A no, segura – dijo Darien mientras le sujetaba ambas manos y comenzaba a besarla en el cuello – ríndete

Jamás... me... rendiré

Su respiración se hacia cada vez más entrecortada cuando de repente sus ojos brillaron maliciosamente y logro safar una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Darien bajando a su cuello y posteriormente su mano recorrió toda su espalda hasta la cintura donde acaricio su espalda, con esta acción Darien quedo a su merced y Serena lo sabía pues ese era su punto vulnerable –

Te rindes – río Serena al ver que Darien le soltaba un poco

Nunca... lo oyes – decía con su respiración agitada y tomando en brazos a Serena – TE AMO PRINCESA –Mientras caminaba a la cama los besos y las caricias se intensificaron, el calor aumento, la pasión se desbordo por completo, solo se oía la respiración agitada de ambos y los murmullos de deseo y pasión ardiente.

Darien... ya no podría vivir sin ti, me haces la mujer más dichosa del mundo

Yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti princesa, tú me vuelves loco, cada vez te necesito más.

Despues de su encuentro apasionado, ambos se vistieron y se reunieron con los demás.

Vaya hasta que aparecen-expresa Haruka-pense que no los veriamos hoy-sonriendo pícaramente-

Mina se percata de un brillo en la mano de su amiga y se acerca rápidamente-dejame ver amiga-alzando su mano, Haruka y Mina se quedaron sorprendidas ante tal joya-

Es lo que creo que es enana?-Haruka pregunta

Si, si lo es-responde Serena, Familia vengan porfavos-indica Serena-, todos se reúnen para ver que pasa.

Que pasa Serena-pregunta Ikuko.

Bueno lo que pasa es que….-interrumpe Darien- le pedi a Serena que se casara conmigo y acepto –Serena muestra su anillo a todos-

Felicidades-dijeron todos al unisono, los mas contentos con la noticia eran los gemelos y Sam.

Oye Serena-dice Hotaru-porque no hacemos una boda doble-

Serena y Darien cruzan miradas

Si terron de azúcar-dice Sammy-no me parece mala idea.

Serena y Darien asienten, será una boda doble.

Asi pasó la semana de vacaciones y regresaron a TOKIO

Chapter 54

TOKIO

Despues del maravilloso viaje de vacaciones todo iba viento en popa.

Darien y Serena estaban más enamorados que nunca.

Mina y Yaten compraron una propiedad cerca de sus amigos y viven en Tokio.

Serena y Hotaru estaban planeando la boda doble con ayuda de Ikuko, Setsuna, Haruka, Mina y Amanda que estaba encantada con la noticia de la boda de su hermano y más porque es con el amor de su vida.

Amy no había las había podido ayudar porque dos semanas después de regresar del viaje dio a luz a la pequeña Mia, pero en cuanto se recuperara de la cuarentena se pondría en acción.

Michiru seria la encargada de los vestidos de novia.

Serena y Mina habían ido a encargar las invitaciones.

Mira Mina estas son preciosas, no crees-pregunta Serena-

Si amiga están lindas,uff!-responde Mina

Mina que tienes te sientes mal?-Serena preocupada

Hay amiga, no se que tengo, tengo tres días con nauseas y...-Mina no pudo decir mas porque se desvanecio en el suelo-

Mina !-corre Serena hacia ella-Mina contéstame….reacciona!...Señorita porfavor llame a una ambulancia de inmediato-le dice Serena a la vendedora-

5 minutos después llega la ambulancia

Hospital General de Tokio

La ambulancia llega con Mina inconsiente y Serena que nunca se aparto de su amiga.

Serena indica todos los datos a los paramédicos.

Los doctores se apresuran a atenderla.

Señorita porfavor, el doctor Yaten Kou-dice Serena-

(Recordemos que Yaten trabaja en ese hospital)

El doctor Kou en este momento esta en cirugía-responde la enfermera-

Me lleva!-expresa Serena-en cuanto se desocupe avíseme porfavor, su esposa es la que acaban de traer.

La enfermera asiente.

El doctor sale,-doctor como esta mi amiga?-pregunta Serena-

La señora Kou esta bien, es normal en su estado-responde el doctor.

En su estado?-pregunta Serena-Pues que es lo que tiene doctor?

Le mandare a hacer unos análisis para confirmar mi diagnostico y un ultrasonido, pero parece que la señora Kou esta embarazada.

Serena ahoga el grito de emoció lo puedo creer, Mina embarazada-piensa Serena-, Yaten se va a volver loco, que emoción.

Puedo verla Doctor-pregunta Serena-

Si claro pase, esta en el cubículo 4

Gracias-responde la rubia-

Toc-toc, -toca la puerta-, adelante-responde Mina adormilada-

Amiga como estas, como te sientes?-pregunta Serena

Bien amiga-responde Mina-, pero aun siento que todo me da vueltas, que me paso, donde esta Yaten?

Te desmayaste y Yaten esta en cirugía-responde Serena-el doctor mando a hacerte unos análisis.

Pero que es lo que tengo?-pregunta Mina-

Es mejor que te esperes a que venga el doctor y te revise esta bien, tienes que estar calmada y descansar yo estare aquí.-le dice Serena-

Si amiga esta bien-responde Mina-esperare a que venga el doctor.

Toc-toc-tocan la puerta- Adelante-responde Serena-se abre la puerta y entra el doctor con la maquina de ultrasonido.

Para que es eso doctor?-pregunta Mina

Bueno señora Kou, le mande a hacer unos análisis, aquí tiene el resultado-entregandole un sobre- y esto es para hacerle un ultrasonido.

Ultrasonido?-piensa Mina-eso quiere decir que estoy…

Si señora Kou usted esta embarazada-dice el Doctor

Oh Dios!, Estoy embarazada!-grita Mina-amiga estoy embarazada-le dice a Serena emocionada-,Amiga busca a Yaten porfavor, quiero que este aquí para el ultrasonido porfavor-le indica Mina a Serena-

Esta bien amiga, ire a ver si ya salio Yaten

Serena se dirige a la recepción y choca con alguien-Hay discúlpeme porfavor, venis distraída-

No se preocupe-dice Yaten-Serena…pero que haces aquí, te sientes mal?-pregunta el peliplateado

Hola Yaten, no como crees me siento bien, traje a Mina..-responde la rubia

Mina?...pero donde esta?que tiene-pregunta Yaten

No te preocupes Yaten, ven vamos para que la veas.

Cubiculo 4

Tocan la puerta-Adelante-responde el doctor-ya tenia el aparato de ultrasonido listo y estaba examinando a Mina.

Muñequita que tienes?-pregunta Yaten-

Buenas tardes doctor Kou-dice el doctor Mishada

Oh perdone doctor buenas tardes.

Serena entra detrás de Yaten

Ven amor -le dice Mina al peliplateado.

Bueno doctor Kou, señora Kou empezemos con el ultrasonido

Ultrasonido?-pregunta Yaten

Bueno ven ese pequeño punto negro?-pregunta el doctor Mishada, los Kou asienten, bueno pues ese punto es su hijo o hija, señora Kou tiene 4 semanas de embarazo, si mis cálculos son correctos , este bebe vendrá al mundo en octubre.

Embarazada!….-exclama Yaten viendo a Mina-, voy a ser papa!-al borde del llanto-Gracias muñequita por este regalo, mil gracias-abrazandola y dandole besos en el rostro a Mina y tocando su vientre.

Serena estaba llore y llore de felicidad

Le mandare unas vitaminas y quiero que se haga chequeo medico todos los meses-indica el doctor-.

Si doctor lo que usted diga-responden Mina y Yaten.

Hay amiga que emoción, muchas felicidades a los dos-les dice Serena abrazando a ambos-Oh oh…..expresa Serena, de la angustia y la emoción me olvide de avisarle a Darien-con una gota en la cabeza, toma su móvil y le marca-

Hay amiga, siempre tan distraida.-dice Mina con una gota en la solo rio, y le ofrecio a Serena llevarla a su casa, pediría el resto del dia para cuidar de Mina.

Casa de Serena

Darien ya estaba preocupado porque Serena no llegaba, ella solo le había dicho que estaba en el hospital con Mina pero ya iban de regreso y en la casa le contaria lo que sucedió.Derrepente se escuchan los frenos de un auto, Darien se asoma a ver quien bajo Yaten que se dirijio a la puerta del copiloto a abrirle a Mina y después le abrió la puerta a Serena. Al verla el pelinegro corrió a abrazarla.

Mi amor que bueno que ya llegaste-le dice el pelinegro –

Darien me ahogas-Exclama Serena.

Oh perdón amor, me tenías preocupado.

Vamos a la casa príncipe, tenemos visitas-señalando a Mina y Yaten-, ahí te enteraras de lo que paso-los cuatro se dirijen hacia la sala.

Como te sientes Mina?-le pregunta Serena

Ya mejor amiga, gracias

Hay Mina ahora si me diste el susto de mi vida-la reprende Serena

Pero que paso-pregunta Darien

Lo que pasa amor es que Mina y Yaten van a ser papas-responde Serena.

Vaya, que gran noticia, felicidades a los dos-les dice el moreno-

Mina y Yaten agradecen.

Chapter 55

Tres meses después…..

La Boda

Todos estaban en la iglesia, presenciando la hermosa unión.

Serena usa un vestido sin mangas elaborado en seda es sencillamente hermoso, tiene medias lunas bordadas en la falda amplia con piedras de swarovski estratégicamente colocadas que le hacen parecer etéreas. Del lado derecho de su cintura hay dos flores de tafetán del color que asemeja al resplandor de la luna así como el borde del corpiño tiene las mismas flores pero de menor tamaño, solo que en el nacimiento de sus senos, (el brassier ha hecho maravillas) no se encuentra adorno alguno

Hotaru ideó una boda blanca porque siempre viste oscuro, ahora quiere que todos compartan la pureza de su felicidad, con un sencillo vestido de novia estilo Charleston y zapatos bajos para evitar trastabillar con la grama.

Despues de la ceremonia al fin se escucha:

**\- **Los declaro marido y mujer**.** – no escuchan, ambas parejas se miran maravillados **\- **Qué esperan, pueden besar a la novia

**-**Les presento a los esposos Chiba –Tsukino y Tsukino-Tomoe –Anuncia el reverendo

Despues se hizo la ceremonia civil de ambas parejas en el salón, después del enlace civil prosiguió la celebración.

Los novios se despidieron y se fueron a su luna de miel su destino Paris, ya que Setsuna les había regalado la luna de miel a ambas parejas, Mina y Yaten se harian cargo de los gemelos y Sam.

Antes de entrar a la suite nupcial, Darién tomo a Serena entre sus brazos.

-te amo mi Darién.

-yo te amo mas mi princesa, depositándola dulcemente en la cama se empezaron a besar cada beso era una promesa de amor eterno, cada caricia un juramento de amor

Esta vez Serena tomo la iniciativa aventó a Darién cayendo de espaldas, ella lo monto besándole los labios con fiereza, poco a poco desabrocho su camisa, dejando besos húmedos por todo el tórax, cuando llego hasta el área del pantalón lo miro a los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior, y sonriendo con la gran excitación de su ahora marido pronto le quito el cinto y desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quito, se deshizo de la ropa interior, empezó a lamer su miembro, mientras la excitación de Darién era mas y mas grande.

-oh Serena, espera por favor.

-espero ¿que?

Pronto la levanto y la empezó a besar en los labios y el cuello era tanta su excitación que los besos quedaban marcados en el cuerpo de la rubia se deshizo del vestido que llevaba, dejándola solo con la lencería blanca de encaje.

El vestido cayo al estaba maravillado por esa belleza que sus ojos estaban descubriendo la tomo de la cintura y camino con ella hacia la cama inclinándose para recostarla quedando él encima. Las manos y labios de ambos cobraban vida.

-te ves hermosa, te amo

-yo te amo mas

El avanzaba poco a poco y al sentir esa piel blanca, suave y tersa lo hacía desear querer más, con una de sus manos soltó el cabello de ella y lo acaricio era tan fino y delicado y olía tan bien que lo beso de manera suave y tierna siguiendo con sus hombros bajando por su pecho hacia su abdomen, su cintura, sus piernas dejando un rastro de fuego que quemaba a ambos.

Se deshizo de la lencería devorándole los pechos uno a uno mientras que con las manos acariciaba cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras Serena le acariciaba la espalda hasta llegar al trasero bien redondo de su marido. Mientras el besaba poco a poco todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su diminuta tanga, se la quito y la recorrió con los labios, en las piernas hasta llegar a la intimidad

-Oh! Dios, Darién, por favor, no puedo más.

El la penetro poco a poco, de un solo movimiento Serena quedo arriba de el, Darien quizo invertir posiciones, pero Serena no lo permitio.

Ah, no señor Chiba, esta vez yo lo voy a dominar-gruño solo se dejo llevar.

-oh si Darién

-oh Serena, eres una Diosa

Darien rápidamente cambia de poscicion, acaricia su botón mientras la embiste. La siente llegar al orgasmo esperando que se calme para voltearla con el rostro a la almohada penetrándola una vez más besando su espalda acariciando su columna…

Sosteniéndose de las caderas femeninas mientras la atrae y la aleja; Serena solo grita de placer, Darien cierra las piernas de ella sintiendo los músculos femeninos apretarlo con fuerza. La toca, la acaricia hasta que Serena se siente morir de éxtasis mordiendo la almohada, es cuando el moreno libera su tensión, derrumbándose sobre ella, besando su nuca.

-Te amo Serena, no sabes cuanto te amo** –**Susurra al oído de la rubia casi desmayada por la intensidad del orgasmo, sus músculos tardan en relajarse, sus respiraciones se calman gradualmente…

Ambas parejas regresan una semana después de la luna de miel.

Chapter 56

Un año después…..

Sammy y Hotaru viven en Kurobe con los padres de Sammy

Mina dio a luz a un hermoso varon, lo llamaron no cabe de la emoción.

Serena sigue con la tienda de ropa infantil, Darien en la fábrica de uniformes que esta mejor que nunca. Ambos tienen deseos de ser padres nuevamente por lo que a diariariamente hacen la tarea.

Los gemelos han mejorado su comportamiento gracias a Darien, Sam se esta convirtiendo en toda una señorita, cosa que a Darien no le agrada mucho, ya que arde en celos cada vez que los niños se le acercan.

La señorita Milka sigue trabajando para los Chiba-Tsukino.

Amanda y Fiore han adoptado a una hermosa niña, la llamaron Aome.

Seiya sigue trabajando en el hospital, Haruka se ha dedicado al hogar aunque no le agrada mucho, la pequeña Selene esta creciendo maravillosamente y Hakaru ya es todo un adolescente.

Amy y Taiki residen en Kurobe y de vez en cuando viajan a Tokio a visitar a la familia y amigos, Yaten jr. Esta en su fase de preadolescente, mientras Mia ya ha comensado a caminar.

El doctor Masato y Ayame tienen una relación muy solida, el doctor ha sido el motor de la vida de Ayame para soportar la ausencia de Zafiro.

Mes de Agosto

Serena le había organizado una comida en honor al cumpleaños de Darien

Todos se encontraban reunidos conversando muy animadamente, de pronto Serena se empieza a sentir mal y corre al baño.

Hay que mal me siento-dice Serena viéndose al espejo-sera mejor salir de dudas,

Serena se dirije hacia la señorita Milka-Señorita Milka me haría un favor-susurrando

Claro señora

Vaya a la Farmacia y me trae una prueba de embarazo-le da dinero Serena y Milka se retira.

Serena se reune con los demás

15 minutos después regresa la señorita Milka y le hace señas a Serena, esta se escabulle para que nadie se de cuenta

Aquí esta lo que me pidió señora-le entrega el paquete-

Serena lo toma y rápidamente va al baño, comienza a leer las instrucciones y 5 minutos después…

Dos rayitas, Oh por Dios!, estoy embarazada-ahoga el grito de emoción Serena-

Serena corre a su alcoba y alcanza una cajita de regalo, Este será tu regalo mi principe-piensa Serena mientras lo envuelve, lo guarda entre su ropa y baja otravez, los invitados están tan entretenidos que nadie se dio cuenta ,que bien-piensa Serena-

Empiezan a darle los regalos a Darien, conforme se los entregaban todos le pedían que lo abriera.

Amy y Taiki le regalaron una esclava

Haruka y Seiya le regalaron unas plumas que tenían grabado su nombre

Mina y Yaten una loción, su favorita

Sammy y Hotaru un reloj

Sus suegros le dieron una chamarra de piel negra

Sam le regalo cartera

Los Gemelos le dieron una playera

Amanda y Fiore le dieron unos zapatos

Bueno sigue el mio-exclama Serena-ten amor

A ver que será, vaya si que lo envolviste bien princesa-exclama Darien, lo saca y ve que es una prueba de emmbarazo positiva-Princesa pero esto es cierto?

Si mi amor, feliz cumpleaños, vas a ser papa

AAAAHHHHHHHHHH…FELICIDADES!-exclaman todos

Darien se levata y gira a Serena por el aire, dándole besos en su rostro, se inca y le da un beso en su vientre

Princesa es el mejor regalo que púde haber recibido, te amo-dandole un beso

Desde cuando lo sabes?, Cuanto tiempo tienes?-pregunta Amy y todos voltean a ver a Serena

Bueno pues lo supe hoy jiji y de tiempo pues la verdad no se, tendre que ir al ginecólogo para ver cuanto tiempo tengo-responde Serena

Enana no puedes estar haciendo esfuerzos-la reprende Haruka

Cuales esfuerzos Haruka, si no he hecho nada-le responde Serena

Como que cuales, no te basta con haber cargado las cajas de la nueva mercancía de la tienda-gruñe Haruka

Serena se gana una mirada asesina de Darien

Princesa como que estuviste cargando cosas pesadas?-la reprende el pelinegro

Hay ya no me regañen-sollozando Serena-, les prometo tener cuidado, mañana mismo voy al medico

Eso es un hecho princesa-le dice Darien-yo te llevare asi que no tendras escapatoria-Serena odia ir al doctor-

Todos sueltan una carcajada haciendo que Serena se sonroje.

Chapter 57

Poco a poco todos se van retirando, los últimos fueron los niños que agotados se fueron a señorita Milka también ya se había retirado, dejando a la pareja sola.

Principe-gime Serena-que te parece si te doy tu otro regalo…-Serena se acerca y lo abraza por el cuello, acariciando su nuca, bajando sus manos al torso-

Mmmmmm-gime Darien-eres una chica perversa -gruñe-

Lo se-Serena lo toma de la mano subiendo por las escaleras y guiándolo hacia la alcoba-

Darien cierra la puerta tras de si y pone seguro

Ambos se besan con fiereza, las prendas empiezan a caer sin compasión, hasta que la alcoba se llena de gemidos y gritos de placer.

4 meses después el ultrasonido revela el sexo del bebe, una niña

Le dan la noticia a amigos y familia, Sam esta emocionadísima

5 meses después…

oh por dios, aaaaaaaahhh –gime Serena-

Princesa que tienes?-pregunta Darien

ya empezaron las contracciones aaaaaaaah, Darien llévame al hospital rápido

Darien encarga a los niños con Amanday se apresura a agarrar la maleta de Serena y la lleva hospital.

-por favor necesito un medico mi esposa esta por dar a luz.

\- ahora mismo pasamos a la señora a la sala de maternidad. Le dijo una enfermera.

\- puedo pasar con ella, dijo Darien.

-Si, espere un momento porfavor.

-Buenas noches Sr. Chiba soy la Dra. Mimet soy la ginecóloga de la señora chiba,

-si claro que la recuerdo.

-antes de que entre con su esposa quisiera informarle que la señora lleva tres de dilatación y todavía no rompe fuente, así que esto va para largo, así que le pido que por favor no se desespere y comprenda a su esposa, y que si se desmaya nadie lo ayudara ya que la paciente es ella.

Así la doctora se fue dejando a Darién muy confundido, entro a la habitación de Serena que estaba recostada en la cama.

-amor, le dijo Darién

-pensé que no llegarías.

-jamás te dejaría en este momento.

-ya va a nacer mi amor ahhhhhh, en eso le dio otra contracción.

\- las contracciones son cada 2 minutos, le dijo una enfermera que acababa de llegar, en cuanto las contracciones sean más seguidas y tenga ganas de pujar me lo dice por favor.

Mientras Darién sobaba la espalda de serena.- ya paso amor.

-si ya paso.

-hay amor, perdóname, yo.

Mientras a Serena le sonreía- perdón de que me hablas amor

-mira como estas sufriendo.

-eso es lo maravilloso de ser mamá, aaaaah, por favor dile a la enfermera que ya quiero pujarrrrrrrr.

Darién salió corriendo por la enfermera que llego poniéndose un guante de látex.

-bueno dime que sientes, dijo la enfermera que estaba parada justo frente a ella.

-muchas ganas de pujar.

-la doctora ya viene, así que en la siguiente contracción empieza a pujar.

Cuando llego la doctora.

\- Ya entraste en labor de parto así que vamos a empezar le dijo la doctora.

\- Darién estaba a un lado de su esposa rubia apoyándola en todo lo que podía.

\- Puja ahora, ya viene

\- Viene la cabeza, ya casi sale, le dijo la doctora, uno más, vamos

\- la cabeza de la niña ya salió.

\- Ñaaaaaaa, ñaaaaa, ñaaaaaaa.

\- Es una hermosa niña, le dijo dando la niña a la enfermera, Darién corto el cordón umbilical, mientras Serena estaba muy agotada en la cama le enfermera le entregaba a su pequeña bebe.

\- pesa 3 kilos 200 gramos y mide 51 centímetros.

\- Eres tan hermosa, eres mi pedazo de cielo. Mira Darién es preciosa

\- Es tan hermosa como tú, le dijo Darién, por eso se llamara Serena.

\- Nuestra pequeña Serena le dijo con lagrimas de felicidad.

\- cada día te amo más mi ángel.

\- Yo también te amo mi príncipe

\- Tú eres mi gran amor.

2 dias después todos se encuentran reunidos para conocer a la pequeña Rini

Hay Sere esta preciosa-expresa Mina

Vaya Chiba, si que tienes buenos genes, mi sobrina esta divina-dice Haruka

Sere como se va a llamar?-pregunta Amy

Bueno pues se va a llamar Serena, de cariño le diremos Rini-responde Serena

Darien le quita a la pequeña de los brazos

Rini que bonito se oye-expresa Hotaru

Papa puedo cargarla-pregunta Sam

Si hija pero debes sentarte-responde Darien

Sam se sienta y se la pone en los brazos-Mi hermanita es preciosa-dice Sam

Hija porque decidiste llamarla como tu?-pregunta Ikuko

Pues la verdad, yo lo escogi-responde Darien-se parece tanto a mi princesa que por eso le puse su nombre.

Entonces será Serena Chiba Tsukino-expresa Yaten

El moreno asiente.

Mama, Papa-habla Sam-yo también quiero llevar el apellido Chiba en mi nombre

Todos cruzan miradas a la espera de la respuesta de Darien y Serena

Pero si tu eres Black Sam-expresa Ikuko ignorando el cruce de miradas de Mina, Haruka, Serena y Amy

Si ya lo se-responde Sam-, pero quiero llevar los dos apellidos, asi seria Samantha Chiba Black Tsukino

No se oye mal Sam-expresa Sammy

Bueno hija, si tú lo quieres asi será-responde Serena, tu padre se encargara de los tramites, verdad amor-dirije la mirada a Darien, este asiente.

Darien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su hija llevara su apellido al fin.

FIN.


End file.
